


Die Heldentaten meines besten Freundes

by SMeerschwein



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alistair (Dragon Age) is a Good Friend, Friendship, Gen, M/M, POV Alistair (Dragon Age), Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 151,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMeerschwein/pseuds/SMeerschwein
Summary: Jeder hat von dem legendären Grauen Wächter gehört, der das Land Ferelden vor der Verderbnis rettete und den Kampf gegen den Erzdämon aufnahm. Aber was ist eigentlich mit jenem Mann, der von Anfang an an seiner Seite gewesen war? Dies ist die Geschichte des besten Freundes eines Helden, die viel zu lange unerzählt blieb. Lauscht der Erzählung über die Verderbnis aus der Sicht von Alistair. Eine Fanfiction (nicht nur) für Fans von Dragon Age!
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Surana, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Von Zirkelmagiern und Meuchelmördern

**Author's Note:**

> Ein Hinweis vorweg: Diese FF wurde vorrangig für Leser geschrieben, die NICHT mit der Geschichte oder der Welt von Dragon Age vertraut sind. Wundert euch also nicht, wenn ich manche Dinge etwas ausführlicher erkläre, die Fans des Spiels bestens vertraut sind. Trotzdem ist dies keine langweilige Nacherzählung von DA Origins, sondern meine eigene Version, erzählt aus der Sicht eines gradiosen Nebencharakters. Ich hoffe also, dass sowohl Kenner als auch Neulinge im DA-Universum ihren Spaß haben werden. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das ist sie nun: die endgültige Fassung meiner Dragon Age-Fanfiction. Es handelt sich hierbei um meine eigene Nacherzählung des allerersten Spiels der Reihe, Dragon Age Origins (aber ich habe auch allerhand Neues hinzugedichtet – einfach weil ich es konnte). Zehn Monate habe ich an dieser FF geschrieben und sie zu meiner eigenen Überraschung tatsächlich fertiggestellt! Mein bisher einziger Leser war meine beste Freundin (der ich hiermit noch einmal ganz lieb für ihre Unterstützung und hilfreichen Kommentare danken möchte!), die aber zuvor keine Ahnung von den Dragon Age-Spielen, der Welt oder den Charakteren hatte. Deswegen habe ich die Geschichte so geschrieben, dass man Dragon Age nicht kennen muss, um der Handlung folgen zu können – was mir hoffentlich geglückt ist.
> 
> Solltest auch du, geschätzter Leser, dich hierher verirrt haben, ohne je etwas von Dragon Age gehört zu haben, ist es mir eine Freude, dein Fremdenführer in diese fantastische Welt zu sein und dir von den Abenteuern der Grauen Wächter zu erzählen.
> 
> Bist du hingegen mit der Geschichte bestens vertraut, hoffe ich, du wirst Spaß an meiner Darstellung der Ereignisse haben und vielleicht die eine oder andere Überraschung erleben. ;)
> 
> So oder so: Lehn dich zurück und genieße die Reise!

In der Ferne ragte die Silhouette des Turms des Zirkels empor und zeichnete sich gegen den von Abendröte durchzogenen Himmel ab. Dunkel und imposant erhob er sich weit über den Calenhad-See, der ruhig zu seinen Füßen lag. Alles war still, weder Wind noch Tier regte sich.

 _Ein beinahe friedlicher Anblick_ , dachte Alistair und verzog missmutig die Miene.

Drei Tage lang waren er und seine ungleichen Gefährten der Straße entlang des Seeufers gen Süden gefolgt. Die Silhouette des Turms war währenddessen ihr ständiger Begleiter gewesen. Wann immer Alistair über die Schulter sah, erblickte er sie am Horizont. Als sollte er permanent daran erinnert werden, dass sie den Zirkel vor gerade einmal drei Tagen verlassen hatten.

Die Erinnerungen an diesen … _Besuch_ verfolgten Alistair seitdem bis in seine Träume. Natürlich war er mit Albträumen bestens vertraut, seit er zum Grauen Wächter ernannt worden war – herrje, sie waren praktisch eine Berufskrankheit! Aber die Bilder aus dem Zirkel der Magi, die sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatten, bargen ihr ganz eigenes Ausmaß an Schrecken.

 _Wie hatte eine Handvoll Blutmagier nur so viel Leid und Tod bringen können?_ , fragte sich Alistair schaudernd und dachte zurück an die Geschehnisse, die sich vor drei Tagen in dem Turm ereignet hatten.

An die Leichen der Magier und Schüler in den Schlafsälen.

An die Dämonen mit ihren feurigen Klauen und hinterlistigen Augen.

An den Templer – Cullen –, wie er zitternd in seinem magischen Gefängnis gekauert hatte, dem Wahnsinn nahe.

Und an all das Blut … oh Erbauer, das Blut! Es hatte den Boden des gesamten Turms getränkt, in jedem Raum, jedem Flur und jedem Stockwerk.

Alistair war sich sicher, den Geruch nie wieder aus der Nase zu bekommen. Selbst hier draußen in der Wildnis, weitab von jeder menschlichen Behausung, konnte er das Blut noch riechen. Das Blut, die Verwesung und das verbrannte Fleisch: den Geruch einer Abscheulichkeit.

Wieder erschauderte Alistair. Von all den Schrecken, denen sie im Zirkel der Magi begegnet waren, – Dämonen, Geister, fanatische Blutmagier – hatte ihn doch nichts so sehr erschüttert wie der Anblick der Abscheulichkeiten. Alistairs ganze Ausbildung bei den Templern hatte dem Zweck gedient, eben jene Kreaturen zu vernichten, und doch hatte er nie zuvor eine Abscheulichkeit gesehen.

Bis vor drei Tagen.

Sie waren so … unmenschlich gewesen, so monströs. Nur die Überreste ihrer zerfetzten Kleidung hatten erahnen lassen, dass ihre Körper einst Menschen gehört hatten.

Alistair erinnerte sich an den Moment, als er und seine Gefährten die Kammer der Läuterung an der Spitze des Turms gestürmt hatten. Irving, der Erste Verzauberer, und die anderen überlebenden Magier hatten am Boden gelegen und mit ansehen müssen, wie einer der ihren von einem Dämon in Besitz genommen wurde. Und dann hatte dieser sich verändert! Beim Erbauer, die Schreie und das Geräusch der berstenden Knochen, als sich der Körper der Magiers langsam verformt hatte!

Zu wissen, dass die Abscheulichkeiten einst Menschen gewesen waren, war schlimm genug. Aber die Verwandlung leibhaftig mitanzusehen … Ein solches Entsetzen hatte Alistair nie zuvor in seinem Leben verspürt.

Und doch wusste er, dass nichts von dem, was er gefühlt hatte, annähernd an das herankam, was in jenem Moment in Alim vorgegangen sein musste. In den Wochen, die sie bisher zusammen gereist waren, hatte Alistair den Elfenmagier nur als ruhigen und beherrschten Mann kennengelernt, mit einem scharfen Verstand, unendlichem Mut und einem gütigen Herzen. Er konnte in einem Moment ein weinendes Kind trösten, im nächsten einen Banditen zu einem Häuflein Asche verbrennen und gleich darauf mit einem vorbeikommenden Händler um den Preis für ein Paar Stiefel feilschen.

Doch niemals hatte Alistair den Elfen zornig erlebt, niemals hasserfüllt – bis zu jenem Moment in der Kammer der Läuterung.

Alim hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er froh war, dem Zirkel der Magi entkommen zu sein. Selbst die Aussicht, als Grauer Wächter für den Rest seines Lebens gegen die Dunkle Brut kämpfen zu müssen, schien ihm besser zu gefallen, als auf Ewig hinter jenen Turmmauern eingesperrt zu sein.

Und dennoch war der Zirkel sein Zuhause gewesen. Das Leben im Turm war alles, woran er sich je erinnerte, und seine Bewohner die einzige Familie, die er kannte. Wie viele der Abscheulichkeiten, die sie erschlagen hatten, waren wohl alte Freunde gewesen? Mitschüler? Mentoren? Hatte Alim manche von ihnen erkannt, bevor er ihre Körper mit seiner Magie zerrissen hatte?

Alistair vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Doch angesichts der Wut, mit der der Elf seine Zauber gegen Uldred, den Anführer der Blutmagier und Schuldigen an all dem Chaos, geschleudert hatte, waren die Ereignisse im Zirkel nicht spurlos an ihm vorübergegangen.

Alistair seufzte. Auch wenn sie die Maleficare, die für alls das verantwortlich gewesen waren, besiegen und die Zirkelmagier letzten Endes retten konnten, war es ein freudloser Sieg gewesen. Einer, der zu viele Opfer gekostet hatte. Aber hätte Alim sich nicht gegen den Kommandanten der Templer gestellt, wären es noch viel mehr gewesen.

Kommandant Greagoir hatte den gesamten Zirkel auslöschen wollen. Jeden überlebenden Magier und Templer, nur um sicherzugehen, dass auch ja keine Abscheulichkeit entkam. Doch Alim hatte sich geweigert, Unschuldige zu töten. Alistair hatte ihn erst für verrückt gehalten, dass er dieses Wagnis eingehen wollte. Nun jedoch war er froh, dass der Elf sich nicht hatte umstimmen lassen. Alistair war sich sicher, die Tatsache, dass sie zumindest einige Mitglieder des Zirkels hatten retten können, war das einzige, dass Alim an jenem Tag vor dem Zusammenbruch bewahrt hatte.

_Hoffentlich war es genug._

Sein Gefährte war stark und mutig, aber er war jung. Nach den Gesetzen Fereldens galt er gerade so als Erwachsener. Nicht, dass Alistair sich selbst für alt hielt, aber immerhin hatte er bereits seinen zwanzigsten Sommer gesehen. Und dennoch hatte die Schlacht bei Ostagar und der Tod der anderen Grauen Wächter ausgereicht, um ihn beinahe zu zerbrechen. Rasch verdrängte Alistair diesen Gedanken wieder. Es würde lange dauern, bis er an Ostagar zurückdenken konnte, ohne das Bedürfnis zu haben, laut zu schreien.

Ein lautes Platschen und das plötzliche Geräusch von Flügelschlägen schreckten ihn jäh aus seinen Gedanken auf. Die Sonne war inzwischen fast gänzlich hinter den westlichen Berggipfeln verschwunden und der See lag in völliger Dunkelheit. Dennoch sah Alistair noch genug, um das Paar Enten zu erkennen, das aus dem Schilfrohr herausflatterte und panisch versuchte, an Höhe zu gewinnen. Doch schon tauchte ein weiterer Schatten auf – größer und unbeholfen im Wasser –, der mit einem mächtigen Satz einen der Vögel mit seinen Zähnen packte.

Federn stoben, große Pfoten platschten durch das Wasser und plötzlich sah sich Alistair einem schwanzwedelnden, triefenden Mabari gegenüber, der stolz seine Jagdbeute präsentierte. Noch bevor Alistair ein lobendes Wort sprechen konnte, schüttelte sich der Hund und Alistair verspürte jäh das Bedürfnis nach trockenen Hosen.

„Boss!“, rief er ärgerlich.

Der Mann war sich sicher, könnten Hunde grinsen, dieser hätte es getan. Aber Alistair würde sich nicht noch einmal auf ein Streitgespräch mit dem Mabari einlassen! Nicht wenn die Aussicht bestand, dieses zu verlieren …

_Wie ging noch das Sprichwort? „Mabaris sind schlau genug, um zu sprechen, und klug genug, es nicht zu tun.“_

Nun, zumindest _dieser_ Mabari brauchte keine Worte, um sich mitzuteilen. Die Schadenfreude stand ihm auch so ins Gesicht geschrieben. Triefend folgte Alistair dem Hund zurück zum Lager, welcher ohne Umwege zu seinem Herrn trottete. Alim lobte Boss für die gefangene Ente und nahm sie ihm ohne Zögern aus dem Maul. Alistair war sich sicher, dass der Mabari jedem anderen dafür die Hand abgebissen hätte. Doch bei dem Elfen war Boss das reinste Schoßhündchen. Voller Begeisterung warf er sich auf den Rücken und präsentierte Alim seinen Bauch, welcher sich lachend zu ihm herunterbeugte, um den Hund ausgiebig zu kraulen. Boss streckte selig die Zunge heraus und grunzte.

Alistair schnaubte.

_Der mächtige Magier und sein Kriegshund, welch furchterregender Anblick!_

Doch in Wahrheit war er froh, endlich wieder ein Lächeln auf Alims Gesicht zu sehen. Vielleicht verblassten die Erinnerungen an die Schrecken im Zirkel langsam. Oder der Tag war einfach zu seltsam gewesen und hatte dem Elfen genügend Ablenkung geboten, um nicht weiter über die Geschehnisse im Turm nachzudenken.

Und was für ein seltsamer Tag es gewesen war! Zuerst waren sie von einer Horde Dunkler Brut angegriffen worden. An sich nichts Ungewöhnliches, immerhin war das Auftauchen der scheußlichen Kreaturen der einzige Grund, warum sie überhaupt durchs Land stiefelten.

Noch wollten viele Bewohner Fereldens nicht glauben, was die Grauen Wächter bereits wussten: Eine weitere Verderbnis war angebrochen. Nach über vierhundert Jahren des Friedens war erneut ein Erzdämon erwacht und bereitete sich darauf vor, die Dunkle Brut an die Oberfläche zu führen. Wenn es den Grauen Wächtern nicht gelänge, sie rechtzeitig aufzuhalten, könnten sie das gesamte Land überrennen und vernichten. Oder sogar den ganzen Kontinent.

Nein, Scharmützel mit der Dunklen Brut waren derzeit wahrlich an der Tagesordnung.

Doch dann war ihre Kameradin Wynne nach dem Kampf zusammengebrochen und hatte nur merkwürdige Andeutungen gemacht, als Alim sie nach dem Grund für ihren Anfall gefragt hatte.

Und schließlich waren sie am Nachmittag in einen Hinterhalt geraten – aus dem sie absurderweise mit einem neuen Reisegefährten hervorgegangen waren.

Alistair hatte sich von Anfang an gegen die Position des Anführers gesträubt und dem anderen Grauen Wächter mit Freuden das Kommando über ihre kleine Gruppe überlassen. Alim war trotz seiner Jugend und Unerfahrenheit ein guter Anführer und traf meist kluge Entscheidungen. Was jedoch die Wahl seiner Kameraden betraf, so musste Alistair zugeben, dass der Elfenmagier eher … unkonventionell dachte.

Immerhin, die Klosterschwester mit den religiösen Visionen und die steinalte Zirkelmagierin erweckten mit viel Wohlwollen noch den Anschein von Normalität. Auch die beiden zwergischen Händler, die sich ihnen aus Zweckmäßigkeit angeschlossen hatten, machten keine Probleme. Aber die Hexe der Wildnis und der wegen Mordes verurteilte Qunari bereiteten Alistair schon einiges Unbehagen, wenn er ehrlich sein sollte.

Und seit dem heutigen Tag gesellte sich zu diesem illustren Grüppchen von Sonderlingen also auch noch ein Meuchelmörder.

Ein elfischer Meuchelmörder.

Aus Antiva.

Ein Meuchelmörder, der den Auftrag hatte, _Alim und Alistair umzubringen_.

Ein Meuchelmörder, der ihnen von keinem Geringeren als dem Thronräuber Teyrn Loghain auf den Hals gehetzt worden war!

Und anstatt besagten Meuchelmörder – _Zevran_ – nach dem missglückten Hinterhalt endgültig auszuschalten, erlaubte Alim ihm, sich ihrer Gruppe anzuschließen?!

Was dachte sich sein Freund dabei? War es möglich, dass ihr Anführer nach den Ereignissen im Zirkel vor lauter Trauer den Verstand verloren hatte? Vertraute Alim wirklich darauf, dass Zevrans Treueschwur aufrichtig war? Oder glaubte er, der Meuchelmörder würde keine große Gefahr darstellen, selbst wenn dieser einen erneuten Versuch unternähme, die beiden Grauen Wächter auszuschalten?

Jetzt da Alistair über die Ereignisse des Tages nachdachte, musste er zugeben, dass Zevrans Falle nicht besonders beeindruckend gewesen war. Hätte sich der Elf im Verborgenen gehalten, wäre ihm der Anschlag vermutlich geglückt. Ein schneller Wurf mit dem Messer oder ein gut platzierter Pfeil und er hätte zumindest eines seiner Ziele erledigen können, noch bevor die Gruppe gewusst hätte, wie ihr geschieht.

Doch stattdessen hatten Zevran und seine angeheuerten Schläger sich ihnen auf offener Straße zum Kampf gestellt. Was hatte sich der Schurke davon erhofft? Allein aufgrund der Anwesenheit dreier Magier musste er gewusst haben, dass er gegen ihre Gruppe keine Chance im offenen Kampf hatte. Es war beinahe so, als hätte Zevran gewollt, dass sein Auftrag fehlschlug.

_War dies alles ein Trick? Wollte er uns nur in Sicherheit wiegen, um dann in einem unbeobachteten Moment zuzuschlagen?_

Stirnrunzelnd suchte Alistair das Lager nach ihrem Neuzugang ab. Dort! Zevran hatte es sich neben Leliana am Feuer bequem gemacht und plauderte angeregt mit ihr, während beide Gemüse für den Eintopf zurechtschnitten. Alistair fragte sich, wie klug es war, einen Attentäter, der sich nach eigener Aussage bestens mit Giften auskannte – und _der noch vor wenigen Stunden versucht hatte, sie zu töten, verdammt nochmal! –_ bei der Zubereitung des Abendessens helfen zu lassen.

Aber Leliana war selbst in derlei Dingen bewandert, also würde sie hoffentlich darauf achten, dass der Eintopf giftfrei blieb. Ob sie sich mit Absicht zu dem Elfen gesellt hatte, um ihn im Auge zu behalten? Manchmal hatte Alistair den Eindruck, dass sie weitaus mehr war als nur eine Klosterschwester und Bänkelsängerin. Zugegeben, ihre Tödlichkeit mit Pfeil und Bogen waren auch ein recht deutliches Indiz. Doch was immer Leliana zu verbergen hatte, es war Alistair gleich, solange sie ihm dabei half herauszufinden, was _Zevran_ zu verbergen hatte!

Und überhaupt, vielleicht sollte Alistair so langsam einige seiner eigenen Geheimnisse preisgeben … Ihr nächster geplanter Halt war Schloss Redcliffe und bevor sie Arl Eamon gegenübertraten, sollte er zumindest Alim über seine Herkunft einweihen.

_Oh, Erbauer, das wird interessant werden. „Hey, weißt du noch, wie ich dir erzählt habe, dass ich als Bastard einer Küchenmagd geboren wurde? Nun, ich sollte vielleicht noch eine Kleinigkeit über meinen Vater erwähnen … Er war möglicherweise … nun, eigentlich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit … der frühere König von Ferelden …“_

Alistair verzog die Miene bei der Vorstellung, wie Alim und die anderen auf diese Neuigkeit reagieren mochten. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde der Eintopf ihn heute Abend vergiften und ihm dieses unangenehme Gespräch ersparen.

Mit diesem tröstenden Gedanken trat er ans Feuer und gesellte sich zu seinen Kameraden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das war mal ein abrupter Einstieg. Ich hoffe, du verzeihst es mir, werter Leser, dass ich dich mitten ins Geschehen geworfen habe. Sicherlich bist du im Moment noch ziemlich verwirrt, aber alle Fragen werden sich zu gegebener Zeit klären – vermutlich. ;)
> 
> Ich habe wohlgemerkt bereits sämtliche Kapitel fertig und werde versuchen, sie in kurzen Zeitabständen nach und nach hochzuladen.


	2. Eine Frage des Vertrauens

_So hatte ich mir die Heimkehr nach Redcliffe nicht vorgestellt._

Kaum hatte Alistair dies gedacht, stürmte schon der nächste Untote auf ihn zu. Mit einem Schwerthieb schlug er der widerwärtigen Kreatur den Kopf von den Schultern. In hohem Bogen flog dieser durch die Luft und kullerte ein paar Meter den Hügel hinab. Dort war eine Senke, in der sich bereits eine beachtliche Anzahl von Köpfen angesammelt hatte.

Alistair erlaubte sich einen Moment, um zu verschnaufen. Das war nun die zweite Welle von wandelnden Leichen, die sie abgewehrt hatten. Und weitere würden sicherlich bald folgen.

Der Krieger sah sich um. Bisher schien noch keiner der Verteidiger Redcliffes ernsthaften Schaden genommen zu haben. Ser Perth und seine Ritter hatten sich wacker geschlagen. Offenbar erfüllte die Gegenwart zweier Grauer Wächter an ihrer Seite sie mit Zuversicht. Oder war es ihr Glaube, dass der Erbauer seine schützende Hand über sie hielt?

Alistairs eigener Glaube war trotz der vielen Jahre, die er im Kloster bei den Templern zugebracht hatte, nie sonderlich stark gewesen. Und dennoch war ihm bei Alims Lüge über die „heiligen Amulette“, die der Elf den Rittern vor der Schlacht überreicht hatte, mulmig geworden. Aber wenn sie den Männern tatsächlich Hoffnung schenkten, war der kleine Schwindel es sicherlich wert.

_Besser sie glauben, ein paar Symbole auf Metallplatten beschützen sie, als dass sie weinend im Staub hocken._

Im Moment war Alistair alles recht, das ihnen half, die Nacht lebend zu überstehen. Alim war den ganzen Tag durch das Dorf Redcliffe gelaufen, hatte verschiedene Leute beschwatzt, andere bedroht und wieder anderen versprochen, arme Jungfrauen in Nöten zu retten, wenn sie nur dabei mithelfen würden, das Dorf vor dem drohenden Angriff der Untoten zu beschützen.

Und bis jetzt ging ihre Strategie auf. Alim, Alistair, Zevran und Morrigan hatten sich der ersten Verteidigungslinie um Ser Perth angeschlossen und hießen alle untoten Kreaturen, die aus dem Schloss von Redcliffe hervorkrochen, mit Stahl und Feuerbällen willkommen. Die Ölfässer, die die Ritter auf Alims Vorschlag hin auf den Pfad gestellt hatten, leisteten gute Dienste. Der Weg vom Schloss war inzwischen ein einziges Flammenmeer und gut ein Drittel der Untoten zerfiel zu Asche, noch bevor sie ihre Stellung erreichten.

„Nächste Welle im Anmarsch!“

Ser Perths Ruf lenkte Alistairs Gedanken wieder auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe: wandelnde Leichen umbringen. Sein Leben hatte wirklich eine seltsame Wende genommen.

Aus den Rauchwolken traten die nächsten Untoten. Flammen zehrten an ihren Körpern und doch schien sie das nicht sonderlich zu kümmern. Ungerührt kamen sie näher.

Alistair hob seinen Schild und stürmte auf die Gegner zu. Ser Perths Ritter taten es ihm gleich, während Alim und Morrigan aus sicherer Entfernung Blitze und Feuer auf ihre Feinde niederprasseln ließen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass man diese Scheusale _noch mehr_ in Brand setzen konnte?

Und Zevran? Der schien überall und nirgends zugleich zu sein. Hätte Alistair einen Moment Zeit gehabt, hätte er den Klingentanz des Elfen sicherlich bewundert. Doch für den Augenblick war er einfach nur froh, dass Zevran auf ihrer Seite war.

Das hieß natürlich nicht, dass Alistair dem Schurken inzwischen vertraute! Aber wie es aussah, müsste er zumindest heute Nacht nicht mit einem Attentatsversuch rechnen. Nicht, solange Zevran alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, die wandelnden Leichen ein zweites Mal zum Erbauer zu schicken. Alistair rammte seinen Schild in eine der Kreaturen und schwang sein Schwert. Ein weiterer Kopf gesellte sich zu der Sammlung unten am Hügel.

So ging es Angriff um Angriff und dann plötzlich war es vorbei. Alistairs Augen folgten dem Pfad hinauf Richtung Schloss, doch konnte er keinen weiteren Untoten ausmachen.

_War das wirklich alles? Kann es so leicht sein?_

Alistair drehte sich zu seinen Gefährten um. Zevrans Gesicht und seine Lederrüstung waren rußverschmiert, ansonsten jedoch machte er den Eindruck, als hätte er gerade nichts Aufregenderes getan, als ein Tässchen Tee im Salon einer orlaisianischen Dame zu trinken. Lässig lehnte er an einen Baum und polierte einen seiner Dolche. Morrigan wirkte geradezu gelangweilt und bedachte Alistair mit dem gleichen Blick wie immer. Jener Blick, der Alistair das Gefühl gab, dass er eines schönen Morgens als Kröte aufwachen würde. Oder gar nicht mehr aufwachen. Wer konnte das bei einer Hexe schon so genau wissen.

Nur ihr Anführer schien sich nicht zu entspannen. Alims Finger glitten in eine seiner vielen Taschen – tatsächlich war Alistair davon überzeugt, die Robe des Magiers bestünde nur aus Taschen! – und holten ein Lyriumfläschchen hervor, dass er mit wenigen Schlucken leerte. Alistairs Templersinne spürten, wie die Magie durch Alims Adern floss und sich dessen Manareserven erholten. Offenbar war auch der Elf nicht davon überzeugt, dass der Kampf tatsächlich vorbei war.

Kaum hatte Alistair dies gedacht, hörten sie einen Schrei. Doch kam dieser nicht oben vom Hügel und aus der Richtung des Schlosses, sondern unten aus dem Dorf! Entsetzen machte sich auf Alims Gesicht breit und bevor Alistair ein Wort sagen konnte, packte der Elf seinen mannshohen Magierstab und stürmte an ihm vorbei in Richtung Redcliffe. Die Ritter, Alistair und seine übrigen Gefährten folgten ihm.

Auf halbem Weg kam ihnen ein Dörfler entgegen, der schrie, dass die Untoten über den See kommen würden. Beim Erbauer!

Noch bevor sie das Dorf erreichten, schlug ihnen Schlachtenlärm entgegen. Sie hatten ihre restlichen Kameraden unter der Führung von Sten bei den Dorfbewohnern zurückgelassen. Der Qunari war vielleicht nicht die freundlichste Person, aber er war ein hervorragender Soldat und seine Anwesenheit hatte die Moral der Dorfmiliz vor der Schlacht erheblich verbessert. Oder vielleicht war es auch das Freibier gewesen, dass Bella in der Taverne ausgeschenkt hatte.

Nichtsdestotrotz war Alistair froh zu wissen, dass die Dörfler sich dem Angriff nicht allein stellen mussten. Der Platz vor der Kirche wimmelte bereits von Untoten. Die Miliz wehrte sich tapfer, doch sie bestand großteils aus unerfahrenen Bauern und es waren Alims Gefährten, die wirklich einen Unterschied ausmachten. Stens Breitschwert schlug drei der Scheusale mit einem einzigen Hieb in Stücke, Leliana ließ ihren Bogen singen und schickte Pfeil um Pfeil in das Getümmel und Boss zertrümmerte die Knochen der Untoten zwischen seinen Kiefern. Dazwischen stand Wynne, die immer wieder schützende Barrieren oder heilende Zauber über die Verteidiger legte.

Zu diesem Chaos gesellte sich nun die Gruppe um Alim hinzu und Alistair verlor schnell jeglichen Überblick. Für die nächsten Minuten hieß es nur: Ducken, Zuschlagen, nicht von Feuerbällen getroffen werden. Einfach zu merken.

Doch langsam fingen Alistairs Kräfte an zu schwinden und inzwischen blutete er aus mehreren kleinen Wunden. Nichts Gefährliches, aber er würde umso rascher ermüden. Wie viel Zeit war seit dem ersten Angriff wohl vergangen? Kämpften sie wirklich erst seit Sonnenuntergang?

Plötzlich spürte Alistair Wärme durch seinen Körper fließen und vor seinen Augen schlossen sich die Schnitte auf seinen Armen. Zum Glück war ihm das Gefühl von Alims Heilmagie mittlerweile vertraut, sonst hätte er wohl vor Entsetzen geschrien. Oder sein Schwert fallen gelassen. Beides keine guten Optionen in seiner derzeitigen Lage.

Suchend sah sich Alistair nach dem Elfen um und entdeckte ihn auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Dorfplatzes. Sein Freund lehnte an eine der Hütten und griff schon wieder in seine Tasche nach den Lyriumfläschchen. Offenbar hatte der Heilzauber Alims Manareserven erschöpft. Und drei der Untoten schlurften genau auf ihn zu. Verdammt!

Mit neuer Kraft schlug sich Alistair seinen Weg durch das Schlachtengetümmel. Er musste den Magier erreichen! Aber es waren so viele Feinde zwischen ihnen. Für jeden, den er erschlug, schienen zwei weitere dessen Platz einzunehmen. Mit Entsetzen sah Alistair, wie die Kreaturen Alim bedrängten. Dieser hatte es für den Moment aufgegeben, nach dem Lyrium in seiner Robe zu suchen, und wehrte die Untoten nur mit seinem Stab ab, den er wie einen Schild vor sich hielt. Die Anstrengung trieb dem Elfen den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Zoll um Zoll wich er zurück.

Plötzlich riss eines der Scheusale Alim zu Boden und Alistair sah, wie sein Freund unter den wandelnden Leichen begraben wurde. Doch noch bevor der Krieger seine Wut und Trauer herausschreien konnte, mischte sich ein weiterer Kämpfer in das Geschehen ein. Mit einem Hechtsprung riss die Gestalt zwei der Untoten von Alim fort. Dolche aus Veridium blitzten auf und einen Herzschlag später lagen alle drei Angreifer leblos im Staub.

Beschützend stellte sich Zevran vor Alim, bis dieser sich aufgesetzt hatte. Dann reichte der eine Elf dem anderen die Hand und half ihm auf die Beine.

Alistair hörte nicht, was die beiden sprachen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er es nicht einmal verstanden, wenn er direkt neben ihnen gestanden hätte, so laut schlug sein Herz.

 _Alim ist am Leben und Zevran hat ihn gerettet! Alim ist am Leben und_ Zevran _hat ihn gerettet!_

Scheinbar musste er seine Meinung über den Meuchelmörder überdenken. Nun, das würde er am Morgen tun, sollte er diesen noch erleben. Erst einmal galt es, die Untoten endgültig zum Erbauer zu schicken! Mit einem letzten Blick vergewisserte Alistair sich, dass Alim wohlauf war, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Feinde lenkte.

Erbarmungslos tobte die Schlacht weiter und so mancher Dorfbewohner oder Ritter von Redcliffe ließ in dieser Nacht sein Leben. Zwischen zwei Häusern stolperte Alistair über die Leiche von Loyd. Er hatte den fetten Wirt nicht sonderlich gemocht, aber dieses Schicksal hatte er ihm nicht gewünscht. Wenigstens hatte Bella nun Ruhe vor Loyds wandernden Händen.

Und dann endlich war der Kampf vorbei und der letzte Untote ging zu Boden. Sie hatten gesiegt. Entgegen aller Zweifel war Redcliffe gerettet!

_Dem Erbauer sei Dank._

Mit bleischweren Gliedern humpelte Alistair über den Dorfplatz zur Kirche, lehnte sich an die Wand und ließ sich zu Boden gleiten. Dass er sich dabei ausgerechnet neben Zevran setzte, bemerkte er erst, als sein Hintern schon den kalten Stein berührte. Für einen Moment erwog Alistair, sich einen anderen Ruheplatz zu suchen, doch schließlich siegte seine Erschöpfung über sein Misstrauen. Und hatte er nicht entschieden, dass Zevran heute Nacht keine Bedrohung darstellen würde? Er beschloss, sein Glück zu versuchen. Davon hatte er schon immer mehr als genug gehabt. Und der Elf machte ohnehin nicht den Eindruck, als wäre er noch in der Lage, seine Dolche zu heben.

Das – und nur das! – war der Grund, warum Alistair schließlich sämtliche Bedenken über Zevran für den Moment beiseite schob und die Augen schloss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein kurzer Überblick über unser illustres Grüppchen:
> 
> Alistair – ein menschlicher Grauer Wächter mit der Ausbildung eines Templers, Schwertkämpfer und der Protagonist dieser Geschichte
> 
> Alim – der Hauptcharakter meines Dragon Age-Spiels, ein Grauer Wächter und elfischer Zirkelmagier
> 
> Boss – Alims Mabari (speziell in Ferelden gezüchtete Kriegshunderasse)
> 
> Zevran – ein elfischer Schurke und Meuchelmörder
> 
> Leliana – eine menschliche Bardin, Bogenschützin und ehemalige Klosterschwester
> 
> Wynne – eine ältere menschliche Zirkelmagierin und Heilerin
> 
> Morrigan – eine menschliche abtrünnige Magierin (was bedeutet, dass sie sich der Kontrolle durch den Zirkel entzieht), „Hexe der Wildnis“
> 
> Sten – ein Krieger und Angehöriger der Qunari, eine geheimnisvolle Rasse hünenhafter Wesen, die erst vor wenigen hundert Jahren auf dem Kontinent von Thedas erschien


	3. Guapo

Alistair war sich sicher, selbst wenn er den Turm der Magi nie wieder betreten müsste, wäre es noch einmal zu viel. Er hatte vom Zirkel wahrlich für den Rest seines Lebens genug. Und dennoch war genau dieser ihr Ziel.

Schon wieder.

Die Freude über ihren Sieg über die Untoten war nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen. Nachdem sie in Schloss Redcliffe eingedrungen waren und weitere Scharmützel mit wandelnden Leichen gefochten hatten, hatten sie endlich die Ursache hinter den unheimlichen Vorfällen erfahren.

Dass hier Magie und Dämonen am Werk waren, hatte Alistair erwartet. Aber das ausgerechnet _Connor_ hinter all dem steckte, war ein Schock gewesen. Wie konnte _ein Kind_ der Auslöser für all das sein?

 _Ein magiebegabtes Kind_ , rief Alistair sich ins Gedächtnis. _Ein magiebegabtes Kind ohne Ausbildung durch einen Zirkel. Ein magiebegabtes, verängstigtes Kind, das das Leben seines Vaters retten wollte._

Magier hatten schon aus geringeren Anlässen Pakte mit Dämonen geschlossen. Alistair stellte sich vor, wie Connors Geist durch das Nichts geirrt sein musste – voller Angst, sein Vater würde sich nicht mehr von seinem Krankenlager erheben.

_Verzweiflung, Unerfahrenheit und die Gabe der Magie. Ein gefundenes Fressen für Dämonen._

Hatte der Junge gewusst, was für ein Wesen sich ihm in seinen Träumen näherte? Wie süß waren die Versprechungen des Dämons gewesen, dass Connor ihm die Kontrolle über seinen Körper überlassen hatte?

Alistair erinnerte sich an den Moment, als sie den Thronsaal von Schloss Redcliffe betreten hatten. Das Ding, das aussah wie Connor, hatte sich genüsslich auf dem Boden geräkelt, das kindliche Gesicht zu einer hämischen Fratze verzogen. Sein Onkel Bann Teagan war wie toll umhergesprungen und hatte Unsinn gelallt, völlig der Gedankenkontrolle des Dämons unterworfen.

Und Isolde? Sie hatte einfach nur daneben gestanden, verängstigt und voller Verzweiflung. Alistair empfand Mitleid mit der Arlessa, auch wenn sie vermutlich die meiste Schuld an dem ganzen Debakel trug. Sie hatte Connors Magiebegabung verheimlicht und ihn nicht zum Zirkel der Magi geschickt, wie es das Gesetz verlangte.

Der Templer in Alistair verurteilte diese Entscheidung, gab es doch kaum eine größere Gefahr als einen Magier, der seine Kräfte nicht zu kontrollieren wusste. Und wie so etwas enden konnte, hatte Redcliffe gerade auf äußerst schmerzliche Weise erfahren müssen.

Doch der Waisenjunge in Alistair, der nie aufgehört hatte, sich nach einer Familie zu sehnen, konnte es einer Mutter nicht verübeln, dass sie ihr einziges Kind hatte bei sich behalten wollen.

Die Worte eines Gelehrten, der einmal im Kloster zugegen gewesen war, gerieten ihm ins Gedächtnis: „Jedwedes Leid entspringt letztendlich immer aus Liebe.“ Offenbar steckte darin zumindest ein Funken Wahrheit.

Seufzend fuhr sich Alistair durch das Haar. Würden ihnen die Magier im Zirkel wirklich helfen können, Connor von dem Dämon zu befreien? Doch gleich darauf vertrieb der Krieger diese Zweifel aus seinem Kopf.

_Sie müssen es einfach schaffen! Sonst ist der Junge dem Tod geweiht!_

Wenn sie die Kontrolle des Dämons über Connor und die Bewohner von Schloss Redcliffe beenden wollten, mussten sie es irgendwie schaffen, das Ding aus Connors Körper zu vertreiben. Vorzugsweise ohne weiteres Blutvergießen.

Sie durften einfach nicht scheitern! Nicht nach all den Schwierigkeiten, die sie bereits überwunden hatten!

Alistairs Blick fiel auf ihren Anführer, der wie üblich an der Spitze der Gruppe lief. Seitdem sie Redcliffe verlassen hatten, war nicht ein Wort über Alims Lippen gekommen. War es die Rückkehr zum Turm, die den Elfen beschäftigte? Dachte er an ihren letzten Besuch dort zurück? An Uldred und seine Blutmagier? An die Abscheulichkeiten? Die vielen Toten?

Doch dann fiel Alistair wieder ein, dass auch Redcliffe für den Elfen sehr persönlich gewesen war: _Jowan._

Alistair war sich noch immer nicht sicher, wer der Magier war, den sie in den Kerkern des Schlosses gefunden hatten. Oh, ein Abtrünniger, sicherlich. Ein Abtrünniger, den Arlessa Isolde in ihr Haus gelassen hatte, damit dieser klammheimlich ihren Sohn in der Magie unterweisen konnte. Nur dumm, dass dieser auch gleich die Gelegenheit wahrnahm, Arl Eamon, ihren Ehemann, zu vergiften.

_Wie viele Meuchelmörder stehen eigentlich auf Loghains Gehaltsliste? Und warum in Andrastes Namen lassen wir sie immer am Leben?!_

Jowan war voller Reue gewesen, keine Frage, aber nach allem was Alistair gehört hatte, war der Mann nicht nur ein Abtrünniger, sondern auch noch ein Blutmagier! War es wirklich sicher, ihn einfach laufen zu lassen? Schließlich hatten sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit erfahren müssen, wie viel Schaden auch nur ein einziger Maleficar anrichten konnte. Sie hätten ihn wenigstens wieder in seine Zelle sperren sollen!

Aber letztendlich wäre dies sein Todesurteil gewesen. Wenn … _falls_ Arl Eamon sich je wieder erholen und aus seinem todesähnlichen Schlaf erwachen sollte, hätte er nicht gezögert, den Magier für seine Verbrechen hinzurichten. Und es hatte einst eine Zeit gegeben – damals während ihrer gemeinsamen Ausbildung im Zirkel –, in der Alim Jowan einen Freund genannt hatte. Konnte Alistair es dem Elfen wirklich verübeln, dass er den gefangenen Abtrünnigen hatte ziehen lassen? Selbst wenn Jowan diese Freundschaft verraten hatte.

Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Alistair von Alims Rekrutierung zu den Grauen Wächtern gehört hatte. Bisher hatte er angenommen, Duncan hätte einfach einen vielversprechenden jungen Elfenmagier im Turm gefunden und diesen für ihre Reihen verpflichtet. Und natürlich entsprach dies auch der Wahrheit. Dass er besagten Magier damit aber gleichzeitig vor einer Bestrafung durch die Templer bewahrt hatte, weil Alim unwissentlich einem befreundeten Blutmagier zur Flucht verholfen hatte … Nun, das war in Duncans Erzählung nicht vorgekommen.

Wie so oft überkam Alistair ein Gefühl der Trauer, wenn er an den Kommandanten dachte. Duncan hätte ihren Kampf gegen die Dunkle Brut anführen sollen. Ein Wort von ihm und sämtliche Lords und Ladies von Ferelden hätten sich unter ihrem Banner vereint und wären gemeinsam gegen die Verderbnis gezogen!

Natürlich wusste Alistair, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, aber in seinen Augen war Duncan immer der Mann gewesen, der sie alle vor der Dunklen Brut retten würde. Bis er und die übrigen Wächter durch Loghains feigen Verrat den Tod gefunden hatten. Duncans Vermächtnis lag nun auf Alistairs und Alims Schultern.

Und letztere sahen im Moment so steif aus, als wären sie aus Holz. Alistair überlegte, ob er irgendetwas zu seinem Freund sagen konnte, um dessen Anspannung zu lindern. Ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

_„Hey, bestimmt haben sie inzwischen das meiste Blut im Turm weggewischt!“_

Nein, das wäre mit Sicherheit _nicht_ hilfreich. Das Ziel war es, Alim aufzuheitern, nicht ihn dazu zu bringen, sich in den Calenhad-See zu stürzen.

Genau aus diesem Grund eignete sich Alistair nicht als Anführer. Er war denkbar schlecht darin, andere Leute mit Worten zu inspirieren. Der Erbauer möge es verhindern, dass irgendjemand jemals auf die Idee käme, er würde sich als Thronfolger eignen – königlicher Bastard hin oder her! Ferelden läge nach einer Woche in Trümmern!

Noch bevor Alistair entschieden hatte, was er zu seinem Freund sagen wollte, kam ihm einer seiner Gefährten zuvor. Offenbar war er nicht der einzige, dem Alims Schweigsamkeit aufgefallen war – zugegeben, man müsste schon ein echter Idiot sein, um das nicht mitzubekommen –, doch hätte er erwartet, dass Leliana oder Wynne als Erste den Versuch unternehmen würden, den Elfen aus seiner Grübelei zu reißen. Dass es ausgerechnet Zevran war, der scheinbar ganz beiläufig zu ihrem Anführer aufschloss und diesen in ein Gespräch verwickelte, überraschte Alistair dagegen sehr.

Natürlich nicht Zevrans Redseligkeit, oh nein. Bevor der Elf zu ihrer Gruppe gestoßen war, hatte Alistair sich selbst für schwatzhaft gehalten, aber Zevran übertraf ihn in dieser Hinsicht um Längen. Sein Mundwerk schien einfach nie still zu stehen. Er erzählte ausschweifende Geschichten über seine Aufträge in Antiva – Mordaufträge, beim Erbauer! –, löcherte Sten mit Fragen über die Qunari oder zog Alistair mit dessen nicht vorhandenem Liebesleben auf. Und er ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, ihre weiblichen Gefährten zu umgarnen!

Alistair würde lieber nur mit einem Zahnstocher bewaffnet dem Erzdämon gegenübertreten, als noch eine Lobeshymne auf Wynnes Busen zu hören. Die Zirkelmagierin war alt genug, um seine Großmutter zu sein! Es war ein Wunder, dass sie Zevran nicht längst mit ihrem Stab eins über den Schädel gehauen hatte. Doch wahrscheinlich würde nicht einmal das den Schurken abhalten.

„… und deshalb sollte ein so hübscher Elf wie Ihr nicht so grimmig dreinschauen.“

Moment, was? Entgeistert blickte Alistair nach vorne zu ihrem Anführer. Hatte er wirklich richtig gehört? Dass Zevran sämtlichen Frauen in seiner Nähe schöne Augen machte, war eine Sache, aber hatte er gerade _Alim_ umgarnt?! Gut, diesmal würden mit Sicherheit Feuerbälle fliegen. Sein Freund würde bestimmt nicht erlauben, dass …

Doch erneut wurde Alistair überrascht. Anstatt die mystischen Kräfte des Nichts nach seinem Willen zu formen und diesem dreisten Schönling von einem Elfen das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, tat Alim … nichts. Kam es Alistair nur so vor oder sahen die Spitzen von Alims Ohren röter aus als sonst?

_Er muss einen Sonnenbrand haben. Ganz sicher. Er ist Zeit seines Lebens nie aus diesem Turm rausgekommen und das viele Herumreisen nicht gewöhnt. Und der einzige Grund, warum er Zevran nicht in ein Insekt verwandelt, ist der, dass er ein übergroßes Herz hat, voller Güte und Vergebung und …_

Bei all den Erklärungsversuchen, die sich Alistair in seinem Kopf zurechtlegte, entging ihm Alims Antwort. Doch was immer sein Freund zu Zevran gemurmelt hatte, entlockte diesem ein amüsiertes Lachen. Gefolgt von einem anzüglichen Zwinkern.

„Das freut mich zu hören, _Guapo._ “

Alistair musste kein Antivanisch können, um ein Kosewort zu erkennen, wenn er eines hörte. Und dass Alim im gleichen Moment über seine eigenen Füße stolperte, konnte er auch nicht mit einem Sonnenbrand wegerklären.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine kleine Anmerkung hierzu: Die verschiedenen Nationen in der Welt von Dragon Age sind teilweise an reale Länder bzw. Volksgruppen angelehnt. Bei einigen ist dies sehr offensichtlich: Orlais entspricht praktisch Frankreich, Ferelden hat einen sehr keltischen Touch und das Reich von Tevinter ist sowas wie das Pendant zum römischen Imperium.
> 
> Über Zevrans Heimatland Antiva herrscht in Fankreisen Uneinigkeit, ob es eher Spanien oder Italien entspricht oder doch eher einem Mix aus beidem. Da mir Zevrans Akzent im Spiel im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes spanisch vorkommt, tendiere ich zu Ersterem und darum setze ich die antivanische Sprache einfach mal mit Spanisch gleich. ;)  
> Da ich leider keine Ahnung von der spanischen Sprache habe, bin ich auf Online-Übersetzungen angewiesen. Solltest du, werter Leser, hier auf gravierende Fehler meinerseits stoßen, so fühl dich ermutigt, mich auf selbige hinzuweisen.


	4. Wache

Wenn Alistair nicht schon zuvor überzeugt war, dass Alim einen Heldenkomplex hatte, dann war er es spätestens jetzt. Natürlich war dies keine schlechte Eigenschaft für einen Grauen Wächter. Aber konnte sich sein Freund nicht auf Heldentaten beschränken, die dem Kampf gegen die Verderbnis dienten, und die übrigen einfach mal _jemand anderem_ überlassen?

Doch offenbar lag das nicht in Alims Natur. Und als die Diskussion aufkam, welchen Magier sie ins Nichts schicken würden, um sich Connors Dämon zu stellen, hatte dieser vermaledeite Elf sich natürlich sofort gemeldet.

Warum hatte er nicht einfach Irving diese Aufgabe überlassen können oder Wynne oder einem der übrigen sechs Zirkelmagier, die sie vom Turm zurück nach Redcliffe begleitet hatten? Beim Erbauer, selbst Morrigan würde sich dazu herablassen ihnen zu helfen, wenn Alim sie darum bitten würde! Seitdem der Elf ihr Flemeths Zauberbuch aus dem Zirkel gebracht hatte, war die Hexe ihm sehr zugetan. Sie ließ sich sogar hin und wieder zu einem freundlichen Wort hinreißen.

Und wenn schon jemand sein Leben riskierte, um sich ganz allein einem Dämon der Wollust zu stellen – noch dazu in dessen eigenem Territorium –, musste es dann wirklich eine der letzten beiden Personen in Ferelden sein, die in der Lage waren, den Erzdämon zur Strecke zu bringen und die Verderbnis zu beenden?

Es war erbärmlich, das wusste Alistair, immerhin war er länger bei den Grauen Wächtern als Alim, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ohne den Elfen die Dunkle Brut aufhalten sollten.

 _Hoffentlich müssen wir das nicht bald herausfinden,_ dachte er und beobachtete, wie die Zirkelmagier die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Ritual trafen.

Sie befanden sich wieder im Thronsaal von Schloss Redcliffe. Connor – oder das Ding, das sich seines Körpers bemächtigt hatte – hielt sich Bann Teagan zufolge im oberen Stockwerk auf, in der Nähe von Arl Eamons Bettstatt. Das war gut so, denn mit etwas Glück würde der Dämon nicht bemerken, was sie vorhatten, bis es zu spät war.

Ser Perth und seine Ritter hatten Stellung in den Korridoren bezogen. Sollte der Dämon sich dem Thronsaal nähern, würden sie ihn hoffentlich lange genug aufhalten können, damit Alim sich ihm im Nichts stellen konnte.

Alistair blickte hinüber zu seinem Freund. Der Elf stand in einer Ecke und konzentrierte sich auf Irving, der ihm letzte Ratschläge für seinen Kampf gegen den Dämon erteilte. Dem Ersten Verzauberer stand die Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben, seinen einstigen Schüler allein dieser Gefahr auszusetzen. Wenn sie doch nur mehr Lyrium zur Verfügung hätten, um noch einen zweiten Magier ins Nichts zu schicken!

Alim war begabt, keine Frage, aber selbst er würde Schwierigkeiten haben, einen so mächtigen Gegner ganz allein zu besiegen. Doch wusste Alistair, dass sich der Elf nicht von seinem Plan abbringen ließ. Nicht, wenn die einzige Alternative darin bestand, Connor zu töten.

Und dann war es so weit. Alim trat in die Mitte des Raums und die Zirkelmagier samt Wynne bildeten einen Kreis um ihn. Irving stand abseits und wies sie an, wie sie sich aufstellen sollten. Alistair und seine übrigen Gefährten hatten sich im Thronsaal verteilt und beobachteten das Geschehen angespannt. Selbst Zevran, der mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand lehnte, kam kein Scherz über die Lippen.

Boss lief unruhig zwischen Sten und den Magiern hin und her, doch verstand der Mabari, dass er seinem Herrn in diesem Kampf nicht zur Seite stehen konnte. Schließlich ließ er sich winselnd neben dem Qunari nieder und fixierte Alim mit seinen Blicken.

_Ich weiß, alter Junge. Mir gefällt auch nicht, was dein Herrchen da treibt._

Plötzlich erfüllte der Geruch von Lyrium die Luft und ein Licht erschien unter Alims Füßen, das sich wie eine Schlange an ihm emporwand. Noch immer stand der Elf aufrecht in der Mitte des Kreises, doch kaum hatte das Licht seine Nase und seinen Mund erreicht, rollten Alims Augen nach innen und sein Kopf sackte nach vorne. Es sah aus, als schliefe er im Stehen.

Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis Alims Geist den Dämon im Nichts gefunden hatte? Alistair wusste, dass die Zeit hinter dem Schleier anders verging als in ihrer Welt. Ein Augenblick hier konnte im Reich der Träume Wochen oder sogar Monate dauern – und umgekehrt. Ihnen blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten. Der Erbauer allein wusste, worauf.

Noch während Alistair darüber grübelte, trat Irving an ihn heran.

„Alistair, Ihr wart ein Templer, bevor Ihr zu den Grauen Wächtern kamt, richtig?“

Die Frage überraschte Alistair. Warum wollte der Erste Verzauberer das wissen? Dennoch antwortete er ihm.

„Nicht ganz. Ich wurde zum Templer ausgebildet, habe aber nie den Eid abgelegt. Die Grauen Wächter haben mich vorher rekrutiert.“

„Dennoch habt Ihr die Fähigkeiten eines Templers, nicht wahr?“

Alistair nickte.

„Dann solltet Ihr besser Euer Schwert bereithalten“, sagte Irving.

Entgeistert sah Alistair den alten Mann an. Was meinte er damit? Offenbar stand ihm die Verwirrung im Gesicht geschrieben, denn Irving sprach weiter.

„Es handelt sich hier um einen Dämon der Wolllust. Er wird versuchen, Alim zu verführen, und ihm Versprechungen machen. Macht, Ruhm, Gold, Frauen – alles, um Alim dazu zu bringen, ihm den Körper des Jungen zu überlassen.“

Alistair wurde zornig. Glaubte Irving tatsächlich, sein Freund würde sich nach all den Bemühungen, Connors Leben zu retten, auf einen Handel mit dem Dämon einlassen? Er setzte zu seiner harschen Antwort an, doch der Erste Verzauberer hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Natürlich weiß ich, dass Alim nicht darauf eingehen wird. Ihr hättet ihn bei seiner Läuterung erleben müssen. Noch nie in der Geschichte des Zirkels hat ein Schüler sich so schnell seines Dämons entledigt. Er ist einer der besten, den der Turm je hervorgebracht hat.“

Wärme und Stolz schwangen in der Stimme des alten Mannes mit, was Alistair nur noch mehr verwirrte. Worauf wollte Irving eigentlich hinaus?

„Wie auch immer, die Dämonen, denen sich unsere Schüler bei ihrer Prüfung stellen müssen, sind niedere Geister. Dämonen des Zorns. Die schwächsten in der Hierarchie. Und dennoch sind bei jeder Läuterung stets ein Dutzend Templer anwesend. Ich nehme an, Ihr wisst warum.“

Und plötzlich verstand Alistair, was Irving ihm zu erklären versuchte. Natürlich wusste er, welche Aufgabe den Templern bei der Läuterung, der Abschlussprüfung eines Magieschülers, zukam. Erwartete der Erste Verzauberer etwa, dass Alistair nun diese Rolle einnahm?

„Lässt sich der Magier nicht auf den Pakt ein, wird der Dämon dessen Geist angreifen“, fuhr Irving fort. „Und wenn der Magier diesen Kampf verliert, dann …“

Doch Alistair hörte nicht weiter zu. Er wusste auch so, was passierte, wenn ein Magier das geistige Kräftemessen mit einem Dämon verlor. Alistair sah zu Alims bewusstloser Gestalt und stellte sich vor, wie sich dessen Körper veränderte, das Fleisch aufbrach, die Sehnen zerrissen, die Finger zu Klauen wuchsen …

„Ob vollwertiger Templer oder nicht: Wenn Alim den Kampf verliert und zu einer Abscheulichkeit wird, dürft Ihr nicht zögern! Ihr müsst ihn erschlagen, noch bevor er den Kreis verlässt, oder er wird jemanden töten!“

Die grausame Wahrheit in Irvings Worten ließen in Alistair die Galle hochsteigen. Der alte Mann erwartete von ihm, dass er ohne zu zögern das Schwert gegen seinen Freund erhob? Und doch wusste Alistair, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, denn das Ding, das an Alims Stelle in ihre Welt zurückkehren würde, wäre nicht länger sein Freund.

Und trotzdem …

„Ich habe mit Alim gesprochen“, fuhr Irving fort. „Er war sich der Gefahr bewusst. Und er vertraute darauf, dass Ihr das Richtige tun würdet, wenn es nötig wäre. Dass Ihr ihn davon abhalten würdet, Unschuldige zu verletzen.“

Alistair atmete tief durch, um seine Übelkeit niederzuringen, welche immer mehr der Wut wich. Dieser sture, heroische, manipulative Bastard von einem Elfen! Wie sollte Alistair jetzt noch „Nein“ sagen?

Sollte Alim heil aus dem Nichts zurückkehren, würden sie beide eine ausgiebige Unterhaltung über den Unterschied zwischen Pflicht und Tollheit führen!

Grimmig zog Alistair sein Schwert aus der Scheide und trat näher an die Magier heran. Er spürte die Blicke seiner Kameraden auf sich, doch sah er zu keinem von ihnen herüber. Er wollte nicht wissen, was sie von ihm dachten. Wollte die Angst, die Enttäuschung, die Wut in ihren Augen nicht sehen. Wollte nicht sehen, wie die Verwirrung auf ihren Gesichtern Verständnis wich, wenn sie seine Absichten begriffen.

Dann vernahm er das unverwechselbare Geräusch von Metall, das über Leder schabte, und blickte doch auf. Zevran hatte ebenfalls seine Klingen gezogen und näherte sich nun dem Kreis der Magier. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Für einen Moment glaubte Alistair … ja, was eigentlich zu sehen? Traurigkeit? Resignation? Was auch immer in dem Elfen vorgehen mochte, wurde gleich darauf hinter einer Maske aus Entschlossenheit verborgen. Zevran nickte ihm zu. Alistair nickte zurück.

Einen Herzschlag später tat Sten es ihnen gleich und trat mit gezogenem Schwert an den Kreis heran. Leliana folgte und hielt ihren Bogen bereit. Und schließlich gesellte sich sogar Morrigan zu ihnen, den Magierstab in der Hand.

Ein Gefühl von Kameradschaft ergriff Alistair. Es hatte beinahe etwas Tröstliches. Sie würden gemeinsam Wache halten. Sie würden gemeinsam Alims Wunsch Folge leisten und ihn erlösen, sollte er sich tatsächlich in eine Abscheulichkeit verwandeln. Sie würden gemeinsam diese Bürde tragen.

Und als der sture, heroische, manipulative Bastard von einem Elfenmagier eine halbe Stunde später in seinen Körper zurückkehrte – erschöpft und blass, aber mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln und _definitiv_ _nicht als Abscheulichkeit_ , bei den Unterhosen des Erbauers! –, schrien sie ihm gemeinsam eine Schimpftirade entgegen, die nach Alistairs Empfinden bis in die Freien Marschen zu hören war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurze Erklärung: Das Nichts ist die Welt, in die der Geist einer Person wandert, während sie träumt – und glaubt man der Kirche des Erbauers auch nach ihrem Tod. Es ist die Heimat von Dämonen, die jedoch dank des Schleiers zwischen den Welten (normalerweise) nicht in der Lage sind, aus dem Nichts in die reale Welt zu gelangen. Dies ist ihnen nur möglich, wenn sie vom Geist eines Träumers Besitz ergreifen und so nach dessen Erwachen in seinen Körper in der realen Welt eindringen. Meistens ist dies nur bei Magiern möglich, da diese eine stärkere Verbindung zum Nichts haben und mithilfe eines besonderen Rituals sogar in der Lage sind, das Nichts bei vollem Bewusstsein zu betreten. 
> 
> Der Dämon kann den Geist des Magiers entweder mit Gewalt überwinden (was auf einen Kampf der Willensstärke zwischen Dämon und Magier hinausläuft) oder diesen überzeugen, ihm seinen Körper freiwillig zu überlassen – meist im Austausch gegen Macht, Reichtümer etc. 
> 
> Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass ein Pakt mit einem Dämon in der Regel für keinen der Beteiligten ein gutes Ende nimmt. Trotzdem gibt es immer wieder Idioten (oder wie in Connors Fall unwissende Kinder), die sich darauf einlassen. Aus diesem Grund muss jeder Magierschüler eine Abschlussprüfung, die sogenannte Läuterung, im Zirkel bestehen. Bei dieser stellt er sich absichtlich einem Dämon im Nichts und beweist, dass er sich von dessen Versprechungen nicht verführen lässt und stark genug ist, ihn im geistigen Kräftemessen zu besiegen. Wer diese Prüfung besteht, wird zum vollwertigen Zirkelmagier ernannt. Fällt er jedoch durch … nun, aus diesem Grund sind die Templer mit ihren Schwertern vor Ort.
> 
> Nicht wenige Schüler sehen dem Tag ihrer Läuterung mit großer Besorgnis entgegen …


	5. Rast

Es war der Duft von gebratenem Fleisch, der Alistair weckte. Offenbar briet jemand einen Hasen zum Frühstück. Verschlafen rieb sich der Krieger die Augen, bis er das Innere seines Zelts erkannte. Es war bereits hell, was er daran festmachte, dass der braune Fleck unbekannten Ursprungs an seiner Zeltdecke deutlich auszumachen war. Offenbar war die Sonne schon seit einigen Stunden aufgegangen.

Genüsslich streckte Alistair die Glieder. Nach den vielen Kämpfen der letzten Wochen war es ein Segen, wenigstens ein einziges Mal ausschlafen zu können. Sie hatten gestern, als sie das Lager aufschlugen, einstimmig beschlossen, sich einen Tag Ruhe zu gönnen, um neue Kräfte zu schöpfen.

Und um einen Plan zu schmieden.

Alims Sieg über den Dämon der Wollust hatte Connor gerettet und Redcliffe endgültig von den Angriffen der Untoten befreit. Doch Arl Eamon war noch immer krank vom Gift und lag wie tot in seiner Kammer. Würde er nicht bald geheilt, gäbe es keine Hoffnung mehr für ihn.

 _Aber wir brauchen ihn! Er ist der einzige, der einen Anspruch auf den Thron Fereldens hat_ – anwesende Königsbastarde ausgenommen – _und er hat genug Einfluss, um sich gegen Teyrn Loghain zu stellen!_

Solange der Verräter und Thronräuber an der Macht war, würde es ihnen niemals gelingen, die Streitkräfte Fereldens gegen die Dunkle Brut zu vereinen. Nicht solange Loghain weiterhin Lügen über die Grauen Wächter verbreitete und ihnen den Tod von König Cailan in die Schuhe schob.

Aber Eamons Stimme könnte Loghain eine Menge Einfluss unter den Adeligen Fereldens kosten. Wenn sie also irgendetwas tun könnten, um die Genesung des Arls zu fördern, sollten sie das auch tun. Doch ihre einzige Hoffnung waren Gerüchte über ein magisches Artefakt, von dem niemand wusste, ob es überhaupt existierte.

_Die Urne von Andraste … Beim Erbauer, glaubt Isolde wirklich, dass es dieses Ding gibt? Und selbst wenn, wie soll ein Häuflein Asche Arl Eamon heilen?_

Alistair dachte an seine Jugend im Kloster zurück. Die Ehrwürdige Mutter würde ihn mit ihrem Pantoffel verdreschen, wenn sie gehört hätte, wie er die Prophetin Andraste anzweifelte. Nun, zum Glück würde sie sich wohl kaum hier an den Rand der Korcarri-Wildnis verirren.

 _Jedoch_ , überlegte Alistair, während er in seinem Gepäck nach einem sauberen Paar Socken suchte, _ich sollte das besser auch nicht in Lelianas Gegenwart sagen. Ich wette, sie schlägt genauso gut zu wie die Ehrwürdige Mutter._

Mit diesem Gedanken schlüpfte Alistair in seine Stiefel und trat aus dem Zelt. Erneut nahm er den Geruch von Fleisch wahr und das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen. An der Feuerstelle kniete Sten und wendete langsam das Frühstück. Neben ihm hockte Boss, der jede einzelne Bewegung mit Argusaugen beobachtete und dabei sehnsüchtig winselte. Ihre drei Magier saßen ein wenig abseits und unterhielten sich.

Bodahn krabbelte gerade unter seinem Wagen hervor und schickte sich an, seine Waren abzuladen. Der Zwerg und sein Sohn hatten sich ihnen erneut an die Fersen geheftet, nachdem sie Redcliffe verlassen hatten. Offenbar war der Händler immer noch der Überzeugung, er könnte in ihrer Gesellschaft die besten Geschäfte machen. Nun, Alistair sollte es recht sein. Bodahn führte eine gute Auswahl an Waren und sein Sohn Sandal war sehr nützlich. Seltsam, aber nützlich. Die Blitzrune, die er an Alistairs Schwert angebracht hatte, leistete gute Dienste.

Der Krieger ließ den Blick über das Lager schweifen. Von Zevran und Leliana war nichts zu sehen und Sten war generell nicht die freundlichste Gesellschaft. Also trat Alistair zögerlich an die drei Magier heran, die scheinbar gerade eine weitere ihrer Unterrichtsstunden abhielten.

Wynne hatte Alim angeboten, ihm dabei zu helfen, seine Heilzauber zu verbessern, und dieser hatte zugestimmt. Doch zu ihrer aller Überraschung hatte auch Morrigan Interesse daran geäußert, die Kunst der Heilung zu erlernen. Und das von einer Zirkelmagierin!

Als Alistair Morrigan gefragt hatte, ob sie nach dem vielen gemeinsamen Herumreisen womöglich Sympathie für ihre Gefährten entwickelt hätte, war eine hochgezogene Augenbraue die Antwort gewesen.

„Da unser nobler Anführer es offenbar zur Gewohnheit werden lässt, in die Arme von Blutmagiern zu laufen, halte ich es durchaus für praktisch, nicht ständig mit offenen Wunden herumzulaufen“, hatte die Hexe hochnäsig erwidert. „Und für den Fall, dass unsere eigentliche Heilerin … indisponiert sein könnte …“

Bei ihren letzten Worten waren Morrigans Augen zu Wynne rübergehuscht. Die alte Frau hatte ihnen endlich offenbart, was wirklich im Turm mit ihr geschehen war, aber die Erklärung hatte Alistair nur verwirrt.

Laut ihrer eigenen Aussage war Wynne … tot … und gleichzeitig auch nicht, weil ein Dämon – aber es war ja nicht mal ein Dämon, nicht? – sondern ein Geist, der eigentlich auch ein Dämon ist und dann wieder auch nicht … und dieser Geist hatte mit Wynne … irgendwas gemacht … und deswegen war sie jetzt eine Abscheulichkeit, aber gleichzeitig auch wieder nicht, sondern sie selbst … nur irgendwie tot …

Alistair schwirrte der Kopf. Warum konnten die Dinge nicht einmal einfach sein? Ohne Magie und Geister und Dämonen und Tote, die sich nicht damit begnügten, tot zu bleiben.

Letztendlich hatte er nur verstanden, dass Wynne nicht wusste, wie lange der Geist ihren Körper noch am Leben halten konnte. Offenbar bestand jederzeit die Gefahr, dass sie plötzlich tot umfiel. Allerdings, bei allem Respekt, in Wynnes Alter bestand diese Möglichkeit wohl bei so ziemlich jedem. Doch auch das würde Alistair niemals laut aussprechen. Dafür erinnerte Wynne ihn viel zu sehr an die Ehrwürdige Mutter.

Noch bevor er entschieden hatte, ob er sich zu den drei Magiern gesellen sollte oder nicht, beendete Wynne den Unterricht. Morrigan sprang sofort auf und verzog sich wie so oft zu ihrem eigenen Zelt am Rande des Lagers. Sie hatte wohl für eine Weile genug von Gesellschaft.

Vermutlich würde sie erneut das Zauberbuch ihrer Mutter Flemeth hervorholen und darin lesen, mit einer tiefen Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen. Alistair fragte sich, was wohl in dem Buch stehen mochte, dass selbst Morrigan mulmig zumute wurde. Doch wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war er sich sicher, es gar nicht so genau wissen zu wollen. Nach allem, was er von Flemeth gesehen hatte, war es bestimmt ein Rezept für Menschenkinder, geschmort mit Kastanien. Oder eine Anleitung, wie man Männer ins Bett lockte, um ihnen dann die Seele zu stehlen.

Alistair erschauderte. Nein, das musste er sich wirklich nicht vorstellen.

Inzwischen hatten sich auch Alim und Wynne erhoben. Die Magierin nickte Alistair grüßend zu und ging dann hinüber zum Feuer, an dem sich inzwischen auch Zevran und Leliana eingefunden hatten. Den Eimern voller Wasser nach zu urteilen, kamen die beide vom Bach. Alistair drehte sich um und wollte es Wynne gleichtun, doch eine Hand an seinem Ellenbogen hielt ihn zurück. Überrascht sah er Alim an. Der Elf kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Warte, Alistair, bevor du … Wir müssen reden. Wir brauchen einen Plan.“

Alistair seufzte. Er hatte gehofft, diese Unterhaltung mit vollem Magen führen zu können. Oder noch besser, sie gar nicht führen zu müssen, sondern einfach Alim das Planen zu überlassen. Aber er wusste, dass es unfair war, sämtliche Entscheidungen seinem Freund aufzubürden. Sie waren schließlich beide Graue Wächter! Nachdenklich fuhr sich Alistair durch das Haar.

„Nun wir müssen immer noch die Verträge mit den Dalish-Elfen und den Zwergen von Orzammar einlösen. Wir brauchen ihre Truppen gegen die Dunkle Brut. Aber da ist natürlich noch die Sache mit …“

„Arl Eamon.“ Alim nickte nachdenklich. „Isolde glaubt, die Urne der Heiligen Asche könnte ihn heilen.“

„Mag sein, aber Isolde glaubte auch, es wäre eine gute Idee, ihrem Ehemann zu verschweigen, dass sein Sohn Feuer entzünden kann. Mit seinen Gedanken.“

„Also meinst du, wir sollen nichts unternehmen? Wegen Eamon?“

Verdammt, warum musste der Elf ihm solch komplizierte Fragen stellen? Noch vor kurzem hatte Alistair dessen eigenmächtigen Handlungen verflucht, aber in eben diesem Moment wäre er mehr als dankbar dafür gewesen. Doch Alim erwartete offenbar eine Antwort von ihm.

„Ich … bin nicht sicher. Ohne Eamon werden wir es schwer haben gegen Loghain. Und Ser Perth meint, es gäbe Hinweise auf den Verbleib der Urne. Dieser Gelehrte … Bruder Genitivi …“

„Er lebt in Denerim“, erinnerte ihn Alim und sah nachdenklich in die Ferne. Alistair tat es ihm gleich.

Ja, Denerim. Es war ein Wagnis. Die Hauptstadt lag weit im Osten und es würde sie wertvolle Zeit kosten, wenn sie dorthin aufbrächen. Zeit, die sie vielleicht nicht hatten. Noch immer gab es keine Spur des Erzdämons, doch Alistair wusste, dass er sich früher oder später zeigen würde. Die Dunkle Brut nahm mit jedem Tag an Zahl und Stärke zu und bald würde die Horde ganz Ferelden überrennen.

Erst vor wenigen Tagen hatten sie die Nachricht vernommen, dass Lothering gefallen war. Die Dunkle Brut hatte das Dorf dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Wie viele Bewohner hatten wohl fliehen können? Wie viele nicht? Und wie viele weitere Dörfer würden Lotherings Schicksal teilen, während sie sich auf eine Schnitzeljagd nach dieser heiligen Urne begaben, die vermutlich nicht einmal existierte?

Und obendrein saß Teyrn Loghain in Denerim. Hätten sie überhaupt eine Chance, unbemerkt in die Stadt zu kommen, ohne am Ende des Tages auf dem Schafott zu landen?

Andererseits waren ihre anderen Möglichkeiten beinahe ebenso wenig erfolgsversprechend. Es kursierten Gerüchte auf den Straßen. Der König von Orzammar war vor Kurzem verstorben und die Zwerge stritten sich um die Nachfolge. Wären sie überhaupt in der Lage, ihnen zu helfen?

Und die Dalish-Elfen verbargen sich irgendwo im Brecilianwald. Dort einen der Clans aufzuspüren – mitten in der Wildnis – glich der Nadel im Heuhaufen. Und wenn es stimmte, dass dort Werwölfe ihr Unwesen trieben … Auf einmal erschien Alistair die Suche nach der Urne wie ein Kinderspiel.

Er und Alim besprachen noch eine Weile ihre Möglichkeiten, ohne jedoch zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. Am Ende gaben sie es auf und gingen zu den anderen, um zu essen. Alim würde den Tag nutzen, um alle Umstände abzuwägen, und dann eine Entscheidung treffen.

Alistair würde seinem Entschluss folgen, so wie immer.

Denn für welches Ziel auch immer sie sich entschieden, letztendlich mussten sie es bald tun und durften sich keine weiteren Umwege mehr leisten. Auch wenn ihr letzter Umweg sich als ziemlich … interessant erwiesen hatte. Unweigerlich schweifte Alistairs Blick zu der Gestalt am Rande ihres Lagers, während er auf seinem Hasen herumkaute.

Alim hatte es schon wieder getan. Während andere Leute auf ihren Reisen Muscheln sammelten oder Steine oder hässliche Figuren von nackten Heiligen, hatte es sich der Elf offensichtlich zur Aufgabe gemacht, die absonderlichsten Gestalten Fereldens um sich zu scharen. Und dieses Mal hatte er sich wahrhaft selbst übertroffen!

Shale war … ein Unikat, das musste Alistair zugeben. Und definitiv eine wertvolle Unterstützung im Kampf. Aber beim Erbauer, konnte sich Alim nicht auf Wesen beschränken, die … nun ja, einen Puls hatten und _nicht aus Stein bestanden_?! Wenn man bedachte, dass Loghain ein Kopfgeld auf sie ausgesetzt hatte, täten sie gut daran, unauffällig zu reisen. Doch wie in Andrastes Namen sollte ihnen das gelingen, wenn _ein Golem_ sie begleitete?!

Ein Golem, dessen Kontrollstab defekt war und der somit einen freien Willen besaß. Der nach eigener Aussage seinen letzten Meister zu einem sehr blutigen Klumpen zerstampft hatte. Und das allem Anschein nach mit großem Vergnügen. Manchmal fragte sich Alistair, ob Alim so etwas wie einen Selbsterhaltungstrieb besaß.

_Vielleicht bereitet es ihm Nervenkitzel, sich mit Leuten – Dingern – zu umgeben, die ihm nach dem Leben trachten. Aber warum kann er dann nicht einfach Bären jagen wie normale Leute? Oder Dragos?_

Immerhin, die einzigen Wesen, denen gegenüber Shale bislang Mordgedanken geäußert hatte, waren von der gefiederten Sorte. Scheinbar hatte der Golem in dieser Hinsicht einige Vorbehalte. Vor allem in Bezug auf Tauben. Anscheinend entwickelte man ihnen gegenüber eine gewisse Antipathie, wenn man dreißig Jahre lang regungslos als Statue auf einem Dorfplatz stehen musste.

Alistair fragte sich, was wohl geschehen würde, wenn Shale erfuhr, dass Zevran zu den „Krähen von Antiva“ gehörte. Erstreckte sich die Abneigung des Golems gegen jegliche Arten von Vögeln wohl auch auf Metaphern? Vielleicht sollte er Shale gegenüber einen Hinweis fallen lassen, nur um zu sehen, was passierte …

Am besten, wenn der Elf zum Bach hinunterging, um sich zu waschen. Die Vorstellung, wie Shale einen halbnackten Zevran durch ihr Lager jagte, amüsierte Alistair. Das wäre eine schöne Rache für Zevrans Kommentar zu Alistairs Abstammung. Noch immer brannten dem Krieger die Ohren vor Scham, wenn er daran zurückdachte. Nein, er würde seine Ähnlichkeit mit König Cailan nicht dazu ausnutzen, sich zu prostituieren und ein Vermögen zu machen, vielen Dank!

Offenbar ließ der Elf keine Gelegenheit aus, irgendwelche Anzüglichkeiten in ein Gespräch einfließen zu lassen. Doch in den letzten Tagen waren Alistair Unterschiede in Zevrans Kommentaren aufgefallen. In manchen Unterhaltungen waren seine Worte vulgär und seine Schmeicheleien so übertrieben, dass niemand ihn ernst nehmen konnte. Und dann wieder gab es Momente, in denen seine Komplimente aufrichtig klangen, beinahe ehrerbietig und zugleich scheu. Und letztere galten grundsätzlich nur einer einzigen Person.

Alim.

Alistair war sich nicht sicher, was für ein Spiel Zevran trieb. Hatte er Angst verstoßen zu werden und versuchte deshalb, sich ihrem Anführer anzunähern? Sein Anschlag auf ihr Leben war immer noch allen gut im Gedächtnis. Und war nicht Verführung eine beliebte Methode von Meuchelmördern, um ihre Opfer in Sicherheit zu wiegen? Selbst Leliana hatte zugegeben, diese Taktik hin und wieder angewendet zu haben.

Doch wenn Alistair ehrlich war, glaubte er nicht, dass der Elf ihm oder Alim immer noch nach dem Leben trachtete. Umso mehr verwirrte ihn Zevrans Verhalten. Und ebenso Alims. Denn anstatt Zevran zurechtzuweisen oder ihn zu meiden, schien sein Freund dessen Gesellschaft regelrecht zu suchen.

Zugegeben, Alim stellte sicher, dass er jedem seiner Gefährten Gehör schenkte. Wenn er nicht mit Wynne und Morrigan trainierte, lauschte er Lelianas Liedern, erklärte Sten die Gebräuche in Ferelden oder fragte Alistair über die anderen Grauen Wächtern aus. Und doch, am Ende des Tages war es Zevran, neben dem er sich am Feuer niederließ, mit dem er die Nachtwache übernahm und an dessen Seite er ging, wenn sie Meile um Meile auf der Straße hinter sich brachten.

Zu Anfang hatte Alistair es auf den Umstand geschoben, dass die beiden die einzigen Elfen in der Gruppe waren. Immerhin wurde ihre Art von den meisten Menschen nicht gerade mit Freundlichkeit behandelt und die wenigen Elfen, die Alistair je getroffen hatte, waren lieber unter ihresgleichen geblieben. War Alim einsam gewesen, bevor Zevran zu ihnen gestoßen war?

Der Gedanke bereitete Alistair Unbehagen und hielt ihn davon ab, Alim auf seine wachsende … Freundschaft mit Zevran anzusprechen. Aber er würde sie im Auge behalten.

Und er würde herausfinden, was Zevran im Schilde führte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kleine Zusatzinfo, für diejenigen, die es interessiert: Diese Geschichte basiert auf einem realen Spielverlauf meinerseits durch das erste Dragon-Age-Spiel. Es lässt dem Spieler sehr viele Freiräume, in welcher Reihenfolge er welche Quests angeht, welche Entscheidungen er trifft und welche Beziehungen er zu seinen Gefährten knüpft. Auch bezüglich des Protagonisten kann der Spieler diverse Entscheidungen treffen: welches Geschlecht, welche Rasse (Mensch, Elf oder Zwerg), welche Kämpferklasse (Krieger, Magier oder Schurke) und nicht zuletzt bezüglich seiner Herkunft. 
> 
> Ich habe mich für diesen Spielverlauf offensichtlich für die Kombination männlich + Elf + Magier aus dem Zirkel entschieden und heraus kam mein Charakter Alim. Die grobe Handlung ist zwar für alle Spielercharaktere gleich, aber es gibt doch ein paar Auswirkungen auf das Spiel. So reagieren bestimmte Personen z. B. anders auf deine Figur, wenn du einen menschlichen Adeligen, einen zwergischen Gesetzlosen oder eben einen elfischen Zirkelmagier spielst. Außerdem spielt man je nach gewählter Biografie des Protagonisten eine andere Ursprungsgeschichte – allein deshalb ist es lohnenswert, dieses Spiel mehr als einmal durchzuspielen. ;)


	6. Die Stadt Orzammar

_Verdammt, warum konnte der Erzdämon nicht zu einer anderen Jahreszeit erwachen? Im Frühling zum Beispiel?_

Dieser Gedanke schwirrte Alistair immer wieder durch den Kopf, während er weitere Schneeflocken von seiner Schulter wischte. Die Temperaturen hatten merklich abgenommen, seit sie am Morgen den Aufmarsch ins Frostgipfelgebirge begonnen hatten. Immerhin, wenn sie Bodahns Schilderungen Glauben schenken konnten, müssten sie nicht sehr weit in die Berge vordringen, bis sie die Tore von Orzammar erreichten.

Letztendlich war Alims Wahl auf das Zwergenreich gefallen. Es war das naheliegendste Ziel gewesen – wortwörtlich – und der Elf glaubte, dass ihnen dort die wenigsten Probleme begegnen würden. Der Plan sah vor, in die Stadt einzumarschieren und dem, der auch immer dort gerade das Sagen hatte, den alten Vertrag unter die Nase zu halten. Wenn sie die Zwerge dann an ihre Pflicht erinnert hätten, den Grauen Wächtern im Falle einer Verderbnis beizustehen, würden sie Vorräte auffüllen und Orzammar so schnell wie möglich den Rücken kehren. Und dann auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Denerim reisen.

Alim wollte tatsächlich die Suche nach der Urne der heiligen Asche in Angriff nehmen. Oder es zumindest versuchen, ganz egal, wie gering die Hoffnung war.

 _Und immerhin,_ dachte Alistair, _dieser Elf hat die Angewohnheit, Dinge zu vollbringen, die die meisten für unmöglich halten._

Außerdem gab ihnen die Reise nach Denerim die Möglichkeit, ein paar andere … Angelegenheiten zu regeln. Vor zwei Tagen waren sie erneut in einen Hinterhalt von Meuchelmördern geraten, dieser endete jedoch mit zwei Überraschungen.

Erstens: Sie hatten tatsächlich jeden einzelnen ihrer Möchtegern-Attentäter umgebracht, na endlich!

Und zweitens: Diese Bande hatte es offenbar nicht auf die beiden Grauen Wächter abgesehen.

Dass Leliana eine Vergangenheit vor ihrer Zeit in der Kirche hatte, war offensichtlich. Die meisten Klosterschwestern, die Alistair kannte, waren nicht derart geübt im Bogenschießen oder Schlösserknacken. Aber dass diese Vergangenheit bei den Barden von Orlais lag, das hatte Alistair nicht erwartet! Damit hatten sie also nun ganz offiziell zwei ehemalige Auftragsmörder in ihren Reihen. Und beide hatten offenbar alte Rechnungen mit alten Kameraden zu begleichen.

Lelianas Augen hatten vor Zorn geglüht, als sie die Leichen der Wegelagerer erkannt hatte. Seitdem brannte sie darauf, der Frau, die ihr allem Anschein nach dem Leben trachtete, gegenüberzutreten und diese Schuld zu tilgen. Was in der Sprache von Auftragsmördern wohl ein Pfeil ins Herz bedeutete. Und offenbar musste sie dazu nach Denerim.

Nun, wenn sie den Besuch der Hauptstadt ohnehin ausnutzen würden, um ein paar persönliche Dinge zu klären, sollte vielleicht auch Alistair die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen. Nervös fuhr sich der Krieger durchs Haar, während er seinen Gefährten über den Gebirgspfad folgte.

In all den Jahren, seit er erfahren hatte, dass Goldanna in Denerim lebte, hatte er so oft mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Kontakt zu seiner Schwester aufzunehmen. Sie zu besuchen oder ihr zumindest einen Brief zu schicken.

Aber was sollte er schreiben?

_„Hallo Goldanna, wusstest du, dass König Maric ein untreuer Hund mit einer Vorliebe für Küchenmägde war? Nun, ich bin der lebende Beweis dafür. Überraschung! Kann ich mich nächste Woche zum Essen ankündigen?“_

Nein, wohl eher nicht. Und außerdem, wer konnte schon mit Gewissheit sagen, ob er Denerim jemals lebend erreichen würde? Bei all den Gefahren, denen sie tagtäglich ausgesetzt waren, wer wusste da schon mit Sicherheit, was der nächste Tag ihm brachte? Und wenn Goldanna in einem Brief erführe, dass sie einen Bruder hatte, sich darauf freute, ihn kennenzulernen, und er käme dann nie bei ihr an … Nein, das wäre grausam.

Wenn er sich vorstellte, wie Alim seiner Schwester die Nachricht von seinem Tod überbringen müsste – das konnte er seinem Freund nicht antun.

_Erst kümmern wir uns um die Sache mit den Zwergen. Dann sehen wir zu, dass wir heil nach Denerim kommen, und DANN ist Zeit, um über Familienzusammenführungen nachzudenken._

Dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als die nächsten Stunden über Goldanna zu grübeln. Wie sie wohl aussah? Hatte sie eine Familie? Hatte Alistair Nichten oder Neffen? Konnte seine Schwester ihm etwas über seine Mutter erzählen?

Er dachte zurück an die Ereignisse im Turm der Magi, als sie dem Dämon der Trägheit in die Falle getappt waren. Der Traum, den Alistair dabei gehabt hatte, hatte ihn mit so viel Wärme erfüllt. Goldanna hatte ihn angelächelt und willkommen geheißen. Sie hatte ihn umarmt, ihn bekocht und bewundernd seinen Geschichten gelauscht. Ihre Kinder hatten um sie herum gespielt und waren ihm, ihrem Onkel, um den Hals gefallen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Alistair erfahren, wie es war, Teil einer Familie zu sein.

Er hätte für immer in diesem Moment des Glücks und der Geborgenheit verweilen können. Nur Alims Auftauchen hatte ihn überzeugen können, dass all dies nur die Täuschung eines Dämons gewesen war.

_Aber warum sollte diese Illusion nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen? Warum sollte die echte Goldanna nicht so sein wie die in meinem Traum?_

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso begieriger war Alistair darauf, seine Schwester endlich zu treffen. Sobald sie eine ruhige Minute hatten, würde er Alim bitten, dass sie in Denerim Zeit für einen kurzen Besuch finden könnten.

Die Aussicht darauf besserte Alistairs Laune schlagartig und sie hob sich gleich noch mehr, als sie dem Weg um eine Biegung folgten und plötzlich auf einem Platz standen. Zelte und Stände von Händlern waren rechts und links aufgebaut und überall liefen Zwerge herum. Auch ein paar Menschen waren hier und da zu sehen. Und am Ende des Platzes erkannte Alistair eine Steintreppe, die zu einem gewaltigen Tor mitten in einer Felswand führte. Zwerge in schimmernden Rüstungen standen davor Wache.

_Dies ist also der Eingang nach Orzammar._

Nun, das Tor war auf jeden Fall beeindruckender als der Platz davor. Die Leute hier kamen ihm abgerissen vor und aus jeder Ecke drang unzufriedenes Gemurmel. Aus irgendeinem Grund waren die Händler sehr verstimmt.

Den Grund erfuhren sie schnell, als Alim einen der Zwerge ansprach. Offenbar hatte Orzammar seine Tore versperrt und verweigerte jedem Oberflächenbewohner den Zutritt, bis ein neuer König gewählt war. Der Handel mit der Stadt lag seit Wochen brach.

_Beim Erbauer, wie stur sind diese Zwerge?_

Es war schon schlimm genug, dass die Menschen Fereldens sich lieber in ihre Politik verstrickten, als sich um die Dunkle Brut zu scheren. Aber jetzt auch noch die Zwerge? Begriffen diese Narren nicht, welches Unheil dem Land drohte?

Die letzte Verderbnis hatte zwölf Jahre gedauert und es hatte der vereinigten Truppen _mehrerer Nationen_ bedurft, um sie zu beenden. Welche Aussichten auf Erfolg hatten sie heute, wenn sie nicht mal die Bewohner _eines_ Landes vereinen konnten?

Offenbar hatte Alim ähnliche Gedanken, wenn Alistair seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete. Dem Elfen stand eine steile Falte auf der Stirn und je länger er den Händlern zuhörte, umso mehr knirschte er mit den Zähnen. Plötzlich drehte sich Alim auf dem Absatz um und marschierte geradewegs auf das Tor zu. Alistair und seine Gefährten folgten ihm in einigem Abstand. Trotz seiner geringen Statur – er ging Alistair nur knapp über die Schulter – konnte der Elf sehr bedrohlich wirken, wenn er schlecht gelaunt war.

Und wenn der harsche Wortwechsel, den er vor dem Tor führte, einen Hinweis auf Alims Laune gab, war diese _sehr_ schlecht.

Beim Näherkommen erkannte Alistair jedoch, dass es nicht die Zwergenwachen waren, mit denen ihr Anführer stritt, sondern drei Menschen. Noch bevor Alistair nur ein Wort von dem verstand, was vor sich ging, warf Alim mit Feuerbällen um sich und setzte einen von ihnen in Brand. Alistair beschloss für den Augenblick, keine Fragen zu stellen und seinem Freund einfach in seinem Kampf beizustehen. In der Regel hatte Alim gute Gründe, warum er jemand anzündete.

Entsprechend schnell war der Kampf auch vorbei und übrig blieben drei Leichen und ein immer noch schlecht gelaunter Elfenmagier. Die Zwerge auf ihrem Wachposten blieben von all dem gänzlich unberührt.

„Wollt Ihr uns den Anlass für diesen kleinen Wutausbruch verraten, mein Grauer Wächter?“

Alistair war froh, dass es Zevran war, der diese Frage stellte. Damit richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit ihres mürrischen Anführers immerhin nicht auf ihn selbst.

„Sie gehörten zu Loghain. Sie waren ungehalten darüber, dass man sie nicht in die Stadt ließ. Und sie haben als Erstes zu den Waffen gegriffen.“

_Ah, das erklärt in der Tat eine Menge._

Offenbar waren die Grauen Wächter nicht die einzigen, die ein Bündnis mit den Zwergen schließen wollten. Aber zumindest schienen ihre Erfolgsaussichten wesentlich besser als Loghains, denn nach einem Blick auf die alten Verträge ließ der Anführer der Wachen sie tatsächlich durch das Tor.

Aus der kalten Bergluft traten sie hinein in eine warme, lichtdurchflutete Halle und Alistair riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Etwas Vergleichbares hatte er noch nie gesehen!

Kunstvoll behauene Säulen ragten zur Decke empor, die mindestens so hoch war wie die der Kirche in Redcliffe oder sogar noch höher. Doch das wirklich Bemerkenswerte daran waren die Ströme glühender Lava, die an diesen Säulen herabflossen und sich in steinernen Becken sammelten. 

_Daher kommt also die Wärme._

Während sie die Halle durchschritten, bemerkte Alistair mehrere Statuen von Zwergen. Wen sie wohl darstellten? Er hatte gehört, dass die Zwerge nicht zum Erbauer beteten, sondern stattdessen ihre Vorfahren verehrten. Zeigten diese Statuen große Helden von Orzammar?

Noch während er darüber nachdachte, waren sie am Ende der Halle angelangt und standen vor einem weiteren Tor. Dieses war wesentlich kleiner als das große Eingangstor, doch nicht weniger detailreich. Fein geschwungene Linien zogen sich durch den Stein und bildeten faszinierende Formen. Die Geschichten über die Handwerkskunst der Zwerge waren wohl nicht übertrieben. Der Stein war warm unter Alistairs Fingern, als er die Hand darauf legte und das Tor langsam aufschob. Es fiel ihm überraschend leicht. Offenbar steckte irgendein unsichtbarer Mechanismus dahinter.

Das Erste, was Alistair auffiel, als er hindurchschritt, war ein prachtvolles Mosaik am Boden. Rote und goldene Linien rankten sich über den Stein und bildeten ein aufwendiges Muster. Doch dies geriet sofort in Vergessenheit, als Alistair seinen Blick vom Boden hob und nach oben blickte.

Beim Atem des Erbauers! Dass Orzammar groß war, hatte er erwartet, immerhin war sie das einzige Königreich, das den Zwergen geblieben war. Aber dieser Anblick sprengte alle seine Erwartungen. Sie standen in einer riesigen Höhle. Gewaltige Brücken spannten sich über Flüsse aus Lava und es schien keinen Zoll Stein zu geben, der nicht in Form gebracht worden war. Überall ragten Terrassen aus den Felswänden, auf denen Alistair Behausungen und andere Gebäude erkannte.

Und dann die Decke!

Alistair legte den Kopf in den Nacken, doch wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte sie nicht erkennen. Die Höhle über ihm schien ins Endlose zu reichen und mit leicht mulmigem Gefühl rief sich Alistair ins Gedächtnis, dass die Stadt _unter einem ganzen Berg_ lag. Wie viele Tonnen Stein lagen wohl über ihren Köpfen?

_Hoffentlich bauen die Zwerge wirklich so stabil, wie alle behaupten._

Und es war laut! Die vielen Wochen in der Wildnis, unterbrochen nur von gelegentlichen Besuchen in kleinen, kriegsgeplagten Dörfern, hatten Alistair völlig vergessen lassen, wie emsig es in einer Stadt zuging. Und Orzammar bildete keine Ausnahme.

Überall liefen Zwerge herum, die ihrem Tagewerk nachgingen – Handwerker, Kaufleute, Krieger, Künstler. Alistair sah eine tättowierte Zwergin, deren Kleid sehr tiefe … Einblicke gewährte. Scheinbar war wirklich jedes Gewerbe in der Stadt vertreten.

Es gab auch einige Marktstände, an denen Lebensmittel und Handwerkserzeugnisse gehandelt wurden. Immerhin müssten sie sich keine Sorgen machen, wo sie ihre Vorräte auffüllen könnten.

Aber zuvor hatten sie eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Die hohen Tiere finden, Verträge vorzeigen und Verbündete für den Kampf gegen einen tausend Jahre alten Gott gewinnen.

_Oh Erbauer, bitte lass wenigstens einmal etwas nach Plan verlaufen …_


	7. Freundschaftsdienste

Bislang hatte Alistair geglaubt, die Dunkle Brut wäre das schlimmste Übel, das es in den Weiten von Thedas gäbe. Die Dunkle Brut und natürlich der Erzdämon. Doch nach dem heutigen Tag wusste er, dass es Individuen gab, die selbst das Grauen dieser verderbten Kreaturen in den Schatten stellten: Politiker!

Der Tag war zermürbend gewesen. Kaum hatten sie die Stadt betreten, waren sie Zeuge einer gewaltsamen Auseinandersetzung zweier Zwergengruppen geworden. Nur das Eintreffen der Stadtwache hatte Schlimmeres verhindert und der Hauptmann hatte sie freundlicherweise über die Situation in Orzammar aufgeklärt.

Offenbar waren die Zwergenlords – _die Deshyrs,_ wie Alistairs Gehirn ihn erinnerte – immer noch uneinig über die Nachfolge ihres Königs. Es gab zwei Favoriten auf den Thron und beide hatten genügend Anhänger, um eine Spaltung der Zwergengemeinschaft zu bewirken. Ängstliche Stimmen auf den Straßen flüsterten sogar von einem drohenden Bürgerkrieg.

In all diesem Chaos hatte man den Grauen Wächtern zwar Sympathie für ihr Anliegen entgegengebracht, doch letztendlich waren sie immer mit den gleichen Ausreden abgespeist worden:

„Der Vertrag mit den Grauen Wächtern ist nur für den König verbindlich.“

„Nur der König kann Orzammar für den Krieg mobilisieren.“

„Übrigens, für den Fall, dass Ihr es nicht bemerkt habt, wir haben zur Zeit keinen König.“

„ _Ich_ würde Euch natürlich jederzeit meine persönlichen Truppen zur Verfügung stellen, um Euren noblen Orden zu unterstützen, aber dann könnte Lord Soundso oder Prinz Wasweißich sich hinter meinem Rücken den Thron sichern.“

Mit jeder Stunde, die sie durch Orzammar gelaufen waren und vergeblich versucht hatten, die nötige Unterstützung gegen die Verderbnis aufzutreiben, hatte Alims ohnehin schlechte Laune weiter abgenommen. Als dann sogar ein Handlanger von Prinz Bhelen an sie herangetreten war und die Absicht geäußert hatte, die Grauen Wächter vor Bhelens politischen Zugkarren spannen zu wollen, hatte der sonst so ruhige und diplomatische Elf alle Höflichkeit fahren lassen. Mit deutlichen Worten hatte er dem Zwerg zu verstehen gegeben, dass der Prinz sich jemand anderen als Maskottchen suchen konnte, und war frustriert aus der Halle der Versammlung marschiert.

Und hier standen sie nun, in einer ruhigen Ecke des Diamantenviertels, um einen Moment zu verschnaufen. Alim saß mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf einer Steinbank, während Wynne ihre heilenden Hände an seine Schläfen hielt, doch das schien die Kopfschmerzen des Elfen nur wenig zu lindern. Shale und Sten hatten sich wie Leibwächter vor ihrer Gruppe aufgebaut und bedachten jeden Zwerg, der auch nur darüber nachdachte, sich der Ecke zu nähern, mit einem finsteren Blick.

Zwischen dem Qunari und dem Golem war in den letzten Tagen eine interessante Kameradschaft erwachsen. Anscheinend fühlten sich die beiden durch die Tatsache, dass sie mindestens zwei Köpfe größer waren als der Rest ihrer Gruppe, miteinander verbunden. Neuerdings machten sie einander sogar Komplimente, wenn einer von ihnen wieder einen Feind mit bloßen Händen zerquetscht hatte! Es war bizarr.

Aber im Moment war Alistair dankbar über das hünenhafte Duo, denn in der Tat wagte es kein Zwerg mehr, an sie heranzutreten. Dies verschaffte ihnen die Gelegenheit über die äußerst drängende Frage nachzudenken: _Was jetzt?_

Mit jedem Tag, der verstrich, schwand die Hoffnung auf Arl Eamons Heilung. Konnten sie es sich leisten, darauf zu warten, dass die Zwerge endlich zu einer Einigung kamen? Sollten sie sich in die politischen Ränkespiele einmischen, um die Wahl des Königs zu beschleunigen? Was, wenn trotz all ihrer Bemühungen ein Bürgerkrieg unter den Zwergen ausbrach? Die Aussicht auf Unterstützung von Orzammar war dann praktisch Null und sie hätten ihre Zeit verschwendet.

Angesichts Alims hängender Schultern war sich Alistair sicher, dass die Gedanken seines Freundes um die gleichen Fragen kreisten. Wie aufs Stichwort hob dieser den Kopf und sah seine Gefährten an. Offenbar war er wesentlich schneller zu einem Entschluss gekommen, als Alistair gedacht hatte.

„Das reicht!“, verkündete der Elf aufgebracht. „Wir verlassen Orzammar und reisen so schnell wie möglich nach Denerim. Sollen die Zwerge sich hier ihre steinernen Dickschädel einschlagen! Ich halte mich da raus.“

Alistair war sich nicht sicher, ob er erleichtert sein sollte. Sie brauchten dringend Verbündete, wenn sie Ferelden vor der Verderbnis retten wollten, und es schien ihm gewagt, Orzammar so schnell aufzugeben. Andererseits hatte er gelernt, Alims Entscheidungen zu vertrauen. Hoffentlich würde er sie auch diesmal nicht fehlleiten.

Die Gruppe verließ das Diamantenviertel und begab sich zurück auf die tieferen Ebenen der Stadt. Bei den Marktständen füllten sie ihre Vorräte auf und Alim verfiel in seine Angewohnheit, mit den Leuten zu plaudern. Glücklicherweise erstreckte sich seine neue Abneigung gegen Zwerge wohl nur auf die Hochwohlgeborenen, nicht auf die Bürgerlichen. Und Alim war von Natur aus neugierig.

Eine junge Zwergin namens Dagna trat an sie heran – Alistair erschien sie kaum mehr als ein Kind zu sein – und mit ehrfürchtigen Augen betrachtete sie die Roben und Zauberstäbe der drei Magier in ihren Reihen. Ihre Zunge stolperte über die Worte, während sie eine gar absonderliche Bitte an Alim hervorbrachte.

_Eine Zwergin, die Magie studieren möchte! Wer hat je davon gehört!_

Doch sein Freund schien von Dagna amüsiert zu sein und plötzlich war der grimmige, übellaunige Wächter verschwunden. Stattdessen trat wieder der freundliche Elf an seine Stelle, der sich für keine Aufgabe zu schade war, um den kleinen Leuten zu helfen. Mit einem Lächeln – und Alistair schwor, dass in diesem Moment Herzen in Dagnas Augen aufleuchteten – versprach Alim dem Mädchen, ihre Bitte beim Zirkel vorzutragen, wenn sie das nächste Mal in dessen Nähe kamen.

Ginge es nach Alistair, wäre das nicht so bald der Fall, er hatte von diesem Turm nun wirklich genug!

Schließlich machten sie sich daran, die Höhlenstadt zu verlassen. Der Hauptmann der Stadtwache äußerte sein Bedauern, dass sie nicht die benötigte Hilfe gegen die Verderbnis gefunden hatten. Offenbar gab es auch unter den Zwergen einige, die die Ränkespiele der Adeligen mehr als nur lächerlich fanden. Er bot ihrer Gruppe eines der Gästequartiere in Orzammar an, um die Nacht zu verbringen, doch Alim lehnte höflich, aber bestimmt ab.

Es waren nur noch wenige Stunden bis Sonnenuntergang, doch anscheinend wollte sein Freund lieber in einem Zelt am Hang eines Berges schlafen, als noch eine Minute länger in der Stadt zu verbringen. Alistair selbst hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, die Nacht in einem richtigen Bett zu schlafen, und wenn er die Gesichter seiner Gefährten betrachtete, schienen sie ähnlich zu denken. Doch keiner brachte einen Einwand gegen Alims Entscheidung hervor und so traten sie schließlich aus dem großen Portal von Orzammar hinaus in die kühle Bergluft.

Einige Stunden später jedoch bereute Alistair, nichts gesagt zu haben. Die Sonne war schneller untergegangen, als sie erwartet hatten, und schließlich hatte Alim eingesehen, dass es Wahnsinn wäre, das Gebirge bei Nacht durchqueren zu wollen. Also hatten sie das Lager aufgeschlagen.

Und nun saß Alistair hier, auf einem kalten Stück Fels, einen stinkenden Pelz um die Schultern geschlungen, und hielt Nachtwache. Zitternd und fluchend.

Am anderen Ende des Lagers hatte Shale wie üblich Position bezogen. Alistair hegte immer noch Skepsis gegenüber dem Golem, aber selbst er musste zugeben, dass ein Reisegefährte, der weder essen noch schlafen musste und der die meisten Gegner mit einem Faustschlag zerquetschen konnte, durchaus seine Vorteile hatte. Obendrein war Shale im Gegensatz zu ihren übrigen Gefährten immun gegen die Verderbnis. Sie mussten also nicht befürchten, dass der Golem versehentlich etwas von dem Blut der Dunklen Brut schluckte und dann elendig zugrundeging.

Alistair hatte eine derartige Vergiftung mehr als einmal mitansehen müssen und niemals war es ein schneller oder leichter Tod gewesen. Die meisten aus ihrer Gruppe trugen deshalb Schals oder Tücher um den Mund, wann immer sie gegen die Dunkle Brut kämpften.

Ein Rascheln riss Alistair aus seinen Gedanken und zu seiner Überraschung gesellte sich Alim neben ihn auf den Stein. Warum der Elf noch wach war, war Alistair ein Rätsel. Sein Freund wirkte so müde, als würde er jeden Moment umfallen. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen und das braune Haar, das sonst in einen langen Zopf geflochten war, wirkte zerzaust, als wären unruhige Finger immer und immer wieder hindurch gefahren.

Noch bevor Alistair fragen konnte, was Alim beschäftigte, ergriff dieser das Wort.

„Es tut mir leid.“

Verwirrt sah Alistair ihn an. Wofür entschuldigte sich der Elf? Dieser musste die Frage in Alistairs Augen gelesen haben, denn er fuhr fort.

„Es war dumm, die Gästequartiere abzulehnen. Wir hätten eine Nacht im Warmen verbringen können. In Sicherheit.“

Alistair zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nun, du machtest den Eindruck, als wolltest du so schnell wie möglich aus Orzammar fort. Keiner von uns verübelt dir das. Diese närrischen, sturen Zwergenpolitiker …“

„Es war nicht nur ihretwegen“, unterbrach ihn Alim. „Es war … die Stadt.“

Das überraschte Alistair.

„Die Stadt?“

„Ich hatte dieses Gefühl, gleich nachdem wir durch das Tor gegangen waren. Irgendwas dort … Ich hatte das Gefühl, erdrückt zu werden. Ich konnte immer nur an all die Tonnen Stein über unseren Köpfen denken. Und was das Schlimmste war: Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich wäre wieder im Turm.“

„Du meinst … im Turm der Magi?“

Alim nickte und fuhr dann mit bitterer Stimme fort: „Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber im Turm … Es gibt dort keine Fenster. Zumindest nicht auf den unteren Ebenen, wo die Schüler hausen.“

Nun, das war Alistair in der Tat entgangen. Er war wohl zu beschäftigt damit gewesen, am Leben zu bleiben, und hatte der Architektur wenig Beachtung geschenkt.

„Keine Fenster? Haben Magier etwas gegen Frischluft?“, fragte er in bemüht heiterem Ton.

Alim ließ ein freudloses Lachen erklingen. „Das nicht. Aber die Templer haben etwas gegen Fluchtversuche.“

Das brachte Alistair zum Verstummen und er schluckte schwer. Während seiner Ausbildung bei den Templern war ihm erzählt worden, die Zirkel der Magi dienten der Ausbildung und dem Schutz der Magier. Es seien Orte des Lernens und des Dienstes an den Erbauer. Doch inzwischen wusste er es besser. Die Zirkel waren Gefängnisse. Und jeder Magier, der sie wieder verließ, tat dies nur an der langen Leine der Kirche. Als deren Werkzeug. Oder Waffe.

„Gibt es viele Magier, die … raus aus dem Turm wollen?“

Alim zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die meisten sprechen nicht darüber. Ein falsches Wort gegenüber der falschen Person und du hast sofort die Templer auf dem Hals. Sie haben uns immer wieder erzählt, wir sollten dankbar sein. Für ein Dach über dem Kopf und drei Mahlzeiten am Tag und die Ausbildung, die wir erhielten. Sie sagten, unsere Magie sei eine Sünde und die Welt müsse vor uns beschützt werden. Und beim Erbauer“, Alim seufzte erschöpft, „bei allem, was ich seit meinem Verlassen des Turms gesehen habe, glaube ich ihnen sogar beinahe.“

Alistair dachte zurück an Uldred und seine Blutmagier und an Connors Pakt mit dem Dämon. Auch er hatte nicht vergessen, welche Gefahren die Magie barg.

_Bei Andraste, wenn man der Kirche glauben schenken kann, ist es überhaupt erst den Magiern zu verdanken, dass es die Dunkle Brut gibt._

Aber war dies Grund genug, alle Magier zu fürchten? Sie von ihren Familien fortzureißen, in einen dunklen Turm ohne Fenster zu sperren und sie nur herauszulassen, wenn sie gebraucht wurden?

„Es gab einen Magier …“, sprach Alim plötzlich und unterbrach Alistairs Gedanken. „Er war ein paar Jahre älter als ich und wir haben kaum miteinander gesprochen. Aber alle Schüler kannten ihn. Er war sozusagen berüchtigt im Turm.“

Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Elfen, während er sich erinnerte.

„Sein Name war Anders. Nun ja, zumindest nannten ihn alle so. Ich glaube nicht, dass er jemals irgendwem seinen echten Namen verraten hat. Aber sein Vater stammte aus Anderfels, daher … Jedenfalls, Anders war dafür berühmt, aus dem Turm zu entwischen. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es anstellte. Seine erste Flucht gelang ihm ein halbes Jahr nach seiner Ankunft im Zirkel.“

Alistair hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.

„Seine _erste_ Flucht?“

„Ich glaub, insgesamt ist er sieben Mal entwischt. Es könnten aber auch mehr sein.“

Nun, das war mal eine beachtliche Leistung!

„Er fand immer wieder einen Weg hinaus, aber letztendlich fingen ihn die Templer jedes Mal wieder ein. Nun, bis auf das letzte Mal.“

„Was war beim letzten Mal?“

Alim zuckte erneut die Schultern. „Es war eine Woche vor meiner Läuterung. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte König Cailan schon einen Großteil der erfahrenen Magier und Templer nach Ostagar einberufen. Anscheinend hatte die Dunkle Brut eine höhere Priorität als ein einzelner Abtrünniger. Und Anders war kaum mehr als ein Strolch. Und nach Ostagar …“

_Ja, nach Ostagar._

Alistair kam sich dumm vor. Wann immer er an die Schlacht vor ein paar Monaten zurückgedacht hatte, war ihm nur Duncans oder König Cailans Tod in den Sinn gekommen. Der Tod der übrigen Grauen Wächter. Und natürlich Loghains Verrat.

Beschämt stellte Alistair fest, dass er bisher kaum einen Gedanken an die vielen anderen Gefallenen in Ostagar verschwendet hatte. All die königlichen Soldaten. Die Aschekrieger. Und natürlich auch die Magier und Templer aus dem Zirkel. Wynne hatte ihnen erzählt, wie sie die wenigen Überlebenden zurück zum Turm geführt hatte. Und dann war dieser nur kurze Zeit später von einem wahnsinnigen Maleficar erobert worden.

Ja, die Templer hatten in letzter Zeit gewiss andere Sorgen gehabt als einen entlaufenen Magier.

„Hattest du jemals … Wolltest du … Hast du je versucht …“

„… aus dem Turm zu fliehen?“, half Alim nach. Alistair nickte.

Der Elf sah nachdenklich in die Dunkelheit. „Ich habe mit dem Gedanken gespielt. Jedes Mal, wenn es wieder hieß, dass Anders ausgerückt sei. Aber ich habe es nie ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen. Nicht bis Jowan mich bat …“

Abrupt brach der Elf ab, als habe er sich auf die Zunge gebissen, und sah beschämt zu Boden. Offenbar war Jowan immer moch ein heikles Thema. Für einen Moment herrschte betretenes Schweigen.

„Er … war dein Freund, nicht wahr?“, fragte Alistair zögerlich.

Alim nickte. „Wir waren gleich alt, deswegen wurden wir im gleichen Schlafsaal untergebracht. Wir aßen und lernten jeden Tag zusammen. Aber es dauerte fast drei Jahre, ehe wir Freunde wurden.“

Alistair horchte auf. Das klang nach einer interessanten Geschichte.

„Wir waren neun Jahre alt. Jowan war erkältet, deswegen hatten sie ihn für eine Weile bei den Heilern untergebracht. Und dann kam ein neuer Schüler zu uns. Chester. Er war der Sohn irgendeines Banns oder Arls, ich weiß nicht mehr. Auf jeden Fall adelig. Und er war ein verzogenes Balg.“

Alim schnaubte verächtlich.

„Er schrie herum, beschwerte sich über das Essen und die Betten und über so ziemlich alles. Und als er sah, dass ich ein Elf war, verlangte er, dass ich ihn bediente. Wenn ich seine Stiefel nicht putzte, warf er sie mir an den Kopf. Wenn ich sein Bett nicht für ihn machte, riss er mein Laken kaputt. Zu Anfang dachte ich, die anderen Schüler würden mir beistehen. Chester klarmachen, dass er kein Adeliger mehr war und dass im Turm Elfen und Menschen gleichgestellt waren. Zumindest hatte ich das bis dahin geglaubt …“

Wieder schwang Bitterkeit in Alims Stimme mit.

„Es dauerte nur zwei Tage, bis die anderen fünf mich genauso behandelten. Und wenn sie mit mir sprachen, nannten sie mich nur noch ‚Elf‘. Oder ‚Klingenohr‘.“

„Aber es gibt doch andere Elfen im Zirkel!“ Alistair konnte kaum fassen, was sein Freund ihm da erzählte.

„Natürlich, aber nicht in unserem Schlafsaal. Und natürlich behandelten sie mich nur dann so, wenn keiner der Erwachsenen in der Nähe war.“

Ja, das ergab Sinn.

„Eines Abends sollte ich Chesters Hemd für ihn flicken. Ich weigerte mich und wollte in mein Bett, doch die anderen versperrten mir den Weg. Chester stieß mich zu Boden und die anderen lachten und verhöhnten mich. Und genau in diesem Moment kam Jowan zur Tür herein. Er sah sich das Ganze ein paar Sekunden an und schritt dann schnurstracks auf uns zu. Erst dachte ich, _na toll, jetzt sind sie noch einer mehr._ Aber Jowan ging einfach an mir vorbei und schlug Chester ins Gesicht. Mitten auf die Nase!“

Alim lachte auf.

„Oh, du hättest diesen eingebildeten Schnösel hören sollen! Er hat geheult und geflucht und Jowan hat ihn und die anderen angebrüllt, bis sie sich alle kleinlaut in ihre Betten verzogen. Dann hat Jowan mir aufgeholfen und ich hatte fortan meine Ruhe. Seit diesem Tag waren wir Freunde. Neun Jahre lang.“

Für einen Moment verstummte Alim und hing seinen Erinnerungen nach. Als er weitersprach, wirkte er traurig.

„Am Tag nach meiner Läuterung kam Jowan zu mir. Er war nervös. Dieser Idiot hatte doch tatsächlich mit einer Kirchenanwärterin geturtelt! Sie hieß Lily. Sie befürchteten, bestraft zu werden, wenn man sie entdeckte. Und dann erzählte Lily mir, wie sie erfahren hatte, dass Jowan zum Besänftigten gemacht werden sollte …“

Alistair verzog das Gesicht. Das Ritual der Besänftigung war eine Drohung, die über jedem Zirkelmagier schwebte. Es schnitt sie vom Nichts ab, sodass sie keine Magie mehr wirken konnten und für Dämonen uninteressant wurden. Damit war es ein wirkungsvolles Mittel für Templer, um einen potentiell gefährlichen Schüler ruhigzustellen. Oder um einen Magier zu bestrafen. Doch die Besänftigten verloren nicht nur ihre Zauberkräfte, sondern auch alle ihre Emotionen. Kummer, Angst, Freude, Liebe – nichts davon berührte sie mehr. Das Einzige, was sie noch antrieb, war der Wunsch, sich nützlich zu machen und zu dienen. Für immer.

_Eine schreckliche Vorstellung. Kein Wunder, dass Jowan davor Angst hatte._

Alim fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar.

„Ich konnte nicht anders. Als Jowan mich bat, ihm und Lily bei der Flucht zu helfen, musste ich es einfach tun. Er war mein Freund. Und er hatte solche Angst vor der Besänftigung. Angst davor, nicht mehr er selbst zu sein. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass er …“

Diesen Teil kannte Alistair bereits und die Sympathie für Jowan, die während der Erzählung des Elfen in ihm aufgekommen waren, verflog jäh. Alims Kindheitsfreund hatte sich als Maleficar entpuppt und bei seiner Flucht ein halbes Dutzend Templer mit Blutmagie niedergestreckt. Und dann war er geflohen, hatte seinen Freund und seine Geliebte zurückgelassen und sie dem Zorn der Obrigkeiten preisgegeben. Das war der Augenblick gewesen, in dem Duncan Alim für die Grauen Wächter rekrutiert hatte.

„Du wolltest nur einem Freund helfen“, versuchte Alistair den Elfen zu trösten.

Denn das war es, was Alim tat. Er half den Leuten und ging gegen Ungerechtigkeit vor.

„Ich habe einen Blutmagier laufen lassen! Und in Redcliffe erneut! Obwohl wir gerade erfahren hatten, dass er Arl Eamon vergiftet hatte! Ich habe nicht nachgedacht … ich war so überrascht, Jowan dort zu sehen … wenn er nun …“

„Für Jowans Taten ist Jowan verantwortlich und nur er allein“, unterbrach ihn Alistair und legte beschwichtigend seine Hand auf Alims Arm. „Auf deinen Schultern lastet schon genug, mein Freund. Bürde dir nicht auch noch die Taten anderer auf.“

Der Elf atmete tief durch und erwiderte dann die Geste mit einem zögerlichen Lächeln.

„Wir haben immer noch einiges vor uns, nicht wahr?“, seufzte er. „Acht Silberlinge, dass wir auf dem Weg nach Denerim in einen erneuten Hinterhalt geraten.“

Alistair lachte auf.

„Es wäre dumm, diese Wette anzunehmen. Du würdest sie mit Sicherheit gewinnen.“ Nachdenklich kaute der Krieger auf seiner Unterlippe. „Übrigens, da ist etwas, dass ich dich fragen wollte. Wegen Denerim …“

Und dann war es an Alistair zu erzählen. Er sprach von Goldanna und seiner Hoffnung, seiner Schwester einen Besuch abzustatten. Alims Augen wurden groß.

„Natürlich! Du musst unbedingt bei ihr vorbeischauen. Warum hast du nicht eher etwas gesagt?“

„Nun, ich war der Ansicht, Ferelden vor dem sicheren Untergang zu retten, wäre etwas wichtiger als meine Familienangelenheiten“, erwiderte Alistair trocken. Doch Alim winkte ab.

„Früher oder später stehen wir dem Erzdämon gegenüber, also wer weiß schon, wie lange du und ich noch Zeit für Familienangelegenheiten haben. Du solltest dein Glück suchen, solange du noch Zeit dafür hast, Alistair.“

„Nun, diesen Ratschlag kann ich nur zurückgeben, mein Freund.“

Bildete Alistair es sich ein oder huschten Alims Augen bei diesen Worten hinüber zu den Zelten ihrer Begleiter? Oder genauer gesagt, zu einem ganz bestimmten Zelt. Dem Zelt eines gewissen blonden Elfen …

_Oh Erbauer. Du ersparst mir aber auch nichts._

Sollte Alistair etwas sagen? Seinen Freund auf dessen … Beziehung zu Zevran ansprechen, wie auch immer diese aussah?

Doch anscheinend hatte der Erbauer in dieser Nacht Gnade mit ihm, denn in dem Moment ließ Alim ein langgezogenes Gähnen von sich und stand auf.

„Danke, Alistair. Ich glaube, nun kann ich Schlaf finden.“

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Elf und ließ Alistair mit seinen Gedanken zurück.

War sich Alim seiner Gefühle für Zevran überhaupt bewusst? Und würde er Alistairs Ratschlag – auch wenn dieser damit ganz bestimmt keine Romanze mit einem Meuchelmörder gemeint hatte! – folgen und sein Glück suchen?

Die Antwort darauf erhielt Alistair bereits am nächsten Morgen. Wie üblich war er einer der Letzten, der aus seinem Zelt kroch – Ja, schon gut, er war _der_ Letzte, danke für die Erinnerung, Leliana! – und die anderen befanden sich bereits in den Vorbereitungen für ein schnelles Frühstück. Nur von Alim und Zevran war nichts zu sehen, doch die Klappen ihrer Zelte standen weit offen, also mussten sie schon auf den Beinen sein. Wynne erzählte ihm, dass sie die beiden auf die Suche nach Elfenwurzeln geschickt hatte, die die Heilerin für neue Arzneien benötigte. Die Kräuter waren das einzige gewesen, was sie nicht in Orzammar hatten nachkaufen können.

Alistair nickte und begab sich dann seinerseits ins Unterholz, um ein paar dringende körperliche Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen. Nachdem er sich erleichtert hatte, wollte er sich zurück ins Lager begeben, doch ein lautes Rascheln ließ ihn innehalten. Gleich darauf vernahm er das Knacken von Ästen, die unter dem Gewicht von Stiefeln zerbrachen, und dann einen dumpfen Laut, gefolgt von einem Keuchen. Was beim Erbauer war das?

Vorsichtig schlich Alistair tiefer ins Buschwerk hinein und bog die Zweige eines Gestrüpps zur Seite, um besser sehen zu können. Und dann stockte ihm der Atem.

Vor sich erblickte er Zevrans Rücken. Der Elf presste eine andere Gestalt gegen einen Baum, die zappelnd versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Alistair erkannte das Ende eines langen braunen Zopfes und eine sehr vertraute Magierrobe. Alim!

Beim Erbauer, trachtete Zevran ihnen etwa doch nach dem Leben?

Nur Alistairs Schock bewahrte ihn davor, aus dem Gebüsch zu springen und diesen verräterischen Meuchelmörder niederzuschlagen. Und das war ein Glück, denn so hatte sein Gehirn Zeit, die Szene vor ihm genauestens zu erfassen und zu verarbeiten. Denn plötzlich hatte Alistair das Bedürfnis, sich tiefer ins Gebüsch zu verziehen.

Zevrans Hände befanden sich keinesfalls um Alims Hals, wie er zuerst angenommen hatte. Stattdessen fuhr die eine immer wieder liebkosend durch braunes Haar, während die andere sich begierig am Knopf von Alims Kragen zu schaffen machte. Und die Windungen von Alims Körper, von denen Alistair angenommen hatte, sein Freund wollte sich Zevran damit entziehen, dienten definitiv dem gegenteiligen Zweck: sich so dicht wie möglich an den anderen Elfen zu pressen. Vorzugsweise mit den Lippen.

_O bei den Unterhosen des Erbauers!_

Dass Alistair es schaffte, sich unbemerkt von den beiden zu entfernen, lag definitiv nicht an seinem Geschick im Schleichen. Die Elfen waren einfach zu … beschäftigt, um Notiz von dem Krieger zu nehmen, der fluchend durch das Gestrüpp stolperte.

Und als die beiden eine halbe Stunde später ohne eine einzige Elfenwurzel ins Lager zurückkehrten, verkniffen sich ihre Gefährten jedweden Kommentar. Alims knallrote Ohren und die Blätter in seinem Haar erzählten ihre eigene Geschichte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ähm, ja … Also, lieber Leser, falls du jetzt noch nicht begriffen hast, dass diese Geschichte auf eine romantische Beziehung zwischen Alim und Zevran hinausläuft, fühl dich hiermit offiziell informiert. Das Spiel überlässt einem die Wahl zwischen mehreren potentiellen Partnern und Partnerinnen für die Figur des Spielers, wobei manche nur mit einem männlichen und manche nur mit einem weiblichen Spielercharakter eine Romanze eingehen. Zevran allerdings steht beiden Geschlechtern „zur Verfügung“ und ich habe mich letztendlich für ihn entschieden, einfach weil ich seine Liebesgeschichte am interessantesten finde. (Auch wenn die reizende Leliana immer einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen wird …) :D


	8. Familienbande

„Alistair, wenn Ihr ein wenig stillhalten würdet, ginge es schneller.“

Dies war Lelianas dritte Ermahnung und diesmal war die Ungehaltenheit der Bardin deutlich herauszuhören. Da es Alistairs Prinzip war, Leute, die mit scharfen Gegenständen in der Nähe seiner Halsschlagader hantierten, nicht zu verärgern, drehte er den Kopf brav wieder nach vorne. Er hoffte nur, die Prozedur würde nicht mehr allzu lange dauern. Schon als Kind hatte er Haareschneiden gehasst!

Sie waren nur noch einen Tag von Denerim entfernt und da es ihr Ziel war, möglichst unauffällig in die Stadt zu kommen, hatte Leliana entschieden, dass Alistair etwas präsentabler aussehen musste. Fast drei Wochen hatten sie für den Weg gebraucht und die meiste Zeit waren sie der Straße ferngeblieben. Dementsprechend abgerissen sahen sie auch aus.

Es war ein nervenaufreibender Weg gewesen. Im Norden lagen die Ländereien von Highever und Amaranthine, welche Gerüchten zufolge inzwischen in den Händen von Rendon Howe lagen, einem überzeugten Anhänger von Loghain. Und der Verräter selbst hielt sich angeblich zur Zeit im zentralen Bannorn auf, welches südlich von ihrem Weg lag. Offenbar hatte Loghain Schwierigkeiten, die dortigen Lords unter sein Banner zu zwingen, und führte seine Truppen gegen sie ins Feld.

_Soldaten, die besser gegen die Dunkle Brut kämpfen sollten als gegen ihre Landsleute!_

Es war zum Verrücktwerden! Die Verderbnis rollte über das Land und die Adeligen zettelten einen Bürgerkrieg an. Offenbar waren die Menschen kein Stück klüger als die Zwerge von Orzammar.

Doch das Problem war, dass viele immer noch nicht glauben mochten, dass dies tatsächlich eine Verderbnis war. Obwohl Fereldens Truppen in Ostagar niedergemäht worden waren, hielten Loghain und seine Gefolgsleute immer noch an der Meinung fest, es wäre ein ganz normaler Überfall der Dunklen Brut. Kein echter Grund zur Besorgnis.

Doch Alistair und Alim wussten es besser.

Die Albträume der beiden Grauen Wächter hatten zugenommen. Es verging kaum eine Nacht, in der sie nicht die Stimme des Erzdämons vernahmen und manchmal sah Alistair ihn sogar in seinen Träumen: ein gewaltiger Drache in einer Grotte, umgeben von Abertausenden der Dunklen Brut. Der Tag würde kommen, an dem der Erzdämon ihnen befahl, an die Oberfläche zu steigen, und dann wären die paar Scharmützel, die sie bislang erlebt hatten, ein Kinderspiel im Vergleich zu dieser riesigen Horde.

Alistair erinnerte sich, wie manche der älteren Grauen Wächter erzählt hatten, sie könnten teilweise die Worte des Alten Gottes verstehen. Eine beunruhigende Vorstellung.

Er unterdrückte ein Schaudern, denn Leliana fuchtelte immer noch mit einer Schere in seinem Nacken herum. Würde er lange genug leben, um den Erzdämon auch eines Tages verstehen zu können? Wohl eher nicht. Sobald sich das Ungeheuer an der Oberfläche zeigte, wäre es an ihm und Alim, sich ihm zu stellen. Und entweder erschlugen sie dann den Erzdämon und Alistair müsste sich nicht länger Gedanken um dessen Stimme in seinem Kopf machen – oder sie wären tot. Was das gleiche Ergebnis zur Folge hätte. Alistair musste zugeben, dass die zweite Option die wahrscheinlichere war.

„Ich bin fertig. Aber Ihr solltet Euch noch rasieren.“

Lelianas Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Alistair dankte ihr und strich sich unsicher durch seine – nun wieder kurzen – Haare, bevor er nach dem Rasiermesser griff. Es war mehr als unfair, dass er der einzige war, dem befohlen wurde, sich aufzuhübschen.

Sie hatten beschlossen, dass nur er, Leliana, Alim und Zevran die Stadt betreten würden, während die anderen außerhalb im Lager warten sollten. Je kleiner ihre Gruppe war, umso weniger Aufmerksamkeit würden sie erregen. Die anderen drei mussten sich natürlich nicht um so etwas wie Bartwuchs Gedanken machen und Alistair war sich sicher, dass Alim Lelianas Füße einfrieren würde, wenn sie mit ihrer Schere nur in die Nähe seines Zopfes käme. Und auch Zevran würde sie vermutlich davon abhalten, wenn man bedachte, wie gerne er mit den Fingern durch Alims langes Haar fuhr.

Die Beziehung zwischen den Elfen war längst kein Geheimnis mehr. Wie sollte sie das auch, wenn die nächtlichen Aktivitäten der beiden das halbe Lager um den Schlaf brachten? Und obwohl Zevran es nach wie vor nicht unterlassen konnte, seine weiblichen Kameraden zu umgarnen, waren die meisten seiner Komplimente nun für Alim reserviert.

Alistair erinnerte sich an einen Moment vor einigen Tagen. Alim hatte Zevran um einen Gefallen gebeten – irgendeine Belanglosigkeit – und Zevran hatte ihm als Antwort ein „Si, mi Amor“ entgegen gesäuselt. Der Magier, welcher gerade den Wasserschlauch an die Lippen gesetzt hatte, hatte sich so verschluckt, dass ihm die Tränen in die Augen getreten waren. Und Zevran hatte triumphierend gegrinst.

Alistair war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was er von all dem halten sollte. Er glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass Zevran eine Gefahr für Alim darstellte – zumindest keine für dessen Leben. Doch hatte der Antivaner keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er seine Bettpartner häufig wechselte. Würde er Alim fallen lassen, wenn es ihm zu langweilig geworden wäre? Und wie würde sein Freund das aufnehmen?

Mit einem letzten Strich über seine Wange setzte Alistair das Rasiermesser ab und hob den Handspiegel, den Leliana ihm gegeben hatte. Nur eine Frau kam auf die Idee, auf einer Reise durch die Wildnis einen Spiegel mit sich rumzuschleppen! Aber Alistair musste zugeben, dass er sich in diesem Moment als sehr nützlich erwies. Er sah tatsächlich wieder mehr wie er selbst aus und nicht wie ein Chasind, der gerade aus der Wildnis gekrochen kam.

_Dann erschreckt Goldanna hoffentlich nicht bei meinem Anblick. Zumindest nicht sehr._

Alistair war nervös. Er hatte seine Schwester nicht über seinen Besuch – oder auch nur seine Existenz – informiert. Und morgen würden sie Denerim betreten und er würde an Goldannas Tür klopfen. Nun, das dürfte interessant werden. Vielleicht sollte er ihr ein kleines Geschenk besorgen? Aber was schenkte man einer Schwester, die man noch nie gesehen hatte und die nicht einmal wusste, dass sie einen Halbbruder hatte? Was schenkte man überhaupt einer Frau?! Möglicherweise könnte Leliana ihm einen Rat geben.

Doch diese Idee verwarf Alistair schnell wieder. Er wollte Leliana jetzt nicht damit belästigen. Die Bogenschützin versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch in den letzten Tagen war ihre Nervosität mindestens ebenso sehr gewachsen wie Alistairs.

_Vermutlich sogar noch mehr. Immerhin will die Frau, der ich einen Besuch abstatten will, mich nicht umbringen. Jedenfalls noch nicht._

Leliana hatte ihnen ein wenig mehr über Marjolaine erzählt. Offenbar war sie Lelianas Mentorin gewesen und hatte sie zur Bardin ausgebildet. Und dann hatte sie Leliana einen Verrat angehängt, den sie selbst begangen hatte. Leliana war gezwungen gewesen, ihr Heimatland Orlais zu verlassen, und letztendlich in der Kirche von Lothering gelandet. Nun trachtete Marjolaine ihr nach dem Leben, weil sie befürchtete, Leliana würde die Wahrheit über ihren Landesverrat aufdecken.

_Welch charmante, überhaupt nicht paranoide Person._

Ja, morgen würde ein ereignisreicher Tag werden. Neben dem Treffen mit einer orlaisianischen Spionin und Mörderin und dem Besuch bei Alistairs ihm völlig unbekannter Halbschwester stand immer noch die Begegnung mit Bruder Genitivi auf ihrem Plan. Um Informationen über ein Artefakt zu erhalten, dass seit beinahe tausend Jahren keiner mehr gesehen hatte. In einer Stadt, die von Feinden nur so wimmelte. Mal ehrlich, was sollte da schon schiefgehen?

_Beim Erbauer, was soll heute noch alles schiefgehen?_

Diese Frage stellte sich Alistair kaum vierundzwanzig Stunden später, als er und seine Gefährten die Leiche von Genitivis Assistenten betrachteten. Der Körper des Hochstaplers, der sich ihnen gegenüber als „Weylon“ ausgegeben hatte, erkaltete gerade nebenan in Genitivis Wohnstube. Zevrans Dolche hatten mit ihm kurzen Prozess gemacht. Für den echten Weylon kam jedoch jede Hilfe zu spät. Dem Zustand der Leiche nach zu urteilen war der Assistent wenigstens seit ein paar Wochen tot. Warum hatte der Hochstapler sie nicht fortgeschafft?

Von dem Gelehrten wiederum war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Immerhin hatten sie Hinweise gefunden, dass Bruder Genitivi auf dem Weg zum Calenhad-See gewesen war. Also würden sie dort ihre Suche fortsetzen.

_In der Nähe vom Zirkel der Magi. Warum beim Erbauer führt unser Weg uns immer wieder zurück zu diesem vermaledeiten Turm?!_

Nun, wenigstens müssten sie sich dann nicht länger in der Stadt aufhalten. Alistair hatte von Denerim wahrlich genug.

Der Tag hatte vielversprechend begonnen. Unter den vielen Flüchtlingen und Händlern, die am Morgen durch die Tore geströmt waren, hatten die vier Kameraden Denerim unerkannt betreten können. Alim hatte sich zu diesem Zweck seiner langen Magierrobe entledigt und ein einfaches Leinenhemd getragen. Sein Stab war in ein Tuch eingewickelt und in einem Köcher verstaut worden. Mit etwas Glück würden die meisten Leute die Waffe nur für einen besonders langen Jagdbogen halten.

Ohne viel Zeit zu verschwenden, war ihre Gruppe geradewegs zu dem Haus gegangen, von dem Leliana behauptete, es wäre das Versteck von Marjolaine. Und sie hatte Recht behalten.

Die Aussprache der beiden Frauen war … aufschlussreich gewesen. Offenbar hatten sie in der Vergangenheit eine wesentlich innigere Beziehung geführt, als Alistair angenommen hatte. Doch nun waren keinerlei freundschaftliche oder gar romantische Gefühle mehr zu spüren gewesen. Leliana hatte vor Zorn gebebt. Erst recht, als Marjolaine ihnen weismachen wollte, dass die Bogenschützin mindestens ebenso durchtrieben wäre wie ihre einstige Mentorin und die Grauen Wächter nur für ihre Zwecke benutzen würde.

Doch Alim hatte mit fester Stimme geantwortet, dass er Leliana und ihrer Freundschaft vertraute. Die Überraschung und die Dankbarkeit bei diesen Worten waren deutlich auf dem Gesicht ihrer Gefährtin abzulesen gewesen.

Marjolaine hatte diese Antwort jedoch offensichtlich verstimmt, denn im nächsten Moment hatten sie sich nicht nur einer meisterhaften Attentäterin erwehren müssen, sondern auch eines halben Dutzends Söldner, die sich im Nebenraum versteckt hatten. Qunari-Söldner!

Der Kampf war schwierig gewesen. Leliana und Alim hatten in dem engen Raum kaum ihre Fähigkeiten benutzen können, aus Angst, ihre Gefährten zu treffen. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass ein Pfeil oder ein Zauber das falsche Ziel fand. Schließlich hatte Alim sich darauf beschränkt, seine Freunde mit magischen Barrieren abzuschirmen und den anderen dreien die Angriffe überlassen.

Als sie ihre Feinde endlich besiegt hatten und Marjolaine tot am Boden lag – mit einem von Lelianas Pfeilen im Herzen –, bluteten sie alle aus etlichen Wunden. Kurzerhand wurden Alistair und Zevran von Alim in eine Ecke gezerrt, um ihre Blutungen mit seiner Magie zu stillen.

Alistair hatte erst protestieren wollen, dass sie dafür auch einfach ein paar Verbände nehmen könnten, doch Zevran brachte ihn mit einem ganz und gar nicht diskreten Ellbogenstoß zum Verstummen. Und im nächsten Moment wurde Alistair klar, dass Alim sie keineswegs aus Sorge zur Seite gezogen hatte, sondern um Leliana einen Moment für sich allein zu gönnen.

Die Bardin betrachtete lange den Körper ihrer einstigen Partnerin – _Geliebten_ – und fuhr sich schließlich mit zitternder Hand übers Gesicht. Dann nahm sie Marjolaines Bogen an sich und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Haus.

Alim ließ einige weitere Minuten verstreichen, in denen er die Wunden seiner beiden Kameraden versorgte – und seine eigenen, nachdem Zevran ihm einen mahnenden Blick zugeworfen hatte. Nachdem ihr Anführer sicher war, dass keiner von ihnen die Straßen von Denerim vollbluten würde, folgten sie ihm nach draußen. Leliana lehnte mit gesenktem Kopf an der Häuserwand, doch als Alim ihr mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln. Ein erschöpftes Lächeln, zugegeben, aber immerhin.

„Danke.“

Der Elf nickte verstehend und drückte ihre Schulter. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihre Gefährtin Zeit brauchen würde, um die Geschehnisse des heutigen Tages zu verarbeiten, aber Alistair war zuversichtlich, dass sie sich wieder fangen würde.

„Wollt Ihr hierbleiben und auf uns warten, oder wollt Ihr uns zu Alistairs Schwester begleiten?“

Beim Erbauer! Bei all der Aufregung hatte Alistair völlig vergessen, dass er ja selber hier war, um eine persönliche Angelegenheit zu regeln. Aber war das der geeignete Zeitpunkt? Sollten sie Leliana nicht einen Moment geben, um …

„Ich komme mit. Aber vielleicht wäre es besser, vorher das Blut abzuwaschen“, antwortete Leliana und klang dabei fast amüsiert. Alistair betrachtete seine besudelte Rüstung und gab ihr Recht.

Nachdem sie wieder einigermaßen vorzeigbar gewesen waren, hatten sie schließlich vor Goldannas Haus am Marktplatz gestanden – und ein bereits sehr unangenehmer Tag war vollkommen den Bach runtergegangen.

Die Begegnung mit seiner Schwester lag nun schon einige Stunden zurück, doch immer noch lagen ihm Goldannas Worte wie heiß brennende Steine im Magen. Diese verbitterte, hasserfüllte Frau war die Familie, nach der er sich all die Jahre gesehnt hatte? Alistair erinnerte sich an den giftigen Blick seiner Schwester und die Vorwürfe, die sie ihm entgegen gekeift hatte.

Gab Goldanna ihm ernsthaft die Schuld am Tod ihrer Mutter?! Sie war bei seiner Geburt gestorben, wie hätte er das verhindern sollen? Glaubte Goldanna wirklich, er würde nicht alles dafür geben, um auch nur eine einzige Erinnerung an seine Mutter zu haben? Und dachte sie allen Ernstes, er hätte ein Leben in Luxus und Reichtum geführt, nur weil er von einem König gezeugt worden war?

_Oh ja, weil diese Welt auch so barmherzig zu verwaisten Bastarden ist und es sich so gut anfühlt, als schmutziges kleines Geheimnis aufzuwachsen._

Doch Alistair hatte seine Gedanken für sich behalten. Goldanna wäre ohnehin nicht zu überzeugen gewesen. Sie _wollte_ ihn hassen und ihm die Schuld an ihrer Armut gegeben. Und dann hatte sie nicht nur die Dreistigkeit besessen, Geld von ihm zu fordern, sondern auch noch seinen besten Freund beleidigt. Wie konnte sie es wagen! Alim war nicht nur sein Freund, sondern auch ein begabter Magier, ein Grauer Wächter und ein Held! Wen interessierte es da, ob seine Ohren spitz waren oder nicht?

Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds war Alistair auf dem Absatz umgedreht und hatte Goldannas Hütte verlassen. Denn in diesem Moment war ihm klar geworden, dass er eine solche Schwester nicht brauchte.

Nicht wenn er einen Bruder wie Alim an seiner Seite hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe bei diesem Kapitel festgestellt, dass, wann immer man in der DA-Serie mal ein Familienmitglied eines wichtigen Charakters kennenlernt, dieses Familienmitglied sich oft als Arschloch entpuppt. Alistairs Schwester, Varrics Bruder, Fenris‘ Schwester, Dorians Vater, Morrigans Mutter … Und wenn wir mal wirklich eine intakte, liebevolle Familie zu sehen bekommen – die Couslands, die Hawkes –, endet es für alle tragisch. *schluchz*
> 
> Wenn es in Thedas Familientherapeuten gäbe, würden die sicherlich gut verdienen.


	9. Unerwartete Hilfe

Da sie bislang weder von der Stadtwache noch von Loghains Lakaien behelligt worden waren – und dass trotz all der Leichen, die sie an diesem Tag in Denerim zurückgelassen hatten –, beschloss Alim, das Wagnis einzugehen und noch ein wenig länger in der Stadt zu verweilen. Wieder einmal gingen ihre Vorräte zur Neige und so selten, wie sie in die Nähe menschlicher Zivilisation kamen, wäre es dumm gewesen, diese Gelegenheit nicht zu ergreifen und sich ein wenig bei den Händlern umzusehen.

Glücklicherweise war das Viertel, in dem Genitivis Haus lag, Leliana gut vertraut und so konnte ihre Gefährtin sie durch Seitenstraßen zu einigen kleineren Läden führen, die gute Waren anboten. Nahrungsmittel, Lyrium, Waffenfett, ein paar dringend benötigte Winterumhänge – obwohl Alim die meisten Schätze und Artefakte, über die sie während ihrer Reise stolperten, stets für einen guten Preis an Bodahn verkaufen konnte, schien ihre Reisekasse permanent erschöpft.

Zum Glück war ihr Anführer besonnen genug, sich auf das Notwendigste zu beschränken. In einem Geschäft für magische Gegenstände wurde diese Vernunft allerdings auf eine harte Probe gestellt, als ihm ein Magierstab aus polierten Drachenknochen ins Auge sprang. Alistairs durch die Templerausbildung geschulten Sinne spürten die Macht, die von der Waffe ausging. Eine Macht, die nur von ihrem Preisschild übertroffen wurde. Er musste Alim beinahe am Kragen packen, um ihn von dem Stab wegzuziehen.

„Wenn du ihn so gerne haben möchtest, könnte ich ihn für dich stehlen, mi Amor“, meinte Zevran grinsend und wedelte mit den Fingern.

Alistair war sich nicht sicher, ob der Elf scherzte oder nicht, angesichts der Art, wie er abschätzend den Ladenbesitzer musterte, der in einer Ecke Zauberbücher ins Regal sortierte. Doch Alim schüttelte den Kopf.

„Unsere Devise lautet Unauffälligkeit, schon vergessen? Wir werden bereits wegen Königsmord und Hochverrat gesucht. Wir sollten nicht auch noch Ladendiebstahl auf die Liste setzen.“

Damit warf Alim einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf den Drachenknochen-Stab und verließ das Geschäft. Sie streiften weiter durch das Viertel und deckten sich mit Lebensmitteln ein. Alistair freute sich schon darauf, endlich einmal eine Mahlzeit zu genießen, die nicht nur aus Hasen und Wildkräutern bestand.

Plötzlich blieb Alim stehen und starrte auf ein Plakat an einer Häuserwand. Neugierig folgte Alistair seinem Blick – und stutzte. Das Symbol eines Greifen, die Krallen angriffslustig erhoben, prangte auf dem Plakat. Der Greif der Grauen Wächter.

Es war Monate her, seitdem Alistair das Symbol ihres Ordens gesehen hatte. Nicht seit Ostagar.

Wenn man bedachte, dass Loghain alle überlebenden Wächter Fereldens – also Alim und Alistair – zu Verrätern erklärt hatte, war es umso verwunderlicher, plötzlich hier ihr Wappentier zu erblicken. Gespannt trat Alim näher und las die Worte auf dem Papier vor:

„Glaubt den Lügen nicht! Die Freunde der Grauen Wächter sammeln sich. Die verborgene Perle hütet den Schlüssel zum Widerstand. Die Griffons werden sich wieder erheben.“

Dies war wenig erhellend.

„Wir haben … Freunde?“ Irgendwie konnte Alistair sich das nur schwer vorstellen. Auch Alim wirkte skeptisch.

„Klingt eher nach einer Falle.“

„Und was soll mit der ‚verborgenen Perle‘ gemeint sein?“, fragte Alistair.

„Ein Bordell.“

Überrascht drehte sich Alistair um. Nicht nur die Antwort selbst hatte ihn erstaunt, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass sie gleichzeitig aus zwei verschiedenen Mündern gekommen war.

_Nun, dass Zevran mit sämtlichen Freudenhäusern von Thedas vertraut ist, habe ich ja erwartet, aber … Leliana?!_

Irgendwann in naher Zukunft müsste er mit der Bardin einmal ein ausführliches Gespräch über ihre Vergangenheit führen. Alim schien jedoch an gänzlich anderen Auskünften interessiert zu sein und sah die beiden Schurken fragend an.

„Die ‚Perle‘ ist ein Etablissement im Hafenviertel von Denerim“, erklärte Leliana. „Offiziell handelt es sich um eine Taverne, aber es ist kein Geheimnis, was in den Hinterzimmern geschieht.“

Die beiläufige Art, wie sie dies sagte, ließ Alistairs Ohren rot werden.

„Und in diesen Hinterzimmern … Wäre es möglich, dort geheime Zusammenkünfte abzuhalten?“

„Oh, mein Freund, ich kann Euch versichern, dass dort nur geheime Zusammenkünfte stattfinden“, meinte Leliana amüsiert. „Aber wenn Ihr mich fragt, ob wir dort tatsächlich Sympathisanten der Grauen Wächter finden können … Nun, ich schätze, es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden.“

Alim wirkte nachdenklich und hob seinen Blick gen Himmel. Die Nachmittagssonne senkte sich bereits und Alistair konnte förmlich sehen, wie sein Freund im Kopf berechnete, ob sie sich einen Abstecher zum Hafen erlauben konnten, bevor die Nacht hereinbrach. Schließlich nickte der Magier.

„Also gut, wir schauen uns die Sache an. Ich denke zwar immer noch, dass es eine Falle ist, aber dann haben wir wenigstens Gewissheit.“

Und so führte die Bogenschützin sie durch weitere Gassen und Schleichwege in Richtung Hafen. Alistair war beeindruckt. Nach seinem Beitritt zu den Grauen Wächtern hatte er selbst einige Zeit in Denerim verbracht, aber Lelianas Kenntnisse über die Stadt stellten die seinen weit in den Schatten.

„Woher kennt Ihr euch so gut hier aus? Ich dachte, Ihr stammt aus Orlais.“

„Nun, manche meiner Aufträge führten mich über die Grenzen hinaus. Und ich habe es mir angewöhnt, mich mit jeder Stadt, in der ich gearbeitet habe, vertraut zu machen.“

„Eine kluge Denkweise“, mischte sich Zevran in das Gespräch ein. „Daran erkennt man einen wahren Meister seiner Kunst.“

_Na wunderbar, zwei Meuchelmörder beim Fachsimpeln._

„Ich nehme an, das ist auch der Grund, warum Euch die … ‚Perle‘ bekannt ist“, entfuhr es Alistair, was der Elf mit einem vielsagenden Blick quittierte.

„Unter anderem“, antwortete Zevran grinsend.

Bald wurden die Gassen schäbiger und die Luft roch nach Salz und Tang. Obwohl Alistair weder das Meer noch irgendwelche Schiffe erblicken konnte, bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass sie das Hafenviertel erreicht hatten.

Schließlich standen sie vor einer Tür aus modrigem Holz. Musik und das Lachen betrunkener Männer schallten ihnen entgegen und auf den ersten Blick wirkte die „Perle“ tatsächlich wie eine normale Taverne. Sah man von dem Stück Unterwäsche ab, das an einen Pfosten genagelt war. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien Leliana dieser Anblick ganz besonders zu belustigen.

Zögerlich betraten sie das Gebäude und augenblicklich schlug ihnen der Geruch von saurem Bier und Parfüm entgegen. Sie standen in einem Schankraum, in dem etwa ein Dutzend Gäste – hauptsächlich Seeleute – auf Holzbänken saßen und in ihre Krüge starrten. Manche spielten Karten und andere waren offensichtlich damit beschäftigt, die Aufmerksamkeit der … Angestellten zu erregen.

Diese waren sehr gut auszumachen, denn scheinbar hielten die meisten von ihnen das Tragen von allzu viel Stoff für unnötig. Alistairs Blick fiel auf ein Elfenmädchen, das einen hauchdünnen Wickelrock aus Seide und ein massives Perlen-Collier trug – und sonst nichts. Peinlich berührt drehte er den Kopf weg, nur um geradewegs auf einen jungen Mann in einem Lendenschurz zu starren, der sich lasziv auf einem Sofa räkelte. Er schenkte Alistair ein anzügliches Lächeln und fuhr sich mit dem Finger vielsagend über die nackte Brust.

Diesmal sah Alistair so rasch weg, dass er sein Genick knacken hörte. Mit hochroten Ohren blickte er auf seine Füße.

_Nur niemanden ansehen. Geh einfach hinter Alim her. Dann wird alles gut._

Mit gesenktem Kopf trottete er hinter seinem Freund drein und ignorierte jede spöttische Bemerkung Zevrans.

Leliana führte sie zu einer Frau, die sich als Sanga, die Eigentümerin der „Perle“ vorstellte. Alistair hob kurz den Blick und stellte erleichtert fest, dass zumindest diese Dame den Sinn von Bekleidung zu kennen schien.

Kaum hatte Alim sie angesprochen, fing Sanga an, die Fähigkeiten ihrer Freudenmädchen anzupreisen, und listete ihnen sämtliche angebotenen Dienstleistungen auf. Alistair war sich ziemlich sicher, dass zumindest die Hälfte der genannten Dinge in Ferelden verboten war.

_Wenigstens das mit den Federn, dem Kerzenwachs und den Nugs._

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Alim ihr klargemacht hatte, dass sie wegen anderer Angelegenheiten hier waren. Als er das Greifen-Plakat erwähnte, wurde Sangas Mund schmaler und mit einem wirschen Kopfnicken deutete sie auf eine Tür an der hinteren Wand. Dann ließ sie sie stehen, um sich anderen Gästen zuzuwenden. Die Gruppe bahnte sich einen Weg durch den Schankraum – Alistair hielt erneut seinen Kopf unten –, schritt durch die Tür und fand sich in einem langen Korridor wieder. Von diesem zweigten mehrere Räume ab und aus den meisten davon waren recht eindeutige Geräusche zu vernehmen. Geräusche, die ihnen verrieten, dass Sangas Angestellte ihr Handwerk bestens verstanden.

Etwas ratlos schritten die vier Gefährten den Gang ab, bis sie eine Tür bemerkten, an der ein vertrautes Plakat mit einem Greifen hing. Dem Erbauer sei Dank, war es hinter dieser Tür beruhigend still. Zögerlich klopfte Alim an und ein Spalt tat sich auf.

„Parole?“

Was?! Woher sollten sie eine Parole kennen? Keiner hatte ihnen gesagt …

„Die Griffons werden sich wieder erheben“, antwortete Alim, ohne zu zögern, und schon öffnete sich die Tür.

_Oh, DAS machte natürlich Sinn._

Alistair hatte sich schon gefragt, was der letzte Satz auf dem Plakat zu bedeuten hatte.

Sie traten in ein spärlich beleuchtetes Schlafzimmer – Alistair bemühte sich, nicht zu sehr über die zerknüllten Laken auf dem Bett nachzudenken – und sahen sich einem sehr merkwürdigen Quartett bestehend aus einem Menschen, einer Elfin und zwei Qunari gegenüber. Und alle vier waren bis an die Zähne bewaffnet.

_Natürlich war es eine Falle._

Sie waren ein weiteres Mal geradewegs in die Arme von Kopfgeldjägern gelaufen. Die hier schienen zwar von Rendon Howe angeheuert worden zu sein statt von Loghain, aber am Ende machte das keinen Unterschied. Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag befanden sich Alistair und seine Gefährten in einem kleinen Raum in einem schäbigen Haus in Denerim und erwehrten sich ihrer Haut.

Zwar hatte Alim ihre Wunden nach dem Kampf mit Marjolaine geheilt und die Sache mit dem falschen Weylon war so schnell vorbei gewesen, dass man es nicht einmal als Kampf bezeichnen konnte, aber sie alle waren erschöpft. Und hatten seit dem Morgen nichts mehr gegessen, wie sich Alistair gerade in Erinnerung rief.

So geriet ihre Gruppe trotz der zahlenmäßigen Ausgeglichenheit nach kurzer Zeit in Bedrängnis. Denn zwar waren diese Kopfgeldjäger offenbar dumm wie Stroh, aber kämpfen konnten sie.

Besonders brenzlig wurde es, als Alistair einen der Qunari-Söldner abwehrte und plötzlich die Elfin an ihm vorbeischlüpfte, geradewegs auf Leliana zu. Die Bogenschützin bemerkte die drohende Gefahr zu spät und Alistair rechnete schon mit dem Schlimmsten, als plötzlich ein Dolch geflogen kam und die Elfin niederstreckte. Verwundert starrte Alistair auf die Waffe.

_Woher …_

Und dann bemerkte er eine neue Gestalt im Raum, die sich flink zwischen den Kämpfenden bewegte und auch den menschlichen Kopfgeldjäger mit einem Messer außer Gefecht setzte.

„So viel dazu, die beiden Großen überlasse ich Euch“, sagte eine weibliche Stimme und Alistair erhaschte einen Blick auf dunkles Haar, bronzefarbene Haut und perlweiße Zähne.

Richtig, die Qunari. Alistair vertraute für den Moment darauf, dass die geheimnisvolle Fremde auf ihrer Seite war und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Hünen, der sich anschickte, ihn mit seinem Schwert zu durchbohren.

_Beim Erbauer, das nächste Mal können Sten oder Shale Alim auf seinen Ausflügen in die Großstadt begleiten!_

Die Sache wurde erheblich einfacher, als sein Gegner plötzlich zu einer Eisskulptur erstarrte – herzlichen Dank, Alim! – und Alistair ihn mit einem gezielten Hieb seines Schwertes zerschmettern konnte. Sein Blick glitt durch den Raum auf der Suche nach dem zweiten Qunari, doch er sah nur ein verräterisches Häufchen Asche auf dem Boden. Offenbar traten in ihrem Magier ungeahnte Manareserven zutage, wenn er sauer war.

Blieb also nur noch ihre unbekannte Retterin.

Alistair musterte sie genauer. Ihre dunkle Haut verriet, dass sie nicht aus Ferelden stammte. Goldene Schmuckstücke durchbohrten ihre Ohren und ihre Lippen und die üppige Lockenmähne wurde von einem blauen Tuch gebändigt. Sie trug eine knappe – sehr knappe! – Lederrüstung und war offenbar mit mindestens einem halben Dutzend Messern bewaffnet. Lässig lehnte sie an der Wand und lächelte sie an. Und dann wandte sie sich geradewegs an Zevran.

„Nun, wie ich sehe, beweist Ihr erneut Euer Talent, Euch in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.“

Alistair riss überrascht die Augen auf. Die beiden kannten sich?

„Zu meiner Verteidigung, es war nicht meine Entscheidung, diesem Treffen beizuwohnen“, erwiderte der Elf. „Und was das letzte Mal angeht … so glaube ich, dass wir beide von dem Ausgang dieser Ereignisse profitiert haben. Dennoch“, und an dieser Stelle schenkte Zevran der Fremden sein breitestes Grinsen und verneigte sich tief, „für Eure Hilfe sind wir Euch sehr verbunden, o Königin der östlichen Meere.“

Dann wandte er sich an Alim.

„Erlaube mir, dir Kapitänin Isabela aus Rivain vorzustellen. Eine alte … Bekanntschaft.“

Die Art, wie Alim ihn ansah, machte deutlich, dass er Zevran später noch sehr genau zu der Art dieser „Bekanntschaft“ befragen würde.

„Und Isabela, erlaubt mir, Euch Alim Surana und Alistair vorzustellen, zwei noble Mitglieder der Grauen Wächter, sowie Lady Leliana aus Orlais.“

„Graue Wächter, was?“ Isabela musterte sie aufmerksam. „O Zevran, Ihr kennt wirklich die interessantesten Leute.“

„Nun, ich bemühe mich.“

„Umso interessanter, weil Teyrn Loghain ein Kopfgeld auf sämtliche Grauen Wächter in Ferelden ausgesetzt hat.“

Alistair fluchte und griff nach seiner Waffe, doch Isabela hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Es besteht kein Grund für Feindseligkeiten. Ich habe nicht vor, Euch auszuliefern. Nicht dass ich Skrupel hätte, schnelles Gold einzustreichen, aber ich bevorzuge es, mit nicht-lebender Ware zu handeln.“

Leliana beäugte sie misstrauisch. „Und mit handeln, meint Ihr …“

„Isabela ist eine Piratin“, erklärte Zevran ohne Umschweife. „Sie versteht sich auf Raubzüge und Schmuggel. Und sie ist gut.“

„Nun, ich bemühe mich“, wiederholte sie Zevrans Worte.

„Wir danken Euch für Eure Hilfe, Käpt’n Isabela“, sagte Alim. „Euer Einschreiten kam gerade zur rechten Zeit. Können wir irgendetwas tun, um Euch Eure Hilfe zu vergelten?“

„So viel Höflichkeit, und das ausgerechnet hier in Denerim. Ihr seid wahrlich etwas Besonderes, oder?“, entgegnete Isabela und ließ erneut ihre weißen Zähne aufblitzen. „Normalerweise würde ich mir meine Dienste in prallgefüllten Geldbörsen bezahlen lassen, aber Ihr macht nicht den Anschein, als gäbe es bei Euch viel zu holen. Also betrachtet es als Freundschaftsdienst. Und außerdem glaube ich, dass ich Euch noch mehr Hilfe anbieten kann.“

Alim sah sie fragend an. „Was meint Ihr damit?“

„Ich nehme an, Ihr seid daran interessiert, unerkannt aus der Stadt zu kommen. Aber ich fürchte, dank der Ausgangssperre werdet Ihr das heute nicht mehr schaffen.“

Überrascht sahen die Gefährten sie an. „Ausgangssperre? Was für eine Ausgangssperre?“

„Ah, wie ich sehe, wisst Ihr es noch nicht“, antwortete Isabela. „Rendon Howe, der neue Arl von Denerim, hat vor vier Tagen eine Ausgangssperre nach Sonnenuntergang verhängt. Sie gilt für alle Elfen in Denerim. Offenbar gab es Aufstände im Gesindeviertel und Howe will die Elfen so unter seine Knute bringen. Das Viertel selbst ist abgeriegelt.“

„Verdammt!“ Frustriert raufte sich Alim die Haare. Er musste nicht erst aus dem Fenster sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie es niemals vor Sonnenuntergang aus der Stadt schaffen würden.

Zevran wandte sich an Isabela „Ihr sagtet, Ihr könntet uns Eure Hilfe anbieten?“

Die Piratin nickte. „Allerdings. So wie ich das sehe, braucht Ihr einen sicheren Unterschlupf für die Nacht. Einen, den die Stadtwachen mit Sicherheit nicht durchsuchen werden. Nun, ich lade Euch auf mein Schiff ein. Seid heute Nacht meine Gäste auf der ‚Sirene‘.“

Das ließ Alim aufhorchen. „Wie weit ist es bis zu Eurem Schiff?“

„Nicht weit. Es liegt an den Docks. Wenn wir jetzt gehen, können wir es noch rechtzeitig erreichen.“

„Und Ihr sagt, wir sind dort in Sicherheit?“

„Die Stadtwachen werden Euch bestimmt nicht auf einem Piratenschiff vermuten.“

Alistair fiel auf, dass Isabela damit nicht Alims Frage beantwortet hatte. Und auch sein Freund schien dies zu bemerken, denn er wandte sich stirnrunzelnd an Zevran.

„Vertraust du ihr?“

„Nun“, der Elf zögerte einen Moment und schien sorgfältig über seine Worte nachzudenken. „Vertraue ich ihr, dass sie uns nicht bei der ersten Gelegenheit ausraubt? Nein. Aber vertraue ich ihr, dass sie uns nicht an Loghains oder Howes Schergen ausliefern wird? Ja. Sie wird es zwar bestreiten, aber selbst unsere wackere Piratenkönigin hat so etwas wie ein Gewissen.“

„Und für diese Bemerkung werdet Ihr noch büßen, Zevran“, erwiderte Isabela und stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Kommt denn. Folgt mir zügig und zieht Eure spitzen Ohren ein.“

Und so kam es, dass sie sich in der Dämmerung zu den Docks begaben. Glücklicherweise schienen sich die Stadtwachen nicht groß um das Hafenviertel zu scheren. So erreichten die Gefährten die „Sirene“ ohne Zwischenfälle und als Isabela sie unter Deck führte, atmete Alistair erleichtert auf.

„Warum ist es so leer hier? Wo ist die Crew?“

„Bryar hält Wache im Krähennest. Cronas vorne am Bug. Der Rest ist auf Landgang. Das versoffene Pack nutzt die Gelegenheit, sich eine hübschere Gesellschaft für die Nacht zu suchen als die, die man sonst auf See findet. Eigentlich hatte ich das auch vorgehabt. Ihr habt meine Pläne durchkreuzt.“

Sie bedachte die Gruppe mit einem vielsagenden Blick.

„Nun, es sieht so aus, als müsste ich heute Abend mit Euch vorliebnehmen. Lasst mich nur schnell ein paar Weinflaschen holen.“

Damit wandte sie sich zum Gehen, doch Alim hielt sie auf.

„Bevor Ihr das tut: Unsere Gefährten warten draußen vor der Stadt auf unsere Rückkehr. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, ihnen eine Nachricht zu schicken? Sie sollen sich nicht sorgen.“

Ja, es wäre wohl in der Tat keine gute Idee, wenn ein Qunari, eine Hexe und ein Golem auf der Suche nach ihnen die Stadttore stürmen würden.

Isabela bedeutete Alim, ihr zu folgen. „Ihr könnt in meiner Kabine eine Nachricht schreiben. Ich schicke Bryar los, damit er sie Euren Freunden überbringt. Der Fettsack kann die Bewegung vertragen.“

Damit verschwanden die beiden und Alistair nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich umzusehen. Offenbar befanden sie sich in den Mannschaftsquartieren. Ein Dutzend Kojen reihte sich an der Wand entlang und ein Tisch stand in der Mitte des Raums. Als Sitzgelegenheiten dienten Fässer. In Alistairs Vorstellung war ein Piratenschiff immer etwas modrig und heruntergekommen gewesen, doch zu seiner Überraschung wirkte alles sauber und ordentlich. Offenbar führte Isabela ein strenges Regiment.

Die Piratin kehrte in eben diesem Moment mit zwei großen Flaschen Wein zurück.

„Ich habe Eurem Freund gesagt, er soll seine Nachricht Bryar übergeben, wenn er fertig ist. Er wird in Kürze zu uns stoßen.“

Damit stellte sie die Flaschen und ein paar große Becher auf den Tisch, gefolgt von einer Platte mit Brot und kaltem Fleisch.

„Greift zu. Ihr seht so aus, als könntet Ihr einen Bissen vertragen. Und ich meinte es ernst, dass ich andere Pläne für heute Nacht hatte. Das Mindeste, was Ihr tun könnt, ist, mich mit Eurer Gesellschaft zu unterhalten. Es sei denn natürlich“ – und an dieser Stelle blitzten wieder ihre Zähne auf – „einer von Euch möchte mich für dieses Opfer entschädigen.“

Offenbar war Alistair an diesem Tag dazu verdammt, mit rotem Kopf herumzulaufen. Isabela weidete sich einen Moment an seiner Verlegenheit und wandte sich dann übertrieben beiläufig an den Elfen in ihrer Runde.

„Wie wäre es mit Euch, Zevran? Um der alten Zeiten willen?“

Bei Andraste, das war eine Information, auf die Alistair gerne verzichtet hätte! Doch gleichzeitig entfachte sie auch seine Neugier. Verstohlen betrachtete er Zevran aus dem Augenwinkel. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass dessen Augen in der vergangenen Stunde mehrmals bewundernd über Isabelas Kurven gewandert waren. Wie würde er auf das Angebot der Piratin reagieren?

„Ah, mia Bella, so verlockend dies klingt, ich fürchte, ich muss ablehnen.“

Wie aufs Stichwort kam Alim in eben diesem Moment zurück. Isabela sah zwischen den beiden Elfen hin und her und ein wissender Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht.

„Ah, ich verstehe. Zu schade. Nicht, dass ich es Euch verübeln kann …“

Alim sah fragend in die Runde, setzte sich dann jedoch schulterzuckend an den Tisch.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachten sie mit Essen, Trinken und Erzählungen. Isabela war sehr an den Geschehnissen in Ferelden interessiert und lauschte gespannt ihrem Bericht. Als Alim von ihrer Suche nach der Urne der heiligen Asche sprach, zeigte sich Skepsis auf ihrem Gesicht, doch sie sagte nichts. Dann wandte sich das Gespräch anderen Themen zu.

„Sagt, Isabela, woher kennt Ihr Zevran?“, fragte Leliana neugierig.

„Oh, durch meinen Ehemann.“

Jetzt war Alistair wirklich überrascht. „Ihr seid verheiratet?“

„Verwitwet.“

„Oh.“

„Isabelas Mann hatte einen bedauerlichen Unfall“, warf Zevran ein.

„Sehr bedauerlich“, bestätigte Isabela. Alistair war sich nicht sicher, ob eine Witwe derart heiter klingen sollte, wenn sie vom Tod ihres Mannes sprach.

„Was für einen Unfall?“

„Er ist gestürzt. Auf der Treppe. Geradewegs in mein Messer“, antwortete Zevran und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Tragisch.“

„Äußerst tragisch“, meinte Isabela trocken und schenkte sich einen weiteren Becher Wein ein.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Alistair diese Information verarbeitet hatte. Der Schluss, zu dem er kam, war beunruhigend.

„Zevran hat … Euren Ehemann umgebracht?“

„Ah, Alistair, bei Euch klingt das so blutrünstig“, entgegnete Zevran. „Ich habe lediglich eine Dienstleistung erbracht.“

„Für die ich Euch sehr verbunden bin“, meinte Isabela und prostete ihm zu. Dann wandte sie sich an Alistair. „Schaut nicht so schockiert drein. Ich mag mit Luis‘ Tod nichts zu tun haben, aber ich weine dem Bastard sicher keine Träne nach.“ Es war offensichtlich, dass für Isabela das Thema damit beendet war. Stattdessen griff sie nach Lelianas Becher und füllte ihn erneut bis zum Rand.

„Sagt mir, meine Liebe“, säuselte sie in Richtung der Bogenschützin und klimperte mit den Wimpern. „Wie sieht das Leben einer Bardin aus?“

Der Themenwechsel war alles andere als elegant, doch Leliana tat ihr den Gefallen und erzählte von den Intrigen der orlaisianischen Adeligen. Fasziniert lauschten Alistair und Zevran den Erzählungen ihrer Gefährtin und Isabela hing geradezu an ihren Lippen. Sie lachte an den richtigen Stellen und Alistair entging nicht, dass sie mit jeder Minute näher an Leliana heranrutschte. Und Lelianas leuchtenden Augen nach zu urteilen, war ihr dies alles andere als unangenehm.

_Also das ist auch eine interessante Entwicklung._

Alim hingegen schien die Geschichten der Bogenschützin bereits zu kennen. Was nicht verwunderlich war, wenn man bedachte, wie oft die beiden in vertrauliche Gespräche verwickelt waren. Doch bald zeigte sich, dass Alims Desinteresse noch einen anderen Grund hatte. Dem Magier fiel es sichtlich schwerer, die Augen offen zu halten.

Als er schließlich nach vorne sank und nur Alistairs Arm ihn davon abhielt, mit der Stirn auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen, beschlossen sie, die Runde aufzuheben.

„Ich sehe, Ihr seid erschöpft, also wünsche ich Euch eine gute Nacht“, meinte Isabela. „Die Kojen hinten in der Ecke gehören derzeit niemandem. Sucht Euch eine aus. Ich bin sicher, Ihr wollt morgen früh los. Urnen finden, Dunkle Brut bekämpfen und was Ihr Wächter sonst so tut.“

Dann legte sie wie zufällig ihre Hand auf Lelianas Rücken.

„Meine Liebe, wäret Ihr so freundlich, mir mit den Flaschen zu helfen?“

Die Bardin sah Isabela einen Moment abschätzend an, doch dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und sie nickte. Auf einmal hatten beide Frauen es sehr eilig, den Raum zu verlassen, und nur im letzten Moment fiel es Isabela noch ein, wenigstens nach einer der leeren Flaschen zu greifen, bevor sie und Leliana zur Tür raus waren.

Zevran kicherte, als er ihnen nachsah.

„Sehr diskret, Isabela. ‚Mit den Flaschen helfen.‘ Den muss ich mir merken.“

„Meint Ihr, sie …“ Alistair vermochte es nicht, diesen Satz zu beenden.

„Oh, mi Amigo, ich versichere Euch, dass wir Leliana heute Nacht nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen werden“, meinte Zevran grinsend, während er ihren schläfrigen Anführer Richtung Koje bugsierte.

„Aber sie kennt diese Frau kaum!“

Zevran zuckte mit den Schultern, als könnte er Alistairs Bedenken nicht verstehen.

„Wo ist das Problem? Isabela hat keinen Grund, uns schaden zu wollen. Und Leliana hatte einen harten Tag. Ich denke, ein bisschen Spaß ist genau das, was sie jetzt braucht.“

„Ist das alles, was Ihr darin seht? Spaß?“, fragte Alistair ungläubig.

Wieder zuckte Zevran mit den Schultern. „Was ist falsch daran, sich für ein paar Stunden der Lust hinzugeben, wenn der Partner es auch will? Egal, ob Fremder oder nicht?“

Alistair wusste, dass seine Worte naiv klangen, doch er musste einfach fragen. „Und was ist mit … der Liebe?“

Zevran bedachte ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick. War es Traurigkeit? Mitleid?

„Leliana hat heute eigenhändig die Frau getötet, die sie glaubte zu lieben, nachdem diese sie verraten hat. Isabela wurde von ihrer Mutter an einen Mann verschachert, der sie schlug und behandelte wie ein Stück Vieh. Ich selbst wuchs unter Frauen auf, die für ein bisschen Gold ihre Körper verkauften und Männern falsche Worte der Liebe ins Ohr flüsterten. Herrje, Ihr selbst seid nur auf dieser Welt, weil König Maric sein Vergnügen wichtiger war als sein Eheversprechen!“ An dieser Stelle hielt Zevran inne und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Glaubt mir, mein Freund, Liebe ist nichts als eine Illusion. Zumindest für Leute wie uns. Das Beste, worauf wir hoffen können,“ und hier wanderte sein Blick zu Alims schlafender Gestalt, „sind ein paar warme Stunden in den Armen einer anderen Person, bevor wir wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehren müssen.“

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und kroch in seine eigene Koje.

Und ließ Alistair allein mit seinen Gedanken zurück.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach, Alistair, du alter Romantiker … 
> 
> Ich habe mir in diesem Kapitel einige Freiheiten erlaubt. Isabela ist eine Figur, die eigentlich erst in Dragon Age 2 von Bedeutung ist, aber sie HAT im ersten Spiel bereits einen kurzen Auftritt in der „Perle“, welcher allerdings kaum länger dauert als eine Minute. Man kann mit ihr quatschen, erlernt von ihr eine neue Fähigkeit für die Schurken in der Truppe und wird von ihr tatsächlich zu einem Techtelmechtel auf ihr Schiff eingeladen. Zusammen mit Zevran. Und unter bestimmten Bedingungen auch mit Leliana. (Wenn man also die richtigen Entscheidungen trifft, ist hier ein Dreier oder sogar VIERER auf Isabelas Schiff möglich.) Stimmt man dem zu, wird allerdings lediglich der Bildschirm für ein paar Sekunden schwarz. Danach stehen wieder alle in der „Perle“ und man erhält einen witzigen Dialog.
> 
> Sprich, wir bekommen Isabelas Schiff im Spiel nie zu sehen, aber ich fand es interessant, diese Begegnung mit der Piratin ein bisschen auszubauen, weil sie einer meiner Lieblings-Charaktere der gesamten Reihe ist. Und sie bot mir eine gute Gelegenheit, Alistairs und Zevrans Charakterentwicklung ein bisschen voranzutreiben.
> 
> Und dass ich Leliana nach ihrem anstrengenden Tag hier ein bisschen *hust* Entspannung gegönnt habe, bereue ich in keiner Weise. XD


	10. Auf der Suche nach Genitivi

Der Abschied von Isabela und der „Sirene“ am nächsten Morgen verlief kurz. Leliana und die Piratin teilten einen innigen Kuss, verzichteten jedoch ansonsten auf Sentimentalitäten.

„Was habt Ihr als Nächstes vor, Isabela?“, fragte Alim.

„Ich lichte die Anker, sobald der letzte meiner Jungs wieder an Bord ist. Und dann geht’s zurück in die Rialto-Bucht. Oder noch weiter nach Norden. Hauptsache, so weit weg von Ferelden wie nur möglich. Versteht mich nicht falsch“, antwortete Isabela und setzte dabei ein sehr gequältes Lächeln auf, „ich habe großes Vertrauen in Eure Fähigkeiten. Aber solltet Ihr gegen die Dunkle Brut scheitern … Nun, verzeiht mir, wenn ich versuche, so viele Seemeilen zwischen mein Schiff und die Verderbnis zu bringen, wie ich kann.“

Alistair verzog das Gesicht, wusste aber, dass Isabelas Zweifel berechtigt waren. Die kürzeste Verderbnis in der Geschichte Thedas‘ hatte zwölf Jahre angedauert und selbst damals waren etliche Ländereien verwüstet worden, ehe die Grauen Wächter endlich den Sieg erringen konnten. Und obgleich heute kein Mensch mehr lebte, der sich an jenes Zeitalter erinnern konnte, hatte der Schrecken der Verderbnis doch in den Geschichten fortgelebt. Wahrlich niemand wünschte sich, dass eine solche Plage zu seinen Lebzeiten ausbrach.

_Und wenn sie es doch tut, nimmt jeder, der noch bei Verstand ist, die Beine in die Hand und flieht._

„Ich wünsche Euch Glück, Graue Wächter“, sprach Isabela ungewohnt ernst und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Möge der Tag kommen, da wir uns in friedlicheren Zeiten wiedersehen.“

Beklommen erwiderten Alim und seine Gefährten die Geste und verließen schließlich das Schiff.

Es war noch sehr früh und viele Bewohner Denerims lagen noch in ihren Betten. Daher verzichteten sie diesmal auf die Seitengassen und begaben sich auf direktem Weg zum Stadttor. Dennoch brauchten sie fast eine Stunde, ehe sie endlich wieder außerhalb Denerims standen.

Alim wirkte sichtlich erleichtert und Alistair erinnerte sich daran, dass der Magier das hektische Treiben einer Stadt nicht gewohnt war. Nun, wie es aussah, würde ihnen dies in nächster Zeit erspart bleiben, denn wenn sich Bruder Genitivi tatsächlich am Calenhad-See aufhielt, lagen wieder etliche Meilen Weg vor ihnen.

Noch bevor sie das Lager erreichten, vernahmen sie ein donnerndes Bellen und im nächsten Moment lief Boss auf sie zu und sprang aufgeregt an Alim hoch.

„Ja, ist ja gut, Boss. Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen!“, lachte der Elf und hatte alle Mühe, nicht von dem riesigen Hund umgeworfen zu werden. Alistair grinste und schritt an Alim vorbei, der sich versuchte, der Liebesbekundungen des Mabari zu erwehren. Am Rande des Lagers stand Shale wie üblich auf Wachposten.

„Wie ich sehe, ist es aus der Menschenstadt zurück“, wurde er von dem Golem begrüßt.

„Ähm, ja, Shale, wir haben dort alles erledigt.“ Alistair war sich nie sicher, wie er mit Shale reden sollte. Was sagte man zu einer lebenden Statue, die darauf bestand, einen mit „es“ anzureden?

„Hat es Tauben gesehen, als es in der Stadt war?“

„Ähm, mir sind keine aufgefallen, nein.“

„Gut“, sagte Shale zufrieden und wandte sich von Alistair ab. Dieser ging kopfschüttelnd weiter.

Offenbar waren Sten und die anderen in ihrer Abwesenheit keinesfalls müßig gewesen. Auf Bodahns Karren stapelten sich einige Klafter Feuerholz sowie neue Felle von Rehen und Füchsen und die Zelte waren bereits abgebaut worden.

„Es ist gut, dass Ihr zurück seid“, begrüßte ihn Wynne. „Habt Ihr Hinweise auf die Urne gefunden?“

In kurzen Sätzen gab Alistair der Magierin einen Bericht über ihre Erlebnisse in Denerim. Auch Sten und Morrigan gesellten sich hinzu und als sie hörten, dass sie wieder einmal in die Nähe des Turms der Magi mussten, stöhnte die Hexe genervt auf.

Alistair konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Wochenlang waren sie vom westlichen Ende Fereldens bis ans östliche gereist, nur um zu erfahren, dass sie wieder den ganzen Weg zurücklaufen mussten. Oder zumindest einen Großteil davon.

Doch tatsächlich kamen sie bei dieser erneuten Reise erheblich schneller voran. Da sie sich diesmal durch den südlichen Teil Fereldens begaben statt den nördlichen, beschloss Alim, sich auf die Straße zu wagen und nicht wie zuvor über Schleichpfade zu wandern. Es gab hier weit weniger Siedlungen und die paar Dörfer, die sie passierten, waren verlassen. Offenbar waren die meisten Bewohner vor der Dunklen Brut in den Norden geflohen.

 _Zumindest hoffe ich, dass sie fliehen konnten,_ dachte Alistair beklommen. Die Geschichten über die Zerstörung Lotherings kamen ihm in den Sinn.

Trotzdem war es keine einfache Reise. Zwar begegneten sie kaum einer Menschenseele – und damit auch keinen Soldaten im Dienste von Loghain –, doch dafür verging kaum ein Tag, an dem sie nicht auf einen versprengten Trupp der Dunklen Brut trafen. Seit der Schlacht von Ostagar hatten sie nicht mehr so viele der verderbten Kreaturen gesehen. Und Alistair wusste, dass dies nur ein kleiner Bruchteil der Horde war, die der Erzdämon befehligte.

_Uns läuft die Zeit davon. Bitte lass uns Genitivi bald finden._

Dieser Gedanke schoss ihm jedes Mal durch den Kopf, wenn er wieder einen Genlock enthauptete oder einen Hurlock mit dem Schwert durchbohrte. In den seltenen Fällen, in denen sie gar auf einen Oger stießen, dachte er ihn sogar zweimal.

Die Abende verbrachte ihre Gruppe meist damit, das schwarze Blut der Scheusale von ihren Waffen und Rüstungen zu wischen, immer darauf bedacht, ja nichts von dem giftigen Zeug auf die Haut zu bekommen. Selbst die beiden Grauen Wächter, die dank ihrer Fähigkeiten immun gegen die Verderbnis waren, legten größte Vorsicht an den Tag.

Manchmal erzählte einer ihrer Gefährten eine Geschichte oder Leliana stimmte ein Lied an, doch alles in allem war die Stimmung bedrückt. Sie hatten in letzter Zeit zu viele Enttäuschungen erlebt, sie brauchten endlich einmal wieder einen Erfolg!

Alim selbst gab sein Bestes, um die Moral aufrecht zu erhalten. Jedes Mal, wenn sie das Lager aufschlugen, drehte er seine Runde und widmete jedem seiner Kameraden einige Minuten seiner Zeit, sprach mit ihnen, lauschte ihren Sorgen oder Vorschlägen und schenkte ihnen einige aufmunternde Worte.

Er und Alistair hatten ein langes Gespräch über die Begegnung mit Goldanna geführt und seitdem sah der Krieger einige Dinge klarer. Er war ja so naiv gewesen! Tief in seinem Inneren hatte Alistair immer geglaubt, wenn er sich etwas nur ganz fest wünschte, würde es auch so eintreten. Seine Schwester würde ihn lieben und ihm eine Familie sein, einfach weil er es so sehr wollte.

Doch so funktionierte die Welt nicht. Und Alistair hatte endlich eine Lektion verinnerlicht, gegen die er sich seit Ostagar gewehrt hatte: Das Böse, Traurige und Ungerechte in dieser Welt verschwand nicht einfach, nur weil man die Augen schloss und sich vorstellte, es wäre nicht da.

Die Vergangenheit ließ sich nicht ungeschehen machen. Ferelden würde nie wieder so sein wie vor der Verderbnis. Duncan und die Grauen Wächter würden nicht wieder auferstehen. Ebenso wenig wie die vielen anderen Toten, die von der Dunklen Brut niedergemetzelt worden waren. Und Caillan würde nicht auf den Thron zurückkehren.

Ein Teil von Alistair hatte sich bislang geweigert, diese Wahrheit zu akzeptieren, weil er befürchtet hatte, dass die Verzweiflung dann endgültig den letzten Funken Hoffnung in ihm ersticken würde. Doch nun erkannte er, dass daraus auch Stärke und Mut erwachsen konnten. Es war an der Zeit, dass er aufhörte, immer nur anderen zu folgen und die Entscheidungen für ihn treffen zu lassen. Er würde selbst Verantwortung tragen und Alim so viel von seiner Bürde abnehmen, wie er konnte.

Das hieß nicht, dass er seinem Freund die Führungsrolle streitig machen würde – dafür war Alim ein viel zu guter und fähiger Anführer –, aber er würde sich nicht länger davor drücken, wenn der Elf ihn um Rat oder Hilfe bei einer Entscheidung bat.

So kam es, dass es Alistair war, der eines Abends über den Karten brütete und über ihre weiteren Schritte nachdachte, als er sich plötzlich in unerwarteter Gesellschaft wiederfand. Seit Beginn ihrer Reise hatte Morrigan Abstand zu all ihren Gefährten gehalten und keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, wie wenig sie von ihnen hielt – mit Ausnahme von Alim, dem sie als einzigen Respekt entgegenbrachte. Sten war ihr zu ernst, Zevran nicht ernst genug, Leliana war zu religiös und Wynne war zu sehr dem Zirkel verbunden. Aus Shale wurde sie genauso wenig schlau wie der Rest von ihnen. Aber Alistair schien sie am meisten zu verachten. Sie verhöhnte seine Unterwürfigkeit, seine Weichherzigkeit, seine Moralvorstellungen – und Alistair wiederum hielt sie für eine gefühllose, egoistische Hexe, die nur einen Finger krumm tat, wenn sie daraus einen persönlichen Vorteil ziehen konnte. Kurzum, sie waren wie Feuer und Wasser und gingen einander so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg.

Umso erstaunter war er, als Morrigan an diesem Abend plötzlich vor ihm stand und unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, als wüsste sie nicht genau, wie sie das Gespräch beginnen sollte. Nun, Alistair würde es ihr bestimmt nicht leichter machen. Wenn die Magierin etwas von ihm wollte, musste sie schon von selbst mit der Sprache rausrücken.

„Also, wie habt Ihr es angestellt?“, platzte sie schließlich heraus. Kein Gruß. Keine Floskeln. Und auch keinerlei Erklärung.

„Äh … was?“ Zugegeben, das war nicht die eloquenteste Antwort, aber Alistair war nun endgültig verwirrt. Die junge Frau wedelte ungeduldig mit ihrer Hand durch die Luft.

„Alim hat Euch dabei geholfen, Eure Schwester zu treffen. Er hat Leliana bei ihrem Kampf gegen diese Mörderin beigestanden. Er läuft durch ganz Thedas und stellt an jedem Ort, den wir durchqueren, Nachforschungen über Stens verschollenes Schwert an. Bodahn und Sandal durften sich uns anschließen, um in unserem Schutz herumzureisen und ihre Geschäfte zu machen.“

„Worauf wollt Ihr hinaus, Morrigan?“, seufzte Alistair. Er war müde und die Worte der Hexe machten immer weniger Sinn.

„Wie habt Ihr …“, fragte Morrigan zögerlich. „Wie habt Ihr Alim dazu gebracht … Euch zu helfen? Euch bei Euren persönlichen Angelegenheiten zu unterstützen, obwohl es ihm selbst überhaupt keinen Nutzen einbringt?“

Oh, _das_ war es, was Morrigan beschäftigte? Nun, zumindest darauf konnte Alistair ihr eine Antwort geben.

„Keiner von uns hat Alim zu irgendetwas gebracht“, erklärte er. „Wir haben ihn einfach um seine Hilfe gebeten. Oder wir haben ihm von unseren Problemen erzählt und er hat seine Hilfe von selbst angeboten. Denn das macht Freundschaft aus, Morrigan. Man hilft sich gegenseitig, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten. Einfach weil man den anderen mag und möchte, dass es ihm gut geht. Das ist es, was Freunde tun. Was Alim tut. Der Erbauer weiß, dieser Elf hat nicht einen Funken Selbstsucht in sich.“

Für einen Moment glaubte Alistair zu sehen, wie sich Morrigans Mundwinkel anhoben. Vielleicht lag es aber auch am Schein des Feuers.

„Angenommen also“, begann Morrigan und wieder lag ein Zögern in ihrer Stimme, „ich bräuchte … Alims Hilfe. Ihr meint, ich sollte ihn … einfach fragen?“

Alistair nickte. „Wenn es in seiner Macht steht, wird er Euch Eure Bitte erfüllen. Er zählt Euch zu seinen Freunden, Morrigan.“

Unsicherheit trat in Morrigans Augen und wieder biss sie sich nervös auf ihre Unterlippe. Dann jedoch nickte sie langsam.

„Ihr habt wohl recht. Alim und ich sind … Freunde.“ Diese Erkenntnis schien sie selbst zu überraschen. „Ich danke Euch.“

Und damit war sie so plötzlich verschwunden, wie sie gekommen war. Alistair war wie vom Donner gerührt. Nicht nur, dass er und Morrigan tatsächlich eine zivilisierte Unterhaltung geführt hatten, ohne einander zu beleidigen, sie hatte sich auch noch bei ihm bedankt!

Jetzt wollte er wirklich wissen, um welchen Gefallen Morrigan ihren Anführer bitten mochte. Aber Alistair war klar, dass sie ihm gegenüber bestimmt nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken würde.

 _Vermutlich erfahre ich es ohnehin irgendwann, falls Alim zustimmt, ihr zu helfen. Okay, wem mache ich etwas vor:_ Wenn _Alim zustimmt, ihr zu helfen. Selbstloser Narr._

Doch was immer es war, was Alim für Morrigan tun sollte, offenbar musste dies warten, denn zuerst galt es, einen Gelehrten aufzuspüren. Es war noch recht früh am Tag, als sie nach zwei Wochen endlich ihr Ziel erreichten: ein Wirtshaus namens „Verwöhnte Prinzessin“ im unmittelbaren Schatten des Turms des Zirkels. Hierher war Genitivi angeblich unterwegs gewesen. Sie hatten die Taverne bereits bei ihren vorigen Besuchen des Zirkels gesehen, doch dies war das erste Mal, dass sie sie auch betraten.

Der Schankraum war klein und beim Hereinkommen fielen ihnen nur drei andere Gäste auf, die sie misstrauisch beäugten. Einer von ihnen erhob sich sofort und schob sich grummelnd an ihnen vorbei Richtung Tür. Er warf den beiden Elfen in ihrer Mitte einen verächtlichen Blick zu und Alistair glaubte etwas wie „dreckige Klingenohren“ aus seinem Gemurmel herauszuhören. Für einen Moment erwog er, den rüpelhaften Fremden zur Rede zu stellen, doch Alim hielt ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln davon ab. Es war die Mühe nicht wert.

Der Wirt selbst war freundlich und tischte ihnen ein üppiges Mittagsmahl auf. Doch keinem von ihnen entging, wie seine Augen immer wieder nervös zwischen ihrer Gruppe und den anderen beiden Gästen hin und her huschten. Kaum hatte er ihren Tisch verlassen, zog Zevran Alims Teller unter dessen Nase weg. Leliana tat das gleiche mit Alistairs. Die Grauen Wächter setzten zu einem Protest an, doch dann verstummten sie, als ihnen klar wurde, was die beiden Schurken taten. Während Zevran verschiedene Stücke von Brot und Gemüse gegen das Kerzenlicht hielt, beschnupperte Leliana jede einzelne Scheibe Fleisch.

_Beim Erbauer, sie suchen nach Gift!_

Alistair bemerkte, dass Morrigan ähnliche Tests mit dem Essen auf dem Tisch durchführte. Keiner von ihnen rührte einen Bissen an, bis die drei ihre Untersuchung abgeschlossen hatten. Und selbst als alle drei das Essen für giftfrei erklärten, war ihnen der Appetit so ziemlich vergangen.

Obwohl sie seit Wochen keine derartigen Speisen mehr vor sich gehabt hatten, würgte jeder von ihnen nur ein paar Happen hinunter, ehe sich Alim erhob und zum Wirt an den Tresen trat. Alistair beobachtete das Gespräch zwischen den beiden. Was immer der Mann auf Alims Fragen erwiderte, es brachte den Elfen auf jeden Fall dazu, die Stirn zu runzeln, und wieder huschten die Augen des Wirts nervös durch den Raum. Nach kurzer Zeit bedankte sich Alim bei dem Mann, legte einige Sovereigns auf den Tresen und verabschiedete sich. Noch während er zurück zu ihrem Tisch schlenderte, glitt seine Hand wie zufällig in Richtung seines Stabes. Für alle aus ihrer Gruppe war dies ein unmissverständliches Zeichen: _Waffen bereithalten_. Was immer der Wirt ihm gesagt hatte, offenbar erwartete der Elf Ärger.

Als sie Alim aus dem Wirtshaus hinaus ins Freie folgten, war keiner von ihnen überrascht, sich einem Haufen bewaffneter Menschen gegenüberzusehen. Der Mann, der bei ihrem Eintreten den Schankraum verlassen hatte, war unter ihnen und das Knarren der Tür in seinem Rücken verriet Alistair, dass auch die beiden Gäste von drinnen sich dieser Partie anzuschließen gedachten.

Er musterte ihre Gegner genauer. Wie Krieger wirkten sie nicht auf ihn. Nur die Hälfte von ihnen trug überhaupt irgendeine Art von Rüstung – in den meisten Fällen nur abgewetztes Leder – und ihre Schwerter sahen rostig aus.

_Das sind definitiv keine Profis._

Immerhin, trotz ihrer schlechten Ausrüstung konnte Alistair ihnen keinen mangelnden Enthusiasmus vorwerfen, als sie ohne ein Wort zum Angriff übergingen. Aber natürlich wurde es ein kurzes Gefecht. Alim hatte nicht einmal Gelegenheit, auf seine geliebten Feuerzauber zurückzugreifen. Shale zertrümmerte zwei ihrer Gegner den Schädel und Sten enthauptete zwei weitere mit seinem Schwert. Zevran glitt wie ein Schatten durch das Getümmel, bis er hinter ihren Gegnern auftauchte und einem von ihnen seinen Dolch in den Rücken rammte. Alistair selbst begnügte sich damit, sein Schwert in jeden Feind zu stoßen, der in Reichweite war.

Für einen Augenblick erschrak er, als neben ihm ein riesiger Bär auftauchte und mit seinen Pranken einem der Halunken die Kehle zerfetzte. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass Morrigan kürzlich ihre Verwandlungen verfeinert hatte. Offenbar hielt sie es für einen günstigen Zeitpunkt, ihre neueste Tiergestalt im Kampf zu erproben. Und in dem dichten Kampfgewühl war das allemal besser, als wenn sie mit Blitzen um sich schleuderte.

 _Lieber ein Bär als diese Riesenspinne, in die sie sich sonst verwandelt_ , dachte Alistair schaudernd.

Schließlich lag auch der letzte Feind tot am Boden. Und im gleichen Moment verfluchte Alistair ihren Übereifer.

„Wir hätten wenigstens einen von ihnen am Leben lassen sollen. Herausfinden, woher sie kamen und was sie wollten.“

„Das kann ich dir auch so sagen“, meinte Alim grimmig und schob seinen Stab zurück in die Halterung auf seinem Rücken. „Sie kamen aus einem Dorf namens Haven und sie wollten uns daran hindern, weitere Nachforschungen nach Genitivi und der Urne anzustellen. Genauso, wie sie seit Wochen jeden daran hindern, der hier entlangkommt und zu viele Fragen stellt. Wie zum Beispiel Arl Eamons Ritter.“

„Hat der Wirt Euch das erzählt?“, wollte Leliana wissen.

Alim nickte. „Der Mann war nervös. Er sagte, seine Taverne stünde unter Beobachtung, seit Genitivi bei ihm aufgetaucht ist – und plötzlich verschwand.“

„Also war Genitivi wirklich hier! Nun, das sind doch endlich einmal gute Nachrichten“, meinte Alistair.

„Nur, dass er es jetzt nicht mehr ist. Aber wenn diese Leute wirklich aus Haven kommen, scheint das der beste Ort, um nach ihm zu suchen.“

„Also ist Haven unser nächstes Ziel?“, fragte der Krieger, woraufhin Alim nickte. Der Elf wirkte tatendurstig und Alistair konnte es ihm nachempfinden. Endlich hatten sie einen konkreten Anhaltspunkt!

„Sehr gut, dann nichts wie los!“

Doch dann fiel Alistair noch etwas ein und die Antwort auf diese Frage mochte darüber entscheiden, ob sein neu gewonnener Tatendrang in plötzlichen Missmut umschlagen würde.

„Ähm … wo genau liegt Haven eigentlich?“


	11. Geheimnisse in Haven

Haven, wie sie nach endlosem Studieren von Karten erfuhren, war ein kleines Dorf im südlichen Teil des Frostgipfelgebirges. Der Weg dorthin war beschwerlich und kostete sie eine weitere Woche, während der obendrein das Wetter umschlug. Alistair war mehr als froh über ihre dicken Winterumhänge. Außerdem hatte Alim eine raffinierte Methode entwickelt, seine Heil- und Feuermagie miteinander zu kombinieren, und legte immer wieder wohltuende Wärmezauber über seine Gefährten, während sie sich über die verschneiten Pässe kämpften.

Die befestigte Straße wich bald schlammigen Pfaden und Alistair bekam so seine Zweifel, ob der Weg, dem sie folgten, tatsächlich zu einer menschlichen Siedlung führte. Doch schließlich konnten sie im schummrigen Licht der Abenddämmerung einen Fackelschein vor sich ausmachen und Alistair erkannte eine hölzerne Palisade.

_Dies ist also Haven._

Alistairs erster Gedanke war, dass das Dorf keinen einladenden Eindruck machte. Vielleicht lag es an dem kaltem Wind, der an ihrer Kleidung zerrte, oder an der Stille, die über dem Ort lag. Oder an dem einsamen Wachposten, der sie mit bärbeißiger Miene musterte.

„Was macht Ihr in Haven? Ihr habt hier nichts verloren!“, fuhr er sie an, noch bevor Alim zu einer Begrüßung ansetzen konnte.

_Zumindest sind wir am richtigen Ort._

Ihr Anführer ließ sich von der schroffen Art der Wache nicht beirren und stellte dem Mann Fragen über den Ort. Und mit jeder Information, die sie ihm entlockten, bestärkte sich das ungute Gefühl in Alistair, dass etwas in diesem Dorf nicht stimmte.

Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass Haven offenbar von einem verehrten _Vater_ geleitet wurde – auch wenn dies schon seltsam genug war; wer hatte je zuvor von einem männlichen Kirchenoberhaupt gehört?! –, sondern der Umstand, dass der Wachposten sie nach allen Kräften zum Weiterziehen bewegen wollte.

Nun, das konnte Alistair noch zu einem gewissen Grad verstehen. Immerhin wirkte ihre zusammengewürfelte Truppe auf die meisten nicht gerade vertrauenerweckend und allein die drei Magier zogen schon einigen Argwohn auf sich. Von dem Qunari und dem Golem ganz zu schweigen. Doch irgendwie glaubte Alistair nicht daran, dass die abweisende Haltung des Mannes aus Furcht resultierte.

_Macht eher den Eindruck, als wenn er nicht will, dass wir herumschnüffeln._

Doch wenn Alim inzwischen eine Sache beherrschte, dann war das, Fremde zu beschwatzen. Alistair musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, während der Elf das Märchen von den müden Reisenden auftischte, die nur einige Vorräte einkaufen wollten. Offenbar kam der Wachposten zu der Einsicht, dass er sie am schnellsten wieder loswerden würde, wenn er ihre Bitte erfüllte, und so ließ der Mann sie schließlich widerstrebend hinein.

„Besorgt Euch im Dorfladen, was Ihr braucht, und dann verschwindet!“, bellte er ihnen nach und beschloss dann, sie komplett zu ignorieren.

Und so betraten sie Haven. Alistairs erster Eindruck über den Ort verstärkte sich. Obwohl es noch früh am Abend war, war weit und breit kein Mensch zu sehen. Es drang auch kein Licht aus den Fenstern der Häuser. Viele gab es davon nicht. Alistair zählte ein halbes Dutzend Hütten und alle wirkten heruntergekommen. Ein ausgetretener Weg – als Straße konnte man das beim besten Willen nicht bezeichnen – wand sich einen Hügel hinauf und der Krieger nahm an, dass sich jenseits der Biegung weitere Gebäude befanden. Irgendwo dort musste sich auch die Kirche dieses verehrten Vaters befinden. Auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes erkannte Alistair einen See, auf dem sich silberne Nebelschwaden bildeten.

Sie drehten eine Runde über den Dorfplatz, ohne jedoch irgendeinen Hinweis auf Genitivi, die Urne oder auch nur den Dorfladen zu finden. Haven wirkte wie ausgestorben. Wo waren die Bewohner?

_Hat diese Wache nicht was von einer Messe in der Kirche gesagt? Offenbar lässt die sich hier niemand entgehen. Scheint ja ein sehr frommes Völkchen zu sein._

Doch Alistair wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Die Haare in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf und immer wieder glitt seine Hand nervös in Richtung Schwert. Ein Blick auf seine Gefährten verriet ihm, dass sie ein ähnliches Gefühl verspüren mussten. Und was ihn wirklich beunruhigte, war Boss.

Für gewöhnlich liebte es der Mabari, voraus zu laufen und überall herumzustöbern. Fast immer schleppte er irgendeinen Fund an – der sich als mal mehr und mal weniger nützlich entpuppte. Erst heute Morgen hatte er Alim schwanzwedelnd und voller Stolz eine alte, zerfetzte Seidenhose und ein voll gesabbertes Wollknäuel gebracht. Wo auch immer der Hund diese herhatte.

Nun jedoch zeigte Boss keinerlei Entdeckerlust. Stattdessen wich er nicht von Alims Seite, während er abwechselnd knurrte und winselte. Sein kurzes Fell stand zu Berge und den Schwanz hatte er zwischen die Hinterbeine geklemmt. Alistair hatte erlebt, wie sich dieser Hund, der so groß war wie ein Kalb, ohne zu zögern auf einen drei Meter großen Oger stürzte. Ihn jetzt derart verstört zu sehen, war … beunruhigend.

Als klar wurde, dass sie durch bloßes Herumwandern nicht schlauer werden würden, entschied sich Alim für ein aktiveres Vorgehen und ging zu einem der Häuser. Sein Klopfen an der Tür blieb unbeantwortet, also trat er einen Schritt zur Seite und warf einen erwartungsvollen Blick zu Leliana. Dies war das übliche Zeichen für einen ihrer Schurken, die Schlosserausrüstung hervorzuholen.

Leliana nickte und machte sich sogleich ans Werk. Nach wenigen Augenblicken war das Türschloss geknackt und Alim betrat die Hütte, mit Boss an den Fersen. Alistair und einige andere ihrer Gefährten folgten den beiden ins Innere. Es gab nur einen einzelnen Raum und auf den ersten Blick bemerkte Alistair nichts Auffälliges. Es wirkte wie das typische Zuhause armer Bauern. Doch dann stieg ihm ein unangenehmer Geruch in die Nase. Auch Alim und Zevran schienen ihn bemerkt zu haben, denn die beiden Elfen sahen sich mit gerümpfter Nase um. Dann gingen sie zielstrebig auf einen Gegenstand in der Ecke zu.

Und blieben wie vom Donner gerührt stehen.

Neugierig trat Alistair näher und blickte über Zevrans Schulter. Und was er sah, bestätigte seinen Verdacht, dass Haven zweifellos ein Geheimnis barg. Nur war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er dem wirklich auf den Grund gehen wollte.

Der Gegenstand in der Ecke entpuppte sich als Altar. Alistair hatte viele davon in Redcliffe und während seiner Zeit im Kloster gesehen. Doch während andere Altäre mit Kerzen überladen waren oder Abbilder Andrastes zeigten, diente dieser offenbar einer anderen Form von Anbetung. Der Altar war von oben bis unten getränkt mit Blut. An einigen Stellen war es eingetrocknet und dunkelbraun, an anderen Stellen hatte es immer noch eine tiefrote Farbe. Was auch immer hier geschehen war, es handelte sich offenbar nicht um ein einmaliges Ereignis.

„Vielleicht … wurde hier ein Tier geopfert“, meinte Alistair zögerlich, denn über die Alternative wollte er gar nicht erst nachdenken. Zevran schenkte ihm einen skeptischen Blick und nahm den Altar näher in Augenschein. Mit einem seiner Messer kratzte er etwas von der Oberfläche ab und hielt es dann in das trübe Licht, das durch das Fenster hereindrang.

„Ich denke nicht, dass dieses Blut von einem Tier stammt.“

Auf Zevrans Messerspitze lag ein einzelnes langes Haar. Die ursprüngliche Farbe war nicht mehr zu erkennen, aber Alistair konnte nicht leugnen, dass dieses Haar definitiv _nicht_ zu einem Tier gehörte. Ihm wurde schlecht.

„Ist das das Werk von Blutmagiern?“, fragte er, doch Alim schüttelte den Kopf.

„Blutmagier würden das Blut benutzen. Sie würden daraus Mana ziehen, um irgendeinen Zauber zu wirken. Das Blut … Es würde sich vollständig auflösen.“ Alim deutete auf den Altar. „Für einen Blutmagier wäre das hier reine Verschwendung.“

Irgendwie war Alistair trotz dieser Information kein bisschen erleichtert. Und Zevrans nächste Worte machten es nicht besser: „Ich denke, wir sollten uns nicht darum kümmern, was das Blut hier zu suchen hat. Die eigentliche Frage ist doch: Was ist mit dem Fleisch geschehen?“

Bevor Alistair Zeit hatte, über diesen ganz und gar nicht beruhigenden Satz nachzudenken, drang von draußen ein Schrei und die vertrauten Geräusche eines Kampfes. Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte Alim den Raum und trat wieder hinaus aus der Hütte. Offenbar hatte der Wachposten am Dorfeingang gesehen, wie sie das Haus betreten hatten, und war damit alles andere als einverstanden. Und anscheinend war Haven doch nicht so verlassen, wie es den Anschein erweckt hatte. Sten, Shale und Wynne, die vor der Hütte gewartet hatten, befanden sich mitten in einem Scharmützel mit der Wache und einem Dutzend Dorfbewohner.

Alistair konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig ducken, um einem Pfeil zu entgehen, der auf seinen Kopf zielte. Rasch zog er seinen Schild vom Rücken und hielt ihn vor sich und Leliana, die sich anschickte, mit ihren eigenen Pfeilen zu antworten. Wynne errichtete ihre Schutzzauber und Alim warf mit Eisspeeren um sich.

Der Elf hatte in den vergangenen Wochen ein zunehmendes Talent für Frostmagie in sich entdeckt, die ihm in der kalten Bergluft wesentlich leichter von der Hand ging als seine Feuerzauber. Und in Alistairs Augen war der Anblick eines zu Eis erstarrten Gegners noch beunruhigender als der eines brennenden. Offenbar dachten das auch die Dorfbewohner, denn schnell konzentrierten sich die Angriffe der feindlichen Bogenschützen auf ihren Anführer. Wynne und Alistair hatten alle Mühe, Alim vor den Pfeilen abzuschirmen. Obwohl diese Angreifer kaum besser ausgerüstet waren als die am Calenhad-See, konnte der Krieger nicht leugnen, dass sie mit ihren Waffen umzugehen wussten. Und sie schienen fest entschlossen, ihre Gruppe nicht unversehrt ziehen zu lassen.

 _Ganz schön gewalttätig für einfache Dorfbewohner,_ dachte Alistair und deckte Alim erneut mit seinem Schild. Plötzlich tauchte Zevran hinter den Schützen auf und rammte zweien von ihnen seine Messer in den Rücken. Einem dritten schlitzte er die Kehle auf und noch bevor er sich dem letzten widmen konnte, schoss Leliana diesem einen Pfeil in die Augenhöhe.

Die feindlichen Schwertkämpfer waren inzwischen von Sten, Shale und Morrigan dezimiert worden. Dem letzten Gegner, der noch stand, sprang Boss an die Kehle, und die Schreie des Sterbenden gingen in einen gurgelnden Laut über. Alistairs Mitleid hielt sich in Grenzen.

Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Irgendwas sagt mir, dass wir hier wirklich nicht willkommen sind.“

Alim schnaubte, verzichtete jedoch auf eine Antwort. Stattdessen packte er seinen Stab und wandte sich dem Pfad zu, der auf den Hügel führte. Offenbar war ihre Besichtigung des Dorfes noch nicht beendet.

Während sie die schlammigen Stufen emporklommen, griffen sie weitere Feinde an und erneut mussten sie sich vor Pfeilen ducken. Diesmal nahm sich Shale des Problems an. Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei stürmte der Golem den Hang hinauf und stürzte sich mit der Wucht eines Rammbocks auf die Bogenschützen. Alistair hörte nur einen panischen Schrei und das unschöne Geräusch von brechenden Knochen.

Als der Rest ihrer Gruppe die Hügelkuppe erklommen hatte, war von den Schützen nicht viel mehr übrig als ein Haufen blutiger Glieder, die Shale mit sichtlichem Vergnügen in den Matsch stampfte. _Diesmal_ verspürte Alistair so etwas wie Mitleid. Zumindest ein kleines bisschen. Würde man ihn fragen, wie er sich seinen Tod auf keinen Fall wünschte, wäre „von einer zwei Meter großen Gartenskulptur zerquetscht zu werden“ mit Sicherheit auf der Liste. Mindestens auf Platz vier.

Sie befanden sich auf einem weiteren – kleineren – Platz, an den ein paar Hütten grenzten sowie ein Feld voller überreifer Kürbisse. Die Vogelscheuche dort schien sie mit ihrem eingefrorenen Grinsen zu verhöhnen. Immerhin hatten sie endlich den Dorfladen gefunden, wenn sie dem hölzernen Schild an dem größten Haus Glauben schenken konnten. Diesmal hielt sich Alim nicht mit Anklopfen auf, sondern stieß ohne Umschweife die Tür auf.

_Nun, die Wache hat uns ja erlaubt, uns im Laden umzusehen._

Inzwischen war die Sonne fast vollständig verschwunden und in der Hütte war es entsprechend dunkel. Alim beschwor eine Flamme in seiner Hand herauf und leuchtete den Raum aus. Von dem Ladenbesitzer war nichts zu sehen und Alistair kam der Verdacht, dass dieser vor wenigen Augenblicken mit Shales Fäusten Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. Ihre Gruppe verteilte sich in dem Raum und suchte nach brauchbaren Dingen und neuen Hinweisen, was in diesem Dorf vor sich ging.

Alim verschwand durch eine schmale Tür und im nächsten Moment hörten sie ihren Anführer fluchen. Alarmiert folgte Alistair ihm ins Nebenzimmer und machte die zweite unerfreuliche Entdeckung an diesem Abend.

Der Boden des Zimmers war übersät mit Knochen und Schädeln. Äußerst _menschlichen_ Schädeln. Der Gestank von Verwesung drang Alistair in die Nase und er unterdrückte ein Würgen. Doch das war nicht das Schlimmste. In einer Ecke stapelten sich mehrere Leichen. Und ihre Rüstungen kamen Alistair erschreckend bekannt vor.

„Diese Männer stammen aus Redcliffe. Das sind Arl Eamons Ritter“, sagte er mit belegter Stimme, während er die halb verwesten Gesichter betrachtete. Kannte er einen von ihnen?

„Die Ritter, die von der Arlessa auf die Suche nach der Urne geschickt wurden“, bestätigte Alim grimmig. „Zumindest scheinen wir auf der richtigen Spur zu sein.“

„Woher wissen wir, dass nicht einer dieser Schädel Genitivi gehört? Oder das Blut auf diesem Altar?“

„Wir wissen es nicht“, antwortete sein Freund knapp. „Aber ich schwöre dir, ich werde dieses Dorf nicht eher verlassen, bis wir ein paar Antworten haben!“

„Dann wird es wohl an der Zeit, unsere Fragen an diesen Vater Eirik zu richten.“

Alim nickte und gemeinsam kehrten die beiden Wächter zu ihren Gefährten in den Hauptraum zurück.

„Wir müssen uns weiter umsehen. Irgendwo muss sich die Kirche von Haven befinden.“

Mit zornigen Augen blickte der Elf in die Runde.

„Poliert eure Stiefel. Wir besuchen eine Messe.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach, Haven, mein liebstes Psychopathen-Dorf. Ich habe hier einen kläglichen Versuch unternommen, das Ganze ein bisschen in Richtung Horror-Genre zu steuern, musste aber recht schnell feststellen, dass ich dafür entweder kein Talent habe oder das Setting das einfach nicht hergab. Obwohl ich die Szene mit dem blutigen Altar schon gelungen widerlich finde …


	12. Die Jünger von Andraste

Der Kampf in der Kirche von Haven war überraschend. Na gut, nicht die Tatsache, dass es überhaupt zum Kampf kam. Damit hatte Alistair gerechnet, kaum dass Alim verkündet hatte, sie wollten die Messe dieses Vater Eiriks stören. Und es war auch keine Überraschung, dass der Anführer dieser blutrünstigen Irren sich als der größte Wahnsinnige von allen entpuppte. Oder dass er seinen Anhängern den Befehl zum Angriff gab, sobald Alim ihn mit ihrem Fund der toten Ritter konfrontierte.

Dass Eirik sie seinerseits _mit Magie_ attackierte, kam jedoch ebenso unerwartet wie der Umstand, dass die Einwohner Havens offenbar grundsätzlich mit Waffen zum Kirchgang kamen. Und als dann auch noch Drachenjungen aus dem Nebenzimmer rannten, beschloss Alistair, sich an diesem Abend über nichts mehr zu wundern.

Alim, der der Tür am nächsten gestanden hatte, konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite springen, sonst hätte er Bekanntschaft mit den Zähnen der Bestien gemacht. Die Drachenjungen waren zwar jedes kaum größer als ein Reh, aber in ihren Kiefern steckte zweifellos Kraft.

Neben den beißwütigen Echsen und dem verrückten Vater – _Nicht nur ein männlicher Priester, sondern auch noch ein magiebegabter! Bei den Unterhosen des Erbauers, was für ein absurdes Dorf ist das?!_ – bereiteten ihnen auch die restlichen Dorfleute Probleme. Alistair war verblüfft, dass noch so viele von ihnen übrig waren. Havens Einwohnerzahl war offenbar höher, als sie vermutet hatten.

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend gerieten sie wirklich in Bedrängnis. Vater Eirik entpuppte sich als äußerst fähiger Heil- und Geistmagier, der nicht nur ständig die Wunden seiner Anhänger heilte, sondern obendrein Banne auf ihre eigenen Magier legte. Alistair blieb fast das Herz stehen, als Alim sich mithilfe eines Frostzauber gegen einen Drachen zur Wehr setzen wollte und nur ein paar müde Schneeflocken aus seinem Stab rieselten. Glücklicherweise warf sich Sten im letzten Moment vor die Bestie, sodass diese anstelle von Elfenfleisch kalten Stahl zwischen die Zähne bekam.

„Dieser Vater kann Magie bannen!“, rief Alim seinen Kameraden zu und zog sich widerwillig hinter Shale und Alistair zurück, bis er wieder auf seine Kräfte zugreifen konnte. Wynne und Morrigan leisteten ihm bald Gesellschaft und so war ihre Gruppe vorerst gezwungen, diesen Kampf ohne magische Unterstützung zu bestreiten. Sten und Shale hatten alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die Drachenjungen in Schach zu halten, während Alistair Leliana mit seinem Schild deckte. Die Bardin selbst schoss immer wieder Pfeile auf Vater Eirik, doch bisher hatte keiner sein Ziel gefunden. Zevran und Boss wiederum versuchten, näher an ihre Gegner heranzukommen, doch die feindlichen Bogenschützen erschwerten dieses Vorhaben. Im Moment kauerten der Elf und der Hund hinter einem umgestürzten Tisch und warteten auf eine Lücke im Beschuss.

Diese kam zeitgleich mit der Rückkehr von Alims und Morrigans Zauberkräften. Es war den Bogenschützen aber auch zu verzeihen, dass sie einen Moment innehielten, als eine menschengroße Spinne auf sie zukrabbelte – entlang der Decke.

Während die Dörfler mit Zevrans Dolchen, Boss‘ Zähnen und Morrigans gifttriefenden Beißzangen Bekanntschaft machten, begnügte Alim sich damit, Feuerbälle auf Eirik zu schleudern. Offenbar hatte der Verrückte es geschafft, den Elfen wirklich wütend zu machen. Alistair ging derweil Shale und Sten mit den Drachen zur Hand. Die Biester waren zwar nicht sonderlich groß, aber erstaunlich zäh.

Weil Alistair sich ganz darauf konzentrierte, die dicke Schuppenhaut mit seinem Schwert zu bearbeiten, bekam er nur am Rande mit, was als Nächstes passierte. Im gleichen Moment, in dem Alim einen weiteren Feuerball auf den wahnsinnigen Kirchenführer warf, beschwor dieser einen neuen Zauber herauf, der ihn in eine leuchtende Aura hüllte. Alistair konnte auf die Entfernung nicht erkennen, um welche Art von Magie es sich handelte. Alims Feuerzauber jedenfalls prallte an Eiriks Aura ab und schlug in ein Regal an der Rückseite der Kirche ein.

Im Nachhinein konnte Alistair nicht sagen, ob der Vater dort magische Tinkturen aufbewahrt hatte oder einfach nur den stärksten Branntwein jenseits von Antiva, denn im nächsten Moment wurde der gesamte hintere Teil des Raumes von einer Explosion erschüttert. Eirik, Morrigan und Zevran, die am dichtesten an der Druckwelle standen, wurden gegen die Wand geschleudert und blieben regungslos liegen.

Alim wurde kreidebleich, unterdrückte jedoch den Impuls, zu seinen gefallenen Gefährten zu rennen. Stattdessen sandte er einen letzten Flammenstoß gegen den Kirchenvater und sorgte damit endgültig dafür, dass dieser sich nicht mehr erhob.

Dies war ihre oberste Regel im Kampf: Erst sicherstellen, dass alle Gegner außer Gefecht sind, und sich dann um die Verwundeten kümmern. Es nützte niemandem etwas, wenn der Heiler getötet wurde, bevor er sich der Verletzungen annehmen konnte.

Zum Glück fiel in diesem Moment auch der letzte der Drachen durch Stens Schwert und der Kampf war vorüber. Wynne eilte sofort zu Morrigan, während Alim keine Zeit verlor, um zu Zevran zu gelangen. Mit bangem Blick verfolgte Alistair das Geschehen und merkte gar nicht, dass er die Luft anhielt. Doch gleich darauf gaben die beiden Magier Entwarnung und Alistair atmete erleichtert aus. Zevran erwachte mit einem Stöhnen, welches gleich darauf in ein Fluchen überging. Alistairs antivanischer Wortschatz war mittlerweile umfangreich genug, um ein Schimpfwort zu erkennen, wenn er eines hörte. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hielt sich der Elf die Schulter.

Morrigan brauchte mehrere Minuten, um wieder zu sich zu kommen, und selbst dann war sie noch nicht wirklich bei sich. Wynne murmelte etwas von einer Gehirnerschütterung und legte ihre heilenden Hände an Morrigans Hinterkopf.

Der Rest ihrer Gruppe erlaubte sich eine kurze Verschnaufpause, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Neugierig trat Alistair an die Drachenjungen heran und besah sich ihre Kadaver. Dies war erst das zweite Mal in seinem Leben, dass er einen Drachen zu Gesicht bekam. Das erste Mal waren die Dragos im Turm des Zirkels gewesen. Dass es eine Handvoll – wenn auch kleiner – Drachen in den Laboratorien der Magier gegeben hatte, konnte Alistair noch nachvollziehen. Der Zirkel war dafür bekannt, immer wieder magische Experimente durchzuführen. Aber was beim Erbauer hatten die Einwohner Havens mit den Tieren vorgehabt?

Alistair betrachtete eines der toten Drachenjungen. Sie waren ein gutes Stück kleiner als Dragos und hatten noch keine Flügel ausgebildet. Zum Glück. Wo kamen sie wohl her? Und wie alt waren sie? Alistairs Kenntnisse über Drachen hielten sich in Grenzen. Sein gesamtes Wissen über die Tiere stammte aus den Geschichten über die großen Drachentöter Nevarras und deren Heldentaten.

 _Und noch vor fünfzig Jahren hielten die meisten Leute sie für ausgestorben,_ erinnerte er sich. Doch offenbar hatte die Göttliche Faustine gut daran getan, das derzeitige Jahrhundert zum Zeitalter der Drachen zu erklären. Der Beweis, dass die Tiere ganz und gar nicht ausgestorben waren, lag Alistair wortwörtlich zu Füßen.

„Die Kirche sagt, die Rückkehr der Drachen sei ein Omen, dass dieses Zeitalter von Leid und Unheil geprägt sein wird.“ Überrascht drehte sich Alistair zu Leliana um. Anscheinend hatte sie ähnliche Gedanken gehabt wie er.

„Meint Ihr damit die Verderbnis?“, fragte Alistair. Die Bogenschützien zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Oder den antivanischen Bürgerkrieg vor dreißig Jahren. Oder ein Ereignis, das erst noch eintreten muss. Oder vielleicht alles zusammen. Ich verstehe mich nicht auf Prophezeiungen. Ich singe über die Vergangenheit und betrachte die Gegenwart. Die Wirrungen der Zukunft überlasse ich anderen.“

„Und darüber bin ich sehr froh. Wir haben auch so genug Sorgen“, mischte sich Alim überraschend ein. Alistair hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie der Elf zu ihnen herübergekommen war. Auch er warf einen Blick auf die Drachenjungen. „Ich schätze, jetzt wissen wir, was sie mit dem Fleisch gemacht haben.“

Darüber wollte Alistair ganz gewiss nicht nachdenken. Um sich abzulenken – und vielleicht auch ein ganz klein bisschen aus Sorge – fragte er Alim nach dem Befinden ihrer verwundeten Gefährten.

„Zevrans Schulter ist gebrochen und Morrigan hat einen harten Schlag auf den Schädel bekommen. Wynne kümmert sich um sie. Sie hat mehr Erfahrung im Heilen als ich. Sie sagt …“, und hier brach Alims Stimme für einen kurzen Moment, ehe er sich wieder fasste. „Sie sagt, die beiden werden bald wieder auf den Beinen sein.“

Alistair war erleichtert, das zu hören. Er mochte sich nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn einem ihrer Gefährten ernsthaft ein Leid geschähe. Für Alim, ihren Anführer, musste dieser Gedanke eine unvorstellbare Bürde sein.

_Und die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet Zevran verletzt wurde, macht es für ihn bestimmt nicht einfacher._

Alistair hätte gerne irgendetwas zu seinem Freund gesagt, um ihn aufzumuntern, aber wie üblich, wollten ihm die richtigen Worte nicht einfallen. Also begnügte er sich damit, seine Hand auf die Schulter des Elfen zu legen, wofür dieser ihm ein dankbares, wenn auch schmales Lächeln schenkte.

Im nächsten Moment zeigte sich jedoch Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht.

„Habt ihr das gehört?“

Verwundert sahen Leliana und Alistair sich an. Sie hatten nichts gehört. Boss hingegen spitzte aufmerksam die Ohren und auch Sten sah sich suchend um, als versuchte er, ein Geräusch zu orten. Offenbar waren die Sinne von Qunari mindestens ebenso fein wie die von Elfen und Hunden.

Alims und Stens Blicke kreuzten sich und mit einem Nicken wandten sie sich beide einer nackten Wand zu. Der Elf legte sein Ohr an den kalten Stein und lauschte. Sten wiederum fuhr mit den Fingern suchend über das Mauerwerk. Mit einem Mal war ein lautes Klicken zu hören. Die Wand fuhr zurück und offenbarte einen Durchgang.

_Eine Geheimtür!_

Mit erhobenem Stab betrat Alim den versteckten Raum. Sten und Alistair folgten ihm dichtauf. Was hatte Vater Eirik hier versteckt? Weitere Leichen? Noch mehr Drachenjungen?

Doch stattdessen fanden sie einen kahlköpfigen Mann, der stöhnend auf dem Boden lag. Bei ihrem Eintreten riss er die Augen auf und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, sackte jedoch gleich darauf wieder zusammen.

„Wer seid Ihr? Seid Ihr hier, um es zu Ende zu bringen?“, knurrte er sie an und Alistair musste zugeben, dass der Alte Mumm besaß. Sein Gesicht war übersät mit Verfärbungen, eines seiner Augen war zugeschwollen und seine Nase sah so aus, als wäre sie kürzlich gebrochen. Wirklich beunruhigend war jedoch die Art, wie sein Bein verdreht war. Offenbar waren die Dorfbewohner mit ihrem Gefangenen nicht zimperlich gewesen.

Der Mann entpuppte sich als niemand anderes als Bruder Genitivi – jener Gelehrte, dessen Spur sie durch ganz Ferelden gefolgt waren. Das allein kam in Alistairs Augen schon einem Wunder gleich. Endlich einmal waren ihre Mühen von Erfolg gekrönt!

Nachdem Alim ihm versichert hatte, dass sie nicht auf der Seite der Dorfbewohner standen, erlaubte Genitivi dem Magier, seine Heilzauber auf ihn anzuwenden. Von Leliana nahm er einen Trinkschlauch voll Wasser an und nachdem er einige Schlucke genommen hatte, war seine Stimme merklich kräftiger.

„Habt Dank für Eure Hilfe, Fremde. Doch ich habe keine Zeit, um mich auszuruhen. Die Urne ist auf dem nächsten Berg.“

„Die Urne? Meint Ihr die Urne der heiligen Asche von Andraste?“, fragte Alim aufgeregt.

Genitivi nickte und erzählte ihnen dann von seinen Nachforschungen, die ihn nach Haven geführt hatten. Dass das Dorf im Schatten eines Berges lag, auf dem ein Tempel errichtet worden war. Ein Tempel zum Schutz der Urne.

Ungläubig lauschte Alistair den Ausführungen des Gelehrten. Konnte das wahr sein? War es möglich, dass die Urne der heiligen Asche tatsächlich existierte? Bisher hatte Alistair nicht so recht an den Erfolg ihrer Suche geglaubt. Die Asche der Braut des Erbauers, die jedes Gebrechen heilen konnte? Das klang einfach zu fantastisch.

Aber Genitivi sprach mit solch einer Überzeugung und Klugheit, dass die Zweifel des Kriegers schrumpften. Der Mann machte auf Alistair nicht den Eindruck eines Wahnsinnigen.

_Im Gegensatz zu Vater Eirik und Konsorten._

Genitivi erzählte ihnen, dass die Einwohner Havens sich dem Schutz des Tempels verschrieben hätten und jeden umbrächten, der sich danach erkundigte. Einschließlich Arl Eamons Ritter, wie er ihnen bedauernd berichtete. Offenbar hatte Eirik es genossen, die Männer zu foltern und zu töten.

 _Und sie anschließend an seine Schoßdrachen zu verfüttern,_ dachte Alistair schaudernd.

Genitivi wiederum war tagein, tagaus von den Dorfbewohnern verhört worden. Über sein Leben, seine Studien, seine Jugend, seine Freunde. Der Gelehrte konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen, doch Alim brachte Licht ins Dunkel. Offensichtlich hatte Eirik vorgehabt, einen falschen Genitivi in Denerim einzuschleusen. Ihr Anführer erzählte von dem Hochstapler, der sich als Weylon ausgegeben hatte, und Genitivi zeigte sich sichtlich bestürzt über den Tod seines Assistenten.

„Armer, treuer Weylon“, murmelte der Gelehrte. „Mögest du Frieden an der Seite des Erbauers finden. Du hast mich und meine Arbeit gegen jene verteidigt, die nicht wollen, dass ich fündig werde.“

„Aber warum?“, fragte Alistair. „Warum wollen diese Dorfbewohner nicht, dass jemand die Asche findet?“

Genitivi schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr missversteht. Diese Kultisten beschützen nicht die Urne. Sie sind überzeugt davon, sie würden Andraste selbst beschützen.“

„Wie kann das sein?“, fragte Leliana entgeistert. „Andraste ist seit fast tausend Jahren tot.“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, meinte Genitivi. „Dies war das einzige Geschwätz dieser Irren, das keinen Sinn für mich machte. Aus irgendeinem Grund glauben sie, Andraste sei in die Welt zurückgekehrt. Und angeblich haust sie in diesem Tempel.“

Das war nun wirklich absurd! Alistair mochte sich vielleicht noch davon überzeugen lassen, dass irgendwo auf diesem Berg eine uralte Vase mit Andrastes Überresten herumstand. Und vielleicht hatte diese sogar übersinnliche Kräfte. In dieser Welt geschahen immerhin genug absonderliche Dinge. Aber die Vorstellung, in diesem Tempel die lebendige, atmende Prophetin vorzufinden, die Braut des Erbauers, die Erlöserin der Sklaven, die Bezwingerin Tevinters, die … - nein, das ging Alistair nun doch etwas zu weit.

Alim stellte dem Gelehrten weitere Fragen über die Bewohner Havens, doch Genitivi konnte ihnen nur wenige Antworten geben. Er glaubte, der Kult der „Jünger von Andraste“ sei älter als die Kirche selbst. Außerdem ließ er durchblicken, dass sie noch mit weiteren dieser Fanatiker zu rechnen hatten, wenn sie sich zum Tempel begaben.

_Wunderbar. Statt mit Blutmagiern, Dämonen oder Untoten haben wir es diesmal mit ganz normalen Irren zu tun, die uns umbringen wollen._

Dennoch fühlte sich Alistair ermutigt und Erregung erfasste ihn. Genitivi war davon überzeugt, dass die Urne existierte. Und sie war so nah! Sollte es wirklich noch Hoffnung für Arl Eamon geben? Er suchte Alims Augen mit den seinen und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Alim wurde von dem gleichen Hochgefühl durchflutet wie er, das konnte Alistair sehen. Ihr nächstes Ziel war dieser Tempel!

Sie beschlossen, bis zum Morgengrauen zu warten. Da keiner von ihnen die Lust verspürte, in der Kirche oder gar einem der Wohnhäuser von Haven zu übernachten, richteten sie sich in einer Scheune neben dem Kürbisfeld ein. Wynne hatte Zevrans gebrochene Schulter geheilt, ermahnte ihn jedoch, den Arm wenigstens noch einen Tag in einer Schlinge zu tragen. Morrigan hatte strikte Anweisungen, liegen zu bleiben und in regelmäßigen Abständen die Tinktur zu trinken, die die Zirkelmagierin für sie zubereitet hatte. Die Zeit dazwischen verbrachte Morrigan damit, sich unflätige Namen für Wynne auszudenken und vor sich hinzumurmeln. Einige davon waren äußerst kreativ.

_Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich die meisten vor langer Zeit für ihre Mutter ausgedacht._

Wynne hatte sich auch Genitivis Verletzungen angenommen. Der Gelehrte war erleichtert zu hören, dass sie sein Bein richten konnte – auch wenn sich diese Prozedur als äußerst schmerzhaft erwies. Am Ende musste Alim einen Schlafzauber auf Genitivi legen, damit Wynne seine Wunden behandeln konnte, und kaum war dies erledigt, rollte sich die Zirkelmagierin wortlos in einer Ecke zusammen und schloss die Augen. Die vielen Heilzauber an diesem Abend hatten sie erschöpft.

Alistair und Alim stellten sich ein Stück abseits der Gruppe und berieten ihr weiteres Vorgehen.

„Wir sollten uns morgen aufteilen. Genitivi ist nicht in der Verfassung für eine Wanderung durch die Berge. Ebenso wenig wie Morrigan und Zevran“, meinte Alim und kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe.

Alistair stimmte ihm zu. „Wir lassen sie hier im Dorf. Dies ist eine gute Verteidigungsposition, sollten sie angegriffen werden. Wynne bleibt bei ihnen, um sich weiter um ihre Verletzungen zu kümmern und Shale kann sie beschützen.“

„Dann bleiben also du, ich, Leliana und Sten – und Boss natürlich“, fügte Alim hinzu. „Er kann der Spur der Dorfbewohner folgen und uns zu diesem Tempel führen.“

„Klingt nach einem Plan“, erwiderte Alistair. „Und ein gar nicht mal schlechter.“

„Da muss ich Euch widersprechen, mi Amigo“, mischte sich Zevran ein und kam zu ihnen herüber. Der Elf sah sie mit finsterer Miene an. „Habe ich richtig gehört, dass ihr mich morgen zurücklassen wollt?“

Alistair trat einen halben Schritt zur Seite, sodass sich Zevrans Fokus auf Alim verlegte. In dieses Gespräch wollte sich der Krieger ganz bestimmt nicht einmischen. Sein Freund wiederum fixierte den anderen Elfen mit einem unnachgiebigen Blick.

„Heb deinen rechten Arm“, kommandierte er und betrachtete vielsagend die Schlinge, die um Zevrans Schulter hing.

„Ach, dieses kleine Ungemach. Glaube mir, ich weiß mich auch mit einem Arm zu verteidigen“, meinte der Elf in lässigem Tonfall.

„Zevran …“, seufzte Alim gequält und die Art, wie er den Antivaner ansah, verriet Alistair, dass er ganz bestimmt nicht in der Nähe sein wollte für das, was als Nächstes kam.

„Ich … äh … ich gehe dann … äh … Sten! Sten möchte mit mir sprechen … da drüben. Weit weg von … äh … hier.“ Mit diesen Worten entfernte sich Alistair rasch von den beiden Elfen und gesellte sich neben den Qunari auf der anderen Seite der Scheune. Sten betrachtete ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, enthielt sich jedoch eines Kommentars.

Aus den Augenwinkeln verfolgte Alistair das Geschehen. Obwohl sie ihre Stimmen nicht erhoben, war es eindeutig, dass sich Alim und Zevran ein heftiges Wortgefecht lieferten. Wenn sie es wollten, konnten die beiden unglaublich stur sein.

Mit fragendem Blick gesellte sich Leliana an Alistairs Seite. „Worum geht es da?“, wollte sie wissen und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der beiden Elfen.

„Alim versucht, Zevran klar zu machen, dass er morgen nicht mit zum Tempel kommen kann.“

„Ich verstehe. Natürlich hat er das nicht allzu gut aufgenommen.“

„Allerdings. Dabei muss er doch einsehen, dass es besser ist, seinen Arm zu schonen“, antwortete Alistair. „Stolzer Narr.“

„Ah, ich denke, Ihr missversteht unseren antivanischen Kameraden. Es ist nicht Stolz, der ihn antreibt, sondern Furcht.“

Verblüfft sah er Leliana an. „Furcht?“

„Ihr seht es nicht? Nun, vielleicht muss man ein Leben als Waffe geführt haben, um es zu verstehen“, meinte Leliana nachdenklich. Als sie Alistairs fragenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, fuhr sie fort.

„Zevran hat sein Leben lang anderen gedient. Für seine Meister war er nichts anderes als ein Werkzeug. Und wisst Ihr, was ein Werkzeug mehr als alles andere fürchtet?“

Alistair schüttelte den Kopf.

„Für seinen Herren nutzlos zu sein. Denn das ist der schnellste Weg, entsorgt zu werden.“

„Moment, wollt Ihr damit sagen … Glaubt Zevran etwa, dass Alim ihn … Das ist doch verrückt! Zevran ist frei!“, erwiderte Alistair fassungslos. Doch Leliana schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Nach Euren Vorstellungen vielleicht. Aber Ihr wisst so gut wie ich, dass die Krähen von Antiva ihn töten werden, wenn sie ihn in die Finger bekommen. Immerhin hat er seinen Auftrag vermasselt. Zevran hat selbst gesagt, dass er auf Alims Schutz und den unserer Gruppe vertraut, wenn es dazu kommt. Er würde alles dafür tun, um zu verhindern, dass Alim ihn verstößt.“

„Das würde Alim niemals tun! Ganz egal, ob Zevran in der Lage ist zu kämpfen oder nicht! Er würde keinen seiner Freunde fortschicken! Und erst recht nicht, jemanden den er …“

… _liebt,_ dachte Alistair und biss sich noch rechtzeitig auf die Zunge. Die Bogenschützin sah in mit wissenden Augen an.

„Ihr wisst das und ich auch. Aber Zevran … nun, vielleicht lernt er es nun“, meinte Leliana und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Alistair folgte ihrem Blick und sah hinüber zu den beiden Elfen.

Offenbar hatten diese ihren Wortwechsel beendet. Stattdessen standen sie nun dicht beieinander. Alims Stirn ruhte an Zevrans und seine Hände lagen an beiden Wangen seines Gegenübers. Zevrans Hand – die, die nicht in einer Schlinge lag – wiederum ruhte auf Alims Brust. Die Augen der beiden waren geschlossen und so verharrten sie mehrere Atemzüge. Alistair sah, wie sich Alims Lippen bewegten, doch was immer sein Freund dem anderen Elfen zuflüsterte, es blieb ihr Geheimnis.

Zevran jedenfalls schienen die Worte zu besänftigen, denn im nächsten Moment wanderte seine Hand in Alims Nacken und er zog den anderen zu einem zärtlichen, beinahe schüchternen Kuss an sich heran. Alistair wandte den Blick ab. Er wollte die beiden nicht schon wieder beobachten. Selbst wenn sie sich diesmal nicht die Mühe machten, sich für ihre Tändelei ins Unterholz zurückzuziehen.

Doch als die beiden Elfen nach wenigen Minuten auf den Heuboden der Scheune verschwanden, konnte Alistair nicht anders, als zu lächeln.

Ja, vielleicht hatte Zevran heute Abend wirklich etwas gelernt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Spiel erlaubt einem immer nur, drei Begleiter auf eine Quest mitzunehmen, während die restlichen im Lager bleiben und Däumchen drehen. Spieltechnisch mag das Sinn machen, aber für die Handlung ist es eigentlich total unlogisch, dass Alim nicht einfach die gesamte Truppe mitnimmt, wenn er sich in gefährliche Situationen stürzt. Deswegen musste ich mal wieder eine sinnvolle Erklärung finden, warum ein Teil der Begleiter für diese Quest zurückbleibt – und habe prompt Zevran und Morrigan auf die Ersatzbank geschickt. XD


	13. Stein, Eis und Feuer

Wie sich zeigte, war Zevran nicht der einzige, der ein Problem damit hatte, zurückgelassen zu werden. Auch Bruder Genitivi war alles andere als begeistert, als sie ihm am nächsten Morgen ihre Pläne mitteilten.

„Ihr versteht nicht! Ich habe so viele Jahre nach der Urne gesucht. Ich _muss_ einfach dabei sein, wenn sie entdeckt wird!“, redete er auf Alim ein. Doch als sie dem Gelehrten klar machten, dass sie ihn nur schwerlich beschützen könnten, wenn sie auf weitere Kultisten stießen, gab er nach. Genitivi hatte zweifellos Mut, aber er war auch nicht dumm.

Schließlich schickte sich Alims Gruppe an aufzubrechen. Zevran und Wynne waren die einzigen, die sie bis zum Dorfausgang brachten. Zwar hatte sich der Elf damit abgefunden, dass er sie auf diesem Abenteuer nicht begleiten konnte, aber glücklich war er darüber nicht. Bevor sie sich endgültig verabschiedeten, zog er Alim ein Stück zur Seite.

„Bevor du gehst, möchte ich dir etwas geben.“ Damit griff er mit seinem gesunden Arm unter seinen Mantel und zog ein Messer aus Silberit hervor. Es war nicht so lang wie die Dolche, die der Elf sonst im Kampf führte, aber es handelte sich zweifellos um eine gute Waffe.

„Zevran …“, setzte Alim zum Protest an, doch der andere unterbrach ihn.

„Oh nein, diesmal hörst du mir zu! Wenn ich schon nicht da bin, um deinen Rücken freizuhalten, will ich wenigstens sichergehen, dass du es selbst kannst! Du hast gestern erlebt, was passieren kann, wenn du deine Magie nicht nutzen kannst! Ich …“, und an dieser Stelle sah Zevran den anderen Elfen durchdringend an. „Ich muss wissen, dass du nicht wehrlos bist. Jederzeit.“

Alistair wusste nicht, ob es Zevrans Worte waren, die Alim überzeugten, oder sein Blick. Auf jeden Fall nahm sein Freund das Messer ohne einen weiteren Kommentar an. Alistair entging nicht, dass sich die Hände der beiden Elfen dabei einen Moment länger berührten als notwendig.

Und dann war der Augenblick vorbei. Alim trat zurück und sprach ein paar Abschiedsworte. Wynne wünschte ihnen Glück und der Elfenmagier drehte sich um und verließ das Dorf. Alistair, Leliana und Sten folgten ihm.

Boss hatte keinerlei Mühe, die Fährte der Kultisten zu finden, und führte sie unbeirrt über die Gebirgspfade. Auch wenn er nicht mehr winselnd und mit eingekniffenem Schwanz an Alims Hacken klebte, wirkte der Hund immer noch angespannt. Er lief nie allzu weit voraus und seine Ohren spitzten sich bei jedem Geräusch. Immer wieder hob er seinen Kopf und blickte zu den fernen Berggipfeln. Was war es nur, das den Mabari so beunruhigte?

Die Nervosität des Hundes war ansteckend und keiner von ihnen wagte es, die Waffen wegzustecken. Doch tatsächlich blieben sie auf dem gesamten Weg unbehelligt. Zu Alistairs Überraschung dauerte es nur eine halbe Stunde, bis der schmale, unbehauene Pfad, dem sie folgten, in eine breite steinerne Treppe überging, welche geradewegs den Berg hinaufzuführen schien.

Er betrachtete die Stufen. Sie waren einfach und schmucklos, aber jede war genauso breit und hoch wie die vorige und nicht ein einziger Riss zeigte sich in dem glatten Stein. Wer mochte diese Treppe erbaut haben und wann? War es wirklich denkbar, dass sie gerade die gleichen Stufen erklommen wie die ersten Jünger Andrastes? Wie Havard der Aegis, der einst Andrastes Asche aus Tevinter bis nach Ferelden getragen hatte, um die Prophetin in ihrem Heimatland zur Ruhe zu betten? Es hieß, Havard selbst war durch die Asche von seinen tödlichen Wunden geheilt worden. Konnte dies alles mehr sein als nur eine Geschichte, die durch die Jahrhunderte hinweg erzählt wurde?

Der Anstieg auf der Treppe dauerte eine weitere Stunde und mit jedem Schritt schien die Luft kälter zu werden. Bald wich der nackte Fels einer dicken Schneedecke, doch die Stufen waren komplett frei von Eis und Schnee.

_Als wollte uns der Erbauer selbst den Weg zu seiner Prophetin ebnen._

Alistair hörte ein leises Murmeln und drehte sich zu Leliana um. Die Bogenschützin betrachtete ehrfürchtig die makellose Treppe und flüsterte vor sich hin. Erst als Alistair ein paar Worte aufschnappte, erkannte er den Gesang des Lichts.

Leliana betete.

Verlegen wandte er sich ab. Aus irgendeinem Grund war es ihm noch unangenehmer, Leliana bei ihrer Verehrung des Erbauers zu belauschen, als Alim und Zevran bei ihren Turteleien zu beobachten. Es fühlte sich so viel intimer an.

Die Berghänge rechts und links rückten immer dichter zusammen und die Stufen wurden allmählich schmaler. Bald führte sie die Treppe durch eine Schlucht und schließlich in eine Höhle. Eiszapfen hingen von der Decke und brennende Fackeln erhellten den Weg. Falls Alim und seine Gefährten noch irgendeinen Zweifel gehabt hatten, dass kürzlich Menschen hier gewesen waren, so war dieser nun verflogen. Die Höhle ragte nur wenige Dutzend Meter in den Berg hinein und endete dann vor einer Tür. Einer verschlossenen, äußerst massiven Tür.

„Meint Ihr, Ihr bekommt die auf, Leliana?“, fragte Alistair.

„Das ist nicht nötig“, erwiderte Alim und griff in eine seiner vielen Taschen. Er zog ein Medaillon an einer goldenen Kette hervor.

„Das gehörte Vater Eirik“, erklärte der Elf. „Genitivi hat mir gezeigt, wie …“ Er hantierte einen Augenblick mit dem Medaillon herum. Der Anhänger ließ sich in mehrere Teile auseinandernehmen, die Alim in einer komplizierten Abfolge von Handbewegungen neu zusammensetzte. Zu Alistairs Überraschung hielt sein Freund kurz darauf einen Schlüssel in den Händen.

„Nun, das ist praktisch.“

„Genitivi glaubt, dieser Schlüssel wäre von den Erbauern des Tempels seit Generationen weitergegeben worden.“

„Den Erbauern des Tempels? Das heißt also, die Bewohner von Haven …“

„… sind die Nachfahren der ersten Jünger Andrastes, ja. Das meint zumindest Genitivi“, antwortete Alim.

„Ist es wirklich möglich, dass Andraste hier ist? Dass sie in die Welt zurückgekehrt ist?“, flüsterte Leliana ehrfürchtig.

„Ich schätze, es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden“, meinte Alim und schloss die Tür auf. Mit einem Ruck stieß er sie auf.

Das plötzliche Licht, das ihnen entgegenflutete, blendete Alistair und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich seine Augen an die unerwartete Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten. Und dann konnte er nicht anders, als mit offenem Mund zu starren.

Hinter der Tür befand sich eine gewaltige Halle. Sie war so lang, dass Alistair die Rückseite nicht erkennen konnte. Rechts und links erstreckten sich Statuen bis zur Decke. Reihen um Reihen von verzierten Säulen zogen sich entlang des Raumes. Und obwohl die Schnitzereien Jahrhunderte alt sein mussten, waren sie nicht verwittert. Dennoch war die Zeit nicht spurlos an dem Tempel vorübergegangen. Ein Großteil der Decke – welche höher war als die jeder Kirche, die Alistair je betreten hatte – war eingestürzt. Ebenso Teile der Seitenwände. Überall lag Schnee, der die hereinströmenden Sonnenstrahlen reflektierte.

 _Deswegen ist es hier so hell_.

Trotz der Zeichen des Verfalls war Alistair von der Schönheit des Tempels überwältigt. Es war ein Bauwerk aus Stein, Eis und Licht. Als habe der Erbauer selbst eine Ruhestätte für seine Geliebte schaffen wollen.

Zögerlich traten sie durch die Tür. Obwohl in der Halle eine beinahe friedliche Stille herrschte, hatten sie nicht Genitivis Warnungen vor weiteren Kultisten vergessen. An jeder der langen Seiten des Raumes befand sich eine Tür. Alim wägte einen Augenblick ab, ob sie diese untersuchen oder lieber weitergehen sollten. Doch am Ende siegte wie immer die Neugier des Elfen. Sie fanden Kammern voller Truhen mit Schätzen und zerbrochenen Waffen, während in anderen Räumen sich meterhohe Regale mit alten Texten aneinanderreihten.

Fasziniert strich Alistair über die Ledereinbände und Pergamentseiten. Manche von ihnen zeigten Schriftzeichen, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Aus welchem Zeitalter mochten sie stammen? Alistair war sich sicher, dass Alim und Leliana am liebsten jedes einzelne Buch mitgenommen hätten. Doch am Ende beschränkten sie sich auf eine Handvoll Schriftrollen, die sie behutsam in Lelianas Rucksack verstauten.

Alistair fragte sich, wie viel vergessenes Wissen wohl in diesen Kammern aufbewahrt wurde. Welche Geschichten sie erzählten. Hoffentlich bekäme Bruder Genitivi bald die Gelegenheit, die Geheimnisse dieses Tempels eingehend zu studieren und sie mit der Welt zu teilen.

Doch zuvor mussten sie die Ruine sichern. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich die Warnungen des Gelehrten bewahrheiteten und sich ihnen die ersten Feinde in den Weg stellten. Und sie waren nicht allein. Hinter beinahe jeder Tür und jeder Biegung lauerten weitere Kultisten, die sie mit allen Mitteln am Weitergehen hindern wollten. Anders jedoch als die Fanatiker in Haven waren diese wesentlich besser ausgerüstet und offenbar auch erfahrener im Kampf. Anscheinend schickte das Dorf nur seine Besten zum Schutz des Tempels.

Jedes Scharmützel, das sie sich mit den Kultisten lieferten, dauerte länger als das vorherige. In einem Raum fanden sie sogar einen Bronto, der sie wutschnaubend und mit rollenden Augen attackierte. Doch Lelianas Pfeile fanden gezielt die Schwachstellen in der dicken Haut und bald lag das massige Tier am Boden.

Außerdem zeigte es sich, dass Vater Eirik nicht der einzige abtrünnige Magier in den Reihen Havens war.

 _Ich glaube nicht, dass Andraste das gemeint hat, als sie verkündete, Magie solle den Menschen dienen,_ dachte Alistair, während er einem weiteren Blitzzauber auswich. Mit raschen Schritten lief er auf die feindlichen Magier zu und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Sten es ihm gleichtat. Im selben Moment wehte ein frostiger Windhauch über ihre Köpfe hinweg und die Kultisten erstarrten zu Eis. Alim wurde wirklich immer geübter mit seinen Kältezaubern. Die beiden Krieger hatten keine Mühe, die gefrorenen Körper zu zerschmettern.

So ging es Kampf um Kampf, Meter um Meter und Stunde um Stunde. Die Ruine war riesig und immer, wenn Alistair glaubte, sie hätten endlich den letzten Raum erreicht, fanden sie eine neue Treppe, die sie auf eine andere Ebene führte. Er hatte längst den Überblick verloren, ob sie sich bergauf oder bergab bewegten, und auch der imposante Anblick des Tempels war ihm mittlerweile gleichgültig.

Und das, obwohl seine Pracht mit jeder Kammer, die sie entdeckten, zunahm. Sie hatten Mosaike gesehen, erlesene Wandteppiche und marmorne Statuen, von denen Leliana glaubte, sie zeigten Archon Hessarian und Maferath.

_Andrastes Mörder und ihr verräterischer Ehemann, wie passend._

Doch die Inneneinrichtung bereitete Alistair weniger Kopfzerbrechen als der scheinbar endlose Strom von Feinden und die zahlreichen Fallen, mit denen die Räume gespickt waren. Außerdem wurden sie inzwischen nicht nur von Kultisten angegriffen, sondern auch noch von Aschegeistern. Offenbar war es ihrer Gruppe nicht vergönnt, auch nur ein einziges Abenteuer zu bestreiten, ohne auf Dämonen zu treffen.

Laut Alims Aussage war der Schleier hier äußerst dünn und die Aschegeister fanden so den Weg aus dem Nichts in diese Welt. Aber mittlerweile hatten Alim, Alistair und ihre Gefährten so einige Übung im Umgang mit Dämonen. Und anders als die Exemplare, denen sie im Zirkel der Magi oder in Redcliffe begegnet waren, stellten die Aschegeister keine große Herausforderung dar.

Dennoch zehrten die ständigen Kämpfe an ihren Kräften und Alistair war mehr als froh, als Alim verkündete, dass sie eine Pause einlegen sollten. Die letzte Treppe, der sie gefolgt waren, hatte sie in ein Höhlensystem unterhalb der Ruine geführt. Alistair war skeptisch gewesen, ob sie auf dem richtigen Weg waren, aber letzten Endes vertrauten sie Boss und seiner Nase. In einer Felsnische ließen sie sich nieder und ruhten sich eine Weile aus. Alim trank gleich drei Flaschen mit Lyrium leer und machte sich dann daran, die vielen kleinen Verletzungen seiner Gefährten zu heilen. Sie ließen es widerstandslos über sich ergehen. Jeder in der Gruppe hatte gelernt, dass es sinnlos war, mit einem Heilmagier zu streiten.

Als Alim dann jedoch anbot, sie obendrein mit seiner Magie zu wärmen, lehnten sie vehement ab. Sten war der Zauberei grundsätzlich skeptisch eingestellt und hielt nicht viel davon, sie für derart banale Zwecke einzusetzen. Offenbar verstieß dies gegen irgendeine Vorschrift des Qun und keiner von ihnen hatte Lust auf einen weiteren Vortrag über „die Disziplinlosigkeit der Südländer“ von dem Qunari.

Leliana und Alistair wiederum wollten die Manareserven ihres Freundes schonen. Wer wusste schon, was sie in diesen Höhlen erwartete. Außerdem war es hier unten ein ganzes Stück wärmer als oben in der Ruine. Alistair fragte sich, ob es in diesem Berg heiße Quellen gab oder Lavaströme, wie sie sie in Orzammar gesehen hatten.

Sie gönnten sich eine halbe Stunde Rast, ehe sie sich wieder auf den Weg machten. Boss war während all der Zeit unruhig hin und her gelaufen und hatte immer wieder die Felswände beschnuppert. Was auch immer den Hund so verstörte, sie kamen ihm näher.

Und dieser Gedanke wiederum verstörte Alistair.

Doch zunächst bargen die Höhlen keine Überraschungen. Stein, Stein, blutrünstige Irre, Stein, Riesenspinne, weitere Irre und noch mehr Stein. Alistair war schon drauf und dran, sich über die Eintönigkeit zu beklagen, als ein lautes, zischendes Fauchen durch den Gang erschallte. Boss fing an zu bellen und die Gruppe hielt die Waffen bereit. Im nächsten Moment kamen drei große Gestalten auf sie zugerannt. In dem trüben Licht der Fackeln war sich Alistair zuerst unsicher, was sich ihnen dort näherte, doch als die vorderste Kreatur einen Feuerstrahl in ihre Richtung spie, gab es keine Zweifel mehr.

„Dragos!“, rief Alim und konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig hinter einen Felsen ducken. Alistair fluchte und schirmte sich so gut wie möglich mit seinem Schild ab. Drei Dragos auf einmal waren wahrhaftig kein Kinderspiel. Glücklicherweise kamen ihnen die engen Höhlengänge zugute, denn so behinderten sich die Tiere gegenseitig und es kamen nie mehr als zwei von ihnen gleichzeitig an sie heran. Dies gab Alim und Leliana die Möglichkeit, die Dragos aus sicherer Entfernung mit Pfeilen und Eiszaubern zu beschießen, während Sten und Alistair die beiden vor den Klauen der Biester abschirmten. Auf seine Feuermagie verzichtete Alim vollkommen. Sie hatten schon aus früheren Begegnungen gelernt, dass ein Flammenzauber gegen Drachen ungefähr so sinnvoll war, wie einen Fisch zu ertränken.

Schließlich lagen die Tiere tot am Boden und Alim und seine Kameraden atmeten auf. Doch ihre Erleichterung währte nur kurz, denn im Laufe der nächsten Stunde begegneten sie noch weiteren Dragos, die sich jedes Mal feuerspeiend auf sie stürzten. Offenbar reichte es den Dorfbewohnern nicht, sich Babydrachen als Haustiere zu halten, nein, es mussten auch ausgewachsene Männchen sein.

 _Wenigstens ist weit und breit kein Weibchen zu sehen,_ dachte Alistair und im gleichen Moment überkam ihn ein äußerst beunruhigender Gedanke. Sie hatten Drachenjungen und Dragos gesehen und in einer der Höhlenkammern fanden sie über ein Dutzend riesiger Eier, die offenbar von den Kultisten dorthin geschafft worden waren.

Dieser Berg war ein Drachennest! Hieß das etwa, dass es irgendwo eine Mutter geben musste? Dragos waren schon schlimm genug, aber ein erwachsenes Weibchen? Alistair hatte gelesen, die Biester wurden so groß wie ein Haus! Auf eine solche Begegnung konnte er gut und gerne verzichten.

Anscheinend war der Erbauer ihnen gewogen, denn zumindest fürs Erste blieben sie von Drachenweibchen verschont. Leider galt das Gleiche nicht für weitere Dragos und Kultisten. Inzwischen war Alistair ehrlich überrascht, wie viele dieser Fanatiker existierten. Stammten sie wirklich alle aus Haven? Lebten sie hier in den Ruinen und warteten auf ahnungslose Reisende, die nach der Asche suchten?

 _Sehr häufig kann das ja nicht vorkommen,_ dachte Alistair. _Und das, obwohl die Gegend so einladend ist._

Diese Kultisten mussten ihrer Sache sehr ergeben sein. Wäre die Asche von Andraste nicht die einzige Rettung für Arl Eamon, hätte Alistair längst vorgeschlagen, diesen Verrückten einfach die Urne zu überlassen und von dannen zu ziehen.

_Wenn wir am Ende vor einem leeren Altar stehen oder diese ach so magische Asche nicht hält, was sie verspricht, werde ich richtig wütend! Die Kirche schuldet uns dann eine Menge Entschuldigungen!_

Sie folgten Boss weiter durch das Gewirr der Höhlengänge und standen schließlich in einer großen Grotte. Am anderen Ende erkannte Alistair eine Öffnung, die ins Freie zu führen schien. Dämmriges Licht flutete herein und erhellte mehrere Gestalten, die auf sie zu warten schienen. _Menschliche_ Gestalten.

Da sich diese Männer nicht augenblicklich auf sie stürzten, senkte Alim seinen Stab und schritt zögerlich auf sie zu. In ihrer Mitte stand ein großer Mann in glänzender Rüstung, der sie mit zornigen Augen anfunkelte.

„Halt, keinen Schritt weiter, Eindringlinge!“, bellte er sie an und für einen Moment fragte sich Alistair, ob dieser Mann wohl mit dem Wachposten in Haven verwandt war. Sie hatten auf jeden Fall das gleiche einnehmende Wesen.

„Ihr habt unseren Tempel entweiht, Ihr habt das Blut der Gläubigen vergossen und unsere Jungen umgebracht!“

_Unsere Jungen? Was für einen Irrsinn redet dieser Typ?_

„Ihr sagt mir jetzt, warum Ihr all das getan habt! Was führt euch hierher?“, forderte der Fremde, welcher offenbar der Anführer der Fanatiker war, und trat dicht an Alim heran. Sten legte vielsagend die Hand an sein Schwert und forderte den Mann mit einem Blick heraus, noch einen weiteren Schritt näher zu kommen. Doch dieser hatte die stumme Drohung des Qunari verstanden und ging wieder ein wenig auf Abstand.

„Wir sind auf der Suche nach der Urne der heiligen Asche“, antwortete Alim mit fester Stimme. Der Mann sah ihn ungläubig an.

„All das für ein altes Relikt? Wisse dies, Fremder, Andraste hat den Tod selbst besiegt und ist zu ihren Gläubigen zurückgekehrt, strahlender als Ihr es Euch vorstellen könnt!“, rief er mit lauter Stimme und hob die Hände empor, um die Prophetin zu preisen. Er erinnerte Alistair an einen alten Wanderprediger, der vor langer Zeit nach Redcliffe gekommen war. Der Alte war ein Spinner gewesen, der abwechselnd den Erbauer, verschiedene Bäume und eine ausgestopfte Drossel, die auf seinem Hut saß, angebetet hatte.

Und trotzdem wirkte der Fremde, der vor ihnen stand, noch eine Spur verrückter. Es waren weniger die Worte, die aus seinem Mund kamen, als der übereifrige Tonfall und das wahnsinnige, fiebrige Glitzern in seinen Augen. Alims Frage nach der Urne tat er als belanglos ab.

„Wozu brauchen wir Asche, wenn wir der auferstandenen Andraste in all ihrer Herrlichkeit dienen?“

Alistair sah seinem Freund an, dass er allmählich die Geduld verlor.

„Hört zu, wie wäre es, wenn Ihr uns einfach vorbeilasst? Wir holen die Urne, wenn Ihr sie nicht haben wollt, und dann seid Ihr uns auch schon los“, schlug Alim vor – und sagte damit offenbar genau das Falsche, denn plötzlich gingen der Fremde und seine Gefährten schreiend zum Angriff über.

_Jap, Verrückte. Allesamt._

Alistair hatte angenommen, dass ein paar weitere Gegner an diesem Tag keinen großen Unterschied mehr machen würden, aber entweder hatte er seine eigene Erschöpfung oder die Stärke seiner Feinde unterschätzt. Der Fremde war wohl nicht nur deshalb der Anführer, weil er den größten Dachschaden von allen hatte, er war auch ein herausragender Kämpfer. Die Tatsache, dass er zwei Magier auf seiner Seite hatte – _und zwei weitere verdammte Dragos!_ –, machte es Alim und seinen Gefährten nicht eben leichter. Alistairs Arm war mittlerweile so müde, dass er seinen Schild kaum heben konnte, und aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Lelianas Hände beim Spannen ihres Bogens zitterten. Es befanden sich nur noch wenige Pfeile in ihrem Köcher. Selbst Sten, den Alistair noch nie hatte schwanken sehen, schien in seinen Bewegungen träger zu werden. Und Alim gebrauchte seinen Stab ebenso oft zum Angriff wie als Krücke.

Doch letzten Endes verloren sowohl der Kultistenführer als auch die Dragos ihren Kopf und die beiden feindlichen Magier endeten als Aschehaufen.

 _Für einen Jünger Andrastes ist das bestimmt ein erfüllendes Ende. Nur bezweifle ich, dass irgendjemand in tausend Jahren nach der Asche_ dieser _Leute suchen wird._

Mit einem erschöpften Seufzer sank Leliana in die Knie und Alim humpelte zu einem Felsen, auf dem er sich stöhnend niederließ. Alistair und Boss gesellten sich zu ihm und Sten setzte sich einfach auf den Boden, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte. Minutenlang sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Nur ihr keuchender Atem war zu hören.

„Bitte sagt mir, dass das der letzte dieser Verrückten war“, sprach Alim mit heiserer Stimme und äußerte damit den gleichen Gedanken, den Alistair gehegt hatte.

„Sie hätten uns wenigstens noch verraten können, wo genau denn nun diese elende Urne ist“, warf der Krieger ein und massierte behutsam einen Krampf in seiner linken Hand. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er nach all den Jahren des Trainings seinen Schild jemals wieder als schwer empfinden würde?

„Das dort drüben scheint ein Ausgang zu sein“, meinte der Elf matt und deutete auf die Öffnung an der Rückseite der Höhle. „Ich glaube, dort ist ein Pfad. Vielleicht führt er uns zur Urne.“

Mit kritischem Blick betrachtete er das schummrige Licht, dass von außen hereindrang.

„Ich glaube, es ist bereits Abend. Wir sollten die Nacht hier verbringen. Ich möchte nicht dort draußen im Dunkeln herumtappen. Wer weiß, was uns auf diesem Berg noch alles erwartet.“

Keiner von ihnen widersprach ihm. Sie alle waren mit ihren Kräften am Ende und sollten sie an diesem Abend noch in einen weiteren Kampf verwickelt werden, könnte dies übel für sie ausgehen. In einer Nische der Höhle fanden sie eine Lagerstatt, die offenbar dem Kultistenführer gehört hatte. Zwar verzichteten sie darauf, sich auf seiner Schlafmatte niederzulassen, aber die zwei Laibe Brot, das halbe Rad Käse und die drei Wasserschläuche nahmen sie ohne Gewissensbisse an sich.

Alim leerte ein weiteres Fläschchen Lyrium – wie viele davon schleppte der Elf mit sich herum? – und nötigte jedem von ihnen einen Sud aus Elfenwurzeln auf, den Wynne ihm mitgegeben hatte. Alistair verzog das Gesicht, als das bittere Gebräu seine Zunge berührte, doch kurz darauf spürte er, wie die Schmerzen in seinen Gliedern nachließen und zumindest ein bisschen Kraft und Wärme in seinen Körper zurückkehrte. Dennoch war er froh, als er beim Auslosen der Wachschichten die letzte zog und sich deshalb ohne weitere Umschweife auf dem Boden ausstrecken konnte. Dass sein Bett aus nichts weiter als nacktem Fels bestand, kümmerte ihn nicht. Nach wenigen Atemzügen war er eingeschlafen.

Zu ihrer aller Erleichterung blieben sie in dieser Nacht von Angriffen verschont. Kaum zeigten sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch den Höhlenausgang, erhoben sie sich von ihrer Schlafstatt. Die Kälte war in der Nacht in ihre Glieder gekrochen und keiner von ihnen spürte das Verlangen, ihren Aufbruch weiter hinauszuzögern. Nach einem kargen Frühstück folgten sie dem Pfad heraus aus der Höhle und wieder wurde Alistair von Licht und Schnee geblendet.

Sie befanden sich auf einem Plateau. Rechts und links erhob sich das mächtige Frostgipfelgebirge und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Ebene erkannte er eine Schlucht. Der Weg, dem sie folgten, führte offenbar genau darauf zu.

„Müssen wir dorthin?“, fragte Alistair und wandte sich an ihren Anführer. Doch Alim schien ihm gar nicht zuzuhören. Stattdessen richtete er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Boss. Der Hund streckte schnüffelnd seine Nase in den Wind und suchte panisch den Himmel ab. Nach was, das wusste wohl nur er. Sein Nackenfell war gesträubt, der Schwanz klemmte wieder zwischen den Hinterbeinen und sein ganzer Körper erzitterte.

„Boss, was ist …“, setzte Alim an, doch wurde er vom plötzlichen Bellen des Mabari unterbrochen. So hatten sie den Hund noch nie erlebt. Das Bellen klang schrill und panisch und Alistair konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Boss derart in Aufruhr versetzen mochte.

Bis er den Schatten am Himmel erblickte.

Ein Schatten, der über die verschneiten Gipfel glitt, und geradewegs auf sie zusteuerte. Ein Schatten, der mit jedem Herzschlag größer wurde. Erst war er so groß wie ein Pferd, dann wie ein kleines Haus und als er geradewegs über ihre Köpfe flog, fiel Alistair kein weiterer Vergleich mehr ein. Violette Schuppen glänzten in der Morgensonne und ein donnerndes, zorniges Brüllen hallte von den Bergen wider, als die riesige Gestalt sich in den Sinkflug begab und zur Landung ansetzte. Direkt auf dem Plateau vor ihnen.

_Erbauer, steh uns bei!_

Wie es aussah, hatten sie die auferstandene Andraste gefunden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, Mama!  
> Wisst ihr, ich finde, das ist eine schöne Stelle, um aufzuhören. :D 
> 
> Ach, und falls ihr euch fragt, was zum Geier ein Bronto ist: Stellt euch sowas wie ein Nashorn vor. Stämmig, wehrhaft (wenn auch normalerweise nicht sehr aggressiv), robust. Sie werden vielerorts in Thedas als Last- und Nutztiere gehalten, können aber auch zum Kämpfen abgerichtet werden.


	14. Im Auge des Sturms

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so enden würde.

_Dies war Alistairs letzter Gedanke, als er blutend und mit zerschmetterter Rüstung im Schnee lag und geradewegs in das Maul der Bestie starrte. Er hörte das tiefe Einatmen und wusste, dass sie jeden Moment einen weiteren Feuerstoß ausspeien würde. Und dieses Mal könnte Alistair sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren. Sein Schild lag zerbrochen im Schnee, sein Schwert war nirgends aufzufinden und Blut rann seinen Arm hinab. Schwarze Schleier tanzten vor seinen Augen und er konnte seine Gefährten nicht sehen. Nur einen riesigen Schatten und einen klaffenden Schlund voller Zähne, aus dem ihm eine Woge aus Flammen entgegenschlug. Es war vorbei._

_Erschöpft schloss Alistair die Augen und wartete darauf, dass die Hitze ihn verschlang …_

Es hatte mehr als nur einen Augenblick gedauert, bis Alistair verarbeitet hatte, was für eine Kreatur dort soeben vor ihnen aufgetaucht war. Und noch einmal so lange, bis er seinen Schock so weit überwunden hatte, dass er sich rühren konnte. Sten schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, ihn hinter einen Felsen zu ziehen, sonst wäre Alistair von einem wütenden Schwanzhieb der Bestie von den Füßen gefegt worden.

Während er neben dem Qunari im Schnee kauerte, schossen ihm drei Gedanken gleichzeitig durch den Kopf. Der erste war, dass diese Kultisten noch verrückter sein mussten, als er angenommen hatte, wenn sie ernsthaft glaubten, _das_ wäre die auferstandene Andraste. Der zweite Gedanke bestand aus einer Aneinanderreihung von Flüchen und Schimpfwörtern, für die ihn die ehrwürdige Mutter im Kloster den Hintern versohlt hätte. Und der dritte war, dass es Momente gab, in denen er es hasste, Recht zu behalten.

Sie hatten am Ende doch die Mutter des Drachennestes gefunden. Eine sehr zornige Mutter, die offenbar sehr genau wusste, wer ihren Drago-Harem und all die Jungen getötet hatte. Und natürlich konnte es nicht einfach ein normales Drachenweibchen sein, oh nein, das wäre ja zu einfach gewesen – _als wenn der Kampf gegen einen Drachen jemals einfach wäre! –,_ es musste auch noch ein Hoher Drache sein! Eine uralte Bestie wie aus den Liedern, der sich nur die tapfersten Helden entgegenstellten.

_Und in mindestens der Hälfte dieser Geschichten endet der Kampf zugunsten des Drachen!_

Doch Alistair hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, wie wohl das Ende ihrer Geschichte lauten würde. Jetzt galt es, einen Hochdrachen zu töten.

Sie verfielen in ihre übliche Kampfformation. Alim und Leliana suchten sich einen erhöhten Punkt auf einem Hügel, von dem aus sie die Bestie mit Pfeilen und Zaubern beschießen konnten. Sten und Alistair zogen ihre Schwerter und stürmten auf den Drachen zu, Boss dicht an ihrer Seite. Trotz seiner Furcht kam der Hund nicht einmal auf die Idee, das Weite zu suchen. Nun, schließlich wurden die Mabari auch nicht als Schoßtiere gezüchtet.

 _Tapferer, treuer Junge,_ dachte Alistair, als Boss sich in eines der Vorderbeine des Drachen verbiss. Dieser brüllte auf und schüttelte den Hund ärgerlich ab. Fauchend schnappte die Bestie nach dem bellenden Mabari, welcher jedoch geschickt zur Seite sprang. Die Ablenkung durch den Hund gab Sten und Alistair die Gelegenheit, dicht an den Drachen heranzukommen und mit ihren Schwertern dessen anderes Vorderbein zu bearbeiten. Wieder brüllte das Ungetüm und wandte seinen langen Hals in Richtung der beiden Krieger. Alistair sah ein Paar goldener Augen, die ihn zornig anfunkelten.

Und dann öffnete der Drache sein Maul und blies ihnen einen Flammenstoß entgegen. Sten sprang zur Seite, doch das schmerzhafte Aufstöhnen des Qunari verriet Alistair, dass sein Gefährte nicht unversehrt geblieben war. Alistair selbst kauerte sich in den Schnee, machte sich so klein wie möglich und versuchte, das Drachenfeuer allein mit seinem Schild abzuwehren. Er spürte, wie das aufgehitzte Metall seinen Schildarm verbrannte, und roch den Gestank von angesengtem Fleisch und Haaren. Gerade, als er glaubte, er könne den Flammen nicht länger standhalten, traf einer von Lelianas Pfeilen die Schnauze des Drachen und die Bestie wandte ihren Kopf brüllend in Richtung der Bogenschützin. Alistair erhob sich stöhnend und befreite seinen schmerzenden Arm aus dem Schild. Kaum fiel dieser in den Schnee, zerbrach er in zwei Teile und blieb nutzlos liegen. Fassungslos starrte Alistair die Bruchstücke an – wenn auch nur aus dem Grund, weil der Anblick immer noch leichter zu ertragen war als die Brandblasen und das verkohlte Fleisch auf seinem Arm.

Erst ein gezischtes „Vashedan!“ erinnerte ihn an Sten und er wandte sich suchend nach dem Qunari um. Dieser hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben, offenbar jedoch unter großer Anstrengung. Stens linkes Bein sah keinen Deut besser aus als Alistairs Arm und es kostete den Qunari wohl einige Mühe, nicht gleich wieder umzufallen. Doch das war nicht der Grund für Stens Fluchen.

Es lag eher an der Tatsache, dass der Drache für den Moment das Interesse an den beiden Kriegern verloren und sich ein neues Ziel gesucht hatte. Mit schreckensweiten Augen sah Alistair, wie die Bestie mit ihren Flügeln schlug und vom Boden abhob. Und sie flog genau auf Leliana und Alim zu!

Fluchend rafften sich Alistair und Sten auf und liefen – oder besser humpelten – in Richtung Hügel, doch sie wussten, dass sie ihn nie im Leben vor dem Drachen erreichen konnten. Dieser spie bereits einen neuen Feuerstoß aus, aber Alims Schildzauber verhinderte das Schlimmste. Brüllend landete der Drache vor dem Elfen und senkte den massigen Kopf, offenbar in der Absicht, den lästigen kleinen Magier einfach zwischen seinen Kiefern zu zermalmen. Doch in diesem Moment stürzte sich Boss laut bellend auf ihn und grub seine Zähne in eines der Hörner, die dem Drachen seitlich aus dem Schädel wuchsen.

Zornig warf die Bestie den langen Hals zurück und versuchte, den Hund abzuschütteln. Mit Entsetzen beobachtete Alistair, wie sich der Drache auf die Hinterbeine erhob, zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete – beim Erbauer, das mussten gut und gerne zwanzig Meter sein! – und den Kopf hin und her warf. Boss versuchte, sich weiter mit seinen Zähnen festzuhalten, doch nach einem stürmischen Ruck gelang es dem Drachen, den Mabari abzuschütteln. Ungläubig sahen sie mit an, wie der Hund durch die Luft geschleudert wurde und hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. Trotz des Kampflärms und seines eigenen pochenden Herzschlags vernahm Alistair deutlich das Geräusch von brechenden Knochen. Und dann regte sich der Hund nicht mehr.

„Boss!“, schallte Alims panischer Ruf durch die Luft und erinnerte Alistair daran, dass er dem Elfen und Leliana zu Hilfe eilen wollte. Sie konnten sich jetzt nicht um Boss kümmern.

 _Falls da überhaupt noch etwas ist, das wir für ihn tun können_ , dachte Alistair und zwang die Tränen zurück. Der Angriff des Hundes hatte ihm und Sten immerhin genug Zeit verschafft, um zu ihren beiden Gefährten aufzuschließen. Doch dies verbesserte ihre Situation nur bedingt. Leliana hatte ihren letzten Pfeil verschossen und die beiden Krieger bluteten aus tiefen Wunden. Alim hatte sichtlich Mühe, den Blick von dem regungslosen Mabari abzuwenden. Aber dann gab er sich einen Ruck und widmete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Drachen. Der Stab in seiner Hand zitterte und Alistair wusste nicht, ob dies an der Trauer seines Freundes lag oder an dessen Wut.

Der Drache wandte sich erneut ihrer Gruppe zu und öffnete sein Maul. In Erwartung eines weiteren Flammenstoßes wob Alim wieder seinen Schildzauber. Glücklicherweise standen sie nun dicht genug beisammen, dass sie alle darunter passten, wenn auch knapp.

Aber offenbar waren Hohe Drachen nicht nur wegen ihrer Größe und ihres Feuers solch gefürchteten Gegner, sondern auch wegen ihrer Intelligenz. Denn kaum erkannte die Bestie den schimmernden Magieschild, änderte sie ihre Taktik. Statt Feuer zu speien, senkte sie den Kopf und duckte sich auf den Boden. Und dann schlug sie ohne Vorwarnung mit ihren mächtigen Schwingen.

Es war, als wäre ein Sturm aufgezogen. Der Wind war so stark, dass es sie von den Füßen riss. Alistair wurde zu Boden geworfen und gegen einen Felsen geschleudert. Er spürte, wie sein Brustpanzer zerbarst und ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen ganzen Körper. Rund um ihn herum verfärbte sich der Schnee rot von seinem Blut. Sein Schwert fiel ihm aus der Hand und wurde fortgeweht. Stöhnend hob Alistair den Kopf und blickte geradewegs in die Augen der Bestie. Der Drache stand genau über ihm und der Krieger hatte den Eindruck, als wollte er ihn verhöhnen.

 _Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so enden würde_ , dachte Alistair und sah benommen zu, wie die Bestie zu einem weiteren Flammenstoß ansetzte. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und wartete darauf, dass die Hitze ihn verschlang.

Doch stattdessen spürte er plötzlich eine eisige Kälte um sich herum und hörte das Heulen von Sturmböen. Überrascht öffnete Alistair die Augen und fand sich in einem Wirbel aus Schnee wieder. Die Flamme des Ungetüms erlosch, kaum dass sie seinen Rachen verlassen hatte. Der Drache rollte panisch mit den Augen und versuchte, sich von dem beißenden Wind abzuwenden, aber dieser schien aus allen Richtungen gleichzeitig zu wehen. Eis überzog die Flügel und den Rücken und die Bewegungen des Ungetüms wurden sichtlich schwerfälliger.

_Ein Schneesturm! Ein verdammter, wundervoller Schneesturm! Wie beim Atem des Erbauers ist das möglich?_

Durch das dichte Schneetreiben hatte Alistair Mühe, etwas zu erkennen, aber dann sah er eine Gestalt. Mitten im Zentrum des Sturms stand Alim, die Beine gespreizt, den Rücken kerzengerade und den Stab in den Boden gerammt. Blut lief an seiner Schläfe herab und seine lange Magierrobe hing in Fetzen. Und doch sah er für Alistair aus wie einer jener Helden aus den alten Sagen, deren Statuen und Abbilder er so oft im Schloss Redcliffe bewundert hatte.

Der Elf fixierte den Drachen mit grimmigem Blick und zwang mit jedem Quäntchen Mana in seinem Körper den Elementen um ihn herum seinen Willen auf. Taumelnd wandte sich die Bestie zu ihm um und schlug erneut mit den Flügeln, um Alim zu Fall zu bringen. Doch dieses Mal wankte der Magier keinen Schritt. Den Grund dafür erkannte Alistair erst nach ein paar Augenblicken: Sein Freund stand bis zur Hüfte in einer Säule aus Eis.

_Beim Erbauer, er hat seine eigenen Beine festgefroren!_

Von wegen Heldenstatue, Alim hatte sich selbst zur Eisskulptur gemacht! Das bedeutete aber auch, dass er sich keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck bewegen konnte. Und das bedeutete wiederum, dass er keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte, den Zähnen oder Krallen des Drachen auszuweichen.

Stöhnend erhob sich Alistair und ignorierte dabei den stechenden Schmerz, der sich durch seine linke Seite zog. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er etwas Glänzendes und fand sein Schwert, welches erfreulicherweise noch nicht komplett zugeschneit war. Es kostete ihn mehr als einen Versuch, die Waffe aufzuheben, und er verschenkte wertvolle Sekunden. Doch dann schlossen sich seine Finger um den Griff und er bewegte sich auf Alim zu. Er musste ihn nur vor dem Drachen erreichen, dann war alles gut. Nur vor dem Drachen und er könnte seinen Freund retten. Nur vor dem Drachen …

Alistair dachte nicht darüber nach, wie er Alim vor der Bestie beschützen sollte, wenn er ihn erreichte. Oder dass diese vermutlich nur einen einzigen Prankenhieb benötigte, um ihn endgültig niederzustrecken. Es galt einzig und allein, vor dem Drachen bei Alim zu sein. Und sei es nur, um gemeinsam mit seinem Freund zu sterben.

Wankend schritt Alistair durch den inzwischen kniehohen Schnee. Sein einziger Trost war, dass der Drache offenbar noch mehr Mühe hatte, sich durch den Sturm fortzubewegen. Die violetten Schuppen waren fast gänzlich von Eis überzogen und er wurde zusehend träger. Aber er war auch nur noch wenige Meter von Alim entfernt. Plötzlich erlangte Alistair die Gewissheit, dass er es niemals schaffen würde, den Elfen rechtzeitig zu erreichen und sich schützend zwischen ihn und den Koloss zu stellen. Aber es gab etwas anderes, das Alistair tun konnte.

Entschlossen änderte er seine Richtung und bewegte sich auf den Drachen zu. Die Bestie war zu sehr darauf fixiert, auf den Magier zuzukriechen und ihn zu zerfetzen, sodass sie nicht auf den Krieger achtete, der sich ihrer Flanke näherte. Als Alistair nur noch wenige Meter vom Hinterbein des Drachen entfernt war, hob er sein Schwert und rammte es mit letzter Kraft in den Oberschenkel. Die Klinge glitt durch die vereiste Drachenhaut und versank beinahe bis zum Heft.

Ein schmerzerfülltes Brüllen hallte über die Ebene und Alistair konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig die Hand vom Schwert nehmen, sonst hätte die plötzliche Bewegung des Drachen ihn umgerissen. Doch bevor sich die Bestie komplett zu ihm umgedreht hatte, tauchte Sten aus dem Schneegestöber auf und rammte sein eigenes Schwert in das Schulterblatt des Drachen.

Blut spritzte und die Beine des Ungeheuers gaben unter seinem Gewicht nach. Fauchend ging es zu Boden. Plötzlich war Leliana neben ihnen und spannte ihren Bogen. Offenbar hatte sie einen ihrer verschossenen Pfeile aufgesammelt. Er traf den Drachen mitten ins Auge.

Geblendet und gelähmt riss die Bestie im Todeskampf ihr Maul auf – und ein schimmerndes Messer aus Silberit flog, von Magie geleitet, durch die Luft und bohrte sich in seinen Schlund. Das verbliebene Auge des Drachen weitete sich vor Furcht und Schmerz und dann schlossen sich die Lider. Der massige Kopf krachte zu Boden und ein letztes Zucken durchfuhr den Körper des Drachen. Dann lag er still.

Keuchend betrachteten die Gefährten den Kadaver und als auch nach Minuten kein Lebenszeichen zu erkennen war, atmeten sie erleichtert auf. Alistair widerstand der Versuchung, sich in den Schnee fallen zu lassen, denn er war sich sicher, dass er dann nicht wieder hochkäme. Benommen registrierte er, wie das Schneegestöber nachließ, und er wandte sich zu Alim um. Das Eis um die Beine des Magiers schmolz rasch und gleich darauf musste sich der Elf auf seinen Stab stützen, um nicht umzufallen. Leliana trat an seine Seite und legte ihren Arm um seine Taille und so humpelten sie gemeinsam auf ihre Gefährten zu.

Minutenlang sprach keiner ein Wort. Teilnahmslos sah Alistair zu, wie der Magier seine Blutungen und die von Sten stillte. Der Zauber hatte nicht die Kraft, ihre Wunden vollständig zu heilen, aber zumindest bestand nicht mehr die Gefahr, dass sie verbluteten. Und auch die Schmerzen wurden erträglicher. Aber die Brandnarben würden ihnen auf ewig bleiben.

Alistair überlegte einen Moment, ob er seinen geborstenen Brustpanzer ausziehen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Eine kaputte Rüstung war immer noch besser als überhaupt keine Rüstung. Immerhin hatte er auch seinen Schild verloren und sein Schwert bekäme er wohl auch nicht so schnell aus dem Bein des Drachen heraus. Stens Waffe steckte ebenfalls fest und Lelianas Bogen war ohne ihre Pfeile nutzlos.

_Sieht so aus, als wäre Alim der einzige von uns, der noch in der Lage wäre zu kämpfen._

Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf Alistair gleich darauf wieder, nachdem er einen Blick auf seinen Freund geworfen hatte. Der Elf schwankte und zeigte deutliche Anzeichen von Manaerschöpfung. Alistair trat an ihn heran.

„Alim, wo ist dein Lyrium?“, fragte er ihn, doch sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist nichts mehr übrig“, presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. „Ich habe das letzte Bisschen verbraucht, bevor ich den Schneesturm beschworen habe.“

„Das war in der Tat ziemlich beeindruckend“, meinte Alistair und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Doch der Elf erwiderte es nicht.

„Ich war nicht sicher, ob ich … Und der Drache, er war so kurz davor, dich … Und nachdem Boss …“

Alistairs Lächeln verflog.

_Boss._

Die Erinnerung an den Hund war wie ein Schlag in Alistairs Magengrube. Alim seufzte schwer und setzte dann eine steinerne Miene auf. Mit unsicheren Schritten entfernte er sich von der Gruppe, geradewegs in Richtung des leblosen Mabari. Alistair entschied sich dazu, ihm in einigem Abstand zu folgen. So hätte Alim einen Augenblick, um sich allein von dem Hund verabschieden zu können, und Alistair wäre trotzdem in der Nähe, falls sein Freund ihn brauchte.

Leliana und Sten kamen offenbar auf einen ähnlichen Gedanken und so gingen sie alle drei langsam hinter dem Elfen her. Alistair sah, wie Alim neben dem Körper des Hundes in die Knie sank – und plötzlich stieß sein Freund einen überraschten Laut aus! Gleich darauf vernahm Alistair ein schwaches, aber _äußerst lebendiges_ Winseln!

Alistair und die anderen liefen herbei und sanken neben den beiden Gestalten in den Schnee. Boss‘ Kopf ruhte in Alims Schoß und der Hund leckte seinem Herrn über die Hand, welche ihn sanft hinter den Ohren kraulte. Doch das kurze Glücksgefühl, das Alistair beim Anblick des lebenden Mabari verspürt hatte, verging schnell, als er ihn genauer betrachtete. Sein gesamter Hinterleib wirkte steif ... und verdreht.

„Sein Rückgrat ist gebrochen“, sagte Alim mit belegter Stimme und bestätigte damit Alistairs Befürchtung. „Er ist gelähmt.“

Zärtlich strich der Elf dem Hund über den Kopf. „Selbst wenn ich nicht mein gesamtes Mana verbraucht hätte … Kein Zauber der Welt könnte das heilen.“

Alistair schloss die Augen. Das war nicht fair! Sie hatten gesiegt. Gegen einen verdammten Hohen Drachen! Boss hatte so tapfer gekämpft, hatte Alim beschützt, und nachdem sie schon befürchtet hatten, der Hund wäre tot, fanden sie heraus, dass dem nicht so war, nur um dann festzustellen, dass ihm nicht mehr zu helfen war! Belohnte der Erbauer so ihre Mühen? Nachdem sie alles getan hatten, um die Überreste seiner Prophetin Andraste …

_Aber natürlich!_

„Andraste!“, rief Alistair laut aus und erschreckte damit seine Gefährten. Verwirrt blickte Alim ihn an, doch dann verstand er und riss die Augen auf.

„Die heilige Asche!“

„Sie kann ihn heilen!“, rief Leliana aus und schlug die Hände vor den Mund.

Wieder strich Alim seinem Hund über den Kopf. Und als er dieses Mal sprach, war seine Stimme kräftig und entschlossen.

„Wir helfen dir, mein Junge. Ich schwöre, nichts wird mich davon abhalten, diese Urne zu finden!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr habt nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass ich mein Hündchen draufgehen lasse, oder?


	15. Geister der Vergangenheit

Sie folgten dem Pfad über das Plateau hinweg in die Schlucht hinein. Sten trug den bewusstlosen Mabari auf dem Arm. Um Boss unnötige Schmerzen zu ersparen, hatte Alim aus seinen letzten Manareserven geschöpft und einen Schlafzauber über den Hund gelegt.

Die Schlucht war kaum hundert Schritt lang und kurz darauf standen sie vor einer weiteren Tür in einer Felswand. Sie war aus Holz und obwohl sie mit Verzierungen geschmückt war, wirkte sie im Vergleich zu der riesigen Tempelruine in ihrem Rücken nahezu schlicht. Zu ihrer aller Überraschung mussten sie weder ein Schloss knacken noch ein weiteres Rätsel lösen, um die Tür zu öffnen. Sie ließ sich ohne Mühe aufstoßen und dahinter befand sich ein Korridor, der von warmem Fackellicht erhellt wurde.

Kaum war Alistair über die Schwelle getreten, erfasste ihn ein seltsames Gefühl, das er nicht erklären konnte. Es fühlte sich an wie die erste Frühlingsbrise nach einem langen Winter. Wie ein Lied aus der Kindheit, das man längst vergessen geglaubt hatte. Wie die Umarmung und Worte eines geliebten Menschen.

„Dies ist heiliger Boden“, flüsterte Leliana andächtig. „Ich kann es deutlich spüren.“

Der Zweifler in Alistair wollte dies als abergläubisches Geschwätz abtun, aber es fiel ihm schwer, dieses plötzliche Gefühl von Hoffnung und Geborgenheit zu leugnen. War es Andrastes Macht, die sie spürten? Die Macht des Erbauers?

 _Was, wenn es wirklich wahr ist?_ , dachte Alistair.

Obwohl es jeder Logik widersprach, hoffte er innig, dass sich all dies am Ende nicht nur als ein Ammenmärchen herausstellen würde. Die Urne musste einfach existieren! Nicht nur Eamons Leben stand nun auf dem Spiel, sondern auch das von Boss.

Sie folgten dem Gang um eine Biegung und fanden sich in einem Saal wieder. Auch hier befanden sich geschnitzte Säulen und Statuen von Heiligen. Doch das wirklich Bemerkenswerte war der Mann, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Seine silbrigen Augen schienen in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten und die Art von Rüstung, die er trug, kannte Alistair nur aus alten Geschichtsbüchern. Aus welchem Zeitalter mochte sie stammen?

Obwohl der Fremde eine Waffe trug, machte er keine Anstalten, sie zu benutzen. Stattdessen stand er einfach nur da und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Er wirkte beinahe … freundlich.

Zögerlich traten sie auf ihn zu und als sie vor ihm standen, ergriff er das Wort.

„Ich heiße Euch willkommen, Pilger!“

Ein Schrecken durchfuhr Alistair und seine Gefährten. Obwohl der Mann nicht laut gesprochen hatte, schienen seine Worte aus jeder Ecke des Raumes zu kommen und jede Silbe, die er sprach, hallte in ihren Köpfen wider. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.

_Ist dieser Mann überhaupt ein Mensch? Er sieht wie einer aus. Aber diese Augen sind unheimlich._

Falls der Fremde ihr Unbehagen bemerkte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken, denn er sprach unbeirrt weiter.

„Ihr habt die Ketzer bestraft, die die Ruhestätte der Prophetin entweihen wollten, und habt ihren Götzen erschlagen. Ich schulde Euch meinen Dank“, sagte er feierlich und verneigte sich vor ihnen.

_Äh, gern geschehen?_

„Wer seid Ihr?“, fragte Alim den Fremden.

„Ich bin der Wächter der Asche“, antwortet er. „Ich habe jahrelang auf das hier gewartet. Ihr seid die Ersten seit einer langen Zeit.“

„Ich … verstehe nicht.“

Der Wächter musterte Alim aufmerksam. „Es war meine Pflicht, mein Leben, die Urne zu schützen und den Weg für die Gläubigen zu bereiten, die kommen, die Urne zu verehren. Zahllose Jahre habe ich hier verbracht und ich werde verweilen, bis meine Aufgabe erfüllt und das Reich im Meer versunken ist.“

_Moment, was?!_

Das Reich? Sprach dieser Wächter von Tevinter? Aber es herrschte seit Jahrhunderten Frieden zwischen dem Reich und Ferelden! Nun ja, zumindest so weit, wie man mit einer Nation Frieden schließen konnte, die Sklaverei erlaubte, von Blutmagiern regiert wurde und darauf bestand, ihre eigenen Kirchengesetze aufzustellen. Aber wenigstens herrschte kein offener Zwist mit dem Reich. Nicht seit dem letzten Erhabenen Marsch und der Vierten Verderbnis. Vor mehr als vierhundert Jahren.

Und schon damals war das Reich nur noch ein Schatten von dem einstigen Imperium, das vor langer Zeit ganz Thedas umspannt hatte.

 _Beim Erbauer, wie alt ist dieser Mann?_ Was _ist er?!_

„Das Reich ist … nicht mehr so mächtig wie früher“, wandte Alim zögerlich ein. Diese Nachricht schien den Wächter zu überraschen, was Alistairs Vermutung bestätigte, dass er wohl seit einer ganzen Weile keinen Fuß mehr vor die Tür gesetzt hatte.

Und dann sprach der Mann davon, wie er und seine Waffenbrüder Andrastes Asche aus Tevinter bis an diesen Ort getragen und den Schwur geleistet hatten, ihr Andenken allzeit zu ehren und sie zu bewachen.

_Moment, was?!_

Alistair wurde schwindelig. Wenn dieser Alte kein verrückter Hochstapler war, stand ihnen gerade tatsächlich ein lebender Mensch aus dem Antiken Zeitalter gegenüber! Ein Gefährte von Havard dem Aegis!

Aber vermutlich machte ein tausend Jahre alter Mann auch nicht weniger Sinn als ein Haufen Asche mit heilenden Kräften. Es hieß, auch die Elfen hätten einst die Gabe der Unsterblichkeit besessen. Und es gab so viele andere Wunder in dieser Welt. Also warum sollte nicht auch dies möglich sein? Allmählich war Alistair bereit, alles zu glauben.

„Wenn Ihr einer der Ersten Jünger seid … Wie kommt es, dass Ihr noch am Leben seid?“, stellte Alim die Frage, die ihnen allen auf der Zunge brannte.

„Ich habe geschworen, die Urne mein Leben lang zu beschützen. Und ich lebe schon sehr lange.“

_Nun, das ist mal eine Untertreibung._

„Ich habe vor Andraste und dem Erbauer einen Schwur geleistet. Mein Leben ist an die Asche gebunden. Solange sie existiert, existiere auch ich.“

_Moment, was?!_

Das war … eine äußerst simple Erklärung.

„Heißt das … Seid Ihr Andraste leibhaftig begegnet? Kanntet Ihr sie?“, mischte sich Leliana ein. Sehnsucht lag in ihrer Stimme.

„Kannte sie überhaupt jemand außer der Erbauer? Sie meditierte oft wochenlang, ohne Nahrung oder Wasser“, antwortete der Wächter. Gedankenverloren blickte er in die Ferne. „Ich kann meine Liebe zu Andraste nicht in Worte fassen. Ihr müsst sie selbst suchen. Jeder muss das.“

Ergriffen senkte Leliana den Kopf und trat zurück. Dann fragte Alim den Wächter nach den Kultisten und zum ersten Mal änderte sich dessen freundliche Miene. Voller Zorn erzählte er ihnen, wie die Nachfahren seiner Gefährten das Dorf Haven gegründet und sich nach und nach von ihrem Schwur abgewandt hatten.

„Schließlich schwang sich einer von ihnen auf und erklärte sich zum neuen Propheten. Er predigte die Wiedergeburt Andrastes und erstickte jeden Protest in Blut. Aber dies ist eine Lüge! Unsere Prophetin weilt an der Seite des Erbauers. Sie kehrt nicht zurück.“

_Also begann alles mit einem Verrückten, der so lange seine Widersacher umbrachte, bis keiner sich mehr traute, ihm zu widersprechen. Typisch._

Und als dann eines Tages passenderweise ein Hochdrache genau auf diesem Berg sein Nest errichtete, erklärten diese Fanatiker ihn mal eben zur wiedergeborenen Prophetin. Was für eine Ironie.

„Wir möchten zu der Urne. Werdet Ihr uns vorbeilassen?“, fragte Alim schließlich und sah den Wächter angespannt an. Dieser nickte.

„Ihr seid gekommen, Andraste zu ehren, und das sollt Ihr auch.“ Bei diesen Worten atmete Alistair erleichtert aus. Endlich waren sie am Ende ihrer Suche angelangt.

„… wenn Ihr Euch als würdig erweist.“

_Moment, was?!_

Prüfungen. Natürlich konnte der Erbauer ihnen nicht einfach einen Samtteppich ausrollen, um sie zu Andrastes Urne zu führen. Nein, erst musste er ihnen Prüfungen stellen! Man sollte meinen, das Ausrotten eines Dorfes voller Fanatiker und das Töten eines Hohen Drachen würden ausreichen, um ihre Hingabe zu demonstrieren. Aber offenbar sahen Götter dies anders.

Und diese Prüfungen waren äußerst seltsam. Zunächst hatte der Wächter der Asche äußerst unheimliche Fähigkeiten offenbart und jeden von ihnen mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert. Leliana war wenig erfreut gewesen, dass er ihre Vision vom Erbauer in Frage stellte. Ebenso wenig wie Sten, der sich abermals für seinen Mord an der Bauernfamilie rechtfertigen musste. Und Alim durfte sich seine angeblichen Fehler in Bezug auf Jowan anhören. Dieser Wächter ging wahrlich nicht zimperlich mit ihnen um.

Aber Alistair brauchte keinen tausend Jahre alten Mann, der seine Gedanken las, um sich seiner Schuld bewusst zu sein. Als wenn diese Gedanken nicht seit jenem Tag in Ostagar an ihm nagen würden. Natürlich wären sie alle besser dran gewesen, wenn _er_ statt Duncan sein Leben gelassen hätte!

Er hätte den Befehl seines Kommandanten, seines Freundes, missachten sollen, ihm in die Schlacht folgen sollen … Vielleicht hätte er etwas tun können! Den tödlichen Streich abfangen, der Duncan gefällt hatte, oder er hätte den König retten können oder Loghains Verrat offenlegen oder …

Nein.

Es machte keinen Sinn, sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Es war Alistair bestimmt gewesen, an diesem Tag zu überleben und nicht an der Seite seiner Brüder und Schwestern auf dem Schlachtfeld zu fallen. Und es war ihm bestimmt gewesen, sich gemeinsam mit Alim gegen die Verderbnis zu stellen und damit Duncans und König Cailans Kampf fortzuführen.

War dies die eigentliche Prüfung? Dass sie lernten, die Fehler und Versäumnisse ihrer Vergangenheit zu akzeptieren?

Sie hatten sich kaum von den bohrenden Fragen des Wächters erholt, als sie sich der nächsten Aufgabe stellen mussten. Die Tür hinter dem Wächter der Asche führte sie in einen langen Raum, an dessen anderen Ende sich eine verschlossene Tür befand. Und überall standen Geister herum!

Alistair war ja schon der alte Wächter mit seiner hallenden Stimme unheimlich gewesen, aber wenigstens hatte dieser aus Fleisch und Blut bestanden. Diese Gestalten jedoch waren halb durchsichtig und man konnte geradewegs durch ihre Schädel starren. Alistair wusste nicht, ob er sich auf ihre Augen konzentrieren sollte oder auf das Muster an der Wand hinter ihnen.

Und es waren nicht irgendwelche Geister. Die Namen, mit denen sie sich vorstellten, ließen Alistair erschaudern. Es waren Namen aus Legenden.

Cathaire, der Kommandant von Andrastes Armee. Ealisay und Havard, die ersten Jünger der Prophetin. Archon Hessarian, der Erlöste, und seine Gattin Vasilia. Andrastes Ehemann Maferath und Brona, ihre Mutter.

Jeder der Geister stellte ihnen ein Rätsel. Alistair war kein Dummkopf – ganz gleich was Morrigan behaupten mochte! –, aber er war froh, dass Alim und Leliana bei ihnen waren. Den beiden lagen solche Dinge wesentlich mehr. Wann immer sie die richtige Lösung nannten, verschwand der entsprechende Geist und die Tür am Ende des Raums leuchtete auf.

Am Ende stand nur noch eine einzige durchscheinende Gestalt im Raum. Es war der Geist eines Elfen und Alistair wusste sofort, um wen es sich handeln musste.

Thane Shartan.

_Der erste Sklave, der von Andraste befreit wurde. Der Kämpe der Prophetin._

Vor ihnen stand der erste Elf, der sich gegen die Unterdrückung des Reiches gestellt und abertausende seines Volkes von ihren Ketten erlöst hatte. Der bei dem Versuch gefallen war, Andraste vom Scheiterhaufen zu retten, und in dessen Andenken den Elfen die Dales geschenkt worden waren, damit sie sie zu ihrer Heimat machen konnten.

 _Und was ist daraus geworden ...,_ dachte Alistair traurig.

Er bemerkte, wie Alim beim Anblick des Geistes erblasste. Was mochte in seinem Freund vorgehen? Alistair wusste nur wenig über Elfen, aber selbst ihm war bekannt, dass Shartan bis heute großes Ansehen unter seinesgleichen genoss. Und gleichzeitig empfanden die Elfen Scham und Trauer, wenn sie seiner gedachten, denn die Freiheit, die ihnen Shartan und seine Brüder erkämpft hatten, war längst verloren. Genauso wie die Dales.

„Wo ich weder Gast noch Eindringling bin. Wo ich hingehöre und es mir auch gehört. Wovon spreche ich?“, fragte der Geist mit melancholischer Stimme. Alims Antwort war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern.

„Heimat.“

Shartans Geist nickte anerkennend.

„Ich träumte davon, meinem Volk eine eigene Heimat zu geben, in der wir unsere eigenen Herren gewesen wären. Meines Feindes Feind ist mein Freund und so folgten wir Andraste gegen das Reich. Aber sie wurde verraten und wir mit ihr.“

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Geist und Alim starrte gedankenverloren auf die Stelle, an der er bis eben noch gestanden hatte. Dass sich die Tür, die zuvor verschlossen war, plötzlich öffnete, schien er nicht zu bemerken. Alistair trat verlegen von einem Bein aufs andere und auch Leliana blickte betreten zu Boden. Zweifellos dachte auch sie daran, welche Rolle die Menschen und die Kirche bei der Vertreibung der Elfen aus deren Heimat gespielt hatten. Sten verkniff sich einen Kommentar, aber Alistair konnte den missbilligenden Blick des Qunari in seinem Rücken spüren.

Schließlich wandte Alim sich ab und ging mit raschen Schritten auf die Tür zu. Offenbar wollte er diese Prüfungen des Glaubens so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Doch es wurde nur seltsamer. Im nächsten Raum befand sich ein weiterer Geist und bei dessen Anblick zuckte Alim erschrocken zusammen.

Es war Jowan.

Er sah anders aus, als Alistair ihn in der Zelle von Redcliffe gesehen hatte. Er wirkte gesünder und statt Lumpen trug er die Robe eines Magierschülers. Dies war Jowan, Alims Kindheitsfreund, wie er ihn aus seiner Zeit im Zirkel gekannt hatte.

Alistairs Magen verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken, welche hinterhältigen Tricks dieser Geist mit seinem Freund spielen mochte. Wie viele Wunden der Vergangenheit sollten an diesem Tag noch aufgerissen werden? Hatte Alim sich keine Pause verdient?

Doch zu Alistairs Überraschung brachte Jowan keinerlei Vorwürfe gegen den Elfen vor. Stattdessen sprach er Alim von aller Schuld frei, die sein Freund noch immer über jenen Tag im Turm hegen mochte, und machte ihm Mut.

„Ihr seid weit gekommen seit unserem letzten Zusammentreffen und seid gewachsen. Die letzten Spuren Eures Lebens in Ketten im Zirkel sind beinahe verschwunden. Von der Vergangenheit befreit wird Euch nichts mehr aufhalten. Seid stark und schwankt nicht.“

Alistair sah, wie eine unsichtbare Last von Alims Schultern fiel, als er Jowans Worte vernahm und gleich darauf war auch dieser Geist verschwunden.

Der Krieger begriff noch immer nicht so recht, welcher Sinn hinter diesen Prüfungen steckte, aber er war froh zu sehen, wie die Melancholie von Alim abfiel. Selbst wenn sie alle wussten, dass dies nicht der echte Jowan gewesen war, hatte der Geist es geschafft, den Willen des Elfen wieder aufzurichten.

_Ist das die eigentliche Probe, vor die wir gestellt werden? Zu lernen, immer wieder neuen Mut zu schöpfen?_

Sie gingen weiter und betraten den nächsten Raum. Wieder Geister. Doch diesmal brachte ihr Anblick Alistair zum Fluchen. Scheinbar reichte es dem Erbauer nicht, dass sie sich ihrer Vergangenheit stellten. Nein, sie mussten auch wortwörtlich sich selbst gegenübertreten! Jetzt wurde es wirklich verrückt.

Zähneknirschend wich er einem Schlag von Geister-Sten aus und trat Geister-Leliana die Beine weg. Glücklicherweise waren ihre Abbilder ebenso waffenlos wie sie selbst, sonst wäre dies ein äußerst ungleicher Kampf gewesen. Es reichte schon, dass sie irgendwie den Zaubern von Geister-Alim standhalten mussten, aber glücklicherweise hatten sich die Manareserven ihres Anführers – des echten! – so weit erholt, dass er einen Schildzauber zustande brachte.

Wirklich befremdlich wurde es, als Alistair seinem eigenen Doppelgänger gegenüberstand.

 _Sieht meine Nase wirklich so aus?,_ dachte er – und gleich darauf trat Sten hervor und brach Geister-Alistair mit einer einzigen Bewegung das Genick. _Das_ war nun wirklich ein verstörender Anblick!

Der Kampf war nach wenigen Minuten vorüber, aber der Sieg hinterließ einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Mit anzusehen, wie ein Freund einen anderen tötete – selbst wenn es nur eine Fälschung war –, konnte ziemlich auf die Stimmung drücken. So langsam, aber sicher hatte Alistair wirklich genug von diesen Prüfungen. Alim dachte offenbar das Gleiche.

„Nur noch eine“, sprach er grimmig und trat durch die nächste Tür.

_Okay, was für ein Geist kommt diesmal? Vielleicht der auferstandene Drache von vorhin? Nein, lieber nicht. Wie wäre es stattdessen mit einer Nug? Oder flauschigen Kätzchen?_

Doch zu Alistairs Überraschung bestand die letzte Prüfung nicht aus einer weiteren gespenstischen Begegnung. Stattdessen sahen sie sich erneut einem Rätsel gegenüber. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein gähnender Abgrund, auf dessen anderer Seite sie einen Durchgang erkannten. Ein Dutzend verzierter Steinplatten war entlang des Randes in den Boden gelassen.

Schnell fanden sie heraus, dass Teile einer Brücke über dem Abgrund erschienen, wann immer sie eine der Platten betraten. Doch setzten sie den Fuß auf eine andere, verschwanden diese, während sich zwei andere Abschnitte manifestierten. Eine ganze Weile schritten sie von Platte zu Platte, doch immer brachten sie im besten Fall nur eine halbe Brücke zustande. Schließlich war es Sten, der die richtige Lösung herausfand. Der Qunari wies jeden von ihnen an, wohin sie sich zu stellen hatten, und plötzlich erschien ein durchgehender, massiver Weg, der sie über den Abgrund führte.

_Gut, Lektion verstanden. „Arbeitet zusammen, dann könnt ihr Großes erreichen.“ Der Erbauer ist nicht gerade subtil._

Doch gleich darauf verging Alistair jede spöttische Bemerkung. Der Durchgang hatte sie in eine Halle geführt, die durch hohe Fenster erhellt wurde. An der Rückseite standen Statuen von gerüsteten Kriegern und in ihrer Mitte befand sich die steinerne Figur einer Frau. Alistair hatte ihr Gesicht bereits auf hunderten von Abbildern gesehen, in Büchern und Gemälden, auf Wandteppichen, in Gold gegossen oder aus Holz geschnitten. Doch nie zuvor hatte er beim Anblick von Andrastes Zügen solche Ehrfurcht verspürt wie in diesem Moment. Die Statue der Prophetin hatte die rechte Hand auf die Brust gelegt und die linke erhoben. In ihrer steinernen Handfläche brannte eine helle Flamme.

Aber all dies verblasste im Vergleich zu dem, was sich zu ihren Füßen befand. Ein Lichtstrahl fiel aus einem der Fenster und schien genau auf einen Altar am Sockel der Statue. Ein Altar mit einem goldenen Gefäß.

_Die Urne der heiligen Asche!_

Alistair war wie vom Donner gerührt. Die Legende war wahr. Alles war wahr. Die Urne existierte tatsächlich. Sie hatten wahrhaftig die letzte Ruhestätte der Braut des Erbauers gefunden!

Der Krieger sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Leliana auf die Knie sank und anfing zu beten. Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Selbst Sten, dessen Volk nicht an den Erbauer glaubte, erschien ergriffen.

Oder vielleicht war der Qunari einfach nur froh, endlich am Ende ihrer Suche angekommen zu sein, damit er nicht länger einen hundert Pfund schweren Hund mit sich herumtragen musste. Alims Schlafzauber lag immer noch auf Boss. Nicht einmal die Prüfungen hatten ihn wecken können.

Wahrscheinlich war dies auch besser so. Alistair wollte sich nicht vorstellen, welche Schmerzen der Mabari erleiden musste. Gleich würden sie ihn heilen können!

Allerdings stellte sich ihnen ein letztes Hindernis in den Weg. Quer durch den Raum zog sich eine Linie aus Feuer. Die Flammen waren mehrere Meter hoch und versperrten ihnen den Weg zur Urne. Alistair konnte die Hitze spüren und sofort fing sein verbrannter Arm wieder an zu schmerzen. Direkt vor dem Feuer stand ein schlichter Altar. Alim trat an diesen heran und las die Inschrift auf dem Stein vor.

„Legt ab die Zeichen weltlichen Lebens und hüllt Euch in die Güte des Geistes. König und Sklave, Adeliger und Bettler seien neu geboren unter dem Blick des Erbauers.“

„Was soll das bedeuten?“, fragte Alistair. Leliana beendete ihr Gebet und erhob sich.

„Andraste starb auf dem Scheiterhaufen, ohne Rüstungen oder Waffen. Und so trat sie im Tod an die Seite des Erbauers“, antwortete sie und legte, ohne zu zögern, ihren Bogen auf den Altar. Alim tat es ihr gleich und lehnte seinen Stab gegen den Sockel. Dann entledigten sie sich ihrer Rüstungen.

Alistair war froh, dass er noch eine einfache Hose und ein Hemd darunter trug, ebenso wie Sten. Lelianas eng anliegende Lederrüstung gewährte jedoch keinen solchen Luxus und Alistair bemühte sich krampfhaft, nicht auf ihren nackten Oberkörper zu starren. Die Bardin schien ihr halbbekleideter Zustand jedoch nicht sonderlich zu kümmern. Alim streifte die Überreste seiner zerfetzten Robe ab und warf sie achtlos auf den Altar. Und dann trat er mitten in die Flammen.

Alistair schrie erschrocken auf, doch gleich darauf sah er, wie das Feuer vor dem Elfen zurückwich und diesen passieren ließ. Rasch folgten die anderen ihrem Anführer und sahen sich plötzlich erneut dem Wächter der Asche gegenüber.

_Wo ist der jetzt hergekommen?_

„Ihr habt den Spießrutenlauf absolviert, seid Andrastes Weg gegangen und wurdet gleich ihr gereinigt. Ihr habt Euch als würdig erwiesen, Pilger. Nähert Euch der Heiligen Asche.“ Der Wächter verneigte sich tief vor ihnen. „Mein Schwur ist erfüllt. Nun kann ich meiner Herrin an die Seite unseres Erbauers folgen.“

Und mit diesen Worten fing er an zu leuchten und verblasste, bis er gänzlich verschwunden war.

_Das war … ein überraschend langweiliger Abgang._

Zögerlich schritten Alim und seine Gefährten auf die Urne zu und Alistair bemühte sich, leise aufzutreten. Aus irgendeinem Grund erschien ihm jedes laute Geräusch wie ein Frevel. Dann standen sie genau vor dem Altar. Die Urne war nicht sonderlich groß, doch fein gearbeitet. Vorsichtig berührte Alistair sie mit den Fingerspitzen – und trat erschrocken zurück! Sein ganzer Körper wurde von Wärme durchzogen und die Brandwunden auf seinem Arm schlossen sich vor seinen Augen. Nach wenigen Herzschlägen war nichts mehr als makellose Haut zu sehen, so als wäre ihr Kampf gegen den Drachen nichts weiter als ein böser Traum gewesen.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten seine Kameraden ihn an und berührten dann seinerseits die Urne. Sogleich verheilte Stens verbranntes Bein, Alims Kopfwunde schloss sich und die Blutergüsse auf Lelianas Gesicht verschwanden. Vorsichtig griff der Elf in die Urne hinein und nahm eine kleine Prise Asche heraus, die er über Boss‘ reglose Gestalt streute. Behutsam legte Sten den Hund auf den Boden. Für einen Moment blinzelte Boss verschlafen und ließ ein lang gezogenes Gähnen von sich. Und dann sprang er auf die Beine und wedelte freudig mit dem Schwanz!

Ein freudiges Jauchzen entfuhr Alim und für einen Moment vergaß er alle Würde und Ehrfurcht und fiel seinem Hund um den Hals. Dieser ließ es sich nicht nehmen, seinem Herrn voller Begeisterung übers Gesicht zu lecken. Alistair grinste.

Hier standen sie, am heiligsten Ort, den es in ganz Thedas geben mochte, und ein Elf spielte mit seinem Hund. Die Göttliche in Orlais und die ganzen anderen Würdenträger der Kirche hätten sicher einiges dazu zu sagen gehabt, doch Alistair scherte sich nicht darum. In Ferelden herrschte ohnehin die weit verbreitete Meinung, dass Andraste einen eigenen Mabari besessen hatte. Sie würde es gewiss verstehen.

Nachdem sich Boss etwas beruhigt hatte, erhob sich Alim und griff an seinen Gürtel, von dem er ein Ledersäckchen löste. Behutsam entnahm er der Urne eine weitere Prise Asche, die er in den kleinen Beutel füllte. Dann legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und sah Andrastes Statue ins Antlitz. Für einige Minuten schien er stumme Zwiesprache mit der Prophetin zu halten, ehe er sich langsam auf ein Knie niederließ. Leliana und Alistair taten es ihm gleich und selbst Boss duckte sich auf den Boden. Sten begnügte sich damit, die Arme zu verschränken und respektvoll den Kopf zu senken.

Es kam kein Wort über Alims Lippen, weder ein Gebet noch irgendetwas anderes, aber Alistair wusste, dass dies die Art des Elfen war, der Prophetin zu danken. Sie hatte ihnen ein unvorstellbares Geschenk gemacht.

Nachdem sie sich wieder erhoben hatten, entdeckten sie eine unscheinbare Tür an der Seite des Raumes, von der Alistair hätte schwören können, dass sie vorher nicht da gewesen war. Offenbar wies ihnen der Erbauer den Ausgang. Und er schien es eilig zu haben, sie loszuwerden, denn kaum waren sie hindurchgegangen, fanden sie sich wie von Zauberhand wieder draußen in der Schlucht wieder.

Für einen Moment war Alistair geblendet. Die Sonne stand inzwischen hoch am Himmel. Es musste über die Mittagsstunde hinaus sein. Vor ihnen führte der Weg zurück auf das Plateau, wo sie in der Ferne den riesigen Kadaver des Drachen erkannten. Und es standen andere Gestalten um ihn herum.

Die Überraschung über ihren wundersamen Rückweg wich rasch dem Unbehagen. Sollten etwa doch noch einige von diesen Kultisten am Leben sein? Mussten sie sich erneut zum Kampf stellen? Zwar hatte die Urne alle ihre Verletzungen und ihre Erschöpfung geheilt, aber sie waren immer noch waffenlos und jetzt hatten sie nicht mal mehr ihre Rüstungen. Alistair fragte sich, wie gut Alim seine Zauber ohne einen Stab wirken konnte.

Als sie sich jedoch langsam dem Plateau näherten, erkannten sie, dass ihre Sorgen unbegründet waren, denn die vermeintlichen Kultisten entpuppten sich als überaus vertraute Gestalten.

„Da sind sie!“, rief Zevran und sprintete auf sie zu. Ihm folgten Bruder Genitivi und ihre übrigen Kameraden und sofort wurden Alistair und die anderen mit Fragen bedrängt.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Habt ihr die Urne gefunden?“

„Warum liegt hier ein toter Drache?“

„Geht es euch gut?“

„Warum ist Leliana halbnackt?“

„Wo sind eure Waffen?“

„Seid ihr verletzt?“

„Im Ernst, wo kommt dieser Drache her?“

Anstatt auch nur eine dieser Fragen zu beantworten, ließ sich Alim einfach in den Schnee sinken und blieb dort sitzen. Dann hob er seinen Kopf und blickte Zevran an.

„Zev“, sprach er in ernstem Ton, „… ich hab dein Messer verloren.“ Und dann konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten und brach in Gelächter aus. Alle um ihn herum starrten ihn an, als hätte ihr Anführer den Verstand verloren. Nur Alistair sah sich um.

Sein Blick fiel auf den riesigen Drachenkadaver, in dessen Flanke immer noch sein Schwert steckte. Auf den Lederbeutel mit der heilenden Asche an Alims Gürtel. Auf Leliana, die sich eine mottenzerfressene Decke aus ihrem Reisegepäck um die Schultern geschlungen hatte. Auf Boss, der wie ein zu groß geratener Welpe durch den Schnee tobte.

Und dann lag er neben seinem Freund im Schnee und lachte mit ihm, bis ihm die Tränen kamen und er nach Luft schnappen musste. All dies war einfach zu absurd und wundervoll und verrückt, um nicht zu lachen! Wann immer einer von ihnen dabei war, sich wieder zu beruhigen, trafen sich ihre Blicke und sie fingen wieder an, wie Schuljungen zu kichern. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachtete Zevran das Gebaren der beiden Grauen Wächter und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen.

Doch dann packte Alim den erschrockenen Elfen am Hemd, zog ihn zu sich herunter in den Schnee und brachte ihn mit einem langen Kuss zum Verstummen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lust auf eine kleine Geschichtsstunde über Shartan und das Volk der Elfen? Das mächtige Imperium von Tevinter umspannte einst den gesamten Kontinent von Thedas. Die Herrscher des Reichs besiegten die Elfen und zwangen sie in die Sklaverei, wodurch ein Großteil der Kultur der Elfen verlorgen ging. Jahrhunderte später trat Andraste auf den Plan, die ganz im Stil von Jeanne D’Arc die Stimme ihres Erbauers vernahm und überzeugt war, es sei ihr bestimmt, den Glauben an den Erbauer in der Welt zu verbreiten. Dies führte schließlich dazu, dass sie einen Feldzug gegen Tevinter führte, wo die Herrschenden alte Götter in Drachengestalt verehrten. Die versklavten Elfen und ihr Anführer Shartan schlossen sich Andraste in ihrem Kampf gegen das Reich an und halfen ihr dabei, mehrere entscheidende Schlachten zu gewinnen.
> 
> Nach Andrastes Tod schenkten ihre Erben den überlebenden Anhängern Shartans die Dales, einen Landstrich zwischen Ferelden und Orlais. Die befreiten Elfen gründeten dort ihre eigene Nation, die ein paar Jahrhunderte bestand. Doch mit der Zeit kam es zu immer mehr Spannungen zwischen den Elfen und ihren menschlichen Nachbarn – und fairerweise muss gesagt werden, dass die Elfen einen Großteil der Schuld daran trugen, aber sie waren verständlicherweise ziemlich misstrauisch gegenüber den Menschen geworden –, was schließlich in Krieg endete. Die Kirche schickte ihre Armee in die Dales und die Nation wurde vernichtet. Die vertriebenen Elfen spalteten sich in zwei Gruppen auf. Die eine zog in die Städte und gliederte sich in die Gesellschaft der Menschen ein: die Stadtelfen, zu denen auch Alim und Zevran gehören. Die andere weigerte sich, die Gesetze der Menschen anzuerkennen, und zog ein Leben als heimatlose Nomaden vor: die Dalish. 
> 
> Die Dalish bemühen sich, so viel der alten Elfenkultur und Bräuche zu bewahren, wie sie können, und schauen oft auf die Stadtelfen herab, weil diese sich zu sehr den Menschen angepasst haben. Dies zeigt sich z. B. darin, dass die meisten Stadtelfen den Erbauer verehren statt die alten Elfengötter oder die Kirchengesetze in Bezug auf den Einsatz von Magie anerkennen.


	16. Königliches Blut

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als sie endlich Schloss Redcliffe erreichten. Entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit hatten sie nicht bei Sonnenuntergang das Lager aufgeschlagen, sondern waren weitermarschiert. Das Wissen, dass Arl Eamon die Zeit davonlief, trieb sie an. Alistair wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passierte, wenn sie es nicht schafften, ihn zu retten.

Ungeduldig warteten sie, dass ihnen die Tore geöffnet wurden, und mit bangem Blick sah Alistair sich in der Eingangshalle des Schlosses um, ob er irgendwo schwarze Banner oder ein anderes Zeichen der Trauer entdeckte. Doch zu ihrer aller Erleichterung erzählte ihnen der Torwächter, dass Arl Eamon noch am Leben sei.

Ein Diener eilte fort, um ihre Ankunft anzukündigen, und kurz darauf liefen Bann Teagan und die Arlessa herbei, beide in ihren Nachtgewändern. Alims Nachricht, dass sie die Heilige Asche bei sich trugen, ließ Isolde in Tränen ausbrechen und unter Schluchzen stammelte sie ihren Dank. Teagan strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und wirkte mit einem Mal um zehn Jahre jünger.

„Das sind wunderbare Neuigkeiten! Bitte kommt mit uns. Je eher wir es schaffen, meinen Bruder zu heilen, desto eher können wir endlich gegen Loghain vorgehen!“

So folgten Alim und Alistair dem Bann in das Schlafgemach des Arls. Beklommen betrachtete Alistair den Mann, in dessen Obhut er aufgewachsen war. Eamons Haut war wächsern und sein Gesicht eingefallen und obwohl er seit Monaten nichts anderes tat als schlafen, lagen dunkle Schatten unter seinen Augen. Sein Atem ging schwer und rasselnd.

Alim holte den Beutel mit der Asche hervor und streute seinen Inhalt über den kranken Mann, so wie er es bei Boss getan hatte. Für einen Moment geschah nichts und Alistair befürchtete schon, dass die Asche außerhalb des Tempels ihre heilenden Kräfte verloren hätte. Doch dann wurden die Atemzüge des Arls gleichmäßiger und schließlich öffnete er blinzelnd die Augen. Alistair spürte eine unendliche Erleichterung.

„Was … was ist passiert?“, fragte Eamon mit heiserer Stimme. Schluchzend eilte Isolde an seine Seite und griff nach der Hand ihres Gatten. Sie setzte ein paar Mal zum Sprechen an, doch brachte sie kein Wort zustande.

Schließlich war es Bann Teagan, der hervortrat und seinem Bruder über alles berichtete, was seit dessen Erkrankung geschehen war. Von Loghains Giftanschlag auf den Arl und seiner Machtergreifung in Denerim. Vom Bürgerkrieg, der Ferelden bedrohte. Von Connors Magiebegabung und Isoldes Versuchen, diese zu verheimlichen. Von dem Dämon und den Angriffen der Untoten auf das Dorf Redcliffe. Und schließlich von Connors und nun auch Eamons Rettung durch Alim und seine Gefährten.

Es dauerte lange, bis Teagans Erzählung beendet war, und als er endlich verstummte, standen tiefe Falten auf Arl Eamons Stirn.

„Es bereitet mir tiefe Sorge, was du berichtest“, flüsterte er. „Wir müssen unverzüglich handeln und Loghain Einhalt gebieten. Jedoch …“, und dabei sah er Alim und Alistair aus müden Augen an, „bitte vergebt einem alten Mann, doch ich bin erschöpft. Und auch Ihr seht so aus, als könntet Ihr Ruhe gebrauchen. Ich schlage darum vor, dass wir morgen unser weiteres Vorgehen besprechen.“

Dagegen hatte niemand etwas einzuwenden.

Ein Diener führte Alim, Alistair und ihre Gefährten in den Gästeflügel des Schlosses und wies ihnen ihre Zimmer zu. Für einen Moment hatte Alistair erwartet, in seiner alten Kammer, in der er als Junge immer geschlafen hatte, untergebracht zu werden. Aber er war nicht mehr der verwaiste Bastard einer unbedeutenden Küchenmagd, der bei der ersten Gelegenheit ins Kloster abgeschoben wurde. Jetzt war er ein Grauer Wächter und Ehrengast des Schlossherren.

_Ob mich überhaupt noch irgendjemand aus der Dienerschaft wiedererkennen würde?_

Alistair grübelte noch lange darüber nach, welchen Weg sein Leben bisher genommen hatte. Selbst nachdem er sich zur Ruhe gelegt hatte, hielt dieser Gedanke ihn wach.

Was würde nun geschehen, da Arl Eamon wieder gesund war? Würden sie es schaffen, Loghain die Herrschaft über Ferelden zu entreißen und das Land gegen die Dunkle Brut zu vereinen? Denn letzten Endes war das alles, worauf es ankam. Während der vielen Wochen, in denen sie sich auf die Suche nach der Urne konzentriert hatten, hatte Alistair beinahe vergessen, was die eigentliche Bedrohung war. Doch wann immer er die Augen schloss und in die Dunkelheit lauschte, hörte er aus weiter Ferne die Stimme des Erzdämons. Irgendwo in den Tiefen Wegen lauerte er und kommandierte die Horde. Und mit jedem Tag, der verstrich, erklang seine Stimme ein ganz klein wenig lauter.

Es war bereits spät am Morgen, als Alistair erwachte, und nachdem er sich endlich gewaschen und angezogen hatte, stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel. Er trat aus seiner Kammer heraus und fand ein Tablett mit Essen vor seiner Tür. Für einen Moment schwankte er zwischen dem Bedürfnis nach Frühstück und dem Wunsch, seine Kameraden zu suchen. Am Ende entschied er sich für beides und nahm das Tablett einfach mit. Wenn sich irgendjemand daran störte, dass er im Gehen aß, sollten sie sich beim Arl beschweren.

Während er einen Korridor entlang schritt und auf einem Apfel herumkaute, hörte er ein vertrautes Bellen, gefolgt von einem Kinderlachen. Neugierig trat Alistair an ein Fenster und blickte auf den Innenhof des Schlosses. Dort auf einer Wiese tollte Boss herum, zusammen mit einem aufgeweckten Jungen, der versuchte, den Hund einzufangen. Erst als der Knabe den Kopf hob, erkannte Alistair ihn. Es war Connor.

Verdutzt musterte Alistair den Jungen. Teagan hatte ihnen erzählt, dass Connor sich nicht an den Dämon erinnerte und wie dieser von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte. Alistair wünschte es dem Knaben, dass dies so bliebe und er sein Leben ohne das Wissen um diese Bürde verbringen könnte. Die Tage, an denen er unbeschwert im Haus seiner Eltern spielen konnte, waren ohnehin gezählt. Sobald der Krieg vorbei wäre, würde Eamon seinen Sohn zum Zirkel schicken. Für immer.

Alistair empfand Mitleid mit Connor. Er war bereits zehn Jahre alt. Seine Magie hatte sich spät gezeigt und er würde sich an sein früheres Leben erinnern, wenn er im Turm eingesperrt war. An sein Leben und an seine Familie.

_Vermutlich ist das noch schlimmer, als überhaupt nichts von seiner Familie zu wissen._

Alistair hatte Alim einmal nach seiner Herkunft gefragt, doch der Elf meinte, er könnte sich nicht erinnern. Alles was er wusste, war, dass er in einem Gesindeviertel geboren worden war, doch kannte er nicht einmal den Namen der Stadt. Ob es irgendwo in Ferelden eine Elfenfamilie gab, die ihren verlorenen Sohn vermisste? Doch selbst wenn dem so war, Alistairs Begegnung mit Goldanna hatte ihm gezeigt, dass Blutsbande allein noch keine Familie ausmachten.

„Hier bist du. Ich wollte dich gerade holen.“

Überrascht sah Alistair auf. Er war so in Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, wie eben jener Elf, über den er gerade gegrübelt hatte, sich ihm näherte. Alim wirkte gut gelaunt. Offenbar hatte er es genossen, nach den vielen Wochen auf der Straße wieder den Komfort eines warmen Bads und eines weichen Bettes zu erleben.

 _Und vermutlich haben er und Zevran es ausgenutzt, endlich einen Raum mit abschließbarer Tür zur Verfügung zu haben,_ dachte Alistair amüsiert. _Und mit schalldichten Wänden._

Zu seiner Überraschung trug Alim eine neue Magierrobe und einen neuen Stab. Der Elf bemerkte seinen verwunderten Blick.

„Ich war heute Morgen unten in Redcliffe und habe mir im Dorfladen eine neue Ausrüstung gekauft“, antwortete er auf Alistairs unausgesprochene Frage. Der Krieger nickte.

Das machte Sinn. Bann Teagan hatte angeboten, ihnen Rüstungen und Waffen zur Verfügung zu stellen, aber es war offensichtlich, dass sich in der hiesigen Waffenkammer nichts finden ließe, dass einem Magier dienlich wäre.

„Ich werde Teagans Angebot annehmen und mir nachher eine Rüstung und ein Schwert von Ser Perth geben lassen“, erwiderte Alistair. „Sten braucht auch eine neue Ausrüstung.“

„Oh, Sten ist bereits versorgt“, antwortete Alim mit einem Grinsen. „Zumindest, was Waffen betrifft.“

„Wieso? Hat er endlich sein heißgeliebtes Schwert wiedergefunden?“, fragte Alistair spöttisch. Seit Monaten lag der Qunari ihnen damit in den Ohren. Offenbar hatten die Soldaten von Par Vollen eine sehr eigentümliche Beziehung zu ihren Waffen und sie zu verlieren, schien der größte Makel zu sein, der einem Qunari-Krieger anhaften konnte.

„Interessant, dass du fragst. Tatsächlich hat er es vor wenigen Stunden zurückbekommen“, entgegnete Alim triumphierend. Verblüfft riss Alistair die Augen auf.

„Im Ernst?“

„Ja. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, es war die ganze Zeit hier in Redcliffe. Du erinnerst dich an Dwyn?“

„Dwyn? Dieser mürrische Zwerg, der uns bei der Verteidigung gegen die Untoten geholfen hat? Er hatte Stens Schwert?“

Alim nickte. „Offenbar ist er ein Sammler. Es kostete ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit, damit er sich davon trennt.“

Alistair hob eine Augenbraue. „Meinst du damit jene Art von Überzeugungsarbeit, bei der ein Magier Flammen auf seiner Handfläche tanzen lässt?“

„Eher jene Art, bei der ein zwei Meter großer Qunari dich anstarrt und die Fingerknochen knacken lässt.“

„Ah“, sagte Alistair verstehend. „Nun, schön für Sten. Heißt das, er hat endlich einmal gute Laune?“

„Ja, er ist so fröhlich wie eh und je. Fast so sehr wie Morrigan“, meinte Alim und lachte auf.

So scherzten sie noch eine Weile, während sie durch das Fenster in den Hof blickten und Alistair sein Frühstück verzehrte. Es war ein seltener Moment der Unbeschwertheit, den sie in vollen Zügen genossen. Doch er war allzu schnell vorbei. Ein Diener trat an sie heran und richtete ihnen aus, dass Arl Eamon sie beide im Thronsaal erwartete. Alim seufzte.

„Nun, es ist soweit. Es wird Zeit, dass wir Pläne schmieden.“

Und damit war der lachende Elf verschwunden und an seine Stelle trat der ernste Graue Wächter. Alistair war überrascht. Noch nie zuvor hatte er die Veränderung in seinem Freund so bewusst wahrgenommen wie in diesem Augenblick. War Alim in den letzten Wochen gewachsen? Waren seine Schultern schon immer so breit gewesen? Und hatte er den Kopf schon immer so stolz gehalten?

Verblüfft von dieser Wandlung folgte er dem Elfen in den Thronsaal. Nur Arl Eamon, Arlessa Isolde und Bann Teagan erwarteten sie dort. Ansonsten war keine Menschenseele zu sehen.

„Ich hielt es für besser, dass wir ungestört miteinander reden können“, begrüßte Eamon sie. Er sah schon viel kräftiger aus als letzte Nacht. Obwohl er immer noch ausgezehrt wirkte, waren die Blässe auf seiner Haut und die Ringe unter seinen Augen verschwunden. In seiner Stimme lag Tatendrang.

„Wir haben vieles zu besprechen. Doch bevor wir dazu kommen, möchte ich Euch meinen Dank aussprechen. Ich stehe tief in Eurer Schuld, nicht nur für mein Leben, sondern auch für das meines Sohnes. Und Ihr habt viele Dorfbewohner gerettet. Bitte nehmt diesen Schild des Hauses Guerrin an als Zeichen meiner Verbundenheit.“

Erfreut trat Alistair hervor und nahm das Geschenk entgegen. Der Schild bestand aus Rotstahl, einem der härtesten Metalle, das in Ferelden zu finden war, und auf der polierten Oberfläche prangte ein Turm auf einem roten Berg, das Wappen von Redcliffe. Dieser Schild musste sehr wertvoll sein und würde ihm sicher gute Dienste leisten. Außerdem war es ein Stückchen Heimat. Zufrieden schnallte sich Alistair Eamons Geschenk auf den Rücken. Das vertraute Gewicht verlieh ihm ein gutes Gefühl.

„Obendrein ernenne ich Euch und all Eure Gefährten zu Helden von Redcliffe. Ihr werdet in diesen Hallen stets willkommen sein“, sprach der Arl feierlich und verneigte sich.

„Ich danke Euch, Euer Gnaden“, erwiderte Alim die Geste.

„Sehr gut“, meinte Eamon und sein Tonfall änderte sich, „nachdem nun der Höflichkeiten Genüge getan sind, wird es Zeit, dass wir handeln.“

„Wohl wahr“, mischte sich Teagan in das Gespräch ein. „Wir können nicht wissen, was Loghain tun wird, wenn er von deiner Genesung erfährt.“

Der Arl nickte nachdenklich.

„Ich muss sagen, Eure Nachrichten über Loghain haben mich überrascht. Ich kenne ihn schon viele Jahre und habe ihn stets als bedachten Mann erlebt. Nicht als machthungrig. Ein solcher Verrat … das passt nicht zu ihm.“ Eamon legte die Stirn in Falten. „Loghain liebt sein Land. Und König Maric war ihm so teuer wie ein Bruder. Warum riskiert er es, Ferelden in einem Bürgerkrieg aufzureiben, und lässt Marics Sohn in Ostagar im Stich?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, erwiderte Eamon. „Aber ich war in Denerim, als Loghain vor den versammelten Lords den Thron für sich beanspruchte. Offenbar hat er in seinen fortgeschrittenen Jahren seinen Ehrgeiz entdeckt. Oder er ist wahnsinnig geworden.“

„Ja, Wahnsinn … Es scheint die einzige Erklärung für sein Verhalten zu sein. Erst verrät er König Cailan und lässt ihn auf dem Schlachtfeld sterben. Dann schiebt er den Grauen Wächter die Schuld dafür zu. Und zuletzt vergiftet er mich und versucht, meine Ländereien an sich zu reißen.“

„In Highever ist ihm etwas Ähnliches gelungen. Teyrn Cousland und seine Familie wurden fast vollständig ausgelöscht“, sagte Teagan und bemühte sich nicht, den Zorn in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. Eamon senkte betrübt den Kopf.

„Dies sind traurige Nachrichten. Bryce war ein edler Mann – und ein guter Freund. Ein solches Schicksal haben er und die seinen nicht verdient.“

Alistair empfand Mitleid mit dem Arl. Wie viele Todesnachrichten von Freunden und Verbündeten musste er in den letzten Stunden erhalten haben? Alistair hatte weder den Teyrn von Highever noch seine Familie gekannt, aber Duncan hatte einmal lobend von Bryce Cousland gesprochen. Und wenn eine Person es schaffte, einen so edlen und tugendhaften Mann wie Duncan zu beeindrucken, war ihr Tod ohne Zweifel ein Verlust für diese Welt.

„Wir werden ihn rächen, Eamon. Und wir werden Loghain aufhalten“, sprach Teagan voller Inbrunst.

„Das werden wir“, stimmte der Arl seinem Bruder zu. „Aber mit Waffengewalt allein haben wir nichts gewonnen. Selbst wenn es uns gelingt, Loghain in einem Feldzug zu besiegen, würde es viel zu viele Soldatenleben kosten. Soldaten, die wir im Kampf gegen die Dunkle Brut benötigen.“

„Was schlagt Ihr also vor?“, fragte Alim.

„Wir müssen Loghains Einfluss schmälern und ihm die Unterstützung der Adeligen Fereldens entziehen. Ich werde seinen Anschlag auf mein Leben und seine Taten gegen König Cailan verbreiten, aber ohne Beweise steht mein Wort gegen das seine.“

„Was meint Ihr damit?“, entfuhr es Alistair und er spürte Zorn in sich emporsteigen. „Welche Beweise braucht Ihr denn noch?! Er hat Cailan in Ostagar verraten! Seinetwegen sind der König, die Grauen Wächter und Tausende von Soldaten gefallen!“

„Nun, dies ist Eure Version, Alistair“, wandte Eamon ein. „Und ich glaube Euch. Aber Ihr müsst wissen, dass es auch andere Ansichten gibt. Ich habe den ganzen Morgen Briefe und Berichte gelesen. Manche sagen, das Signalfeuer, auf das Loghain und seine Truppen hätten reagieren sollen, sei viel zu spät entzündet worden, und dass die Schlacht und der König längst verloren waren, als Loghain den Befehl zum Angriff erhielt. In den Augen vieler war sein Rückzug kein Verrat, sondern die kluge Entscheidung eines Generals, der sich weigerte, sinnlos Leben zu opfern.“

Diese Worte trafen Alistair wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. War das die Wahrheit?

Er und Alim waren dafür verantwortlich gewesen, das Signalfeuer zu entzünden. Und es stimmte, dass sie die Feuerstelle viel später erreicht hatten als vorgesehen. Aber woher hätten sie wissen sollen, dass der Turm von Ishal von Dunkler Brut überrannt war? Alle Berichte hatten verlautet, der Weg wäre frei. Alistair und Alim hatten ihr Leben riskiert, um zur Turmspitze zu gelangen und das Feuer zu entzünden! Aber war es zu spät gewesen? War es wirklich ihre Schuld, dass der Plan fehlgeschlagen war und Cailans Truppen nie die so dringend benötigte Verstärkung erhalten hatten?

_Nein, das kann einfach nicht sein! Es war Loghain! Er ist der Verräter!_

Alistair weigerte sich, etwas anderes zu glauben. Erneut spürte er den Zorn in sich.

„Woher hätte Loghain wissen sollen, dass Cailan bereits tot war, wenn er gar nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld war? Er muss von Anfang an vorgehabt haben, ihn und die Grauen Wächter im Stich zu lassen! Wir alle haben gehört, wie er und der König vor der Schlacht gestritten haben!“, rief Alistair und wurde mit jedem Satz lauter. „Und selbst wenn es wahr ist, was Ihr sagt … Wenn Cailan … und Duncan … Wenn sie wirklich bereits tot waren, als wir das Signal entzündeten, so hätte Loghain trotzdem eingreifen sollen! Er hätte den Rückzug der Soldaten decken und sie retten können! Seinetwegen sind sie alle gestorben! Und er hat versucht, _Euch_ zu töten! Wie erklären sich Loghains Verbündete diese Tat?!“

Erst als Alim ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm legte, merkte Alistair, dass er beinahe brüllte. Verlegen trat er einen Schritt zurück und versuchte die Wut, die in ihm brodelte, zu bezähmen. Eamon nutzte die Gelegenheit, um erneut das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Wie ich schon sagte, uns fehlen die Beweise. Es heißt, der abtrünnige Magier, der mir das Gift verabreichte, sei entkommen“ – an dieser Stelle sah Alim betreten zu Boden – „und was die Ereignisse in Ostagar betrifft, so steht Aussage gegen Aussage. Loghain genießt unter seinen Verbündeten großes Ansehen. Er war der engste Vertraute von König Maric und wird von vielen Bewohnern Fereldens immer noch als Held verehrt“, erklärte Eamon. „Ihr seid zu jung, um Euch an die Besatzung durch Orlais zu erinnern, aber viele der Älteren haben diese düsteren Zeiten noch nicht vergessen. Ebenso wenig wie sie Loghains Anteil an der Befreiung unseres Landes vergessen haben.“

Alistair setzte zu einer wütenden Erwiderung an, doch der Arl hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Ich sage dies nicht, um Loghains Taten gegen mich oder König Cailan zu entschuldigen. Ich versuche nur, Euch zu erklären, wie schwer es werden wird, jene von seinem Verrat zu überzeugen, die nicht daran glauben wollen.“

„Aber irgendetwas müssen wir doch tun!“, rief Teagan aufgebracht. Offenbar war Alistair nicht der einzige, in dem es brodelte.

„Und das werden wir“, sprach der Arl. „Uns mag es vielleicht nicht gelingen, Loghains Verbündete von seinen Missetaten zu überzeugen. Aber wir können seinen Anspruch auf den Thron anfechten.“

Alistair wusste nicht, was ihn in diesem Moment mehr beunruhigte: Eamons Worte oder die Art, wie der Arl ihn ansah.

„Was … Was meint Ihr damit?“, fragte er mit trockener Kehle.

„Die einzige, die bislang als Thronerbin in Frage kommt, ist Königin Anora, Loghains Tochter. Und solange dies der Fall ist, regiert praktisch Loghain selbst. Aber Anora ist eine Bürgerliche. Ihr Anspruch begründet sich allein durch den Umstand, dass sie Cailans Witwe ist. Wenn wir den Adeligen jedoch einen anderen Erben präsentieren würden, jemanden von königlichem Blut …“

Und während Arl Eamon diesen Satz unvollendet ausklingen ließ, spürte Alistair wie sich alle Augen im Raum auf ihn richteten. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich.

_O Erbauer, bitte sag mir, dass sie das nicht wirklich in Erwägung ziehen! Ich kann nicht König sein! Da muss es doch noch andere Anwärter geben!_

Aber genau das war das Problem. Es gab niemand anderen außer Alistair. König Cailan hatte keine anderen Geschwister gehabt und Eamons und Teagans Anspruch auf den Thron begründete sich nur durch die Heirat ihrer Schwester mit König Maric. Damit standen sie keinen Deut besser da als Loghain. Jeder würde sie für machthungrige Opportunisten halten, wenn sich einer von ihnen zum Thronfolger erklärte. Aber jemand aus der königlichen Blutlinie der Theirins …

„Und was ist mit mir?“, begehrte Alistair auf. „Fragt mich eigentlich jemand nach meiner Meinung?“

„Sie haben recht“, mischte sich Alim unerwartet ein.

Erschrocken wandte sich Alistair zu seinem Freund um. Wie konnte ihm dieser derart in den Rücken fallen? Der Elf sah ihn mit ernsten Augen an.

„Denk darüber nach: Bastard oder nicht, du bist der einzige noch lebende Sohn von König Maric und der Bruder von König Cailan. Wenn _du_ keinen Anspruch auf den Thron erhebst, geht er an die Königin. Und damit hat Loghain gewonnen. Und um Fereldens Willen müssten wir ihn sogar noch unterstützen, sonst fehlen uns die Truppen gegen die Verderbnis. Ist es das, was du willst?“

„Ich … Wir … Nein. Das ist ohne Zweifel das Letzte, was ich will.“

Fürwahr, lieber würde sich Alistair vor ganz Thedas zum königlichen Gespött machen, als zuzulassen, dass der Verräter den Thron an sich riss. Den Thron seines Vaters.

Und seines Bruders.

Alistair atmete einmal tief durch und wandte sich dann wieder an Arl Eamon.

„Also gut,“ sprach er – und konnte selbst nicht glauben, dass er dies sagte –, „wenn dies der einzige Weg ist, werde ich Anspruch auf den Thron erheben. Dann will ich … König sein.“

Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm schlecht.

_König! O Erbauer, warum tust du mir das an?_

Eamon nickte zufrieden.

„Dann ist es entschieden. Ich werde in Denerim ein Landthing einberufen. Dort werden wir Alistair als Thronerben präsentieren und die Adeligen Fereldens sollen entscheiden, wer die Krone tragen soll. Und dann können wir uns der wahren Bedrohung zuwenden.“

Richtig, die Verderbnis. Dies war der Grund, warum sie all dies überhaupt taten. Seltsamerweise stimmte dieser Gedanke Alistair etwas zuversichtlicher. Egal wessen Blut in seinen Adern floss, er war immer noch ein Grauer Wächter und als solcher war es seine Pflicht, alles zu tun, was in seiner Macht stand, um die Dunkle Brut und den Erzdämon aufzuhalten.

_Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass ich dafür den Thron Fereldens besteigen müsste?_

„Was passiert, wenn sich die Adeligen gegen Alistair entscheiden?“, wollte Alim wissen.

„Dann wird uns keine andere Wahl bleiben, als Loghain zu unterstützen. Obwohl er seinen König verraten hat“, fügte der Arl mit grimmiger Stimme hinzu. „Aber selbst dann wäre das Land in seiner Entscheidung vereint. Es muss uns dann nur gelingen, Loghain davon zu überzeugen, den Kampf gegen die Verderbnis aufzunehmen. Jedoch … es wäre wesentlich einfacher für uns, wenn Alistair die Wahl gewinnt. Ich werde versuchen, vor dem Landthing so viele Verbündete auf unsere Seite zu ziehen, wie ich kann, und mir überlegen, wie wir die übrigen Adeligen umstimmen können. Doch dafür brauche ich Zeit. Ich fürchte, das Landthing kann frühestens in zwei oder drei Monaten abgehalten werden.“

„Drei Monate!“, rief Alistair erschrocken. „Wenn sich währenddessen der Erzdämon zeigt, könnte halb Ferelden in Schutt und Asche liegen, bevor Ihr auch nur die Einladungen verschickt habt!“

„Dann sollten wir diese Zeit gut nutzen“, erwiderte Alim. „Wir müssen immer noch die Verträge mit Orzammar und den Dalish-Elfen einfordern, um Unterstützung gegen die Verderbnis zu gewinnen. Wir beide kümmern uns darum und Arl Eamon bereitet das Landthing vor.“

„So sei es“, sprach Arl Eamon. „Wenn wir die Horden der Dunklen Brut vernichten wollen, brauchen wir alle Verbündeten, die wir bekommen können.“

Und damit war die Entscheidung gefallen. Teagan, Eamon und Alim diskutierten noch eine Weile, welche Adelshäuser sie am ehesten unterstützen würden, doch Alistair hörte nicht länger zu. In seinem Kopf tobte ein Sturm von Gedanken.

Er würde König werden. Er würde den Thron Fereldens besteigen und das Land regieren. Er würde Armeen befehligen und Verträge mit anderen Nationen abschließen und die Verantwortung für eine Million Leben tragen. Das konnte nur im Desaster enden.

Erst als Alim ihn erneut am Arm berührte und aus der Halle führte, bemerkte Alistair, dass das Gespräch beendet war. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, lotste der Elf ihn durch das Schloss, schritt Gänge entlang und stieg Treppen empor, bis sie schließlich auf der höchsten Zinne der Burg standen.

Schweigend lehnten sie sich gegen die Mauer und betrachteten den Ausblick. Im Norden, am Fuße des Berges, auf dem das Schloss errichtet war, lag das Dorf Redcliffe und dahinter der Calenhad-See. Die glatte spiegelnde Oberfläche zog sich bis zum Horizont hin. Weit in der Ferne glaubte Alistair den Turm des Zirkels zu erkennen, eine schmale hohe Silhouette, die auf dem Wasser zu schweben schien. Er wandte sich nach Westen und betrachtete das schneebedeckte Frostgipfelgebirge. Die Grenze nach Orlais und Eingang zum unterirdischen Reich Orzammar. Im Süden erstreckten sich Äcker und Felder, durchbrochen von kleinen und großen Flecken grüner Wälder. Irgendwo dahinter lag die Korcarri-Wildnis mit ihren Sümpfen und dahinter das Unbekannte. Im Osten schließlich erkannte Alistair das schimmernde Band des Flusses Drakon und die große Weststraße, die durch die Hinterlande und das blühende Bannorn bis an die weit entfernte Meeresküste führte.

Dies war sein Land. Das Land, das er regieren würde. Egal, wie oft er es in seinem Kopf aussprach, der Gedanke kam ihm immer noch unwirklich vor. Langsam wandte er sich zu Alim um, der ihn bislang stillschweigend beobachtet hatte.

„Ich … ich verstehe, warum du das darin gesagt hast. Wirklich, das tue ich. Ich meine, es ist unsere beste Chance, Loghains Pläne zu vereiteln, nicht? Es ist nur … Was weiß denn schon jemand wie ich vom Regieren!“, entfuhr es Alistair und er raufte sich die Haare. „Ich bin ein Krieger! Wer kann glauben, dass ich einen guten König abgeben würde?!“

„Ich glaube es“, erwiderte Alim ruhig. Verdutzt sah Alistair ihn an. Hatte sein Freund den Verstand verloren? Doch der Elf sprach weiter.

„Es ist wahr, dass du nicht viel Erfahrung hast, aber dafür gibt es Berater, Alistair. Eamon und Teagan werden dir zur Seite stehen und ich bin sicher, wir werden weitere Verbündete finden, die als Berater taugen. Du wirst das Regieren lernen, da bin ich sicher.“

„Aber sieh mich an! Ich bin tollpatschig und habe ein Talent dafür, mich zu blamieren. Alle werden mich für einen kompletten Narren halten!“

„Nun, falls es dich tröstet, genau diesen Eindruck hatte ich auch von König Cailan, als ich ihm das erste Mal gegenüberstand. Er war ein Träumer und ein Romantiker. Und ein guter Mann. Ich glaube, du hast mehr mit ihm gemeinsam, als du ahnst.“

Nachdenklich sag Alistair in die Ferne. Es war seltsam. Er hatte immer gewusst, welche Blutsbande ihn mit dem König verbanden, aber er hatte Cailan nie zuvor als seinen Bruder betrachtet. Nicht bis zum heutigen Tag. Sie sahen sich ähnlich, oh ja, das hatte jeder sehen können, der sich mit ihnen im gleichen Raum aufhielt. Aber niemals hatte irgendjemand ein Wort darüber verloren. Nicht einmal Cailan selbst. Er hatte Alistair als Grauen Wächter respektiert, gewiss. Aber niemals hatten sie auch nur ein einziges vertrauliches Gespräch miteinander geführt. Niemals offen das ausgesprochen, was sie beide wussten. Sie waren der König und der Graue Wächter gewesen, nicht mehr.

_Aber das hat sich nun geändert._

„Ein guter Mann zu sein, heißt nicht, dass ich auch ein guter König sein kann“, antwortete Alistair schließlich. Alim zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es erscheint mir kein schlechter Anfang“, meinte sein Freund. „Weißt du … Als Duncan mich damals nach Ostagar führte und wir das Heerlager betraten … Von allen Personen, mit denen ich an jenem Tag sprach – König Cailan, die anderen Soldaten, der Quartiermeister, Ser Jory, Daveth und wer weiß wie viele noch … Von all diesen Menschen warst du der Einzige, den es nicht zu kümmern schien, dass ich ein Elf war. Für dich zählte nur, dass Duncan mich für die Grauen Wächter rekrutiert hatte. Du hast gesehen, wozu ich fähig war. Nicht, _was_ ich war.“ Alim bedachte ihn mit einem Lächeln. „Nenn mich naiv, aber ich glaube, es gibt wesentlich schlechtere Eigenschaften für einen König.“

Zögerlich erwiderte Alistair das Lächeln. Es rührte ihn, dass sein Freund eine derart hohe Meinung von ihm hatte. Und gleichzeitig machte es ihn traurig zu wissen, dass dazu nur ein bisschen Freundlichkeit und Anstand ausgereicht hatten. Vielleicht war es wirklich nicht so verkehrt, wenn jemand mit Alistairs Moralvorstellungen das Land regierte.

Der Krieger seufzte schicksalsergeben.

„Nun gut, wie es aussieht, habe ich noch ein paar Monate Zeit, um mich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden. Jetzt müssen wir uns um die Verträge kümmern. Hast du einen Vorschlag, wohin wir als Nächstes gehen sollen?“

Alim kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum – wie so oft, wenn er über etwas nachdachte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten nach Orzammar zurückkehren. Vielleicht haben sich die Zwerge endlich auf einen König geeinigt“, meinte er schließlich.

„Und wenn nicht?“

„Dann tun wir das, was wir schon beim ersten Mal hätten tun sollen. Wir mischen uns ein“, antwortete Alim entschlossen.

„In Ordnung. Dann machen wir es so,“ stimmte Alistair zu. Es tat gut, einen Plan zu haben.

„Allerdings …“, sprach Alim zögerlich. „Ich weiß, dass wir es eilig haben, aber bevor wir nach Norden gehen … Weißt du, Morrigan hat mich vor einer Weile um etwas gebeten und …“

Alistair seufzte.

Natürlich. Als wenn Alim einer Freundin seine Hilfe verweigern würde, wenn sie ihn darum bat.

„Was sollst du für sie tun?“, fragte er. Alim rieb sich unbehaglich den Nacken.

„Von hier sind es nur zwei Tagesmärsche bis in die Korcarri-Wildnis. Zu Morrigans altem Zuhause.“

„Was, hat sie ihr Lieblingskissen vergessen? Oder ihre Pantoffeln? Oh, nein, ich weiß, sie hat ihren Charme und ihre einnehmende Persönlichkeit unterm Bett liegen lassen, stimmt’s?“

„Nein, nichts dergleichen“, erwiderte Alim trocken. „Wir sollen nur etwas für sie erledigen.“

„Eine Kleinigkeit?“

„So … würde ich das nicht nennen“, meinte Alim zögerlich. Jetzt wurde Alistair wirklich neugierig.

„Nun, sag schon. Was will sie?“

Der Elf seufzte schwer und sah Alistair mit ernstem Blick an.

„Sie will, dass wir ihre Mutter umbringen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „O, ich will jetzt gleich König seeeeeeiiiiin!“ Oder in Alistairs Fall wohl eher nicht. Aber da muss der arme Junge jetzt wohl durch.


	17. Cailans Vermächtnis

Es war Monate her, seitdem sie sich das letzte Mal so weit im Süden befunden hatten. Der Winter hatte auch hier Einzug gehalten und es war schwierig, unter all dem Schnee eine vertraute Landmarke zu entdecken. Am liebsten hätte Alistair vorgeschlagen, die Sache zu vergessen und ohne Umschweife nach Orzammar zu marschieren, aber er konnte es Alim nicht verübeln, dass er Morrigans Bitte erfüllen wollte.

„Okay, erklär es mir nochmal, nur damit ich das auch wirklich richtig verstanden habe“, setzte Alistair an, während er und Alim die Gruppe über einen schmalen Waldweg führten. „Also ist Morrigans Mutter wirklich Flemeth. _Die_ Flemeth. Geißel der Sümpfe, blutrünstige Hexe der Wildnis …“

„… und legendäres Ungeheuer in der Hälfte aller Gruselgeschichten Fereldens. Ja, Alistair, _die_ Flemeth“, antwortete der Elf genervt. Alistair verzieh seinem Freund dessen Schroffheit. Immerhin hatten sie dieses Gespräch bereits geführt. Zweimal.

„Und der Grund, warum sie nach all den Jahrhunderten immer noch am Leben ist, ist, weil …“ Alistair vermochte den Satz nicht zu beenden.

„Weil sie immer dann, wenn sie anfängt zu altern, sich von irgendeinem armen Tropf schwängern lässt, eine Tochter aufzieht und dann deren Körper übernimmt, wenn diese erwachsen und ihre Magie stark genug ausgeprägt ist. _Ja_ , Alistair. Wir können das Ganze noch so oft durchkauen, das macht die Sache nicht weniger krank als gestern. Oder heute Morgen. Oder das nächste Mal, wenn du mich danach fragst!“ Damit erklärte Alim das Gespräch für beendet.

Alistair erschauderte und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Morrigan, die ganz am Ende der Gruppe ging. Er hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er die Hexe nicht sonderlich mochte – und es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass diese Abneigung auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte –, aber zum ersten Mal, seit sie zusammen reisten, empfand er Mitleid mit ihr. Was für ein Schock musste es für Morrigan gewesen sein, als sie die Wahrheit über Flemeth erfahren hatte? Und über ihre Pläne für ihre Tochter?

So abscheulich es klang, den Tod der eigenen Mutter zu wünschen, konnte er es Morrigan doch nicht verübeln, dass sie nicht darauf warten wollte, wie ein Lamm zur Schlachtbank geführt zu werden. Also waren sie nun auf dem Weg, eine Hexe aus den alten Sagen zu töten. Manchmal kam sich Alistair nicht wie ein Grauer Wächter vor, sondern wie ein überaus ambitionierter Kammerjäger.

_„Haben Sie Schwierigkeiten mit Dämonen, Kultisten oder Abtrünnigen, die Ihr Blut trinken wollen? Keine Sorge, Surana und Partner nehmen sich Ihres Problems an! Wir vernichten das Böse in Ferelden seit 9:30, Zeitalter der Drachen. Sprechen Sie einfach mit unserem Geschäftsführer, er nimmt den Auftrag ohne Bedenken an. Und ohne Bezahlung. Oder Risikobewertung.“_

Alistairs innerer Monolog wurde unterbrochen, als sie laute Stimmen vor sich vernahmen. Instinktiv duckten sich Alim und seine Gefährten ins Unterholz – Shale mit einigen Schwierigkeiten – und lauschten, doch nicht einmal Sten oder die beiden Elfen konnten etwas verstehen. Wortlos bedeutete ihr Anführer Alistair und Zevran, ihm zu folgen. So leise wie möglich schlichen sie zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, bis sie mehrere Gestalten vor sich ausmachen konnten.

Sieben Soldaten, alle in der gleichen Rüstung, standen auf der Straße und umringten einen Mann. Seiner eingeschüchterten Haltung nach zu urteilen, handelte es sich nicht um einen Plausch unter Freunden. Die Kleidung des Mannes war schmutzig und zerrissen, aber die Farben kamen Alistair merkwürdig vertraut vor. Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis ihm einfiel, wo er eine solche Tunika schon einmal gesehen hatte.

„Diese Uniform! Dieser Mann gehörte zu Cailans Ehrengarde!“, flüsterte Alistair aufgeregt. Er schob sich ein wenig weiter nach vorne, um besser sehen zu können. Bei genauerer Betrachtung war er sich sicher, den Mann schon einmal gesehen zu haben.

_Er muss ein Überlebender aus Ostagar sein._

„Sieht so aus, als hätte er sich Ärger eingehandelt“, kommentierte Zevran. „Sollen wir eingreifen?“

Doch noch bevor sich Alim zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen hatte, nahmen die Soldaten ihm diese ab. Ohne Vorwarnung trat einer von ihnen vor und rammte dem Gardisten unter dem höhnischen Gelächter seiner Kameraden ein Schwert durch den Bauch. Sofort sprang Alim aus dem Gebüsch und sandte einen Feuerball gegen die Männer. Alistair und Zevran gingen mit ihren Schwertern auf sie los und bald darauf wurde auch der Rest ihrer Gefährten vom Kampfeslärm angelockt. Das Gefecht dauerte weniger als eine Minute und kaum war der letzte ihrer Feinde gefallen, eilten Alim und Wynne zu dem verletzten Gardisten. Alistair war überrascht zu sehen, dass dieser noch atmete. Doch ein Blick in Wynnes Gesicht genügte, um zu wissen, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr für ihn gab. Und offenbar wusste es auch der Gardist.

Er betrachtete sie mit großen Augen und setzte schließlich zum Sprechen an. Seine Stimme war schwach, aber deutlich.

„Ich … kenne Euch. Ihr seid Alistair. Und Duncans jüngster Rekrut“, sagte er an Alim gewandt.

„Und Ihr seid Elric Maraigne, nicht wahr?“, erwiderte Alistair, der sich endlich an den Namen des Mannes erinnerte. Er war ein enger Vertrauter von Cailan gewesen.

Elric nickte. „Ich danke Euch für Eure Hilfe, Wächter. Es muss eine Vorsehung des Erbauers sein, dass ausgerechnet Ihr mich hier findet. Er erlaubt mir, den letzten Wunsch meines Königs zu erfüllen, bevor auch mein Leben endet“, flüsterte er und hustete Blut.

Alim legte einen Heilzauber auf Elric Brust, um ihm das Atmen zu erleichtern.

„Wovon sprecht Ihr?“, fragte der Elf. „Welcher Wunsch? Und was tut Ihr überhaupt hier?“

Mit einem flehenden Ausdruck streckte Elric seine zitternde Hand nach Alistair aus, welcher sie ergriff und sich neben den Sterbenden kniete.

„Hört mir zu, Wächter. Ich habe … nicht mehr viel Zeit.“ Alistair und Alim nickten und beugten sich so dicht zu Elric hinunter, wie sie konnten, um jedes Wort zu hören.

„Als der König bei Ostagar fiel und Loghain nicht mit der versprochenen Streitmacht anrückte, bin ich … vom Schlachtfeld geflohen. Ich habe meine Männer im Stich gelassen“, erzählte er und Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. „Aber ich musste Cailans letzten Auftrag erfüllen. Doch bevor ich dies tun konnte, wurde ich von Bann Lorens Männern aufgegriffen. Ich wurde als … Deserteur verurteilt und saß all die Zeit in seinem Kerker. Ich konnte fliehen und habe versucht, nach Ostagar zurückzukehren. Aber Bann Lorens Männer … haben mich vorher gefunden. Und dann habt Ihr sie getötet.“

Erneut hustete er und seine Stimme wurde zittriger. Alims heilende Hände wanderten erneut über seinen Körper.

„Hört mich an, Wächter. Es ist wichtig! König Cailan … Vor der Schlacht … Cailan wusste, dass wir keine Chance hätten, bei Ostagar zu gewinnen. Trotz seiner … großen Worte. Selbst ohne Loghains Verrat konnten wir nicht siegen. Die Dunkle Brut … war einfach zu zahlreich.“

Diese Nachricht überraschte Alistair. Er erinnerte sich an den letzten Kriegsrat vor der Schlacht. Cailan hatte förmlich gestrotzt vor Siegessicherheit. War das alles nur Schau gewesen?

„Vor der Schlacht gab … der König mir den Schlüssel zu seiner persönlichen Waffentruhe. Er sagte mir, sollte … ihm etwas zustoßen, müsste ich ihn … den Grauen Wächtern übergeben. Um jeden Preis.“

„Die königliche Waffentruhe!“, entfuhr es Alistair. „Hat Cailan darin nicht das Schwert von König Maric aufbewahrt?“

_Das Schwert unseres Vaters._

Alim sah ihn überrascht an. „All dies nur wegen eines Schwerts?“, fragte er verwundert, doch Elric schüttelte unter Anstrengungen den Kopf.

„Marics Schwert ist von großer Macht. Ihr findet in ganz Ferelden keine … vergleichbare Waffe. Aber es ging nicht … um das Schwert.“ Mühsam rang er nach Luft. „Es sind … Dokumente in der Truhe. Über … über Cailans Vereinbarung … mit Kaiserin Celene.“

„Kaiserin Celene! Wollt Ihr behaupten, Cailan stand in Verhandlungen mit Orlais?“, rief Alistair aus.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Hatte Cailan wirklich versucht, Beziehungen mit Fereldens größtem Feind aufzubauen? Mit den Unterdrückern, die König Maric einst unter solch großen Opfern aus ihrem Land vertrieben hatte?

Elric nickte keuchend.

„Cailan wusste, dass … wir die Verderbnis nicht alleine bezwingen können. Er sagte, Fereldens Überleben … sei wichtiger als sein Stolz. Deswegen ersuchte … er ein Bündnis mit der Kaiserin. Aber … sie hat die Dokumente … nie erhalten.“

Der Atem des Gardisten wurde schwächer und er hatte Mühe, die Augen offen zu halten.

„Bitte, Wächter, Ihr müsst die Truhe finden. Wenn diese Briefe in … die falschen Hände geraten …“, flehte er sie an. Alim legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich schwöre Euch, wir werden die Dokumente sicherstellen, sollten sie noch dort sein. Wo ist der Schlüssel zu dieser Truhe?“

Erleichterung zeigte sich auf Elrics Gesicht. Sie schien ihm genug Kraft zurückzugeben, um ihnen zu beschreiben, wo im Heerlager er den Schlüssel versteckt hatte.

_Beim Lager der Magier. Statue. Loser Stein im Sockel. Einfach genug zu merken._

Erschöpft sank Elrics Oberkörper zu Boden. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft sich aufzurichten.

„Eines noch, Wächter“, flüsterte er unter Tränen. „König Cailans Leichnam … solltet Ihr ihn finden … Ich bitte Euch, Wächter … bettet unseren König zur Ruhe. Ein Sohn der Theirins sollte … nicht im Dreck der Dunklen Brut … verrotten. Bitte, Wächter …“

„Ihr habt mein Wort“, versprach Alim und griff nach der anderen Hand des Sterbenden. Ein winziges Lächeln trat auf Elrics Gesicht und dann schlossen sich seine Augen. Ein letzter Atemzug entwich ihm und dann lag er still.

Alistair atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er sich erhob. Alim tat es ihm gleich und sah ihn an. Der Elf musste nichts sagen. Alistair wusste auch so, dass sich ihr Ziel soeben geändert hatte. Er war nicht sicher, ob er froh sein sollte, dass Ostagar praktisch auf ihrem Weg lag. Auf der einen Seite bedeutete es, dass sie keinen großen Umweg machen mussten, um die Ruine aufzusuchen. Sie würden nur wenig Zeit verlieren. Ein paar Stunden, vielleicht einen halben Tag. Das war gut.

Auf der anderen Seite bot es Alistair wenig Raum für Ausreden, _nicht_ nach Ostagar zurückzukehren. Er sah die Notwendigkeit ein, natürlich. Die Dokumente für Kaiserin Celene waren zu wichtig, um sie einfach zurückzulassen. Aber der Gedanke bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Diese Ruine würde keine guten Erinnerungen bergen.

Sie bahnten sich weiter ihren Weg durch die Wildnis, doch diesmal hielten sie sich mehr in Richtung Osten. Alistair hatte nur eine grobe Vorstellung davon, wo sie waren. Für ihn sah jeder Baum und jeder Fels gleich aus, erst recht unter all dem Schnee. Glücklicherweise schien Morrigan diesen Teil Fereldens bestens zu kennen und konnte ihnen genaue Richtungsanweisungen geben.

_Kein Wunder. Sie hat fast ihr ganzes Leben in diesen Wäldern verbracht._

Sie gingen stetig bergan und schließlich tauchte am Horizont die Silhouette von Ostagar auf. Die uralte Festungsruine sah nicht anders aus als an jenem schicksalhaften Tag vor so vielen Monaten. Geschliffene Mauern und Hallen ohne Dächer, halb zerstört von den Elementen und vom Zahn der Zeit.

Sie näherten sich von der westlichen Seite und als sie eine gebrochene Zeltstange aus dem Schnee ragen sahen, wusste Alistair, dass sie inmitten der Überreste des Soldatenlagers standen. Hier auf diesem Feld hatten die meisten Krieger des Königs campiert, ehe sie in die Schlacht gerufen worden waren. Nur Cailan, seine Heerführer und ausgewählte Truppeneinheiten hatten ihr Lager direkt in der Ruine aufgeschlagen.

Alistair sah sich um. Das Feld war von einer dicken Schneedecke überzogen, doch hier und da waren zerrissene Zelte und verbogene Standarten zu erkennen. Er fragte sich, ob wohl auch Leichen unter dem Schnee lagen, aber verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort wieder. Das war unwahrscheinlich. Die Krieger waren allesamt in die Schlacht gezogen in jener Nacht. Wenn sie irgendwo den Tod gefunden hatten, dann unten im Tal auf dem Schlachtfeld.

_Ich frage mich, was aus meinem Zelt geworden ist._

Alistair versuchte sich zu orientieren und irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, wo sich die Zelte der Grauen Wächter befunden hatten, doch es war aussichtslos. Es war auch nicht wichtig. Er hatte hier nichts von Wert zurückgelassen – außer seiner Wächterrüstung. Sie war alt gewesen und hatte ihm nie richtig gepasst, aber es hätte ihn getröstet, wieder das Blau und das Silber seines Ordens zu tragen.

 _Und sie wäre immer noch besser gewesen als die Rüstung, die mir Ser Perth gegeben hat,_ dachte Alistair verdrießlich und rückte zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag seinen Brustpanzer zurecht. Wenn sie nach Orzammar kamen, würde er sich anständige Ausrüstung besorgen!

Schließlich ließ Alim sie anhalten. Es gab keinen Grund, die gesamte Gruppe in die Ruine zu führen. Immerhin handelte es sich hierbei um kaum mehr als eine Bergungsmission. Es wurde beschlossen, dass nur Boss, Zevran und Wynne die beiden Grauen Wächter begleiten sollten. Zevran würde sich als nützlich erweisen, wenn sie auf irgendwelche Schlösser oder Fallen träfen, und Wynne bat von selbst darum, mitkommen zu dürfen.

„Ostagar verfolgt mich bis heute. Die Ereignisse an diesem Tag halten jede Nacht Einzug in meine Träume. Vielleicht wird es mir Frieden bringen, wieder an diesen Ort zurückzukehren“, meinte die alte Magierin.

Alistair konnte dies zwar nicht verstehen, aber er schlug ihr die Bitte nicht ab. Abgesehen von ihm, Alim und Boss war Wynne die einzige aus ihrer Gruppe, die damals dabei gewesen war. Und nur sie allein hatte die Schlacht in vollem Ausmaß miterlebt.

 _Während Alim und ich dazu verdonnert wurden, eine Fackel zu entzünden, anstatt an Duncans Seite zu kämpfen,_ dachte er grimmig – und gleich darauf fühlte er sich schuldig. Duncan hatte ihnen mit diesem Befehl das Leben gerettet. Alistair sollte dankbar dafür sein.

Während ihre übrigen Gefährten die Überreste des Soldatenlagers erkundeten, ging Alim mit der ausgewählten Gruppe auf die Ruine zu. Trotz der Jahrhunderte des Verfalls war Ostagar immer noch ein beeindruckendes Bauwerk. Ein Überbleibsel des alten Reichs von Tevinter, ein Außenposten am südlichsten Zipfel Fereldens zum Schutz gegen die Wilden der Korcari-Wildnis.

_Und aufgegeben während der Ersten Verderbnis. Wie so vieles andere._

Was würde wohl von Ferelden übrigbleiben, wenn _diese_ Verderbnis vorüber wäre? Wann auch immer das sein mochte. Alistair zog es vor, nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken.

Es dauerte gut zehn Minuten, bis sie die äußeren Mauern der Ruine erreichten. Sie folgten dem Wall und fanden schließlich eines der hölzernen Tore, die ins Innere führten. Alistair erinnerte sich, wie die Soldaten des Königs diese nur wenige Tage vor der Schlacht errichtet hatten.

Plötzlich überkam ihn ein äußerst vertrautes und ganz und gar nicht willkommenes Gefühl. Wie ein Ziehen im Magen, gefolgt von einem fauligen Geschmack auf der Zunge. Im gleichen Moment riss Alim die Augen auf und sah Alistair an. Offenbar hatte der Elf das Gleiche gespürt wie er. Alim bedeutete ihrer Gruppe anzuhalten und griff nach seinem Stab, während Alistair sein Schwert zog. Boss legte die Ohren an und knurrte. Ihre anderen beiden Gefährten sahen sie überrascht an.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Wynne, während sie zögerlich ihren Stab vom Rücken nahm.

„Dunkle Brut“, zischte Alim und sofort hatte auch Zevran seine Waffen gezogen.

„Ich sehe und höre nichts“, flüsterte der Schurke und ließ seine Augen über das Gemäuer wandern.

„Glaub mir, sie sind da“, erwiderte Alim. „Alistair und ich können sie spüren.“

„Aber ist das nicht auch umgekehrt der Fall?“, fragte Wynne besorgt.

Alistair nickte verdrießlich. „Ein unschöner Nebeneffekt des Daseins als Grauer Wächter.“ Die Mitglieder seines Ordens hatten für ihre Fähigkeiten schon immer einen hohen Preis bezahlen müssen.

Wachsam betraten sie die Ruinen. Der Schnee machte es für Alistair schwer, sich zu orientieren, aber dann erkannte er einen steinernen Torbogen wieder. Sie standen im ehemaligen Lazarett des Heerlagers.

_Das Lager der Magier muss sich östlich von hier befinden._

Doch die Suche nach dem Schlüssel musste vorerst warten, denn im nächsten Moment sprangen zwei Hurlocks hinter einem Mauerstück hervor und griffen sie an. Alistair schlug einen von ihnen mit seinem Schwert nieder, während Zevran um den anderen herumtanzte und ihm seine Dolche in die Brust stach.

Alim formte einen Feuerball, doch zu Alistairs Überraschung warf er ihn in die Ferne. Erst nachdem sich der Krieger endgültig seines Hurlocks entledigt hatte, sah er sich um und entdeckte etwas weiter weg einen Genlock-Bogenschützen, der gerade zu einem Häuflein Asche zerfiel.

„Nun, das wären schon mal drei weniger“, meinte Alistair und wischte mit etwas Schnee das schwarze Blut von seiner Klinge ab.

„Sind noch mehr in der Gegend?“, fragte Wynne, was die beiden Grauen Wächter mit einem Nicken beantworteten.

„Bleibt wachsam“, befahl Alim und führte sie tiefer in die Ruine hinein.

Es war unübersehbar, dass die Dunkle Brut sich bereits seit Längerem in Ostagar aufhielt. Barrikaden aus Eisenplatten versperrten die meisten Durchgänge, überall lag Unrat herum und die Statuen aus Tevinter, die all die Jahrhunderte überdauert hatten, waren zu großen Teilen zerstört. Dazwischen fanden sie die ersten Leichen. Trotz der vielen Monate waren sie noch erstaunlich gut erhalten. Sah man einmal von den unübersehbaren Fraßspuren ab. Krähen hatten ihnen die Augen ausgepickt und Alistair war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre abgefressenen Gliedmaßen auf Wölfe oder die Dunkle Brut zurückzuführen waren. Ihre Lederrüstung kennzeichnete sie als Aschekrieger der königlichen Armee.

_Ob sie vom Schlachtfeld bis hierher fliehen konnten? Was mag mit ihren Hunden geschehen sein?_

Doch eigentlich war die Antwort darauf offensichtlich. Kein Aschekrieger Fereldens würde seinen Mabari zurücklassen, solange dieser noch am Leben war.

Die Hindernisse und die Wälle aus Schnee machten es ihnen schwer, ihren Weg durch die alte Festung zu finden. Sie betraten die Königshalle – soweit man ein paar halb verfallene Mauern ohne Decke so nennen konnte – und Alistair musste einen Moment schlucken, als ihn die Erinnerungen überkamen. Hier waren er und Alim sich das erste Mal begegnet. Hier hatte das Beitrittsritual stattgefunden, das den Elfen zum Grauen Wächter gemacht hatte. Und hier hatte der letzte Kriegsrat vor der Schlacht stattgefunden.

Alistair erinnerte sich daran, wie Cailan mit Duncan, Loghain und den anderen Heerführern die Strategie besprochen hatte. Und als er sich dieses Gespräch ins Gedächtnis rief, wurde ihm etwas bewusst, woran er bisher nie gedacht hatte.

Der Befehl, dass ausgerechnet Alistair das Leuchtfeuer für die Verstärkung entzünden sollte und nicht irgendein Fußsoldat … Es war nicht Duncan gewesen, der diesen Vorschlag geäußert hatte.

 _Es war Cailan_ , erinnerte sich Alistair plötzlich mit erschreckender Klarheit.

All die Monate war er verbittert gewesen, dass selbst Duncan ihn aufgrund seiner königlichen Abstammung anders behandelt und mit Absicht aus den schlimmsten Kämpfen herausgehalten hatte. Aber letztendlich hatte nicht nur sein Mentor ihn schützen wollen.

Sondern auch sein … Bruder.

Alistair wurde leicht schwindlig. Konnte das sein? Hatte Cailan von allen Grauen Wächtern bewusst ihn für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt, um sein Leben zu retten? Was hatte Alistair dem König wohl tatsächlich bedeutet? Vielleicht hatte Alim recht, und die beiden Halbbrüder verband mehr, als Alistair ahnte.

Er bekam keine Zeit, länger darüber nachzusinnen, denn schon tauchten weitere Genlocks und Hurlocks auf. Die ersten von ihnen metzelten sie ohne Probleme nieder, doch dann flog ihnen ein Arkaner Strahl entgegen.

_Verdammt, sie haben einen Magier!_

Es war überaus selten, dass ein Wesen der Dunklen Brut ausreichend Intelligenz entwickelte, um Zauber zu weben, doch es kam vor. Besonders in Zeiten einer Verderbnis.

Die Gruppe verfiel in ihr übliches Muster. Alim schickte Zauber gegen ihre Feinde, Alistair und Boss machten jeden nieder, der ihm zu nahe kam, Zevran stach auf alles ein, was sich in seiner Reichweite befand, und Wynne schützte sie alle mit ihren magischen Barrieren. Schließlich hatten sie auch diese Angriffswelle abgewehrt. Alistair wusste, dass es nicht die letzte gewesen war.

Sie besahen sich die Scheusale genauer. Viele von ihnen trugen Waffen und Rüstungen, die einst den fereldischen Soldaten gehört haben mussten.

 _Diese Bastarde müssen die Leichen nach der Schlacht geplündert haben!_ , dachte Alistair zornig.

Zuletzt betrachtete er den Hurlock-Magier – und stutzte. Die Rüstung, die er trug, bestand vollständig aus Eisen und Leder. Solide, aber billig. Die Rüstung eines einfachen fereldischen Fußsoldaten. Die einzige Ausnahme bildeten die Beinschienen. Sie wiesen filigrane Ornamente auf und waren unverkennbar aus hochwertigem Rotstahl gefertigt.

Alistair beugte sich über den Leichnam und betrachtete das Metall eingehend. Er war sich sicher, diese Beinschienen schon einmal gesehen zu haben, aber woher … Und dann fiel es ihm wieder ein und er fuhr entsetzt zurück.

_Diese Beinschienen gehörten Cailan! Sie waren Teil seiner Rüstung!_

Ohne nachzudenken, beugte sich Alistair zu dem Hurlock herab und löste die Schienen. Alim trat zu ihm und ging ihm schweigend zur Hand. Offenbar hatte auch er die rotgoldenen Rüstungsteile wiedererkannt. Nachdem sie sie von den Beinen des Hurlocks befreit hatten, band Alistair sie sich auf den Rücken. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass die Dunkle Brut Cailans Eigentum besudelte!

Sie gingen weiter und erreichten das ehemalige Lager der Aschekrieger. Alims Blick fiel auf die leeren Hundezwinger und Alistair war sich ziemlich sicher zu wissen, woran sein Freund dachte. Hier waren sie Boss zum ersten Mal begegnet. Auch der Mabari schien sich zu erinnern, denn er drückte sich an das Bein seines Herrn und wedelte ein paar Mal freudig mit dem Schwanz.

_Wenigstens eine gute Erinnerung in diesen Ruinen._

Doch es wurde ihnen nicht vergönnt, lange in ihr zu verweilen. Im nächsten Moment sprangen weitere Wesen der Dunklen Brut hervor und für eine ganze Weile waren sie damit beschäftigt, sich durch die Ruine zu kämpfen. Ganz Ostagar wimmelte praktisch vor den Scheusalen!

Während er einem Genlock den Schädel spaltete, fiel Alistairs Blick auf einen besonders großen Hurlock, der offenbar der Anführer dieser Truppe war. Oder genauer gesagt fiel Alistairs Blick auf den Schild, den er führte. Das Wappen zeigte zwei rote Hunde, von denen der rechte eine Axt und der linke ein Szepter in den Pfoten hielt. Über ihnen prangte eine goldene Krone.

Alistair kannte dieses Wappen. Und er kannte diesen Schild. Er wusste, dass er aus einem einzigen Drachenknochen gefertigt war und aus der besten Schmiede Denerims stammte. Der Graue Wächter brüllte vor Zorn und streckte den Hurlock-Kommandanten mit einem einzigen Hieb nieder.

_Sie haben nicht nur Cailans Rüstung geplündert, sondern auch seinen Schild! Wie können Sie es wagen!_

Alistairs Zorn beflügelte ihn und bald hatten sie auch diese Angriffswelle erfolgreich abgewehrt. Der Krieger hob Cailans Schild auf und steckte ihn in die Halterung auf seinem Rücken. Das zusätzliche Gewicht brachte ihn kurz ins Wanken, doch er weigerte sich, den Schild zurückzulassen. Keuchend wischten sich Alim und seine Gefährten den Schweiß von der Stirn. Dies war weitaus mehr als nur eine einfache Bergungsmission.

Immerhin hatten die Kämpfe sie tatsächlich bis zum Lager der Magier geführt. Überall lagen zerrissene Zelte und aufgebrochene Truhen herum und Wynne betrachtete traurig die Überreste des Banners des Zirkels. Um den Platz herum reihte sich ein halbes Dutzend Statuen, doch die mit dem losen Stein im Sockel war schnell gefunden. Angespannt sah Alistair ihrem Anführer dabei zu, wie er in die Lücke hinter dem Stein griff – und atmete erleichtert auf, als Alim einen goldenen Schlüssel in der Hand hielt. Ser Elric hatte die Wahrheit gesagt.

Das Zelt des Königs – oder das, was davon übrig war – lag nur ein paar Dutzend Meter entfernt. Dass es einst Cailan gehört hatte, wussten sie nur deshalb, weil sie sich an dessen Lage erinnerten, sonst deutete nichts darauf hin, wessen verwüstete Lagerstatt dies einst gewesen war. Sie mussten eine Weile zwischen all dem Schutt und dem Schnee wühlen, doch schließlich förderten sie die gesuchte Waffentruhe zutage.

Alistair erwartete halb, dass der Schlüssel nicht passte oder sich das Schloss bei der Kälte verzogen hatte, aber offenbar verstanden die königlichen Schmiedemeister ihr Handwerk. Mit einem Klicken öffnete sich die Truhe und offenbarte ihren Inhalt. Neugierig beugten sich Alim und seine Gefährten darüber und sahen hinein. Es schien sich nur ein einziger Gegenstand in der Truhe zu befinden: ein runenbesetztes Langschwert aus Drachenknochen.

„Marics Schwert“, flüsterte Alistair ehrfürchtig und nahm die Waffe aus der Truhe.

Eine solche Klinge hatte er noch nie gesehen. Die Schneide war tödlich scharf, trotz ihres Alters, die Runen leuchteten golden, das Gewicht war perfekt ausbalanciert und der Griff fühlte sich an, als wäre er nur für Alistairs Hand gefertigt worden.

„Diese Runen … Sie kommen mir bekannt vor“, sprach er schließlich. „Einige der Grauen Wächter haben sie auf ihren Waffen getragen. Dieses Schwert wurde geschmiedet, um Dunkle Brut zu töten.“

„Das Schwert eines Königs, gefertigt für die Aufgabe eines Grauen Wächters. Ich würde sagen, der Erbauer selbst hat dich zu dieser Waffe geführt, mein Freund“, meinte Alim lächelnd.

Alistair schluckte. Sollte er wirklich diese Klinge an sich nehmen? Zugegeben, er brauchte ein neues Schwert. Die Waffe, die er sich in Redcliffe geliehen hatte, taugte kaum zum Holzhacken. Aber dies hier war die legendäre Klinge König Marics! War er ihrer würdig? Könnte er …

„Also, wenn er das Schwert nicht will, ich nehm es gern“, unterbrach Zevran Alistairs Gedanke. Der Elf grinste und tat so, als wollte er nach der Waffe greifen. Doch Alistair kam ihm zuvor, indem er sie in die Schwertscheide auf seinen Rücken schob, direkt neben Cailans Schild. Die Klinge aus Redcliffe warf er achtlos beiseite.

„Gut, jetzt wo das geklärt ist …“, murmelte Alim und hantierte an der Truhe rum. „Fehlen nur noch die … irgendwo hier muss doch … Aha!“

Triumphierend betätigte der Magier einen Mechanismus und der Boden der Truhe klappte hoch. Darunter fand sich ein Stapel Briefe, alle versehen mit dem königlichen Wappen von Ferelden oder dem kaiserlichen Siegel von Orlais. Für eine Weile sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort, während sie die Papiere überflogen. Ihr Inhalt was unmissverständlich.

„Es ist also wahr“, rief Alistair schließlich aus. „Er hatte die Orlaisianer davon überzeugt, gemeinsam gegen die Dunkle Brut vorzugehen!“

„Kaiserin Celene hat lediglich noch auf seine Antwort gewartet“, bestätigte Wynne traurig.

„Eine Antwort, die niemals kam. Und auch niemals kommen wird. Dank Loghains Verrat!“ Und im nächsten Moment schlug Alistairs Wut in kalte Klarheit um.

_Der Grund, warum Loghain Cailan hintergangen und zum Sterben zurückgelassen hat … Es waren diese Briefe!_

Plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn. Loghains Hass auf die Orlaisianer war legendär, immerhin hatte er mehr als ein Jahrzehnt gegen die Besatzer gekämpft. Wenn er dahintergekommen war, dass Cailan heimlich mit Kaiserin Celene verhandelt hatte ... Loghain musste es wie ein Verrat des Königs an seinem eigenen Land vorgekommen sein.

_In seinen Augen lieferte Cailan Ferelden dem alten Feind aus. Und das konnte er nicht zulassen. Für Loghain war Orlais eine schlimmere Bedrohung als die Dunkle Brut._

Alistair musste an sich halten, um nicht vor Zorn zu schreien. Auch wenn er Loghains Beweggründe nun kannte, verfluchte er dessen Verbohrtheit. Glaubte der Teyrn allen Ernstes, Ferelden könnte diese Verderbnis ohne Verbündete überstehen?

Beim Erbauer, Alistair würde selbst vor dem Reich von Tevinter einen Kniefall machen, wenn es ihnen half, den Erzdämon zu vernichten!

Sorgsam verstauten sie die Dokumente in Alims Rucksack. Vielleicht ließe sich damit Loghains Verrat an Cailan beweisen. Aber Alistair war bewusst, dass viele Adelige Fereldens über das Bündnis mit Orlais ebenso empört wären wie Loghain. Sie mussten diese Briefe mit Bedacht einsetzen, um ihrem Feind nicht in die Hände zu spielen. Es war gut, dass sie jetzt in sicherer Verwahrung waren.

Zögerlich trat Alistair von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sie hatten erledigt, weshalb sie hergekommen waren. Es gab keinen Grund, länger in Ostagar zu verweilen. Dennoch widerstrebte es ihm, bereits umzukehren.

Offenbar standen ihm seine Gedanken auf der Stirn geschrieben, denn Alim sah ihn wissend an.

„Du willst ihn suchen, nicht wahr?“

Keiner ihrer Gefährten musste fragen, wer gemeint war. Alistair nickte.

„Du hast Elrics letzte Worte gehört. Und er hatte recht! Cailan … Wenn die Chance besteht, seinen Leichnam zu bergen, sollten wir es tun.“

Alim musterte ihn einen Moment nachdenklich und nickte schließlich.

„In Ordnung. Dazu müssen wir auf das Schlachtfeld. Wie kommen wir von hier am schnellsten ins Tal?“

„Durch den östlichen Teil der Ruine“, erwiderte Wynne. „Über den Hochweg, vorbei am Turm von Ishal und hinein in die Wälder. Dort führt ein Pfad den Berg hinunter.“

„Dann ist das unser Weg“, meinte Alim. „Bleibt wachsam. Es ist noch mehr Dunkle Brut in der Nähe.“

Diese Worte erwiesen sich bald als Prophezeiung, als sie erneut von Hurlocks und Genlocks attackiert wurden. Alistair schwang Marics Schwert und war verblüfft, wie mühelos die Klinge durch das Fleisch der Dunklen Brut schnitt. Diese Waffe war wahrhaftig für eine Verderbnis geschmiedet worden.

Nach einigen Kämpfen erreichten sie schließlich den Hochweg, der in den östlichen Teil Ostagars führte. Alistair hatte beinahe vergessen, wie gewaltig die steinerne Brücke war. Weit unter ihnen sah er das Tal, in dem die Schlacht stattgefunden hatte.

Er erinnerte sich, wie er und Alim an jenem Abend über den Hochweg gerannt waren. Bogenschützen und Ballisten hatten die Dunkle Brut von oben beschossen, während diese ihre Katapulte auf die steinerne Brücke gerichtet hatten. Er erinnerte sich an die Einschläge der riesigen Geschosse, die ihn und Alim von den Füßen gerissen hatten, und wie sie taumelnd wieder auf die Füße gekommen waren, immer in dem Bestreben, den Turm von Ishal zu erreichen und ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Die Spuren des Kampfes waren immer noch deutlich zu sehen, doch der Hochweg hatte standgehalten.

_Zum Glück verstanden die alten Vints was vom Bauen._

Sie schritten langsam über die Brücke, die Waffen erhoben. Auf dem langen Weg über das Tal gab es keine Deckung und sollte die Dunkle Brut sie hier angreifen, wären sie in einer äußerst ungünstigen Position. Alistairs drehte immer wieder den Kopf nach hinten, um sicherzugehen, dass ihnen kein Genlock oder Hurlock folgte.

So bemerkte er erst, was sich vor ihnen befand, als er Alims entsetztes Keuchen vernahm.

„Was ist …“, begann Alistair und wandte seinen Blick nach vorn. Und dann blieb ihm die Frage im Hals stecken.

Sie hatten die Mitte der Brücke erreicht, welche sich an dieser Stelle zu einer Plattform verbreiterte. Am Tag der Schlacht hatten hier die Ballisten und andere Kriegsgeräte der Fereldener gestanden. Doch diese waren nun verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Dunkle Brut sie fortgeschafft. Und an ihrer Stelle hatten die Scheusale ein grausiges Monument errichtet.

Zwei große, sich überkreuzende Säulen erhoben sich auf der Plattform und an ihnen hing ein einzelner Leichnam. Unzählige Pfähle und Nägel hielten den Körper des Toten an seinem Platz, um ihn zur Schau zu stellen. Bis auf einen blutigen Lendenschurz war der Mann vollkommen nackt. Die blasse Haut war übersät von Wunden und Alistair fragte sich, welche davon letztendlich zum Tod geführt haben mochten. Solche Überlegungen anzustellen, war leichter, als den Blick zu heben und dem Toten ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ein Gesicht, das dem seinen so ähnlich war.

Sie hatten den Leichnam des Königs gefunden.


	18. Totenbeschwörung

Einige Herzschläge lang sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort, während sie Cailans geschundenen Körper betrachteten. Etwas war seltsam. Von den tiefen Wunden abgesehen war er unversehrt. Trotz der vielen Monate zeigte der Leichnam keine Spur von Verwesung. Es sah so aus, als wäre der König erst vor wenigen Stunden gestorben.

„Das ist irgendein Zauber“, beantwortete Wynne die unausgesprochene Frage. „Diese Schule der Magie ist mir nicht bekannt.“

Alistair nickte beklommen und rang nach Worten. „Wir sollten ihm den Erbauer übergeben“, sprach er mit belegter Stimme.

Er und Alim traten einen Schritt vor, doch im gleichen Moment umspielte ein purpurner Schimmer den Leichnam und zu Alistairs Entsetzen riss der tote König Mund und Augen auf. Es sah aus, als würde er schreien, doch nur ein gurgelnder, röchelnder Laut entwich seiner Kehle. Das Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und der ganze Körper bäumte sich gegen die Pfähle auf, die ihn festhielten.

„Beim Erbauer! Was …“, rief Alistair. Alim drehte sich um und deutete in die Ferne.

„Dort drüben!“

Am anderen Ende der Brücke stand ein Genlock-Magier. Er wirbelte einen knöchernen Stab herum, der in dem gleichen purpurnen Licht schimmerte wie Cailans Leichnam. Im nächsten Moment brach eine verweste Hand aus dem Boden und ein Dutzend Skelette grub sich langsam aus dem Schnee. Sie taumelten einen Moment, orientierten sich und stürmten dann auf Alim und seine Gefährten zu.

„Dieser Genlock ist ein Nekromant!“, rief Alim entsetzt und sandte einen Feuerball gegen die Untoten. Und noch einen. Und noch einen. Der Nekromant wob ununterbrochen seine Beschwörungen. Mit jeder erhoben sich neue Untote aus der Erde und wann immer sie eine Gruppe besiegt hatten, griff schon die nächste Welle an.

 _Als wären wir wieder in Redcliffe_ , dachte Alistair grimmig.

Doch offenbar schnitt Marics Schwert ebenso gut durch faulende Knochen wie durch Dunkle Brut. Zevran machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, mit seinen Messern auf die Gerippe einzustechen. Stattdessen packte er ein Skelett nach dem anderen und stieß es ohne Finesse über den Rand der Brücke, sodass es nach langem Fall unten im Tal zerschmetterte. Alim warf wie üblich mit Feuerbällen um sich und Boss verbiss sich in jedes Skelett, das seinem Herrn zu nahe kam.

Als sie sich auch des letzten Untoten entledigt hatten, drehte der Nekromant um und floh.

„Schnell! Wir dürfen ihn nicht entkommen lassen!“, rief Alim und sprintete los.

Alistair warf einen kurzen Blick auf Cailans Leichnam, der glücklicherweise wieder still war. Auch das purpurne Licht war erloschen.

_Verzeiht mir, mein König. Wir kommen zurück._

Dann setzte er mit seinen Gefährten zur Verfolgung an. Sie überquerten den Rest der Brücke ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, doch auf der anderen Seite wartete die nächste Gruppe Dunkler Brut auf sie.

„Wir sind heute richtig beliebt, nicht wahr?“, scherzte Zevran, aber Alistair war nicht zu Späßen aufgelegt. Nicht, wenn er gegen stinkende Hurlocks und Genlocks kämpfen musste, die es wagten, die Uniformen Fereldens zu tragen. Und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, waren die Handschuhe des hässlichen Kommandanten aus Rotstahl! Offenbar hatten sie einen weiteren Teil von Cailans Rüstung gefunden. Langsam, aber sicher machte sich die Erschöpfung in ihnen breit und der Kampf dauerte deutlich länger als sonst. Ihr einziger Trost war, dass sich der Nekromant nicht wieder hatte blicken lassen.

Als auch dieses Gefecht endlich vorüber war, sanken Alim, Zevran und Wynne erschöpft in den Schnee und rangen nach Atem. Alistair jedoch schritt auf den Leichnam des Hurlock-Kommandanten zu und entriss ihm Cailans Handschuhe. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum es ihm unmöglich war, die Rüstung des Königs in den Händen der Dunklen Brut zu lassen. Ihm war, als sei er besessen.

„Wir müssen weiter“, rief er seinen Gefährten zu, die stöhnend auf dem Boden hockten. „Wir müssen diesen Nekromanten einholen!“

Alim sah ihn aus müden Augen an und öffnete schon den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders. Resignierend nickte er und erhob sich. Zevran tat es ihm gleich und half Wynne auf die Beine. Die alte Frau keuchte und griff in die Tasche mit ihren Arzneien. Sie holte eine große Flasche hervor und reichte sie ihrem Anführer.

„Trinkt das. Jeder von Euch einen Schluck.“

Alistair hatte schon lange gelernt, nicht mit Wynne zu streiten, und so tat er, wie ihm geheißen. Das Gebräu schmeckte säuerlich und hinterließ ein pelziges Gefühl auf der Zunge, doch im nächsten Moment spürte der Krieger, wie die Erschöpfung aus seinen Gliedern wich.

Auch seine Gefährten wirkten wieder kräftiger. Alim sah sich um.

„Habt ihr gesehen, wohin der Nekromant geflohen ist?“

Zevran, Wynne und Alistair schüttelten den Kopf, doch Boss bellte aufgeregt und rannte los. Sie folgten dem Hund und als er sah, in welche Richtung sie liefen, spürte Alistair Galle in sich aufsteigen.

_Der Turm von Ishal. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können. Uns bleibt heute auch nichts erspart._

Sie passierten das Tor, das in den Vorhof des Turms führte. An dieser Stelle war ihm und Alim damals die Turmwache entgegengekommen und hatte ihnen panisch berichtet, dass der Turm von der Dunklen Brut überrannt worden war.

Diesmal empfing sie kein fereldischer Soldat, sondern – wie könnte es anders sein – weitere Hurlocks und Genlocks. Unter Letzteren befand sich ein Magier, doch vom Nekromanten war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Er musste bereits in den Turm geflohen sein.

Dank Wynnes Tinktur waren ihre Kräfte zu einem Großteil wiederhergestellt und rasch fiel ein Feind nach dem anderen. Gerade als Alistairr glaubte, auch diese Gruppe endgültig vernichtet zu haben, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln einen Schatten, der wie aus dem Nichts hinter Alim auftauchte. Glücklicherweise hatte auch Zevran die Gefahr bemerkt und schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig den anderen Elfen wegzustoßen. Die messerscharfen Klauen der Bestie durchschnitten die Luft, wo Alim eben noch gestanden hatte. Wütend zischte sie und stieß einen klagenden Schrei aus.

„Kreischer!“, rief Alistair. Reflexartig drehte er sich um und schwang sein Schwert. Wie er erwartet hatte, traf seine Klinge einen weiteren Kreischer, der sich im Schatten versucht hatte, an ihn heranzuschleichen. Wie die anderen Wesen der Dunklen Brut fiel auch dieses sofort unter Marics Schwert.

Die beiden Elfen versuchten, sich des zweiten Kreischers zu erwehren, doch anscheinend hatte Zevran endlich jemanden gefunden, der ihm in Schnelligkeit und Gewandheit ebenbürtig war. Erst als Alim die Kreatur mit Magie einfror, schafften sie es sie niederzuringen und ihr eine Klinge in den Hals zu rammen. Keuchend wischte sich ihr Anführer den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Was waren das für Dinger?“, fragte er und betrachtete verwundert den Kadaver seines gerade getöteten Feindes.

„Kreischer“, antwortete Alistair. „Sie gehören ebenfalls zur Dunklen Brut, sind aber fast so selten wie Oger. Größer als Genlocks, kleiner als Hurlocks und schneller als beide zusammen. Und sie lieben es aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen.“

Alim sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Genlocks, Hurlocks, Oger, Kreischer … Wie viele verschiedene Arten der Dunklen Brut gibt es denn noch?“

Alistair vergaß oft, dass der Elf nie richtig in ihren Orden und all sein Wissen eingeführt worden war. Immerhin waren noch am Tag seines Beitritts fast alle Grauen Wächter, die ihn hätten lehren können, gefallen.

_Und ich habe mich wohl auch nicht gerade bemüht, ihm alles zu sagen, was ich über die Dunkle Brut weiß._

Beschämt rieb sich Alistair den Nacken.

„Nun, das sind die, die ich kenne. Dazu kommen die vielen Wesen, die von der Dunklen Brut verdorben wurden: meistens Tiere oder Ghouls. Und natürlich der Erzdämon selbst. Oh, und die anderen Grauen Wächtern haben mir von den Brutmüttern erzählt.“

„Brutmütter?!“, fragte Alim ungläubig. Alistair zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe nie eine von ihnen gesehen, aber es heißt, sie leben irgendwo in den Tiefen Wegen. Sie gebären die Dunkle Brut, nehme ich an.“

„Nimmst du an?“, wiederholte sein Freund trocken.

„Ich bin nur sechs Monate länger bei den Wächtern als du!“, verteidigte sich Alistair kleinlaut. „Mir hatten sie auch noch nicht alles beigebracht.“

„So interessant, wie diese Lehrstunde sein mag“, unterbrach sie Zevran. „Aber vielleicht solltet Ihr den Grundkurs für Graue Wächter auf später verschieben. Ich glaube, wir haben einen Totenbeschwörer zu fangen.“

Grummelnd stimmte Alim ihm zu und führte die Gruppe zum Turm. Das Bauwerk sah nicht anders aus als damals, doch das stimmte Alistair nicht gerade fröhlicher. Beim ersten Mal waren er und Alim angegriffen worden, kaum dass sie die Türschwelle überquert hatten.

Und auch diesmal war es nicht anders. In einem Moment betraten sie das Innere des Turms und im nächsten wurden sie von Hurlocks und Genlocks willkommen geheißen. Und kaum waren diese bezwungen, gesellte sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch ein Oger hinzu!

 _Warum nochmal haben wir die anderen zurückgelassen? Sten und Shale hätten sich sicher gefreut, endlich mal einen Gegner in ihrer Größe zu haben!_ , dachte Alistaur frustriert, während er versuchte, den grapschenden Händen des Ungetüms zu entkommen.

Zum Glück hatten sie auf ihrer Reise reichlich Übung mit großen Feinden bekommen und zusammen mit Alims Eiszauber streckte Marics Klinge die Bestie schnell nieder.

Sie folgten Boss‘ Nase und durchsuchten das Untergeschoss des Turms, wobei sie immer wieder von kleinen Gruppen attackiert wurden. Offenbar hatten die meisten der Dunklen Brut hier ihr Lager aufgeschlagen. Alim und seine Gefährten fanden Waffen, verbeulte Rüstungen und abgenagte Knochen. In einer Ecke lagen Brocken von blutigem Fleisch und beim näheren Hinsehen erkannte Alistair die gehäuteten Körper von Menschen.

Ihm wurde schlecht. Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag.

 _Lass uns diesen Nekromanten zur Strecke bringen und dann von hier verschwinden! Ich hab für den Rest meines Lebens genug von Ostagar!_ , fluchte er innerlich, während er einem toten Hurlock Cailans Brutspanzer abnahm. Zu seiner Überraschung bot Zevran sich an, diesen für ihn auf dem Rücken zu tragen, da Alistair inzwischen hoffnungslos überladen war. Dankbar nickte er dem Elfen zu und half ihm, das schwere Rüstungsteil festzubinden.

Sie gingen weiter und schließlich blieb Boss vor einem großen Loch im Boden stehen, das in ein unterirdisches Tunnelsystem zu führen schien. Alistair erinnerte sich daran, wie die Turmwache an jenem Tag gemeint hatte, die Dunkle Brut sei von dort gekommen. Damals hatten er und Alim sich nicht weiter um den Tunnel gekümmert. Sie hatten es zu eilig gehabt, zur Turmspitze zu gelangen und das Leuchtfeuer rechtzeitig zu entzünden.

Nun aber stiegen sie hinab und der faulige Gestank, der ihnen entgegenwehte, verschlug Alistair den Atem. Sie befanden sich dem Anschein nach im Kellergeschoss des Turms, doch offenbar war seit Jahrhunderten kein Mensch mehr hier unten gewesen. Riesige Baumwurzeln hatten das Mauerwerk durchbrocken und überall fanden sich mannshohe Spinnweben.

_Hoffentlich ist der einzige Grund für ihre Größe, dass die Spinnen – kleine, normal große Spinnen! – hier unten viel Zeit hatten, ungestört daran zu arbeiten._

Doch natürlich wurde diese Hoffnung zunichte gemacht. Während sie dem Tunnel folgten, der sie immer weiter bergab führte, machten sie mehrfach Bekanntschaften mit den Erbauern der Netze. Und selbst für Riesenspinnen waren diese Exemplare äußerst angriffslustig. Der faulige Geruch, der von den Tieren ausging, verriet ihm auch wieso.

_Großartig, als wenn hundegroße Spinnen nicht schon widerlich genug sind, sie müssen auch noch die Verderbnis in sich tragen!_

„Oh, mi Amor, du führst mich wirklich an die bezaubersten Orte aus“, meinte Zevran und zupfte sich angewidert ein paar Spinnweben aus den Haaren. Allem Anschein nach war auch der Elf von den Krabbeltieren nicht sonderlich angetan.

Alim verkniff sich eine Antwort und deutete nach vorn. Der Tunnel wurde heller, sie mussten ganz in der Nähe des Ausgangs sein. Sie traten durch einen Bogen und standen auf einer verschneiten Ebene. Hoch über ihnen erstreckte sich die steinerne Brücke und die Ruine der Festung. Sie waren im Tal.

 _Hier hat damals die Schlacht stattgefunden_ , dachte Alistair und sah sich um. Die Bäume am Rand des Feldes waren angesengt und teilweise zersplittert. Zerstörte Kriegsmaschinen lagen herum und trotz des vielen Schnees hing der unverkennbare Geruch von Verwesung in der Luft. Alistair mochte sich nicht vorstellen, wie viele Leichen noch immer unter der weißen Decke lagen.

„Seht!“, rief Zevran und lenkte den Krieger von seinen Gedanken ab. Mitten auf dem ehemaligen Schlachtfeld stand der Nekromant und sah sie an, als hätte er nur auf sie gewartet. Und im nächsten Moment wurde auch klar weshalb, als sich der vertraute purpurne Schimmer über die Ebene ausbreitete und sich langsam Gestalten aus dem Schnee erhoben.

_Verdammt! Ein Totenbeschwörer auf einem Feld voller Leichen, das musste ja so kommen!_

Unter den Untoten befanden sich gleichermaßen Dunkle Brut und fereldische Soldaten, aber es waren viel weniger, als Alistair erwartet hatte. Kaum mehr als zwei Dutzend. Dabei mussten auf diesem Feld Tausende gefallen sein. Vielleicht reichte die Macht des Nekromanten nicht aus, um alle Leichen heraufzubeschwören.

_Oder die Gerüchte sind wahr und die Dunkle Brut zieht ihre toten Feinde wirklich unter die Erde, um sie dort zu fressen. Die toten … und die verwundeten._

Alistair lief es kalt den Rücken runter, während er und seine Gefährten sich gegen den Angriff wappneten. Die Kälte und der Schnee machten die Untoten träge und so gelang es Alim etwa ein Drittel von ihnen bereits mit seinen Feuerzaubern auszuschalten, bevor die ersten sie erreicht hatten. Trotzdem waren noch genug Gegner übrig, um sie eine Weile zu beschäftigen, und der Nekromant schien nicht müßig zu werden, immer neue Leichen heraufzubeschwören.

„Das nimmt einfach kein Ende“, fluchte Zevran, während er mit seinen Dolchen wieder und wieder auf totes Fleisch einstach.

„Wir müssen diesen Nekromanten ausschalten“, stimmte ihm Alim grimmig zu und sandte einen Frostzauber gegen einen halbverwesten Hurlock.

„Vielleicht kann ich … Gebt mir eine Minute Deckung!“, rief Wynne und zog sich etwas zurück. Dann hob sie ihren Stab und begann eine Zauberformel zu murmeln.

Zum Glück war untote Dunkle Brut noch dümmer als lebende Dunkle Brut, daher kümmerte sich keiner ihrer Feinde um die Magierin. Nicht solange der Menschenkrieger, der Hund und die beiden Elfen so viel lohnendere Ziele abgaben.

Es dauerte länger als eine Minute, doch schließlich beendete die Magierin ihre Beschwörung. Am anderen Ende des Feldes, direkt unter den Füßen des Nekromanten, erschien ein leuchtender Bannkreis. Der Genlock schrie überrascht auf und versuchte fortzulaufen, doch seine Füße klebten fest auf dem Mal.

„Jetzt kann er nicht mehr fliehen!“, rief Alim und wandte sich an Zevran. „Geh! Wir halten dir den Rücken frei!“

Der Schurke nickte und löste den Gurt, der Cailans Brustpanzer auf seinem Rücken hielt. Die Rüstung fiel in den Schnee. Mit gezücktem Dolch sprintete Zevran über das Feld und wich dabei geschickt den Untoten aus, die versuchten, nach ihm zu greifen. Der Nekromant sah die Gefahr kommen und sandte einen Arkanen Pfeil in Zevrans Richtung, doch dieser prallte wirkungslos an Alims Magieschild ab. Als der Schurke nur noch ein paar Meter entfernt war, verfiel der Genlock in Panik. Mit lautem Schrei wirbelte er seinen Stab umher und sandte eine neue Welle von purpurner Magie in den Boden. Doch schon im nächsten Moment war Zevran heran und schlitzte dem Nekromanten die Kehle auf. Mit einem Röcheln ging er zu Boden und starb.

Und im gleichen Moment erhob sich in der Mitte des Schlachtfelds eine hünenhafte Gestalt aus dem Schnee. Offenbar hatte der letzte Zauber des Nekromanten sein Ziel gefunden. Während sie die restlichen Untoten niedermachten, beobachtete Alistair mit Entsetzen, wie sich der massige Kadaver eines Ogers aus der Erde erhob. Das Ungetüm war übel zugerichtet. Sein rechter Arm hing nutzlos herab, eines seiner Hörner war abgebrochen und zahlreiche Wunden bedeckten seinen Körper. Mitten aus seiner Brust ragte der Griff eines Schwertes und direkt darüber steckte ein Dolch.

_Wer auch immer diesen Oger erlegt hat, hat seine Aufgabe gründlich gemacht._

Zevran war am nähesten an der Bestie dran. Leichtfüßig tänzelte er um den Oger herum und stach schnell wie eine Schlange auf seine Füße ein. Immer und immer wieder. Alistair wunderte sich zunächst, was der Elf damit bezweckte. Immerhin wussten sie alle inzwischen, dass ein paar Messerstiche kaum ausreichten, um einen Oger ernsthaft zu verletzen. Und einen _bereits toten_ Oger erst recht nicht. Doch gerade als Alim und Alistair den letzten auferstandenen Hurlock vernichteten, sackte das Ungetüm auf die Knie.

_Er hat ihm die Fußsehnen durchtrennt!_

Das war clever. Da sich nun auch Alistair und Alim in den Kampf einmischten, dauerte es nicht mehr lange, den Oger niederzuringen. Während Zevran die Hand des Scheusals mit seinem Dolch in den Boden nagelte, hob Alistair sein Schwert und hieb ihm mit einem einzigen Schlag den Kopf ab. Sofort erstarrte der Körper und sackte wieder leblos zu Boden.

Keuchend standen sie um den Kadaver herum und rangen um Atem. Es war vorbei. Der Nekromant war tot, der Oger war tot, die übrige Dunkle Brut war tot und die Untoten waren … nun ja, _wieder_ tot. Sie hatten die wichtigen Dokumente gefunden, Alistair hatte Cailans Rüstung geborgen und nun, da es in Ostagar wieder friedlich war, könnten sie endlich den König zur letzten Ruhe betten.

Doch offenbar wollte der Erbauer Alistair an diesem Tag noch ein letztes Mal Kummer bereiten.

Es war purer Zufall. Ein Sonnenstrahl fiel auf den Schwertknauf in der Brust des Ogers und blendete Alistair. Ansonsten hätte er der Waffe vermutlich keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt, aber so beugte er sich neugierig hinunter und zog das Schwert und den Dolch aus dem Kadaver.

Das schwarze Blut machte es schwer etwas zu erkennen, doch Alistair glaubte Rotstahl und Silberit zu sehen. Dies waren äußerst wertvolle Waffen. Er nahm etwas Schnee und reinigte die Klingen. Und als er die eingeprägten Greifen sah, traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz.

Er kannte dieses Schwert. Und er kannte diesen Dolch. Und er kannte den Mann, dem sie einst gehört hatten. Dem besten Mann, den Alistair jemals gekannt hatte. Dies waren Duncans Waffen. Der Kommandant der Grauen Wächter hatte seinen letzten Kampf gegen diesen Oger gefochten.

Alistair hatte geglaubt, schon lange alle Tränen für seinen Freund und Mentor vergossen zu haben, doch hier – an dem Ort, an dem Duncan seine letzte Schlacht geschlagen hatte – rannen sie ihm wieder über die Wangen. Alistair beweinte den Kommandanten, er beweinte seinen König und er beweinte die vielen namenlosen Soldaten, die nie aus Ostagar zurückgekehrt waren.

Falls irgendeiner seiner Gefährten seine Tränen bemerkte, entschieden sie sich, nichts zu sagen.

Schweigend standen sie um den Scheiterhaufen herum und sahen zu, wie Cailans Körper langsam von den Flammen verzehrt wurde, mit Duncans Waffen an seiner Seite. Nun würde ihr König seinen Platz an der Seite des Erbauers einnehmen können.

„Mögest du Frieden finden … mein Bruder“, flüsterte Alistair. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis sie genügend Holz für die Einäscherung herbeigeschafft hatten. Zevran und Wynne hatten derweil ihre restlichen Gefährten geholt und sie über die Ereignisse an diesem Tag unterrichtet.

Jeder von ihnen zollte dem gefallenen König seinen Respekt, selbst Shale und Morrigan. Doch als der Scheiterhaufen kaum mehr als ein Häufchen glühender Kohlen war, spürte er die wachsende Ungeduld seiner Gefährten. Sie wollten aufbrechen. Es waren noch etwa zwei Stunden bis Sonnenuntergang und Morrigan meinte, sie könnten vor Einbruch der Nacht einen geeigneten Lagerplatz in den Wäldern erreichen.

Doch erst als Alim seine Hand auf Alistairs Schulter legte, war dieser in der Lage sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen. Mit einem Nicken beantwortet er die unausgesprochene Frage seines Freundes und wandte sich ab. Offenbar nahm Morrigan dies als Zeichen für ihren Aufbruch, denn sofort setzte sie sich an die Spitze der Gruppe und führte sie zurück in die Korcari-Wildnis.

Einige Stunden später hatten sie ihr Lager auf einer versteckten Lichtung aufgeschlagen und Alistair fand sich wieder einmal auf Wachposten. Diesmal jedoch machte es ihm nichts aus. Denn obwohl er erschöpft war, war er sich sicher, dass er in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf finden könnte. Dazu kreisten seine Gedanken viel zu sehr um den heutigen Tag. Dass sich bald darauf Alim zu ihm gesellte, war keine Überraschung. Was ihn jedoch erstaunte, war das, was der Elf in der Hand hielt.

„Den habe ich im Tal gefunden, in der Nähe des Ogers“, sagte Alim und reichte ihm den schimmernden Helm. „Er ist aus Rotstahl und von der gleichen Art wie der Rest der Rüstung, also nahm ich an, dass …“

Alistair nickte. Er hatte völlig vergessen, dass zu Cailans Rüstung auch ein Helm gehört hatte. Der König hatte ihn fast nie getragen, doch bei der Schlacht musste er ihn aufgehabt haben.

„Danke“, meinte er an seinen Freund gerichtet. „Ich weiß selbst nicht, warum es mir so wichtig war, seine Rüstung zusammen zu sammeln. Ich konnte sie einfach nicht zurücklassen.“

Alim zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sprach. „Wynne und Leliana haben alle Teile gereinigt. Offenbar kennt Wynne da ein paar nützliche Zauber. Und du brauchst dringend eine bessere Rüstung.“

Stirnrunzelnd sah Alistair ihn an.

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Aber der Gedanke, dass jemand wie ich Cailans Rüstung tragen soll …“

„Es ist die Rüstung eines Königs“, unterbrach ihn Alim bestimmt. „Und du _bist_ ein König, auch wenn du noch nicht auf dem Thron sitzt.“

„Aber ich …“

„Hör auf so zu tun, als wärst du nicht würdig! Denn das bist du!“, meinte der Elf ungehalten und sah ihn mit strengem Blick an. Verlegen rieb sich Alistair den Nacken.

„Nun, ich … Ich schätze, wenn wir wollen, dass die Adeligen mich als ihren König anerkennen, kann es nicht schaden, wie einer auszusehen.“

Der Elf grinste und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Gute Entscheidung, mein Freund. Du solltest sie gleich morgen anlegen. Wer weiß, was für einen Empfang uns Morrigans Mutter bereitet.“

„Was glaubst du, wie groß stehen die Chancen, dass Leliana ihr einfach einen Pfeil ins Herz jagen kann und die Sache ist damit gegessen?“

Alim schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will erst mit Flemeth reden. Hören, was sie selbst dazu zu sagen hat.“

Alistair seufzte schwer. Warum überraschte ihn das so gar nicht?

„Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?“

„Ach komm, Alistair. Hexe oder nicht, wir sind zu acht und sie ist allein“, meinte der Elf unbekümmert. „Und sie ist alt. Was kann im schlimmsten Fall passieren?“


	19. Die Gunst eines Paragons

„Es tut mir leid.“

„Ich weiß. Das sagtest du bereits. Dreimal.“

„Wirklich, Alistair, es tut mir ehrlich leid.“

„Schon gut. Ich verzeihe dir.“

„Wirklich? Es … klingt irgendwie nicht danach.“

„Nicht? Nun vielleicht liegt das daran, dass ich _immer noch sauer_ auf dich bin!“

„Aber warum …“

„‚Sie ist nur eine alte Frau, Alistair. Wir sind zu acht und sie ist allein, Alistair. Was soll schon Schlimmes passieren, Alistair? Die alten Geschichten übertreiben, Alistair.‘ _Wirklich?!_ Du musstest es einfach beschreien, oder?“

„Hey, woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass Flemeth eine Gestaltwandlerin war?“

„Ja, woher nur? Vielleicht durch die Tatsache, dass _ihre eigene Tochter_ eine Gestaltwandlerin ist? Du weißt schon, die Tochter, die alle ihre Zauber _von ihrer Mutter_ gelernt hat?!“

„Zu meiner Verteidigung, Morrigan hat sich nie in etwas Größeres verwandelt als ein Bär.“

„Das Vieh war deutlich größer als ein Bär, Alim!“

„Ja nun, ich gebe zu, Flemeth war vielleicht doch etwas mächtiger, als ich …“

„Ein Drache, Alim! Ein verdammter, feuerspeiender Drache! Und von der Größe her würde ich sogar behaupten, ein _hoher_ Drache!“

„Nun, man konnte Flemeth nicht vorwerfen, sie hätte keine Ambitionen gehabt.“

„Das war unser zweiter Kampf gegen einen Drachen. In einem Monat!“

„Wir haben gesiegt.“

„In _einem Monat_ , Alim!“

„Sieh es mal so, das ist eine gute Übung für unseren Kampf gegen den Erzdämon.“

„Danke, darauf kann ich gerne verzichten.“

„Und Morrigan war uns sehr dankbar, dass wir ihr diesen Gefallen getan und damit ihr Leben gerettet haben. Sie steht tief in unserer Schuld. Dir ist sie auch dankbar.“

„Hat sie dir das gesagt?“

„…“

„Alim?“

„Nicht … mit Worten. Aber ich bin sicher, tief in ihrem Inneren empfindet sie auch dir gegenüber Dankbarkeit.“

„Uh-huh.“

„Sie hat seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr damit gedroht, dich zu vergiften. Das ist ein Anfang, würde ich sagen.“

„Ich bin überwältigt von ihrer Rührseligkeit.“

„Wäre es dir lieber, sie wäre dir vor Dankbarkeit um den Hals gefallen? Du hast Schiss vor ihr.“

„Was?! Ich habe nicht …“

„Alistair.“

„Na gut, ich finde sie … etwas gruselig.“

„Warum? Weil sie dich mit einer Handbewegung in eine Nacktschnecke verwandeln kann oder weil sie fast so wenig anhat wie Boss?“

„Ich weiß nicht, was du …“

„Erzähl mir nicht, du würdest sie nicht hin und wieder anstarren.“

„Ja, nun … ich … Ich meine, schau dir ihre Kleidung an! Mich wundert es, dass sie im Frostgipfelgebirge nicht erfroren ist!“

„Natürlich. Das ist der einzige Grund, sie anzustarren. Das und die Tatsache, dass ihre Brüste nur von einem handbreiten Streifen Stoff verdeckt werden.“

„Klingt für mich so, als würdest du selber starren!“

„Um das zu bemerken, muss man nicht starren, Alistair. Und du solltest mittlerweile wissen, dass meine Vorlieben woanders liegen.“

„Ich weiß mehr über deine Vorlieben, als ich je wissen wollte, vielen Dank! Könnt ihr beiden das nächste Mal eure Aktivitäten aufs Zelt beschränken? Vorzugsweise drinnen?“

„Wir haben uns entschuldigt! Und wir hatten nicht geplant, dort am Bach … Nun, Zevran, war etwas aufgebracht.“

„Aufgebracht?“

„Ja. Er hat mich angeschrien, ich habe zurück geschrien, eines führte zum anderen und im nächsten Moment … ähm, ja …“

„Warum war er aufgebracht?“

„Die Kurzform? Offenbar mag er Drachen ebenso wenig wie du. Und noch weniger mag er es, wenn mich ein Drache mit seinem Schwanz zwanzig Meter durch die Luft schleudert.“

„Ich muss sagen, das war wirklich kein schöner Anblick. Du kannst froh sein, dass du in diesem Sumpf gelandet bist.“

„Erinnere mich nicht daran! Meine Haare riechen immer noch nach Moder.“

„Solltest du auf die Idee kommen, sie dir heute Abend am Bach zu waschen, tu mir einen Gefallen: Lass Zevran im Lager.“

„Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, mein Freund.“

Im Vergleich zu den Strapazen der letzten Wochen war der Weg nach Orzammar beinahe erholsam und Alistair genoss die Leichtigkeit, mit der er und Alim Scherze trieben. Es gab keine Banditen, keine dunkle Brut, keine verrückten Kultisten und zu ihrer aller Überraschung nicht mal einen neuen Attentatsversuch. Nach den Ereignissen in Ostagar tat ein bisschen Unbeschwertheit allen gut und seit Morrigan nicht mehr befürchten musste, in nächster Zeit ihren Körper zu verlieren, waren selbst ihre Sorgenfalten verschwunden.

Doch Alistair wusste, dass diese Sorglosigkeit nur von kurzer Dauer sein würde. Mit jedem Tag, den sie weiter nach Norden und damit näher an das Zwergenkönigreich kamen, kreisten seine Gedanken stärker um das Kommende. Er und Alim verbrachteten jeden Abend damit, ihre Pläne zu besprechen, doch letzten Endes kamen sie immer wieder zum gleichen Ergebnis: Ihre beste Hoffnung bestand darin, dass inzwischen endlich ein Zwergenkönig gewählt war, der den Vertrag mit den Grauen Wächtern erfüllen konnte. Andernfalls müssten sie irgendeinen Weg finden, die Zwerge endlich zu einer Einigung zu bringen.

„Prinz Bhelen wollte beim letzten Mal, dass wir ihn öffentlich unterstützen. Meinst du, dass würde ausreichen, damit die Deshyrs sich für ihn entscheiden?“

„Ich bezweifle, dass es so einfach ist, aber ich bin bereit es zu versuchen, wenn diese Sturköpfe dafür endlich jemandem die Krone aufsetzen! Allerdings …“, meinte Alim nachdenklich. „Wenn ich schon jemanden unterstützen muss, dann lieber Lord Harrowmont, nicht Bhelen.“

„Warum?“

„Du meinst, abgesehen von den Gerüchten, dass Bhelen hinter dem Tod des alten Königs steckt? Seines Vaters? Und angeblich war er auch am Ableben seiner beiden älteren Geschwister nicht unbeteiligt.“

„Das ist ein … ziemlich gutes Argument“, musste Alistair zugeben.

„Und ich halte Harrowmont für die sicherere Wahl. Bei unserem letzten Besuch habe ich mich mit den Bürgern unterhalten. Offenbar plant Bhelen einige große politische Umwälzungen in Orzammar, wenn er König wird. Das wäre für uns äußerst ungünstig. Wenn wir wollen, dass uns die Zwerge gegen die Verderbnis helfen, braucht das Reich vor allem Stabilität.“

„Du hast Recht. So betrachtet ist Harrowmont wirklich die bessere Wahl.“

„Am liebsten wäre mir, wenn wir gar keine Wahl hätten, weil diese sturen Zwerge sich endlich entschieden haben!“, meinte Alim frustriert.

„Es sind über zwei Monate vergangen“, erwiderte Alistair optimistisch. „Ich bin sicher, sie sind inzwischen zu einer Einigung gekommen.“

Doch wie sie bei ihrer Ankunft in Orzammar feststellen mussten, waren die Schädel von Zwergen offenbar noch härter und dicker als der Stein, in dem sie hausten. Auf den ersten Blick sah die Stadt nicht anders aus als bei ihrem ersten Besuch, aber wenn man die Bewohner genauer betrachtete, waren deutliche Unterschiede zu erkennen. Die Augen waren misstrauischer, die Gesichter eingefallener und die Stimmung gereizter. Der Stillstand des Handels mit der Oberfläche musste inzwischen ein ziemliches Loch in die Lebensmittellager von Orzammar gerissen haben.

Sie wurden von der gleichen Stadtwache willkommen geheißen wie beim letzten Mal. Der Zwerg unterrichtete sie kurz über die jüngsten Entwicklungen, doch viel schien sich nicht geändert zu haben. Lord Harrowmont und Prinz Bhelen stritten nach wie vor um den Thron und keiner der beiden Kandidaten konnte die nötige Mehrheit an Stimmen aufbringen, um eine Wahl zu gewinnen.

„Bhelen richtet heute Nachmittag ein Tornei zu Ehren unseres verstorbenen Königs aus“, erzählte der Wachmann ihnen. „Er wird seine Streiter gegen die von Lord Harrowmont antreten lassen und der Ausgang dieses Kampfes wird zeigen, wer von beiden in der Gunst der Paragons steht. Dies könnte großen Einfluss auf die Entscheidung der Deshyrs haben.“

„Warum?“, fragte Alim. „Was sind Paragons?“

Der Zwerg sah ihn überrascht an. „Ernennen Oberflächler keine Paragons? Aber wer weist euch dann den Weg? Müsst Ihr Euch da nicht ständig verirren? Erst recht bei all dem Himmel!“

„Wir … äh …“

„Ist es wahr, dass man an der Oberfläche in den Himmel fallen kann, wenn man nicht aufpasst?“, fragte der Wachmann und sah ihn mit angstvollen Augen an.

„Nun … äh …“, Alim suchte nach einer Antwort. „Man muss sich nur gut mit den Füßen am Boden festhalten.“

Alistair und die anderen mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Also, was sind Paragons?“, lenkte Alim das Gespräch wieder auf seine Frage zurück.

„Sie sind … Wie erkläre ich Euch das am besten? Wir Zwerge lassen uns von unseren Ahnen leiten. Müssen wir Entscheidungen fällen, wenden wir uns an unsere Vorfahren und suchen nach einem Zeichen, das uns bei unserer Entscheidung hilft. Manchmal leistet ein Zwerg etwas so Bedeutsames für unser Volk, dass ihn die Versammlung zum lebenden Ahnen ernennt. Diese nennen wir Paragons.“

„Aber wenn diese Paragons noch am Leben sind, wieso fragt Ihr sie nicht einfach direkt nach Ihrer Meinung? Warum müsst Ihr mithilfe eines Torneis rausfinden, bei wem ihre Gunst liegt?“, wunderte sich Alim.

„Wir haben derzeit keine lebenden Paragons“, antwortete der Zwerg betrübt. „Branka war die Erste seit vier Generationen, die von der Versammlung zum Paragon ernannt wurde. Aber sie starb vor zwei Jahren.“

„Ich verstehe. Habt Dank.“

Damit verabschiedete sich der Elf von der Stadtwache und führte seine Gefährten ins Diamantenviertel von Orzammar. Die Adeligen begegneten ihnen freundlicher als die Zwerge auf den unteren Ebenen der Stadt, aber auch hier war die Spannung in der Luft zu spüren.

Alim fragte eine Passantin nach dem Weg zum Hause Harrowmont und wurde an ein großes Gebäude verwiesen. Ein Diener öffnete ihnen misstrauisch die Tür, doch offenbar hatte sich bereits rumgesprochen, wer sie waren. Als der Zwerg die Grauen Wächter erkannte, ließ er sie, ohne zu zögern, ein.

Sie warteten einige Minuten in der Eingangshalle, bis ein älterer Zwerg sie begrüßte. Er stellte sich als Dulin vor, die rechte Hand von Lord Harrowmont.

„Es ist uns eine Ehre, die Grauen Wächter zu empfangen. Und ich möchte mich im Namen Orzammars dafür entschuldigen, dass unsere Stadt Euch bislang nicht die benötigte Unterstützung gewähren konnte.“

„Nun, wir hatten gehofft, Lord Harrowmont könnte uns behilflich sein“, erwiderte Alim und erklärte Dulin ihre Bereitschaft, den Adeligen bei seinem Wahlkampf zu unterstützen. Der Zwerg zeigte sich hocherfreut.

„Das sind wundervolle Neuigkeiten! Die Grauen Wächter genießen bei uns großes Ansehen. Eure Fürsprache hätte in der Versammlung einiges an Gewicht. Und ich verspreche Euch, wenn Harrowmont erst König ist, wird er nicht Ruhe geben, ehe er die Deshyrs davon überzeugt hat, Euch die versprochenen Truppen zu senden!“

„Das hoffe ich“, antwortete Alim und Alistair hörte aus seiner Stimme heraus, wie sehr es dem Elfen missfiel, sich auf die Spielchen der Politiker einlassen zu müssen. „Sagt uns, was wir tun können.“

Alistair war sich sicher, hätte man Alim schon bei ihrem ersten Besuch in Orzammar mitgeteilt, auf welche Weise er Lord Harrowmont seine Unterstützung anbieten konnte, wäre der Elf wesentlich bereitwilliger gewesen, sich in die Angelegenheiten der Zwerge einzumischen. Dies war zumindest sein Eindruck, während er zusah, wie sein Freund einen Streiter Bhelens nach dem anderen in den Staub der Tornei-Arena warf.

Alim schien großen Spaß an den Schaukämpfen zu haben. Er wirbelte seinen Stab in übertriebenen Gesten herum, ließ Funken aus seinen Händen sprühen und nach jedem Sieg verbeugte er sich unnötig tief vor der tobenden Menge. Zu Beginn jeder neuen Runde verkündete er lauthals, welche Ehre es wäre, für Lord Harrowmont zu streiten – nur damit auch ja niemand auf der Tribüne vergaß, welchen Thronkandidaten er unterstützte. Von seinem Platz aus hatte Alistair einen guten Blick auf die Loge des Hauses Aeducan und er hätte schwören können, dass Prinz Bhelens Blick mit jedem Sieg, den Alim errang, finsterer wurde.

Schließlich verkündete Seneschall Bandelor den Beginn der letzten Runde, den Gruppenkampf. Alistair war erst gekränkt gewesen, dass sein Freund nicht ihn dafür ausgewählt hatte, aber als Alim ihm die Gründe dafür offenbarte, hatte er sich zähneknirschend gefügt. Natürlich, der Sinn des ganzen Torneis war es, Eindruck zu schinden. Und ein Qunari, eine gestaltwandelnde Hexe und ein Golem bekam man in dieser Arena sicherlich nicht alle Tage zu Gesicht.

Besonders Shale rief bei den Zwergen wahre Begeisterungsstürme hervor und das noch bevor die Gruppe das Tornei-Gelände betreten hatte. Das Wissen um die Erschaffung von Golems war vor mehr als tausend Jahren verloren gegangen. Orzammar hatte damit seine mächtigsten Truppen verloren und die wenigen verbliebenen Exemplare wurden seitdem sorgsam von den Zwergen verwahrt. Alim hatte etliche Kaufangebote für Shale erhalten, während sie durch Orzammar gegangen waren, doch der Magier hatte jedes höflich, aber bestimmt abgelehnt.

Vielleicht aber auch nur, weil es so aussah, als würde Shale den nächsten Zwerg, der mit dieser Frage ankam, ungespitzt in den Boden rammen.

Glücklicherweise beschränkte sich ihr Golem im Tornei darauf, seine Gegner bewusstlos zu schlagen, statt sie wie üblich platt zu trampeln. Ehrengäste oder nicht, Alistair bezweifelte, dass man es ihnen verzeihen würde, sollten Alim und seine Gefährten einen der Tornei-Kämpfer umbringen.

Schließlich lag auch Bhelens letzter Streiter am Boden und Alim badete im Jubel der Menge. Alistair musste grinsen. Dafür, dass sein Freund dem erneuten Besuch von Orzammar dermaßen widerwillig entgegengeblickt hatte, schien er ihren Aufenthalt jetzt umso mehr zu genießen. Mit donnernder Stimme rief Seneschall Bandelor Alim zum Sieger des Torneis aus und verkündete, er stünde in der Gunst der Paragons.

 _Na bitte. Das muss die Deshyrs davon überzeugen, Lord Harrowmont zu wählen,_ dachte Alistair triumphierend.

Doch wie sich herausstellte, freute er sich zu früh. Ihr Sieg im Tornei hatte Alim und seinen Gefährten endlich Zutritt zum Lord selbst verschafft. Waren sie zuvor noch von Dulin in der Eingangshalle des Anwesens abgespeist worden, standen sie nun im Studierzimmer und unterhielten sich mit Harrowmont persönlich. Aber mehr schienen sie nicht erreicht zu haben.

„Ich kann Euch nicht genug für Eure Unterstützung danken, Graue Wächter“, sprach der Lord und verneigte sich tief. „Doch leider wird ein einziges Tornei nicht ausreichen, um die Deshyrs umzustimmen.“

_Moment, was? Wozu dann das Ganze?!_

Alistair sah, wie Alims gute Laune schlagartig verschwand. Der Elf bemühte sich sichtlich, die Ruhe zu bewahren, während er mit gezwungener Höflichkeit fragte: „Nun, wenn das so ist, nehme ich an, Ihr wisst einen anderen Weg, wie ich meine Fürsprache für Euch demonstrieren kann?“

Den wusste Lord Harrowmont tatsächlich. Offenbar hatte Orzammar seit geraumer Zeit Schwierigkeiten mit einer Bande von Gesetzlosen, die von einer Zwergin namens Jarvia angeführt wurde. Sie erpressten Schutzgelder von Händlern, raubten unbescholtene Bürger aus und schreckten selbst vor einem Mord nicht zurück.

„Wenn ich der Versammlung zeigen kann, dass ich in der Lage bin, die Ordnung in Orzammar aufrecht zu erhalten, werden die Deshyrs sich sicherlich auf meine Seite stellen“, beteuerte ihnen der Lord und sah sie mit einem breiten Lächeln an. Alim erwiderte die Geste nicht.

_Dasselbe habt Ihr auch vom Tornei behauptet._

Doch letzten Endes ließ sich sein Freund dazu überreden, Jarvia und ihre Karta im Namen Lord Harrowmonts auszuschalten. Alistair war sich sicher, dass Alim dies mehr zum Wohle der Bürger Orzammars tat als für den Thronkandidaten.

Harrowmont erklärte ihnen, dass alle Gesetzlosen in der „Stadt des Staubs“ zu finden wären. Dies überraschte Alistair. Bisher hatte er angenommen, das Ständeviertel wäre die tiefste Ebene Orzammars, doch offenbar gab es stillgelegte Minen und Tunnel unterhalb der Stadt, in denen die Aussätzigen hausten.

„Die Kastenlosen“, spuckte Harrowmont aus, als hätte schon allein das Wort einen wiederwärtigen Beigeschmack. Alim runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts. Mit knappen Worten verabschiedete er sich von dem Zwerg und versprach, sich nach Jarvia und ihren Leuten umzuhören.

Raschen Schrittes verließen sie das Anwesen und begaben sich zum Ausgang des Diamantenviertels. Auf ihrem Weg kamen sie an einem Zwerg mit feuerrotem Haar und Bart vorbei, der wütend auf einen Wachmann einredete. Dieser war sichtlich genervt – entweder aufgrund des Wortschwalls seines Gegenübers oder wegen dessen gewaltiger Bierfahne, die auf der gesamten Breite der Straße zu riechen war. Alistair konzentrierte sich darauf, durch den Mund zu atmen, und schenkte dem Gespräch nicht sonderlich viel Beachtung. Er war sich sicher, mehrmals den Namen „Branka“ zu hören, doch der Rest ging im Gelalle des rothaarigen Zwerges unter.

Schließlich hatte der Wachmann genug und knurrte dem Streithahn eine Drohung entgegen, woraufhin dieser sich widerwillig trollte.

„Und sowas war einmal der größte Kämpfer der Kriegerkaste“, murmelte die Wache verächtlich, während sie dem rothaarigen Zwerg nachsah. Alistair spürte, dass Alims Neugier entfacht war, doch letzten Endes entschied sich der Elf, nicht nachzufragen. Sie hatten eine andere Aufgabe zu erledigen.

Die Stadt des Staubs war anders, als Alistair erwartet hatte. Nach Lord Harrowmonts Schilderung hatte er mit bulligen, bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Halunken gerechnet, die sich vor ihnen aufbauen und ihnen einen kleinen „Wegezoll“ für den Zugang zu ihrem Revier abpressen würden. Doch es gab nichts in der Stadt des Staubs, dass einen solchen Eintrittspreis wert war.

Alles, was Alistair sah, war Krankheit, Hunger und Elend. Die wenigen Gebäude waren verfallen und in den Gassen dazwischen kauerten ausgemergelte, in Lumpen gekleidete Zwerge. Ein Händler bot tote Ratten und Nugs zum Verkauf an. In einer Ecke stand eine junge Frau, mit glanzlosen Augen und zu viel Rouge im Gesicht, und präsentierte jedem Vorbeikommenden ihr freizügiges Dekolleté. Kinder prügelten sich um einen schimmeligen Kanten Brot. Zwerge mit verkrüppelten Füßen saßen im Dreck und starrten teilnahmslos vor sich hin, während die Fliegen um sie herumschwirrten. Überalls roch es nach Ausscheidungen und abgestandener Luft.

Vom Wohlstand und der Pracht des restlichen Orzammar war in diesen Tunneln nichts zu spüren.

Ihre Ankunft in der Stadt des Staubs blieb keinesfalls unbemerkt, aber keiner der Zwerge wagte es, sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen. Die meisten sahen sie mit furchtgeweiteten Augen an und versuchten, sich in ihren Lumpen zu verstecken. Alim sprach einen von ihnen mit freundlichen Worten an, doch dieser wimmerte verängstigt und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

 _Warum fürchten diese Zwerge uns so sehr?,_ wunderte sich Alistair und sah sich betroffen um. Verblüfft stellte er fest, dass alle Bewohner der Stadt des Staubs die gleiche Tättowierung im Gesicht trugen, selbst die Kinder. Ein seltsames Symbol auf der rechten Wange, ähnlich einer Rune. Was es wohl zu bedeuten hatte?

Schließlich fanden sie eine Zwergin, die breit war, ihnen Informationen über Jarvia zu geben – gegen eine Handvoll Silberlinge natürlich.

„Sie ist der Kopf der Karta, seit dieses Schwein Beraht tot ist“, erzählte sie und spuckte verächtlich auf den Boden. „Nicht, dass Jarvia sonderlich besser ist. Wenn sie nur den feinen Arschlöchern im Ständeviertel das Leben schwer machen würde, könnte es mir egal sein. Aber ihre Schläger und Halsabschneider halten auch jeden in der Stadt des Staubs unter ihrer Knute. Die Schlampe führt sich auf wie die Königin persönlich. Als trüge sie nicht das Mal der Kastenlosen wie wir anderen auch! Als wäre ihr Leben mehr wert als nur Nugscheiße.“

Erneut spuckte sie aus und strich sich mit der Hand unbewusst über die rechte Wange.

_Das bedeutet das Zeichen also._

„Was genau meint Ihr mit ‚kastenlos‘?“, fragte Alim nach. Die Zwergin musterte ihn überrascht.

„Ihr seid noch nicht lange in Orzammar, was? Jeder Zwerg wird in eine Kaste hineingeboren. Eine Tochter in die Kaste ihrer Mutter, ein Sohn in die seines Vaters. Die Kaste bestimmt, wer du bist. Für den Rest deines Lebens. Krieger, Händler, Schmied, beschissener Adliger. Egal, welche Fähigkeiten du hast oder was du selbst dir vom Leben wünschst.“ Sie spuckte ein drittes Mal zu Boden. „Wenn du ein richtig armes Schwein bist, wirst du als Kastenloser geboren. Sie tättowieren dich im Gesicht, noch bevor du das erste Mal an der Titte deiner Mutter gesaugt hast. Damit alle wissen, was du bist. Und du selbst es niemals vergisst.“

„Warum? Warum soll jeder wissen, dass Ihr kastenlos seid?“

„Damit sie nicht versehentlich Umgang mit uns pflegen. Hast du keine Kaste, existierst du in Orzammar nicht. Du darfst keinen Handel treiben, keinem Beruf nachgehen oder auch nur auf den hübschen Straßen oben in der Stadt spazieren gehen. Selbst ein Staubfresser wie Ihr wird von diesen feinen Pinkeln besser behandelt als wir Kastenlosen. Und wenn wir dann zu Dieben und Halsabschneidern werden, wundern sie sich und hetzen uns ihre Jäger auf den Hals“, meinte sie und blickte vielsagend auf Alims Gefährten und ihre Waffen.

„Wir wollen niemandem Scherereien bereiten außer Jarvia“, versicherte ihr Alim und ließ zwei weitere Silberlinge in den Schoß der Zwergin fallen. Diese wog die Münzen abschätzend in der Hand und nickte schließlich.

„Also gut, ich sag Euch, wie Ihr sie findet. Aber nur, weil ich glaube, dass wir alle ohne diese Schlampe besser dran sind.“

Und sie erklärte ihnen, wie sie Eintritt zu Jarvias Versteck erhielten. Es brauchte dazu lediglich eine kleine Schlägerei in einem Lagerhaus, einen toten Karta-Zwerg, einen Fingerknochen in der Tasche des besagten Zwerges und schließlich eine äußerst verdächtig wirkende Tür in einem der wenigen intakten Häuser in der Stadt des Staubs.

Alistair sah gespannt zu, wie Alim den Knochen, auf den verschiedene Zeichen eingeritzt waren, durch einen schmalen Spalt in der Tür steckte. Offenbar war dies die richtige Losung, denn die Tür öffnete sich und sie fanden sich in einem großen Raum wieder. Mehrere Karta-Zwerge lungerten hier herum und beäugten sie misstrauisch. Ein hässlicher Glatzkopf mit blutunterlaufenen Augen knurrte sie an.

„Wie lautet die Parole?“

„Ähm …“

_Mist._

Im nächsten Moment wurden Waffen gezückt und Zauber flogen umher. Allem Anschein nach mochten Jarvias Leute es überhaupt nicht, wenn man bei ihnen herumschnüffelte. Sie erwiesen sich als erstaunlich zäh. Offenbar war die legendäre Widerstandskraft der Zwerge gegenüber Magie nicht nur ein Gerücht. Doch letzten Endes schafften es Alim und seine Gefährten, ihre Gegner auszuschalten.

Sie betrachteten die Leichen genauer. Es waren knapp ein Dutzend. Dies konnte unmöglich die gesamte Organisation sein. Zudem war keiner der Toten eine Frau.

„Wo steckt diese Jarvia? Und der Rest ihrer Leute?“, murmelte Alim angespannt. Zevran deutete auf einen Vorhang.

„Es ist nur so eine Idee, aber vielleicht sollten wir es dahinter versuchen“, meinte der Schurke trocken. Sie zogen das schmutzige Stück Stoff beiseite und waren verblüfft, ein großes Loch in der Wand zu finden. Irgendjemand hatte einen Tunnel in den Stein getrieben.

Natürlich ließ Alim es sich nicht nehmen, die Sache näher zu untersuchen, und betrat den Tunnel. Er führte sie in ein großes Netzwerk aus Stollen und Kammern, die sich durch den gesamten Berg zu ziehen schienen. Dies mussten die stillgelegten Minen von Orzammar sein.

 _Jetzt dienen sie offensichtlich als Versteck für das organisierte Verbrechen,_ dachte Alistair einige Zeit später, als er zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tage einem Zwerg den Kopf abschlug.

Er hatte schon längst aufgehört, die Gegner zu zählen, die sich ihnen hier unten entgegenstellt hatten. Hinter jeder Biegung und jeder Tür schien ein weiteres Dutzend auf sie zu warten. Die Karta war weit größer, als er angenommen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Jarvia jeden Kastenlosen, der eine Waffe halten konnte, in ihre Reihen rekrutiert. Alistair fragte sich, wie viele dieser Zwerge wirklich freiwillig hier unten waren, und verspürte einen Anflug von Unbehagen, während er einen weiteren Feind tötete. Aber darauf konnten sie keine Rücksicht nehmen – zumal jedes Mitglied der Karta bei ihrem Anblick sofort zum Angriff überging. Alistair versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken zu trösten, dass sie so wenigstens die gesamte Bande auf einmal ausschalten konnten, wie sie es Lord Harrowmont versprochen hatten.

Nachdem sie sich fast eine Stunde lang durch das Versteck der Karta durchgekämpft hatten, standen sie endlich Jarvia gegenüber – und einem weiteren Dutzend ihrer bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Leute. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass die Zwergin vor Wut schäumte, aber sie war immer noch Geschäftsfrau genug, um ihnen ein Angebot zu unterbreiten. Sie versprach ihnen Gold und diverse Gefallen, wenn sie sie laufen ließen, doch natürlich stieß sie damit bei Alim auf taube Ohren.

Der Elf wirkte erschöpft nach dem langen Tag – war es überhaupt noch derselbe Tag? Alistair hatte längst jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren – und es war offensichtlich, dass er die Angelegenheit mit Jarvia schnell zu Ende bringen wollte.

Er bot ihr die Gelegenheit, sich zu ergeben, aber allem Anschein nach wollte Jarvia lieber ihr Glück gegen die Grauen Wächter versuchen, als Orzammars Henkern überlassen zu werden. Mit einem Kriegsschrei ging sie zum Angriff über. Sowohl die Zwergin als auch ihre Handlanger waren erbitterte Kämpfer. Alistair hatte an diesem Tag bereits gehörigen Respekt vor der Kraft und Ausdauer von Zwergen gewonnen. Sie mochten keine Magier haben, aber ihre Rüstungen waren dick und ihre Äxte scharf. Orzammar rühmte sich wohl zu Recht damit, die besten Schmiedemeister Thedas‘ zu haben.

Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass Jarvia offenbar auch einiges im Kopf hatte. Der ganze Raum war gespickt mit Fallen, die sie geschickt zu ihrem Vorteil nutzte. Schmieröl auf dem Boden, versteckte Tretminen und gut platzierte Schlingen machten es Alim und seinen Gefährten schwer, an sie heranzukommen. Bald achteten sie mehr darauf, wohin sie ihre Füße setzten, als auf ihre Gegner. Nur Zevrans und Lelianas geschulten Augen war es zu verdanken, dass keiner von ihnen tatsächlich in eine Falle tappte. Die Bogenschützin konnte Alistair gerade noch rechtzeitig davor bewahren, über einen verdächtig wirkenden Draht zu stolpern. Der Erbauer allein wusste, was dieser ausgelöst hätte!

Jarvia amüsierte sich offenbar königlich und zog sich gelassen in den hinteren Teil des Raums zurück. Dort wähnte sie sich wohl unerreichbar, solange ihre Fallen sie beschützten. Doch wie die meisten Zwerge hatte sie keine Erfahrung im Kampf gegen Magier.

„Bleibt alle hinter mir!“, rief Alim plötzlich und sofort zogen sich Alistair und die anderen zurück. Keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn im nächsten Moment schwang sein Freund seinen Stab und ein ohrenbetäubendes Inferno brach in der hinteren Hälfte des Raumes aus. Ein Wirbelsturm aus Feuer tobte und setzte alles und jeden in Brand. Jarvia und ihre Handlanger heulten auf, als die Flammen sie ergriffen, ließen ihre Waffen fallen und warfen sich verzweifelt zu Boden, um das Feuer zu ersticken.

Alistair schirmte sein Gesicht vor der Hitze und dem Rauch ab, doch die Schmerzensschreie der sterbenden Zwerge vermochte er nicht auszublenden. Ebenso wenig den Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch und schmelzendem Metall. Nach wenigen Herzensschlägen war alles still und Alim gebot der Feuersbrunst Einhalt. Erschöpft und zitternd stützte er sich auf seinen Stab und betrachtete die Zerstörung, die sein Zauber hinterlassen hatte.

Alistair fragte sich, was dem Elfen in diesem Moment durch den Kopf gehen mochte. So sehr Alim es liebte, seine magischen Talente zur Schau zu stellen, war er doch kein Freund von Gewalt. Nur ließ ihnen ihre Aufgabe in den seltensten Fällen eine Wahl.

_Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist das immer noch ein gnädigerer Tod als von einem Golem zertrampelt oder von einer riesigen Spinne zerfetzt zu werden._

Die beiden Schurken in ihrer Mitte machten sich sogleich daran, die verschiedenen Fallen zu entschärfen. Was in den meisten Fällen hieß, sie einfach von Shale auslösen zu lassen. Der Golem war zwar nicht sehr angetan von der Idee, das Versuchskaninchen zu spielen, aber zumindest konnten die fliegenden Dolche, hervorschießenden Dornen und herabfallenden Klingen ihm nicht viel anhaben. Schließlich erklärte Zevran es für sicher, den Raum zu durchqueren.

Alim trat an Jarvias verkohlte Überreste und nahm ihr Messer auf, eine feine Waffe mit gezahnter und gebogener Klinge. Hoffentlich würde dies als Beweis reichen, dass sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllt hatten.

Sie fanden eine versteckte Tür, die sich mit etwas sanfter Gewalt öffnen ließ – sofern man es so nennen konnte, wenn sich ein Golem und ein Qunari gleichzeitig dagegen warfen. Zu Ihrer Überraschung fanden sie sich gleich darauf in einem Geschäft im Ständeviertel wieder, inmitten eines Trümmerhaufens aus Mauersteinen. Der zwergische Ladenbesitzer schnappte nach Luft und sah mit Entsetzen zwischen ihnen und dem riesigen Loch, das sie in seine Wand geschlagen hatten, hin und her.

Verlegen entschuldigte sich Alim bei dem Zwerg, warf ihm einige Sovereigns auf den Tresen und scheuchte dann so schnell wie möglich seine Kameraden nach draußen. Nach der bedrückenden Enge in den Tunneln und in der Stadt des Staubs kamen Alistair die Straßen des Ständeviertels geradezu weitläufig vor und die unsichtbare Höhlendecke schien ihm so hoch wie der Himmel. Erleichtert atmete er durch. Hoffentlich könnten sie nun endlich ihre Angelegenheiten in Orzammar abschließen und hier verschwinden. Sie waren erst seit einem Tag wieder in der Stadt und trotzdem verzehrte er sich bereits nach Wind, Sonne und frischer Luft.

Doch offenbar mussten sie sich noch etwas gedulden, denn als sie zu Lord Harrowmonts Anwesen zurückkehrten, erfuhren sie, dass sich der Zwerg längst zu Bett begeben hatte. Da ihnen die Verwirrung anzusehen war, erklärte ihnen der Diener, dass es bereits kurz vor Mitternacht wäre.

_Wie auch immer diese Zwerge das feststellen können, wenn sie ihr ganzes Leben nie einen Fuß nach draußen setzen._

Alim war frustriert über diese neuerliche Verzögerung, doch als ihm der Diener anbot, das Gästequartier für sie zu bereiten, nahm er es dankbar an. Die Müdigkeit stand ihnen allen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Harrowmonts Anwesen war nicht groß und verfügte nur über ein Gästezimmer, das bezugsfertig war. Doch dieses bot genug Platz, um sie alle zu beherbergen, also störte sich niemand daran. In einem Anflug von Galantheit überließen sie Wynne und Leliana das einzige Bett im Raum, während die übrigen ihre Schlafmatten und Decken auf dem Boden ausbreiteten. Der Diener beeilte sich, ihnen zusätzliche Kissen und Felle zu bringen, um es ihnen so bequem wie möglich zu machen, doch keiner von ihnen benötigte viel Komfort. Nach Monaten in der Wildnis hatten sie gelernt, überall Schlaf zu finden. Und diesmal hatten sie sogar den Luxus, sich nicht über nächtliche Angriffe Sorgen machen zu müssen.

Nachdem sie ein schnelles Abendessen verzehrt hatten, begaben sie sich zur Ruhe. Shale setzte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und blockierte diese. In dieser Nacht würde niemand ins Zimmer kommen, ohne vorher den Golem beiseite zu schieben müssen. Alim hatte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht, seine eigene Schlafmatte auszurollen, sondern kroch einfach zu Zevran unter die Decke und rollte sich neben diesem ein. Der andere Elf, schon im Halbschlaf, legte seinen Arm um den Magier und zog ihn dichter an sich heran. Das Ganze wirkte wie eine vertraute Geste und Alistair fragte sich, ob die beiden so jede Nacht im Zelt miteinander verbrachten. Der Gedanke brachte ihn zum Lächeln und zum ersten Mal seit langem schlief er ohne Sorgen um das Kommende ein.

Als sie jedoch am nächsten Morgen vor Lord Harrowmont standen, beschlich Alistair ein ungutes Gefühl. Der Zwerg hatte sie gleich nach dem Frühstück zu sich ins Studierzimmer rufen lassen. Jetzt sah er sie aus müden Augen an und rieb sich fahrig über die Stirn.

„Meine Agenten in der Stadt des Staubs haben mir bereits von Eurem Erfolg berichtet, Graue Wächter. Ich kann Euch gar nicht genug sagen, wie dankbar ich Euch bin, dass Ihr diese Verbrecher ausgeschaltet habt. Ganz Orzammar steht tief in Eurer Schuld.“

Trotz der frohen Worte des Zwerges war Alistair mulmig zumute. Die Art, wie Lord Harrowmont sie ansah, ließ ihn befürchten, dass er jeden Moment mit einer weiteren schlechten Nachricht herausrücken würde. Und natürlich sollte Alistair Recht behalten.

„Ich bin gleich heute Morgen zu Seneschall Bandelor gegangen, um ihm die Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen. Ich wollte, dass er in der Versammlung den Antrag vorbringt, die benötigten Truppen für Eure Sache zusammenzustellen. Nachdem Ihr Euch persönlich um die Karta gekümmert habt, war ich sicher, die Deshyrs würden auch ohne königlichen Befehl den Vertrag einhalten wollen.“

Alistair runzelte die Stirn. Das klang zu schön, um wahr zu sein, und er war sich sicher, dass Harrowmonts nächster Satz mit einem „aber“ beginnen würde. Wieder einmal behielt er Recht.

„Aber Bhelen ist uns zuvorgekommen. Ich weiß nicht, wann er seinen Schachzug gemacht hat. Vielleicht gleich nach Eurem gestrigen Sieg im Tornei. Jedenfalls hat er einen eigenen Antrag eingebracht und unserem Gesetz nach dürfen die Deshyrs über keinen weiteren abstimmen, ehe sie nicht über Bhelens Anliegen entschieden haben.“

„Und Bhelens Anliegen ist …?“, fragte Alim mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Er fordert, dass die Frage der Thronfolge endgültig geklärt wird. Durch die Zustimmung eines Paragons.“

„Ich dachte, das Tornei …“, setzt Alim an, doch Harrowmont schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr missversteht. Solange es einen noch lebenden Paragon Orzammars gibt, hat Bhelen das Recht zu fordern, dass dessen Stimme in der Versammlung gehört wird. Diese Stimme wiegt schwerer als jeder Sieg im Tornei.“

„Aber ich dachte, es gibt derzeit keine lebenden Paragons?“, fragte der Elf verwundert nach. „Wir hörten von dieser Schmiedin … wie war doch gleich ihr Name?“

„Branka“, antwortet Harrovmont und seufzte schwer. „Sie hat vor einigen Jahren eine neue Art von Kohle erfunden, die keinen Rauch erzeugt. Unsere Schmiedeerträge haben sich seitdem um ein Drittel gesteigert und unsere Arbeiter erkranken viel seltener an Lungenleiden. Es war ein wahrer Geniestreich! Die Versammlung ernannte Branka unverzüglich zum Paragon und erhob sie und ihr gesamtes Haus in die Adelskaste. Aber Branka … Sie war eigensinnig und machte sich nichts aus Politik. Sie sprach immer wieder über die Schmiedemeister des Antiken Zeitalters und all das Wissen unserer Ahnen, das mit der ersten Verderbnis verloren ging. Vor zwei Jahren schließlich brach sie zu einer Expedition auf und nahm ihr gesamtes Haus mit.“

„Zu einer Expedition? Wohin …“

„In die Tiefen Wege.“

Alistair hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ihm jemand einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf gegossen. Die Tiefen Wege! Die alten Handelswege der Zwerge, die sich über Tausende von Kilometern unterhalb von Thedas erstreckten. Einst hatten sie alle großen Zwergenstädte dieses Kontinents verbunden – und mit ihnen auch die oberirdischen Reiche. Doch als die Erste Verderbnis über die Welt rollte, wurden die Tiefen Wege den Zwergen zum Verhängnis. Stadt um Stadt, Königreich um Königreich musste aufgegeben werden, bis nur noch Orzammar übrigblieb. Ein Großteil der Tunnel war zerstört worden und der Rest wurde seitdem von der Dunklen Brut beherrscht.

Dort unten war es, wo sie sich vermehrten und gediehen und sich durch den Stein gruben, immer dem Lied der schlafenden Götter folgend. Und wenn sie einen von ihnen fanden, erweckten sie ihn und er stieg als Erzdämon empor, um seine Horden zu befehligen.

Alistair schauderte. Selbst außerhalb einer Verderbnis waren die Tiefen Wege kein Ort für Nachmittagsspaziergänge. Es gab unzählige Geschichten über Helden, die dorthin aufgebrochen waren. Die Geschichten, in denen besagte Helden wieder lebend zurückgekehrt waren, konnte er jedoch an einer Hand abzählen.

„Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich für uns Zwerge, die Tiefen Wege zu betreten“, fuhr Harrowmont fort und riss Alistair aus seinen Gedanken. „Unsere Krieger wagen sich immer wieder hinein, um die Dunkle Brut zurückzuschlagen, damit diese Scheusale nicht in die Stadt kommen. Aber Branka …“ Erneut rieb er sich über die Stirn.

„Wir wissen nicht, was sie dort unten gesucht hat. Aber sie hat sich weiter hineingewagt, als irgendein Zwerg es seit Jahrhunderten getan hat. Seit zwei Jahren haben wir kein Lebenszeichen von ihr oder einem der ihren gehört. Kaum einer glaubt, dass sie noch lebt.“

„Warum will Bhelen dann …“

„Solange es keinen Beweis für Brankas Tod gibt, kann die Versammlung ihre Stimme bei der Königswahl nicht einfach übergehen, wenn Bhelen diese einfordert. So lautet das Gesetz. Die Deshyrs sind damit handlungsunfähig, bis Branka entweder vor sie tritt oder jemand einen Beweis vorbringen kann, dass sie tatsächlich den Tod in den Tiefen Wegen gefunden hat.“

Bei diesen letzten Worten sah Lord Harrowmont sie abschätzend an und Alistair hatte eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon, wer dieser _jemand_ sein sollte.

Doch dies war verrückt! Die Tiefen Wege zu betreten, kam einem Selbstmordkommando gleich! Und das nur, um zu beweisen, dass dort eine verrückte Zwergin gestorben war? Alistair konnte gerade noch einen Sinn darin erkennen, den Überresten einer Toten mit magischen Heilkräften nachzujagen. Aber sich in die Heimstätte der Dunklen Brut zu wagen, kilometerweit unter der Erde, nur um am Ende rufen zu können: „Ich hab’s Euch ja gesagt!“ – das war blanker Wahnsinn! Sollten sich die Zwerge ihren König und ihre Bürokratie sonst wohin schieben!

Alistair wandte sich zu Alim um. Er musste seinem Freund diesen Unsinn ausreden, bevor er etwas auf Lord Harrowmonts Worte erwidern konnte. Aber der Elf setzte bereits zum Sprechen an. Und während er mit wachsendem Entsetzen der Antwort seines Freundes lauschte, sandte Alistair ein Stoßgebet an den Erbauer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh, langes Kapitel. Ich habe mehrfach darüber nachgedacht, es zu teilen, aber irgendwie fand sich nie die richtige Stelle, also bleibt es jetzt so, wie es ist.
> 
> Kleine Notiz am Rande: Der Dialog zwischen Alistair und Alim am Anfang ist eine meiner Lieblingsstellen in der gesamten FF. :D


	20. Getrennte Wege

Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete Alistair das Gespräch zwischen Alim und Dagna. Nicht dass er es dem Zwergenmädchen nicht gönnen würde, dass ihr Wunsch in Erfüllung ging. Als Alim ihr den Brief mit Irvings Antwort gezeigt hatte, waren ihr Freudentränen über die Wangen gelaufen und sie hatte Alim wieder und wieder versprochen, die beste Magieschülerin zu werde, die Orzammar je hervorgebracht hatte. Was nicht sonderlich schwer war, wenn man bedachte, dass sie die _einzige_ Magieschülerin war, die Orzammar je hervorgebracht hatte. Aber Alistair konnte dem Mädchen definitiv keinen Mangel an Begeisterung vorwerfen und ihre offenkundige Freude ließen ihn für einen kurzen Moment seine Befürchtungen vergessen.

„Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns eines Tages im Zirkel wieder, Grauer Wächter“, verabschiedete sich Dagna von ihnen. „Und ich wünsche Euch viel Erfolg bei Eurer Expedition in die Tiefen Wege!“

Und schlagartig war das Lächeln auf Alistairs Gesicht verschwunden und die Sorgenfalten waren zurück. Ihr Gespräch mit Lord Harrowmont lag erst wenige Stunden zurück und trotzdem schien bereits ganz Orzammar zu wissen, dass der Graue Wächter, der Held des Torneis, sich dazu bereit erklärt hatte, auf die Suche nach Branka zu gehen. Einige Zwerge waren an sie herangetreten und hatten ihnen Glück gewünscht, aber für Alistair hatte es nach hohlen Worten geklungen.

Sie würden dort unten weitaus mehr als Glück benötigen.

Er hatte versucht, Alim dieses Vorhaben auszureden, aber der Elf hatte eine unheimliche Begabung dafür, andere Leute von seinem Standpunkt zu überzeugen. Sollten sie dieses Abenteuer heil überstehen, würde Alistair den Elfen um Unterricht in Sachen Überredungskunst bitten. Dies erschien ihm eine äußerst nützliche Eigenschaft für einen künftigen König.

Lord Harrowmont hatte ihnen versprochen, sie mit allem Nötigen für ihre Expedition auszustatten. Niemand wusste, wie lange es dauern würde, Branka – oder was von ihr übrig war – zu finden. Der letzte Suchtrupp vor zwei Jahren hatte ihre Spur bis zu einem Ort namens Caridins Kreuzung verfolgt, bevor sie sich verlor. Wohin Branka von dort aus gegangen war, war ungewiss.

Umso wichtiger war es, ausreichend Vorräte auf diese Expedition mitzunehmen. Es hieß, ein Großteil der Tiefen Wege sei entlang unterirdischer Wasseradern oder künstlich angelegter Kanäle erbaut worden. Sie mussten also nicht fürchten, dort unten zu verdursten. Nahrung könnte sich jedoch als Problem erweisen, erklärte ihnen Harrowmont, weshalb er ihnen seinen stärksten Bronto mitgeben wollte, voll beladen mit Lebensmitteln, Decken und anderen wichtigen Dingen.

Dulin, die rechte Hand des Lords, versicherte ihnen, dass er sich persönlich um die Vorbereitungen kümmern würde und sie schon am nächsten Morgen aufbrechen könnten.

Dies bedeutete, dass es für Alim und seine Gefährten bis dahin nichts zu tun gab, außer zu warten, und so beschloss jeder von ihnen den Tag auf seine Weise zu verbringen. Leliana und Sten hatten sich in die Halle der Bewahrung zurückgezogen, um die alten Aufzeichnungen Orzammars zu studieren. Lelianas Interesse hatte Alistair verstehen können; die Bardin war immer begierig, neue Geschichten zu erfahren. Aber Sten? Der Erbauer allein wusste, was der Qunari dort wollte.

Wynne wiederum hatte sich zu den Häusern der Heilung begeben. Sie hoffte, mehr über die Medizin der Zwerge zu lernen, und wollte außerdem weitere Wundumschläge herstellen. Offenbar war sie der Meinung, dass sie diese bald brauchen könnten.

Shale begnügte sich damit, den restlichen Tag auf dem belebtesten Platz Orzammars zu stehen und es zu genießen, dass weit und breit nicht ein Vogel zu sehen war, der sich auf dem Golem niederlassen konnte.

Wohin Zevran und Morrigan verschwunden waren, wusste Alistair nicht und hoffte, dass die beiden es schaffen würden, sich aus Ärger rauszuhalten. Sowohl der Elf als auch die Hexe hatten ein Talent dafür, andere Leute gegen sich aufzubringen.

Alistair selbst hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als Alim und Boss zu begleiten, während sie Orzammar erkundeten. Bisher hatten sie dazu nur wenig Gelegenheit gehabt und bei allem Groll, den Alistair inzwischen gegen die Zwerge hegte, musste er doch zugeben, dass die Pracht und die Kunstfertigkeit des Königreichs mit nichts in Ferelden vergleichbar waren.

Alim schien allerdings weniger an den Sehenswürdigkeiten interessiert zu sein als an den Bewohnern und so verwickelte er immer wieder jemanden in ein Gespräch. Seine freundliche Art ermunterte die Zwerge bald dazu, selbst auf ihn zuzukommen. Viele wollten den Grauen Wächter ihre Bewunderung aussprechen oder gaben ihnen Ratschläge für ihre Expedition in die Tiefen Wege. Doch es waren auch andere darunter. Nach einer Weile trat eine ältere Zwergin namens Filda an sie heran. Ihr Gesicht war von Gram gezeichnet und nervös rang sie mit den Händen. Es kostete sie offenbar einiges an Überwindung, sie anzusprechen.

„Ihr … Ihr seid die Grauen Wächter, nicht wahr? Die, die bald hinuntergehen in die Tiefen Wege?“, fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Alim bejahte und ermunterte die Frau weiterzusprechen.

„Ich … ich bitte Euch … Könntet Ihr … nach meinem Sohn Ausschau halten? Nach meinem Ruck?“, stammelte sie hervor und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Er ging vor fünf Jahren mit einer Gruppe in die Tiefen Wege. Er war so stolz, dass sie ihn als ihren Schmied auserwählt hatten. Aber sie … sie kehrten ohne meinen Ruck zurück“, wimmerte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Bitte, Wächter. Wenn Ihr ihn finden solltet … Diese Ungewissheit bringt mich um.“

Alim bemühte sich, die schluchzende Filda zu trösten, und versprach ihr, nach ihrem Sohn Ausschau zu halten. Und wie Alistair den Elfen kannte, zog er dies wahrscheinlich tatsächlich in Erwägung. Egal wie aussichtslos es war. Aber wenn sie sich ohnehin in die Tiefen Wege begaben, um nach einer vermissten Zwergin zu suchen, was konnte es da schaden, noch nach einem weiteren Verschollenen Ausschau zu halten?

 _Und sei es nur, um dieser Mutter ein wenig Frieden zu bringen,_ dachte Alistair mitleidsvoll, während sich Filda wieder und wieder bei Ihnen bedankte. Es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis die Zwergin sich beruhigt hatte, und die beiden Grauen Wächter sahen ihr traurig nach, als sie ihres Weges ging. Keiner von ihnen musste aussprechen, wie unwahrscheinlich es war, dass sie ihren Sohn tatsächlich in den Tiefen Wegen finden würden – lebendig oder nicht.

Sie schlenderten weiter durch die Stadt, doch anscheinend hatte Alim die Lust daran verloren, weiter mit den Leuten zu plaudern, und sie gingen schweigsam die Straße entlang. Schließlich verließen sie das Ständeviertel und folgten einem schmalen Pfad, der durch unbewohntes Gebiet führte. In der Ferne erkannten sie einen großen Torbogen in der Höhlenwand, der den Eingang zu einem dunklen Tunnel bildete. Ein halbes Dutzend schwer gepanzerter Zwergenkrieger hielt davor Wache. Alim und Alistair blieben in einiger Entfernung stehen und musterten den Durchgang.

_Der Eingang zu den Tiefen Wegen._

Morgen würden sie durch diesen Torbogen schreiten. Und der Erbauer allein wusste, ob sie je wieder daraus hervorkommen würden. Es erschien Alistair beinahe passend. Der Tod in den Tiefen Wegen war so etwas wie eine Tradition unter den Grauen Wächtern.

Wie viele seiner Brüder und Schwestern waren wohl mit dieser Absicht nach Orzammar gereist und hatten jenes Tor durchschritten, um ihre letzte Schlacht gegen die Dunkle Brut zu schlagen? Hatten sie die gleiche Angst verspürt wie Alistair gerade?

Denn er hatte Angst; es war sinnlos, dies zu leugnen. Dort unten hauste mehr Dunkle Brut, als je ein Mensch hatte zählen können, und irgendwo in diesen Höhlen und Stollen musste auch der Erzdämon lauern. Wäre es nicht passend, wenn sie bei ihrer Expedition geradewegs über ihn stolpern würden?

Alistair wunderte sich, ob Alim ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen. Er wandte sich zu ihm um, um ihn danach zu fragen, musste jedoch feststellen, dass die Aufmerksamkeit des Elfen nicht länger dem Tor galt. Stattdessen blickte sein Freund den Pfad entlang, den sie gerade gekommen waren, und zu der Gestalt, die sich ihnen mit entschlossenen Schritten näherte. Es war ein Zwerg mit feuerrotem Haar und Bart. Für einen Moment überlegte Alistair, wo er diesen schon einmal gesehen hatte, doch als ihm der Geruch von Alkohol um die Nase wehte, fiel es ihm wieder ein.

_Das ist der Zwerg, der mit der Stadtwache gestritten hat. Wegen Branka!_

Der Rotschopf blieb vor ihnen stehen und musterte sie einen Augenblick, ehe er mit dröhnender Stimme zu sprechen begann.

„Ihr seid also die Grauen Wächter. Na, sieht so aus, als hätte dieser Sesselfurzer Harrowmont endlich mal jemand Kompetentes aufgetrieben.“

Alim betrachtete ihn neugierig.

„Und Ihr seid?“

„Nennt mich Oghren. Mitglied der Kriegerkaste Orzammars.“

„Ich bin Alim und dies ist Alistair. Wie können wir Euch helfen, Oghren?“

„Indem Ihr mir einen Gefallen tut“, antwortete der Zwerg knapp. „Wie man hört, hat Harrowmont Euch dazu überredet, nach meinem Weib zu suchen.“

„Euer … Weib? Redet Ihr von Branka?“

„Darauf könnt Ihr Eure spitzen Ohren verwetten!“, dröhnte Oghren und grinste sie an, als hätte er einen tollen Scherz gemacht. „Wisst Ihr, Branka und ich hatten … Probleme. Diese Zwergin ist nicht gerade einfach, erst recht nicht, seit sie zum Paragon gemacht wurde. Aber sie ist immer noch mein Weib! Seit zwei Jahren liege ich diesen adeligen Wichtigtuern in den Ohren, dass sie weiter nach Branka suchen sollen. Wurde Zeit, dass endlich jemand etwas unternimmt.“

„Nun, wir … äh, werden unser Bestes geben“, erwiderte Alim zögerlich.

„Das will ich meinen, Junge. Und deswegen sollt Ihr auch den Besten an Eurer Seite haben.“ Bei diesen Worten verschränkte Oghren die Arme und ließ die Brust schwellen. Alim musterte den Zwerg überrascht.

„Meint Ihr damit Euch selbst?“

Oghren schien beleidigt, dass der Elf diese Frage überhaupt stellte.

„Lasst Euch nicht täuschen, Wächter. Der alte Oghren mag vielleicht dem Bier etwas zu sehr zugeneigt sein, aber Ihr werdet in ganz Orzammar keinen Zwerg finden, der mehr Dunkle Brut erschlagen hat als ich! Ich kenne die Tiefen Wege und ich kenne den Weg zu Caridins Kreuzung. Aber was noch viel wichtiger ist: Ich kenne Branka.“

Dies schien Alims Neugier zu wecken und er sah den Zwerg erwartungsvoll an.

„Sprecht weiter.“

„Seht … Branka ist ein Genie und alles, aber sie ist auch … Nun, in manchen Momenten ist sie verrückter als eine betrunkene Nug im Lyriumlager. Ich weiß, was sie in den Tiefen Wegen gesucht hat. Und ich weiß, wie sie denkt. Glaubt mir, wenn Ihr sie wirklich finden wollt, dann werdet Ihr meine Hilfe brauchen.“

„Wonach hat sie gesucht?“, fragte Alim und sah Oghren mit durchdringendem Blick an. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nichts anderes als eine ehrliche Antwort akzeptieren würde.

„Branka war auf der Suche nach dem Amboss der Leere, der vor Jahrhunderten verloren ging“, erwiderte der Zwerg. „Auf ihm hat der Paragon Caridin die Golems geschmiedet, weshalb Orzammar über hundert Jahre in Frieden lebte, bis Caridin samt Amboss verschwand. Branka wollte das Ding finden und hinter das Geheimnis der Golem-Herstellung kommen.“

Alim nickte.

„Ich verstehe. Aber weshalb seid Ihr so sicher, dass Branka noch immer am Leben ist?“

„Sie hat unser gesamtes verdammtes Haus mitgenommen! So viele Zwerge sterben nicht so leicht, nicht mal in den Tiefen Wegen“, erwiderte Oghren und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Und wenn doch … Könnt Ihr es einem Mann verübeln, dass er Gewissheit haben will?“

Alistair wusste, dass Oghren damit seinen Freund überzeugt hatte. Wie er erwartet hatte, stimmte Alim der Bitte des Zwerges zu.

„Trefft uns morgen früh. Genau hier“, sprach der Elf und schüttelte Oghren die Hand.

„Ich werde da sein. Und Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen, Wächter“, erwiderte der Zwerg grinsend und verschwand. Nachdenklich sahen Alistair und Alim ihm nach.

„Bist du sicher, dass er uns nützlich sein wird? Er scheint mir … ein wenig labil zu sein“, brachte Alistair seine Zweifel vor, doch Alim zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hast du dir den Rest unserer Gruppe angesehen? Was macht ein weiterer bewaffneter Irrer da noch für einen Unterschied?“, entgegnete der Elf mit einem schiefen Lächeln, das nicht seine Augen erreichte. Alistair musterte Alim misstrauisch. Sein Freund kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und spielte mit dem Ende seines langen Zopfes – ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er im Begriff war, etwas zu sagen, das Alistair ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde.

Der Krieger seufzte schicksalsergeben und fixierte Alim mit seinem Blick.

„Okay, was ist los?“

Ertappt ließ der Elf seine Hände sinken und sah Alistair entschuldigend an.

„Ich habe nachgedacht. Über unsere Expedition. Ich denke … ich denke, du solltest morgen hierbleiben, Alistair.“

„Was?!“, entfuhr es Alistair entgeistert. „Wieso sagst du sowas? Warum …“

„Denk nach! Du und ich sind die letzten Grauen Wächter in Ferelden! Wenn irgendetwas dort unten … schiefgeht, ist niemand mehr da, um den Erzdämon aufzuhalten!“, redete Alim auf ihn ein. „Du weißt so gut wie ich, wie unsere Aussichten sind, diese Expedition zu überleben. Und trotzdem müssen wir es versuchen, wenn es unsere einzige Chance ist, die Zwerge auf unsere Seite zu ziehen. Aber es wäre Wahnsinn, unser beider Leben dabei zu riskieren, Alistair!“

„Nun gut, dann werde ich in die Tiefen Wege gehen und du bleibst hier in Orzammar“, erwiderte Alistair trotzig, doch Alim schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sei kein Narr! Ferelden braucht dich als seinen König. Sollte ich nicht zurückkehren, hast du immer noch eine Chance, die Adeligen beim Landthing in Denerim auf unsere Seite zu ziehen. Selbst wenn wir die Zwerge nicht für unseren Kampf gewinnen können, hätten wir dann wenigstens noch die Truppen Fereldens. Und die Dalish-Elfen, solltest du sie überzeugen können.“

Alistair schluckte eine zornige Erwiderung hinunter. Alles, was sein Freund sagte, ergab Sinn. Aber es gefiel ihm nicht. Seit Alims Beitritt bei den Grauen Wächtern hatten sie jedes Abenteuer gemeinsam bestritten. Der Gedanke, seinen Freund allein in diese Gefahr zu schicken …

„Willst du … nur mich zurücklassen?“, fragte Alistair zögerlich und bemühte sich, nicht wie ein weinerliches Kind zu klingen. Alim schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Was auch immer mit mir passiert, du wirst jemanden an deiner Seite brauchen, der dich weiterhin unterstützt. Ich denke, es wäre am besten die Gruppe aufzuteilen. Ein Teil kommt mit mir in die Tiefen Wege und der Rest bleibt bei dir.“

Bei diesen Worten sah er betrübt zu Boden.

„Wen?“, fragte Alistair nach. „Wen willst du mit in die Tiefen Wege nehmen?“

„Nun, offensichtlich Oghren. Und Boss. Er würde niemals freiwillig zurückbleiben. Golems sind immun gegen die Verderbnis, also ist Shale wohl eine gute Wahl.“ Mit jedem Wort wurde Alims Stimme leiser und sein Blick trauriger.

„Du wirst einen Schurken brauchen. Wer weiß, welche Fallen oder Schlösser du dort unten knacken musst“, warf Alistair ein und betrachtete aufmerksam Alims Gesicht. Es war unübersehbar, dass sein Freund einen inneren Kampf mit sich focht.

„Ich weiß“, meinte er schließlich. „Deswegen dachte ich an … Leliana.“

Alistair zeigte keine Regung, auch wenn ihn diese Antwort überraschte. Gespannt wartete er auf Alims Erklärung.

„Sie ist besser im Schlösserknacken. Und als Bogenschützin kommt sie nicht so nahe an die Dunkle Brut heran wie ein Messerkämpfer. Damit ist sie eher vor einer Infektion durch die Verderbnis geschützt als …“

„… als Zevran“, beendete Alistair den Satz für Alim. Er seufzte und sah seinen Freund mitfühlend an.

„Ist dies wirklich der einzige Grund?“, fragte er vorsichtig nach und bemühte sich, seine Stimme sanft und frei von jedem Vorwurf klingen zu lassen. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte sein Freund nicht antworten, doch schließlich schüttelte er langsam den Kopf.

„Nein. Ist es nicht“, flüsterte Alim und wich Alistairs Blick aus. Sein Freund wirkte so gequält, dass der Krieger beschloss, nicht weiter nachzubohren. Er konnte auch so erahnen, was in dem Elfen vorging.

_Er glaubt, dass er nicht zurückkommen wird. Und wenn dem so ist, will er Zevran nicht mit sich in den Tod reißen._

Wenn Alistair noch irgendeinen Beweis nötig gehabt hatte, dass Alims Gefühle für Zevran mehr waren als Lust und Schwärmerei, hatte er ihn nun gefunden. Jedoch stimmte ihn diese Erkenntnis nicht so fröhlich, wie Alistair erwartet hatte. Nicht, wenn jene Gefühle seinem Freund solchen Schmerz bereiteten wie in diesem Augenblick.

 _Jedwedes Leid entspringt letztendlich immer aus Liebe_ , kamen Alistair wieder die Worte des Gelehrten in Redcliffe in den Sinn. Erneut seufzte er.

„Also gut. Dann nimmst du Leliana mit und Zevran bleibt bei mir, Sten und unseren beiden Magierinnen“, erwiderte Alistair und kratzte sich unbehaglich am Kopf. „Das wird ihm nicht gefallen.“

„Ich weiß“, meinte Alim und ein trauriges Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, während er Alistair in die Augen sah. „Ich nehme an, damit ist er in bester Gesellschaft.“

„Nun … dann haben wir beide wenigstens Gelegenheit, uns eine ordentliche Standpauke für dich auszudenken, bis du wieder aus den Tiefen Wegen gekrochen kommst“, antwortete der Krieger und rang sich zu einem Grinsen durch.

Alim tat es ihm gleich.

„Weißt du was? Ich glaube, ich freu mich richtig darauf, sie zu hören.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und es geht endlich in die Tiefen Wege! Ich habe das Spiel schon sehr oft durchgespielt und bis heute bereitet mir diese Quest Unbehagen. Wir werden hier zurecht daran erinnert, warum Dragon Age eine Altersfreigabe ab 18 erhalten hat und dem Genre „Dark Fantasy“ zugeordnet wird. Gibt es eigentlich Spieler da draußen, die kein Tiefe-Wege-Trauma erlitten haben?
> 
> Dies ist die erste Quest ohne Alistair, was mich schreibtechnisch vor eine Herausforderung gestellt hat. Wie beschreibe ich diesen wichtigen Handlungsstrang, wenn der Charakter, aus dessen Sicht ich erzähle, gar nicht dabei ist? Ihr werdet es erfahren. ;)


	21. Zum Warten verdammt

Dulin hielt sein Versprechen und noch vor Sonnenaufgang waren alle Vorbereitungen für die Expedition abgeschlossen – wobei es Alistair nach wie vor schleierhaft war, wie die Zwerge in dieser vermaledeiten Höhlenstadt die Tageszeit bestimmen konnten. Aber angesichts der noch leeren Straßen glaubte Alistair, dass es tatsächlich früh am Morgen war.

Keiner seiner Gefährten ließ es sich nehmen, Alim und die anderen Expeditionsteilnehmer bis zum Eingang in die Tiefen Wege zu begleiten, nicht einmal Morrigan. Wie zu erwarten fanden sie dort Oghren vor. Der Zwerg hatte eine schwere Rüstung angelegt, die offensichtlich schon viele Schlachten gesehen hatte, und auf seinem Rücken trug er eine Streitaxt aus Silberit, die fast so groß war wie er selbst. Die Augen des Zwerges waren genauso blutunterlaufen wie am vorigen Tag, aber er stank nicht mehr nach saurem Bier.

Neben Oghren stand ein Diener Lord Harrowmonts, der die Zügel eines großen Brontos in der Hand hielt. Das Tier, das hochbeladen war mit Vorräten, blinzelte gutmütig und kaute auf einem Stück Rübe.

Wynne trat an den Bronto heran und nahm ein Päckchen aus ihrer Tasche heraus, das sie sorgfältig in einem Tragenetz auf dem Rücken des Tieres verstaute. Das Geräusch von klirrendem Glas verriet Alistair, dass es sich um eine Auswahl von Wynnes heilenden Tinkturen handelte.

_Hoffentlich werden sie die nicht brauchen._

Der Abschied war eine stille Angelegenheit. Sten und Shale reichten einander die Hand im Kriegergruß, Wynne schloss Leliana in die Arme und Alistair beugte sich zu Boss herab und strich den Hund über den Kopf.

„Du passt für mich auf ihn auf, nicht wahr, mein Junge?“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.

Der Mabari bellte glücklich und drückte seine feuchte Nase in Alistairs Handfläche.

Auch ohne sich umzusehen, wusste Alistair, dass jeder seine Freunde versuchte, die Elfen in ihrer Mitte zu ignorieren. Zumindest für einen Moment. Keiner von ihnen wollten den Abschied der beiden stören. Trotzdem konnte Alistair nicht umhin, einen verstohlenen Blick auf die beiden zu werfen. Alim und Zevran standen eng umschlungen da und jeder hatte das Gesicht im Nacken des anderen vergraben. Alistair glaubte, gemurmelte Worte zu hören, aber konnte nichts verstehen.

Und dies war gut so. Was immer die beiden Elfen einander zu sagen hatten, war für keine anderen Ohren bestimmt.

Als sie sich endlich voneinander lösten, brachten sie nur so viel Abstand zwischen sich, dass sich ihre Lippen berühren konnten. Es war ein einfacher Kuss, weit weniger sinnlich als alles, was Alistair zuvor – unfreiwillig – von den beiden gesehen hatte. Und dennoch lagen weit mehr Gefühle in dieser simplen Berührung, als er auszudrücken vermochte.

Schnell wandte Alistair sich ab und verabschiedete sich von Leliana. Auch er wurde von der Bogenschützin umarmt und während er seine Arme um sie legte, spürte er, wie ein leichtes Zittern ihren Körper durchfuhr.

 _Sie hat Angst_ , dachte Alistair beklommen und konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Wortlos drückte er ihre Schultern und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. In diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er mehr als nur _einen_ Freund in die Gefahr ziehen ließ.

„Möge der Erbauer über euch wachen“, flüstere er Leliana ins Ohr und sie drückte dankbar seine Hand, ehe sie sich von ihm löste.

Schließlich stand er Alim gegenüber. Es gab nur noch wenig zwischen ihnen zu sagen. Den ganzen gestrigen Abend hatten sie damit zugebracht, sich für jeden nur erdenklichen Fall Pläne zurechtzulegen. Alistair wusste, was er zu tun hatte, sowohl für den Fall, dass sein Freund wohlbehalten zurückkäme, als auch … für den anderen Fall.

Alles, was er jetzt noch tun konnte, war den Magier zu umarmen und ihm Glück zu wünschen.

„Drei Wochen“, erinnerte ihn Alim eindringlich. „Wenn ihr in drei Wochen nichts von uns gehört habt …“

„Ich weiß“, unterbrach ihn Alistair und versuchte das Zittern aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Er kannte den Plan.

 _„… nehmt an, dass wir tot sind, verlasst Orzammar und rettet verdammt nochmal Ferelden!“_ _Das ist es doch, was du sagen willst,_ dachte Alistair bitter und war froh, dass keiner von ihnen es aussprach.

Drei Wochen waren eine lächerlich kurze Zeit, um den gesamten Untergrund von Thedas‘ nach einer einzelnen Zwergin abzusuchen. Aber sie würden es sich nicht leisten können, viel länger auf Alims Rückkehr zu warten. Und der Elf hoffte, dass er mit Oghrens Wissen über Brankas Ziel eine bessere Chance hatte, den Paragon schnell zu finden, als die früheren Suchtrupps.

„Ich werde versuchen, so viel wie möglich herauszufinden, während ihr weg seid“, versprach Alistair. „Über den Bürgerkrieg und unsere Aussichten für das Landthing.“

Alim nickte zustimmend. Und dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf, als wäre ihm plötzlich etwas eingefallen.

„Oh, bevor ich es vergesse! Ich habe gestern in der Stadt des Staubs mit einem Zwerg gesprochen. Fjalvis. Ich habe ihn gebeten, eine … Kleinigkeit für mich zu besorgen. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du es bei ihm abholen könntest.“

Misstrauisch betrachtete Alistair den Elfen.

„Von was für einer ‚Kleinigkeit‘ reden wir hier?“

Alim grinste. „Nur eine kleine Überraschung für Leliana. Ich bin sicher, es wird ihr gefallen. Also pass gut darauf auf, bis wir zurück sind. Und lass dich von Fjalvis nicht übers Ohr hauen. Wir hatten uns auf einen Preis von zwanzig Silberlingen geeinigt, also lass dir nichts anderes erzählen.“

Immer noch verwirrt, nickte Alistair. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass Alim seinen Freunden Geschenke machte, wenn er glaubte, ihnen damit eine Freude zu bereiten. Zevran hatte förmlich gejauchzt, als Alim ihm ein Paar Stiefel aus echtem antivanischem Leder geschenkt hatte, die ihn so sehr an seine Heimat erinnerten. Und Morrigan war beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen, als der Elf ihr einen feingearbeiteten Handspiegel mit goldenem Rahmen geschenkt hatte. Alistair fragte sich immer noch, welche Geschichte sich dahinter verbarg. Doch nun war ein denkbar schlechter Moment, um danach zu fragen.

Alim warf einen letzten Blick in die Runde – wobei niemandem entging, dass er am längsten bei Zevran verharrte – und griff nach seinem Stab. Der Kristall am oberen Ende begann zu leuchten und mit dieser Lichtquelle in der Hand schritt Alim als Erster durch den Torbogen hinein in den dunklen Tunnel. Boss folgte ihm auf dem Fuße und Shale stapfte hinterdrein. Oghren griff nach den Zügeln des Brontos und zerrte das Tier mit sich. Als Letzte folgte Leliana, die leise vor sich hinmurmelte.

Und auch ohne etwas zu verstehen, wusste Alistair, dass sie betete.

Die folgenden Tage der Warterei hatten etwas Unwirkliches. Seitdem sie den Kampf gegen die Dunkle Brut aufgenommen hatten, war kaum ein Tag vergangen, an dem sie nicht herumgereist, in Kämpfe verwickelt worden oder auf der Suche nach Informationen gewesen waren. Nun zum Nichtstun verdammt zu sein, obwohl ihre Aufgabe mit jedem Tag dringender wurde, zehrte nicht nur an Alistairs Nerven.

Morrigan verlor als Erste die Geduld und schon nach drei Tagen verkündete sie, dass sie lieber draußen vor den Toren Orzammars warten wollte. So verbrachte sie die meiste Zeit in Wolfs- oder Hasengestalt, streifte durch die Bergwälder und belauschte die Reisenden auf der Straße nach Orzammar. Alistair konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Er selbst sehnte sich inzwischen so sehr nach Himmel und frischer Luft, dass er wenigstens einmal am Tag nach draußen trat, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass es noch eine Welt außerhalb des Berges gab. Er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es Alim und den anderen im Untergrund ergehen musste.

Morrigans Streifzüge hatten durchaus ihren Nutzen, denn offenbar schnappte die Hexe einiges an Informationen auf. Am interessantesten war das Gespräch einer Händlerkarawane, die sie einen halben Tag beobachtete. Die Kaufleute hatten kürzlich eine Gruppe von Dalish-Elfen besucht und anhand ihrer Erzählungen hatte Morrigan einen ziemlich guten Eindruck davon bekommen, wo genau sich deren Lager im Brecilianwald befand.

Alistair hatte sich bei ihr überschwänglich für diese Information bedankt, aber Morrigan hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt, als sei ihr seine Dankbarkeit peinlich, und war dann wieder entschwunden.

Wynne wiederum verbrachte ihre Tage damit, den Heilern Orzammars zur Hand zu gehen und lange Briefe mit Irving, dem Ersten Verzauberer, auszutauschen. Die Zirkelmagier studierten sämtliche Schriften über die Dunkle Brut, derer sie habhaft werden konnten, um sich auf den bevorstehenden Kampf vorzubereiten. Sie würden zur Stelle sein, wenn sie gerufen wurden. Dies war ein beruhigender Gedanke.

Alistair selbst stand in ständiger Korrespondenz mit Arl Eamon. Jetzt, da er gezwungen war, längere Zeit an einem Ort zu verweilen, bestand endlich die Möglichkeit, Nachrichten mit ihren Verbündeten auszutauschen. Kein Tag verging, an dem nicht wenigstens zwei oder drei Raben zwischen Orzammar und Redcliffe hin und her flogen, und es stimmte Alistair ein wenig zuversichtlicher, von Eamons Fortschritten bei den Vorbereitungen zum Landthing zu lesen.

Bald hatte der Graue Wächter lange Listen von Adeligen, die sie in jedem Fall unterstützen würden, die sich möglicherweise überzeugen ließen oder die ihnen vermutlich erst Glauben schenkten, wenn Loghain selbst seinen Verrat in die Welt hinausschrie. Zermürbenderweise war gerade diese letzte Liste äußerst lang, aber Alistair vertraute darauf, dass Arl Eamon einen Weg finden würde, die Adeligen auf ihre Seite zu ziehen.

In der ersten Woche nach Alims Aufbruch war er mit all diesen neuen Informationen so beschäftigt, dass er kaum Zeit hatte, sich um den Magier und die anderen zu sorgen. Selbst dessen Bitte bei ihrem Abschied hatte er zeitweise vergessen, bis am vierten Tag ein Bote von Fjalvis bei ihm auftauchte und ihm mitteilte, dass Alims Bestellung eingetroffen wäre.

Neugierig begab sich Alistair in die Stadt des Staubs und suchte den Händler auf. Doch was dieser ihm dann überreichte, ließ Alistair ernsthaft an Alims Verstand zweifeln. Lange hatte er sich ausgemalt, worum es sich bei dieser „Kleinigkeit“ handeln mochte, die der Elf für Leliana besorgen ließ. Ein Schmuckstück? Ein Buch? Irgendein Kleinod, das sie an ihre Heimat Orlais erinnern sollte? Vieles hatte er erwartet, aber nicht _das_! Tatsächlich war Alistair so verdattert, dass er nicht einmal merkte, wie Fjalvis ihm dreißig Silberlinge abknöpfte statt der vereinbarten zwanzig, und seine Verblüffung hielt noch an, als er seine neu erworbene Fracht zu ihrem Quartier ins Diamantenviertel trug. Eine nackte, quiekende, äußerst _lebendige_ Fracht!

 _Was beim Erbauer hat Alim dazu bewogen, eine_ Nug _zu kaufen?!_

Zugegeben, Leliana war bei ihrem ersten Besuch in Orzammar deutlich verzückt gewesen von den Tieren, aber musste Alim deshalb unbedingt eines erwerben? Nun, die Antwort auf diese Frage trug er gerade auf dem Arm. Alistair war schleierhaft, wie man diese Mischung aus Schwein, Hase und Ratte als niedlich befinden konnte, und mit Entsetzen wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich bis zu Alims und Lelianas Rückkehr um dieses Vieh würde kümmern müssen! Denn natürlich würden seine Freunde zurückkehren, etwas anderes stand außer Frage.

Nach einer Woche schließlich konnten weder die Korrespondenz mit Arl Eamon noch seine neuen Pflichten als Nug-Pfleger Alistair länger von seinen Sorgen ablenken und so fanden seine Füße am achten Tag ihren Weg wie von selbst zum Eingang in die Tiefen Wege. Der Torbogen sah nicht anders aus als vor einer Woche ebenso wenig das halbe Dutzend Zwergenkrieger, das dort unermüdlich Wache hielt.

Neu war jedoch der blonde Elf, der sich mit gekreuzten Beinen auf einem Felsen gegenüber des Tores niedergelassen hatte und unermüdlich den Durchgang anstarrte. In den ersten beiden Tagen hatte Alistair noch versucht, Zevran zu überreden, seinen Wachposten aufzugeben, aber hatte bald die Sinnlosigkeit dieses Unterfangens erkannt. Stattdessen war er zu Dulin gegangen und hatte es eingerichtet, dass einer von Harrowmonts Dienern dem Elfen zweimal am Tag Essen und Wasser brachte. Wenn Alistair ihn schon nicht davon überzeugen könnte, seine Zeit anderweitig zu verbringen, würde er wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass Zevran währenddessen nicht verhungerte.

Als er sich nun neben den Elfen auf dessen Felsen niederließ, war Alistair erleichtert zu sehen, dass dieser das Essen tatsächlich angerührt hatte, und er klopfte sich im Geiste selbst auf die Schulter. Vielleicht war er doch in der Lage, Verantwortung für andere zu tragen. Zumindest in kleinen Schritten.

Aufmerksam musterte er Zevran. Es war schwer zu sagen, was in ihm vorging. Weder sein Gesicht noch seine Körperhaltung gaben Aufschluss darüber, was er dachte oder fühlte.

 _Aber vielleicht,_ dachte Alistair, _ist die Tatsache, dass er hier ist, Antwort genug._

Der Krieger überlegte, wie er ein Gespräch beginnen könnte, doch wie so oft, fiel ihm nichts ein. Bei Alim hätte er zumindest eine grobe Idee gehabt, aber Zevran war ihm trotz all der Monate, die sie zusammen gereist waren, immer noch ein Rätsel. Sie hatten nie eine ernste Unterhaltung miteinander geführt und es fiel Alistair nach wie vor schwer zu entscheiden, welche Gefühlsregungen von Zevran aufrichtig waren und welche zur Maske des Meuchelmörders gehörten.

Am Ende war es der Elf, der das Schweigen als Erstes brach.

„Ich kannte einst einen Grauen Wächter. In Antiva. Wir hatten … gemeinsame geschäftliche Interessen. Nachdem der Auftrag erledigt war, verabschiedete er sich von mir und meinte, wir würden uns nicht wiedersehen. Es sei an der Zeit für ihn, in die Tiefen Wege hinabzusteigen. Er sagte, er hörte … den Ruf? Ja, so nannte er es. ‚Den Ruf‘. Und er würde immer stärker werden.“ Zevran seufzte schwer und wandte sich an Alistair um. „Ich habe nie verstanden, was er meinte.“

Die unausgesprochene Frage lag in der Luft. Alistair kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und überlegte, wie viel er dem Elfen erzählen konnte. Die Grauen Wächter hüteten viele Geheimnisse, aber der Ruf … nun, der gehörte streng genommen nicht dazu.

_Und Zevran weiß ja ohnehin schon etwas darüber, also …_

Schließlich entschied sich Alistair dazu, dem Elfen so viel zu sagen, wie er konnte.

„Nun, es ist so … Wie Ihr wisst, haben wir Grauen Wächter besondere Fähigkeiten. Ich meine nicht nur unsere erhöhte Ausdauer oder Stärke. Wir können die Dunkle Brut spüren und sind immun gegen die Verderbnis. Wisst Ihr weshalb?“

Zevran schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hörte nur, es hätte etwas mit Eurem Beitrittsritual zu tun.“

„Das hat es“, bestätigte Alistair. „Ich darf Euch nicht sagen, wie genau der Beitritt in unsere Reihen vonstatten geht, aber Ihr müsst wissen: Der Grund, warum uns die Verderbnis nichts anhaben kann, ist der, dass wir sie ab dem Zeitpunkt unseres Beitritts in uns tragen.“

Das überraschte Zevran. „Aber wie ist das möglich? Ich dachte, die Verderbnis würde jeden, den sie befällt, töten? Wie könnt Ihr …“ Und dann riss der Elf die Augen auf. „Das ist es, was mit Euch geschieht, nicht wahr? Die Verderbnis tötet Euch. Ganz allmählich.“

Alistair nickte. „Unser Beitrittsritual ist trügerisch. Manche Rekruten überleben es nicht, weil sie die Verderbnis sofort dahinrafft,“ – ups, vielleicht gehörte das zu den Dingen, die er für sich behalten sollte – „und diejenigen von uns, die am Leben bleiben, sterben ebenfalls. Ganz langsam. Einige können dreißig Jahre oder länger ihren Dienst tun. Aber das Ende ist für uns alle unausweichlich. Die Verderbnis in uns wird stärker, schwächt unseren Körper und unseren Geist. Bis wir genau wie die Dunkle Brut das Lied der alten Götter hören.“

„Meint Ihr das mit dem ‚Ruf‘?“, fragte Zevran nach.

„Ja. Wenn ein Wächter den Ruf in seinem Kopf vernimmt, entscheidet er sich für gewöhnlich dazu, seinem Ende selbst entgegenzutreten. Bevor er seinen Verstand verliert, versteht Ihr. Am besten, indem er so viel Dunkle Brut mit sich in den Tod reißt wie nur möglich.“

„Und nirgendwo gibt es mehr von diesen Bastarden als in den Tiefen Wegen“, beendete Zevran seinen Gedanken und nickte verstehend.

Für eine Weile herrschte ein bedrückendes Schweigen zwischen ihnen und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Alistair spürte eine vertraute Melancholie in sich aufsteigen. Die Grauen Wächter vermieden es über den Preis, den sie alle für ihre Fähigkeiten zahlen mussten, zu sprechen. Manche Wächter erzählten ihren Kameraden nicht einmal, dass sie den Ruf vernahmen, sondern brachen einfach klammheimlich zu den Tiefen Wegen auf, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds.

Und dieser Gedanke weckte eine Erinnerung in Alistair wach. Eine, die er lange Zeit verdrängt hatte.

„Duncan hörte seit einiger Zeit den Ruf“, flüsterte er und spürte Zevrans Blick auf sich ruhen. „Er hat es mir erzählt, kurz bevor er zum Zirkel der Magi aufgebrochen ist. Kurz bevor er Alim gefunden hat. Er … er sagte, er würde nach dem Ende der Verderbnis aufbrechen. In die Tiefen Wege.“

Alistair wusste nicht, warum ihn die Erinnerung an dieses Gespräch derart traurig stimmte. Weil Duncans restliche Zeit noch kürzer gewesen war, als sie angenommen hatten? Weil er keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, gegen den Erzdämon zu kämpfen? Machte es wirklich einen Unterschied, dass sein Freund in der Schlacht den Tod gefunden hatte statt in den Tiefen Wegen?

Vielleicht war es die Hoffnung gewesen, dass ihnen immer noch Zeit blieb. Für was auch immer. Alistair versuchte, sich an sein letztes Gespräch mit Duncan zu erinnern. Es war in Ostagar gewesen, nach der Strategiebesprechung mit Cailan und den Heerführern. Alistair hatte sich bei Duncan darüber beschwert, zum Fackelträger degradiert worden zu sein. Beschämt dachte er daran, wie er sich wie ein bockiges Kind benommen und versucht hatte, sich dem Befehl zu entziehen.

Wieso hatte er diese kostbaren letzten Momente mit Trotz und Stolz verschwendet? Warum hatte er Duncan nicht gesagt, wie dankbar er ihm für alles war, was der Kommandant für ihn getan hatte? Wie sehr er ihn bewunderte und ihm vertraute? Dass er ihn geliebt hatte wie einen Vater?

Frustriert fuhr sich Alistair übers Gesicht und erwartete, dass Zevran die Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen kommentieren würde. Er war überrascht, als sich stattdessen eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Er hat Euch viel bedeutet“, meinte Zevran leise. „Es tut mir leid, Alistair.“

Alistair war sich nicht sicher, wie er reagieren sollte. Von Alim war er mitfühlende Gesten gewohnt, aber von Zevran? Ihre Beziehung war nicht von der Art, dass sie einander ihr Herz ausschütteten. Aber anscheinend änderten sich die Regeln, wenn der beste Freund und der Liebhaber desselben idiotischen Elfen von diesem zurückgelassen wurden, während besagter Elf sich selbst in Todesgefahr begab. Am Ende rang sich Alistair zu einem dankbaren Nicken durch.

„Nun, vielleicht war es besser, dass Duncan bei Ostagar fiel. Wer weiß, wie lange es dauert, bis die Verderbnis beendet ist. Es könnten Jahre vergehen“, sprach Alistair. „Und Duncan hätte sich niemals in die Tiefen Wege aufgemacht, ehe nicht der Erzdämon erschlagen wäre. Er … er hätte gelitten. Wäre nicht mehr er selbst gewesen. So … so konnte er wenigstens als der gehen, der er war.“

„Es passiert mit allen Grauen Wächtern? Ohne Ausnahme?“, fragte Zevran nach und Alistair glaubte, einen flehenden Unterton herauszuhören.

„Wenn uns nicht vorher der Tod ereilt, ja“, bestätigte Alistair in bitterem Ton. „Es wird auch mit mir geschehen. Und mit Alim.“ Und bei diesen letzten Worten sah er, wie sich ein Schatten über Zevrans Gesicht legte. Nur für einen Moment, aber Alistair hatte ihn gesehen.

„Ich verstehe“, sagte der Elf schließlich und blickte auf seine Hände. Zum ersten Mal fiel Alistair auf, dass der Schurke mit irgendetwas spielte. Ein kleiner Gegenstand aus Gold, den er immer wieder zwischen den Fingern drehte und dann wieder in der Faust verbarg. Eine Münze? Ein Ring? Zevrans Bewegungen waren zu fahrig, als dass Alistair einen guten Blick erhaschen konnte, und kaum spürte der Elf dessen Neugier, ließ er das Kleinod in seiner Tasche verschwinden und verschränkte die Arme. Alistair erkannte eine Abweisung, wenn er sie sah, und schluckte seine Frage hinunter.

Eine Weile saßen sie stumm nebeneinander und Alistair überlegte, wie er das unangenehme Schweigen brechen könnte. In diesem Moment meldete sich sein Magen und gab ein lautes Grummeln von sich. Zevran lachte auf und reichte dem beschämten Krieger seinen Teller, auf dem noch ein paar Reste seiner letzten Mahlzeit lagen. Dankbar griff Alistair zu und stopfte sich ein paar Stücke gebratenes Fleisch in den Mund.

„Ihr Grauen Wächter habt wirklich immer Hunger, oder?“, fragte Zevran grinsend. Alistair zuckte mit den Schultern und schluckte den Bissen hinunter.

„Ein weiterer Preis für unsere Stärke“, erklärte er. „Am Anfang ist es am schlimmsten. Ihr hättet Alim direkt nach seinem Beitritt erleben sollen! Eine Woche lang hat er praktisch alles in sich hineingestopft, was er finden konnte.“

Die Erinnerung daran brachte ihn zum Grinsen und auch Zevran schien die Vorstellung zu amüsieren.

„Seltsamerweise lassen die Legenden über die Wächter diesen Teil immer aus.“

„Oh, nicht in den Legenden, die wir untereinander erzählen! Es gab mal einen Ser Poffet, der war dafür bekannt, immer ein paar gebratene Hühner in seiner Tasche zu haben. Der Geruch hat seinen Greif wahnsinnig gemacht.“

„Ich gebe zu, wann immer ich mir vorgestellt habe, wie die Grauen Wächter in die Schlacht flogen, kam mir nie in den Sinn, dass sie dabei auf einem Hühnerknochen rumnagten,“ erwiderte Zevran. „Seid Ihr sicher, dass die Greifen nicht deshalb ausgestorben sind, weil Eure Leute sie aufgegessen haben?“

Alistair lachte auf. „Ziemlich sicher. Und wenn doch, würden sie es in den Geschichtsbüchern bestimmt nicht erwähnen. Unser Ruf hat auch so schon genug gelitten.“

„Nur hier in Ferelden, das kann ich Euch versichern. In meiner Heimat zollt jeder den Wächtern Respekt. Bei uns käme niemand auf die Idee, ihnen Meuchelmörder auf den Hals zu hetzen“, meinte Zevran augenzwinkernd. „Wobei ich sagen muss, dass sich unsere Grauen Wächter für gewöhnlich auch aus der Politik der Mächtigen heraushalten.“

„Für gewöhnlich wird Thedas auch nicht von einer Verderbnis bedroht. Und die Meuchelmörder, die sich uns bisher in den Weg gestellt haben“, und dabei sah er Zevran vielsagend an, „schienen allesamt ihr Geld nicht wert zu sein. Schließlich leben wir noch.“

Dabei grinste er den Elfen an, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihn nur necken wollte, doch aus irgendeinem Grund verfinsterte sich Zevrans Miene schlagartig. Für einen Moment starrte er stumm auf den Boden, ehe er zögerlich zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein … Ich habe mir damals nicht sonderlich viel Mühe gegeben, Euch umzubringen.“

Das überraschte Alistair. „Wollt Ihr sagen, Ihr habt uns mit Absicht am Leben gelassen? Ihr habt Loghain verraten?“

Zevran schüttelte den Kopf. „Bevor Ihr anfangt, mir eine noble Heldentat oder derlei Unsinn zu unterstellen, lasst mich Euch versichern, dass meine Gründe rein selbstsüchtiger Natur waren. Loghain war mir ebenso gleichgültig wie Euer Zwist mit ihm. Und es waren bestimmt keine Gewissensbisse, die mich zurückhielten.“

„Also warum dann?“, fragte Alistair verwirrt.

„Die kurze Antwort? Ich wollte sterben.“

Das ließ Alistair verstummen. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Zevran hatte immer so unbekümmert gewirkt. Nie im Leben wäre der Krieger auf die Idee gekommen, dass der Elf Todessehnsucht verspüren könnte.

Zevran betrachtete Alistairs erschrockene Miene und rollte mit den Augen.

„Schaut nicht so entsetzt drein. Ich hatte jemanden getötet. Ein paar Wochen, bevor ich Loghains Auftrag angenommen habe. Eine Frau. Sie … hatte es nicht verdient.“ Zevran legte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause ein. „Es hat mir nie etwas ausgemacht zu töten. Auch jetzt tut es das nicht. Aber an jenem Tag erkannte ich, wie sehr ich es hasste, ein Werkzeug zu sein. Also beschloss ich, mich von den Krähen loszusagen.“

„Indem Ihr Euch umbringen lasst?“, fragte Alistair entgeistert, doch Zevran zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Es schien mir damals die einzige Option zu sein. Es wird Euch vielleicht überraschen, aber die Krähen von Antiva akzeptieren kein einfaches Kündigungsschreiben“, meinte der Elf trocken.

„Aber als Alim Euer Leben verschonte, habt Ihr Euch uns angeschlossen.“

„Nun, ich setzte darauf, dass außer mir keine Krähe verrückt genug wäre, sich mit zwei Grauen Wächtern und ihren Gefährten anzulegen“, erwiderte Zevran grinsend. „Ich schätze, solange ich bei Euch bleibe, habe ich meine Ruhe.“

„Und wie lange wird …“, setzte Alistair an, doch Zevran unterbrach ihn harsch: „Solange Alim mich an seiner Seite haben will.“ Dabei sah er den Krieger herausfordernd an, als erwartete er, dass dieser protestierte. Doch Alistair musterte ihn nur nachdenklich und lächelte schließlich.

„In Ordnung,“ sprach er und klopfte dem Elfen so heftig auf den Rücken, dass dieser beinahe von seinem Felsen fiel.

Das Schweigen, das sich nun zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, war weniger frostig als zuvor, aber genauso unangenehm. Zevran wirkte peinlich berührt – ein Ausdruck, von dem Alistair nie geglaubt hätte, dass der Elf dazu fähig wäre. Immerhin hatte der Krieger ihm gerade mehr oder weniger seinen Segen für seine Beziehung mit Alim gegeben.

Nach einigen Minuten peinlicher Stille schnaubte Zevran schließlich und sprang auf die Füße.

„Nun, nicht dass ich diesen weinerlichen, herzausschüttenden Moment nicht genossen hätte, aber ich glaube, in der Taverne wartet eine Flasche Wein mit meinem Namen drauf. Oder was auch immer diese Zwerge hier für Wein halten mögen“, sagte er und verzog die Miene. „Ich vertraue darauf, dass Ihr nach mir schickt, sollte …“

Zevran beendete seinen Satz nicht, sah aber vielsagend in Richtung Torbogen.

„Das werde ich“, antwortete Alistair. Der Elf nickte kurz und machte sich dann davon. Alistair war froh, dass er es irgendwie geschafft hatte, Zevran endlich von seinem Wachposten abzubringen – obwohl er dies nicht einmal beabsichtigt hatte.

Diese Freude verflog sogleich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass wohl _er_ nun an Zevrans Stelle zum Wachehalten verpflichtet worden war. Der Schurke würde es ihm niemals verzeihen, wenn er sich einfach davonstahl, ohne dass einer von ihnen permanent den Eingang im Blick hatte.

Mit einem Seufzen machte es sich Alistair auf dem Felsen bequem.


	22. Die Suche nach Branka

Die Gespräche zwischen Alistair und Zevran wurden zu einem täglichen Ritual. Meistens sprachen sie über die Dinge, die Alistair aus Eamons Briefen erfahren hatte. Zevran bewies ein bemerkenswertes Verständnis für die Ränkespiele von Politikern und konnte Alistair ein paar nützliche Ratschläge erteilen. 

An anderen Tagen plauderten sie über Belanglosigkeiten und erzählten einander Anekdoten aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Alistair hätte nie gedacht, dass ihn Geschichten über Attentate so sehr amüsieren könnten, aber die Art und Weise, wie Zevran seine Erzählungen ausschmückte, trieben ihm mehr als einmal Lachtränen in die Augen.

Doch als die zweite Woche verging und die dritte anbrach, wurden die Scherze immer seltener und das Lachen zwischen ihnen klang mit jedem Tag gezwungener. Keiner von beiden sprach aus, dass sie kaum mehr den Blick von dem großen Torbogen abwandten.

Alistair wusste nicht, was er tun würde, wenn die drei Wochen um wären und Alim nicht zurückgekehrt wäre. Ohne den Elfen war es an Alistair zu entscheiden. Wenn er wollte, könnte er länger warten. So lange, wie er wollte. Wer sollte es ihm verbieten?

Doch gleichzeitig dachte er an Eamons Vorbereitungen für das Landthing und an die Dalish im Brecilianwald. Dass Morrigan deren Aufenthaltsort erfahren hatte, war ein absoluter Glücksfall und würden sie zu lange warten, bestünde die Gefahr, dass die Elfen weiterzogen, und es keine Chance mehr gäbe, sie zu finden.

Dieser Gedanke beschäftigte Alistair immer stärker und so war es kein Wunder, dass er und Zevran eines Nachmittags auf die Dalish zu sprechen kamen. Es war der neunzehnte Tag seit Beginn der Expedition.

„Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie die Dalish wohl sind“, meinte Zevran. „Ein ganzes Volk von Elfen, dass keinem Herrn dient außer sich selbst? Eine seltsame Vorstellung.“

Trotz der Worte hörte Alistair die Sehnsucht in Zevrans Stimme.

„Aber sie sind auch heimatlos. Ziehen von einem Ort zum anderen wie Vagabunden. Ist dies wirklich ein erstrebenswertes Leben?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

„Wenn es ein freies Leben ist, bestimmt“, erwiderte Zevran. „Wisst Ihr … Meine Mutter war eine Dalish.“

„Oh.“ Das hatte Alistair nicht erwartet.

„Sie verliebte sich in einen Stadtelfen, einen Holzfäller, und verließ ihren Clan. Sie zog zu ihm nach Antiva – die Stadt Antiva. Unsere Hauptstadt“, erklärte er, als er Alistairs verwirrten Blick bemerkte.

„War dieser Holzfäller Euer Vater?“

„Wer weiß?“, erwiderte Zevran schulterzuckend. „Er wurde krank und starb. Meine Mutter war allein, weit fort von ihrer Sippe. Sie kannte das Leben in der Stadt nicht und die einzige Arbeit, die sie fand, war in einem Bordell. Ich habe also keine Ahnung, wer mein Vater ist. Aber das galt auch für all die anderen Kinder dort, also hat es mich nie gestört.“

„Und Eure Mutter? Hat sie Euch von den Dalish erzählt?“

„Nein, sie starb bei meiner Geburt. Das bisschen, was ich von ihr weiß, haben mir die anderen Frauen erzählt. Aber es hat mich immer fasziniert, wisst Ihr? Als Kind träumte ich davon, fortzulaufen und die Dalish zu suchen“, lachte Zevran.

„Warum habt Ihr es nicht getan?“, wollte Alistair wissen.

„Ein magerer Dreikäsehoch wie ich? Ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, wo er suchen soll? Außerdem haben mich die Krähen gekauft, als ich sieben war. Danach hörte ich auf zu träumen. Versteht mich nicht falsch“, meinte der Elf. „Alles in allem war es ein gutes Leben. Ich hatte ein Dach über dem Kopf, genoss drei Mahlzeiten am Tag und erhielt eine Ausbildung. Und nicht nur im Kämpfen, meine ich. Literatur, Mathematik, Politik, Konversation, Verführung. Ich darf zurecht behaupten, dass ich eine große Bandbreite an Wissen besitze. Und an Fähigkeiten“, ergänzte er augenzwinkernd.

„Die Ihr zum Töten einsetzt“, erwiderte Alistair trocken.

„Nun, jeder sollte das tun, worin er gut ist, oder?“, antwortete der Elf und wie üblich ließ er jede Spur von Reue vermissen, wenn er über seinen Beruf sprach.

Alistair setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, doch plötzlich sprang Zevran auf und sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zum Eingang in die Tiefen Wege. Noch bevor Alistair fragen konnte, was den Elfen aufgescheucht hatte, hörte er es selbst: ein Bellen. Ein donnerndes, vertrautes Bellen, das aus dem Tunnel hinter dem Torbogen ertönte.

Alistair und Zevran sprinteten los. Die Zwergenwachen am Eingang hatten ihre Waffen gezückt und beäugten die Öffnung misstrauisch. Offenbar waren sie nicht sicher, ob sie es mit einer Gefahr zu tun hattten oder nicht. Plötzlich sprang eine vierbeinige Gestalt hervor und Alistair fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er sie erkannte.

„Boss!“, rief er erleichtert und sofort sprang der Mabari schwanzwedelnd und freudig kläffend an ihm hoch. Gleich darauf traten Shale, Leliana und Oghren aus dem Tunnel hervor. Die beiden Letzteren kniffen die Augen zusammen angesichts der plötzlichen Helligkeit und verzogen die Gesichter. Leliana lächelte müde, als sie Alistair und Zevran erkannte, und hob grüßend die Hand. Doch der Elf lief geradewegs an ihr vorbei.

Keiner konnte es ihm verübeln, war er doch zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den Elfenmagier, der gerade durch den Torbogen geschritten war, an sich zu ziehen und in die Arme zu schließen. Und für Alistair sah es nicht so aus, als würde Zevran diesen so bald wieder loslassen. Aber vielleicht war auch Alim derjenige, der die Umarmung nicht zu lösen vermochte. Mit eisernem Griff krallte er sich in Zevrans Rücken und Alistair fragte sich, ob überhaupt einer der Elfen Luft bekam. Doch selbst wenn nicht, bezweifelte er, dass es sie sonderlich störte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis alle Begrüßungen erledigt waren, da inzwischen auch einige Zwerge die Rückkehr des Expeditionstrupps bemerkt hatten. Irgendjemand schickte einen Boten nach Sten, Wynne und Morrigan, die sich überraschend schnell am Torbogen einfanden. Erst als alle Umarmungen und Handschläge ausgetauscht und alle Jubelrufe verklungen waren, hatte Alistair Gelegenheit, die Expeditionsteilnehmer genauer zu betrachten.

Das Erste, was ihm auffiel, war die Abwesenheit des Brontos. Und die einer gewissen Zwergin.

 _Branka ist nicht bei ihnen_ , dachte er beklommen und hoffte, dass seine Freunde die beschwerliche Suche nicht umsonst auf sich genommen hatten.

Das Zweite, was ihm auffiel, war die Erschöpfung seiner Gefährten. Von Shale und Boss abgesehen waren sie alle blass, hatten dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und sahen ausgezehrt aus. Ihre Mienen wirkten verschlossen und ihre Kleidung und Rüstung waren in einem erbärmlichen Zustand. Deutlich erkannte er die schwarzen Blutflecke auf Alims Robe.

_Das Blut der Dunklen Brut._

Es war offensichtlich, dass sie dort unten einiges erlebt hatten, doch der Magier wimmelte sämtliche Fragen der Umstehenden ab und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge.

„Ruft die Versammlung der Deshyrs ein“, befahl Alim grimmig und schritt in Richtung Diamantenviertel. „Ich will diese Geschichte nicht zweimal erzählen müssen.“

Es dauerte kaum zwanzig Minuten, bis sie den führenden Lords von Orzammar gegenüberstanden, doch Alistair konnte nicht umhin, die ganze Zeit zu Alim hinüberzuschielen. Die verschlossene Miene und die leeren Augen seines Freundes erschreckten ihn fast noch mehr als dessen aschfahle Haut und die hohlen Wangen. Tiefe Furchen standen auf der Stirn des Elfen und er sah aus, als wäre er um Jahre gealtert.

Leliana schien kaum besser dran zu sein. Ihre Hände umklammerten ihren Bogen, den sie seit ihrer Rückkehr in die Stadt nicht losgelassen hatte, und bis auf ein paar wenige Worte zur Begrüßung hatte sie bisher nicht gesprochen. Selbst Shale wirkte niedergeschlagen und in sich gekehrt, dabei hätte Alistair nicht einmal gedacht, dass der Golem zu so etwas wie Melancholie fähig wäre.

_Beim Erbauer, was ist dort unten nur geschehen?_

Glücklicherweise würde er nicht mehr lange auf die Antwort warten müssen, denn soeben erklärte Seneschall Bandelor die Sitzung für eröffnet. Alim trat in die Mitte der Halle und fing an zu sprechen.

„Deshyrs von Orzammar, hört mich an. Ihr habt mich ausgeschickt, Euren Paragon Branka zu finden, damit sie ihre Stimme bei der Königswahl abgibt.“

Die Stimme des Elfen dröhnte laut und gebieterisch durch den Saal. Von der Erschöpfung, die er eben noch gezeigt hatte, war nichts mehr zu spüren. Mit geradem Rücken und hocherhobenen Hauptes stellte sich Alim den Mächtigen entgegen und fixierte jeden einzelnen von ihnen mit durchdringendem Blick.

„Branka ist tot“, verkündete er ohne lange Vorrede und ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Prinz Bhelen lehnte sich auf seinem Sitz vor und betrachtete den Elfen abschätzend.

„Ich nehme an, Ihr habt dafür einen Beweis?“, fragte er höhnisch. Wutschnaubend mischte sich Oghren in das Gespräch ein.

„Ich war dabei. Ihr könnt einem Mann zutrauen, dass er den Leichnam seines Weibs erkennt, wenn er ihn sieht“, fuhr er den Prinzen an.

„Und wenn Euch unser Wort nicht ausreicht“, erwiderte Alim, „dann erkennt Ihr sicherlich Brankas Waffe.“

Bei diesen Worten griff Leliana in ihren Rucksack und holte eine fein gearbeitete Handaxt hervor, die sie Seneschall Bandelor reichte. Dieser begutachtete die Waffe sorgfältig.

„Diese Axt gehört in der Tat Branka. Hier ist das Wappen ihres Hauses eingeprägt. Wir alle haben gesehen, wie sie diese Axt vor zwei Jahren mit sich in die Tiefen Wege nahm“, bestätigte der Zwerg. „Dann ist es also wahr. Unser letzter Paragon ist tot.“ Bestürzung lag in seiner Stimme.

„Und wir sind keinen Schritt näher dran, einen König zu bestimmen, als zuvor!“, brauste Bhelen auf. „Ich verlange …“

Doch welche Forderung auch immer der Prinz stellen wollte, sie ging in Alims Worten unter.

„Da irrt Ihr Euch, Prinz Bhelen!“, rief der Elf mit lauter Stimme und sicherte sich damit wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden. „Branka mag tot sein, doch trotzdem stehe ich hier mit dem Segen eines Paragons!“

Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Zwerge und Seneschall Bandelor hatte einige Schwierigkeiten, die Menge wieder zur Ordnung zu rufen.

„Was sagt Ihr da, Wächter?“

„Ich bin Brankas Spuren gefolgt. Sie war auf der Suche nach dem Amboss der Leere“, erzählte Alim den überraschten Deshyrs. „Ich habe die Reste des zerstörten Amboss gefunden. Zusammen mit dem lebenden Paragon Caridin.“

„Lügner!“, brüllte Bhelen. „Das ist unmöglich! Caridin lebte vor mehr als tausend Jahren. Er kann nicht mehr am Leben sein!“

„Hütet Eure Zunge, Prinzlein, bevor ich sie Euch abschneide“, polterte Oghren dazwischen. „Der Wächter spricht die Wahrheit. Caridins Geist steckte im stählernen Körper eines Golems. Zugegeben, er war drei Meter groß und seine Stimme etwas blechern, aber es war definitiv unser Paragon.“

„Und ich stehe hier mit seinem Segen“, sprach Alim und zog einen Beutel unter seinem Umhang hervor. Er griff hinein und präsentierte den erstaunten Zwergen eine prächtige Krone aus purem Gold.

„Diese Krone wurde von Caridin selbst geschmiedet. Er gab sie mir, damit ich sie dem König überreiche, den ich für würdig befinde.“

Erneut brach ein Tumult unter den Deshyrs aus, doch diesmal schenkte Seneschall Bandelor ihm keine Beachtung. Stattdessen trat er an Alim heran.

„Bitte, Wächter, dürfte ich die Krone sehen?“

Der Elf überreichte sie ihm, welcher das Objekt mindestens so eindringlich prüfte wie Brankas Axt.

„Diese Krone wurde erst kürzlich geschmiedet, zweifellos. Und ich erkenne in ihr die Kunstfertigkeit Caridins, des größten Schmiedes, den unser Volk je hervorgebracht hat. Und hier“, er deutete aufgeregt auf eine Stelle, „dies ist eindeutig das Siegel des Hauses Caridin!“

Er wandte sich an die versammelten Zwerge.

„Es besteht kein Zweifel, diese Krone wurde von Paragon Caridin selbst geschmiedet! Der Wächter spricht die Wahrheit“, verkündete er feierlich, doch offenbar wollte Prinz Bhelen sich noch nicht geschlagen geben.

„Wenn er die Wahrheit sagt, warum hat er Caridin dann nicht mitgebracht? Wo ist unser Paragon jetzt?“, verlangte er zu wissen.

„Er ist tot“, antwortete Alim ruhig. „Nachdem er sein Werk vollendet hatte, beschloss er seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen und stürzte sich in einen Strom aus Lava.“

„Und nochmal, Prinzlein, ich war dabei und habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen!“, knurrte Oghren in Bhelens Richtung. „Und wenn Ihr dafür ebenfalls einen Beweis wollt, könnt Ihr selbst auf Tauchgang gehen und nach Caridin suchen. Ich würde Euch raten, etwas Feuerfestes anzuziehen!“

„Das wird nicht nötig sein“, entschied Seneschall Bandelor. „Der Wächter spricht die Wahrheit und handelt damit im Auftrag eines Paragons. Unsere Gesetze gebieten es, dessen Wünschen nachzukommen.“ Damit wandte sich der Zwerg wieder an Alim. „Sagt, Wächter, wer soll Eurer Meinung nach die Krone tragen und über Orzammar herrschen?“

„Ich benenne Lord Pyral Harrowmont, Oberhaupt des Hauses Harrowmont“, verkündete der Elf und blickte zu dem Lord hinüber, welcher aufstand und sich tief vor ihm verneigte.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Wächter“, sprach Harrowmont. „Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, um mich Eures Vertrauens als würdig zu erweisen.“

Kaum waren die Worte verklungen, sprang Bhelen mit einem Wutschrei auf und griff nach seinem Schwert. Ein halbes Dutzend seiner Speichellecker tat es ihm nach. Mit erhobenen Waffen stürmten sie auf den Magier zu, doch dieser zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. Noch bevor Alistair nach seinem Schwert greifen konnte, ließ Alim die Angreifer mit einer einzigen Handbewegung zu Eis erstarren.

„Versuchte Tötung eines Ehrengasts Orzammars, noch dazu in der Halle der Versammlung und entgegen den Beschlüssen des Rates“, zählte Oghren auf und klang dabei fast fröhlich, „Ich mag nicht jedes vermaledeite Gesetz unseres Volkes kennen, aber soweit ich weiß, wird dies mit dem Tode bestraft, Wächter.“

„Ist dies so?“, fragte Alim und sein Mund verzog sich zu einer grimmigen Miene. Mit langsamen Schritten trat er auf die gefrorene Gestalt Bhelens zu. Dabei hob er seine rechte Hand und Alistair sah, dass diese leuchtete. Mit jedem Meter, den der Elf auf den Zwergenprinzen zuschritt, verdichtete sich die Magie um seine Faust und verblüfft beobachtete Alistair, wie sich Schichten um Schichten aus Stein darum herumbildeten, bis Alims Hand so groß war wie die von Shale. Dann stand der Elf vor Bhelen, hob seine steinerne Faust und zerschmetterte die gefrorene Gestalt mit einem einzigen Schlag in hunderte glitzernde Splitter.

Alistair war so verdattert, dass er kaum bemerkte, wie Morrigan, Shale und Sten sich der übrigen Angreifer annahmen und ihnen ein ähnliches Ende bereiteten.

Alim schüttelte seine Faust aus und die steinerne Haut verschwand. Stoisch betrachtete er die Überreste Bhelens und wandte sich wieder an Bandelor. Der Seneschall und die anderen Deshyrs starrten den Elfen schockiert an, doch dann schüttelte Bandelor sein Entsetzen ab und räusperte sich.

„Prinz Bhelen und die Seinen haben ihr Ende selbst heraufbeschworen. Euer Handeln war gerechtfertigt, Wächter.“

Er wartete einige Minuten, bis sich die übrigen Zwerge etwas beruhigt hatten, und hob Caridins Krone über seinen Kopf. Mit lauter Stimme rief er: „Pyral Harrowmont aus dem Hause Harrowmont, tretet vor.“

Der Lord tat wie ihm geheißen und kniete vor Bandelor nieder. Dieser setzte Harrowmont die Krone aufs Haupt.

„Nach den Gesetzen Orzammars und mit dem Segen des Paragons Caridin ernenne ich Euch zum König. Möge Eure Herrschaft lange währen und unserem Volk eine Zeit des Friedens und des Wohlstands bereiten.“

Damit erhob sich Harrowmont und drehte sich zu Alim und seinen Gefährten um.

„Ich stehe auf ewig in Eurer Schuld, Wächter. Darum höret alle, was ich nun verkünde! Als König von Orzammar schwöre ich, dass wir den Bund mit den Grauen Wächtern achten werden! Unsere Truppen werden sich zum Kampf an der Oberfläche rüsten und dorthin marschieren, wo auch immer Ihr es befehlt! Bis zum Letzten werden wir an Eurer Seite kämpfen und nicht eher ruhen, bis die Verderbnis vorüber ist!“

Die Deshyrs der Versammlung stampften mit ihren Waffen auf und zeigten ihrem neuen Herrscher so ihre Unterstützung.

Alim verneigte sich vor dem König und deutete dann seinen Gefährten, ihm zu folgen. Sie verließen die Halle der Versammlung und traten hinaus auf die Straßen des Diamantenviertels. Sofort sackten Alims Schultern nach unten und er begann zu taumeln. Zevran ergriff seinen Arm und stützte ihn.

„Was ist los? Bist du verletzt?“, fragte der Schurke besorgt, doch Alim schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was braucht Ihr?“, fragte Wynne.

„Etwas zu essen und ein Bett“, erwiderte Alim mit matter Stimme und protestierte nicht, als Zevran sich den Arm des Magiers um die Schultern legte. Wynne tat dasselbe bei Leliana, die aussah, als hätte sie Mühe, sich noch länger auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Was mich betrifft, ich brauche vor allem ein anständiges Bier. Oder zehn“, verkündete Oghren mit finsterer Stimme. „Ich nehme an, Ihr wollt morgen aufbrechen, Wächter?“

„Gleich nach dem Frühstück“, bestätigte Alim.

„Dann treffe ich Euch beim Tor“, erwiderte der Zwerg und stapfte davon.

„Wovon spricht er?“, wollte Alistair wissen.

„Oghren hat sich dazu entschlossen, uns zu begleiten. Er sagt, für ihn gibt es nichts mehr in Orzammar, also kann er sich genauso gut im Kampf gegen die Dunkle Brut nützlich machen“, murmelte Alim und sah dem Zwerg hinterher. „Er hat sich als guter Kämpfer erwiesen. Und als Freund.“

Das allein genügte für Alistairs Zustimmung. Immerhin hatte ihr Anführer schon wesentlich seltsamere Streuner angeschleppt als einen Zwerg mit Alkoholproblem. Und ohnehin erschien es Alistair dringender, sich um Alim und Leliana zu sorgen, als sich über ihren neuesten Mitstreiter Gedanken zu machen.

Sie kehrten zurück zum Gästequartier im Harrowmont-Anwesen und die Diener beeilten sich, ihnen Essen und Trinken zu bringen. Eine Weile lang saßen die Gefährten schweigend beieinander, während Leliana und Alim jeder eine Schale mit Eintopf hinunterschlangen. Boss war dabei, eine riesige Schweinelende zu vertilgen. Alistair versuchte, so gut wie möglich die Fressgeräusche des Hundes auszublenden.

Auf Lelianas Schoß hockte die Nug und ließ sich mit Brot füttern. Die Bardin war von Alims Geschenk begeistert gewesen und hatte das Tier entzückt in die Arme geschlossen. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Rückkehr hatten sie und Alim wieder aufrichtig gelächelt und Alistair verspürte eine plötzliche Sympathie für die Nug. Offenbar war das quiekende Ungeziefer doch zu etwas gut.

Schließlich stellte Alim seinen leeren Teller zur Seite und lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer an Zevran, der neben ihm saß.

„Das war gut. Unsere Vorräte gingen in den letzten Tagen zur Neige. Besonders nachdem wir den Bronto verloren hatten“, erzählte der Elf.

„Was ist aus ihm geworden?“, fragte Alistair.

„Er ist durchgegangen und in eine Schlucht gestürzt. Offenbar waren vier wütende Golems zu viel für ihn.“

„Ihr wurdet von _Golems_ angegriffen?“

Alim nickte. „Eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme von Caridin, um den Amboss zu schützen.“

„Aber sagtet Ihr nicht, der Amboss sei zerstört worden?“, mischte sich Morrigan ein.

„Nun, was das betrifft …“, verlegen rieb sich Alim den Nacken. „… war ich in der Versammlung nicht ganz ehrlich.“

Überrascht sahen seine Gefährten ihn an.

„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte Alistair.

„Nun, der Amboss _ist_ zerstört. Jetzt. Aber er was es nicht, als wir ihn gefunden haben. Caridin bat mich darum ihn zu vernichten. Erst als das getan war, stürzte er sich in den Lavastrom.“

„Du hast den Amboss vernichtet? Warum?“

„Aus dem gleichen Grund, warum Caridin ihn über tausend Jahre bewacht hat“, antwortete Alim bitter, „um zu verhindern, dass er in die falschen Hände gerät. Um zu verhindern, dass irgendjemand auf die Idee kommt, weitere Golems zu erschaffen.“

Die letzten Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Und dafür habt Ihr meinen Dank“, mischte sich Shale ein. Überrascht sahen die Gefährten zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Aber waren die Golems nicht die stärkste Einheit Orzammars? Warum solltet ihr nicht wollen, dass weitere erschaffen werden?“, wunderte sich Alistair. Ein Schatten legte sich auf Alims Gesicht.

„Weil sie aus Zwergen erschaffen wurden. Aus _lebenden_ Zwergen!“, zischte der Elf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Entsetzt starrten seine Gefährten ihn an.

„Zuerst hat Caridin nur Freiwillige benutzt“, erklärte Alim bitter. „Doch als die Gefahr durch die Dunkle Brut größer wurde, forderte König Valtor mehr und mehr Golems. Er ließ Häftlinge auf den Amboss bringen. Kastenlose. Politische Gegner. Caridin weigerte sich, also befahl der König, ihn selbst zum Golem zu machen. Caridins Schüler wussten genug, um seinen Körper zu verformen, aber sie konnten keine Kontrollstäbe anfertigen. So behielt Caridin seinen freien Willen und brachte den Amboss weit fort.“

„Warum hat er ihn nicht schon damals vernichtet?“

„Er konnte es nicht“, erklärte Alim. „Golems können den Amboss nicht berühren. Also sorgte Caridin dafür, dass er verborgen blieb.“

„Er hat ihn all die Zeitalter hindurch bewacht? Ganz allein?“, fragte Wynne mitleidig.

„Nun, nicht ganz allein“, erwiderte Alim. „Für eine Weile behielt er seine besten Gefolgsleute an seiner Seite. Bis er sie fortschickte. Einen nach dem anderen. Am Ende sogar die treueste von allen.“

Damit hob er den Blick und sah Shale mit warmen Augen an. Die anderen beobachteten den Austausch überrascht.

„Moment, willst du damit sagen, Shale war …“

„Wenn ich vorstellen darf: Shayle aus dem Hause Cadash, Kriegerin aus dem Gefolge König Valtors, Freiwillige auf dem Amboss der Leere und Heldin der Ersten Verderbnis“, verkündete der Elf lächelnd.

Alistair verschlug es die Sprache. Hunderte Fragen lagen ihm auf der Zunge, aber ein Gedanke dominierte alle anderen.

 _Shale ist eine_ Frau _?!_

Das war mal eine Überraschung.

Dem Golem schien die ganze Aufmerksamkeit unangenehm zu sein.

„Ich habe es ihm schon gesagt, ich erinnere mich an all dies nicht. Es hat keine Gewissheit, dass Caridin die Wahrheit gesagt hat. _Ich_ habe keine Gewissheit.“

„Nun, dann muss mein Glaube daran für uns beide reichen“, meinte der Elf schulterzuckend.

Für einen Augenblick hing jeder seinen Gedanken nach und versuchte das zu verarbeiten, was sie gerade erfahren hatten.

„Ich schätze, dann war es etwas Gutes, dass Branka den Amboss nie erreicht hat“, meinte Alistair schließlich. „Auch wenn es mir für Oghren leidtut. Es muss schwer für ihn gewesen sein, den Leichnam seiner Frau zu finden.“

All die Wärme, die zuvor in Alims Blick gelegen hatte, verschwand schlagartig. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Das hat er nicht. Branka war am Leben, als wir sie fanden“, sprach er mit zitternder Stimme.

„Aber warum hast du den Deshyrs gesagt, dass …“

„Weil ich es für keine gute Idee hielt, ihnen zu sagen, dass ich ihren Paragon getötet habe!“, zischte Alim hasserfüllt und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille im Raum. Alle außer Shale und Leliana sahen den Elfen fassungslos an. Dieser schien Mühe zu haben, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Oghren macht mir keine Vorwürfe. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Er weiß das. Branka war … Sie war wahnsinnig“, erzählte Alim. „Sie war besessen von dem Amboss und der Macht, die er verhieß. Der Preis dafür war ihr völlig egal. Sie griff uns an, als Caridin mich bat, ihn zu vernichten. Wir mussten sie töten.“

Für einen Moment schwieg er und starrte mit leerem Blick zu Boden. Als er weitersprach, war seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern: „Sie verdiente es. Selbst wenn sie sich uns nicht in den Weg gestellt hätte, hätte ich sie niemals am Leben gelassen. Nicht …“, ein Zittern durchfuhr seinen Körper und er schlang die Arme um sich, „… nicht nachdem, was sie getan hatte.“

In diesem Moment quiekte die Nug auf und alle im Raum fuhren erschrocken zusammen. Leliana hatte das Tier fest an sich gepresst und das Gesicht in seinem Nacken verborgen. Die Bogenschützin schluchzte und bebte am ganzen Körper. Mitfühlend griff Wynne nach ihrer Hand und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Die Nug wand sich aus ihren Armen und sprang zu Boden. Leliana schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken.

Besorgt sah Alim zwischen der Bardin und Alim hin und her. Zevran hatte den Elfen an sich gezogen und redete sanft auf ihn ein, doch das Zittern schien nicht abzuebben.

_Beim Erbauer, was hat Branka getan?_

Es dauerte einige Momente, ehe Alim sich so weit beruhigt hatte, dass er weitersprechen konnte. Als er es tat, sah er zu Alistair hinüber.

„Du hast mir einmal von den Brutmüttern erzählt, erinnerst du dich? Haben dir die anderen Grauen Wächter je erzählt, wo sie herkommen?“

„Nein“, antwortete Alistair, unsicher, was sein Freund mit der Frage bezweckte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand weiß, woher die Brutmütter kommen.“

„Nun, jetzt schon“, antwortet Alim mit Grabesstimme. „Wir fanden eine Zwergin aus Brankas Gefolge in den Höhlen. Ihr Name was Hespith. Sie erzählte uns, was mit den anderen aus ihrem Haus geschehen ist. Was mit jedem geschieht, der von der Dunklen Brut unter die Erde verschleppt wird.“

Er atmete einmal tief durch.

„Die Männer werden getötet. Und gefressen. Aber die Frauen … Beim Erbauer …“, flüsterte er und wieder versagte ihm für einen Moment die Stimme.

„Sie foltern sie. Und … schänden sie. Und dann verändern sie sich. Sie wachsen und verformen sich, werden riesig, bis sie selbst zu Monstern geworden sind, die ihresgleichen fressen. Und dann gebären sie.“

„Die Brutmütter“, flüsterte Alistair entsetzt. Alim nickte erschöpft.

„Wir sind einer von ihnen begegnet. Hespith sagte, ihr Name wäre Laryn. Aber sie hatte nichts mehr von einer Zwergin an sich. Die Brutmutter …“ Alim fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Nie zuvor habe ich so etwas Entsetzliches gesehen. Sie war riesig. Acht oder neun Meter groß. Fett und aufgedunsen, mit aschfahler Haut. Das Gesicht nur noch eine Fratze. Ihr Atem stank nach Fäulnis. Und ihr Unterleib … Er sah aus wie der Körper einer Spinne. Aber statt Beinen hatte sie Tentakel. Lange, widerliche Tentakel, die sich durch die Erde bohrten und immer an einer anderen Stelle auftauchten. Wir haben sie bekämpft. Wir schlugen ihre Tentakel ab, stachen auf ihren fetten Leib ein. Und die ganze Zeit über gebar sie Genlocks. Dutzende. Sie waren beinahe ausgewachsen und sofort in der Lage zu kämpfen. Es war ein Albtraum.“

Erneut fuhr ein Zittern durch den Körper des Elfen.

„Am Ende schafften wir es nur, weil ich alles in der Höhle in Brand setzte. Dabei hätte ich beinahe unsere gesamte Atemluft verbraucht. Zum Glück war in der Nähe ein Durchgang zu einer der Hauptstraßen der Tiefen Wege. Dort gibt es Luftschächte“, erklärte Alim, als er die verwirrten Blicke der anderen bemerkte.

„Beim Erbauer!“, entfuhr es Alistair. Es war schwer, sein Entsetzen in Worte zu fassen. „Und dieses Ding war wirklich eine Zwergin gewesen?“

Alim nickte. „Hespith hat es uns erzählt. Es passiert mit allen Frauen, die die Dunkle Brut verschleppt. Zwerge, Menschen, Elfen. Und mit allen Frauen aus Brankas Haus. Hespith war die letzte von ihnen, die übrig war. Sie wehrte sich noch gegen die Verwandlung in ihr, als wir sie fanden. Der Wunsch nach Rache gab ihr die Kraft dazu.“

„Rache?“, fragte Alistair zögerlich. „An der Dunklen Brut?“

Doch der Elf schüttelte den Kopf.

„An Branka.“

Alistair spürte, wie Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg.

„Was hat Branka getan?“, flüsterte er und war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort hören wollte.

„Sie hat es zugelassen. Sie hat zugelassen, dass Laryn und all die anderen von der Dunklen Brut verdorben … und verändert wurden“, zischte Alim und wieder blitzte blanker Hass in seinen Augen auf. „Es war wegen der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, die Caridin eingerichtet hatte, damit niemand den Amboss erreichen konnte. Nicht nur Golems, sondern auch Fallen. Tödliche Fallen. Branka schickte ihre Leute aus, aber keiner von ihnen fand heraus, wie sie zu überwinden waren. Und als immer mehr bei dem Versuch starben, weigerten sich die restlichen, Branka zu gehorchen. Da entschied sie, dass ein endloser Vorrat an Dunkler Brut bessere Versuchskaninchen abgeben würde als Zwerge, die einen freien Willen besitzen. Also ließ sie zu, dass die Dunkle Brut die Frauen und Mädchen verschleppte. Dass die Männer an diese verfüttert wurden. Und dass die Frauen zu Brutmüttern wurden, damit Branka genug Dunkle Brut zur Verfügung hatte, um sie in Caridins Fallen locken zu können. All das nur, um den Amboss zu erreichen. Sie hat dreihundert Zwerge ihrem blinden Ehrgeiz geopfert. Und deswegen konnte ich sie nicht am Leben lassen.“

Der Elf schien nach dieser Erzählung am Ende seiner Kräfte zu sein. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Zevrans Schulter und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Leliana war nicht besser dran und Alistair war froh, dass Wynne sich um die Bardin kümmerte. Die Augen der alten Magierin glänzten verräterisch und da merkte Alistair, dass auch ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Tränen für seine Freunde, die so viel Grauen hatten mitansehen müssen und so viel Angst durchlitten hatten.

Zögerlich setzte er sich neben Alim und legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich bin unendlich froh, dass ihr es heil zurückgeschafft habt“, sprach er mit belegter Stimme.

Alim hob den Kopf und drehte sich halb in Zevrans Umarmung um, um Alistair ansehen zu können.

„Ich glaube, wir haben es nur geschafft, weil weit weniger Dunkle Brut dort unten war als sonst. Weil sie alle an die Oberfläche ziehen. Sie bereiten sich darauf vor, Ferelden zu überrennen“, flüsterte der Elf. „Wir haben ihn gesehen, Alistair. Wir haben den Erzdämon gesehen!“

„Was?!“, entfuhr es Alistair erschrocken.

„Er ist wirklich ein Drache. Mindestens so groß wie ein Hoher Drache. Vielleicht sogar größer. Er führt seine Truppen durch die Tiefen Wege. Tausende und Abertausende der Dunklen Brut. Und bald werden sie emporsteigen. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns vor seinem Blick verbergen konnten oder ob wir ihm einfach gleichgültig waren. Wir kauerten uns hinter ein paar große Felsen, als er direkt über unsere Köpfe flog. Ich …“, und hier sah Alim ihn mit angsterfüllten Augen an, „ich weiß nicht, wie wir so ein Wesen jemals töten sollen, Alistair.“

Der Elf sprach so leise, dass niemand außer Alistair und Zevran ihn hören konnte, und das war gut so. Denn der Krieger konnte nicht fassen, was sein Freund dort sagte! Nie zuvor in all der Zeit, die sie zusammen gereist waren, hatte Alim die Hoffnung für ihre Sache verloren. Nicht bei ihrem Kampf im Zirkel der Magi, nicht in Redcliffe, nicht mal bei ihrer Suche nach der Urne der heiligen Asche. Aber nun schien den Elfen all sein Mut und seine Zuversicht verlassen zu haben. Doch das würde Alistair nicht zulassen!

Er drückte Alims Schulter.

„Wir werden ihn töten, mein Freund. Denn wir sind nicht allein. Wir haben unsere Verbündeten. Die Magier. Arl Eamon. Jetzt die Zwerge. Und bald haben wir auch die Dalish und die Adeligen Fereldens auf unserer Seite. Wir stellen eine Streitmacht zusammen, wie dieses Land sie noch nie gesehen hat! Vereint durch ein gemeinsames Ziel. Wir werden der Dunklen Brut nicht unsere Heimat überlassen, Alim. Und du und ich werden den Erzdämon gemeinsam zur Strecke bringen! Mit der Hilfe unserer Freunde.“

Alim sah ihn einen Moment zweifelnd an, doch dann schloss er die Augen und nickte langsam. Er atmete einige Male tief durch und wischte sich dann mit einer zornigen Geste die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann sah er Alistair abschätzend an.

Langsam löste er sich aus Zevrans Umarmung und wandte sich vollends zu dem Krieger um. Unsicher hob er seine rechte Hand.

„Gemeinsam, mein Freund?“

Alistair zögerte nicht und schlug ein. Entschlossen drückte er die Hand des Elfen.

„Gemeinsam.“

Und langsam beobachtete er, wie der Glanz in Alims Augen zurückkehrte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich sag ja, ich habe ein Tiefe-Wege-Trauma. Ich meine, wenn man Alims Aufzählung der Ereignisse liest, denkt man sich doch die ganze Zeit nur: WHAT THE FUCK?!
> 
> Zwerge, die bei lebendigem Leib zu Golems verarbeitet werden? Die Brutmütter waren ursprünglich normale Frauen, die auf bestialische Weise verändert wurden? Und eine psychopathische, machtgeile Zwergin lässt all dies auch noch zu?
> 
> Jup, das ist alles ziemlich krank. Wir kriegen in der DA-Serie einen Haufen unsympathischer, grausamer und skrupelloser Charaktere zu Gesicht, aber bis heute ist Branka für mich das Miststück Nummer 1 von Thedas.


	23. Wahrheit und Lügen

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war Alistair, der erste, der am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Zumindest glaubte er, dass es Morgen war. Beim Erbauer, wie sehr er das Tageslicht vermisste! Er konnte es nicht erwarten, endlich aus dieser Höhlenstadt zu verschwinden.

Müde rieb er sich die Augen und ließ seinen Blick über seine schlafenden Kameraden wandern. Keiner war willens gewesen, die Nacht getrennt von den anderen zu verbringen, und so hatten sie erneut alle gemeinsam in dem einzelnen Gästezimmer genächtigt.

 _Oder zumindest einen Großteil der Nacht,_ dachte Alistair, als er bemerkte, dass Alims und Zevrans Schlafstatt leer war. Suchend sah er sich in der Kammer um, konnte aber keinen der beiden entdecken.

Shale, die wie üblich über den Schlaf ihrer Gefährten gewacht hatte – es fiel Alistair immer noch schwer, in dem Golem ein weibliches Wesen zu sehen –, bemerkte seinen Blick und sprach mit leiser Stimme: „Der magische Elf und der bemalte Elf sind vor einer Stunde aufgewacht und haben sich davongestohlen. Ich nehme an, sie haben sich irgendwo einen abgeschiedenen Ort gesucht, um sich zu paaren.“

Alistair spürte, wie er rot wurde, und stöhnte innerlich auf. Auf diese Bilder in seinem Kopf hätte er gut und gerne verzichtet. Anscheinend hatte die Enthüllung über ihre Vergangenheit nichts daran geändert, dass Shale so viel Taktgefühl besaß wie … nun, wie ein Stein.

Er erhob sich von seinem Lager und streckte die Glieder. Heute würden sie sich auf den Weg Richtung Brecilianwald machen. Alistair hätte nicht geglaubt, dass er die endlosen Tage auf der Straße so schnell vermissen würde, aber nach drei Wochen der Warterei und des Nichtstuns konnte er es nicht erwarten aufzubrechen.

Bald regten sich auch die anderen und als alle erwacht waren, begaben sie sich gemeinsam zum Speisesaal des Anwesens. Dort hatten die Diener bereits den Frühstückstisch gedeckt und der Duft von frisch gebackenem Brot wehte Alistair um die Nase. Am Kopf der Tafel saß der frisch gekrönte König Harrowmont und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Alim. Oder redete vielmehr auf ihn ein, denn der Magier war zu beschäftigt damit, seinen prall gefüllten Teller zu leeren, um dem Zwerg zu antworten. Selbst für einen Grauen Wächter legte Alim einen beachtlichen Appetit an den Tag.

_Er hat wohl nicht übertrieben, als er sagte, dass ihre Vorräte in den vergangenen Tagen zur Neige gingen._

Alistair war froh zu sehen, dass sein Freund wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht hatte, und auch die Erschöpfung schien verschwunden. Hoffentlich galt dies auch für Alims Mutlosigkeit vom Vorabend. Den sonst so unerschütterlichen Magier derart verstört zu erleben, hatte Alistair mehr beunruhigt, als er zugeben wollte. Hoffentlich würde Alim bald zu seinem alten Selbst zurückfinden.

Die entspannte Haltung des Elfen deutete zumindest an, dass er auf dem besten Weg dorthin war. Es bedurfte nicht viel Vorstellungskraft, um zu erahnen, woher dessen gute Laune rührte. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn man die verstohlenen Blicke bemerkte, die er und Zevran sich über den Tisch hinweg zuwarfen. Der Schurke machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sein Grinsen zu verbergen.

_Sollte ein meisterhafter Attentäter nicht über etwas mehr Diskretion verfügen?_

Alistair setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Alim und nickte Harrowmont grüßend zu, ehe er sich selbst mit großem Eifer den Speisen widmete. Vermutlich war dies auf längere Zeit ihre letzte Gelegenheit für ein solch üppiges Mahl, bevor sie wieder von Wurzeln und Dörrfleisch leben mussten. Die anderen schienen den gleichen Gedanken zu haben und langten ordentlich zu. 

Während sie aßen, betrat Dulin den Raum und schritt geradewegs auf Harrowmont zu. Er flüsterte dem Zwergenkönig etwas ins Ohr, der sich daraufhin erhob.

„Bitte verzeiht mir, Wächter, dass ich Euch nicht länger Gesellschaft leisten kann, aber ich habe ein Königreich zu führen. Zu viele Angelegenheiten Orzammars blieben zu lange unberücksichtigt. Wenn Ihr bis zur Mittagsstunde warten wolltet, könnte ich Euch einen würdigen Abschied bereiten.“

Doch Alim schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir wissen den Gedanken zu schätzen, König Harrowmont“, erwiderte der Elf in diplomatischem Ton, „doch wir sind in Eile und haben einen langen Weg vor uns.“

 _In Wahrheit meint er, dass er es nicht erwarten kann, endlich von hier zu verschwinden,_ dachte Alistair. _Und das Letzte, was er will, ist, dass irgendjemand einen Aufriss um unseren Aufbruch macht._

König Harrowmont nickte.

„Dann ist dies unser Abschied, Wächter. Ich wünsche Euch Glück auf all Euren Wegen. Seid versichert, dass Orzammar sein Wort halten wird.“

„Ich danke Euch, König Harrowmont“, erwiderte der Elf höflich.

Alistair erwartete, dass der Zwerg damit alles gesagt hätte und den Raum verlassen würde. Aber offenbar hatte sich Harrowmont bereits gut in seine Rolle als Regent eingelebt und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, noch eine feierliche Ansprache über Bündnisse, Ehre und Pflichtgefühl zu halten. Dafür, dass Harrowmont solch überaus dringende Angelegenheiten zu verrichten hatte, war sein Monolog erstaunlich lang. Alistair bemerkte amüsiert, dass mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, es Alim mehr Anstrengung kostete, ein höfliches Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten.

Endlich jedoch verabschiedete sich der König und verschwand, den treuen Dulin auf den Fersen. Eine Weile genossen die Gefährten die Stille und widmeten sich ganz ihrem Mahl. Als sogar die beiden Grauen Wächter genug hatten, begaben sie sich zurück zu ihrem Quartier, wo sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackten. Alim schickte einen Boten zu Bodahn, dass er sie am Eingangstor von Orzammar erwarten solle.

Der Händler und sein Sohn hatten die vergangenen Wochen in einem Quartier im Ständeviertel gehaust und ihre Geschäfte abgewickelt. Alistair war ein paar Mal dort gewesen und Bodahn hatte mehrfach betont, dass er sie weiterhin begleiten wollte, sobald sie sich dazu entschieden, Orzammar zu verlassen. Alistair fragte sich, ob der Zwerg abenteuerlustig war oder einfach nur ein bisschen verrückt.

_Oder vielleicht hat er Orzammar auch genauso satt wie wir._

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später am Hauptplatz der Stadt eintrafen, warteten Bodahn und Sandal bereits geduldig auf sie, zusammen mit Oghren, der den Eindruck machte, als hätte er die Nacht auf einem Tavernenfußboden zugebracht. Was vermutlich sogar der Wahrheit entsprach. Er wirkte miesepetrig und unausgeschlafen, aber immerhin stand er aufrecht.

Auch andere Zwerge hatten sich eingefunden, um die Grauen Wächter und ihre Kameraden zu verabschieden. Alistair erkannte den Hauptmann der Stadtwache und verschiedene Torneikämpfer wieder. Offenbar würden sie doch nicht still und heimlich aus Orzammar verschwinden können, wie Alim gehofft hatte.

Von allen Seiten wurde ihnen Glück auf ihrem Weg gewünscht und trotz seiner offensichtlichen Begierde, endlich die Stadt zu verlassen, nahm sich Alim ein paar Minuten Zeit, um Hände zu schütteln und ein paar freundliche Worte auszutauschen. Plötzlich hielt er inne und sah über die Köpfe der Menge hinweg – was nicht schwer war, denn auch wenn Alim ein eher zierlicher Elf war, war er doch immer noch größer als jeder Zwerg in Thedas. Alistair folgte seinem Blick und entdeckte eine ältere Zwergin, die etwas abseits stand und nervös mit den Händen rang. Offenbar konnte sie sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie an die Grauen Wächter herantreten sollte oder nicht. Alistair hatte das Gefühl, sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben.

Alim schlängelte sich mühelos durch die umstehenden Zwerge hindurch und schritt geradewegs auf die Frau zu, die ihn mit ängstlicher Miene anstarrte. Neugierig folgte Alistair dem Elfen und war überrascht zu sehen, wie dieser sich vor der Zwergin auf ein Knie niederließ, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Dann griff er zögerlich nach einer ihrer Hände und drückte sie mitfühlend.

„Verzeiht mir, ich hätte längst zu Euch kommen sollen“, fing Alim mit leiser Stimme an, und sogleich fing die Zwergin an zu schluchzen.

„Ich weiß, warum Ihr nicht eher gekommen seid“, antwortete sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme und endlich erinnerte sich Alistair daran, wer die Frau war: Filda, die Zwergin, deren Sohn vor Jahren in den Tiefen Wegen verschwunden war. Alim hatte versprochen, nach ihm Ausschau zu halten, und dass er Filda nicht bereits aufgesucht hatte, konnte nur eines bedeuten: dass er keine guten Nachrichten für sie hatte.

Beklommen beobachtete Alistair, wie Alim die Hand der weinenden Mutter drückte.

„Euer Sohn Ruck ist tot. Es tut mir so leid“, sprach er leise und Filda stieß einen langen Klagelaut aus.

„Ich hatte so gehofft …,“ schluchzte sie, „hatte mir vorgestellt, wie … Doch seine Seele war längst zum Stein zurückgekehrt. Oh, mein Ruck! Mögen … mögen die Ahnen über ihn wachen.“

Mit zitternder Hand wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen, liefen ihr doch sofort neue über die Wangen.

„Ich danke Euch, Wächter. Dafür, dass Ihr einer Mutter Gewissheit gegeben habt.“ Sanft entzog sie ihre Hand Alims Griff.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte Euch frohere Kunde bringen können“, erwiderte der Elf sanft und erhob sich. „Lebt wohl, Filda.“

Damit drehte er sich um und kehrte mit starrer Miene zu den anderen zurück. Alistair warf einen letzten Blick auf die trauernde Mutter und folgte seinem Freund. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schritt Alim durch die Menge und dann geradewegs durch das große Tor, das zur Eingangshalle von Orzammar führte. Alistair und seine Kameraden taten es ihm gleich. Die steinernen Abbilder der Paragons blickten auf sie herab, während sie auf das steinerne Portal zuschritten, das als Letztes noch zwischen ihnen und der Außenwelt stand.

Als sie die letzte Statue passierten, hielt Alim inne und betrachtete sie eingehend. Sie zeigte eine Zwergin mit Schmiedehammer und einer kunstvoll gefertigten Handaxt. Und sie war deutlich neuer als alle anderen Abbilder in der Halle.

Alistair musste nicht erst Alims und Oghrens finstere Mienen sehen, um zu wissen, wessen Statue dies war.

 _Die Zwerge werden sie weiterhin als Paragon und Heldin verehren. Ohne zu ahnen, wie viel Blut an ihren Händen klebte,_ dachte Alistair grimmig.

Alim schien den gleichen Gedanken zu hegen, doch dann schüttelte er bedächtig den Kopf.

„Es ist besser, wenn sie es nicht wissen.“

_Ja, ohne Zweifel den gleichen Gedanken._

„Es ist besser, sie an eine Lüge glauben zu lassen?“, fragte Alistair zweifelnd und betrachtete die steinernen, verkniffenen Gesichtszüge. Eine Schönheit war Branka nicht gewesen.

„Wenn sie aus ihr Stärke schöpfen: Ja“, antwortete Alim unbeirrt. „Manchmal ist die Wahrheit einfach nicht gut genug. Manchmal verdienen die Leute, etwas Besseres zu hören als die Wahrheit.“

„Ist das der Grund, warum du diese Zwergenmutter belogen hast?“, fragte Zevran mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Alistair sah überrascht zu Alim, der sich seinerseits an Zevran wandte.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich sie belogen habe?“, wollte der Magier wissen.

_Er leugnet es nicht!_

Der blonde Elf zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es liegt ein bestimmter Ton in deiner Stimme, wann immer du lügst. Es ist nicht so offensichtlich wie bei unserem Alistair hier, aber nicht zu überhören. Jedenfalls nicht für jemanden, der dazu ausgebildet wurde, derlei Feinheiten zu bemerken.“

Alim seufzte schwer und rieb sich die Augen. „Ich musste Filda etwas geben, damit sie abschließen kann. Ich wollte sie nicht belügen, aber …“

„Du hast getan, was du für richtig hieltest“, erwiderte Alistair. „Niemand macht euch zum Vorwurf, dass ihr ihren Sohn nicht gefunden habt.“ Doch sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das war nicht die Lüge“, sprach Alim. „Wir haben Ruck dort unten gefunden. Und er ist am Leben.“

„Aber warum hast du ihr dann gesagt, er sei …“

„Weil das immer noch besser war, als ihr zu sagen, was wirklich aus ihrem Sohn geworden ist“, erwiderte Alim knapp, drehte sich um und schritt auf das Eingangstor zu.

„Fragt nicht weiter“, knurrte Oghren in Alistairs Richtung und stapfte hinter dem Elfen her. „Was in den Tiefen Wegen geschieht, sollte auch in den Tiefen Wegen bleiben, wenn Ihr mich fragt.“

Auch Leliana und Shale schienen nicht bereit, mehr zu dem Thema zu sagen, und hüllten sich in Schweigen, während sie alle darauf warteten, dass die Torwächter das steinerne Portal für sie öffneten.

Als sie hindurchtraten und die frische Bergluft um ihre Gesichter wehte, atmete Alim erleichtert auf und endlich verschwanden auch die letzten Sorgenfalten von seiner Stirn. Begierig reckten er und Leliana ihre blassen Gesichter gen Himmel und sogen förmlich die Sonnenstrahlen auf. Dabei war die Sonne hier oben im Gebirge nicht einmal sonderlich warm. Aber es lag ein Versprechen von Frühling darin.

Boss bellte begeistert und sprang mit langen Sätzen die Treppe hinab. Die Händler und Reisenden, die sich immer noch auf dem großen Platz vor den Stadttoren tummelten, sahen belustigt zu, wie der Hund sich auf einem Flecken Gras wälzte und nach ein paar Blättern schnappte, die vom Wind aufgewirbelt wurden.

Alim grinste angesichts von Boss‘ Albernheiten und machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Mabari zur Ordnung zu rufen. Alistair hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Freund es selbt kaum erwarten konnte, endlich wieder etwas anderes außer Stein unter seinen Füßen zu spüren.

Zügig, wenn auch mit wesentlich mehr Würde als Boss, gingen sie die Treppe hinunter. Auf der letzten Stufe drehte sich Alistair noch einmal nach dem großen Stadttor um und stellte fest, dass einer seiner Gefährten ihnen nicht nach unten gefolgt war.

„Oghren? Ist alles in Ordnung?“, rief er dem rothaarigen Zwerg zu, der reglos nach oben starrte.

„Ja, ja … ich … äh … brauch nur einen Moment“, antwortete Oghren schließlich und tat einen unsicheren Schritt nach vorne. Dabei streckte er die Arme aus, als befürchtete er, jeden Moment das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Und diesmal schien es nicht am Alkohol zu liegen.

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Euer … äh, wie nennt Ihr das? … Himmel! Euer Himmel! Er ist … höher, als ich gedacht hatte.“

Vorsichtig schob sich der Zwerg ein wenig weiter vor. Alistair entging nicht, dass Ohgren es vermied, seinen Fuß auch nur einen Zentimeter vom Boden zu heben.

„Ihr könnt normal gehen, wisst Ihr?“, versuchte Alim den Zwerg zu beruhigen und schaffte es dabei nur mit Mühe, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Ihr werdet nicht in den Himmel stürzen, das verspreche ich Euch.“

„Das weiß ich, Mann!“, bellte Oghren zurück und bekam rote Ohren. Wie um seine eigenen Worte zu beweisen, richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf – nicht, dass das ein sonderlich beeindruckender Anblick gewesen wäre – und stapfte mit großen Schritten die Treppe hinunter. Als er zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatte, wandte sich Alistair neugierig an ihn.

„Werden Eure Leute überhaupt auf der Oberfläche kämpfen können, wenn sie solche Angst davor haben?“

„Angst? Pah! Wir Zwerge haben vor gar nichts Angst!“

Diese Aussage wäre vielleicht etwas glaubwürdiger gewesen, wenn Oghren nicht immer noch misstrauisch zu den Wolken hinaufgeschielt hätte.

„Wir sind lediglich … vorsichtig im Angesicht des Unbekannten. Daran ist nichts auszusetzen!“

„Das erscheint mir sehr vernünftig, mein Zwergenfreund“, antwortet Zevran grinsend. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass so viel Weisheit unter diesem Rotschopf schlummert?“

Oghren beäugte den Schurken misstrauisch, offenbar nicht sicher, ob sich hinter dessen Worten eine Beleidigung verbarg oder nicht. Doch noch bevor er sich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen hatte, setzte Alim sich an die Spitze der Gruppe, was Zevran dazu veranlasste, sich zu ihm zu gesellen und Oghren stehen zu lassen. Mit langen Schritten führten die beiden Elfen ihre Gefährten über den Vorplatz und auf die Straße, die sich in Kurven den Berg hinabwand. Schon nach wenigen Minuten war das Eingangstor von Orzammar und der Platz der Händler außer Sicht und die Gefährten waren wieder umgeben von Bäumen.

Sie waren zurück in der Wildnis.

Der Weg vom Frostgipfelgebirge zum Brecilianwald war der längste und beschwerlichste, den sie seit Beginn ihrer Reise beschritten hatten. Sie mussten vom nordwestlichsten Zipfel Fereldens bis in den entlegenen Osten wandern. Arl Eamon hatte Alistair in seinem letzten Brief vor weiteren Patrouillen Loghains gewarnt, die das Land auf der Suche nach den beiden Grauen Wächtern durchkämmten, weshalb sich ihre Gruppe wieder einmal von der Straße fernhalten musste.

Das allein war nichts Neues, sie waren schon zuvor die meiste Zeit abseits der Wege gewandert. Doch Alistair hatte nicht erwartet, wie sehr sich das Land in den letzten Wochen, die sie in Orzammar verweilt hatten, verändert hatte.

Die Dunkle Brut war endlich an die Oberfläche getreten.

Nicht mehr nur kleine, vereinzelte Gruppen, nein, ganze Horden waren im Süden und Westen aufgetaucht und zwangen die Bewohner zur Flucht. Es verging kein Tag mehr, an dem sie nicht irgendwo am Horizont dunkle Rauchschwaden entdeckten, weil wieder ein Dorf oder ein Gehöft in Brand gesetzt worden war.

In den ersten Tagen noch hatte Alim versucht, einzugreifen und sich der Dunklen Brut entgegenzustellen – schließlich war das die Aufgabe eines Grauen Wächters –, doch bei jedem Kampf mussten sie letztendlich ihr Heil in der Flucht suchen. Es waren einfach zu viele.

„All Eure Ehre nutzt niemanden etwas, wenn Ihr tot seid“, hatte Morrigan schließlich gekeift, um Alim zur Vernung zu bringen. „Ihr braucht eine Armee, wenn Ihr es mit all diesen Kreaturen aufnehmen wollt. Also besorgt Euch endlich eine und haltet Euch bis dahin von Ärger fern!“

Das Ganze war in einen handfesten Streit zwischen den beiden Magiern ausgeartet, doch schließlich musste Alim zähneknirschend eingestehen, dass Morrigan Recht hatte. Alistair fühlte mit ihm. Auch ihm widerstrebte es, sich vor seinen Feinden zu verstecken, obwohl sie Unschuldige leiden ließen. Jeden Tag hoffte er, dass möglichst viele Dorfbewohner entkommen konnten. Wenn sie es bis zu den Städten im Norden und Osten schafften – Highever, Amaranthine, Denerim –, hatten sie vielleicht eine Chance, diese Verderbnis lebend zu überstehen.

_Vielleicht wäre es aber auch klüger, wenn sie Ferelden ganz verließen und über das Wache Meer segelten._

Alistair musste an Isabela denken. Die Piratenkapitänin hatte keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass sie so viele Seemeilen zwischen sich und die Verderbnis bringen würde, wie der Wind es ihr erlauben würde. Eine kluge Entscheidung, aber wie viele Bürger Fereldens hatten dieselbe Möglichkeit?

Es gab Schiffspassagen, die über das Wache Meer in die Freien Marschen führten, nach Kirkwall oder nach Ostwick. Aber könnten diese Städte überhaupt die vielen Flüchtlinge aufnehmen? Wer wäre in der Lage, die Passage zu bezahlen? Und was, wenn die Verderbnis über die Grenzen Fereldens hinauswucherte?

Es bedrückte Alistair mitanzusehen, wie seine Heimat Stück für Stück zerstört wurde. Nein, nicht seine Heimat. Sein Königreich!

Gekrönt oder nicht, Alistair fühlte sich für die Leben in Ferelden verantwortlich. Und das einzige, was er tun konnte, um sie zu retten, war Meile um Meile durch die Wildnis zu stiefeln und irgendwo in den Wäldern eine Gruppe nomadischer Elfen aufzuspüren. Am liebsten hätte Alistair vor Frustration geschrien!

Glücklicherweise standen die Flüchtlinge nicht gänzlich ohne Schutz da. Nur wenige Tage nach Alims Aufbruch aus Orzammar hatte König Harrowmont die ersten Tuppen an die Oberfläche entsandt, die sich seitdem mit großem Eifer der Dunklen Brut entlang des Frostgipfelgebirges annahmen. Hier lagen die meisten Schlupflöcher in die Tiefen Weg, weshalb es niemanden wunderte, dass die Scheusale hier am zahlreichsten auftauchten.

Auch Arl Eamon war nicht müßig geblieben und ließ die Hinterlande von seinen Rittern bewachen. Und ein Dutzend Magier und Templer aus dem Zirkel sicherte die Straße östlich des Calenhad-Sees.

 _Endlich tragen unsere Bündnisse Früchte_.

Es war nur ein vorübergehendes Aufstemmen gegen eine umaufhaltsame Flut, das wussten alle. Aber zu wissen, dass ihre Verbündeten bereits ihren Teil leisteten, um das Land zu beschützen, erfüllte Alim und seine Gefährten mit neuer Zuversicht.

Trotzdem war ihrem Anführer die Anspannung anzumerken. Jeden Abend, wenn sie ihr Lager aufschlugen, blickte er ärgerlich zur untergehenden Sonne. Am liebsten wäre er weitermarschiert, bis tief in die Nacht hinein, wenn nötig. Aber letztendlich konnten Leliana und Wynne ihn immer überzeugen, dass sie schneller vorankämen, wenn sie sich die Zeit für eine Rast gönnten.

Nur dass Alim nicht rastete, nicht einmal im Lager. Er aß kaum und schlief noch weniger. Wenn der Elf nicht gerade über Landkarten brütete, suchte er sich einen leeren Flecken Wiese und trainierte seine Zauber. Die Erdmagie, die Alistair zum ersten Mal in der Halle der Versammlung gesehen hatte, schien es dem Elfen angetan zu haben.

Wie sich herausstellte, wusste Morrigan ein oder zwei Dinge über diese Art von Zauberei. Sie zeigte Alim, wie er nicht nur seine Faust mit einer Steinhaut überziehen konnte, sondern seinen gesamten Körper und brachte ihm sogar bei, die Erde unter seinen Füßen zum Beben zu bringen. Es verging kaum ein Abend, an dem der Elf nicht wenigstens einmal jeden in einem Umkreis von zehn Metern von den Füßen riss. Sie lernten schnell, einen weiten Bogen um ihren Anführer zu schlagen, wenn er trainierte.

Es war an einem milden Frühlingsabend drei Wochen nach ihrem Aufbruch aus Orzammar, als Alistair mit Feuerholz beladen ins Lager zurückkehrte – und ihm beinahe das Herz stehenblieb. Am Rande des Lagers auf einer freien Fläche standen sich Shale und Alim gegenüber und der Golem hatte die Faust zum Schlag erhoben. Bevor Alistair einen Entsetzensschrei ausstoßen konnte, schlug Shale mit voller Wucht auf Alim ein, der sich innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags in einen Kokon aus Stein hüllte. Vor Schreck ließ Alistair die Äste in seinem Arm fallen.

_Dieser Elf ist wirklich verrückt!_

Gleich darauf trat Shale einen Schritt zurüch, der Kokon zerbröckelte und Alim kam mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln wieder zum Vorschein.

„Siehst du, Zev? Ich sagte doch, der Zauber kann einem Golem standhalten!“, rief der Elf begeistert zu dem Schurken, der das Ganze mit verschränkten Armen beobachtet hatte. Zevrans Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen war er von dieser Erkenntnis nicht halb so angetan wie Alim.

„Ja, sehr beeindruckend, mi Amor“, erwiderte er trocken. „Jetzt, da das geklärt ist, meinst du, du findest einen Weg zu trainieren, ohne dass du einen zwei Meter großen Felskoloss auf dich einschlagen lässt? Du weißt schon, für meine Gesundheit.“

Alim bedankte sich bei Shale für die Unterstützung, die mit einem Nicken davon stapfte und sich zu dem Rest der Gruppe am Feuer gesellte. Keiner von ihnen schien Alistair zu bemerken, der außerhalb des Fackelscheins auf dem Boden kniete und leise fluchend das Holz wieder einsammelte, das er fallen gelassen hatte. Als er aufblickte, sah er, dass die beiden Elfen dem Golem nicht gefolgt waren, sondern nun dicht beieinanderstanden.

Sanft strich Alim Zevran über die Wange und langsam verschwand die Zornesfalte auf dessen Stirn. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer löste der Schurke seine Arme und legte sie stattdessen um den Magier.

„Was soll ich nur mit dir machen, mi Amor?“, murmelte er, während er sein Gesicht in Alims Schulter vergrub.

„Ich muss besser werden, Zev. Und dazu muss ich an meine Grenzen gehen.“

Der Magier lockerte die Umarmung und sah den Schurken mit einem traurigen Lächeln an.

„Ich … kann einfach nicht vergessen, was ich in den Tiefen Wegen gesehen habe“, sprach Alim mit leiser Stimme. Alistair war überrascht, dass er überhaupt verstehen konnte, was der Magier sagte. „Ständig sehe ich den Erzdämon vor mir und frage mich, wie beim Erbauer man ein solches Ungeheuer töten soll. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun kann, um ihn zur Strecke zu bringen, aber ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich es nicht wenigstens versuche!“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Zevran seufzend. „Aber kannst du mir nicht wenigstens versprechen, dass du all das heil überstehen wirst?“

Alim neigte den Kopf nach vorn und lehnte seine Stirn an Zevrans.

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann. Ein solches Versprechen wäre eine Lüge.“

„Aber manchmal ist die Wahrheit einfach nicht gut genug“, antwortete der blonde Elf mit belegter Stimme und Alistair erkannte Alims Worte wieder, die dieser beim Verlassen der Zwergenstadt gesprochen hatte.

Es war ihm unangenehm, schon wieder einen intimen Moment zwischen den beiden Elfen zu beobachten. Er war sich sicher, dass Zevran seine Sorge um den Magier niemals so offen zeigen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass Alistair nur wenige Meter im Schatten verborgen war und jedes Wort mitanhörte. Der Schurke hatte kein Problem damit, jeden im Lager von seinen sexuellen Aktivitäten zu erzählen – ob derjenige es hören wollte oder nicht –, aber Gefühle waren ein ganz anderes Thema. Ganz besonders seine Gefühle für Alim.

Alistair überlegte, wie er sich am besten zum Feuer stehlen konnte, ohne dass die beiden Elfen seine Anwesenheit bemerkten, doch im nächsten Moment geriet dieser Gedanke in Vergessenheit. Ein vertrautes, äußerst unwillkommenes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengrube aus. Er sah sofort, dass Alim es auch bemerkt hatte, denn der Magier löste sich abrupt aus Zevrans Armen und griff nach seinem Stab. Suchend wanderte sein Blick durch die Dunkelheit.

„Was ist los?“, fragte der Schurke alarmiert.

„Dunkle Brut. Sie sind ganz nahe. Sie …“

Der lang gezogene Schrei eines Kreischers unterbrach den Elfen und einen Herzschlag später war das gesamte Lager in Aufruhr. Mehr als drei Dutzend der Scheusale waren aus den Schatten hervorgebrochen und gingen, ohne zu zögern, zum Angriff über.

_Verdammt, sie haben uns umzingelt!_

Alistair griff nach seinem Schwert und verfluchte für einen Moment den Umstand, dass er seinen Schild in seinem Zelt zurückgelassen hatte. So schnell, wie er konnte, kämpfte er sich zu den beiden Elfen durch und stellte sich mit ihnen Rücken an Rücken, um sich der Feinde zu erwehren.

Alistair hörte, wie seine übrigen Gefährten ebenfalls in den Kampf verwickelt wurden, aber es bestand keine Möglichkeit zu ihnen zu gelangen. Das Lagerfeuer war kaum zwanzig Meter von ihnen erfährt, doch es hätten genauso gut zweihundert sein können, so sehr wurden sie von der Dunklen Brut bedrängt. Die Kreaturen entschieden schnell, dass Alistair und die beiden Elfen das lohnendere Ziel abgaben.

 _Vielleicht spüren sie die Verderbnis in mir und Alim,_ dachte Alistair grimmig und schwang sein Schwert. Wieder einmal war er dankbar für Marics Klinge, als sie mühelos durch das Fleisch eines Genlocks fuhr. Neben sich hörte er Alims schweren Atem, während der Elf immer wieder Feuerbälle auf ihre Gegner warf. Das Training mit Shale schien den Magier mehr erschöpft zu haben, als er zugeben wollte, und natürlich waren seine Lyriumfläschchen sicher verstaut in seinem Zelt.

„Jetzt kommen diese Bastarde schon in unser Lager! Und das ohne Einladung!“, sprach Zevran in sarkastischem Ton, während er einem Hurlock die Kehle durchtrennte.

Alistair schnaubte. „Ja, die Dunkle Brut ist leider nicht für ihre guten Manieren bekannt.“

„Vielleicht …“, keuchte Alim. „Vielleicht sind sie ja nur hier für einen netten Plausch. Meint ihr, wir sollten kurz aufhören und sie fragen?“

Er versengte einen weiteren Feind mit einem Feuerball, doch noch ehe sein Mana sich für einen weiteren Zauber erholt hatte, war die nächste Kreatur heran. Verärgert, aber keineswegs beunruhigt änderte Alim den Griff um seinen Stab und benutzte diesen stattdessen als Schlagwaffe. Zu Alistairs Überraschung erwies sich dies als äußerst effektiv. Alims Schläge waren präzise und mit genügend Kraft ausgeführt, dass er kein leichtes Ziel abgab.

_Er ist stärker geworden._

Alistair war nicht sicher, warum ihn diese Erkenntnis so verblüffte, aber es beruhigte ihn zumindest genug, dass er sich wieder seinen eigenen Gegnern widmen konnte. Und das war leichter gesagt als getan. Die drei Freunde wehrten sich tapfer, doch sie waren deutlich in der Unterzahl und bald verwendeten sie all ihre Kräfte darauf, am Leben zu bleiben, statt ihre Feinde zu töten.

Erst als endlich ihre übrigen Kameraden zu ihnen stießen, konnten sie Atem schöpfen. Sten drang als Erster zu ihnen durch und stellte sich sofort vor Alim, um den erschöpften Magier abzuschirmen. Oghren tat das Gleiche bei Zevran und nur einen Augenblick später war auch Shale heran und baute sich schützend vor Alistair auf. Der Krieger schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und senkte seinen müden Schwertarm. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihre Gefährten solche Glucken sein konnten.

Der Kampf endete schließlich, als Leliana den letzten Genlock mit einem Schuss durchs Auge niederstreckte. Erleichtert atmeten die Gefährten auf und wischten sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Wundersamerweise waren sie alle mit heiler Haut davongekommen – wovon sich Wynne höchstpersönlich überzeugte. Sie vertraute keinem von ihnen, wenn sie beteuerten, dass sie unverletzt waren.

„Wir brauchen mehr Wachen“, verkündete Alim erschöpft. „Shale, du bleibst auf deinem Posten. Oghren, du bewachst die Ostseite des Lagers. Leliana, du löst Oghren um Mitternacht ab. Ich …“

„Du, mein Freund, gehst in dein Zelt und schläfst“, meinte Alistair in einem Tonfall, der keine Diskussion zuließ. „Du kippst fast um. Du hast schon in den letzten Nächten kaum geschlafen und jede Wache Minute verbringst du entweder auf Wanderschaft, mit Kämpfen oder damit, dich von Golems verprügeln zu lassen.“

„Oh, ich kann dir versichern, dass Ihr mindestens eine weitere Aktivität auf Eurer Liste vergessen habt“, mischte sich Zevran ein und weidete sich förmlich daran, wie Alistair die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. „Aber ich stimme Euch zu. Unser tapferer Anführer ist uns ausgeruht weit mehr von Nutzen.“

Alim warf dem Schurken einen finsteren Blick zu. „Verräter“, murmelte er, doch die Tatsache, dass er nicht protestierte, sprach Bände darüber, wie müde er tatsächlich war.

Trotzdem ließ es sich der Elf nicht nehmen, die restlichen Wachschichten für die Nacht einzuteilen und persönlich die Grenzen ihres Lagers abzuschreiten, bis er sich endlich zur Ruhe begab. Und auch das tat er erst, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass Bodahn und Sandal nichts geschehen war. Die beiden Zwerge hatten sich auf ihrem Karren versteckt, als der Angriff erfolgte, und waren dem Erbauer sei Dank unentdeckt geblieben.

Wobei Alistair sicher war, dass Bodahn die eine oder andere Splitterbombe in seinem Sortiment verbarg. Man überlebte nicht so lange als fahrender Händler in Thedas, ohne sich zur Wehr setzen zu können.

Erfreulicherweise blieben sie in dieser Nacht von weiteren Angriffen verschont und ebenso in den folgenden. Selbst am Tag schien inzwischen weniger Dunkle Brut auf den Straßen unterwegs zu sein als zuvor. Alistair war nicht naiv genug zu glauben, dass sich die Scheusale wieder in die Tiefen Wege verzogen hatte.

_Sie sind nur einfach noch nicht so weit nach Osten vorgedrungen. Aber was ist dann ihr Ziel?_

Darauf keine Antwort zu haben, beunruhigte Alistair mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Doch sehr bald wurde diese Sorge von einer anderen verdrängt.

Fast einen Monat, nachdem die Gefährten Orzammar verlassen hatten, erreichten sie endlich den Brecilianwald. Obwohl der Frühling gerade erst in Ferelden einzog, hingen die Äste der Bäume bereits voller Laub. Doch in Alistairs Augen machte das den Wald nur unheimlicher. Schon nach wenigen Metern war das Blätterdach über ihren Köpfen so dicht, dass kaum ein Sonnenstrahl hindurchbrach, und die Luft in dem Wald roch stickig und abgestanden.

 _Fast so einladend wie die Tiefen Wege_ , dachte Alistair grimmig, während sie langsam einen der vielen Waldwege entlangschritten.

Der Brecilianwald bedeckte fast ein Sechstel der gesamten Fläche Fereldens und nur Morrigans Informationen war es zu verdanken, dass sie eine ungefähre Ahnung hatten, wo sie nach den Dalish Ausschau halten mussten. Wobei es Alistair nicht verwundern würde, wenn der Brecilianwald mehr als einem Clan Zuflucht bot.

Er versuchte, sich ein Leben als Nomade vorzustellen, immerzu auf Wanderschaft zu sein, bis ihm auffiel, dass er selbst seit Monaten nichts anderes tat. Was für eine Ironie.

 _Trotzdem_ , dachte Alistair, _ich habe einen Ort, an den ich gehöre. Früher in Redcliffe, jetzt Denerim. Ich werde ein Zuhause haben, wenn all das vorbei ist._

Ob er wohl Alim überreden könnte, zu ihm ins Schloss zu ziehen? Alistair wusste, dass er sich mit dem Elfen an seiner Seite wesentlich wohler bei dieser ganzen Königsangelegenheit fühlen würde. Und selbst wenn Alim darauf bestand, Zevran mitzubringen, würde er die beiden überschwänglich willkommen heißen. Zumindest hätte er dann Gesellschaft, also jemand anderen außer den Bediensteten, seinen Beratern, den Höflingen … Beim Erbauer, er würde nach einer Woche schreiend die Wände hochlaufen!

Für einen Moment erwog Alistair, ob es nicht doch angenehmer wäre, sich einfach vom Erzdämon fressen zu lassen – und sah sich plötzlich einer Pfeilspitze gegenüber, die geradewegs zwischen seine Augen zielte. Erschrocken blieb er stehen und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Alim und ihre übrigen Kameraden sich in der gleichen Position befanden.

Ein Dutzend Gestalten mit gespannten Bögen hatte sie umzingelt. Vollkommen lautlos. Wie war es möglich, dass nicht mal Boss oder einer der beiden Elfen etwas bemerkt hatte? Die Gesichter der Angreifer waren unter Kapuzen verborgen, doch als eine weitere Gestalt aus den Schatten heraustrat, bestand kein Zweifel mehr, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten. Vor ihnen stand eine zierliche junge Frau mit spitzen Ohren, das weißblonde Haar zu einem Knoten gebunden. Kunstvolle Tättowierungen bedeckten fast ihr gesamtes Gesicht.

Alistair hätte sie als schön bezeichnet, hätte sie ihn nicht mit einem Blick gemustert, der vor Hass nahezu sprühte.

„So, _Shem_ “, sprach die Dalish-Elfin und spuckte bei dem Wort verächtlich auf den Boden. „Ihr habt drei Herzschläge Zeit, um mir zu sagen, was Ihr in unserem Wald verloren habt.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie, die letzte Szene erinnert euch an „Der Herr der Ringe“? Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr meint, da sind doch überhaupt keine Gemeinsamkeiten und ich würde doch NIE irgendetwas abkupfern und überhaupt kenne ich diese Filme ja kaum und … ähm … ja … also …
> 
> Ich verkrümel mich dann mal unauffällig.


	24. Der Untergang Elvhenans

Das Lager der Dalish war anders, als Alistair erwartet hatte. Er hatte mit einer Ansammlung von primitiven Zelten gerechnet und einer Handvoll Feuerstellen, vielleicht noch ein paar Lasttiere, die irgendwo angepflockt waren. Stattdessen erweckte das Lager eher den Eindruck eines kleinen, blühenden Dorfes. Ein sandiger Weg zog sich über eine Lichtung und entlang diesem stand eine wohlgeordnete Reihe überdachter Wagen. Vereinzelt ragten verfallene Säulen oder die Überreste einer Mauer empor. Hier musste vor langer Zeit einer der vielen Außenposten des alten Reichs von Tevinter gestanden haben. Nun jedoch hatten die Dalish diesen Ort für sich beansprucht.

Alistair erkannte einen Garten mit Kräutern und Gemüse, eine Schmiede, eine Tischlerwerkstatt und sogar einen Gerber. Einer der Wagen schien ein Laden zu sein, der verschiedene Waren anbot. Auf einem Platz am Rand übte sich eine Gruppe Jugendlicher im Bogenschießen. Und dahinter erkannte Alistair die schimmernde Oberfläche eines Teiches. Von irgendwoher erklang ein tiefes Blöken, deswegen nahm er an, dass es auch eine Koppel mit Tieren geben musste.

_Vermutlich für ihre Zugtiere. Irgendwie müssen sie diese Wagen fortbewegen können._

Die Dalish beäugten sie misstrauisch, während Mithra, die blonde Elfin, die ihnen einen so herzlichen Empfang bereitet hatte, sie zielgerichtet durch das Lager führte. Immer wieder blickte sie über ihre Schulter hinüber zu Alim und wirkte dabei äußerst nervös. Offenbar war sie mit der Situation alles andere als glücklich und freute sich nicht unbedingt auf das Kommende.

Schließlich blieb sie vor einem der größten Wagen in der Mitte des Lagers stehen. Davor stand ein einzelner kahlköpfiger Elf, der die Neuankömmlinge überrascht musterte. Der lange Stab auf seinem Rücken kennzeichnete ihn als Magier. Wie Mithra trug er Tättowierungen im Gesicht, allerdings war das Muster ein anderes. Beim Umsehen erkannte Alistair, dass dies offenbar ein weit verbreiteter Brauch unter den Dalish war, denn beinahe jeder der Elfen hatte irgendeine Art von Tättowierung im Gesicht.

„Wie ich sehe, haben wir Gäste“, sprach der Elf und wandte sich an ihre Führerin. „Warum bringst du diese Fremden zu mir, Mithra?“

„Hüter Zathrian,“ begrüßte die Angesprochene ihn zögerlich. „Dies sind Graue Wächter. Sie wünschen, mit Euch zu sprechen.“

„Graue Wächter? Nun, dann heiße ich Euch bei uns willkommen“, sprach Zathrian an Alim gewandt. „Ich bin der Hüter dieses Clans, sein Anführer und Bewahrer unseres alten Wissens.“

„Ich danke Euch, Hüter Zathrian. Mein Name ist Alim und dies sind meine Gefährten. Dies ist Alistair, ebenfalls ein Grauer Wächter“, stellte Alim sie vor.

„Eure Anwesenheit ehrt uns“, erwiderte der Hüter und wandte sich dann stirnrunzelnd an Mithra. „Ich hoffe, du warst nicht wieder voreilig und hast unsere Gäste bedroht.“

Beschämt sah die Elfin zu Boden. „Ich … ich wusste nicht, dass sie Graue Wächter sind“, murmelte sie. „Ich dachte, sie wären eine Gefahr.“

„Unser Volk hat nur wenige Freunde, Mithra, und wir gewinnen sicherlich keine, wenn du auf jeden Fremden, der in unsere Nähe kommt, deinen Bogen richtest!“, wies Zathrian die junge Elfin scharf zurecht. „Du bist für den Rest des Tages von der Patrouille freigestellt. Gib deine Waffen in die Obhut von Varathorn und geh den Heilern zur Hand!“

„Ja, Hüter“, antwortete Mithra geknickt und verschwand.

Zathrian sah ihr seufzend hinterher.

„Ich entschuldige mich für sie, Graue Wächter. Mithra hat gute Absichten, aber sie ist jung und brennt darauf, sich zu beweisen. Sie neigt zu einem gewissen Übereifer.“

„Solange sie nicht wieder mit einem Pfeil auf meinen Kopf zielt, bin ich bereit, ihr zu vergeben“, antwortete Alim trocken.

„Seid versichert, dass weder Euch noch Euren Freunden ein Leid geschieht, während Ihr bei uns seid. Es ist wahr, wir sind Fremde nicht gewohnt, und besonders Shems … verzeiht, ich meine, _Menschen_ gegenüber sind wir etwas … misstrauisch“, meinte er und musterte dabei Alistair, Leliana und die beiden Magierinnen in ihrer Gruppe. „Aber als Graue Wächter steht Euch unsere Gastfreundschaft zu. Ich muss sagen, Eure Ankunft überrascht mich nicht.“

„Ihr habt mit uns gerechnet?“, fragte Alim verwundert.

„Eine Verderbnis ist in Ferelden ausgebrochen. Ich spüre ihre Fäulnis seit Monaten. Und mein Volk hat Eurem Orden vor langer Zeit seine Unterstützung in einem solchen Fall zugesichert. Ja, ich habe seit Wochen damit gerechnet, dass einer von Euch bei uns auftaucht, um den alten Vertrag geltend zu machen“, meinte Zathrian. „Allerdings muss ich gestehen, dass ich mit Duncan gerechnet habe, nicht mit Euch.“

„Ihr … Ihr kanntet Duncan?“, mischte sich Alistair in das Gespräch ein. Zathrian musterte ihn aufmerksam und was immer der Elf in Alistairs Gesicht las, musste ihm genug über Duncans Schicksal verraten haben.

„So wie Ihr sprecht, weilt Duncan nicht mehr in dieser Welt“, erwiderte er mit trauriger Stimme. Alim nickte.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, dies zu hören“, meinte Zathrian und klang dabei aufrichtig. „Duncan war ein guter Mann. Und ein Freund der Dalish. Ich bedauere Euren Verlust, Wächter.“

„Danke, Hüter Zathrian“, antwortete Alim. „Duncan fiel vor Monaten auf dem Schlachtfeld. Zusammen mit fast allen Grauen Wächtern Fereldens. Alistair und ich haben als einzige überlebt.“

„Dies sind wahrhaft bittere Nachrichten, besonders in diesen Zeiten. Ich nehme an, Ihr seid dringend auf Hilfe gegen die Dunkle Brut angewiesen.“

„Deswegen sind wir hier. Ich ersuche die Dalish, den alten Vertrag einzuhalten.“

„Eine berechtigte Bitte. Doch bin ich nicht sicher, ob wir in der Lage sind, unser Versprechen zu halten, Wächter“, antwortete Zathrian in bedauerndem Tonfall. „Bitte folgt mir.“

Damit führte sie der Hüter fort von seinem Wagen und ans östliche Ende des Lagers. Kaum hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht, schlug ihnen der Geruch von Blut und faulendem Fleisch entgegen. Auf einem Dutzend Feldbetten und sogar auf dem Boden daneben lagen verwundete Elfen. Manche stöhnten vor Schmerzen und andere wanden sich in dunklen Fieberträumen. Einige lagen einfach da wie tot.

Mithra und mehrere andere Heiler pflegten die Verwundeten, wechselten Verbände und flößten ihnen einen Sud aus Kräutern ein, doch war sich Alistair nicht sicher, ob sie damit viel ausrichteten.

„Unser Clan hat den Brecilianwald vor drei Monaten erreicht. Wir kommen immer hierher, wenn wir diesen Teil Fereldens betreten und sind mit den Gefahren dieses Waldes wohl vertraut. Doch diesmal war es anders“, erklärte Zathrian und betrachtete mit finsterem Blick das Lazarett. „Die Werwölfe des Brecilianwaldes … Sie hatten uns erwartet und überfielen uns schließlich vor einigen Wochen. Zwar konnten wir sie zurückschlagen, aber wie Ihr seht, haben sie großen Schaden angerichtet. Einige unserer besten Krieger sind tot und viele andere … liegen im Sterben.“

Zathrian kniete sich neben das Lager eines Elfen, dessen Körper im Schlaf zitterte. Auf Alistair wirkte er kaum älter als ein Knabe. Sanft strich der Hüter über die Stirn des Jungen und murmelte einen Zauber. Das Zittern ließ nach und der Verwundete driftete in einen ruhigeren Schlaf über.

„Trotz all unserer Magie und unserer Heilkunst können wir unseren Brüdern und Schwestern nicht helfen. Vielleicht müssen wir sie sogar erschlagen.“

„Erschlagen?“, fragte Wynne erschrocken. „Wie meint Ihr das?“

Zathrian erhob sich und sah die alte Magierin an.

„Wenn jemand von einem Werwolf gebissen wird, besteht die Gefahr, dass der Fluch auch auf ihn übergeht. Wir werden erst nach einigen Tagen wissen, welcher unserer Leute infiziert wurde, aber wenn sie sich in reißende Bestien verwandeln, gibt es nichts mehr, was wir für sie tun können. Außer ihnen einen raschen Tod zu bescheren.“

Damit wandte er sich wieder an Alim.

„Ich weiß, Ihr braucht unsere Unterstützung gegen die Verderbnis, Wächter. Aber wir können unseren Verpflichtungen nicht nachkommen“, meinte Zathrian und senkte bestürzt den Kopf. „Wenn es uns gelänge, den Fluch zu heilen, hätten unsere Krieger vielleicht eine Überlebenschance und könnten Euch helfen. Aber das ist praktisch unmöglich.“

Alim antwortete nicht sofort, sondern betrachtete stirnrunzelnd die verwundeten Dalish. Alistair konnte sehen, wie sein Freund nachdachte. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm das Ergebnis, zu dem Alim kommen würde, gefiele.

„Ihr sagt, es sei ‚praktisch unmöglich‘“, meinte der Magier schließlich. „Das heißt, theoretisch gibt es eine Möglichkeit?“

_Jap. Das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht._

Überrascht sah Zathrian auf. „Warum wollt Ihr das wissen?“

„Sagt schon!“, drängte Alim. „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, Eure Leute zu heilen, oder nicht?“

„Nun, die Infektion ist in ihrem Blut. Um sie zu heilen, brauchen wir etwas von der Quelle dieses Fluchs.“

„Der Quelle? Ihr meint einen Werwolf?“, fragte Alim, doch Zathrian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht eines Werwolfs, nein. Im Brecilianwald lebt ein uraltes Wesen in der Gestalt eines weißen Wolfs. Wir nennen ihn Schattenreißer. Er war es, der die Werwölfe dieses Waldes erschaffen hat, und durch sein Blut wird der Fluch übertragen. Hätte ich sein Herz, wäre es mir vielleicht möglich, den Fluch aufzuheben. Doch diese Aufgabe hat sich als zu gefährlich erwiesen.“

Zathrian bedeutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen, und langsam schritten sie zurück zu seinem Wagen.

„Ich habe vor einer Woche weitere Jäger in den Wald geschickt, damit sie Schattenreißer zur Strecke bringen, doch sie sind nicht zurückgekehrt. Ich kann unmöglich noch mehr Clanangehörige riskieren“, meinte der Hüter kopfschüttelnd. Doch Alistair entging nicht der berechnende Blick, mit dem er Alim dabei musterte.

 _Natürlich, warum das Leben seiner eigenen Leute riskieren, wenn er auch unsere riskieren kann_ , dachte Alistair frustriert. Er wusste, dass es sinnlos wäre, Alim dieses Unterfangen auszureden. Immerhin hatte sich sein Freund schon, ohne zu zögern, ins Reich eines Dämons und in die Tiefen Wege begeben. Was war dagegen schon eine Werwolfjagd?

Niemanden in ihrer Gruppe überraschte es daher, als Alim dem Hüter zusagte, Schattenreißer für ihn zu erlegen und ihm das Herz zu bringen. Zathrian dankte dem Magier für die versprochene Hilfe und warnte ihn vor den Gefahren des Brecilianwaldes.

„In diesem Wald gibt es nicht nur Werwölfe. Die Menschen haben hier viele Schlachten geschlagen, ebenso unser Volk. Seine Geschichte ist lang und blutig und der Schleier ist dünn. Oft finden die Geister des Nichts dort ihren Weg in unsere Welt und nehmen Besitz von den Wesen des Waldes. Vermutlich ist auf diese Weise auch Schattenreißer einst entstanden. Ich würde Euch raten, den Wald nicht nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu betreten.“

Alim sah hinauf zum Himmel. Zum Glück erlaubte ihnen die Lichtung einen Blick auf die Sonne. Welche schon fast hinter den Baumwipfeln verschwunden war.

„Ihr sagtet, Ihr gewährt uns Eure Gastfreundschaft?“, fragte er Zathrian, welcher nickte.

„In der Tat. Ruht Euch aus und brecht morgen früh in den Wald auf. Ihr dürft Euch frei in unserem Lager bewegen. Wenn Ihr Ausrüstung braucht, sprecht mit Meister Varathorn, und für alles weitere könnt Ihr meine Schülerin Lanaya behelligen.“ Damit winkte er eine Elfin mit kurzen Haaren heran. „Ich hoffe, Ihr verzeiht, dass ich Euch nicht herumführen kann, aber ich muss mich um dringende Angelegenheiten des Clans kümmern.“

„Ich bin sicher, wir kommen zurecht“, meinte Alim und verabschiedete sich von dem Hüter, welcher daraufhin im Inneren seines Wagens verschwand.

„Andaran atish’an, Wächter“, begrüßte sie die Elfin und schenkte ihnen ein Lächeln. Offenbar waren nicht alle Dalish Fremden gegenüber so unfreundlich wie Mithra. „Ich bin Lanaya, Zathrians Priorin. Möchte Ihr, dass ich Euch das Lager zeige? Oder wollt Ihr etwas essen? Seid Ihr müde? Ich fürchte, wir haben keinen freien Aravel, aber wir könnten Euch Zelte …“

„Wir haben unsere eigenen Zelte, vielen Dank“, unterbrach Alim Lanayas Redeschwall und erwiderte das Lächeln. „Aber sagt, was ist ein Aravel?“

„Oh, das ist ein Aravel“, antwortete die Elfin und zeigte auf den Wagen, in dem Zathrian verschwunden war. „Die Menschen nennen sie ‚Landschiffe‘. Wir wohnen darin und reisen mit ihnen durch das Land.“

„Wie zieht Ihr sie?“, fragte Zevran neugierig.

„Mit unseren Hallas“, antwortete Lanaya lächelnd und Zevrans Augen leuchteten.

„Ihr habt Hallas? Hier?“

„Natürlich. Jeder Clan der Dalish hat Hallas. Möchtet Ihr sie sehen?“

Zevran warf Alim einen beinahe sehnsüchtigen Blick zu, welcher grinsend nickte.

„Gerne. Ich wollte schon immer eine Halla sehen.“

„Dann folgt mir“, meinte Lanaya vergnügt und ging los. Zevran und Alim brauchten keine weitere Einladung und schlossen zu ihr auf. Binnen Sekunden löcherten sie ihre Führerin mit Fragen und es entwickelte sich ein angeregtes Gespräch zwischen den dreien. Ihre Gefährten schienen sie völlig vergessen zu haben.

„Was sind Hallas?“, fragte Alistair Leliana, während sie den Elfen in etwas bedächtigerem Tempo folgten. Bei ihrer Vorliebe für allerlei Sagen und Lieder traute er der Bardin am ehesten zu, die Antwort darauf zu kennen.

„Sie sind die Zug- und Reittiere der Dalish, aber ich glaube, die Dalish sehen sie eher als Freunde. So lauten zumindest die Geschichten“, erzählte die Bardin. „Die alten Krieger der Dales ritten auf ihnen in die Schlacht. Es gibt kein anderes Wesen, das von den Dalish so geschätzt wird.“

„Das müssen ja ganz besondere Tiere sein, wenn Alim ihretwegen so aus dem Häuschen ist“, erwiderte Alistair trocken und rollte mit den Augen. Leliana lachte auf und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

„Oh Alistair, seid nicht so streng mit ihm. Die Hallas machen einen wichtigen Teil des Lebens der Dalish aus. Eines Elfenvolks, das frei ist von jedweder Unterdrückung durch die Menschen. Könnt Ihr es Alim und Zevran wirklich verübeln, dass sie neugierig sind?“

Verlegen kratzte sich Alistair am Kopf. So hatte er die Sache noch nicht betrachtet. Er wusste, dass die beiden Elfen schon immer eine gewisse Faszination für die Dalish übriggehabt hatten, hatte dies aber selbst nie so richtig verstanden. Ein Leben als heimatloser Vagebund war ihm nie sonderlich erstrebenswert erschienen, aber jetzt, da er das Lager der Dalish mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, musste er zugeben, dass er sich falsche Vorstellungen gemacht hatte.

Die Dalish waren Nomaden, ja, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie unzivilisiert waren. Ihre Kleidungen und Rüstungen waren von hoher Qualität, ebenso wie ihre Waffen und Werkzeuge, und obwohl sie ein entbehrungsreiches Leben führen mussten, wirkten alle Elfen, die er sah, wohlgenährt und zufrieden. Hätte er nicht das Lazarett mit den vielen Verwundeten gesehen, hätte er geglaubt, dass die Dalish ein ganz und gar sorgloses Volk waren.

Und sie waren anders als alle Elfen, denen Alistair je begegnet war, und das nicht etwa, weil sie ihre Gesichter tättowierten. Irgendetwas an ihrem Gebahren unterschied die Dalish von den Elfen in den Städten, aber es dauerte einen Moment, bis Alistair benennen konnte, was es war.

Stolz.

Zum ersten Mal wurde Alistair bewusst, dass er mit Ausnahme von Alim und Zevran fast nie zuvor einem Elfen in die Augen gesehen hatte. Erst recht nicht bei der ersten Begegnung. Sogar in seiner Kindheit auf Schloss Redcliffe, als er nicht mehr als der verwaiste Bastard einer Küchenmagd gewesen war, waren ihm die elfischen Bediensteten unterwürfig begegnet.

Die Dalish aber kannten keine Knechtschaft und statt seinem Blick auszuweichen, erwiderten sie ihn und reckten trotzig das Kinn. Zum ersten Mal verstand Alistair die Sehnsucht, die mitgeklungen war, wann immer Alim oder Zevran von der Freiheit der Dalish gesprochen hatten.

_Wie wäre es ihnen wohl ergangen, wenn sie bei einem der Clans aufgewachsen wären? Hätten sie ein besseres Leben geführt? Ein glücklicheres?_

Alistair musste daran denken, was Alim ihm über seine Kindheit im Zirkel erzählt hatte. Und Zevran war dem Leben im Bordell nur entkommen, weil er als Sklave an die Krähen verkauft worden war. Die Erinnerung an dieses Gespräch lag Alistair wie ein Stein im Magen und ließ ihn den restlichen Tag nicht los.

Nicht, als Lanaya ihnen die Hallas zeigte, welche sich als eine Art Hirsch entpuppten, mit schneeweißem Fell und anmutig geschwungenen Hörnern.

Nicht, als sie bei Varathorn, dem Schmied der Dalish, vorbeischauten, welcher Alim einen prächtigen Magierstab aus Eisenborke verkaufte.

Nicht, als Lanaya ihnen die Statuen der elfischen Götter zeigte und ihnen die Legenden erzählte, die sich um diese rankten.

Und auch nicht, als sie mit ihren Gastgebern ums Lagerfeuer saßen und das Abendessen einnahmen.

Eine Zeit lang hatten die Dalish den Neuigkeiten gelauscht, die Alim und seine Gefährten zu berichten hatten, und ihnen dann allerlei Fragen gestellt. Sten und Shale erweckten besondere Neugier, was Alistair den Dalish nicht verübeln konnte. Noch vor einem Jahr waren Qunari und Golems für ihn nur Sagengestalten in irgendwelchen Geschichten gewesen.

Doch die meiste Aufmerksamkeit genossen zweifellos Alim und Zevran, welche angeregt über das Leben im Zirkel und in Antiva berichteten. Vor allem die jungen Dalish hingen förmlich an ihren Lippen und Alistair entging nicht, dass mehrere der Frauen die beiden interessiert musterten.

_Wenn sie wollten, könnten Alim und Zevran definitiv eine interessante Nacht verbringen._

Aber vermutlich würden die Elfinnen allesamt enttäuscht werden. Mit Alim bellten sie definitiv den falschen Baum an und Zevran hatte keinen anderen Bettpartner mehr gewählt, seitdem er und Alim ihre Beziehung begonnen hatten – und das obwohl sich in Redcliffe und Orzammar die eine oder andere Gelegenheit geboten hatte. Ganz zu schweigen von Isabelas eindeutigem Angebot in Denerim.

Andererseits, keine dieser „Gelegenheiten“ war ein Elf gewesen. Und erst recht keine hübsche, temperamentvolle Dalish-Elfin wie Mithra, die Zevran mehr als einmal bedeutsame Blicke zuwarf. Würde Zevran auch diese Einladung ausschlagen? Waren seine Gefühle für Alim stärker als seine Faszination für die Dalish?

Als hätte der Schurke Alistairs Gedanken gehört, legte er seinen Arm um Alims Schultern, der wie üblich neben ihm saß. Der Magier schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und setzte dann die Erzählung über seine Läuterung im Zirkel fort, als sei Zevrans Geste das normalste auf der Welt. Mithra jedenfalls schien den Hinweis verstanden zu haben, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit stand sie auf und verließ das Lagerfeuer. Alistair bedauerte es nicht, dass sie nicht zurückkehrte.

Als die Sonne schließlich vollends untergegangen war, verstummten die Fragen der Dalish und sie alle blickten erwartungsvoll zu einem Elfen, der bisher schweigend den Gesprächen gefolgt war. Er war Alistair im Laufe des Abends öfter aufgefallen, da er jedes Mal missbilligend die Stirn gerunzelt hatte, wann immer Alim oder Zevran von ihrem Leben unter Menschen erzählt hatten. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht viel von den _Shemlen_ hielt.

Wie sich herausstellte, war dies Sarel, der Geschichtenerzähler des Clans, und offenbar war es Brauch unter den Dalish, den Tag damit zu beenden, einer seiner Erzählungen zu lauschen. Die Kinder des Clans ließen sich zu seinen Füßen nieder und Sarel begann seine Geschichte über Elvhenan, das alte Königreich der Elfen.

„Es war vor langer, langer Zeit, Da’len“, sprach er an die Kinder gewandt, die mit großen Augen zu ihm hinaufsahen. „Lange bevor die Shemlen dieses Land bevölkerten und ihre Kirchen errichteten.“ Irrte sich Alistair oder huschte Sarels Blick für einen Moment zu ihrer Gruppe hinüber?

„Jahrtausende sind seitdem ins Land gezogen. Die Schöpfer wanderten zu jener Zeit unter uns und beschenkten uns mit Wissen und wir Elfen waren mit der Gabe der Unsterblichkeit gesegnet. Die Magie war für uns so natürlich wie das Atmen und wir wandelten im Nichts ebenso unbeschwert wie in dieser Welt. Die alten Elfen errichteten gewaltige Städte und die prächtigste von allen war Arlathan, weit im Norden. Es war ein Ort der Künste, des Handels und des Wohlstands.“

Anschaulich beschrieb Sarel die antike Stadt und Alistair ließ sich von den Worten des Geschichtenerzählers einfangen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er die Straßen aus weißem Stein, die farbenfrohen Kleider der Bewohner und die herrlichen Brunnen. Er hörte das Spiel von Flöten und roch den Duft exotischer Blumen. Für einen Moment glaubte er sogar, die Wärme der nördlichen Sonne auf der Haut zu spüren.

„Doch dann kamen die Menschen in die Welt“, fuhr Sarel in bitterem Ton fort und sofort war das Bild in Alistairs Kopf zerstört. „Unser Volk nannte sie ‚Shemlen‘, die ‚schnellen Kinder‘, da ihre Lebenszeit so kurz war. Und als die alten Elfen immer häufiger mit ihnen in Kontakt gerieten, begannen auch sie zu altern und zu sterben. Unser Volk bekam Angst, dass es seine Unsterblichkeit verlieren würde, und versuchte, Elvhenan von den Shemlen abzuschotten. Doch es war vergebens.“

Mit betrübtem Blick hielt er inne und wandte sich an die Kinder. „Wer von euch kann uns sagen, was als Nächstes geschah?“

Ein Junge von etwa zehn Jahren hob die Hand und als Sarel ihm aufmunternd zunickte, sprach er: „Die Magier aus Tevinter kamen.“

„Richtig, Da’len“, antwortete Sarel lächelnd und fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort. „Auch die Menschen hatten die Gabe der Magie erlernt und gründeten das mächtige Reich von Tevinter. Sie bedienten sich der Blutmagie, mit der sie Dämonen beschwören und Drachen beherrschen konnten. In einem blutigen Feldzug eroberten sie Elvhenan, schliffen Arlathan bis auf die Grundmauern nieder und zwangen sämtliche Elfen in ihre Dienste. Wir verloren damit nicht nur unsere Heimat, sondern auch unsere Unsterblichkeit. Jahrhunderte zogen ins Land und die versklavten Elfen vergaßen die Schöpfer, ihre Sprache und ihre Kultur. Bis Shartan mit der Hilfe von Andraste die Ketten seines Volkes sprengte und ihm eine neue Heimat in den Dales schenkte.“

An dieser Stelle horchte Alistair auf. Natürlich kannte er diese Geschichte, allerdings spielte in der Version der Kirche Andraste eine wesentlich größere Rolle. Aber es verwunderte ihn nicht, dass Sarel die Taten der Braut des Erbauers wenig erwähnenswert fand.

„Eine Zeit lang erblühte unser Volk aufs Neue. Es errichtete die Stadt Halamshiral und erinnerte sich wieder seiner Kultur und seiner Sprache. Fast dreihundert Jahre lang hatte unsere neue Heimat bestand. Doch schließlich gingen auch die Dales verloren“, fuhr der Elf fort und diesmal konnte der giftige Blick, den er Alistair zuwarf, nicht verleugnet werden. „Die Menschen konnten es nicht akzeptieren, dass unsere Vorfahren nicht ihren Erbauer anbeteten, und überzogen die Dales mit Krieg. Sie nannten es ‚den Erhabenen Marsch‘.“

An dieser Stelle schnaubte Sarel verächtlich.

„Offenbar hatten die Shemlen das Versprechen ihrer eigenen Prophetin vergessen. Sie vertrieben unser Volk aus den Dales. Einige der Elfen waren schwach und der ewigen Verfolgung müde. Sie verkrochen sich in die Städte der Menschen und zogen ein Leben in Knechtschaft vor, statt sich zu ihrer Kultur zu bekennen. Sie schworen sogar ihrem Glauben ab und beteten fortan zum Erbauer, ganz so, wie die Shemlen es gewollt hatten.“

Diesmal galt Sarels missbilligender Blick Alim und Zevran, die die unausgesprochene Beleidigung stoisch ignorierten.

„Doch wir Dalish haben nicht vergessen, wer wir sind. Wir erinnern uns an unsere Geschichte und bewahren das Wissen um unsere Bräuche und unsere Sprache. Wir tragen die _Vallaslin_ im Gesicht, um unseren Göttern zu huldigen. Und eines Tages, wenn unser Volk frei ist von der Unterdrückung der Shemlen, werden wir es sein, die die Verlorenen lehren, was es bedeutet, ein Elf zu sein.“

_Mit anderen Worten: Ihr zwingt den anderen Elfen Euren Glauben auf, so wie es die Menschen bei Euch versucht haben. Und was geschieht mit jenen, die sich nicht vom Erbauer abwenden wollen?_

Es kostete Alistair viel Überwindung, diese Frage nicht laut zu stellen. Sarels Überheblichkeit ging ihm inzwischen gehörig gegen den Strich. Er hatte es ertragen können, als sich die Spitzen des Elfen nur gegen ihn und seine menschlichen Gefährten gerichtet hatten, aber dass dieser nun auch Alim und Zevran angriff, wollte Alistair Sarel nicht verzeihen.

Glücklicherweise war dieser wohl am Ende seiner Erzählung angekommen, denn die meisten Dalish erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen und verabschiedeten sich. Einige von ihnen vermieden es, Alim und seine Gefährten anzusehen, und blickten stattdessen betreten zu Boden. Offenbar war es ihnen unangenehm, dass Sarel ihre Gäste derart beleidigt hatte. Eine dunkelhäutige Elfin trat an den Geschichtenerzähler heran und führte diesen vom Lagerfeuer fort, während sie verärgert auf ihn einredete.

Alim atmete einmal tief durch, ehe auch er sich erhob.

„Nun, das war … aufschlussreich.“

„Ja, nicht wahr? Es geht doch nichts über ein bisschen unverhohlene Propaganda vor dem Schlafengehen“, spottete Zevran.

In diesem Moment trat Lanaya an sie heran und sah sie peinlich berührt an.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass Sarel ausgerechnet diese Erzählung für den heutigen Abend ausgewählt hatte. Das war sehr ungehobelt von ihm.“

„Ihr müsst Euch nicht für ihn entschuldigen“, antwortete Alim, doch die Priorin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Doch, das muss ich. Das ist nicht die Art, wie wir unsere Gäste behandeln. Ich verstehe, dass Sarel verbittert ist – seine Frau wurde von den Werwölfen getötet –, aber das ist keine Entschuldigung! Wäre Zathrian hier gewesen, hätte Sarel das niemals gewagt.“

Erst jetzt fiel Alistair auf, dass sich der Hüter den ganzen Abend nicht hatte blicken lassen.

„Wo ist Zathrian?“, fragt er Lanaya. Eigentlich interessierte es ihn nicht sonderlich, aber es bot eine gute Gelegenheit für einen Themenwechsel.

„In seinem Aravel, nehme ich an. Seit dem ersten Angriff der Werwölfe brütet er in jeder freien Minute über alten Schriften. Vermutlich sucht er einen Weg, wie er Schattenreißers Herz nutzen kann, um unsere Verwundeten zu retten.“

Sie sah verlegen drein. „Ich bin zwar Zathrians Priorin, trotzdem besitze ich nur einen Bruchteil seines Wissens. Es gibt keinen Hüter, der so weise ist wie er. Manche glauben, er habe sogar die Gabe der Unsterblichkeit zurückerlangt“, flüsterte Lanaya ehrfürchtig.

„Ist das möglich?“, fragte Leliana.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber er ist mehrere Jahrhunderte alt und das ist auch für uns Elfen ungewöhnlich“, erwiderte die Priorin. „Vielleicht wird er mir sein Geheimnis eines Tages anvertrauen.“

„Er ist nicht sehr offenherzig, oder?“, fragte Alim. Lanaya schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ist er nicht. Er hat vor langer Zeit seine beiden Kinder verloren. Sie wurden von Werwölfen getötet. Deswegen hasst er sie auch mehr als jeder andere von uns“, erzählte sie traurig.

„Oh, das … wusste ich nicht“, antworte Alim betreten.

„Natürlich nicht. Selbst innerhalb unseres Clans kennen nur wenige Zathrians Geschichte. Ich bete zu Andruil der Jägerin, dass Eure Jagd morgen von Erfolg gekrönt ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob Zathrian es verkraften kann, noch mehr Clanmitglieder an diese Ungeheuer zu verlieren.“

„Was das betrifft … habt Ihr noch irgendeinen Rat für mich?“, fragt der Magier unsicher.

_Das fragt er jetzt?! Nachdem er dem gesamten Clan versprochen hat, mit Schattenreißers Herz zurückzukommen?_

„Nun, Werwölfe sind stark und schnell und wie Ihr wisst, kann Ihr Biss Euch mit dem Fluch infizieren. Aber letzten Endes sind sie nichts anderes als Tiere. Das sagt zumindest Zathrian. Und wie jedes Tier können sie durch das Schwert sterben.“

„Also ist Euer einziger Rat: Stecht zu und lasst Euch dabei nicht beißen? Sehr hilfreich“, meinte Alistair trocken.

„Ach, mi Amigo, das ist auch nicht viel anders, als gegen Dunkle Brut zu kämpfen“, beschwichtigte ihn Zevran. „Bei den einen heißt es: ‚Schluckt nichts von ihrem Blut‘, bei den anderen: ‚Werdet nicht zum Kauspielzeug‘. Kein großer Unterschied.“

„Ich erinnere Euch morgen daran, sollte einer der Werwölfe Euren Arm abbeißen.“

„Ich bestehe darauf, Amigo.“

Alistair schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie waren dabei, sich in Todesgefahr zu begeben – mal wieder – und trieben auch noch Scherze darüber. Aber auch das war eigentlich nichts Neues mehr.

Und wenn man bedachte, was sie schon alles auf sich genommen hatten, um Verbündete für ihre Sache zu gewinnen, war die Jagd auf ein paar Werwölfe geradezu eine Kleinigkeit.

 _Immerhin, am Ende sind es nichts anderes_ _als Tiere._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry für die Geschichtsstunde zu den Dalish, aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. ;)


	25. Mitleid

Eigentlich hatte Alistair die Natur immer gemocht. Zugegeben, den Großteil seines Lebens hatte er in Städten zugebracht, aber insgesamt waren seine Erfahrungen fernab der Zivilisation meist positiv gewesen. Bis jetzt.

Mit jeder Stunde, die sie nun schon durch diesen vermaledeiten Wald stolperten, nahm Alistairs Laune weiter ab. Zathrian hatte sie gewarnt, dass hier absonderliche Dinge vor sich gingen, aber selbst gemessen an Alistairs Maßstäben war der bisherige Tag bizarr verlaufen.

Gut, Wölfe, Bären und Banditen waren Dinge, mit denen man eventuell rechnen musste, wenn man sich dieser Tage in einen riesigen, dunklen Wald begab. Sie hatten sich als ärgerlich erwiesen, hatten aber für ihre Gruppe kein wirkliches Problem dargestellt. Auch das Auftauchen Dunkler Brut hatte Alistair nur wenig überrascht; immerhin befand sich Ferelden gerade mitten in einer Verderbnis.

Die Untoten und die Dämonen waren dagegen schon etwas unerwartet gewesen ebenso wie die Sekte von Blutmagiern, über die sie mitten im Wald gestolpert waren. Alistair hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, was für eine Art Ritual die Abtrünnigen hier mitten im Nirgendwo durchführen wollten, aber keiner ihrer Gruppe hatte sich lange mit Fragen aufgehalten, ehe sie die Maleficare niedergestreckt hatten.

_Mal ehrlich, was stimmt nicht mit diesem Wald?!_

Und dann waren da noch die wandelnden Bäume gewesen. Alistair scherte sich nicht darum, dass Morrigan sie lieber als Waldgeister bezeichnete. Diese Dinger waren Bäume – laufende, äußerst angriffslustige _Bäume_! Alistair hätte nie gedacht, dass er das Schwert seines Vaters einmal zum Holzhacken benutzen würde, aber wenn die einzige Alternative darin bestand, von einer Wurzel erdrosselt zu werden, durfte man nicht zimperlich sein.

Zum Glück brannten besessene Bäume ebenso gut wie normale und Alim hatte im Laufe des Tages nach Herzenslust seine Feuermagie einsetzen können.

Und trotzdem: All die tollwütigen Tiere, die Dämonen, die Verrückten und _die laufenden Bäume_ waren nicht das Überraschendste gewesen, das ihnen in diesem Wald begegnet war.

Nein, die eigentliche Überraschung – und dieser Umstand allein war wiederum überraschend – waren die Werwölfe gewesen. Oh, äußerlich hatten sie genau Alistairs Vorstellungen entsprochen. Große, zweibeinige Kreaturen mit langen Armen, dichten Pelzen und wolfsähnlichen Köpfen. In dieser Hinsicht hatten die Geschichten nicht gelogen. Auch ihre Kraft und Schnelligkeit waren nicht übertrieben gewesen und Alistair kam es einem Wunder gleich, dass bisher weder er noch seine Gefährten von einer dieser Kreaturen gebissen worden waren.

Doch dann hatte sich ihnen ein Werwolf in den Weg gestellt, der nicht auf einen Kampf aus gewesen war. Und er hatte _gesprochen_! Alim war vor Schreck beinahe der Stab aus der Hand gefallen.

Die Kreatur nannte sich „Windläufer“ und obwohl offensichtlich war, dass sie sie am liebsten in Fetzen gerissen hätte, war sie kein dummes Tier gewesen, wie Zathrian behauptet hatte.

„Dringt weiter in diesen Wald ein und Ihr werdet es mit Eurem Blut bezahlen“, hatte Windläufer sie gewarnt und dabei bedrohlich geknurrt. „Wir lassen nicht zu, dass Zathrian oder einer seiner Lakaien unserer Herrin ein Leid zufügt. Vorher werden wir sie bis zu unserem letzten Atemzug verteidigen.“

Natürlich hatte Alim sich auf ein Gespräch mit dem Werwolf eingelassen.

_Weil es das ist, was dieser verrückte Magier tut. „Oh, seht nur, eine tödliche Kreatur, die uns umbringen will. Lasst uns einen Plausch mit ihr halten!“ Ich schwöre dir, Alim, wenn du jetzt auch noch einen Werwolf in unsere Gruppe einlädst, müssen wir uns ernsthaft unterhalten!_

Aber Windläufer war nicht einmal gewillt gewesen, die Fragen des Elfen zu beantworten, und hatte nur seine Drohung wiederholt.

„Mit Euch haben wir keinen Streit. Unsere Rache gilt allein Zathrian. Aber kommt unserer Herrin zu nahe und unsere Wut wird Euch gleichermaßen treffen“, hatte der Werwolf geknurrt und war dann mit langen Sätzen in den Wald entschwunden. Dank Boss‘ feiner Nase hatten sie seine Spur verfolgen können und so standen sie nun, einige Stunden später, vor einer überwucherten Ruine im Herzen des Waldes.

 _Warum müssen solche Abenteuer uns immer in eine Ruine führen?_ , fragte sich Alistair und sah sich um. Das Bauwerk war zweifellos sehr alt und ähnelte in seiner Bauweise der Festung von Ostagar. War dies ein weiterer Außenposten des alten Reichs von Tevinter?

Alistair bekam keine Gelegenheit, länger darüber nachzudenken, denn plötzlich sprangen weitere Werwölfe hervor und versperrten ihnen den Weg. Sie bauten sich bedrohlich vor ihnen auf und bleckten die Zähne, doch erst als ihr Anführer zu sprechen begann, erkannte Alistair Windläufer wieder. Diese Werwölfe sahen für ihn alle gleich aus.

„Wir haben Euch gewarnt, Fremde!“, keifte die Kreatur und machte sich sprungbereit.

„Wartet!“, rief Alim. „Wir müssen nicht kämpfen! Lasst uns reden!“

„Lügner! Wir wissen, weshalb Ihr hier seid! Aber wir werden Euch weder Schattenreißer noch die Herrin überlassen!“

Und zum fünften oder sechsten Mal an diesem Tag – Alistair hatte irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen – mussten sie sich gegen die Zähne und Klauen von Werwölfen zur Wehr setzen. Doch dies beunruhigte Alistair nicht länger. Zwischen Morrigans und Alims Zaubern, Zevrans Dolchen, Alistairs Schwert, Oghrens Axt und Shales Fäusten hatten die Kreaturen nicht den Hauch einer Chance.

_Gut, dass wir diesmal fast die ganze Gruppe mitgenommen haben._

Wynne war im Lager der Dalish zurückgeblieben, um den Heilern zur Hand zu gehen, und Sten und Leliana waren am späten Vormittag von Alim zurückgeschickt worden. Sie hatten auf ihrem Weg durch den Wald einen verwundeten Elfen gefunden – zweifellos einer der verschwundenen Jäger des Clans – und die Bogenschützin und der Qunari hatten sich bereit erklärt, ihn zum Lager zurückzubringen.

Doch auch ohne Wynne, Sten und Leliana war ihre Gruppe immer noch stark genug, um den Werwölfen die Stirn zu bieten, und schließlich lag Windläufer vor ihnen im Staub.

Alistair hob sein Schwert, um der Kreatur ein schnelles Ende zu bereiten, doch plötzlich durchschnitt ein langgezogenes Heulen die Luft. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien ein riesiger weißer Wolf und riss den erschrockenen Krieger zu Boden. Alistair sah in ein Paar glühender Augen und spürte den heißen Atem des Tieres auf seinem Gesicht, während dieses sich über ihn beugte und zornig anknurrte. Der tiefe Laut ließ Alistair erzittern. Für einen Herzschlag lang war er sich sicher, dass der Wolf jeden Moment seine Fänge in Alistairs Kehle schlagen würde.

Doch dann ließ das Tier von ihm ab und trottete zu Windläufer, welcher sich gerade wieder aufgerappelt hatte. Mit einem letzten Blick in Alims Richtung und einer geknurrten Warnung verschwanden die beiden im Inneren der Ruine.

Erst jetzt merkte Alistair, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte und atmete hysterisch aus. Es war gut, dass er bereits am Boden lag, denn so zittrig, wie sich seine Beine in diesem Moment anfühlten, hätten sie sein Gewicht sicher nicht getragen.

Über ihm tauchte Alims erschrockenes Gesicht auf.

„Alistair! Bist du in Ordnung?“

„Ich glaube, ich habe gerade zehn Jahre meiner Lebenzeit verloren“, keuchte der Angesprochene, während er sich von seinem Freund auf die Beine helfen ließ. Alim schnaubte.

„Denk dran, die Lebenserwartung eines Grauen Wächters ist ohnehin nicht sonderlich hoch, also kein großer Verlust.“

Stirnrunzelnd sah der Elf in die Richtung, in der der Wolf und der Werwolf verschwunden waren.

„Ich lehne mich einmal ganz weit aus dem Fenster und behaupte, das war Schattenreißer.“

„Und er schien nicht sehr erfreut zu sein, uns zu sehen“, meinte Morrigan.

„Aber er hat Alistair nicht getötet. Warum nicht?“, wunderte sich Zevran.

„Vielen Dank für Eure aufrichtige Sorge um mein Wohlergehen.“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Alim auf Zevrans Frage und ignorierte Alistairs trockenen Einwurf. „Aber was auch immer hier vor sich geht, diese Werwölfe sind nicht die stumpfsinnigen Bestien, wie Zathrian sie beschrieben hat. Sie haben Namen und können sprechen.“

Er wandte sich an Morrigan. „Wisst Ihr, wer diese ‚Herrin‘ sein könnte, von der Windläufer gesprochen hat?“

Die Hexe schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es könnte eine Magierin sein, die die Werwölfe kontrolliert. Oder vielleicht ist es auch eine uns vollkommen unbekannte Kreatur.“

„Mich würde interessieren, warum Windläufer sich an Zathrian rächen will. Ich dachte, es wären die Werwölfe gewesen, die zuerst angegriffen haben“, warf Zevran stirnrunzelnd ein.

Alim seufzte. „Es hilft nichts, wir brauchen Antworten. Ich hoffe, diese ‚Herrin‘ kann sie uns geben.“

„Lass mich raten: Du willst diesem Vieh in die Ruine folgen“, sprach Alistair das Offensichtliche aus.

„Haben wir eine Wahl?“

_Außer zum Lager zurückzuhumpeln und Zathrian zu sagen, dass er seine Streitigkeiten mit den Werwölfen – wie auch immer diese aussehen – selbst klären soll? Vermutlich nicht._

Wie sich herausstellte, lag der Hauptteil der Ruine unter der Erde und war nur über einen einzigen Eingang zugänglich. Trotzdem wollte Alim auf Nummer sicher gehen und stellte Oghren und Shale als Wachen ab.

„Das Letzte, was wir dort unten brauchen, sind irgendwelche Werwölfe, die uns in den Rücken fallen. Also bleibt hier und lasst nichts und niemanden hindurch.“

Der Golem nickte verstehend und bezog seinen Wachtposten neben der Tür.

„Na klar, Ihr begebt Euch unter die Erde und lasst den Zwerg zurück“, murrte Oghren und tat es Shale gleich, allerdings nicht, ohne beleidigt die Arme zu verschränken. Alim ignorierte den Einwurf und betrat mit seinen übrigen Gefährten die Ruine.

Das Erste, was Alistair auffiel, war der versetzte Boden. Offenbar hatte die Anlage einst an der Oberfläche gestanden und war dann im Laufe der Zeit abgesackt. Zwischen der Stelle, an der sie standen, und dem, was Alistair für die Eingangshalle hielt, klaffte ein Spalt und ein Höhenunterschied von etlichen Metern. Glücklicherweise hatte sich die Natur einen Großteil des Bauwerks einverleibt. Meterdicke Wurzeln durchdrangen das Gestein und wie durch Zufall wand sich genau eine solche Wurzel über die Lücke im Boden und bildete so eine praktische Brücke.

Vorsichtig betraten Alim und seine Gefährten das Innere der Ruine. Das Licht hier war schwach, doch die Alim und Morrigan leuchteten mit ihren Stäben die Umgebung aus. Einst musste es sich um ein prachtvolles Bauwerk gehandelt haben, doch nun war ein Großteil der Wände unter Moos und Rankengewächsen verschwunden. Die Luft war kühl und feucht und es roch nach Moder.

_Diese Herrin scheint keinen großen Wert auf Luxus zu legen._

Wie üblich ließen sie sich von Boss‘ Nase leiten. Und das war gut so, denn die Ruine erwies sich als wesentlich größer, als sie den Anschein erweckt hatte. Gänge um Gänge, Treppen um Treppen und Hallen um Hallen ließen sie hinter sich und in Alistair kamen unangenehme Erinnerungen an den Tempel der Heiligen Asche auf. Hoffentlich entpuppte sich die „Herrin“ nicht wieder als Drache …

Immerhin gab es hier keine verrückten Kultisten, das verbuchte Alistair als Pluspunkt. Dafür allerdings stolperten sie immer wieder über schwertschwingende Untote und auch der eine oder andere Geist ließ sich blicken. Sogar ein Arkaner Schrecken stellte sich ihnen in den Weg und es dauerte fast zehn Minuten, bis sie endlich durch seinen Magieschild durchbrachen und ihn zur Strecke brachten.

Und selbstverständlich gab es Werwölfe. Windläufers Warnung war keine leere Drohung gewesen und je tiefer sie in die Ruine vordrangen, desto erbitterter leisteten die Kreaturen Widerstand. Alim versuchte immer wieder aufs Neue, ein Gespräch mit den Werwölfen zu beginnen, doch entweder waren nicht alle von ihnen so klug wie Windläufer oder sie sahen keinen Sinn im Reden. Letztendlich kostete dies stets ihr Leben.

Doch schließlich sahen sie sich einem grauen Werwolf gegenüber, der seinen Artgenossen Einhalt gebot. Er stellte sich Alim nicht mit Namen vor, aber zollte ihm und seinen Gefährten Respekt.

„Ihr habt viele unserer Brüder und Schwestern erschlagen“, sprach er mit tiefer Stimme und für Alistair klang es beinahe so, als läge Trauer in seiner Stimme. „Ihr seid zu stark für uns. Wir … wir können Euch nicht aufhalten.“

Argwöhnisch beäugte der Werwolf den Elfen.

„Meine Herrin bittet Euch, zu ihr zu kommen, um zu verhandeln. Sie möchte nicht, dass noch weiteres Blut vergossen wird.“

„Na endlich“, erwiderte Alim. „Ich wollte die ganze Zeit nichts anderes als reden. Warum nicht gleich so?“

„Hütet Eure Zunge, Elf!“, knurrte der Werwolf. „Wir waren bereit, bis zum Letzten zu kämpfen. Nur der Befehl meiner Herrin hält mich davon ab, Euch in Stücke zu reißen! Aber tut ihr ein Leid an und keiner meiner Brüder und Schwestern wird sich zurückhalten.“

„Verstanden“, nickte Alim. „Ihr habt mein Wort, dass wir Eurer Herrin nichts tun werden. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, sie kommt nicht auf die Idee, _uns_ etwas anzutun.“

„Woher wissen wir, dass das keine Falle ist?“, fragte Alistair zweifelnd.

„Ihr habt bereits bewiesen, dass wir Euch nicht besiegen können“, erwiderte der Werwolf. „Warum sollten wir das Leben unserer Herrin riskieren und Euch zu ihr führen, wenn wir nicht ernsthaft verhandeln wollen?“

„Das ist … eine bestechende Argumentation.“

Der Werwolf nickte in Richtung eines Gangs. „Dann folgt mir. Die Herrin des Waldes erwartet Euch.“

_Oh, nicht nur die Herrin der Werwölfe, sondern gleich des ganzen Waldes? Das dürfte interessant werden._

Die Kreatur führte sie in einen Saal, der beinahe zu einem Drittel von einem riesigen Baum eingenommen wurde, welcher aus dem Steinboden heraus mitten durch die Decke wuchs. Alistair musste aufpassen, nicht über die dicken Wurzeln zu stolpern. Überall in dem Raum standen oder kauerten Werwölfe, die die Neuankömmlinge argwöhnisch beäugten. Doch zumindest für den Moment zeigte sich keiner von ihnen angriffslustig.

In der Mitte des Saals, zu Füßen des großen Baumes, erkannte Alistair Windläufer wieder. Und direkt daneben stand die Herrin des Waldes.

Alistair wusste nicht, wen oder was er erwartet hatte, aber in jedem Fall entsprach die Herrin absolut nicht seinen Vorstellungen. Sie hatte die Gestalt einer Frau – der schönsten Frau, die Alistair je gesehen hatte – und doch war es offensichtlich, dass sie kein sterbliches Wesen war. Ihre Haut war von einem zarten Grün, wie die jungen Blätter eines Baumes im Frühling, und ihr pechschwarzes Haar reichte ihr bis zur Brust. Sie trug keine Kleidung und dennoch war sie nicht nackt. Stattdessen wanden sich feine Triebe um ihre Beine und Arme und bedeckten ihren Schoß. Ihre Hände hatten die Form von Zweigen.

Doch am unnätürlichsten waren die Augen der Herrin. Es gab kein Weiß darin oder auch nur eine erkennbare Pupille. Stattdessen waren sie vollkommen schwarz.

 _Wie schafft sie es dann trotzdem, uns so durchdringend anzusehen?_ , wunderte sich Alistair und erschauderte.

Langsam gingen Alim und seine Gefährtin auf die Herrin des Waldes zu, doch als sie nur noch wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt waren, stieß Windläufer ein drohendes Knurren aus. Die Frau legte ihre langen Finger auf die Schulter des Werwolfs und strich ihm sanft übers Fell.

„Beruhige dich, Windläufer. Diese Leute sind nicht unsere Feinde“, redete sie auf ihn ein und Alistair war, als hätte er nie zuvor eine schönere Stimme vernommen. Sie wirkte jung und alt zugleich und zeugte sowohl von Macht als auch Weisheit.

„Warum seid Ihr so sicher, dass wir Euch nichts tun werden, Geist?“, fragte Alim, denn natürlich hatte der Magier das wahre Wesen der Herrin erkannt.

„Ich bin es nicht“, antwortete sie ungerührt. „Aber tötet Ihr mich, werden die Werwölfe Euch angreifen. Und dann werdet Ihr sie töten. Und dann werdet Ihr niemals zu Schattenreißer gelangen und die Dalish, die Ihr so dringend retten wollt, werden sterben. Ihr wollt ebenso wenig wie ich, dass dies geschieht.“

Alim sah die Herrin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Offenbar hatte auch er etwas anderes erwartet. Schließlich nickte er.

„Da habt Ihr Recht. Euer Werwolf sagte, Ihr wollt verhandeln. Also sprecht!“

„Ihr wisst nicht alles, was Ihr wissen solltet“, begann der Geist. „Ich entschuldige mich, dass Windläufer und die Seinen Euch angegriffen haben. Diese armen Kreaturen kämpfen mit dem Wesen, das ihnen der Fluch aufgezwungen hat. Ein Fluch, der vor sehr langer Zeit erschaffen wurde. Von einem jungen Magier der Dalish.“

„Zathrian“, erriet Alim und die Herrin nickte.

„Ja. Er hat ihn vor Jahrhunderten gewirkt und damit die ersten Werwölfe des Brecilianwaldes erschaffen. Und nun leiden seine eigenen Leute unter demselben Fluch.“

„Aber warum?“, fragte Alistair ungläubig.

„Aus Rache. Als Zathrians Clan vor langer Zeit zum ersten Mal in diesen Teil Fereldens kam, geriet er in einen Streit mit einem Menschenstamm, der damals hier lebte. Die Menschen wollten die Dalish vertreiben und griffen den Clan an. Dabei entführten sie Zathrians Kinder.“

Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in Alistair aus und er erinnerte sich an das, was Lanaya ihnen über Zathrians Familie erzählt hatte.

_Sie sagte, seine Kinder wären von Werwölfen getötet worden. Scheinbar war das nur die halbe Wahrheit._

„Was geschah mit den Kindern?“, fragte Alim zögerlich, als wäre er nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort wissen wollte.

„Den Jungen töteten sie, ohne zu zögern. Doch das Mädchen, Zathrians Tochter … Sie wurde von den Menschen versklavt … und gequält. Schließlich ließen sie sie zum Sterben zurück. Die Dalish fanden das Mädchen und brachten sie zurück zu ihrem Vater. Doch sie konnte die Quälereien nicht vergessen. Sie nahm sich das Leben.“

Alim zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Also hat Zathrian die Menschen verflucht?“

„Er kam zu dieser Ruine und beschwor einen Geist herauf, den er an den Körper eines Wolfes band. Dies ist das Wesen, das Ihr als Schattenreißer kennt“, sprach die Herrin des Waldes. „Schattenreißer jagte die Menschen, so wie Zathrian es gewollt hatte. Doch diejenigen, die von ihm gebissen wurden, starben nicht. Stattdessen verwandelten sie sich in schreckliche Bestien. So wurden die ersten Werwölfe in diesem Wald geschaffen. Bedauernswerte Tiere ohne Seele.“

„Und seitdem haben sie immer wieder Menschen gebissen und neue Werwölfe erschaffen?“, fragte Alim und der Geist nickte.

„Was Zathrians Kindern angetan wurde, war grauenhaft, aber die Schuldigen sind seit Jahrhunderten tot. Trotzdem besteht der Fluch noch immer und bringt Leid über Unschuldige“, sprach die Herrin mit trauriger Stimme. „Ich fand Windläufer und die Seinen vor einigen Jahren. Es gelang mir, sie zu besänftigen, und ich brachte die menschliche Seite ihrer Seele zum Vorschein. Doch bin ich nicht in der Lage, den Fluch aufzuheben.“

Bedauernd strich sie über Windläufers Kopf, der sich wie ein braver Schoßhund neben sie kniete.

„Aber warum die Angriffe auf die Dalish? Ging es Euch nur um Rache?“, wollte Alim wissen.

„Zum Teil, ja“, gab der Geist zu. „Doch vor allem wollten wir Zathrian zwingen, zu uns zu kommen. Wir haben ihm Nachrichten geschickt, jedes Mal, wenn der Clan mit seinen Aravels in diesen Teil des Waldes gelangte. Aber Zathrian hat jede einzelne davon ignoriert.“

Zum ersten Mal wich der sanfte Tonfall aus ihrer Stimme und machte unverhohlenem Zorn Platz.

„Wir lassen uns nicht länger von Zathrian zurückweisen. Darum haben wir den Fluch auf die Dalish übertragen.“

„Denn um sie zu retten, muss Zathrian den Fluch in seiner Gänze aufheben“, meinte Morrigan nickend. „Das ist keine schlechte Taktik.“

„Aber das macht doch keinen Sinn! Wenn Zathrian die ganze Zeit in der Lage war, den Fluch zu beenden, warum schickt er dann uns und seine Leute auf die Suche nach Schattenreißer?“, fragte Alistair ungläubig.

„Zathrian ist blind vor Trauer und Wut. Selbst die Jahrhunderte konnten seinen Schmerz nicht lindern. Wer kann schon sagen, wie seine Gedanken aussehen?“, erwiderte die Herrin. Dann wandte sie sich flehend an Alim. „Ich bitte Euch, Fremder, bringt Zathrian zu uns. Ich bin sicher, dass er tief in seinem Inneren noch die Gabe besitzt, Mitgefühl zu empfinden. Wenn er diese armen Wesen sieht, wenn er hört, dass sie eine Seele besitzen und dass sie unter seinem Fluch leiden, bin ich sicher, dass er ihn aufheben wird.“

„Ich … ich wäre da an Eurer Stelle nicht so zuversichtlich“, meinte Alim stirnrunzelnd. „Was, wenn er sich weigert, hierher zu kommen?“

„Sagt ihm, dass ich allein die Macht besitze, Schattenreißer zu rufen. Doch ich kann ebenso gut dafür sorgen, dass er für immer verborgen bleibt“, antwortete der Geist in hartem Ton. „Wenn dies geschieht, sind Zathrians Leute dem Untergang geweiht.“

Alistair sah an Alims Gesicht, dass er dieses Ergebnis um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte.

„In Ordnung“, antwortete der Elf. „Ich werde ihn zu Euch bringen. Dieser Fluch muss ein Ende nehmen.“

„Habt Dank, Fremder.“ Die Herrin winkte den grauen Werwolf herbei, der sie hergeführt hatte. „Nachtnebel kann Euch den schnellsten Weg aus der Ruine zeigen. Es gibt einen Gang, der Euch von hier geradewegs zurück zum Eingang bringt.“

„Folgt mir“, sprach Nachtnebel und führte sie durch eine unscheinbare Tür an der Wand. Mehrere Minuten verstrichen, während sie eine lange Treppe emporstiegen. Hin und wieder mussten sie über eine Wurzel steigen, doch im Großen und Ganzen war der Weg erstaunlich gut erhalten. Bald spürte Alistair, wie die Luft wärmer wurde. Sie mussten nahe an der Oberfläche sein.

Plötzlich blieb Nachtnebel stehen. Sein Fell sträubte sich und er bleckte die Zähne, während er mit zornfunkelnden Augen auf die Tür starrte, die gerade am Ende der Treppe aufgetaucht war.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Alistair und zog vorsorglich sein Schwert.

„Er ist hier“, knurrte Nachtnebel. „Zathrian ist in der Ruine.“

„Was? Weshalb?“

„Offenbar vertraut der gute Hüter uns nicht“, meinte Zevran und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Es ist besser, Ihr geht ohne mich weiter, Fremder“, sprach Nachtnebel. „Ihr werdet leichter mit Zathrian reden können, wenn Euch kein Werwolf begleitet.“

„Ihr habt Recht“, stimmte Alim ihm zu und sah Nachtnebel eindringlich an. „Keine Sorge, ich werde Zathrian überzeugen, mit der Herrin des Waldes zu sprechen. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er ihr etwas antut. Ihr habt mein Wort.“

„Ich … glaube Euch“, erwiderte der Werwolf und schien über seine eigenen Worte überrascht. Damit drehte er sich um und sprang in langen Sätzen die Treppe hinunter, die sie gerade emporgestiegen waren. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden war er in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Alim richtete sich auf und hob trotzig das Kinn.

„Also, wird Zeit, dass Zathrian uns ein paar Antworten gibt.“

Wie Nachtnebel vorhergesagt hatte, befand sich der Hüter hinter der Tür. Wie beiläufig sah er sich in der Eingangshalle der Ruine um und zeigte keine Überraschung, als Alim und seine Gefährten vor ihm auftauchten.

_Er wusste die ganze Zeit von diesem Ort und hat uns kein Sterbenswörtchen gesagt!_

Mit mühsam unterdrückter Wut erzählte Alim dem Hüter alles, was sie von der Herrin des Waldes erfahren hatten, und überbrachte ihre Nachricht.

„‚Herrin des Waldes‘?“, fragte Zathrian spöttisch. „So nennt sich der Geist inzwischen? Euch ist bewusst, dass sie niemand anderes als Schattenreißer selbst ist, nicht wahr?“

„Der Gedanke war mir gekommen, ja“, antwortete Alim und verschränkte die Arme. „Aber warum sollte das eine Rolle spielen?“

„Weil sie nicht das ist, wonach sie aussieht. Sie ist ein uralter Geist, den ich vor langer Zeit beschworen habe, um meine Rache zu üben. Sie ist die Seele dieses Waldes. Sie ist Tier und Jungfer zugleich, wunderschön und bestialisch, grausam und sanftmütig. Es sind die zwei Seiten eines einzigen Wesens.“

„Ein Wesen, das Ihr erschaffen habt“, sprach Alim anklagend und erweckte damit Zathrians Zorn.

„Was wisst Ihr schon?“, zischte der Hüter. „Ihr habt nicht den leblosen Körper Eures Kindes in den Armen gehalten! Diese Shemlen haben verdient, was ihnen widerfahren ist! Mein Fluch hat sie lediglich in die Bestien verwandelt, die sie innerlich bereits waren!“

„Aber das war vor Jahrhunderten!“, rief Alistair. „Die Werwölfe, die heute leben, sind nicht mehr die Menschen, die Eure Kinder getötet haben!“

„Was macht das für einen Unterschied? Bestien sind Bestien. Sie haben meinen Clan angegriffen und meine Leute getötet oder infiziert. Sie sind die gleichen seelenlosen Tiere wie die Shemlen, die meine Familie zerstört haben. Sie gehören ausgerottet!“

„Das ist nicht wahr!“, entgegnete Alim aufgebracht. „Sie haben ihre Seelen wiedererlangt! Ich habe mit ihnen gesprochen!“

„Gesprochen? Es fällt mir schwer, das zu glauben“, meinte Zathrian kopfschüttelnd. „Vielleicht hat der Geist seinen Schoßhunden ein paar Kunststücke beigebracht. Aber sie sind noch immer dieselben wertlosen Kreaturen wie ihre Ahnen.“

Alim setzte zu einer wütenden Erwiderung an, doch der Hüter fiel ihm ins Wort. „Was kümmert es Euch überhaupt, was mit diesen Bestien geschieht? Ihr seid hergekommen, um unsere Unterstützung zu erbitten, und ich habe Euch unsere Bedingung genannt. Also lasst uns keine weitere Zeit verschwenden! Bringt mich zu dem Geist und ich werde sie zwingen, ihre Gestalt als Schattenreißer anzunehmen. Dann könnt Ihr Euch das Herz holen und all das hat ein Ende!“

Alim schüttelte den Kopf. „Euer Hass blendet Euch, Zathrian. Ich werde Euch zur Herrin des Waldes führen, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Ihr ihr schadet. Sprecht mit ihr, dann werdet Ihr sehen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage! Wir können all dies ohne weitere Kämpfe beenden.“

„Das bleibt abzuwarten. Aber gut, wenn es Euch so wichtig ist, werde ich mit dem Geist sprechen. So geht voran.“

Argwöhnisch beäugte Alim den Hüter, doch schließlich wandte er sich um und schritt wieder durch die Tür, durch die sie vor wenigen Minuten gekommen waren. Alistair achtete darauf, dass Zathrian vor ihm die Treppe hinunter ging. Er würde Alims Rücken nicht ungedeckt lassen.

Der Weg hinab war kürzer als der Weg hinauf. Vielleicht kam dies Alistair aber auch nur so vor, weil er mit jedem Schritt angespannter wurde. Was auch immer gleich dort unten im Saal der Herrin passieren würde, Alistair war sich sicher, dass es kein gutes Ende nehmen würde.

Als sie den Raum betraten, heulten die Werwölfe vor Wut auf und bleckten die Zähne in Zathrians Richtung. Dieser jedoch schritt unbeirrt weiter, bis er genau vor der Herrin stand. Windläufer kniete immer noch ergeben an ihrer Seite und knurrte den Hüter warnend an.

„Da bist du also, Geist“, begann Zathrian. „Und wie ich hörte, trägst du nun sogar einen Namen. Sogar deinen Schoßtieren hast du welche gegeben.“

„Du irrst dich, Zathrian“, erwiderte die Herrin. „Sie gaben sich ihre Namen selbst, so wie sie mir den Meinen gaben. Sie folgen mir, weil sie durch mich verstehen, wer sie sind.“

„Wer sie sind? Was gibt es da zu verstehen? Sie sind Bestien! Nicht mehr als tollwütige Hunde“, höhnte Zathrian. „Nicht besser, als ihre Vorfahren waren!“

„Hört ihn Euch an, Herrin!“, brüllte Windläufer. „Ich sagte es Euch, er ist nicht hier, um zu reden!“

„Oh, ich rede, Werwolf, auch wenn ich keinen Sinn darin sehe. Ich kann ebenso wenig gegen meine Natur handeln wie Ihr gegen die Eure.“

„Dazu muss es nicht kommen, Zathrian“, sprach die Herrin eindringlich und schritt auf den Elfen zu. „Du hast deine Rache vor langer Zeit bekommen. Nun zeige Mitleid mit diesen armen Geschöpfen. Ich weiß, dass dein Herz immer noch dazu fähig ist.“

„Meine Racht währt ewig, Geist, genau wie mein Schmerz!“, keifte Zathrian und funkelte den Geist wütend an. Dieser sah ihn anklagend an.

„Und dein Schmerz ist wirklich der einzige Grund, warum du den Fluch nicht aufhebst? Oder ist es Furcht?“

„Ich verstehe nicht“, mischte sich Alim in das Gespräch ein. „Wovon sprecht Ihr?“

„Zathrian rief mich herbei und band mich an den Körper eines Wolfes“, antwortete der Geist. „So verschmolzen Schattenreißer und ich zu einem einzigen Wesen. Doch für diesen Zauber musste Zathrian sein eigenes Blut geben.“

_Blutmagie, natürlich! Warum läuft am Ende immer alles auf Blutmagie hinaus?_

„Zathrians Clan glaubt, er hätte die Unsterblichkeit der alten Elfen wiedererlangt, aber dies ist eine Lüge. Es ist der Fluch, der ihn am Leben hält. Solange er exisitiert, existiert auch Zathrian.“

„Und Ihr hieltet es nicht für nötig, dies vorher zu erwähnen?“, wandte sich Alim an den Hüter.

„Warum sollte ich? Ich kann Euch versichern, dass mein Tod den Fluch nicht aufheben würde. Aber wenn er endet, sterbe ich, das ist wahr. Aber wenn ich ihr Herz habe, kann ich meine Leute davon befreien. Es besteht also kein Grund, ihn aufzuheben!“

„Ihr würdet damit diese unschuldigen Seelen erlösen!“, rief Alim zornig und hob seinen Stab, doch Zathrian hob drohend die Hand.

„Vorsicht, Wächter! Ich allein vermag das Ritual durchzuführen. Wenn Ihr mich tötet, wird der Fluch niemals enden.“

„Ihr _werdet_ diesen Fluch aufheben! Und wenn ich Euch dazu zwingen muss!“

Bevor Alistair begriff, was vor sich ging, schleuderte Alim einen Eiszauber in Zathrians Richtung, doch dieser wehrte ihn mit einer einzigen Bewegung seines Stabes ab. Und dann brach Chaos in dem Raum aus. Die Werwölfe sürzten sich allesamt auf den Hüter, doch dieser zog einen Dolch hervor und schnitt sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung in den Arm, dass sein Blut spritzte.

Augenblicklich erstarrten die Kreaturen in ihrer Bewegung, als hätte jemand mitten im Sprung die Zeit angehalten. Gleichzeitig erschienen zwei Aschegeister an Zathrians Seite und gingen ihrerseits zum Angriff über. Beim Erbauer, wie sehr Alistair Blutmagier hasste!

Alim wob einen Schildzauber, während Morrigan auf ihre Lieblingstaktik zurückgriff und Tiergestalt annahm.

 _In einen Wolf. Wie überaus passend._ _Offenbar besitzt Morrigan einen Hang zur Theatralik._

Zusammen mit Boss stürzte sich die Hexe auf einen der beiden Aschegeister, während sich Zevran den zweiten vornahm. Die drei schienen alles im Griff zu haben, weshalb Alistair beschloss, sich Zathrian selbst vorzuknöpfen.

Dieser lieferte sich ein Magierduell mit Alim und bemerkte den heranstürmenden Krieger erst, als dieser bereits sein Schwert zum Schlag erhob. Augenblicklich hob er die Hand und sandte einen Arkanen Speer in Alistairs Richtung, doch noch bevor der Zauber ihn erreichte, wurde Alistair unerwartet von den Füßen gerissen und der Arkane Speer flog wirkungslos über ihn hinweg.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag sah Alistair in die Augen eines weißen Wolfes, der auf seiner Brust stand. Allem Anschein nach war Morrigan nicht die einzige, die für diesen Kampf ihre Gestalt gewechselt hatte.

Dankbar nickte er dem Geist zu, welcher sich daraufhin von ihm abwandte und sich auf Zathrian stürzte. Damit hatte der Hüter nicht gerechnet und schnell wurde klar, dass er sich nicht gleichzeitig gegen Alim und Schattenreißer zur Wehr setzen konnte. Ein gut gezielter Eisblitz des Magiers warf den Hüter schließlich zu Boden, während der Wolf dessen Stab zwischen seinen Zähnen zermalmte. Die Aschegeister zerfielen augenblicklich zu Staub.

Keuchend erhob sich Zathrian auf die Knie.

„Genug … Ich … ich kann Euch nicht besiegen.“

Der Zauber, der die Werwölfe gebannt hielt, schwand und sofort stürmte Windläufer heran.

„Jetzt, Herrin, lasst ihn uns töten!“, brüllte er, doch erneut legte der Geist, der wieder seine Frauengestalt angenommen hatte, seine Hand auf die Schulter des Werwolfs.

„Nein, Windläufer“, sprach sie besänftigend auf ihn ein. „Wir werden ihn nicht töten. Wie sollen wir von ihm Mitleid erwarten, wenn in unseren eigenen Herzen kein Platz dafür ist?“

Zathrian sah sie mit finsterer Miene an, während er immer noch um Atem rang.

„Ich … Ich kann es nicht tun. Ich bin zu alt für Mitleid. Alles, was ich sehe, sind die Gesichter meiner Kinder.“ Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. „Ich kann nicht tun, worum du mich bittest, Geist.“

„Aber was ist mit Eurem Clan?“, redete Alim auf ihn ein. „Was ist mit Euren Leuten? Sollen Sie wirklich dafür sterben, Zathrian?“

Der Hüter stieß einen erstickten Laut aus und erhob sich langsam von seinen Knien. Mit feuchten Augen sah er zu Alim auf.

„Vielleicht … vielleicht habe ich schon zu lange gelebt. Meine Seele ist von Hass zerfressen. Wie eine Ranke, die einen Baum umschlingt, bis sie ihn erstickt und ihm all seine Lebenskraft geraubt hat.“

Unsicher wandte er sich zu der Herrin um.

„Was ist mit dir, Geist?“, fragte Zathrian. „Auch deine Existenz ist an den Fluch gebunden. Hast du keine Angst vor dem Ende?“

Die Herrin lächelte und trat auf den Elfen zu. Sanft strich sie ihm über die Stirn.

„Du bist mein Schöpfer, Zathrian. Du gabst mir eine Gestalt und ein Bewusstsein. Ich habe Liebe erfahren, Hoffnung und Freude, ebenso wie Furcht, Verzweiflung und Schmerz. Ich habe gelebt. Und nichts ersehne ich mehr als das Ende. Darum bitte ich dich, Clanhüter: Zeige Mitleid.“

Langsam senkte Zathrian den Kopf.

„Du … beschämst mich, Geist. Ich bin ein alter Mann, der sich selbst überlebt hat. Du hast Recht. Es wird Zeit, dass all dies ein Ende hat.“

Bei diesen Worten schenkte er der Herrin ein zögerliches Lächeln, während eine einzelne Träne über seine Wange rann.

„Ich danke dir, Schöpfer“, antwortete sie und Erleichterung zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie wandte sich an Windläufer, welcher sie traurig ansah, und strich ihm ein letztes Mal zärtlich über den Kopf.

„Lebe wohl, mein Freund.“

Dann fassten sie und Zathrian sich an den Händen und der Hüter begann, eine Zauberformel zu murmeln. Die Worte entstammten keiner Sprache, die Alistair je gehört hatte. Vermutlich war es ein uralter Dialekt der Elfen.

Plötzlich verstummten die Worte und der Geist verwandelte sich in pures Licht, das mit Zathrians Körper verschmolz. Kaum hatte dieser die gesamte Essenz der Herrin in sich aufgenommen, stieß er einen letzten Atemzug aus und sackte leblos zu Boden. Die Werwölfe im Raum begannen ebenfalls zu leuchten und langsam begannen ihre Körper zu schrumpfen. Ihre Köpfe und Gliedmaßen wurden kürzer und das dichte Fell zog sich zurück, bis nur noch nackte Haut übrigblieb. Binnen weniger Herzschläge waren die Bestien verschwunden und statt ihrer standen zwei Dutzend Menschen im Raum. Ihre Kleidung war in einem erbärmlichen Zustand und manche von ihnen trugen kaum mehr als ein paar Lumpen am Leib, ansonsten jedoch wirkten sie unversehrt.

Ungläubig betrachtete ein jeder von ihnen seine Hände und war erstaunt, statt einer langen Schnauze ein menschliches Gesicht zu ertasten. Jubelnd fielen sie einander in die Arme oder fingen an, hemmungslos zu schluchzen. In manchen Fällen auch beides gleichzeitig.

Zögernd trat einer der Männer auf Alim zu und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Ihr … Ihr habt es wirklich vollbracht. Ihr habt uns von unserem Fluch befreit!“

Alistairs Augen wurden groß. Diese tiefe, knurrende Stimme kam ihm sehr bekannt vor.

„Windläufer?“, fragte Alim unsicher und der Mann nickte.

„Ich schätze, wir werden nun neue Namen brauchen“, erwiderte er und wagte ein zaghaftes Lächeln.

„Was werdet Ihr nun tun?“

„Wir werden den Brecilianwald verlassen. Andere Menschen suchen. Versuchen, uns zu erinnern.“

„Braucht Ihr Hilfe?“, fragte Alistair, doch Windläufer schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr habt genug für uns getan. Von hier an gehen wir unseren eigenen Weg.“

„Ich verstehe“, erwiderte Alim und schüttelte die Hand des Mannes. „Dann wünsche ich Euch viel Glück. Lebt wohl.“

„Bevor wir gehen …“, hielt Alistair seinen Freund zurück. „Was ist mit Zathrians Leichnam?“

Unsicher betrachteten sie den leblosen Körper des Hüters. Schließlich ergriff Morrigan das Wort.

„Die Dalish verbrennen ihre Toten nicht, sondern übergeben sie der Erde. Und dann pflanzen sie einen Baum auf ihrem Grab“, erklärte die Hexe und sah den gewaltigen Stamm hinauf, der sich mitten im Raum erhob. „Wenn Ihr mich fragt, erscheint mir dieser Ort eine gute letzte Ruhestätte für einen Hüter zu sein.“

Die anderen stimmten ihr zu und gemeinsam betteten sie Zathrian zwischen die Wurzeln des Baumes, ehe sie sich auf den Rückweg begaben.

Alistair war dankbar über die Abkürzung, die ihnen Nachtnebel – oder wie auch immer er jetzt heißen mochte – gezeigt hatte, denn er konnte es nicht erwarten, endlich aus dieser Ruine zu verschwinden. Beim Verlassen des Bauwerks sammelten sie Oghren und Shale wieder ein, die sich von Alim einiges anhören mussten.

„Ich sagte doch, Ihr sollt nichts und _niemanden_ durchlassen!“

„Aber er war dieser überwichtige Elf aus dem Clan! Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr damit auch ihn meintet“, rechtfertigte sich Oghren.

Die Nacht brach bereits an, aber es war klar, dass keiner von ihnen länger in diesem Wald bleiben wollte als unbedingt nötig. Und so machten sie sich trotz der zunehmenden Dunkelheit auf den Rückweg zum Lager der Dalish. Alistair wusste nicht, ob die Aufhebung des Fluchs auch die übrigen Waldbewohner besänftigt hatte oder sie einfach einmal Glück hatten, denn überraschenderweise blieben sie auf ihrem gesamten Weg unbehelligt.

Trotzdem dauerte es fast drei Stunden, ehe sie endlich den Schein von Lagerfeuern zwischen den Bäumen erblickten.

„Was erzählen wir den Dalish über Zathrian?“, fragte Zevran und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Wir erzählen Lanaya, was passiert ist. Soll sie entscheiden, wie viel ihre Leute wissen müssen“, entschied Alim.

Träge setzten sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis sie endlich im Lager der Dalish standen. Scheinbar hatten sich die meisten seiner Bewohner bereits in ihre Aravels begeben, doch Wynne, Leliana und Sten warteten beim Feuer auf sie. Auch Lanaya saß bei ihnen, was gut war, denn so musste Alim ihre Geschichte wenigstens nicht mehrfach erzählen.

Während sie ein verspätetes Abendessen hinunterschlangen, hörte die Priorin betrübt mit an, was aus Zathrian geworden war, doch wirkte sie nicht sonderlich überrascht. Offenbar hatte sie sich mehr über den ehemaligen Hüter zusammengereimt, als sie preisgegeben hatte.

„Es ist traurig, was Ihr erzählt. Aber der Fluch im Blut unserer Verwundeten hat sich aufgelöst. So hatte Zathrians Tod doch etwas Gutes“, seufzte Lanaya. „Ich denke, er … war bereit zu gehen.“

„Das war er“, pflichtete Alim ihr bei. Unsicher fuhr sich die Elfin durchs Haar.

„Nun bin ich die Hüterin des Clans. Das ist eine große Verantwortung und es wird nicht leicht sein, in Zathrians Fußstapfen zu treten. Doch es freut mich, was ich jetzt offiziell verkünden kann.“ Sie schenkte Alim ein Lächeln. „Hiermeit schwöre ich, dass wir uns an die Bedingungen des alten Vertrags halten werden. Wenn die Grauen Wächter rufen, werden wir kommen.“

„Ich danke Euch, Hüterin Lanaya“, erwiderte Alim erleichtert. Bei der Nennung ihres neuen Titels wurde die Elfin rot und verlegen wünschte sie den Gefährten eine gute Nacht.

„Wärmt Euch am Feuer und ruht Euch aus. Ihr habt es Euch verdient.“ Damit verabschiedete sie sich und ließ die Gruppe allein.

Alims Körper erschlaffte augenblicklich. Ungeniert ließ er sich von seinem Sitz zu Boden gleiten und streckte sich der Länge nach aus. Die anderen lachten und taten es ihrem Anführer gleich. Für eine Weile herrschte ein behagliches Schweigen. Ein jeder lauschte den Atemzügen seiner Gefährten und erfreute sich an der Wärme des Feuers, während sie in den sternenübersäten Nachthimmel emporsahen.

Und dann, ganz langsam, begriff Alistair, was sie gerade getan hatten.

Sie hatten das Bündnis mit den Dalish geschlossen. Sie hatten den letzten der alten Verträge, die sie vor so vielen Monaten in der Korcarri-Wildnis geborgen hatten, eingelöst. Sie hatten Duncans Aufgabe vollendet.

„Wir … haben es wirklich geschafft, oder?“, fragte er zögerlich und sah, wie Alim den Kopf in seine Richtung wandte. „Wir haben eine Armee für unseren Kampf gegen die Dunkle Brut.“

„Sieht so aus“, antwortete sein Freund und auch wenn Alistair es nicht sehen konnte, hörte er das Lächeln in dessen Stimme. Und dann fügte Alim hinzu: „Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch einen König.“

Alistair schnaubte und stimmte in das Lachen mit ein.

„Wenn es weiter nichts ist.“

Wieder breitete sich Schweigen aus und nach einer Weile hörte Alistair, wie sich die Atemzüge seiner Gefährten veränderten und einer nach dem anderen in einen tiefen Schlaf überging. Mit Ausnahme von Shale natürlich, die weder schlief noch atmete.

Bald war sich Alistair sicher, dass er als einiziger außer dem Golem noch wach war, doch dann hörte er Zevran flüstern.

„Du bist unglaublich, weißt du das?“

Die Wärme, die in der Stimme des Elfen lag, ließ keine Zweifel daran aufkommen, mit wem er sprach.

Alim gab einen schläfrigen Laut von sich, den Alistair als Verwirrung interpretierte.

„Nur du kannst zur Jagd auf Werwölfe aufbrechen und stattdessen einen Frieden zwischen ihnen und den Dalish aushandeln und obendrein noch einen jahrhundertealten Fluch aufheben.“

„Ich habe gar nichts Besonderes getan“, murmelte Alim und Zevran schnaubte.

„Du weißt wirklich nicht, was für eine Überzeugungskraft du hast, nicht wahr? Bei deiner Silberzunge könnte man glatt glauben, du wärst ein Dämon.“

„Kein … Dämon“, nuschelte der Magier und Alistair war sich sicher, dass sein Freund soeben eingeschlafen war. Einen Moment war es ruhig und er fragte sich schon, ob auch Zevran weggedämmert war, bis er erneut ein Flüstern vernahm.

„Nein. Du bist kein Dämon, mi Amor“, sprach der Schurke in einem Ton, den Alistair noch nie von ihm gehört hatte und dennoch sofort benennen konnte.

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln schloss er die Augen. Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, dass er und Zevran vor Monaten auf Isabelas Schiff geführt hatten.

_Liebe ist nichts als eine Illusion, was? Nun, wenn das so ist: Willkommen im Reich der Träume, Zevran!_

Und damit sank Alistair in einen friedlichen Schlummer.


	26. Rollenspiele

Es war fast Mittag, als sich Alim und seine Gefährten endlich anschickten, das Lager der Dalish zu verlassen. Ihr später Aufbruch erklärte sich nicht nur dadurch, dass sie bis weit in den Vormittag hinein geschlafen hatten. Sie hatten sich auch beraten müssen, was ihr nächstes Ziel sein sollte.

„Wir müssen Arl Eamon kontaktieren und herausfinden, wie weit er mit den Vorbereitungen für das Landthing ist. Die drei Monate sind bald rum.“

„Ich weiß, aber von hier brauchen wir fast drei Wochen bis nach Redcliffe. Denerim ist nur drei Tagesmärsche entfernt. Wir könnten von dort eine Nachricht an Eamon schicken.“

Die Diskussion hatte sich lange hingezogen, doch letztendlich war ihre Wahl auf die Hauptstadt gefallen. Es wäre sinnlos, den ganzen Weg nach Redcliffe zu marschieren, nur um einen kurzen Plausch mit Eamon zu halten, auf dem Absatz wieder umzukehren und erst dann nach Denerim zu ziehen.

„Und wer weiß?“, meinte Alim. „Vielleicht ist Eamon bereits dort und wartet auf uns. Wir hatten seit einem Monat keine Möglichkeit mehr, ihm eine Nachricht zu schicken.“

Ihr Abschied von den Dalish war wesentlich ruhiger als der aus Orzammar. Dies lag auch daran, dass einige der Elfen offenbar selbst in Aufbruchstimmung waren. Während sich ihre Gruppe in der Begleitung von Lanaya zum Ausgang des Lagers begab, sah Alistair ein halbes Dutzend Dalish, die sich auf den Rücken ihrer Hallas schwangen, jeder mit einem schweren Rucksack beladen.

Die Hüterin bemerkte Alistairs Blick und erklärte. „Sie versuchen, einige der anderen Clans zu finden, um weitere Krieger für unser Bündnis mit Euch zu gewinnen.“

Dies erweckte Alims Interesse. „Stehen die Clans miteinander in Kontakt?“

„Manchmal. Doch meistens bleibt jeder Clan unter sich. Nur unsere Hüter treffen sich alle zehn Jahre zum _Arlathven_. Und auch das nur, um zu streiten“, antwortete Lanaya mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Aber der Vertrag mit den Wächtern betrifft alle Dalish. Deswegen wollen wir zumindest versuchen, einige der anderen Clans zu finden, bevor wir in die Schlacht ziehen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Ihr jeden Bogen gebrauchen könnt.“

„Ich werde bestimmt keinen zurückweisen“, erwiderte Alim. „Habt Ihr eine Idee, wo die anderen Clans sich aufhalten?“

„Nur von einigen wenigen. Wir wissen, dass der Sabrae-Clan in die Freien Marschen aufgebrochen ist. Aber die Verderbnis hat die meisten aus Ferelden vertrieben und sie wandern abseits ihrer üblichen Pfade. Auch wir wären längst fort, hätten uns die Werwölfe nicht angegriffen.“

„Ich verstehe. Umso dankbarer bin ich, dass Ihr bleibt und uns in unserem Kampf beisteht“, erwiderte Alim und senkte den Kopf.

Lanaya erwiderte die Geste. „Es ist uns eine Ehre, an Eurer Seite zu kämpfen und den Schwur unserer Väter zu erfüllen. Und solltet Ihr je den Wunsch verspüren, den Städten der Menschen den Rücken zu kehren, wisset, dass Ihr in unserem Volk stets willkommen seid, Alim. Dies gilt auch für Euch, Zevran“, wandte sie sich an den Schurken. Dieser war völlig überrumpelt.

„Ich … ich werde es mir merken. Habt Dank, Lanaya“, erwiderte Zevran und rieb sich verlegen den Nacken.

Sie wechselten ein paar letzte Worte mit der Hüterin und machten sich dann auf den Weg. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie den Rand des Waldes erreichten und wieder auf der Straße standen, der sie stetig Richtung Norden folgten. Sie würde sie ohne Umwege nach Denerim führen.

Am ersten Tag begegneten sie keiner Menschenseele – und glücklicherweise auch keiner Dunklen Brut oder sonstigen Feinden –, doch am folgenden Tag änderte sich dies. Es war kurz nach der Mittagsstunde, als sie plötzlich fernes Hufgetrappel vernahmen, das sich ihnen aus südlicher Richtung näherte. Da sie sich unsicher waren, ob diese Reiter ihnen freundlich gesinnt waren, beschlossen Alim und seine Gefährten, sich zwischen die Bäume zurückzuziehen, welche immer noch dicht neben der Straße standen. Aus dieser Deckung heraus beobachteten sie den Weg.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten ritt eine Schar Menschen vorbei. Sie wurden von einem Mann in polierter Rüstung angeführt, hinter dem ein leuchtend grüner Umhang wehte. Auf seinem Brustpanzer trug er das Symbol eines grünen Tores und seine Begleiter zierte das gleiche Wappen. Ihre Pferde waren stämmige, kräftige Tiere, wie sie in Ferelden bevorzugt wurden.

Die Reiter bemerkten die Gefährten nicht, die sich ins Unterholz duckten, und schon nach wenigen Minuten waren sie wieder am Horizont verschwunden. Alistair blickte ihnen verblüfft hinterher.

„Das war Leonas Bryland. Der Arl von Südhang.“

„Bist du sicher?“, fragte Alim und erhob sich aus seiner knienden Haltung. Der Krieger nickte.

„Ich habe ihn ein paar Mal in Redcliffe gesehen, als ich noch ein Junge war. Und ich habe sein Wappen erkannt.“

„Der Arl reitet nach Denerim“, bemerkte Leliana vielsagend.

„Vermutlich will er zum Landthing“, bestätigte Alistair. „Eamon muss es geschafft haben, die Adeligen zusammenzurufen.“

„Das ist gut“, meinte Alim, während sie sich wieder auf die Straße begaben und ihren Weg fortsetzten. „Weißt du, auf welcher Seite Bryland steht?“

Alistair versuchte sich an die vielen Briefe von Arl Eamon zu erinnern, die er ihm während ihrer Zeit in Orzammar gesandt hatte. Sicher war darin auch der Name Bryland aufgetaucht. Dann fiel es Alistair wieder ein.

„Eamon glaubt, dass er sich unserer Sache anschließen wird. Er sagte, Bryland wäre ein ehrbarer Mann, der König Maric treu ergeben war.“

„Und über Loghain sagt man, dass er Maric liebte wie einen Bruder“, entgegnete der Elf vielsagend. Alistair wusste nicht, was er darauf entgegnen sollte, und beließ es bei einem hilflosen Schulterzucken.

Es war nicht das letzte Mal an diesem Tag, dass sie anderen Reisenden auswichen, die sich auf dem Weg nach Norden befanden. Immer wieder sahen sie Adelige, die mit ihrem Gefolge nach Denerim zogen. Manche zu Pferd, andere in Kutschen und manche waren sogar zu Fuß unterwegs. Gleichzeitig waren auch immer noch zahlreiche Flüchtlinge auf dem Weg in die Hauptstadt und sogar zwei Söldnergruppen konnten sie an diesem Tag auf der Straße entdecken.

_Als würde ganz Ferelden nach Denerim ziehen._

Es war früher Nachmittag, als sie schließlich in Sichtweite der Stadt kamen, und schnell wurde ihnen klar, dass es diesmal nicht so leicht werden würde, ungesehen hinein zu kommen. Ein halbes Dutzend Wachen stand vor dem Tor und kontrollierte jeden, der hindurch wollte. Und das war nicht die einzige Schwierigkeit.

„Was sind das für Säulen?“, fragte Leliana und deutete auf zwei schlanke Pfeiler, die zu beiden Seiten des Tores errichtet worden waren. Es war schwer zu sagen, aber Alistair glaubte, verschlungene Runen auf ihnen zu erkennen. Er stöhnte auf.

„Das sind Magieaufspürer. Diese Runen leuchten auf, sobald ein Magier sie passiert“, erklärte er verdrießlich.

„Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass Loghain diesen Aufwand unseretwegen betreibt“, murmelte Alim. „Wie stehen die Chancen, dass es am Nordtor besser aussieht?“

„Bei unserem Glück? Schlecht“, erwiderte Alistair und beobachtete den Menschenstrom vor dem Tor. „Meint ihr, wir können uns unter die Flüchtlinge mischen? Sieht nicht so aus, als müssten sie irgendwelche Papiere vorweisen.“

„Aber dafür schauen die Wachen bei ihnen zweimal hin, bevor sie sie durchlassen“, meinte Zevran, der das Geschehen ebenfalls beobachtete. „Ich möchte wetten, dass sie Steckbriefe mit Eurem und Alims Gesicht haben. Loghain rechnet damit, dass Ihr Euch unter die Flüchtlinge mischt. Und außerdem würden diese Magieaufspürer bei Alim, Morrigan und Wynne anschlagen.“

„Also gibt es für uns keinen Weg hinein?“, fragte Alim frustriert.

„Vielleicht doch“, erwiderte Leliana. „Aber dazu brauchen wir Hilfe von innen. Falls Arl Eamon bereits in der Stadt ist, könnte er uns vielleicht helfen.“

Die Bogenschützin runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ich denke, allein könnte ich ohne Probleme in die Stadt gelangen und versuchen, etwas herauszufinden. Ihr solltet Euch so lange von der Straße fernhalten, bis ich zurück bin.“

Da sie keinen besseren Plan hatten, stimmten sie Lelianas Vorschlag zu. Sie vertraute Alim ihren Bogen und ihren Köcher an und schlang sich den schmutzigsten Umhang um die Schultern, den sie finden konnte. Dann ging sie langsam in Richtung Tor und reihte sich in den Strom der Menschen ein. Alim führte seine übrigen Gefährten zwischen die Bäume und weg von der Straße, bevor sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Wachen erregten. Sie fanden eine flache Senke, die einen guten Rastplatz abgab, und warteten.

Es wurden langweilige Stunden, die sie mit Nichtstung zubrachten, aber zumindest bekamen sie die Gelegenheit, einmal ihre müden Glieder auszuruhen. Alistair war sich sicher, dass er in den vergangenen Monaten mehr Meilen gewandert war als in den ganzen zwanzig Jahren zuvor.

_Seltsamerweise lassen die Legenden über die Grauen Wächter diesen Teil immmer aus. Vielleicht, weil es so viel imposanter klingt zu sagen: „Sie stiegen auf den Rücken ihrer Greife und flogen in die Schlacht.“ Ob Helden wie Corin oder Garavel sich jemals Gedanken um Blasen an ihren Füßen machen mussten?_

Mit solchen und ähnlichen unsinnigen Überlegungen vertrieb sich Alistair die Zeit, bis am späten Nachmittag endlich Leliana zu ihnen zurückkehrte und Bericht erstattete.

„Die schlechte Nachricht ist: Arl Eamon ist noch nicht in Denerim eingetroffen. Er wird erst in ein paar Tagen erwartet“, begann sie und Enttäuschung machte sich in Alistair breit. Das war ihre beste Chance gewesen.

„Und was ist die gute?“, wollte Alim wissen.

„Die gute Nachricht ist, dass ich mit Denoel, dem Vorsteher von Eamons Anwesen gesprochen habe. Und er sagt, der Arl habe ihm eine Nachricht geschickt, dass er mit unserer Ankunft rechnen solle.“

„Das klingt schon besser! Kann Denoel uns helfen, in die Stadt zu gelangen?“, fragte der Elf aufgeregt. Leliana lächelte, griff unter ihren Umhang und zog ein Bündel Papiere hervor.

„Hier hätten wir die Einfuhrgenehmigung für den Händler Bodahn samt Sohn und Schwager“ – bei diesen Worten warf die Bogenschützin einen vielsagenden Blick auf Oghren – „Ihr liefert diverse Waren zu Arl Eamons Anwesen, darunter einen Golem und einen Mabari aus der Zucht von Amaranthine. Und Ihr habt einen Qunari-Söldner als Begleitschutz angeheuert.“

Sie wandte sich an Wynne und reichte ihr einen Umschlag. „Hier ist eine persönliche Einladung des Arls an den Zirkel der Magi, um in beratender Funktion am Landthing teilzunehmen. Der Zirkel sendet als Vertreterin seine Oberverzauberin Wynne in Begleitung ihrer beiden persönlichen Schüler Cecilie und Tanur.“

„Cecilie?“, schnaubte Morrigan. „Fiel Euch kein besserer Deckname ein?“

„Seid froh, dass es nicht Petunia ist“, erwiderte die Bardin trocken.

„Fehlen noch Zevran und Alistair“, merkte Alim an, der offenbar nichts an seiner neuen Identität auszusetzen hatte.

„Ah ja.“ Leliana wandte sich an die beiden Genannten. „Ihr seid die Leibwächter für Lady Colette aus Orlais, eine Cousine vierten Grades von Arlessa Isolde, die zu Studienzwecken nach Ferelden kam und nun aufgrund der Verderbnis Schutz in Denerim im Haus ihrer Verwandten sucht.“

„Und ich nehme an, Ihr selbst spielt die bezaubernde Lady Colette?“, meinte Alistair grinsend.

„ _Oui, mon ami_ “, antwortete Leliana in starkem orlaisianischem Akzent. „Wir gehen _séparé_ in die Stadt und treffen uns wieder _à la propriété_ von Arl Eamon.“

„Äh, ganz wie Ihr meint.“

„Das ist immer noch riskant“, ­­wandte Alim ein. „Auch mit Papieren besteht die Gefahr, dass Alistair und ich von den Wachen erkannt werden.“

„Mit dem Bart, der im Moment in Alistairs Gesicht wuchert, und dem richtigen Helm sollte wir ihn problemlos als orlaisianischen Söldner durchschleusen können“, entgegnete Leliana mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf Alistairs unrasierte Wangen. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an den Elfen. „Aber Ihr habt Recht, wir sollten noch einen Weg finden, Euch unkenntlich zu machen.“

Wynne studierte nachdenklich das Schreiben, das Leliana ihr gegeben hatte. „Hier steht lediglich, dass der Zirkel einen Vertreter samt Begleiter entsendet.“ Sie sah hinüber zu Alim. „Nirgendwo heißt es, dass diese Begleiter Magier sind.“

„Worauf wollt Ihr hinaus?“, fragte der Elf.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir eine Anpassung an den Plan vornehmen: Tanur ist nicht mein Schüler, sondern mein Diener. Ein Besänftigter.“

An der Art, wie Alim das Gesicht verzog, sah jeder, wie wenig er von diesem Vorschlag hielt. Aber letztendlich musste er zugeben, dass es ihre beste Chance war. Niemand schenkte Besänftigten viel Aufmerksamkeit. Allein ihr Anblick bereitete den meisten Leuten Unbehagen, weshalb sie einfach wie Luft behandelt wurden.

„Aber was ist mit den Magieaufspürern?“, fragte Alistair. „Werden sich die Wachen nicht wundern, wenn sie bei einem Besänftigten anschlagen?“

Wynne schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Besänftigung schneidet den Magier vom Nichts ab, sodass er nicht mehr auf seine magischen Kräfte zurückgreifen kann. Die Gabe dazu ruht aber immer noch in ihm, also sollte es nicht verwunderlich sein, dass die Aufspürer sie in ihm wahrnehmen.“

„Wirklich?“

„Nein, aber das ist die Erklärung, die ich den Wachen liefern werde“, antwortete Wynne schmunzelnd. Dann wandte sie sich an Alim. „Das Brandmal auf Eurer Stirn sollte sich leicht fälschen lassen und wenn Euch jemand anspricht, redet monoton und gerade heraus.“

„Ihr müsst mich nicht daran erinnern, wie Besänftigte reden“, schnaubte Alim. „Ich bin im Zirkel aufgewachsen, schon vergessen?“

Erst dann bemerkte der Elf, wie scharf sein Ton klang, und er warf Wynne einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Verzeiht. Das war unangebracht. Es ist nur … kein schöner Gedanke, mich als Besänftigter ausgeben zu müssen.“

Wynne sah ihn mitfühlend an. „Ich weiß. Die Angst vor der Besänftigung ist eine Furcht, die alle Magier teilen. Aber ich verspreche Euch, Euer Brandmal wird nicht dauerhaft sein“, meinte sie lächelnd.

Zevran trat an Alim heran und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es ist nur ein kurzer Moment, mi Amor. Und wenn wir erst einmal alle sicher und behaglich unter Eamons Dach sitzen, werde ich dich persönlich daran erinnern, dass du noch in der Lage bist, Gefühle zu empfinden“, meinte er zwinkernd.

Der Magier lief rot an und schlug Zevrans Hand weg. „Schon gut. Dann malt mir dieses vermaldeite Sonnenmal auf die Stirn und lasst uns diese Scharade hinter uns bringen!“

Es war nervenaufreibend, im Gedränge zu stehen, das sich langsam, aber stetig Richtung Tor schob. Unruhig rückte Alistair seinen Harnisch zurecht. Er hatte Cailans hochwertige Rüstung, die nun sicher verstaut auf Bodahns Karren lag, gegen eine einfache Kettenpanzerung getauscht. Auch Lelianas Waffen befanden sich in der Obhut des Zwergs, zusammen mit ihrer Nug.

„Passt gut auf Schmooples auf“, hatte die Bardin gesagt und Bodahn das quiekende Tier in die Hand gedrückt. Alistair fragte sich immer noch, was sie sich bei diesem Namen gedacht hatte.

Es war beschlossen worden, dass die drei Magier anders als der Rest über das nördliche Tor in die Stadt gelangen sollten. So würde es hoffentlich nicht auffallen, dass innerhalb kurzer Zeit so viele verschiedene Gäste für Arl Eamon nach Denerim kamen. Und es würde Sinn machen, auf der nördlichen statt der südlichen Straße zu reisen, wenn Wynne behauptete, direkt vom Zirkel der Magi zu kommen.

Dies bedeutete aber auch, dass Alistair keine Ahnung hatte, ob bei Alims Gruppe alles nach Plan verlief. Und dies beunruhigte ihn.

„Hört auf herumzuzappeln. Ihr macht mich nervöser als diese Wachen“, wies ihn Leliana zurecht.

„Mir gefällt das nicht“, erwiderte er. „Wenn bei Alim und den anderen etwas schiefgeht, haben wir keine Möglichkeit, ihnen zu helfen.“

„Habt Vertrauen. Und wenn wirklich etwas schiefgeht, wissen die drei sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Sie sind Magier.“

Natürlich hatte Leliana Recht, aber dies änderte nichts an Alistairs Nervosität und es wurde nicht besser, als sie dem Tor immer näherkamen. Doch wie durch ein Wunder verlief dieser Teil ihres Plans glatt. Lady Colette und ihre beiden Leibwächter durften die Stadt ungehindert betreten. Alistair fragte sich, ob das tief ausgeschnittene Kleid, das die Orlaisianerin zu diesem Zweck angezogen hatte, wohl eine Rolle dabei spielte.

_Wie gut, dass Bodahn alles Mögliche auf seinem Karren mit sich führt. Sogar Kleider für orlaisianische Edeldamen._

Sie begaben sich auf dem schnellsten Weg zu Arl Eamons Anwesen am Unteren Markt von Denerim. Dort wurden sie bereits von Denoel erwartet.

„Alistair! Es ist lange her, dass ich Euch zuletzt gesehen habe. Ich bin froh, dass Ihr es in die Stadt geschafft habt“, begrüßte ihn der Vorsteher des Hauses.

„Vielen Dank für Eure Hilfe, Denoel“, erwiderte der Krieger. „Sind unsere übrigen Gefährten schon hier?“

„Nur die Zwerge und der Qunari. Sie sind vor einer halben Stunde eingetroffen und entladen gerade ihren Karren im Innenhof.“

„Wenn das so ist, laufe ich zum Nordtor“, meinte Zevran plötzlich. „Ihr braucht mich hier nicht und ich kann sichergehen, dass Alim und die anderen, heil durchs Tor kommen.“

„Dann werde ich Euch …“, begann Alistair, doch der Elf unterbrach ihn.

„Mein Gesicht ziert noch keine Steckbriefe, Eures schon. Hier auf dem Anwesen seid Ihr sicher, also schlage ich vor, Ihr macht es Euch gemütlich.“

Und schon drehte sich Zevran um und lief los, während Alistair ihm nur frustriert hinterher sehen konnte. Natürlich hatte der Elf Recht und genau das wurmte Alistair. Schließlich aber seufzte er und folgte Leliana und Denoel ins Haus.

Es war Jahre her, dass Alistair Eamons Anwesen in Denerim besucht hatte, noch vor seiner Zeit bei den Templern. Der Arl hielt sich nur selten in der Hauptstadt auf und die meiste Zeit wohnten hier nur Denoel und eine Handvoll Bedienstete, die dafür sorgten, dass das Haus nicht unter einer meterdicken Staubschicht verschwand. Was keine leichte Aufgabe war, denn das Anwesen war von beachtlicher Größe. Alistair kam es beinahe so groß vor wie Schloss Redcliffe.

Denoel rief einen Burschen herbei, der ihnen ihre Gästezimmer zeigte, doch weder Leliana noch Alistair verspürten den Wunsch, sich lange darin aufzuhalten. Sie waren beide zu unruhig, also streiften sie stattdessen durch den Rest des Hauses. In der Eingangshalle trafen sie auf Sten, Shale, Oghren und Boss. Der Mabari bellte freudig, als er sie erblickte, und trabte schwanzwedelnd auf Alistair zu, der ihm über den Kopf streichelte.

„Hey, mein Junge! Habt ihr es ohne Probleme in die Stadt geschafft?“

Boss bellte einmal und Alistair beschloss, dies als „Ja“ zu interpretieren.

„Diese Wachen haben sich beinahe eingenässt, als sie unsere beiden Großen gesehen haben“, gluckste Oghren und deutete auf Shale und Sten. „Du konntest gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie die uns durchgewunken haben. Und wie lief’s bei Euch? Wo ist der vorlaute Elf?“

„Bei uns verlief auch alles nach Plan. Und wenn Ihr von Zevran sprecht, der ist Richtung Nordtor gelaufen. Er will sichergehen, dass auch Alim und die anderen ohne Probleme in die Stadt kommen.“

Oghren schnaubte. „Von wegen! Dem geht es doch nur um _seinen_ Magier. Oh, den Jungen hat es schlimm erwischt“, meinte der Zwerg und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich finde es romatisch“, mischte sich Leliana ein und lächelte. „Es ist schön zu sehen, dass selbst in solch düsteren Zeiten noch Platz für Liebe ist.“

„Ja, sehr romantisch. Bis deine Liebe dir in den Hintern tritt und dann abhaut, um irgendwo in den Tiefen der Welt ein magisches Stück Metall zu suchen und ihren Größenwahn auszuleben!“

„Ach, Oghren, seid nicht so verbittert“, tröstete Leliana den Zwerg. „Branka hatte Euch nicht verdient. Ich bin sicher, irgendwann findet Ihr die richtige Frau.“

„Jetzt, da Ihr es erwähnt, es gibt da dieses Mädchen namens Felsi …“

Und schon fing Oghren an, von irgendeiner Zwergin zu schwärmen, die er nach Brankas Weggang kennengelernt hatte. Und seiner Schilderung nach zu urteilen, beschränkte sich diese Bekanntschaft nicht nur auf Konversation.

„Also habt Ihr Eure Frau betrogen?“, fragte Alistair mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Hey, meine durchgeknallte Nugküsserin von einem Weib hatte mich verlassen! Gönnt einem Mann doch mal eine kleine Freude!“, ereiferte sich der Zwerg. „Wobei, ‚klein‘ war an Felsi nichts, wenn Ihr versteht, was ich meine …“

Bevor Alistair sich alles über Felsis körperliche Vorzüge anhören durfte, erwies der Erbauer ihm Gnade. Denn soeben wurde Oghren von Boss unterbrochen, der plötzlich anfing zu bellen und schwanzwedelnd auf das Eingangsportal zurannte, welches sich gerade öffnete. Zu ihrer aller Erleichterung traten Wynne, Morrigan und ihre beiden Elfen ein, von denen einer sich lachend der stürmischen Liebesbekundungen seines Hundes erwehren musste.

Alistair fiel bei diesem Anblick ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen.

„Ihr habt es geschafft“, seufzte er erleichtert und begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge.

„Ja, es gab keine Probleme. Die Wachen haben einen Blick auf meine Stirn geworfen und mich danach nicht mehr angesehen“, meinte Alim und rieb mit seinem Ärmel über das aufgemalte Sonnensymbol. „Hoffen wir, dass das Tanurs letzter Auftritt war.“

„Ich kann nicht für Tanur sprechen, aber Cecilie ist soeben gestorben“, meinte Morrigan trocken und verbrannte das Papier mit ihrer falschen Identität augenblicklich zu Asche. „Verlangt nie wieder von mir, mich als Zirkelmagierin auszugeben.“

„Keine Sorge, Morrigan, ich bin sicher, Ihr werdet nie wieder so tun müssen, als wärt Ihr eine aufrechte Bürgerin Fereldens“, feixte Alistair und erhielt eine rüde Geste als Antwort.

„Von dem Leibwächter einer orlaisianischen Hofschranze nehme ich keine Kritik entgegen“, meinte die Hexe kühl. „Und geht Euch verdammt noch mal rasieren, Ihr seht schlimmer aus als ein Chasind!“

Verlegen fuhr sich Alistair über sein borstiges Kinn. Ja, jetzt da sie wieder unter Menschen waren, sollte er sich wirklich etwas herrichten. In diesem Moment trat Denoel an sie heran

„Wenn Ihr wollt, lasse ich Euch und Euren Kameraden ein Bad bereiten, während die Köchin das Abendessen bereitet.“

Bis auf Shale und Oghren nahmen alle das Angebot dankend an und als sich Alistair eine halbe Stunde später in den Badezuber auf seinem Zimmer gleiten ließ, hatte er das Gefühl, sich in dem warmen Wasser aufzulösen.

_Beim Erbauer, ich komme nie wieder aus dieser Wanne heraus!_

Die Erschöpfung holte ihn ein und bald kämpfte Alistair damit, nicht einzuschlafen. Es wäre wahrlich kein ruhmreiches Ende, wenn er beim Baden ertränke. Um sich wachzuhalten, reflektierte Alistair die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages.

Sie hatten es wider Erwarten unerkannt nach Denerim geschafft. Denoel hatte ihnen erzählt, dass er in zwei Tagen mit der Ankunft Arl Eamons rechnete. Und nur zehn Tage darauf war das Landthing anberaumt.

Das Landthing, bei dem entschieden würde, wer die Krone Fereldens tragen sollte.

Bei der Vorstellung, dass er in weniger als zwei Wochen König sein könnte, schwindelte es Alistair. Zugegeben, der Gedanke war nicht mehr ganz so furchterregend wie noch vor drei Monaten, aber es blieb eine unheimliche Vorstellung.

 _Andererseits bekommen wir endlich die Gelegenheit, Loghain für seine Verbrechen zur Verantwortung zu ziehen,_ fiel es Alistair ein und er lächelte grimmig.

Und plötzlich konnte das Landthing nicht früh genug kommen.

Eigentlich hatten sie vorgehabt, den Tag nach ihrer Ankunft in Arl Eamons Anwesen damit zuzubringen, sich auszuruhen und sich vor neugierigen Blicken zu verbergen. Doch Alim fand keine Ruhe und lief permanent in der Bibliothek des Arls auf und ab, bis Alistair glaubte, er würde den Verstand verlieren.

„Weißt du, mein Wächter, vielleicht sollten wir einen kleinen Ausflug wagen“, meinte Zevran schließlich, der das Ganze auch nicht mehr mitansehen wollte. „Wenn du hier weiter deine Runden drehst, läufst du irgendwann ein Loch in Arl Eamons Teppich.“

Verlegen hielt Alim in seinem Tun inne und sah den Schurken an.

„Aber die Wachen …“

„… kümmern sich vorrangig um die Leute, die in die Stadt wollen, nicht um die, die schon drinnen sind. Wir können dir auch wieder das Sonnenmal auf die Stirn pinseln. Das hat ja so gut geklappt beim letzten Mal.“

„Ich … es tut mir leid“, frustriert rieb der Magier sich die Stirn. „Ich bin es nicht mehr gewohnt, einen ganzen Tag lang nichts zu tun. Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich nach draußen gehen. Wir könnten nachsehen, ob Bruder Genitivi wieder zurück in Denerim ist. Ihm einen Besuch abstatten.“

„Oh, da würde ich Euch gerne begleiten“, meinte Leliana freudestrahlend. „Ich bin neugierig zu erfahren, was Genitivi Neues über den Tempel herausgefunden hat!“

Es kostete Alistair einige Überredungskunst, dass er seine Freunde auf diesem Ausflug begleiten durfte – immerhin sah er nach dem gestrigen Bad und der anschließenden Rasur tatsächlich wieder aus wie auf seinem Steckbrief –, aber letztendlich gab Alim nach. Es wäre ein leichtes, den Patrouillen in der Stadt auszuweichen, und da bis jetzt noch keine Wache ans Tor des Anwesens geklopft hatte, war es unwahrscheinlich, dass ihre Ankunft in Denerim bereits bemerkt worden war.

Wie bei ihrem letzten Besuch in der Hauptstadt ließen sie sich von Leliana durch die Seitengassen führen. Hier schien sich wahrlich niemals eine Wache hin zu verirren. Zuerst fiel Alistair nichts Besonderes auf, doch nach einigen Minuten bemerkte er, wie Zevran immer wieder unruhig den Kopf drehte und sich in alle Richtungen umsah, nur um dann verwirrt den Kopf zu schütteln.

Auch Alim fiel das sonderbare Verhalten des Elfen auf, doch erst beim fünften oder sechsten Mal sprach er Zevran darauf an.

„Nun bist du derjenige, der unruhig ist. Was ist los?“

„Ich … ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete der Schurke unsicher. „Ich habe die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, dass wir beobachtet werden. Aber ich kann niemanden entdecken.“

Alarmiert sahen Alim und seine Gefährten sich um.

„Späher von Loghain?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Und genau das macht mich wahnsinnig“, erwiderte Zevran, während er schon wieder über seine Schulter blickte. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir zurückgehen.“

Alim zog die Stirn in Falten und wandte sich dann an Leliana.

„Gibt es in der Nähe irgendeinen abgelegenen Ort, der sich gut für einen Hinterhalt eignen würde?“

Die Bogenschützin sah ihn überrascht an. „Es gibt einen Hinterhof ein paar Straßen weiter. Nur ein Eingang und ein Ausgang und es zeigen keine Fenster auf den Hof.“

„Perfekt. Führt uns dorthin.“

„Moment“, mischte sich Alistair ein. „Was hast du vor?“

„Ich habe es satt, ständig verfolgt zu werden, ohne zu wissen, wann ich mit einer Schlinge um den Hals rechnen muss“, meinte sein Freund verdrießlich. „Wird Zeit, dass _wir_ einmal das Heft in die Hand nehmen.“

„Indem wir … was genau tun?“

Alim schaute grimmig drein.

„Ganz einfach. Wir laufen in einen Hinterhalt.“


	27. Ein Gruß von den Krähen

„Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?“, fragte Alistair, während sie Leliana zu dem verlassenen Hinterhof folgten.

„Überleg doch“, erwiderte Alim. „Wenn es Wachen wären, die uns beobachten, müssten sie sich die Mühe gar nicht machen. Sie könnten uns auf offener Straße verhaften. Sind es Späher von Loghain, weiß er längst, dass wir hier sind, und wenn sie wirklich darauf aus sind, uns anzugreifen, wäre es mir lieber, wenn dies zu unseren Bedingungen geschieht.“

„Und wenn es jemand anderes ist?“

„Dann will ich umso mehr wissen, mit wem wir es zu tun haben. Du nicht?“

Dagegen konnte Alistair nichts einwenden. Es war ein unbehagliches Gefühl, seinen Feind nicht zu kennen.

Nach einigen Minuten führte Leliana sie durch ein hölzernes Tor auf den erwähnten Hof. Alistair wunderte sich nicht, dass dieser verlassen war. Abfälle und Gerümpel türmten sich in den Ecken und ein Dutzend Ratten flüchtete bei ihrem Eintreten zurück in ihre Löcher.

_Ah, Denerim. Du Juwel unter den Städten. Dein Charme beeindruckt mich immer wieder aufs Neue._

Unauffällig ließen Alim und seine Gefährten den Blick über die Mauern und vernagelten Fensterläden schweifen, während sich ihre Hände in Richtung ihrer Waffen bewegten.

„Mierda!“, fluchte Zevran plötzlich und starrte mit wütender Miene nach oben zu den Dächern. Alistairs Augen folgten seinem Blick und sahen, wie sich eine kauernde Gestalt aus den Schatten erhob. Gefolgt von einer weiteren. Und dann einer dritten. Und einer vierten.

Einen Herzschlag später traten drei weitere Personen hinter einem Haufen Gerümpel empor und versperrten Alim und seinen Gefährten den Rückweg. Und schließlich erschienen aus einem schattigen Winkel des Hofs noch drei Gestalten und bauten sich vor ihrer Gruppe auf.

_Zehn Personen insgesamt. Und sie sehen nicht so aus, als wären sie auf eine gepflegte Unterhaltung aus._

Sie alle waren in dunkle Umhänge gehüllt und trugen Kapuzen. Doch das außergewöhnliche waren die Masken, die sie sich vors Gesicht gezogen hatten. Lange spitze Schnäbel ragten aus den Kapuzen hervor und verbargen die Antlitze ihrer Träger.

Zevran zog scharf die Luft ein und schob sich an Alistair vorbei an die Spitze ihrer Gruppe. Alim sah ihn überrascht an, doch bevor er eine Frage stellen konnte, begann die mittlere der Gestalten vor ihnen zu sprechen.

„Die Krähen von Antiva entbieten Euch Ihren Gruß, Wächter.“

Alistairs Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Die Krähen von Antiva! Das konnte nicht gut ausgehen.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass Ihr Euch die Mühe macht, uns zu begrüßen. Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr Euch mit solchen Höflichkeiten aufhaltet, bevor Ihr Eure Opfer zur Strecke bringt“, erwiderte Alim trocken und griff nach seinem Stab. Doch der Anführer der Krähen hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Ihr missversteht. Wir sind nicht Euretwegen hier, Wächter.“

„Richtig, sondern meinetwegen“, sprach Zevran mit harter Stimme. „Aber warum die Heimlichkeit? Willst du mir nicht ins Auge sehen, Taliesen?“

Der Mann schien nicht überrascht, dass Zevran ihn erkannt hatte. Ohne Umschweife zog er sich Maske und Kapuze vom Kopf. Darunter kam ein Mensch zum Vorschein. Seine dunkle Haut und das schwarze Haar zeigten unverkennbar, dass er aus Antiva stammte.

„Ich dachte mir, dass ich dich nicht täuschen kann, Bruder“, meinte der Mann – Taliesen – und grinste Zevran an. Der Elf erwiderte die Geste nicht.

„Ich hatte erwartet, dass die Krähen mich früher oder später jagen würden, aber es überrascht mich, dass sie ausgerechnet dich geschickt haben. Oder willst du mir erzählen, dass du freiwillig hier bist, _Bruder_?“ Das letzte Wort stieß Zevran mit einem Zischen aus. Taliesens Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Vielleicht wollte ich mich selbst davon überzeugen, dass die Gerüchte stimmen. Dass du dich von uns abgewandt hast. Von deiner Familie! Von mir!“, sprach der Mann und wurde mit jedem Wort lauter. Zevran schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid, Taliesen, aber hast du wirklich erwartet, ich könnte den Krähen vergeben? Nachdem, was mit Rinna geschehen ist?“

Taliesen verzog das Gesicht. „Die Krähen …“

„Sie haben Rinna geopfert!“, fauchte Zevran und sah den Mann wütend an. „Sie war eine von uns, sie gehörte zur _Familie_ , wie du es nennst, Taliesen! Und die Krähen haben sie weggeworfen, als wäre sie ein Nichts. Für ein bisschen Gold.“

Zevrans Augen glänzten verräterisch. „Die Krähen haben uns beide manipuliert und belogen, damit wir Rinna für sie erledigen. Erwartest du wirklich von mir, dass ich die Gilde noch als meine Familie betrachte?“

Alistair erinnerte sich an die Worte, die Zevran bei ihrem Gespräch in Orzammar gesprochen hatte.

_„Ich hatte jemanden getötet. Ein paar Wochen, bevor ich Loghains Auftrag angenommen habe. Eine Frau. Sie … hatte es nicht verdient.“ … „An jenem Tag erkannte ich, wie sehr ich es hasste, ein Werkzeug zu sein.“_

Langsam, aber sicher ergab sich ein Bild aus den Bruchstücken.

„Bitte, Zevran!“, sprach Taliesen in eindringlichem Ton. „Noch ist es nicht zu spät! Komm mit mir zurück! Wir denken uns eine Ausrede für dich aus, darin waren wir beide schon immer gut. Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, aber noch hast du die Chance, das Wohlwollen der Gilde zurückzugewinnen!“

„Und wie genau soll das geschehen?“, fragte Zevran und Alistair entging nicht, dass der Elf merklich blasser aussah. Taliesen setzte eine ernste Miene auf.

„Indem du deinen Auftrag zuende bringst.“

Es dauerte einen Herzschlag, bis Alistair begriff, wovon Taliesen sprach, doch dann fluchte er innerlich. Der Mann sprach davon, dass Zevran endlich die beiden Grauen Wächter erledigen sollte, wegen derer er überhaupt erst nach Ferelden gekommen war.

Aller Augen richteteten sich auf den Elfen, welcher wie erstarrt im Hof stand. Ein Zittern fuhr durch seine Hände. Langsam trat Alim hervor und stellte sich neben ihn, sodass sich ihre Schultern berührten. Er sah Zevran nicht an, aber augenblicklich entspannte sich dessen Körper und er lehnte sich an die Seite des Magiers.

Alim fixierte mit seinem Blick Taliesen, der verwirrt zwischen den beiden Elfen hin und hersah. Doch dann begriff der Meuchelmörder und seine Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Ich verstehe“, knurrte er.

„Zevran braucht die Krähen nicht länger“, erwiderte Alim mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest mit mir zurückkehren, Zev. Ich habe bereits Rinna verloren, ich wollte nicht auch noch dich aufgeben“, flüsterte Taliesen und eine Mischung aus Trauer und Zorn zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Aber ich sehe, _du_ hast _mich_ längst aufgegeben! Für ihn?!“

Zevran drückte einen Moment Alims Schulter und trat dann vor. Seine Stimme klang traurig, aber fest.

„Es tut mir leid, Bruder. Ich wollte dir niemals Schmerz zufügen. Aber meine Antwort lautet ‚Nein‘. Ich werde nicht zu den Krähen zurückkehren.“

„Wie du meinst, _Verräter_ “, erwiderte Taliesen hasserfüllt und zog wieder seine Krähenmaske auf. „Dann werde ich vollbringen, wofür du zu schwach warst. Stirb mit deinen Wächter-Freunden!“

„Wir müssen das nicht tun, Taliesen!“, warnte Zevran, griff jedoch gleichzeitig nach seinen Dolchen. In dem Moment richteten die Krähen auf den Dächern ihre Bögen auf den Hof. „Oder vielleicht müssen wir es doch.“

Dann geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Die Bogenschützen verschossen ihre Pfeile, die einen Wimpernschlag später an Alims magischer Barriere abprallten. Zevran und Taliesen stürmten aufeinander zu und begannen ihren tödlichen Klingentanz. Alistair zog seine Waffen und schirmte Leliana mit seinem Schild ab, die wiederum ihre eigenen Pfeile gegen die Krähen sandte. Alim fror mit einem einzigen Eiszauber die drei Gegner in ihrem Rücken ein. Im nächsten Moment zerschmetterte er sie mit seiner Steinfaust.

Es wurde ein nervenaufreibender Kampf. Die Krähen waren schnelle und begabte Kämpfer und Alistairs Schwert schlug öfter ins Leere, als dass es jemanden traf. Die Bogenschützen über ihnen liefen flink von Dach zu Dach, während sie Alims Gruppe von verschiedenen Seiten mit ihren Pfeilen beschossen. Leliana hatte bisher erst einen von ihnen ausschalten können und auch das war mehr Glück gewesen als alles andere.

Alim beschränkte sich bald ganz darauf, die Barriere um sie aufrecht zu erhalten, und überließ Alistair und Zevran die drei verbliebenen Krähen im Hof. Der Schurke war ganz in sein Duell mit Taliesen vertieft, weshalb es an Alistair war, die beiden übrigen auszuschalten, die immer wieder versuchten, seine Deckung zu durchbrechen.

 _Von wegen Krähen! Die „Wiesel von Antiva“ wäre ein besserer Name_ , dachte der Krieger frustriert.

Abermals verlief sein Schlag ins Leere, doch dafür fand einer von Lelianas Pfeilen ihr Ziel. Mit einem erstickten Schrei stürzte einer der Bogenschützen vom Dach und blieb leblos am Boden liegen. Die beiden übrigen unterbrachen ihren Beschuss, um erneut die Position zu wechseln, was Alim die Gelegenheit gab, seine Aufmerksamkeit für einen Moment von seiner Barriere abzuwenden.

Mit einer raschen Handbewegung sandte er einen Eisblitz gegen die Krähen, die Alistair bedrängten. Der Zauber war nicht stark genug, um die beiden einzufrieren, aber zumindest verlangsamten sich ihre Bewegungen für einen Moment. Dieser Augenblick war alles, was Alistair brauchte, und mit zwei kräftigen Hieben schlug er den beiden erschrockenen Krähen die Köpfe ab.

_Sieben sind erledigt. Bleiben noch drei._

Ein weiterer Bogenschütze stürzte tot in den Hof.

_Oder zwei._

Die verbliebene Krähe auf dem Dach kümmerte sich nicht mehr darum, sie zu beschießen, sondern konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, nicht von Lelianas Pfeilen oder Alims Zaubern getroffen zu werden. Doch das Ausweichen gestaltete sich als schwierig, als der Magier damit begann, das Dach zu vereisen. Bald war der Bogenschütze am Schlittern und schließlich rutschte sein Fuß von den vereisten Schindeln und er fiel vom Dach. Mit einem erstickten Schrei landete er auf dem Boden und blieb keuchend liegen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich mehr als nur ein paar Knochen gebrochen hatte. Mit zwei raschen Schritten war Alistair heran und bereitete dem Leiden der Krähe ein Ende.

_Damit ist nur noch Taliesen übrig._

Dieser hatte dem Kampf um ihn herum ebenso wenig Beachtung geschenkt wie Zevran. Zu sehr waren beide damit beschäftigt, einen Schwachpunkt bei dem anderen zu finden. Immer wieder duckten sie sich und führten Hiebe aus, um dann aus der Reichweite des Gegners zu tänzeln.

Am Ende war es der Elf, der als Erstes einen Fehler beging.

In einem Moment führte er einen Schlag gegen die Krähe aus und im nächsten Moment verlor er das Gleichgewicht und geriet ins Straucheln. Ein gezielter Tritt von Taliesen ließ Zevran einknicken und streckte ihn zu Boden. Triumphierend stellte sich die Krähe über den gefallenen Elfen, um ihm sein Messer in die Brust zu stoßen.

Doch bevor er die Waffe heben konnte, raste eine steinerne Faust auf ihn zu. Der Schlag traf Taliesen mit solcher Wucht, dass er mehrere Meter weit flog und benommen liegenblieb. Bedächtig schritt Alim auf den Meuchelmörder zu. Alistair erinnerte er an ein Raubtier, das sich darauf vorbereitet, seine Beute zur Strecke zu bringen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Zevran mühsam vom Boden aufgerappelt und ließ sich von Leliana auf die Beine helfen. Gespannt beobachteten sie, wie sich der Magier über Taliesen stellte und diesen einen Moment betrachtete. Dann formte er einen Speer aus Eis in seiner Hand und rammte ihn der Krähe, ohne zu zögern, ins Herz. Taliesen starb, noch bevor er begriff, wer ihm den Tod bereitete.

Keuchend trat Zevran an den Leichnam seines alten Freundes heran und blickte ihm ins Gesicht.

„Wärst du doch nur in Antiva geblieben, Bruder“, seufzte er und beugte sich hinunter, um die Augen des Toten zu schließen.

„Bist du in Ordnung?“, fragte Alim besorgt und suchte den anderen nach Verletzungen an.

„Kratzer und Prellungen, sonst nichts“, versicherte ihm Zevran und schenkte ihm ein gequältes Lächeln. „Und ein bisschen verletzter Stolz.“

„Besser dein Stolz als deine Organe“, murmelte der Magier erleichtert und zog den anderen in seine Arme. Zevran ließ es widerstandslos geschehen und versank förmlich in der Umarmung.

Um die beiden Elfen nicht zu stören, vertrieben sich Leliana und Alistair die Zeit damit, die toten Krähen zu durchsuchen, doch bis auf deren Waffen und einige Münzen fanden sie nichts Brauchbares. Lediglich Taliesen trug eine kleine Schatulle bei sich. Zu Alistairs Überraschung fand sich darin eine einzelne schwarze Feder.

„Eine Krähenfeder“, bemerkte Leliana verwundert. „Warum hatte er so etwas bei sich?“

„Als Zeichen für die Gildenmeister“, antwortete Zevran und löste sich aus der Umarmung. „Wenn eine Krähe ihren Auftrag erledigt hat, umwickelt sie die Feder mit einem Haar ihres Opfers und sendet sie zurück zur Gilde als Beweis für ihren Erfolg.“

„Nun, wenn das so ist …“ Ohne zu zögern, griff Alim nach Zevrans Schopf und rupfte ihm ein einzelnes blondes Haar aus. Das erschrockene Quieken, das der Schurke dabei ausstieß, brachte Alistair zum Grinsen.

„Wir wickeln dein Haar um die Feder, schicken sie per Rabe nach Antiva und schon bist du tot.“

„Du sagst das mit so einer Freude, mi Amor. Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?“, murmelte Zevran und rieb sich die wunde Stelle auf seinem Kopf.

„Nur darüber, dass du jetzt ganz offiziell arbeitslos bist“, meinte Alim und dann wurde sein Lächeln sanfter. „Du bist frei, Zev.“

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis diese Worte zu Zevran durchdrangen, doch dann begannen seine Augen zu leuchten.

„Beim Erbauer, du hast Recht!“ Der Schurke lachte auf und sah Alim mit einem breiten Grinsen an. „Ich schätze, ich kann jetzt gehen, wohin ich will.“

Der Magier zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Oh, und wohin wäre das? Zurück zu den Dalish?“

Obwohl sein Tonfall scherzhaft klang, bemerkte Alistair die Unsicherheit in Alims Blick. Offenbar war sein Freund bezüglich Zevrans Absichten nicht so sicher, wie er vorgab.

Der Schurke tat so, als würde er nachdenken.

„Nun, so verlockend dies klingt, so habe ich doch einen Schwur geleistet, nicht wahr?“, erwiderte er augenzwinkernd. „Und ich weiß nicht, wie du darüber denkst, aber die Welt zu retten, ist eine Aufgabe, die man bis zum Ende durchziehen sollte, oder?“

Einen Moment lang sah Alim ihn einfach nur schweigend an. Und dann zog er Zevran ohne ein weiteres Wort an sich heran und küsste ihn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war’s mit den Krähen von Antiva.   
> Dobby ... äh, Zevran ist ein freier Elf!   
> (Sorry, der musste sein.)


	28. Besuch des Teyrn

Es war am Vormittag des nächsten Tages, als schließlich Arl Eamon in Denerim eintraf. Er zeigte sich erleichtert, die Grauen Wächter zu sehen, und kaum hatte er sich den Staub der Reise abgewaschen, setzte er sich mit Alim und seinen Gefährten zum Essen zusammen, um sich über die Ereignisse der vergangenen Wochen auszutauschen.

„Wir wussten nicht, ob Ihr es heil bis zum Brecilianwald geschafft hattet. Die Dunkle Brut hat in den letzten beiden Monaten viel Schaden angerichtet“, berichtete der Arl. „Die südlichen Bannorns sind gefallen ebenso wie das Arltum von Südhang. Wir haben seit Wochen keine Nachrichten mehr aus Edgehall erhalten, und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Dunkle Brut Weißfluss überrennt. Wir verlieren mit jedem Tag mehr an Boden.“

„Beim Erbauer! Wie steht es um Redcliffe?“, fragte Alistair bestürzt. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihre Lage so finster aussah.

„Noch können wir uns halten, so unglaublich, wie das klingen mag. Nicht zuletzt dank unserer neuen Freundschaften, die wir Euch zu verdanken haben“, meinte Eamon und nickte Alim zu. „Die Zwerge aus Orzammar decken unsere westliche Flanke und die Magier aus dem Zirkel schützen unsere Nordseite. Ich selbst habe mit meinen Männern versucht, wenigstens die Hinterlande frei von diesen Scheusalen zu halten. Mit mäßigem Erfolg.“

Der Arl seufzte tief und rieb sich erschöpft die Augen.

„Letzten Endes sind all unsere Bemühungen nicht mehr als ein Tropfen Wasser in einem Sandsturm. Ohne eine vereinte Nation und eine vereinte Armee werden wir uns nicht mehr lange behaupten können.“

„Dann hoffen wir, dass das Landthing so verläuft, wie wir es uns wünschen“, erwiderte Alim. Eamon nickte.

„Es ist Denerim, das wir auf unsere Seite bringen müssen. Hier liegt das Herz und die Seele Fereldens. Es war der Sitz unseres allerersten Königs, König Calenhad, und glaubt man den Gelehrten, ist es sogar der Geburtsort von Andraste selbst.“

Alistair unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Schnauben.

_Jedes Kuhdorf zwischen hier und dem Frostgipfelgebirge behauptet, es sei der Geburtsort Andrastes._

„Die Stadt ist ein Spiegel unseres Landes“, fuhr der Arl fort, dem Alistairs Zweifel entgangen waren. „Sie ist eigensinnig wie ein Mabari und ein ebenso treuer Verbündeter. Wenn es uns gelingt, Loghain hier zu besiegen, wird der Rest Fereldens sich uns anschließen.“

„Und wie glaubt Ihr, stehen unsere Chancen, ihn zu besiegen?“, fragte Alim.

„Im Moment sind wir im Vorteil. Loghains Giftanschlag auf mein Leben, der Verrat an König Cailan, die Attentäter, die er Euch auf den Hals gehetzt hat: Diese Handlungen geschahen in aller Heimlichkeit. Doch jetzt, da wir das Landthing einberufen haben, haben wir Loghain gezwungen, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen. Er wird uns gegenübertreten und vor dem versammelten Adel Stellung beziehen müssen. Wenn wir es richtig anstellen, können wir seine Regentschaft mit wenigen Worten beenden.“

„Nur mit den richtigen Worten“, wandte Alistair ein.

„Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Ich habe die vergangenen drei Monate nicht damit zugebracht, Kissen zu besticken“, meinte Arl Eamon. „Wir haben bereits viele Angehörige des Landadels auf unsere Seite gezogen und ich habe allerlei Informationen gestreut. Selbst hier in Denerim gerät die Treue vieler zu Loghain bereits ins Wanken. Wenn es uns gelingt, auch nur eine Handvoll von den Einflussreichsten zu überzeugen, verliert Loghain den Boden unter den Füßen.“

„Und habt Ihr eine Idee, wie uns das gelingen kann?“, wollte Alim wissen. Erneut nickt der Arl.

„Ein paar. Als Erstes sollten wir uns auf Bann Sighard konzentrieren. Er ist …“

Doch was immer Arl Eamon über den Bann sagen wollte, blieb unausgesprochen, denn in diesem Moment platzte ein aufgeregter Denoel in den Speisesaal herein.

„Arl Eamon, mein Lord!“, rief der Hausvorsteher und trat eilig an den Tisch heran.

„Denoel! Was beim Erbauer ist los?“, wollte Eamon wissen und erhob sich von seinem Sitz. Denoel rang nervös mit den Händen.

„Herr, es ist der Regent! Er steht in der Eingangshalle und wünscht Euch zu sprechen!“

„Der Regent …? Du meinst, _Teyrn Loghain_ ist in meinem Anwesen?!“, fragte der Arl aufgebracht, was Denoel bejahte.

Alistair zog scharf die Luft ein. Offenbar fand ihre Konfrontation mit dem Verräter früher statt, als sie erwartet hatten.

„Was sollen wir tun?“, fragte er und deutete auf sich und Alim. „Halten wir uns verborgen oder …“

„Nein“, erwiderte Eamon. „Wie gesagt, die Zeit der Heimlichkeiten ist vorbei. Wenn wir Loghain des Verrats an den Grauen Wächtern anklagen wollen, müsst Ihr ihm offen entgegentreten. Und Ihr, Alistair, müsst Euch als Thronanwärter zeigen.“

Die beiden Grauen Wächter nickten und folgten dem Arl aus dem Speisezimmer in die Eingangshalle. Alistairs Herz schlug laut in seiner Brust und er hatte die absurde Befürchtung, dass die anderen es hören konnten.

Dann endlich standen sie dem Mann gegenüber, dessen Namen Alistair in den vergangenen Monaten so oft verflucht hatte. Der den Tod des Königs und so vieler Grauer Wächter und Soldaten verschuldet hatte. Der Duncans Tod verschuldet hatte.

Alistair erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, als er Loghain gesehen hatte, beim Kriegsrat vor der Schlacht von Ostagar. Wie sehr hatte er diesen Mann bewundert! Den genialen General Fereldens, der selbst die unmöglichsten Feldzüge zum Sieg führen konnte und der König Maric näher gestanden hatte als ein Bruder. Der Mann, der mit seiner brillianten Strategie Ferelden beinahe im Alleingang von der Besatzung Orlais‘ befreit hatte. Der Sohn eines Bauern, der bis zum Teyrn aufgestiegen war.

Doch alles, was Alistair nun spürte, als er in Loghains blutunterlaufene Augen blickte, war Hass. Für etwas anderes war in seinem Herzen kein Platz.

 _Er ist ein Verräter und Thronräuber und je eher sein Kopf auf einem Pfahl steckt, umso besser_ , dachte Alistair und funkelte Loghain aus zornigen Augen an.

Dieser ließ sich jedoch nicht beeindrucken und musterte ihn und Alim beiläufig. Er schien nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein, die beiden Grauen Wächter in Arl Eamons Anwesen zu sehen.

Der Teyrn war nicht allein gekommen. Zu seiner Rechten stand eine schwarzhaarige Menschenfrau in blank polierter Rüstung, die Alistair sofort erkannte. Es war Ser Cauthrien, Loghains Vertraute und sein Leutnant.

 _Sie war auch in Ostagar,_ erinnerte sich Alistair. _Hat sie an Loghains Seite gestanden, als er sich entschied, Cailans Befehl zu missachten?_

An Loghains linker Seite stand ebenfalls ein Mensch, doch diesen hatte Alistair nie gesehen. Es handelte sich zweifellos um einen Adeligen. Dafür sprach sowohl die edle Kleidung des Mannes als auch seine hochnäsige Miene. Aber erst als Alistair das aufgestickte Wappen erkannte, einen Bären, wusste er, wen er vor sich hatte.

_Dies muss Rendon Howe sein, der Arl von Amaranthine. Und Loghains treuester Kriecher._

Das war also der Mann, der Loghains Bürgerkrieg so eifrig unterstützt und ihnen all die Meuchelmörder auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. Was Howe wohl sagen würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass einer dieser Meuchelmörder seit Monaten mit den Grauen Wächtern umherreiste und mit einem von ihnen das Bett teilte?

„Loghain! Es ist … eine Ehre, dass der Regent die Zeit findet, mich persönlich zu begrüßen“, begann Arl Eamon und ließ keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, wie unwillkommen ihm diese Ehre war. Doch Loghain ließ sich auf das Geplänkel ein.

„Nun, Eamon, wie könnte ich einen Mann nicht willkommen heißen, der sich für so wichtig hält, dass er trotz der Bedrohung durch die Verderbnis alle Adeligen Fereldens von ihren Anwesen wegholt?“, meinte der Teyrn und seine Stimme troff vor falscher Höflichkeit.

_Interessant, jetzt gibt er zu, dass es sich um eine Verderbnis handelt. Nun, ich schätze, nicht einmal Loghain kann dies mehr leugnen, wenn ein Viertel Fereldens vernichtet ist._

„Die Verderbnis ist der Grund, warum ich die Lords zusammengerufen habe“, entgegnete Eamon unbeeindruckt. „Cailan, unser König ist tot. Wir brauchen einen Thronfolger, der das Land eint und es gegen die Dunkle Brut führt.“

Loghain sah den Arl missbilligend an. „Ferelden hat in seiner Königin eine starke Monarchin und ich führe als Regent ihre Armeen.“

„Oh, ist das so?“, mischte sich Alim ein. „Wenn Königin Anora herrscht, warum spricht sie dann nicht für sich selbst?“

Aller Augen ruhten auf dem Elfen und Loghain musterte ihn abschätzend.

„Ah, der letzte Rekrut der Grauen Wächter. Ich dachte mir schon, dass wir uns wiedersehen würden. Mein Beileid für das, was den Euren widerfahren ist. Es ist bedauerlich, dass sie sich gegen Ferelden gestellt haben.“

Alistair spürte, wie der Zorn in ihm hochkochte. Wie konnte dieser Mistkerl es wagen!

„ _Ihr_ wart es, der sich gegen Ferelden gestellt hat!“, zischte er Loghain ins Gesicht. „Ihr habt den König im Stich gelassen. Und dies werden wir allen deutlich machen. Eure Verbrechen bei Ostagar werden entlarvt werden, Verräter!“

„Hütet Eure Zunge!“, bellte der Teyrn ihn an. „Ihr wagt es, so mit mir zu sprechen? In _meiner_ Stadt? Ihr solltet vorsichtiger sein, dies ist kein guter Ort für Worte des Verrats. Ganz gleich, wer sie äußert.“

Dabei warf er Alistair einen vielsagenden Blick zu, ehe er sich wieder an Arl Eamon wandte.

„Wie ich hörte, lagt Ihr lange mit einer Krankheit darnieder, Eamon. Manche der Adeligen hegen Sorge, Ihr wärt zu geschwächt, um sich weiter der Belange Fereldens anzunehmen.“

„Meine Krankheit?“, rief der Arl aufgebracht. „Warum nennt Ihr es nicht beim Namen, Loghain? Euer Gift! Ich frage mich, wie diese Worte wohl in den Ohren der Adeligen klingen mögen. Wenn wir beim Landthing offenlegen, was Ihr getan habt, werdet Ihr bald allein dastehen. Dann wird Euch nur noch dieser Speichellecker zur Seite stehen.“

Bei den letzten Worten machte Eamon eine deutliche Handbewegung in Richtung Rendon Howes, der dem Gespräch bislang schweigend gefolgt war. Nun jedoch trat er hervor und bedachte den Arl mit einem herablassenden Blick.

„Ihr solltet aufpassen, wie Ihr mit mir sprecht, Eamon. Wie Euch bekannt sein dürfte, bin ich nicht länger nur der Arl von Amaranthine, sondern auch der Teyrn von Highever.“

_Ja, weil du Bryce Cousland, den rechtmäßigen Teyrn, und seine ganze Familie abgeschlachtet hast, du miese Ratte!_

„Und wie ich hörte, habt Ihr nach Urien Kendells Tod bei Ostagar auch die Position des Arls von Denerim eingenommen“, erwiderte Eamon mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Ist es nicht zu merkwürdig, dass niemand weiß, was aus Uriens Sohn geworden ist?“

„Ihr meint Vaughan? Der Mann ist ein verwöhnter Bengel und ein Narr. Wo auch immer er stecken mag, Denerim ist besser dran ohne ihn“, meinte Howe und grinste spöttisch. „Unser Regent hat in seiner großen Weisheit erkannt, dass ich der beste Mann für diese Aufgabe bin. Er erweist sich als überaus großzügig gegenüber jenen, die sich loyal zeigen.“

„Ihr meint gegenüber Kriechern, die sich bestechen lassen“, sprach Alim trocken. Dies rief Ser Cauthrien auf den Plan.

„Schweigt, Flegel!“, herrschte die Ritterin den Elfen an. „Höhergestellte unterhalten sich!“

Doch Loghain hob die Hand und hielt sie zurück.

„Beruhigt Euch, Cauthrien. Dies ist weder die rechte Zeit noch der rechte Ort.“ Er wandte sich erneut an Arl Eamon. „Ich wollte Euch dieses übereilte Vorhaben ausreden, Eamon. Dieses Land ist gespalten und sein Volk verängstigt. Der letzte König aus der Linie der Theirins ist tot. Wir müssen vereint sein, wenn wir diese Krise überstehen wollen. Eure Schwester, Königin Rowan, wusste das. Wollt Ihr ihr Werk zerstören?“, meinte Loghain und funkelte Eamon an. „Eure selbstsüchtigen Ambitionen auf den Thron treiben einen Keil durch unsere Nation! Ihr allein schwächt unser Vorgehen gegen die Verderbnis!“

„Vorgehen?“, entfuhr es Alim. „Wenn Ihr wirklich gegen die Verderbnis vorgehen wollt, warum habt Ihr dann die einzigen Grauen Wächter dieses Landes zu Verbrechern geklärt? Wir haben uns ganz und gar dem Kampf gegen die Dunkle Brut verschrieben! Warum arbeitet Ihr gegen uns?“

„Wie arrogant seid Ihr, dass Ihr glaubt, Ihr wäret unsere einzige Hoffnung gegen die Verderbnis?“, erwiderte Loghain. „Cailan hat an dieses Märchen geglaubt und seht, was es ihm eingebracht hat!“

„Ihr elender …“, begann Alistair aufgebracht, doch der Teyrn fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Legenden und Geschichten werden unser Land nicht retten. Treue Soldaten und eine kluge Strategie schon. Ich allein kann unsere Truppen zum Sieg führen!“

„All Eure Strategien werden Euch nichts nützen, wenn der Erzdämon auftaucht! Nur ein Grauer Wächter kann ihn besiegen!“

„Das behauptet Ihr, aber wo ist der Beweis?“, schnaubte Loghain. „Der letzte Erzdämon fiel vor vierhundert Jahren. Und wenn die Dunkle Brut von einem gewöhnlichen Krieger getötet werden kann, warum dann nicht auch der Erzdämon?“

Arl Eamon schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist Wahnsinn, Loghain. Ihr kennt die Geschichten. Jeder Erzdämon, der sich bislang gezeigt hat, wurde von einem Grauen Wächter erschlagen.“

„Geschichten, die von den Wächtern selbst überliefert wurden. Das erscheint mir ein dürftiger Beweis.“

Alistair konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Verleugnete Loghain tatsächlich die Taten der Grauen Wächter? Hatte er vollends den Verstand verloren?

„Ich werde Euch nicht folgen, Loghain“, erwiderte Eamon. „Unser Volk verdient einen König aus der Blutlinie der Theirins. Alistair wird uns zum Sieg gegen die Verderbnis führen.“

_Oh, mehr muss ich nicht tun? Bloß kein Druck …_

„Überlegt Euch gut, wem Ihr Euch in den Weg stellt, Eamon“, sprach Loghain und trat drohend an den Arl heran. „Der Kaiser von Orlais dachte ebenfalls, ich könnte ihn nicht zu Fall bringen. Erwartet nicht mehr Gnade, als ich ihm gewährte. Um mein Heimatland zu retten, werde ich alles tun!“

Und damit drehte sich der Teyrn um und verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Anwesen. Ser Cauthrien und Rendon Howe folgten ihm.

Eamon sah ihnen nachdenklich hinterher. „Nun, das war erfrischend. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Loghain so schnell seine Karten offenlegen würde.“

„Er ist wahnsinnig“, meinte Alim kopfschüttelnd. „Er glaubt wirklich, er könnte die Verderbnis ohne die Grauen Wächter aufhalten.“

„Und dafür wendet er sich sogar gegen seinen eigenen König. Wie tief ist dieser Mann nur gefallen?“

„Ihr klingt, als würdet Ihr ihn bedauern“, sprach Alistair und runzelte die Stirn.

„Das tue ich“, bestätigte Eamon. „Loghain war einst ein Held. Manche glaubten sogar, er wäre die Wiedergeburt eines alten Generals. Als er sich Marics Rebellion gegen die Orlaisianer anschloss, war er nur ein magerer Bauernjunge, aber er fiel vor dem Prinzen auf die Knie und schwor, dass er Ferelden befreien würde. Und diesen Eid hat er erfüllt. Ihn jetzt so zu erleben …“

Der Arl seufzte schwer.

„Wie auch immer, das Landthing ist der erste Schritt, um Loghain den Thron zu entreißen. Wir müssen sein Doppelspiel aufdecken und den Adeligen sein wahres Gesicht zeigen. Dies wird … eine interessante Aufgabe.“

_Nicht die Worte, die ich gewählt hätte._

Gemächlichen Schrittes begaben sie sich zurück in Richtung Speisesaal.

„Was habt Ihr für eine Meinung von Howe?“, wollte Alim wissen. Eamon verzog das Gesicht.

„Während der Rebellion gegen die Orlaisianer erlangte er einigen Ruhm und wurde von Maric sogar für seine Tapferkeit in der Schlacht bei Weißwasser ausgezeichnet“, meinte der Arl. „Aber das ist 28 Jahre her. Nach allem, was man hört, hat er sich seitdem nicht gerade beliebt gemacht. Das Arltum Amaranthine regiert er mit Strenge und er unterdrückt die eigenen Untertanen. Ich habe nie viel von ihm gehalten, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, aber seine Taten in den vergangenen Monaten …“

Eamon schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht begreifen, dass er die Couslands ermordet hat. Teyrn Brice war sein ältester Freund. Und Howe hat ihn, ohne zu zögern, abgeschlachtet, um sich Highever unter den Nagel zu reißen.“

„Und jetzt hat Loghain ihm auch die Herrschaft über Denerim verliehen“, merkte Alistair an. „Das bedeutet, dass er nicht nur eines der Teyrnirs regiert, sonder auch die zwei wichtigsten Arltümer in Ferelden.“

„Howe mag hohe Positionen innehaben, aber letztendlich ist er nur ein Mann und hat im Landthing nur eine einzige Stimme. Das könnte uns zum Vorteil gereichen“, erwiderte der Arl. „Und wenn wir beweisen können, dass er seine Ämter durch Korruption und Mord erlangt hat, schaden wir damit auch Loghain. Es wird kein gutes Licht auf ihn werfen, dass er sich mit so einer schleimigen Kreatur wie Howe abgibt.“

„Können wir es denn beweisen?“, wollte Alim wissen.

„Howes Invasion von Highever ist kein Geheimnis. Der einzige Grund, warum ihn noch niemand deswegen zur Rede gestellt hat, war, dass alle mit dem Bürgerkrieg und der Verderbnis beschäftigt waren. Und bisher gab es niemanden, der genügend Interesse daran hatte, Howe anzuklagen.“

„‚Bisher‘?“, fragte der Elf neugierig. „Heißt das, Ihr wollt nicht nur Loghain, sondern auch Howe beim Landthing bloßstellen?“

Der Arl lächelte grimmig. „Oh, das würde ich nur zu gern tun. Auch ich war ein Freund von Bryce Cousland und würde mit Freuden sehen, wie sein Tod gerächt würde. Aber nein, ich spreche nicht von mir selbst. Mir sind in den vergangenen Wochen Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen. Es heißt Bryce‘ Sohn Fergus sei noch am Leben.“

„Er hat Howes Angriff überlebt? Wie?“, fragte Alistair erstaunt.

„Indem er während des Angriffs nicht in Highever war. Sein Vater hatte ihn mit einem Großteil seiner Truppen nach Ostagar vorausgeschickt, um Cailans Armee zu verstärken. Alle nahmen an, Fergus wäre in der Schlacht gefallen, aber anscheinend konnte er mit einigen seiner Männer in die Korcarri-Wildnis fliehen und hielt sich dort versteckt“, erklärte der Arl. „Ich habe ein Dutzend meiner Ritter ausgesandt, um ihn zu suchen und sicher nach Denerim zu eskortieren. Wenn wir beim Landthing den wahren Teyrn von Highever präsentieren können, haben wir ein Druckmittel gegen Howe und damit auch gegen Loghain.“

„ _Falls_ Eure Männer Fergus rechtzeitig herbringen können“, merkte Alim an. Eamon seufzte.

„Ich gebe zu, die Hoffnung ist dünn, aber es ist besser als nichts. Und wer weiß, vielleicht taucht ja auch Vaughan Kendell plötzlich wieder auf. Dann hätten wir nicht nur den wahren Teyrn von Highever in der Tasche, sondern auch den rechtmäßigen Arl von Denerim.“

„Das sind alles sehr vage Aussichten.“

„Ich weiß“, antwortete der Arl und rieb sich müde die Stirn. „Verzeiht mir, Wächter, aber die Reise hat mich erschöpft. Ebenso das Gespräch mit Loghain. Bitte seht es mir nach, dass ich mich für ein paar Stunden zurückziehe. Ich schlage vor, wir besprechen unser weiteres Vorgehen nach dem Abendessen.“

„Natürlich“, erwiderte Alim und nickte. Doch bevor Eamon sich zum Gehen wandte konnte, kam abermals Denoel angerannt. Erneut rang er nach Atem.

„Herrje, Denoel, was ist jetzt schon wieder?“, fragte der Arl irritiert. Der Hausvorsteher keuchte und holte tief Luft.

„Mein Herr! Während Ihr mit dem Regenten gesprochen habt, ist eine Elfin am Dienstboteneingang aufgetaucht. Sie sagt, sie müsse Euch dringend sprechen.“

„Eine Elfin?“

„Ja, Herr. Sie sagte, sie sei die Kammerzofe von Königin Anora. Und dass das Leben der Königin in Gefahr sei!“

„Anoras Kammerzofe! Beim Erbauer, was ist das nur für ein Tag?“, stöhnte Eamon. „Führe Sie in mein Arbeitszimmer, Denoel.“

Der Hausvorsteher verbeugte sich und verschwand. Der Arl wandte sich an die beiden Wächter.

„Ihr solltet mit mir kommen. Wenn wirklich jemand Anoras Leben bedroht, geht das auch Euch etwas an.“

Viel zu verblüfft von dieser neuen Entwicklung, um irgendeinen Gedanken zu äußern, nickte Alistair nur und folgte gemeinsam mit Alim dem Arl zu dessen Arbeitszimmer.

_Erst taucht Loghain mit seinen Lakaien hier auf und jetzt die Kammerzofe seiner Tochter? Ist das ein Trick? Eine Falle? Wie kompliziert kann diese ganze Geschichte noch werden?_

Wie sich herausstellen sollte: sehr kompliziert. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Denoel eine aufgelöste Elfin zu ihnen brachte, die sich als Erlina vorstellte. In ängstlichem Ton erzählte sie ihnen, dass Königin Anora seit mehreren Tagen eingesperrt war – und zwar ausgerechnet auf Howes Anwesen.

„Wie ist es dazu gekommen?“, wollte Alim wissen.

„Meine Herrin wollte Antworten. Sie hat König Cailan geliebt. Und dann kehrt Ihr Vater ohne Ihren Ehemann aus Ostagar zurück und überall wird geflüstert, er wäre schuld an Cailans Tod. Was sollte sie denken?“, berichtete Erlina. „Sie hat versucht, mit ihrem Vater zu sprechen, aber er hat alle Fragen abgewimmelt.“

„Also vertraut Anora ihrem Vater nicht länger“, meinte Eamon nachdenklich. „Das könnte uns einen Vorteil verschaffen.“

„Bevor Ihr anfangt, Pläne zu schmieden, sollten wir erfahren, was aus Anora geworden ist“, entgegnete Alim und wandte sich an Erlina. „Sprecht weiter.“

„Meine Königin wusste, dass sie aus Loghain nichts herausbekommen würde, also ging sie zu Howe. Er ist in alle Geheimnisse eingeweiht und sie hoffte, sie könnte ihm Antworten entlocken.“

„Keine schlechte Idee“, sprach Eamon. „Es ist nicht verdächtig, wenn die Königin dem neuen Arl von Denerim einen Höflichkeitsbesuch abstattet. Und Anora ist klüger, als Howe es jemals sein wird.“

„Doch nicht klug genug, fürchte ich“, erwiderte Erlina mit zittriger Stimme. „Howe durchschaute die Königin und beschimpfte sie als Verräterin. Er sperrte sie im Gästezimmer seines Anwesens ein und hält sie dort seit Tagen als Geisel.“

„Aber warum?“, fragte Alim verwundert. „Will er Anora einfach nur aus dem Weg haben? Und was sagt Loghain dazu, dass Howe seine einzige Tochter gefangen hält?“

„Howe, er … ich glaube, er plant, die Königin zu ermorden!“, sprach die Elfin und riss ängstlich die Augen auf. „Er sagte, sie sei als Verbündete tot mehr wert als lebendig. Vor allem wenn Arl Eamon Schuld an ihrem Tod hätte.“

Nervös huschten ihre Augen zu dem Arl. Dieser schaute grimmig drein.

„Natürlich. So wie Loghain den Grauen Wächtern den Tod des Königs angehängt hat, will Howe mir den Mord an der Königin in die Schuhe schieben. Oh, die beiden sind gerissen!“

„Aber würde Loghain wirklich seine eigene Tochter opfern, um Euch zu schaden?“, fragte Alistair entsetzt. Sicher, der Mann hatte bereits bewiesen, dass ihm jedes Mittel recht war, aber … _seine eigene Tochter_?

„Loghain liebte Cailan wie seinen eigenen Sohn und trotzdem hat er ihn sterben lassen“, erwiderte Eamon stirnrunzelnd. „Ob er für sein leibliches Kind mehr Zuneigung empfindet … Das kann nur der Erbauer sagen. Inzwischen fällt es mir schwer zu glauben, dass Loghain vor irgendeinem Opfer zurückschreckt. Und in der Tat, es würde unserer Sache erheblichen Schaden zufügen, wenn er mir den Mord an Anora anhängen könnte. Die Königin ist beliebt, vor allem beim Volk.“

„Genau aus diesem Grund müsst Ihr mir helfen, sie zu retten“, flehte Erlina.

„Und wenn es eine Falle ist?“, merkte Alim an. „Was, wenn Howe und Loghain genau damit rechnen, dass wir Anora befreien? Es wird ihnen umso leichter fallen, uns ihren Mord anzuhängen, wenn wir am Tatort auftauchen.“

„Das können sie auch ohne unsere Anwesenheit. Es wird genug Zeugen geben, die schwören, sie hätten uns bei der Tat gesehen“, meinte Eamon. „Ich fürchte, wenn es eine Falle ist, dann stecken wir bereits in ihr drin. Unsere einzige Hoffnung besteht darin, Anora zu befreien. _Lebend_ wohlgemerkt.“

Alim schwieg einen Moment nachdenklich und nickte dann.

„Ihr habt Recht. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt einen Plan, wie wir die Königin retten können“, sprach er an Erlina gewandt. Erleichtert nickte die Elfin.

„Ich konnte einige Uniformen von Howes Wachen stehlen. Der Arl heuert täglich neue Söldner an, die das Anwesen bewachen. Ein paar unbekannte Gesichter werden dort nicht auffallen. Ich kann Euch über den Dienstboteneingang ins Haus bringen. Wir müssen rein und mit meiner Königin wieder raus, bevor jemand etwas merkt.“

„Ein guter Plan“, meinte Alistair und Alim stimmte ihm zu.

„Wie viele dieser Uniformen habt Ihr?“

„Vier“, antwortete Erlina aufgeregt. „Ich habe sie unten im Dienstbotenzimmer gelassen. Wartet, ich hole sie schnell!“

Und damit huschte sie ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Zimmer. Offenbar war sie viel zu aufgewühlt, um sich an die Etikette zu erinnern. Doch Arl Eamon scherte sich nicht darum, sondern wandte sich an Alim.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr erwartet nicht, dass ich Euch bei diesem Vorhaben begleite. Ich fürchte, ich bin etwas zu alt, um holde Frauen aus Nöten zu retten. Aber ich kann Euch meine besten Männer mitgeben.“

Doch Alim schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, Arl Eamon, aber ich möchte dies lieber mit meinen eigenen Gefährten erledigen. Wir kämpfen seit Monaten zusammen und sind miteinander vertraut.“

„Ich verstehe. Nun, dann wählt Eure Begleiter mit Bedacht. Darf ich vorschlagen, dass Ihr zumindest Eure lebende Statue zurücklasst?“

Trotz der widrigen Umstände musste Alistair schmunzeln. Die Vorstellung, wie sich Shale in eine Wachuniform zwängte, amüsierte ihn.

Wie sich herausstellte hatte Alim nur wenig Auswahl, was seine Begleiter betraf. Eine der Uniformen war offensichtlich für einen Zwerg gefertigt worden und die anderen drei waren so eng, dass sie nur den Frauen und den beiden Elfen in ihrer Gruppe passten.

 _Sieht so aus, als müsste ich diesmal zu Hause bleiben,_ dachte Alistair frustriert, während die anderen diskutierten, wer außer Oghren und Alim sich an der Rettungsmission beteiligen sollten. Vor allem Zevran argumentierte hartnäckig.

„Ich war schon einmal in Howes Anwesen. Meine Kenntnisse könnten uns von Nutzen sein!“

„Du warst schon einmal dort?“, fragte Alim überrascht. „Wann?“

„Als mich Howe angeheuert hat, um Loghains Wächterproblem zu lösen“, meinte der Elf trocken. „Er ließ mich fast zwei Stunden in seinem Arbeitszimmer warten. Ich kann dir sagen, der Mann hat keinerlei Geschmack, was Inneneinrichtung betrifft. Oder Wein.“

„Das heißt, Ihr wurdet bedient, während Ihr auf Howe gewartet habt“, wandte Morrigan ein. „Es besteht also die Möglichkeit, dass einer der Diener Euer Gesicht wiedererkennt?“

„Nun, ich … das …“

Am Ende konnte Zevran diese Möglichkeit nicht verleugnen. Der Anblick eines antivanischen Elfen mit Gildentättowierung an der Schläfe war nichts, was man so schnell vergaß.

So einigten sie sich schließlich darauf, dass Alim außer Oghren noch Morrigan und Leliana mitnehmen würde. Es war offensichtlich, dass Zevran Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich damit abzufinden, und Alistair fragte sich, ob der Elf das Gleiche dachte wie er selbst.

_Als Alim das letzte Mal beide von uns zurückgelassen hat, kam er erst nach drei Wochen wieder zurück. Und er war danach ein nervliches Wrack._

Doch letztendlich konnten weder Alistair noch Zevran ein überzeugendes Argument vorbringen, um Alims Meinung zu ändern.

„Macht Euch keine Sorgen“, versuchte der Magier sie zu beruhigen. „Wir gehen rein, holen Anora und schleichen uns wieder raus. Unser Ziel heißt Heimlichkeit, nicht Konfrontation.“

_Und genau deshalb nimmst du den alkoholkranken Zwerg mit, der ungefähr so verstohlen ist wie ein Bronto im Töpferladen._

Alistair behielt seinen Gedanken für sich und setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf.

„Du hast Recht. Rein, Königin schnappen und wieder raus. Ganz einfach.“

In dem Moment, in dem Alistair diese Worte aussprach, wurde ihm klar, dass er vermutlich gerade das ganze Vorhaben verwünscht hatte. Angesichts des finsteren Blickes, den Zevran ihm zuwarf, dachte dieser wohl das Gleiche.

Die folgenden Stunden verbrachte Alistair mal wieder mit nervenaufreibender Warterei. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass alles gut gehen und Alim und seine Begleiter jeden Moment wohlbehalten mit der Königin zurück sein würden. Dass Zevran die ganze Zeit unaufhörlich im Raum auf und abschritt, machte es für Alistair jedoch schwierig, seine Sorgen zu ignorieren.

Um sich abzulenken, fragte er Arl Eamon aus, der sich trotz seiner Müdigkeit wieder zu ihnen in den Speisesaal gesellt hatte.

„Was wisst Ihr über Anora?“ Alistair hatte die Königin bisher nur aus der Ferne und nur bei ein paar wenigen Anlässen gesehen.

„Sie und Cailan wurden als Kinder einander versprochen und sind praktisch zusammen aufgewachsen. Sie hatte die besten Lehrer, die Maric für Gold kaufen konnte, und wurde ihr ganzes Leben auf ihre Rolle als Königin vorbereitet“, erzählte der Arl. „Hinzu kommt ihre Schönheit und die Klugheit, die sie von ihrem Vater geerbt hat. Sie ist keine Frau, die man unterschätzen sollte.“

„Ist sie eine gute Königin?“

„Nun, sie hat ein gutes Verständnis für Politik und sie schenkt sowohl den Belangen der Bürger als auch der Adeligen Gehör. Nach allem, was mir zugetragen wurde, hat sie die meisten von Cailans Regierungsgeschäften getätigt.“

Das überraschte Alistair und ihm kam ein Gedanke.

„Wenn sie so eine fähige Herrscherin ist und bereit ist, mit ihrem Vater zu brechen … Vielleicht sollten wir dann sie als Thronerbin unterstützen.“

Er hoffte, dass sein Tonfall nicht allzu flehend klang, doch angesichts des mitleidigen Blicks mit dem der Arl ihn bedachte, hatte dieser ihn wohl durchschaut.

„Wenn Anora sich wirklich gegen ihren Vater stellt und gegen ihn aussagt, wird ihre Stimme erhebliches Gewicht im Landthing haben. Aber das wird nicht ausreichen, damit sich die Adeligen unter ihrem Banner scharen“, erklärte Eamon. „Sie ist eine Bürgerliche. Und in den sechs Jahren, die sie und Cailan verheiratet waren, hat sie ihm keinen Erben geschenkt. Viele sehen das als ein Zeichen des Erbauers an, dass nur jemand von königlichem Blut über Ferelden herrschen sollte.“

Alistair schnaubte.

_Also ist den Adeligen wichtiger, dass jemand mit der richtigen Abstammung auf dem Thron sitzt als jemand, der tatsächlich weiß, was er tut? Wegen eines dummen Aberglaubens?_

Er fragte sich, was wohl passieren würde, wenn er tatsächlich zum König gekrönt würde und nach einigen Jahren ebenfalls keinen Erben vorweisen könnte. Die meisten Grauen Wächter waren nicht in der Lage, Kinder zu zeugen oder zu empfangen – eine Tatsache, die nicht allgemein bekannt war. Die Gelehrten glaubten, es hinge mit der Verderbnis zusammen, die die Wächter in sich trugen.

Alistair und Eamon sprachen noch eine Weile miteinander, bis das Abendessen aufgetischt wurde. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, entschuldigte sich der Arl und begab sich zur Ruhe, allerdings nicht, ohne Denoel die Anweisung zu geben, ihn zu rufen, sobald Alim und die anderen zurück wären.

Inzwischen konnte Alistair seine Nervosität nicht mehr verleugnen. Fast sieben Stunden waren vergangen, seitdem sein Freund mit seinen Begleitern aufgebrochen war. Wie lange konnte eine solche Rettungsaktion dauern?

Sten, Wynne und Shale schienen ähnliche Gedanken zu hegen und Zevran war ohnehin fast den gesamten Nachmittag herumgetigert. Schließlich hielt es keiner von ihnen mehr aus, länger im Haus zu warten, und sie begaben sich gemeinsam in den Außenhof des Anwesens. Hier würden sie es wenigstens sofort mitbekommen, wenn ihre Gefährten zurückkehrten.

Und Zevran bot der Hof mehr Platz, um weiter unruhig auf und ab zu laufen. Diesmal schloss sich Boss dem Elfen an und gemeinsam drehten die beiden ihre Runden. Es hatte etwas Hypnotisierendes. Bald ertappte sich Alistair dabei, wie er Zevrans Schritte zählte.

_Vierzig Schritte entlang der östlichen Mauer. Eine Vierteldrehung nach links. Siebzehn Schritte entlang der nördlichen Mauer bis zur Regenrinne. Wieder eine Vierteldrehung nach links. Siebenunddreißig Schritte entlang der westlichen Mauer bis zum Torhaus. Noch eine Vierteldrehung nach links …_

Wer weiß, wie lange sich diese Litanei hingezogen hätte, wenn sich nicht plötzlich das Tor geöffnet und fünf Gestalten den Hof betreten hätten. Das Licht war nur noch schwach, aber Alistair erkannte eine Elfin in einem Dienstbodenkleid und vier Personen in der Wachuniform von Rendon Howe. Alistair atmete erleichtert aus.

_Sie sind zurück._

Die Elfin war natürlich Erlina, die noch genauso nervös dreinsah wie am Mittag. Alistair wurde mulmig zumute. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Und dann verfluchte er sich für seine Torheit. Sie waren nur zu fünft!

_Beim Erbauer, wo ist Anora?_

Nach und nach nahmen die anderen vier ihre Helme ab. Oghren war natürlich schon aufgrund seiner Statur zu erkennen gewesen, aber nun konnte Alistair auch Leliana und Morrigan ausmachen. Beide waren blass und sahen mit schreckensweiten Augen zu ihren wartenden Gefährten hinüber. Das mulmige Gefühl in Alistair verstärkte sich. Irgendetwas war fürchterlich schiefgegangen.

Erwartungsvoll blickte er zu der letzten „Wache“, die sich gerade ihres Helms entledigte. Was auch immer geschehen war, Alim würde es ihnen sagen können. Doch statt spitzer Ohren und eines langen Zopfes kam eine blonde Mähne zum Vorschein und im nächsten Moment sah Alistair in die meerblauen Augen von Anora.

Das kurze Gefühl der Erleichterung, das beim Anblick der Königin in ihm aufkam, wich sofort dem Entsetzen. Er hörte, wie Zevran scharf die Luft einzog, und sah, dass der Elf zu der gleichen beunruhigenden Erkenntnis gekommen war wie er selbst.

Mit heiserer Stimme stellte Zevran schließlich jene Frage, die Alistair nicht auszusprechen wagte.

„Wo ist Alim?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? Kann ich. :D


	29. Der Bote und sein Leibwächter

„Gut, erzählt noch einmal, was passiert ist. Und diesmal der Reihe nach und ohne, dass alle durcheinanderreden“, befahl Eamon.

Alistair war dankbar, dass wenigstens der Arl noch in in der Lage war, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, und sich nicht von dem Chaos, das seit zehn Minuten in seinem Arbeitszimmer herrschte, mitreißen ließ.

Leliana atmete einmal tief durch, um sich zu sammeln, und begann zu erzählen. „Wie gesagt, wir kamen problemlos in das Anwesen, wie Erlina gesagt hatte. Keine der Wachen hat uns auch nur eines Blickes gewürdigt. Die Schwierigkeiten begannen erst, als wir Anoras Zimmer erreichten.“

„Wegen der magischen Barriere?“, fragte Wynne nach, die gerade dabei war, einen langen Schnitt in Morrigans Arm zu heilen.

„Ja“, nahm Anora den Faden auf. Die Königin hatte sich noch nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich ihrer Wachuniform zu entledigen. „Es reichte Howe nicht, mich einzuschließen, also hat er seinen Hausmagier einen Zauber auf die Tür legen lassen. Das war, nachdem ich Erlina losgeschickt hatte, um Euch um Hilfe zu bitten, deswegen konnte sie Euch nichts davon erzählen.“

„Genau“, pflichtete Leliana bei. „Wir standen also vor Anoras Tür und stießen auf die Barriere. Anora rief uns zu, dass wir Howes Magier ausschalten müssen …“

„Also, habt Ihr Euch auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht.“

Die Bogenschützin nickte. „Wir nahmen an, dass der Magier sich bei Howe aufhalten würde. Und dann erfuhren wir, dass sich Howe im Untergeschoss seines Anwesens aufhielt. Wir fanden auch schnell die Treppe, die dorthin führte, aber ab da wurde es … schwierig.“

„Weil die Wachen dort wussten, dass Ihr da unten nichts zu suchen hattet?“, hakte Eamon nach. „Ihr habt Euch also durch das Untergeschoss gekämpft?“

„Untergeschoss? Ein schöner Euphemismus für ‚Verlies‘“, meinte Morrigan schnaubend. „Wusstet Ihr, dass Arl Howe seinen eigenen Folterkeller hatte?“

„Was?!“

„Es ist wahr“, bestätigte Leliana. „Wir konnten mehrere seiner Gefangenen befreien. Sie flüchteten, während wir uns weiter vorwagten. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie es heil aus dem Anwesen geschafft haben.“

„Wisst Ihr, wer die Gefangenen waren, die Ihr befreit habt?“, wollte der Arl wissen.

„Der Sohn von Bann Sighard, ein Elf aus dem Gesindeviertel, irgendein Soldat und Vaughan Kendell.“

„Vaughan Kendell!“, rief Eamon aufgeregt. „Ihr meint den Sohn des früheren Arls von Denerim?“

„Eben den“, erwiderte Leliana. „Er war nicht gerade höflich, aber er schien froh über seine Rettung zu sein. Und er schwor, dass er es Loghain und Howe heimzahlen wolle.“

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten! Damit haben wir einen weiteren Verbündeten …“

Alistair hörte alldem nur halbherzig zu. Vermutlich sollte er erleichtert darüber sein, dass sie einen weiteren Hochgeborenen für ihre Sache gewonnen hatten, aber all das Gerede über Bündnisse und Politik erschien ihm in diesem Moment so belanglos.

_Wen interessiert all das, solange wir nicht wissen, was mit Alim geschehen ist? Warum stehen wir hier nur tatenlos herum?_

Er sah hinüber zu Zevran, der die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster von Eamons Arbeitszimmer starrte und dem Raum seinen Rücken zugedreht hatte. Alistair fragte sich, ob der Elf auf die Weise sein Gesicht vor seinen Gefährten verbergen wollte.

„Oh, eines hätte ich fast vergessen“, fuhr Leliana fort und wandte sich an Alistair. „Wir haben noch jemanden in den Verliesen gefunden. Einen Grauen Wächter. Er sagte, sein Name sei Riordan.“

Diese Nachricht riss Alistair zum ersten Mal aus seiner Starre. „Riordan! Seid Ihr ganz sicher?“, rief er ungläubig.

„Kennt Ihr diesen Namen?“, wollte Eamon wissen.

„Ja. Er ist ein Grauer Wächter aus Orlais … und ein alter Freund von Duncan. Er war bei meinem Beitritt dabei.“ Alistair runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was macht er in Ferelden?“

„Er sagte, er sei hier, um das Voranschreiten der Verderbnis zu untersuchen“, erklärte Leliana. „Aber Howes Kopfgeldjäger haben ihn geschnappt und eingekerkert.“

„Dann hatte es Loghain also nicht nur auf die Wächter aus Ferelden abgesehen. Wo ist Riordan jetzt?“, fragte Alistair.

„Er war verletzt und unbewaffnet und keine große Hilfe für uns, also sagte Alim ihm, er solle die anderen Gefangenen sicher von Howes Anwesen schaffen und dann später hierher zu Arl Eamons Haus kommen.“

„Ich sage den Torwachen, dass sie nach ihm Ausschau halten und ihn einlassen sollen, wenn er auftaucht“, meinte Eamon. „Aber erzählt weiter! Was ist dann geschehen?“

„Wir haben Howes Wachen getötet und die Gefangenen befreit und am Ende standen wir Howe persönlich gegenüber“, fuhr Leliana fort. „Sein Magier war bei ihm. Er ließ sich nicht dazu überreden, die Barriere freiwillig aufzuheben, und Howe war nicht an Verhandlungen interessiert. Also haben wir gegen ihn und seine Leibwache gekämpft.“

„Und sie getötet“, beendete der Arl den Satz, denn so viel hatten sie bereits beim ersten Mal verstanden, als alle wild durcheinander geschrien hatten. Es entging Alistair nicht, dass in Eamons Stimme so etwas wie Befriedigung mitschwang. Rendon Howes Tod war ihm offenbar alles andere als unrecht.

„Ja“, erwiderte Leliana. „Danach war es einfach. Wir kehrten zurück zu Anoras Zimmer. Die Barriere war fort und wir konnten sie ohne Probleme befreien. Wir besorgten ihr eine weitere Wachuniform, um sie unerkannt aus dem Anwesen schmuggeln zu können.“

„Und das hat auch funktioniert“, nahm die Königin erneut das Wort auf. „Nur hat sich uns beim Verlassen des Hauses Ser Cauthrien in den Weg gestellt. Mit fünfzig Rittern meines Vaters.“

„Und sie klagte Alim wegen des Mords am Arl von Denerim an?“, wollte Alistair wissen.

Die Königin nickte. „Einige von Howes Wachen müssen entkommen sein und meinen Vater benachrichtigt haben. Ich denke nicht, dass Cauthrien wusste, weshalb Euer Freund in Howes Anwesen war und dass ich dort gefangen gehalten wurde. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich an einem solchen Mordkomplott beteiligen würde. Sie war immer ein Soldat von Ehre.“

 _So wie Loghain_ , dachte Alistair zynisch, verzichtete jedoch darauf, diesen Gedanken auszusprechen.

Es wäre vermutlich ziemlich taktlos, Anora in eben diesem Moment daran zu erinnern, dass ihr eigener Vater sie umbringen wollte, um seine politischen Ziele zu erreichen.

„Aber wie konntet Ihr anderen entkommen? Warum hat Cauthrien nicht Euch alle verhaftet?“, wollte Alistair wissen.

„Weil Alim es so ausgehandelt hat“, antwortete Leliana bitter. „Wir waren eins zu zehn in der Unterzahl und hatten keine Chance, diesen Kampf zu gewinnen. Also bot er Cauthrien an, widerstandslos zu kapitulieren, wenn sie uns dafür gehen ließe. Zum Glück stimmte sie dem zu.“

„Und das habt Ihr _zugelassen_?“

Die scharfen Worte waren kaum lauter als ein Flüstern und doch zuckten alle im Raum zusammen. Betreten blickten sie zu dem Elfen, der sich gerade vom Fenster abwandte und sie mit zornigen Augen ansah. Zevrans Hände zitterten vor Wut.

„Ihr habt zugelassen, dass Alim sich für Euch opfert und sich brav wie ein Lamm zur Schlachtbank führen lässt?“, zischte er. „Ihr habt ihn einfach so dieser Ser Cauthrien ausgeliefert? Loghains persönlichem Wachhund?“

„Was hätten wir tun sollen?“, erwiderte Morrigan hitzig. „Es waren viel zu viele und Alim wollte nicht kämpfen. Und er sagte uns, dass wir die Königin um jeden Preis in Sicherheit bringen sollen.“

_Um jeden Preis._

Alistair gefiel nicht, wie diese Worte klangen.

Bevor Zevran zu einer zornigen Antwort ansetzen konnte, mischte sich Anora in den Streit ein.

„Ich verstehe, dass Ihr aufgebracht seid. Und es tut mir sehr leid, dass Euer Freund meinetwegen in diese Schwierigkeiten geraten ist. Aber Vorwürfe und Schuldzuweisungen nützen niemandem etwas. Wir sollten uns lieber darauf konzentrieren, ihn zu befreien.“

Dabei sah sie Zevran beschwörend an, welcher schließlich widerwillig nickte und seine Wut für den Moment beiseiteschob.

„Ihr habt Recht. Alim zurückzuholen, ist wichtiger. Also müssen wir uns zwei Fragen stellen: Was hat Loghain mit ihm vor und wohin wird er ihn bringen lassen?“

„Ich schätze, er wird ihn in Fort Drakon einsperren“, meinte Arl Eamon. „Es ist der sicherste Ort in ganz Denerim und dient der Stadt seit Jahrhunderten als Gefängnis.“

Alistair zog scharf die Luft ein. Fort Drakon! Beim Erbauer, da könnten sie genauso gut versuchen, einen Drachenhort zu stürmen.

„Damit kennen wir den Ort, aber noch nicht den Grund“, sprach er nachdenklich. „Warum hat Loghain Alim verhaften lassen, anstatt ihn einfach zu töten?“

Über die Möglichkeit, dass der Teyrn genau das längst getan hatte, wollte Alistair nicht einmal nachdenken.

„Weil ein toter Grauer Wächter nicht mehr seine Verbrechen gestehen kann“, sprach Zevran finster. „Loghain wird versuchen, ein Geständnis aus Alim herauszupressen. Wer weiß, was er ihm alles anhängen will.“

_Ich bin sicher, Loghain hat eine Liste._

„Und mit ‚herauspressen‘ meint Ihr…“

„Sie werden ihn foltern“, bestätigte der Elf Alistairs Befürchtung und der Krieger wurde eine Spur blasser. „Und aus diesem Grund bitte ich Euch nun, mich zu entschuldigen.“

Damit wandte sich Zevran zum Gehen, doch Alistair hielt ihn zurück.

„Moment, wo wollt Ihr hin?“

Der Elf sah ihn überrascht an.

„Was glaubt Ihr? Zu Fort Drakon natürlich.“ Ein entschlossenes Funkeln trat in Zevrans Augen. „Ich muss einen Gefängnisausbruch planen.“

Obwohl es inzwischen finsterste Nacht war, war Fort Drakon nicht zu übersehen. Die Festung erhob sich weit über die Dächer von Denerim und aus etlichen ihrer Fenster drang Fackelschein hervor. Alistair legte den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte, die Stockwerke zu zählen, gab es jedoch auf, als er zum dritten Mal den Faden verlor.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er das Fort sah – _Wie auch, dieser Turm ist das höchste Gebäude im Umkreis von hundert Meilen!_ –, aber er hatte nie zuvor das Bedürfnis verspürt, es aus der Nähe zu betrachten. Es hieß, das Fort wäre älter als die Stadt selbst und ein weiteres Überbleibsel des alten Reichs von Tevinter.

Und wie so ziemlich alles, was die alten Vints erbaut hatten, war auch Fort Drakon nicht eben bescheiden und dezent. Wie viele Soldaten mochten dort stationiert sein? Tausend? Zweitausend?

 _Genug, um uns Probleme zu bereiten_ , dachte Alistair schaudernd und hoffte, dass Zevran bald mit einem guten Plan daherkommen würde.

Der Elf hatte ihn zusammen mit Sten, Morrigan und Oghren in einer Gasse eine halbe Meile außerhalb des Turms stehen lassen und war selber mit Leliana losgezogen, um die Festung auszukundschaften. Das war nun fast zwei Stunden her und allmählich war Alistair die ständige Warterei leid. Sein einziger Trost war das Vertrauen darauf, dass die beiden Schurken wussten, was sie taten.

Zevran hatte ihm während der langen Stunden in Orzammar allerlei Geschichten von seinen früheren Aufträgen erzählt. Und Leliana hatte in ihrer Zeit als Bardin zweifellos ebenfalls reichlich Erfahrung im Einbrechen gesammelt.

_Aber musste jemals einer von beiden in ein Fort voller Soldaten einsteigen, um einen Freund zu befreien? Der obendrein noch der am besten bewachte Gefangene der gesamten verdammten Festung ist?_

Würde Zevran einen kühlen Kopf bewahren können oder würde er in einem Anflug von Verzweiflung versuchen, das Fort zu stürmen?

Zumindest darum musste sich Alistair keine Sorgen machen, denn in diesem Moment kehrten die beiden Schurken zu ihnen zurück. In der Dunkelheit war es schwer zu sagen, aber ihre Gesichter wirkten nicht allzu glücklich.

„Wer immer sich diese Festung ausgedacht hat, wusste, was er tat“, meinte Zevran grimmig. „Die Wände sind zu steil und zu glatt, um sie zu erklimmen. Das Tor ist massiv und umringt von allerlei Schießscharten. Mit Gewalt kommen wir da niemals rein.“

Alistairs Magen zog sich zusammen. „Habt Ihr einen Plan?“

Der Elf nickte. „Wir müssen es mit List versuchen. Deswegen werden wir uns zwei Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang zum Fort begeben.“

„Wieso ausgerechnet zwei Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang?“ Alistair verstand den Zusammenhang nicht.

„Das ist die letzte Schicht für die Nachtwache. Die einfachste Schicht. Die überlässt man blutigen Anfängern. Oder noch besser: kompletten Vollidioten.“

„Oh.“ Das erschien einleuchtend. „Ihr glaubt also, die lassen sich am leichtesten überlisten?“

„Es ist auf jeden Fall unsere beste Chance“, meinte der Elf. „Wir werden nur zu zweit gehen, nur Ihr und ich.“

„Seid Ihr sicher?“, fragte Morrigan zweifelnd. Auch Alistair war sich nicht sicher, ob es klug war, nur mit zwei Leuten ins Fort einzudringen. Doch Zevran ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Wie gesagt, mit Gewalt kommen wir dort eh nicht weit, also setzen wir auf Gerissenheit. Ich würde es alleine machen, aber wir wissen nicht, in welcher Verfassung Alim ist. Möglicherweise brauche ich Eure Hilfe, um ihn zu tragen“, meinte der Elf an Alistair gewandt. Der Krieger war sich sicher, dass Zevran bei diesen Worten innerlich keineswegs so ruhig war, wie er klang.

„In Ordnung“, erwiderte Leliana. „Wir anderen bleiben in der Nähe, damit wir Euch bei Eurer Rückkehr Deckung geben können.“

„Dafür wären wir Euch sehr verbunden.“

Sie suchten sich für die nächsten Stunden einen Unterschlupf und fanden einen leerstehenden Schuppen in einem Hinterhof, in dem sie es sich so gut wie möglich bequem machten.

Alistair versuchte zu schlafen. Es wäre klüger, ihre Rettungsmission ausgeruht anzutreten. Doch wann immer er die Augen schloss, hörte er Alims Schmerzensschreie und sah seinen geschundenen Körper auf einer Folterbank, und sofort war jeder Gedanke an Schlaf vergessen.

Beim Erbauer, wie lange war Alim nun schon in Loghains Gewalt? Sechs Stunden? Sieben? Und noch mindestens fünf weitere würden vergehen, ehe sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnten.

Genug Zeit für Loghain, um wer weiß was mit dem Elfen anzustellen.

War das das Ende ihrer Glückssträhne? Hatten sie alle gemeinsam so viele Abenteuer erlebt, so viel Leid erduldet und so viele Kämpfe gefochten, nur um ihren Freund jetzt zu verlieren?

Nein, so durfte Alistair nicht denken! Alim hatte bewiesen, dass er stärker war als jeder andere. Er würde sich nicht so einfach umbringen lassen. Sicherlich wartete er bereits darauf, dass seine Freunde ihn befreiten, und war bereit, bis dahin alle Qualen und Erniedrigungen zu erdulden. Alistair musste einfach nur so viel Vertrauen in den Elfen haben wie dieser in seine Kameraden.

_Wir werden dich nicht enttäuschen, mein Freund. Wir holen dich da raus._

Endlich verkündete Zevran, dass es Zeit war, ihren Plan auszuführen. Von irgendwoher holte er eine alte hölzerne Schatulle hervor, füllte sie mit Gerümpel, das in dem Schuppen herumlag, und wickelte sie in ein Leinentuch. Alistair sah ihn fragend an.

„Nun, keiner nimmt uns ab, dass wir Boten sind, wenn wir nichts zu liefern haben, oder?“, erwiderte der Elf achzelzuckend.

Das war also die Tarnung, mit der sie versuchen würden ins Fort zu gelangen: ein elfischer Laufbursche mit einem menschlichen Söldner als Leibwächter.

„Glaubt Ihr wirklich, das funktioniert?“, fragte Alistair skeptisch.

„Ah, habt ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten, mi Amigo. Es kommt nur darauf an, sich richtig zu verkaufen.“

Alistair war froh, dass zumindest einer von ihnen zuversichtlich wirkte.

Die anderen begleiteten sie noch ein Stück, ehe sich ihre Wege kurz vor der Festung trennten. Es wurde vereinbart, dass ihre Freunde sich paarweise in den nahegelegenen Gassen verbergen würden.

„Solltet Ihr dann mit einem Rattenschwanz voller Wachen aus dem Fort gerannt kommen, sind hoffentlich wenigstens zwei von uns in der Nähe, um Eure Flucht zu sichern“, meinte Leliana, ehe sie und Oghren sich zu ihrem Posten begaben.

„Kommt nicht ohne unseren Anführer zurück“, verabschiedete sich Morrigan schroff und verschwand gemeinsam mit Sten in den Schatten.

„Nun denn, wollen wir?“, fragte Zevran und setzte sich in Bewegung. Unbekümmert ging er die nächtliche Straße entlang, geradewegs auf das Haupttor der Festung zu. Alistair schloss zu ihm auf und versuchte, ebenfalls eine entspannte Miene aufzusetzen. Was leichter gesagt war als getan, hatte er doch das Gefühl, sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen.

Nervös blickte er den gewaltigen Turm empor, dem sie sich Schritt für Schritt näherten. Wie war es möglich, dass dieses Fort _noch größer_ wirkte als vorher?

„Überlasst mir das Reden“, flüsterte der Elf, als die beiden Torwachen in Sicht kamen. Eine Anweisung, die Alistair nur zu gerne befolgte. Er hätte nicht den blassesten Schimmer gehabt, was er sagen sollte.

Zum Glück hatte Zevran damit keinerlei Probleme und Alistair wusste nicht, ob er beeindruckt oder beunruhigt sein sollte, mit welcher Leichtigkeit der Schurke seine Lügengeschichte erzählte.

„Ich habe eine Lieferung für den Kommandanten des Forts“, sprach der Elf mürrisch und deutete auf das Paket, dass er unter den Arm geklemmt hatte. Seine Darbietung des genervten Boten, der mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett gezerrt worden war, wirkte sehr überzeugend.

„Äh, eine Lieferung? Was für eine Lieferung? Wusstest du etwas von einer Lieferung? Sollten wir etwas wissen über eine Lieferung?“, fragte der linke der beiden Wachmänner und wandte sich verwirrt an seinen Kameraden. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grunzte.

Fasziniert stellte Alistair fest, dass Zevran mit seiner Einschätzung ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

_Das sind wirklich absolute Vollidioten._

Nervös rieb sich der Elf die Hände. „Nun wisst Ihr, die Gegenstände sind … persönlicher Natur“, sprach er und schaffte es, genau den richtigen Grad von Verlegenheit in seine Stimme zu legen. „Ich vermute, er wollte nicht, dass jeder davon erfährt.“

Es dauerte etwas, bis der Wachposten die Andeutung hinter Zevrans Worten verstand, aber dann lief er rot an und hüstelte.

„Nun, ähm … dann ... äh … Folgt mir. Ich bringe Euch zum Wachhauptmann.“

Damit öffnete der Soldat das Tor und führte Alistair und Zevran nach drinnen.

 _Beim Erbauer, das hat wirklich funktioniert! Wir sind im Inneren der Festung_ , dachte Alistair ungläubig. Freilich war das noch kein Grund zum Jubeln, denn bisher hatten sie es nur bis in den Eingangsbereich geschafft – eine kleine, unscheinbare Halle, die die Bezeichnung kaum verdiente.

Der Wachposten ließ sie in einer Ecke warten und verschwand dann hinter einer der Türen, die von dem Raum abgingen.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass das geklappt hat“, murmelte Alistair. Zevran grinste triumphierend.

„Es gibt keinen Wachhauptmann in Thedas, an dem ich nicht vorbeikomme“, meinte er selbstsicher. „Überlasst einfach weiterhin mir das Reden. Seht zu und staunt.“

Gleich darauf trat ein missmutig dreinblickender Mann auf sie zu. Seine Rüstung war deutlich besser als die der beiden Wachposten, deswegen nahm Alistair an, dass es sich hierbei um den erwähnten Hauptmann handelte.

„Also gut, was geht hier vor?“, fragte dieser und es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er Besseres zu tun hatte, als sich mit einem Boten abzugeben. Erst recht zu dieser Stunde.

„Eine Lieferung für den Kommandanten. Für die ich übrigens noch nicht bezahlt wurde!“, sprach Zevran entrüstet und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Müde rieb sich der Hauptmann die Augen und Alistair war sich sicher, dass er nur mit Mühe ein Stöhnen unterdrückte. „Ich weiß nichts von einer Lieferung.“

„Nun, aber hier bin ich, oder? Und es ist mir herzlich egal, ob Euch Euer Vorgesetzter darüber informiert, wenn er eine … persönliche Lieferung erhält. Ich will meinen Auftrag erledigen und mein Geld erhalten“, quengelte der Elf und Alistair war beeindruckt, wie dieser mit ein paar wenigen Worten derart nervtötend klingen konnte.

„Was genau ist … Nein, eigentlich will ich es gar nicht wissen“, seufzte der Hauptmann. „Also gut, geht einfach durch die große Tür hinein in die Garnison. Nehmt dann die dritte Tür auf der rechten Seite und folgt der Treppe nach oben, bis Ihr zum Zimmer des Kommandanten kommt.“

Damit ließ er sie stehen und verzog sich eilig zurück in das Zimmer, aus dem er gekommen war.

Zevran grinste. „Nun, das lief ja noch besser, als ich gehofft hatte. Wir haben nicht einmal einen Aufpasser bekommen.“

„Erinnert mich daran, dass, wenn ich wirklich König werden sollte, die gesamte Wachmannschaft dieses Forts entlasse“, murmelte Alistair fassungslos. „Das ist der inkompetenteste Haufen, den ich je gesehen habe.“

„In der Tat, wahrscheinlich hätten wir denen sonst was für eine Geschichte auftischen können. Sollten wir hier irgendwann noch einmal einbrechen müssen, nehme ich Oghren mit und behaupte, wir wären Zwillinge.“

Alistair schnaubte bei der Vorstellung. „Hoffen wir, dass das hier eine einmalige Erfahrung bleibt.“

Sie durchquerten den Eingangsbereich, öffneten die größte Tür und traten hindurch. Auf einen Schlag verging Alistair alle Heiterkeit und er musste schlucken.

Die Garnison war riesig. Es handelte es sich um eine lange und hohe Halle, in der sich trotz der nächtlichen Stunde mindestens drei Dutzend Soldaten aufhielten. Loghains Soldaten.

Einige polierten ihre Waffen, andere waren in ein Kartenspiel vertieft und manche standen einfach nur herum und unterhielten sich.

Wirklich nervös machte Alistair aber die endlose Reihe von Waffenständern entlang der Wand. Das mussten hunderte von Schwertern, Speeren und Bögen sein, die dort griffbereit lagen.

_Hoffentlich geben wir Loghains Männern keinen Anlass, sie zu benutzen._

Glücklicherweise schenkte kaum jemand den beiden vermeintlichen Boten Beachtung, während sie die Halle entlangschritten. Alistair sah die Tür, die ihnen der Hauptmann beschrieben hatte, steuerte aber nicht darauf zu. Sie hatten nie vorgehabt, tatsächlich den Kommandanten der Festung aufzusuchen. Im Gegenteil, wenn es nach Alistair ginge, würden sie sich so weit von ihm fernhalten wie möglich.

„Wohin jetzt?“, murmelte er zu Zevran.

„Wir müssen den Eingang zum Gefängnis finden“, antwortete der Elf und sah sich unauffällig um, bis sein Blick auf eine Tür am Ende der Halle fiel. „Dort“, sprach er unbeirrt und deutete diskret in die besagte Richtung.

„Woher wisst Ihr das?“

„Glaubt mir, wenn Ihr einmal eine antike tevinische Festung von Innen gesehen habt, habt Ihr alle gesehen.“

Alistair zuckte mit den Schultern und beschloss, dem Schurken zu vertrauen. Ohne Eile gingen sie auf die Tür zu und taten so, als hätten sie dafür jede Berechtigung. Während sie sich dem Ende der Halle näherten, fiel Alistairs Blick auf zwei gigantische Ballisten, die rechts und links aufgestellt waren.

 _Die müssen genug Durchschlagskraft haben, um eine Festungsmauer niederzureißen_ , dachte Alistair beeindruckt und fragte sich, wie sich wohl ihr Schlachtenglück bei Ostagar gewendet hätte, hätten ihre Soldaten solche Kriegsmaschinen zur Verfügung gehabt.

Doch etwas störte den imposanten Eindruck der Ballisten.

„Warum beim Erbauer haben sie die Dinger _innerhalb_ des Forts aufgestellt?“

Falls Zevran eine Antwort auf diese Frage wusste, hielt er es nicht für nötig, sie Alistair mitzuteilen. Stattdessen musterte er nachdenklich die Wache, die vor dem vermeintlichen Eingang zum Gefängnis stand.

Es handelte sich um eine Frau, die sie misstrauisch beäugte, während sie auf sie zugingen. Alistair hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mehr Verstand besaß als die gesamte Wachmannschaft am Haupttor zusammen. Hoffentlich hatte Zevran einen Plan, wie sie auch diese Wache loswerden würden.

„Was ist Euer Begehr?“, fragte die Soldatin schroff, als die beiden heran waren.

„Verzeiht“, säuselte der Elf und warf ihr einen bewundernden Blick zu. „Aber ich konnte nicht anders und musste näher an Euch herantreten. Eure unvergleichliche Schönheit erhellt diesen gesamten Raum.“

Alistair musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht vor Überraschung aufzuschreien. War das Zevrans Ernst? Glaubte der Elf tatsächlich, dass sie hier mit Turteleien weiterkämen?

„Ich … äh, was?“, stammelte die Wache und wurde rot.

Zevran schenkte ihr sein charmantestes Lächeln. „Verzeiht, wenn ich forsch erscheine. Ich hatte nur nicht erwartet, an einem Ort wie diesem derartige Anmut vorzufinden. Es ist erfrischend. Und gleichzeitig macht es mich unendlich traurig.“

Bei diesen Worten sah er die Soldatin an, als wäre sie das bedauernswerteste Geschöpf in ganz Thedas. Diese zeigte sich verwirrt.

„Ich verstehe nicht …“

„Dass eine junge Frau in der Blüte ihrer Jahre sich so verschwendet“, erklärte Zevran. „Ich meine, ich bin sicher, Ihr findet Trost in dem Wissen, dass Ihr Eure Jugend und Schönheit und die besten Jahre Eures Lebens dem Königreich opfert. Ich bin sicher, es ist eine große Verantwortung, hier vor dieser Tür Wache zu stehen – umgeben von Dutzenden schwer bewaffneter Soldaten in einer praktisch uneinnehmbaren Festung. Wahrlich, Euer Pflichtgefühl und Eure Ergebenheit sind bewundernswert. Aber dennoch“ – und an dieser Stelle seufzte der Elf betrübt – „es ist eine Verschwendung Eures Liebreizes.“

„So … habe ich das noch nie gesehen“, meinte die Frau und eine steile Falte bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn.

„Oh, hört nicht auf einen Narren wie mich“, beteuerte Zevran. „Es ist selten, jemand derart Nobles anzutreffen. Ich nehme an, Ihr stammt aus einer langen Linie von Soldaten? Wie stolz muss Eure Familie sein, Euch auf einem so überaus wichtigen Posten zu sehen. Dass Ihr hier vor dieser Tür steht, tagein, tagaus, und freiwillig den Freuden des Lebens entsagt, während andere Leute sich amüsieren und Gesellschaft suchen und …“

„Wisst Ihr was?“, rief die Wache aufgebracht. „Es reicht mir! Ich habe die letzten drei Satinalias Kasernendienst geschoben, statt zu feiern. _Drei!_ Ich werde mein Leben genießen, bevor es zu spät ist. Soll doch jemand anders diese dämliche Tür bewachen!“

Damit warf sie ihr Schwert zu Boden und stapfte wutschnaubend und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen davon.

Alistair blinzelte einmal. War das gerade wirklich passiert?

„Wie … habt Ihr das geschafft?“, fragte er ungläubig.

„Ich erkenne sexuelle Frustration auf drei Meilen Entfernung“, meinte Zevran beiläufig und stieß die nun unbewachte Tür auf. „Ein überaus nützliches Talent, das kann ich Euch versichern.“

Alistair verkniff sich eine Antwort und schob sich hinter dem Elfen durch die Tür. Dahinter befand sich eine Treppe, die nach unten führte. Offenbar hatte Zevran mit seiner Vermutung Recht gehabt, dass dies der Weg zu den Verliesen war.

Ab hier mussten sie vorsichtig sein. Alistair bezweifelte, dass selbst der Elf eine Ausrede finden konnte, warum zwei angebliche Boten mitten in der Nacht durch ein Gefängnis schlichen. Zevran schien der gleichen Meinung zu sein, denn er zog seine Dolche, die er bislang unter seinem Mantel verborgen hatte. Auch Alistair griff nach seinen Waffen.

Vorsichtig gingen sie die Treppe hinab und lauschten auf jedes Geräusch. Es war merklich kälter hier unten. Alistair versuchte sich einzureden, dass dies der einzige Grund für sein Zittern war.

Nach der Treppe folgten sie einem Korridor, der sich bald in eine Reihe von Gängen aufteilte.

„Wohin jetzt?“, fragte Alistair, doch statt einer Antwort zog Zevran ihn in den Schatten eines Ganges. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn im nächsten Moment bog eine Gruppe von Soldaten um die Ecke und schritt den Korridor entlang, in dem Alistair und Zevran eben noch gestanden hatten. Alistair hielt den Atem an, als die Männer an ihrem Versteck vorbeigingen, doch glücklicherweise blieben er und Zevran unentdeckt.

_Dem Erbauer sei Dank für die feinen Ohren der Elfen._

Das würde noch schwieriger werden, als Alistair befürchtet hatte. Warum schliefen diese Wachen nicht?

Als alles wieder ruhig war, kehrten Alistair und Zevran in den Korridor zurück. Nachdenklich betrachtete der Schurke die einzelnen Gänge.

„Ich kann nur erahnen, wie groß dieses Gefängnis ist, aber wenn man die Dimensionen der restlichen Festung bedenkt …“, murmelte er und hielt einen Moment inne, um zu grübeln. „Ich nehme mal an, die Zellen für die Hochsicherheitsgefangenen werden so tief unten sein wie nur irgend möglich.“

Diese Aussicht behagte Alistair gar nicht. „Also halten wir nach Treppen Ausschau, die weiter nach unten führen?“

„Es sei denn, Ihr habt einen besseren Vorschlag.“

Den hatte Alistair nicht, also war dies genau das, was sie taten.

Eine ganze Weile schlichen sie die Gänge entlang und immer wieder mussten sie sich vor Wachen verstecken. Bald hatte Alistair jegliche Orientierung verloren und er fragte sich, welche Aussichten bestanden, den Ausgang je wiederzufinden. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er schon, wie er und Zevran bis in alle Ewigkeit in diesen Gängen herumirrten.

Plötzlich hallte ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei durch die Kerker, bei dem sich Alistairs Magen zusammenzog.

_Zevran hatte Recht. Fort Drakon foltert wirklich seine Gefangenen!_

Instinktiv wandte er sich in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war, doch Zevran hielt ihn zurück.

„Das war nicht Alims Stimme.“

„Das weiß ich, aber wir müssen doch …“

„Hört zu“, zischte der Elf bedrohlich und presste Alistair gegen die nächstbeste Wand. „Wenn Ihr wirklich nobel sein und einen sinnlosen Versuch unternehmen wollt, sämtliche Gefangene in diesem Fort zu retten, dann tut dies an einem anderen Tag! Mich interessiert nur ein einziger Gefangener und wenn Ihr sein Leben mit irgendeiner törichten Heldentat aufs Spiel setzt, schwöre ich beim Erbauer, schneide ich Euch irgendwas ab – nach meiner Wahl! Haben wir uns verstanden?“

Kreidebleich nickte Alistair und gleich darauf ließ Zevran ihn frei.

„Gut“, schnaubte der Elf und ging weiter, während er einige antivanische Flüche ausstieß.

_Verdammt, und ich dachte, Alim wäre unheimlich, wenn er wütend ist._

Natürlich hatte Zevran Recht, aber es fiel Alistair schwer, nicht dem Verlangen nachzugeben und dieser armen gefolterten Seele – wer auch immer sie sein mochte – zu Hilfe zu eilen. Bald schon hörten sie weitere jammervolle Schreie und bei jedem einzelnen fuhr Alistair zusammen.

_Wieder nicht Alims Stimme. Das ist nicht Alims Stimme. Nicht Alims Stimme. Nicht …_

Beim Erbauer, dabei hoffte Alistair beinahe, dass einer dieser Schreie seinem Freund gehörte. Dann hätten sie wenigstens gewusst, in welche Richtung sie gehen mussten.

Es war das siebte oder achte Mal, dass sie einer Wache auswichen, als ihr Glück sie schließlich verließ. Diesmal duckten sie sich zwischen einigen großen Fässern mit Lampenöl. Es war ein gutes Versteck und sicherlich hätten die Soldaten ihre Anwesenheit niemals bemerkt, wären da nicht die beiden Mabari gewesen.

Bevor Alistair wusste, wie ihm geschah, schlugen die Hunde an und liefen zähnefletschend auf ihr Versteck zu. Fluchend hoben er und Zevran ihre Waffen und gingen zum Angriff über. Die beiden Hunde hatten sie schnell niedergestreckt, doch gleich darauf waren auch die fünf Soldaten heran.

Alistairs Sorge war nicht, ob sie die Männer besiegen konnten, sondern ob sie es schafften, ohne dass weitere alarmiert wurden. Er und Zevran entledigten sich so schnell, sie konnten, ihrer Gegner, doch der Kampfeslärm lockte bald weitere Soldaten an. Die beiden Gefährten liefen ein Stück zurück bis zu einem Raum mit einer schmalen Tür. Dieser Engpass erlaubte ihnen eine bessere Verteidigungsposition und so konnten sie sich einige Minuten lang erfolgreich ihrer Haut erwehren. Leicht war es dennoch nicht.

 _Ich habe ganz vergessen, wie es ist, ohne einen Magier an meiner Seite zu kämpfen_ , dachte Alistair und brach einem Gegner mit einem kräftigen Schlag seines Schildes das Genick. Was gäbe er jetzt nicht alles für einen von Alims Feuerzaubern.

Irgendwie jedoch schafften sie es tatsächlich, das Dutzend Soldaten zur Strecke zu bringen. Für einen Moment senken sie die Waffen und rangen um Atem.

„Wir … wir müssen uns beeilen“, keuchte Zevran und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Sobald jemand diese Leichen findet, haben wir die gesamte verdammte Festung auf dem Hals. Wir müssen …“

Plötzlich hielt der Elf inne und lauschte. Auch Alistair hörte es: Zögernde Schritte näherten sich ihnen. Es klang so, als gehörten sie nur zu einem einzigen Paar Stiefel. Gepanzerte Stiefel. Wie die der Soldaten. Und sie kamen genau auf den Raum zu, in dem sich Alistair und Zevran befanden.

Der Krieger machte sich bereit. Sie mussten diese Wache ausschalten, bevor sie begriff, was vor sich ging. Wenn sie davonlief, um den Rest der Garnison zu verständigen, würden sie sie in diesem Wirrwarr aus Gängen niemals einholen können.

Kaum hatte Alistair dies gedeacht, kam der Soldat angelaufen und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er die Leichen seiner Kameraden erblickte. Alistair sprang aus dem Schatten hervor und erhob das Schwert zum Schlag, doch ein lauter Schrei ließ ihn im letzten Moment innehalten.

„Wartet!“

Alistairs Schwert verharrte nur Zentimeter vor der Stirn des Soldaten in der Luft. Sein Gehirn brauchte einen Moment, um zu registrieren, dass der panische Ruf nicht nur aus Zevrans Mund gekommen war, sondern auch aus dem der Wache. Und noch einen weiteren Herzschlag dauerte es, bis Alistair klar wurde, dass er deren Stimme bestens kannte.

Scheppernd fiel das Schwert aus Alistairs Hand, während er zusah, wie sich die zitternden Finger der Wache an ihrem Helm zu schaffen machte. Gleich darauf kamen braune Haare und ein sehr vertrautes Paar spitzer Ohren zum Vorschein.

„Alim“, keuchte Alistair, halb erleichtert und halb entsetzt. Beinahe hätte er seinen Freund einen Kopf kürzer gemacht. Der Elf lächelte matt.

„Dachte ich mir doch, dass Ihr für den Ärger hier verantwortlich seid. Ihr wisst nicht zufällig, wo es nach draußen geht?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach, die Fort-Drakon-Rettungsmission. Einer meiner Lieblingsmomente im ganzen Spiel. 
> 
> Das Spiel lässt einem hier zwei Möglichkeiten: Man kann entweder seinen Wächter (in meinem Fall Alim) weiterspielen und alleine aus dem Gefängnis entkommen (indem man sich u. a. als Wache verkleidet) oder man spielt stattdessen zwei der Begleiter, die ins Fort einbrechen und den Wächter aus seiner Zelle holen. Ich habe entschieden, beides zu kombinieren, denn zwar wollte ich auf keinen Fall die Gelegenheit für eine gute, alte Rettungsmission ungenutzt lassen, aber ich konnte mir gleichzeitig nicht vorstellen, dass Alim die ganze Zeit tatenlos in seiner Zelle hocken bleibt und Däumchen dreht. Also treffen sie sich bei mir in der Mitte. ^^
> 
> Zu Zevrans Überredungskünsten bei den einzelnen Wachposten: Ich würde gerne behaupten, dass dieser herrliche Schwachsinn komplett aus meiner Feder stammt, aber tatsächlich geht der auf die Kappe der Dragon-Age-Autoren. Ich habe es höchstens noch ein bisschen auf die Spitze getrieben. :D Je nachdem, welche zwei Begleiter man für die Rettungsaktion auswählt, tischt man den Wachen jedes Mal eine andere bekloppte Story auf. Und ja, wenn man Zevran und Oghren zusammen hinschickt, behaupten sie tatsächlich, sie wären Zwillinge. Und Zirkusartisten.
> 
> Die Wachen in Fort Drakon sind wirklich nicht sehr helle.


	30. Fessel der Magie

Es war offensichtlich, dass Fort Drakon nicht allzu zimperlich mit Alim umgegangen war. Seine Lippe war blutig und sein Gesicht mit Blutergüssen übersät. Jemand musste es mit seinen Fäusten bearbeitet haben. Mehrfach. Und das waren nur die sichtbaren Verletzungen.

Am liebsten wäre Alistair seinem Freund sofort um den Hals gefallen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, welche weiteren Blessuren sich unter dessen Rüstung verbargen. Er wollte Alim nicht noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten, als dieser ohnehin schon verspüren musste.

Zevran schien ähnliche Bedenken zu haben. Vorsichtig trat der Schurke an den anderen Elfen heran und erlaubte diesem, sich an ihn zu lehnen. Erschöpft legte der Magier seinen Kopf auf Zevrans Schulter.

„Verletzungen?“, fragte der Schurke mit deutlicher Sorge in der Stimme und fuhr Alim sanft über das Haar. Dieser zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Blutergüsse, Prellungen, gebrochene Rippen, offene Wunden auf Brust und Rücken. Diese Wachen waren überaus gastfreundlich.“

„Was für offene Wunden?“, fragte Alistair beunruhigt und versuchte, in dem schummerigen Licht des Kerkers mehr von Alims Verletzungen zu erkennen. Sein einziger Trost war, dass sich keine Blutlache zu dessen Füßen bildete.

„Nichts Lebensbedrohliches“, versicherte Alim und verzog gleichzeitig schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Nur die üblichen Blessuren nach einer Auspeitschung.“

Plötzlich kam er ins Wanken und nur Zevrans Arm verhinderte, dass seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Ein leiser Schmerzensschrei entfuhr dem Magier. Alistair trat an die beiden Elfen heran und wollte Alim von der anderen Seite stützen, doch schnell wurde klar, dass dies nicht möglich war, ohne dessen Rippen weiter zu malträtieren.

„Ist schon gut“, presste Alim zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Ich kann gehen. Aber vielleicht hättet ihr die unendliche Güte, mir dieses Ding um den Hals abzunehmen.“

Erst jetzt entdeckte Alistair das Metallhalsband um Alims Kehle. Purpurne Runen waren darauf eingebrannt, die der Krieger nur allzu gut kannte. Er fluchte.

„Eine Magiefessel. So etwas benutzen Templer, um die Kräfte eines Magiers zu unterdrücken.“

„Und ich kann dir versicheren, sie funktioniert tadellos“, keuchte Alim. „Könnt ihr sie abnehmen? Ich habe das dringende Bedürfnis, einen Heilzauber zu weben.“

„Lass mich“, meinte Zevran und wühlte in seinen Taschen nach einem Dietrich, um sich an dem Schloss des Halsbands zu schaffen zu machen. Doch Alistair hielt ihn zurück.

„Wartet! Ich habe solche Fesseln während meiner Templerausbildung gesehen. Selbst wenn man sie entfernt, dauert es Stunden, bis sich die Manareserven des Magiers so weit erholt haben, dass er wieder zaubern kannn.“

„Ein Grund mehr, das Ding so schnell wie möglich abzunehmen“, meinte Zevran, aber Alistair schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr versteht nicht. Auch wenn sie nicht sofort wieder zaubern können, stellt die erneute Verbindung mit dem Nichts für die meisten Magier einen Schock dar. Fast alle verlieren das Bewusstsein. Und nichts für ungut, mein Freund“, sprach er an Alim gewandt, „aber in deinem Zustand würdest du uns umkippen, kaum dass Zevran das Schloss geöffnet hat.“

„Und wir kommen leichter hier raus, wenn ich mich aus eigener Kraft bewegen kann“, meinte der Magier verstehend und unterdrückte mühsam ein Stöhnen. „Also gut, dann lasst es dran, bis wir hier raus sind.“

Unsicher sah er zu seinen Gefährten. „Ihr … wisst doch, wie es hier rausgeht, nicht wahr?“ Das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme entging Alistair nicht.

Sanft drückte Zevran die Schulter des Magiers.

„Keine Sorge, mi Amor. Eine Krähe von Antiva verläuft sich nicht. Ich bringe uns hier raus.“

Alistair war mindestens ebenso erleichtert wie Alim, dies zu hören. Es wäre aber auch überaus peinlich, wenn ihre Rettungsaktion daran scheitern würde, dass sie den Ausgang nicht wiederfänden.

„Wie konntest du Loghain entkommen?“, konnte sich der Krieger nicht verkneifen zu fragen.

„Loghain ist gar nicht hier. Die Wachen meinten, er würde mich erst morgen früh befragen können, heute Nacht wäre er zu beschäftigt. Offenbar entsteht eine Menge Unruhe, wenn man den Arl von Denerim umbringt“, antwortete Alim und konnte sich trotz seiner Blessuren ein schwaches Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Wie auch immer, ich hielt es für keine gute Idee, auf Loghain zu warten. Als sie mich nach meiner Auspeitschung in meine Zelle brachten, konnte ich einer der Wachen den Schlüssel abnehmen und bin bei der ersten Gelegenheit weg.“

„Das sind wirklich die schlechtesten Wachen, die ich je gesehen habe“, erwiderte Zevran kopfschüttelnd.

„Aber sie sind zahlreich. Und über unseren Köpfen befindet sich eine ganze Garnison voll von ihnen. Wie kommen wir heil hier raus?“, wollte Alistair wissen.

„Folgt mir“, sprach der Schurke entschlossen und schlich den Gang zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Alim tat es ihm gleich und Alistair bildete das Schlusslicht. So hatten sie den Magier in ihrer Mitte, sollte es Ärger geben. Aber diesmal schien ihnen der Erbauer gewogen zu sein.

Zwar begegneten sie erneut einzelnen Patrouillen, doch diese hatten glücklicherweise keine Mabari dabei. So gelang es den dreien stets, sich vor den Wachen zu verstecken. Alistair war beeindruckt, wie Zevran sich in dem labyrinthartigen Verlies zurechtfand. Für ihn sah jeder Korridor gleich aus, aber der Elf zögerte nicht ein einziges Mal, wenn sie zwischen mehreren Wegen wählen mussten.

Doch bald musste Zevran das Tempo verlangsamen. Es war deutlich, dass Alim darum kämpfte, auf den Beinen zu bleiben, und mehr als einmal mussten sie anhalten, um den Magier verschnaufen zu lassen. Als er wieder einmal ins Wanken kam, griff Alistair nach dessen Schulter, um ihn zu stützen. Es beunruhigte ihn, wie warm sich der Elf anfühlte.

_Bitte lass das nur die Erschöpfung sein und keine Infektion._

Doch schließlich standen sie wieder am Fuß der Treppe, die aus dem Verlies herausführte. Und wie durch ein Wunder waren keine weiteren Soldaten in der Nähe. Aber das würde sich ändern, sobald sie wieder oben in der Garnison standen.

„Was jetzt? Ihr wisst, dass da oben alles voller Wachen ist. Die werden uns nicht mehr unbehelligt lassen, wenn wir mit einem ihrer Gefangenen da durchmarschieren.“

„Gut, dass ihr nicht in Gesellschaft eines Gefangenen seid, sondern eines Soldaten“, murmelte Alim und setzte sich wieder den Helm seiner Wachuniform auf. „Ein Soldat, der zwei trottelige Boten gefunden hat, die sich in den Kerkern verlaufen haben. Und der sie nun aus der Festung schmeißt.“

„Klingt nach einem Plan“, meinte Zevran. Besorgt musterte er den Magier. „Bist du sicher, dass du das durchziehen kannst?“

Alim atmete einmal tief durch und setzte eine steinerne Miene auf. „Es muss gehen. Aber wir sollten uns beeilen.“

Damit war es entschieden und ohne ein weiteres Wort stiegen sie die Treppe empor. Nur Alims schnellem Atem war anzumerken, welche Schmerzen ihm jede einzelne Stufe bereitete. Als sie oben angekommen waren, lehnte er sich für eine Minute an die Wand, bis er das Zittern in seinen Händen unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte. Dann nickte er Zevran zu, der mit einem letzten Blick auf den Magier die Tür öffnete.

Sie traten hindurch und befanden sich wieder in der Garnison. Mit ihren überdimensionalen Ballisten, Waffenständern und Dutzenden von Loghains Soldaten, die das Trio misstrauisch musterten.

Alim richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und versetzte Zevran einen ruppigen Stoß, der diesen einige Schritte in die Halle taumeln ließ.

„Schon gut, schon gut“, winselte der Schurke, „kein Grund, gleich grob zu werden. Wenn Ihr nicht wollt, dass sich die Leute in Eurer Festung verlaufen, solltet Ihr Schilder an Euren Türen anbringen!“

Wie ein geprügelter Hund humpelte Zevran Richtung Ausgang und jammerte dabei lautstark, dass er für diesen Job nicht gut genug bezahlt würde. Alim packte Alistair am Arm und zog ihn hinter dem Elfen her. Der Krieger ließ es wortlos geschehen und versuchte dabei, eine eingeschüchterte Miene aufzusetzen. Was ihm nicht schwer fiel.

Ihre Vorstellung schien überzeugend genug zu sein, denn schnell verflog das Misstrauen der Wachen und sie wandten sich wieder ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten zu. Dies war gut so, denn einige Meter vor dem Ausgang geriet Alim erneut ins Wanken. Anstatt Alistair am Arm zu zerren, stützte er sich plötzlich auf ihn und für einen Augenblick geriet ihre Bewegung ins Stocken. Doch dann richtete sich der Magier wieder auf und setzte stoisch seinen Weg fort.

Die Wachen am Tor – dieselben Intelligenzbestien wie bei ihrem Einlass – ließen das Trio ohne Probleme passieren. Sie wunderten sich nicht einmal, weshalb einer ihrer vermeintlichen Kameraden die beiden Boten nach draußen begleitete. Alistair fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie endlich wieder unter freiem Himmel standen, an dem sich gerade das erste Morgenrot abzeichnete.

So gelassen wie möglich entfernten sie sich von der Festung und bogen dann in eine Seitenstraße ab. Endlich waren sie außer Sicht und damit verflog auch das letzte bisschen Willenskraft, das Alim noch auf den Beinen hielt. Zevran bekam den Magier gerade noch rechtzeitig zu packen, ehe dieser zusammenbrach, und behutsam ließ er sich mit Alim im Arm zu Boden gleiten. Besorgt kniete sich Alistair neben die beiden Elfen und löste den Helm seines Freundes.

Alim war aschfahl und atmete flach. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen und er schien Mühe zu haben, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Das Zittern in seinen Gliedern war zurück.

„Alles ist gut. Du bist in Sicherheit, mi Amor. Ich hab dich. Wir sind draußen. Du bist in Sicherheit“, flüsterte Zevran wie eine Beschwörungsformel und wiegte Alim beruhigend im Arm. Dieser setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch plötzlich rollten seine Augen in den Hinterkopf und sein Körper erschlaffte. Alarmiert tastete Alistair nach dem Puls des Elfen und fand ihn sogleich. Er schlug schnell, aber regelmäßig. Erleichtert atmete Alistair auf.

Schritte näherten sich ihnen und als der Krieger den Kopf hob, erblickte er Leliana und die anderen, die rasch auf sie zukamen. Sie mussten beobachtet haben, wie die drei das Fort verlassen hatten.

Ohne zu zögern kniete sich Morrigan neben den bewusstlosen Magier, den Zevran immer noch im Arm hielt.

„Wie schlimm ist es?“, fragte sie und tastete vorsichtig Alims geschundenes Gesicht ab. Zevran erzählte ihr alles, was er über dessen Verletzungen wusste. Die Hexe runzelte die Stirn.

„Wir können ihn nicht heilen, solange er diese Magiefessel trägt. Und da er ohnehin schon außer Gefecht ist, erscheint mir der jetzige Moment so gut wie jeder andere, um sie ihm abzunehmen.“

Dagegen hatte niemand etwas einzuwenden. Leliana nahm Morrigans Platz ein und machte sich mit ihren Werkzeugen an dem Schloss des Halsbands zu schaffen. Die Runen leuchteten bedrohlich auf, doch dann war ein deutliches Klicken zu vernehmen und sie erloschen. Vorsichtig entfernte Leliana den metallenen Ring von Alims Hals und ließ ihn in ihre Tasche gleiten.

„Den sollten wir besser nicht hierlassen, wenn wir unsere Spuren verwischen wollen“, erklärte sie. Sie wandte sich an Morrigan. „Könnt Ihr ihn heilen?“

Die Hexe sah nachdenklich drein und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir das Wynne überlassen. Das übersteigt meine Fähigkeiten. Außerdem könnte es die Rückkehr seines eigenen Manas beeinträchtigen, wenn wir zu früh Magie auf ihn anwenden.“

„Dann lasst ihn uns so schnell wie möglich zurück zum Anwesen schaffen“, meinte Zevran und machte Anstalten, Alim auf den Arm zu nehmen. Doch Sten hielt ihn zurück.

„Lasst mich ihn tragen. Dann sind wir schneller.“

Zevran betrachtete den Qunari einen Moment. Offenbar behagte es ihm nicht, den Magier weiterzureichen, aber schließlich nickte er. Sten kniete sich hin und hob Alim mit überraschender Sanftheit auf. In den Armen des Hünen wirkte der Elf kaum größer als ein Kind.

Dann machten sie sich auf den schnellsten Weg zurück zu Arl Eamons Anwesen. 

Wynne verwies sie alle des Raums, kaum dass Sten Alim aufs Bett gelegt hatte. Nur Morrigan durfte bleiben und der Heilerin zur Hand gehen. Zevran und Alistair protestierten lautstark, doch Wynne blieb eisern.

„Ihr wärt mir nur im Weg. Wenn Ihr Euch nützlich machen wollt, bringt mir Schüsseln mit sauberem Wasser und frische Leinentücher.“

Damit setzte sie die beiden vor die Tür und widmete sich ihrem Patienten. Das Gewünschte war schnell aufgetrieben und schließlich blieb Zevran und Alistair nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten. Mal wieder. Der Elf ließ sich gegenüber der Tür zu Alims Zimmer nieder und blieb stur sitzen. Die Position erinnerte Alistair an Zevrans Wache vor den Tiefen Wegen.

Er selbst war zu aufgewühlt, um einfach nur rumzusitzen. Arl Eamon lud ihn ein, mit ihm und Königin Anora zu frühstücken, doch dies schlug Alistair aus. Er war sich sicher, keinen Bissen runter zu bekommen. Stattdessen tigerte er unruhig durch das Anwesen und fand sich schließlich in der Bibliothek wieder. Eine Weile streifte er von Regal zu Regal, strich über die ledernen Buchrücken und nahm den einen oder anderen Band heraus, ohne jedoch darin zu lesen. Gerade betrachtete er eine Abhandlung über die Geschichte Denerims, als er unerwartet von jemandem angesprochen wurde.

„Es erleichtert mich zu sehen, dass Ihr heil aus Fort Drakon zurückgekehrt seid. Und ich hoffe, auch Euer Freund wird sich bald erholen.“

Überrascht drehte sich Alistair zu der fremden Stimme um und sah sich einem älteren Mann mit dunklen Haaren gegenüber. Für einen Moment überlegte er, warum der Fremde ihm so bekannt vorkam, doch dann erinnerte er sich.

„Riordan? Seid Ihr das?“

Der Mann nickte lächelnd. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Ihr Euch an mich erinnert. Unsere Begegnung damals bei Eurem Beitritt war kurz.“

Alistair musterte den Grauen Wächter. Die Gefangenschaft bei Rendon Howe hatte ihm nicht gutgetan. Riordan wirkte ausgezehrt, dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen und seine Haut war blass.

„Geht es Euch gut? Seid Ihr verletzt?“, wollte er wissen, doch sein Gegenüber winkte ab.

„Es ging mir schon besser, aber auch schon erheblich schlechter. Eure Magierin war so freundlich, sich meiner Wunden anzunehmen, während wir auf Eure Rückkehr gewartet haben. Gönnt mir ein paar Tage Ruhe und ich bin wieder so kräftig wie vor meinem Besuch bei Howe.“

Alistair nickte und ließ es dabei bewenden. Neugierig musterte er den anderen Wächter.

„Weshalb seid Ihr hier in Ferelden?“

„Was glaubt Ihr? Alle Wächter in Thedas haben es gespürt, als sich der Erzdämon erhob. Und das ausgerechnet in Ferelden, wo unser Orden am schwächsten ist. Nach der Schlacht von Ostagar haben wir auf Nachricht von Duncan und unseren Brüdern und Schwestern gewartet, doch wir hörten kein Wort.“

„Ja, wir … Nur ich und Alim waren noch übrig und es dauerte mehrere Tage, bis wir in eine Siedlung kamen, von der aus wir eine Botschaft absetzen konnten“, erklärte Alistair betreten. „Ich habe einen Raben an die Feste von Weisshaupt geschickt, um den Ersten Wächter zu informieren, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob er ihn je erreicht hat.“

„Weisshaupt ist weit weg und Anderfels ist ein raues, schwer zugängliches Land. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Botenvogel in den unbarmherzigen Stürmen verloren geht.“

„Also hat das Hauptquartier Euch nicht berichtet, was in Ostagar geschehen ist?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Riordan kopfschüttelnd. „Davon erfuhren wir erst, als wir uns mit unseren Truppen nach Ferelden aufmachten, um selbst nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Stellt Euch unsere Überraschung vor, als wir nicht nur von Duncans Tod und dem unserer Brüder erfuhren, sondern auch davon, dass der neue Regent alle Grauen Wächter zu Staatsfeinden erklärt hat.“

„Wie stark sind Eure Truppen?“, wollte Alistair wissen.

„Wir haben zweihundert Wächter und zwei Dutzend Kavalleriedivisionen und sie alle warten an der Grenze auf ihren Einsatz. Jedoch“, sagte Riordan bedauernd, „solange sie in Ferelden nicht willkommen sind, werden sie in Orlais bleiben. Die Wächter werden sich nicht in Loghains Bürgerkrieg einmischen und gegen seine Männer aufreiben. Nicht, wenn jeder einzelne Wächter gebraucht wird, um gegen die Verderbnis vorzugehen.“

„Keine Sorge, wir arbeiten daran, Loghains Regentschaft zu beenden“, erwiderte Alistair grimmig.

„Davon hörte ich. Eamon hat mir von Euren Plänen für das Landthing berichtet. Ich hoffe sehr, dass alles so kommt, wie Ihr es wünscht. Das hoffe ich sogar sehr. Denn wird das Edikt gegen die Wächter nicht aufgehoben, werden wir dabei zusehen, wie Ferelden untergeht, und den Erzdämon in unserem eigenen Land bekämpfen.“

Das erschien Alistair kaltherzig, aber er verstand den Sinn hinter diesen Worten.

_Die orlaisianischen Wächter können Ferelden nicht helfen, wenn dieses keine Hilfe will._

Beim Erbauer, warum musste Politik so kompliziert sein? In den Legenden über die früheren Verderbnisse war nie die Rede davon, dass die Helden erst lang und breit über Staatsgrenzen diskutieren mussten!

„Ihr habt mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was Ihr hier tut“, erinnerte Alistair den anderen Wächter. Dieser nickte.

„Als unsere Truppen an der Grenze abgewiesen wurden, entschied unser Wächter-Kommandant, einen einzelnen Agenten nach Ferelden einzuschleusen, um die Geschehnisse zu untersuchen. Ich selbst bin hier geboren und aufgewachsen, also meldete ich mich freiwillig.“

„Und Ihr seid sofort nach Denerim gezogen?“

„Ja. Ich wollte die geheime Schatzkammer der fereldischen Wächter aufsuchen.“

„Die Schatzkammer?“, fragte Alistair überrascht. Duncan hatte einmal erwähnt, dass es in Denerim ein Versteck gäbe, wo die Wächter ihre wertvollsten Besitztümer lagerten. Doch Alistairs Mentor hatte nicht mehr die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihm zu verraten, wo genau sich dieses befand.

„Ein geheimer Raum in einem Lagerhaus im Marktviertel. Hauptsächlich befinden sich dort Waffen und Rüstungen, aber ich suchte nach etwas anderem: dem fereldischen Vorrat an Blut eines Erzdämons.“

Alistair nickte verstehend. Es war eines der am besten gehüteten Geheimnisse ihres Ordens, dass jede Niederlassung der Grauen Wächter einige Ampullen mit Erzdämonenblut verwahrte. Es war Teil des Beitrittsrituals, einen Tropfen des Bluts zu trinken und die Verderbnis des Erzdämons in sich aufzunehmen. Dies war die wahre Quelle ihrer Fähigkeiten.

„Und habt Ihr es gefunden? Ist das Blut in Sicherheit?“

„Leider nein“, antwortete Riordan und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Jemand war schneller als ich. Ich vermute, das Loghain den Vorrat konfisziert und vernichtet hat.“

„Also können wir keine neuen Wächter ernennen?“, fragte Alistair entäuscht.

„Nicht in nächster Zeit, fürchte ich. Dabei könnte Ferelden sie dringend brauchen.“

„Dann haben wir einen Grund mehr, Loghain zu stürzen. Sieht so aus, als wären die Grauen Wächter aus Orlais Fereldens einzige Hoffnung.“

„Seid nicht so bescheiden“, erwiderte Riordan und legte Alistair eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nach allem, was mir Arl Eamon erzählt habt, habt Ihr und Alim Bemerkenswertes geleistet und eine stattliche Armee ausgehoben. Dies ist keine geringe Leistung, mein Bruder.“

„Ich … ich hatte daran nur wenig Anteil“, stammelte Alistair verlegen. „Es war Alim, der die Bündnisse geschmiedet hat. Er ist mein Anführer.“

„Zum Anführer wird man erst, wenn man gute Männer hat, die einem folgen. Wenn Ihr König werdet, werdet Ihr das erkennen.“

„Ihr … Ihr wisst davon? Dass ich den Thron besteigen soll?“

„Natürlich. Ich sagte doch, Arl Eamon hat mir von Eurem Vorhaben erzählt. Ich gebe zu, zuerst war ich überrascht, denn wie Ihr sicherlich wisst, verzichtet ein Grauer Wächter von der Stunde seines Beitritts auf alle Titel und Herrschaftsansprüche. Sein Leben gehört fortan dem Kampf gegen die Dunkle Brut.“

„Ich weiß, ich …“

„Aber“, unterbrach Riordan Alistairs Einwand, „letztendlich dient Eure Thronbesteigung unserer Sache, also kann man Euch nicht vorwerfen, Ihr würdet Euch Eurer Pflicht entziehen. Und es liegt an Eurem Wächter-Kommandanten, über Eure Entscheidungen zu urteilen.“

„Nun, Ferelden … hat derzeit keinen Wächter-Kommandanten.“

„Und selbst wenn doch, bin ich sicher, Duncan wäre damit einverstanden, dass Ihr diesen Weg beschreitet. Und stolz“, erwiderte Riordan und drückte erneut Alistairs Schulter. Der Krieger spürte einen plötzlichen Kloß im Hals.

„Ihr kanntet ihn sehr gut, nicht wahr?“, fragte er beklommen. Der andere Wächter sah traurig drein und nickte.

„Er und ich haben gemeinsam den Beitritt vollzogen, vor vielen Jahren. Duncan hatte es am Anfang nicht leicht bei den Wächtern, müsst Ihr wissen. Er kam nach seiner rivainischen Mutter und seine dunkle Haut brachte ihm keine Freunde bei den Fereldenern ein. Obendrein war er von niederer Geburt und ein verurteilter Verbrecher.“

„Wirklich?“ Davon hatte Alistair nichts gewusst.

„Kommandantin Genevieve übte damals ihr Konskriptionsrecht aus und hat Duncan praktisch vom Schafott weg rekrutiert. Und nein“, sprach Riordan, bevor sein Gegenüber zu seiner nächsten Frage ansetzen konnte, „ich werde Euch nicht sagen, was er getan hatte. Es spielt keine Rolle, wer du warst oder wie deine Vergangenheit aussieht: Wer den Beitritt zu den Grauen Wächtern vollzieht, ist unser Bruder oder unsere Schwester. Und Duncan war einer unserer Besten.“

Alistair nickte. Darin war er sich mit Riordan einig.

„Vielleicht war es gerade Duncans bescheidene Herkunft, die ihn zu dem außergewöhnlichen Mann machte, der er war“, fuhr Riordan fort. „Jedenfalls habe ich nie einen anderen Wächter kennengelernt, der so pflichtbewusst und stark war wie er. Und so stur.“

Er lachte freudlos auf.

„Duncan begriff lange vor mir, wie schwer die Entscheidung ist, wenige zu opfern, um viele zu retten. Und dennoch wusste er, dass sie manchmal getroffen werden muss. Trotzdem war er immer für seine Rekruten da. Dies war die einzige Schwäche, die er sich zugestand.“

Damit drückte er ein letztes Mal Alistairs Schulter und wandte sich zum Gehen, um den Jüngeren mit seinen Gedanken allein zu lassen. Und es war allerhand, was in Alistairs Kopf vorging, doch schob er dies für einen Moment beiseite, um eine letzte drängende Frage zu stellen.

„Was werdet Ihr als Nächstes tun?“

Riordan hielt inne und drehte sich erneut zu Alistair um. „Ich werde bis zum Landthing hierbleiben und je nachdem, wie es ausgeht, eine Nachricht an meine Kameraden in Orlais schicken. Und dann werde ich mich nach Ostagar aufmachen. Vielleicht finde ich Spuren, die darauf hindeuten, wo der Erzdämon jetzt ist. Oder wo er hinwill.“

„Dann würde ich Euch gerne begleiten. Und ich bin sicher, Alim möchte das auch. Sobald … sobald er wieder genesen ist.“ Denn der Elf _würde_ wieder gesund werden!

Riordan nickte. „So sei es. Wenn das Landthing vorüber ist, brechen wir gemeinsam nach Ostagar auf. Ihr, ich und Alim.“

Damit verließ er die Bibliothek. Alistair verzog sich in die dunkelste Ecke und kämpfte gegen den Kloß in seiner Kehle an. Das Gespräch hatte eine unerwartete Wendung genommen und er hatte einigen Stoff zum Nachdenken erhalten. Lange saß Alistairr dort und sann darüber nach, wie wenig er über Duncans Leben gewusst hatte.

_Ein verurteilter Verbrecher. Das hätte ich nicht erwartet._

Und dennoch änderte diese neue Information nichts an Alistairs Meinung über Duncan. Er vertraute diesem Mann immer noch mehr als jedem anderen. Riordan hatte Recht. Es spielte keine Rolle, was für ein Mensch Duncan vor seinem Beitritt gewesen war.

Plötzlich erinnerte sich Alistair an die Worte, die Alim bei ihrem letzten Besuch in Redcliffe gesprochen hatte.

 _„Du hast gesehen, wozu ich fähig war. Nicht,_ was _ich war. Nenn mich naiv, aber ich glaube, es gibt wesentlich schlechtere Eigenschaften für einen König.“_

 _Oder für einen Wächter-Kommandanten_ , dachte Alistair lächelnd. Duncan hatte es nicht interessiert, dass sein jüngster Rekrut ein unerfahrener Magier war, der es sich mit den Templern verscherzt hatte. Und obendrein ein Elf, praktisch ein Bürger zweiter Klasse. Alles, was er gesehen hatte, waren beeindruckende Fähigkeiten und ein gutes Herz.

_Was hat Duncan wohl in mir gesehen?_

Alistair erinnerte sich an seine erste Begegnung mit dem Kommandanten. Duncan war im Kloster aufgetaucht, nur wenige Wochen, bevor Alistair seinen Templerschwur leisten sollte, und hatte den unglücklichen jungen Mann dort rausgeholt und ihm einen Platz bei den Grauen Wächtern angeboten. Alistair hatte nicht eine Sekunde gezögert und zugestimmt. Seit jenem Moment hatte er Duncans Güte und Weisheit verehrt.

Wehmütig lächelnd gab sich Alistair den Erinnerungen an seinen Freund hin, bis Wynne ihn schließlich fand. Das Eintreten der Magierin riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn erschrocken aufspringen, doch die alte Frau hob beruhigend die Hand.

„Keine Sorge, Alim geht es gut. Ich habe seine Wunden gereinigt und ihm etwas gegen die Schmerzen gegeben. Er schläft jetzt.“

Erleichtert sackten Alistairs Schultern nach unten. „Er wird wieder gesund?“

„Das wird er“, antwortete Wynne. „Die gebrochenen Rippen waren das größte Problem. Er hatte Glück, dass sie nicht seine Lunge durchbohrt haben. Und zwei der Wunden auf seinem Rücken haben sich entzündet, aber meine Kräuterumschläge sollten bald ihre Wirkung tun. Allerdings wird es noch eine Weile dauern, ehe wir seine Verletzungen mit Magie heilen können.“

„Was? Weshalb?“

„Wegen der Magiefessel, die ihm die Soldaten angelegt haben. Ihr habt sie ihm zwar abgenommen, aber es braucht seine Zeit, ehe sich Alims Mana wieder erholt hat. Noch dazu in seinem geschwächten Zustand. Dabei ist sein Mana für seine Genesung ebenso wichtig wie die Versorgung seiner Wunden. Wenn ich meine Kräfte zu früh auf ihn anwende, störe ich damit Alims eigenen Magiefluss und das würde ihm letztendlich mehr schaden als nützen.“

Alistair konnte nicht wirklich behaupten, dass er all dies verstand, aber er nickte.

„Wann glaubt Ihr, ist er wieder auf den Beinen?“

„Nun, ich kann frühestens heute Abend damit beginnen, seine Wunden zu heilen. Dies hängt davon ab, wie stark sein Körper bis dahin ist. Im Moment hat er leichtes Fieber, aber ich versichere Euch, dass ich es unter Kontrolle habe. Manchmal können Kräuter ebenso wirksam sein wie Magie, wisst Ihr?“

„Und nach seiner Heilung?“

„Kriegt er von mir mindestens zwei Tage Bettruhe verordnet! Das wird ihm nicht gefallen, aber wenn wir wollen, dass er bis zum Landthing wiederhergestellt ist, kann er die Pause gebrauchen. Zur Not lasse ich ihn von Shale und Boss bewachen“, meinte Wynne und lächelte. Alistair erwiderte es zögerlich.

„Wenn Ihr wollt, könnt Ihr zu ihm. Aber erwartet keine Konversation. Bei der Dosis Elfenwurzeln, die ich ihm verabreicht habe, würde ihn nicht mal der Erbauer selbst wecken können.“

Dankend verabschiedete sich Alistair von der Magierin und ging mit eiligen Schritten zu Alims Zimmer. Trotz Wynnes Worten öffnete er die Tür so behutsam wie möglich, um keinen unnötigen Lärm zu verursachen, und betrat langsam das Zimmer.

Alim lag auf dem einzigen Bett, mit Boss zu seinen Füßen, welcher aufmerksam über seinen Herren wachte. Bei Alistairs Eintreten blickte der Hund kurz auf, doch dann legte er seinen Kopf wieder auf Alims Bein. Eine Decke verbarg dessen Körper von der Hüfte abwärts, während sein gesamter Oberkörper in dicke Bandagen gewickelt war. Der Geruch von Elfenwurzeln und Dämmerlotus hing in der Luft.

Neben dem Bett saß Zevran auf einem Stuhl und bei seinem Anblick war Alistair froh, dass er den Raum leise betreten hatte. Der Schurke hatte Arme und Kopf auf Alims Matratze gebettet und schlummerte selig, während er die Hand des Magiers hielt.

 _Wahrscheinlich hat er kein Auge zugemacht, bevor wir in Fort Drakon eingestiegen sind_ , dachte Alistair und im gleichen Moment überkam ihn selbst die Müdigkeit. Beim Erbauer, was war das für eine Nacht gewesen! Und der Tag davor hatte auch allerhand Strapazen mit sich gehabt. War es wirklich weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden her, dass Loghain in Eamons Einganshalle marschiert war?

Alistair sah sich im Raum um und entdeckte in einer Ecke einen großen, plüschigen Sessel. Dieser musste genügen. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sich Alistair auf das weiche Polster nieder und merkte sofort, wie die Erschöpfung ihn übermannte. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf die schlafenden Elfen und den Hund und schloss dann die Augen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu der Sache mit der Magiefessel: Ehrlich gesagt bin ich mir nicht sicher ist, ob diese wirkliche Canon ist oder nur eine in vielen Fanfictions genutzte Trope. Jedenfalls habe ich schon in diversen Geschichten gelesen, wie irgendein Magier durch so ein Halsband vorübergehend schachmatt gesetzt wurde (meistens Dorian, mein absoluter Lieblingscharakter im gesamten DA-Universum). Einen direkten Beleg in den Spielen, dass diese Fesseln wirklich existieren, habe ich jetzt allerdings nicht gefunden. Wie auch immer, sie hat auch Eingang in meine Geschichte gefunden, denn ich brauchte eine logische Erklärung, warum Alim sich nicht einfach seinen Weg mit einem Feuerzauber aus dem Gefängnis gebahnt hat. :D
> 
> Ich bin böse. Und ich bereue nichts.


	31. Ein Zeichen der Zuneigung

Es war Alistairs Magen, der ihn weckte. Das Knurren in seinem Bauch erinnerte ihn daran, dass er seit dem gestrigen Abend nichts mehr gegessen hatte, und seinem Hunger nach zu urteilen, musste es wenigstens Mittag sein. Obwohl er als Grauer Wächter _immer_ Hunger hatte.

Schläfrig rieb er sich die Augen und sah zu Alim hinüber. Der Elf schlief friedlich und Boss lag immer noch wachsam am Fuße der Matratze. Es sah nicht so aus, als hätte sich einer der beiden in den letzten Stunden gerührt.

Was Alistair jedoch überraschte, war die Person, die auf dem Stuhl neben Alims Bett saß. Er hatte erwartet, dass Zevran sich nicht von seinem Platz bewegen würde, ehe der verwundete Magier wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Immerhin hatte der Schurke in dieser Hinsicht mehr als einmal seine überragende Sturheit unter Beweis gestellt. Doch an seiner Statt saß nun Leliana auf dem Stuhl. Alistar sah sich um. Von dem blonden Elfen war nichts zu sehen.

Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und streckte die Glieder. Sein Nacken protestierte nachträglich gegen die aufrechte Schlafposition und Alistair stöhnte auf. Leliana hob kurz den Blick von dem Buch, in dem sie las, sagte jedoch nichts.

Das Licht in dem Raum war trübe und nach einem Blick aus dem Fenster erkannte Alistair auch wieso. Dunkle Wolken waren über Denerim aufgezogen und hatten ihre Schleusen geöffnet. Es goss in Strömen. Alistar war froh, dass dieses scheußliche Wetter nicht schon in der Nacht aufgezogen war. Das hätte ihre Rettungsaktion gewiss noch ungemütlicher gemacht, als sie ohnehin gewesen war. Ganz besonders für Alim.

Er trat an das Bett heran und musterte seinen schlafenden Freund. Die Blutergüsse in seinem Gesicht hatten inzwischen grüne und blaue Verfärbungen angenommen. Alistair knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er sich vorstellte, wie der Elf zu diesen Verletzungen gekommen sein musste.

_Welche Wache auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist, ich hoffe, wir haben sie letzte Nacht erledigt._

„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte Alistair schließlich an Leliana gewandt. Die Bardin klappte ihr Buch zu.

„Unverändert. Er schläft friedlich. Wynne sagt, das ist ein gutes Zeichen. So kann sich sein Manafluss schneller regenerieren. Und seine eigenen Heilkräfte.“

Alistair war erleichtert, das zu hören. Abermals streckte er sich.

„Wie spät ist es?“

„Kurz nach der Mittagsstunde. Ihr habt fast vier Stunden geschlafen.“

Wie aufs Stichwort meldete sich erneut Alistairs Magen und er lachte verlegen. Leliana grinste.

„Arl Eamon hat die Köchin angewiesen, Euch etwas vom Mittagessen aufzuheben“, meinte sie und zwinkerte.

„Gesegnet sei er“, antwortete Alistair lachend. „Wenn Ihr mich entschuldigen würdet …“

Damit wandte er sich zum Gehen, doch Leliana hielt ihn zurück.

„Wartet!“

Überrascht sah Alistair zu der Bardin, die nachdenklich dreinsah.

„Ich … Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es wirklich nötig ist, aber … Ich glaube, Ihr solltet mit Zevran reden.“

„Mit Zevran?“, fragte Alistair verwundert. „Warum? Was ist los mit ihm? Und wo steckt er überhaupt?“

„Er ist draußen im Innenhof. Seit über einer Stunde.“

Alistair blickte aus dem Fenster zu dem strömenden Regen.

„Was macht er bei diesem Wetter da draußen?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber er wirkte … bedrückt? Besorgt? Ich bin nicht sicher. Über irgendetwas scheint er sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Also sollte jemand mit ihm reden.“

„Und mit ‚jemand‘ meint Ihr mich, richtig?“

Leliana sah ihn streng an. „Ihr seid sein engster Freund – abgesehen von Alim. Und wie Ihr sehen könnt, ist unser Anführer derzeit indisponiert.“

Beschämt rieb sich Alistair den Nacken.

„Ich … ja, Ihr habt Recht. Ich rede mit Zevran.“

„Gut“, meinte die Bardin zufrieden und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Alim verließ Alistair den Raum und begab sich ins Erdgeschoss. Einen Moment war er im Zwiespalt, wohin er sich wenden sollte: Richtung Innenhof oder Richtung Küche. Doch dann siegte sein Gewissen über seinen knurrenden Magen. Mit einem Seufzer stieß er die Tür in den Hof auf und blickte geradewegs in die Fluten, die vom Himmel stürzten.

_Kein normaler Mensch würde bei so einem Wetter den Fuß vor die Tür setzen._

Aber Alistair war kein normaler Mensch, zumindest nicht mit derartigen Freunden wie dem Elfen, der dort draußen an einen Baum lehnte und gedankenverloren in den Himmel starrte. Selbst auf die Entfernung hin konnte Alistair erkennen, dass Zevran vor Nässe triefte.

 _Verdammter Sturkopf!,_ fluchte Alistair innerlich und trat nach draußen. Binnen Sekunden war er völlig durchnässt und er hoffte, dass Zevran eine gute Erklärung für sein Verhalten hatte. Andernfalls durfte dieser Wynne erklären, wie Alistair zu seiner Lungenentzündung gekommen war.

Der Krieger beschleunigte seine Schritte, bis er den Baum in der Mitte des Hofes erreicht hatte. Die Krone bot nur wenig Schutz vor dem Regen, trug sie zu dieser Jahreszeit doch keinerlei Blätter. Alistair stellte sich vor Zevran hin und sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, doch der Elf würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Stattdessen starrte er weiterhin nach oben in die Wolken.

Alistair schnaubte. Offenbar wollte Zevran es ihm nicht leicht machen. Also auf zum direkten Angriff.

„Nun gut, anstatt im Warmen und Trockenen zu sitzen und an Alims Bettstatt zu wachen, habt Ihr Euch entschlossen, hier draußen zu stehen. _Im Regen_ möchte ich anmerken. Wollen wir erst eine halbe Stunde so tun, als wäre das irgendeine antivanische Gepflogenheit, oder wollt Ihr mir gleich erzählen, was los ist?“

Eines musste man Zevran lassen: Er besaß ein bemerkenswertes Talent darin, andere zu ignorieren. Aber der Elf war nicht der Einzige, der dickköpfig sein konnte.

„Ihr werdet mich nicht eher los, bis Ihr mir sagt, was Euch beschäftigt“, meinte Alistair und verschränkte trotzig die Arme. „Ich meine, ich verstehe, dass Ihr nach dem gestrigen Tag aufgewühlt seid. Es war für uns alle aufreibend: Erst der Besuch von Loghain, dann die Rettung von Anora und der Schock, als wir von Alims Gefangennahme hörten. Ganz zu schweigen von unserem Einbruch in Fort Drakon und Alims Rettung. Beim Erbauer, ich dachte mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Mal, wir würden es nicht schaffen. Oder noch schlimmer: dass wir zu spät kämen.“

Bei diesem Gedanken schauderte er und verdrängte ihn so schnell wie möglich aus seinem Kopf.

„Aber wisst Ihr was? Wir haben es geschafft. Alim ist in Sicherheit. Und ja, er ist etwas angeschlagen, aber Wynne sagt, er wird bald wieder auf den Beinen sein. Ich hätte gedacht, Ihr wärt erleichtert darüber. Stattdessen steht Ihr hier im Regen und schmollt.“

Zevran seufzte schwer und ließ sich schließlich doch dazu herab, Alistair anzusehen. Seinen Blick konnte der Krieger jedoch nicht deuten.

„Habt Ihr schon einmal einen Mann sterben sehen, dessen Lunge durchbohrt wurde?“, fragte der Elf unvermittelt und Alistair zuckte überrascht zusammen. Mit einer solchen Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Oder der dem Wundbrand erlegen ist? Oder dessen Kopf so schwer verletzt war, dass er einschlief und einfach nicht mehr aufwachte?“

„Ist es das, was Euch Sorge bereitet? Ich sagte doch, Wynne ist sich sicher, dass Alim …“

„Und wie viel hätte gefehlt, dass es anders ausgegangen wäre?“, zischte Zevran plötzlich. „Was, wenn wir Alim nicht rechtzeitig gefunden hätten? Was, wenn Loghain dort gewesen wäre? Glaubt Ihr, er hätte es nur bei ein paar Peitschenhieben oder Schlägen belassen? Habt Ihr auch nur die leiseste Vorstellung davon, wozu ein ausgebildeter Folterknecht fähig ist? Könnt Ihr Euch vorstellen, wie Alim …“

An dieser Stelle brach Zevran ab und drehte sich weg, doch Alistair hatte das verräterische Glitzern in seinen Augen gesehen. Und endlich verstand er.

„Ihr habt Angst“, sprach er leise. „Angst, Alim zu verlieren.“

Der Elf schnaubte.

„Verrückt, oder?“, fragte Zevran. „Wir sind ständig umgeben von Gewalt und Tod. Herrje, mein ganzes Leben besteht daraus. Bei jedem Kameraden, jedem Freund, an dessen Seite ich je kämpfte, wusste ich immer, wie groß die Gefahr ist, ihn zu verlieren. In meinem Beruf lernt Ihr sehr früh, dies zu akzeptieren.“

Er blickte zu Alistair, welcher die Verwirrung in den Augen des Elfen las.

„Also warum? Warum fühlt sich allein der Gedanke, dass Alim sterben könnte, an, als würde mir jemand ein Messer in die Brust stoßen?“

„Weil Ihr ihn liebt“, antwortete Alistair, ohne zu zögern, und wusste, dass er niemals wahrere Worte gesprochen hatte.

Für einen Moment erwiderte Zevran nichts, sondern starrte nur nachdenklich auf den Boden. Als er zu sprechen anfing, war seine Stimme leise und zaghaft.

„Ich … dachte wirklich nicht, dass ich dazu in der Lage wäre. Ein Meuchelmörder muss lernen, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, wisst Ihr? Sie bedeuten Gefahr. Er nimmt sich sein Vergnügen, wo immer sich Gelegenheit bietet. Mehr zu verlangen, wäre unverantwortlich – und töricht.“

Er hob den Kopf und sah kurz zu Alistair, wandte den Blick jedoch gleich wieder ab.

„Ich dachte lange Zeit, zwischen mir und Alim wäre es genauso. Ein bisschen Spaß und Ablenkung von all den Kämpfen und den Mühen. Doch dann …“

„Dann habt Ihr erkannt, dass Ihr ihn liebt?“, fragte Alistair nach. Zevran zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Woran erkennt man das?“ Es lag kein Spott in der Frage, sondern aufrichtige Verwirrung. „Ich wuchs auf unter Leuten, die ein Trugbild der Liebe verkauften. Und dann lernte ich, ein kaltes Herz zu entwickeln, um töten zu können. Alles, was mir je beigebracht wurde, sagt, dass meine Gefühle … falsch sind.“

„Wenn Ihr das wirklich glaubt, warum habt Ihr Eure Beziehung mit Alim dann nicht beendet?“

„Ich … habe darüber nachgedacht“, gestand Zevran. „Und wann immer ich diesen Gedanken durchspielte, verspürte ich nur noch größere Angst. Und Traurigkeit. Das … das ist nicht das, was ich will.“

„Was wollt Ihr dann?“

Zevran biss sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte den Kopf. Offenbar war er nicht bereit, diese Frage zu beantworten. Gut, dann würde Alistair es für ihn tun.

„Nun, ich sage Euch, wie ich die Dinge sehe. Ihr seid keine Krähe von Antiva mehr. Ihr seid frei. Es ist nicht mehr nötig, Euer Herz zu verschließen. Ihr könnt lieben, wen immer Ihr wollt. Und Ihr _liebt_ Alim, Zevran. Ihr seid der Einzige, der das nicht sieht. Und nur um jeden idiotischen Zweifel auszuräumen, der in Eurem verworrenen Krähenhirn rumschwirrt: Alim liebt Euch auch.“ Bei diesen Worten sah Alistair die Hoffnung auf Zevrans Gesicht aufflacken. Vielleicht konnte er diesem Sturkopf von einem Elfen doch noch Vernunft beibringen. „Er liebt Euch und Ihr liebt ihn. Und das, was Ihr wollt, ist eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihm. Auch wenn diese ungewiss sein mag.“

Nachdenklich runzelte Zevran die Stirn und griff dann zögerlich in eine Tasche an seinem Gürtel. Er holte etwas daraus hervor und öffnete die Faust. Auf seiner Handfläche lag ein einzelner juwelenbesetzter Ohrring. Augenblicklich erinnerte sich Alistair an das Gespräch in Orzammar, als der Elf mit einem glitzerden Gegenstand in den Händen gespielt hatte. Offenbar war das Geheimnis um diesen nun gelöst.

„Ein Ohrring?“, fragte er verwundert. Zevran nickte.

„Ich habe ihn von meinem allerersten Auftrag bei den Krähen. Er gehörte meinem ersten Opfer. Ich fand den Ohrring sehr schön und nahm ihn als Andenken mit. Er erinnerte mich immer an mein Können und meine Geschicklichkeit als Meuchelmörder. Und es war aufregend, etwas Derartiges zu besitzen, obwohl die Gilde persönliche Habe verbietet“, ergänzte Zevran und lächelte. „Als Alim Taliesen für mich tötete und mich von den Krähen befreite, wollte ich ihm den Ohrring geben … Als Dank, wisst Ihr? Zumindest redete ich mir das ein.“

„Warum habt Ihr es nicht getan?“

„Weil Alim ihn nicht wollte. Er sah mich einfach nur an mit diesem Blick, als würde er mehr über mich wissen als ich selbst. Und dann sagte er mir, dass er den Ohrring nicht annehmen würde. Nicht, wenn er nicht … auch etwas bedeuten würde. Als ein Zeichen der Zuneigung.“

Alistair lächelte. Das klang ganz nach dem Magier.

„Er wollte Euch dazu bringen, Euch seine Liebe zu gestehen“, erriet er und Zevran schnaubte.

„Und ich dachte, ich wäre der manipulative Mistkerl in dieser Beziehung.“ Der Elf lachte freudlos auf. „Wie auch immer, ich war beleidigt und behielt den Ohrring. Ich legte mir die Worte für unser nächstes Gespräch zurecht. Ich wollte Alim sagen, dass ich nicht an Liebesbekundungen glaube, und dann …“

„Dann?“, hakte Alistair nach, als Zevran nicht weitersprach.

„Dann lässt sich dieser vermaledeite Magier gefangen nehmen, stürzt mich in eine existenzielle Krise und macht mir klar, dass ich nicht auch nur einen weiteren Tag ohne ihn verbringen will, weil ich diesen sturen, rücksichtslosen, wunderbaren Idioten mehr liebe als alles andere auf der Welt!“, schrie der Elf in einem einzigen Wortschwall heraus. Dann atmete er erschöpft aus.

„Und hier stehen wir nun.“

Alistair schnaubte. „Zevran?“

„Ja?“

„Ihr seid ein Idiot.“

Der Elf sah ihn überrascht an, doch dann machte sich ein Lächeln auf dessen Gesicht breit. „Ja, das bin ich wohl, nicht wahr?“

Und dann lachte Zevran, lachte, bis ihm die Tränen kamen und er nach Luft schnappen musste. Alistair grinste und klopfte dem Elfen kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken.

„Sehr gut. Nun, da wir das geklärt hätten: Was haltet Ihr davon, diese Unterhaltung im Trockenen fortzuführen? Vorzugsweise beim Essen. Oder ist Eure existenzielle Krise noch nicht überwunden?“

„Nein, nein, Amigo, keine Sorge“, meinte Zevran, der immer noch kicherte. „Ihr habt ein bemerkenswertes Talent dafür, die Dinge ins rechte Licht zu rücken. Und wir sollten wirklich reingehen. Ihr Fereldener riecht im Regen alle nach nassem Hund.“

Für diese Bemerkung führte Alistair einen halbherzigen Schlag gegen die Schulter des Elfen, doch dieser wich geschickt aus. „Und wie ich sehe, rostet Ihr auch noch. Nein, das kann ich wahrlich nicht verantworten.“

Damit verließen sie den Hof und begaben sich wieder ins Haus. Alistair rieb sich die kalten Hände.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es Euch geht, aber ich habe eine Verabredung mit einem warmen Feuer und einer heißen Mahlzeit. Wollt Ihr mir Gesellschaft leisten?“

Zevran dachte einen Moment über das Angebot nach, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich gehe zurück auf Alims Zimmer. Ich möchte bei ihm sein, wenn er aufwacht“, meinte er lächelnd. „Und ich muss ihm noch etwas geben.“

Bei diesen Worten hielt er den Ohrring empor. Alistair hob eine Augenbraue.

„Und Ihr seid sicher, dass er ihn diesmal annehmen wird?“

„Nun, seine Bedingung war, dass es eine Geste meiner Zuneigung ist, nicht wahr? Und dank Euch bin ich nun bereit dafür.“

„Nur ‚Zuneigung‘?“, fragte Alistair grinsend. In gespielter Verzweiflung warf Zevran die Hände in die Höhe.

„Na schön! Ich werde ihm meine unsterbliche Liebe gestehen, ewige Treue schwören und um seine Hand anhalten, während Leliana uns auf der Laute begleitet und Sten Blütenblätter über unsere Köpfe streut! Dann kaufe ich uns eine Strandvilla in Antiva, wo wir uns zur Ruhe setzen werden, sobald diese kleine Angelegenheit mit der Dunklen Brut aus der Welt geschafft ist! Seid Ihr jetzt zufrieden?“

„Das bin ich“, erwiderte Alistair und lachte. Dann zog er aus einem Impuls heraus Zevran an sich und drückte ihn so fest, dass diesem die Luft wegblieb. Dann ließ er den taumelnden Elfen wieder frei. „Alim ist mein bester Freund. Und er liebt Euch noch mehr als Leliana diese verdammte Nug. Wehe, Ihr versaut es!“

Damit ließ er Zevran stehen und begab sich endlich in Richtung Küche. Zufrieden lächelte er vor sich hin.

_Diese Mahlzeit habe ich mir diesmal mehr als verdient._

Es war später Nachmittag, als Alim das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, und innerhalb von Minuten füllte sich sein Raum mit Besuchern, die sich alle nach seinem Wohlbefinden erkundigen wollten. Schließlich sprach Wynne ein Machtwort und schmiss jeden außer Zevran und Alistair ohne Widerrede aus dem Zimmer. Boss durfte seinen Stammplatz am Fußende des Bettes behalten.

Alim dankte der Heilerin lächelnd und setzte sich mit Zevrans Hilfe auf, der wieder dazu übergegangen war, die Hand des Magiers zu halten. Alistair war erleichtert zu sehen, dass sein Freund schon wesentlich kräftiger wirkte als in den frühen Morgenstunden. Er reichte ihm einen Becher mit Wasser, den der Elf begierig leerte.

„Fürs Protokoll“, keuchte Alim, während er versuchte, die bequemste Position für seine Rippen zu finden, „zu kapitulieren und mich gefangen nehmen zu lassen, war keine meiner besten Ideen.“

„Was Ihr nicht sagt“, murmelte Wynne trocken und tastete vorsichtig den Brustkorb ihres Patienten ab. „Euer Manafluss ist fast wiederhergestellt. Schneller, als ich erwartet hatte, ich bin beeindruckt. Ist das eine weitere Fähigkeit der Grauen Wächter?“

Alim zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern – und bereute es sofort, als die Bewegung ihm seine Verletzungen ins Gedächtnis rief. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sah er Alistair an, doch der wusste auch keine Antwort.

„Ich habe nie danach gefragt, wie sich die Veränderungen nach dem Beitritt auf Magier auswirken. Vielleicht weiß Riordan mehr darüber.“

Bei dem Namen horchte Alim auf. „Riordan? Ist er hier?“

„Ja. Er kam heute Nacht hier an, während wir deinen Hintern gerettet haben.“

„Ihr habt meinen Dank“, erwiderte der Elf grinsend.

In diesem Moment beendete Wynne ihre Untersuchung.

„Ihr seid wieder kräftig genug, dass ich Eure oberflächlichen Wunden heilen kann. Die Prellungen und die Peitschenstriemen. Eure Rippen werden noch einige Stunden warten müssen. Je tiefer meine Magie in Eurem Körper wirkt, umso stärker stört sie Eure eigenen Manareserven.“

„Ich nehme, was ich kriegen kann“, antwortete Alim und sogleich begann Wynne, die Bandagen um seinen Oberkörper zu lösen. Zum ersten Mal sah Alistair die Wunden, die sein Freund durch die Auspeitschung erhalten hatte, und erneut hoffte er, dass die Verantwortlichen in der vergangenen Nacht durch sein Schwert gefallen waren.

Dann wob die alte Magierin ihre Heilmagie und fügte langsam das Fleisch und die Haut wieder zusammen. Offenbar war das für Alim keine angenehme Prozedur, denn bald ging sein Atem flach und Schweiß perlte ihm von der Stirn. Zevran erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, sodass Alim sich an ihn lehnen konnte. Dankbar kam der Magier dem nach und schloss erschöpft die Augen, während er die Zähne zusammenbiss. Die Hände der beiden Elfen waren immer noch ineinander verschränkt.

Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, bis Wynne endlich ihren Zauber beendet hatte und zufrieden vom Bett wegtrat. Alim hatte inzwischen sichtlich Mühe, die Augen offen zu halten. Aber gleichzeitig wirkte er erleichtert. Mit den Wunden war auch ein Großteil der Schmerzen verschwunden.

„Ich fürchte, Ihr werdet einige Narben zurückbehalten“, meinte Wynne bedauernd. „Hätten wir Euch sofort behandeln können, wäre eine vollständige Heilung möglich gewesen. Aber so …“

„Ist schon gut“, murmelte Alim matt. „Mit ein paar Narben kann ich leben.“

„Natürlich kannst du das, Amor“, meinte Zevran und küsste Alims Hand. „Narben haben etwas Verwegenes. Und ich persönlich finde sie sehr anziehend.“ Dabei zwinkerte er, was Alim ein Lächeln entlockte.

„Eine Sorge weniger“, erwiderte der Magier trocken. „Jetzt müsst Ihr nur noch meine Rippen wieder hinkriegen.“

„Gebt Eurem Körper noch ein paar Stunden Ruhe. Und dann werdet Ihr zwei Tage das Bett hüten“, erwiderte Wynne. Diese Nachricht kam bei Alim genauso gut an, wie Alistair erwartet hatte.

„Zwei Tage? Aber wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass ich mich so lange ausruhe!“

„Eigentlich können wir es doch“, beruhigte Alistair den Elfen. „Wir haben noch neun Tage bis zum Landthing. Wir haben Anora auf unserer Seite und obendrein hast du Vaughan Kendell und den Sohn von Bann Sighard gerettet. Arl Eamon wird zu beiden morgen Kontakt aufnehmen und sich ihrer Unterstützung versichern. Und es besteht immer noch Hoffnung, dass seine Ritter Fergus Cousland finden und rechtzeitig hierherbringen. Die Waagschale neigt sich langsam, aber sicher zu unseren Gunsten. Überlass Eamon die Verhandlungen und ruh dich aus.“

Geschlagen ließ sich Alim in die Kissen sinken.

„Na gut. Zwei Tage. Aber dann brauch ich eine neue Robe und einen Stab. Es sei denn, Ihr wollt bei Fort Drakon anklopfen und die Soldaten bitten, mir mein Eigentum zurückzugeben.“

„Ich bin sicher, wir finden etwas Passendes für dich“, meinte Alistair. „Wir könnten schauen, was sich in der Schatzkammer der Grauen Wächter finden lässt.“

„Schatzkammer?“, fragte Alim schläfrig, doch der Krieger winkte ab.

„Das erzähl ich dir später, mein Freund. Wenn du in der Lage bist, die Augen offen zu halten.“

Ohne Protest ließ sich der Magier von Zevran wieder in eine liegende Position bringen und schlief sofort ein. Wynne wandte sich an den Schurken.

„Weckt mich, wenn er das nächste Mal aufwacht, damit ich mich um seine Rippen kümmern kann. Egal, wie spät es ist.“

Damit verabschiedete sie sich und verließ den Raum. Alistair begegnete Zevrans Blick und nickte bedeutungsschwanger zu Alim.

„Viel Erfolg“, meinte er grinsend. „Und sagt ihm, dass ich darauf bestehe, sein Trauzeuge zu sein.“

Er hörte Zevrans Lachen, als er aus dem Zimmer trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Dann begab sich Alistair auf die Suche nach Arl Eamon. Ihm war gerade eine Idee gekommen.

Es war erst am nächsten Morgen, als Alistair Alim das Frühstück brachte, dass er seinen Freund wiedersah. Kräftig, ausgeruht, mit wieder intakten Rippen und bester Laune. Dies war entweder auf seine wiederhergestellte Gesundheit zurückzuführen oder auf den funkelnden Ohrring, den er für jedermann sichtbar im linken Ohr trug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alistair, wenn das mit dem Königsein nichts wird, könntest du eine Karriere als Paartherapeut einschlagen.
> 
> So, das ist nun meine Version der Ohrring-Szene. Sie stellt praktisch den Höhepunkt der Zevran-Romanze im Spiel da, wenn dieser Sturkopf endlich offen zugibt, was er für den Wächter empfindet. Ich bin nicht der größte Fan dieser Szene, weil ich sie etwas kitschig finde, aber manchmal muss auch das mal sein. Und wer bin ich, dass ich mit dem Canon streite?
> 
> Fans diskutieren bis heute, ob Zevrans Schenkung des Ohrrings wirklich einem Antrag gleichkommt. Es wird auch nie gesagt, ob Zevran und der Wächter irgendwann einmal heiraten – bin grad unsicher, in welchen Ländern Thedas‘ überhaupt eine gleichgeschlechtliche Ehe möglich ist. In Orlais definitiv ja und in Tevinter definitiv nein. Aber in den anderen Nationen? In Ferelden? Keinen Schimmer. 
> 
> Deswegen lasse ich es offen, ob die beiden nun verlobt sind oder nicht. :D


	32. Verliebt, verlobt, verbündet

Fragte man Außenstehende, wofür Ferelden bekannt war, konnte man sicher sein, stets wenigstens eine von drei Antworten zu erhalten: riesige Hunde, schlechtes Wetter und miserables Bier.

Alistair hatte zumindest Letzteres immer für eine unfaire Übertreibung gehalten. Kein Gebräu konnte dermaßen grausig sein, dass sein schlechter Geschmack zum nationalen Kulturgut erklärt wurde, oder? Zumindest hatte er noch vor einer Stunde so gedacht, bevor ihm die Schankmaid einen großen Humpen auf den Tisch geknallt hatte, dessen Geruch Alistair Tränen in die Augen trieb.

_Na gut, vielleicht ist unser Bier wirklich so schlecht wie sein Ruf._

Er hatte noch nicht einen Schluck genommen und hoffte, sein Tischpartner, der ihm den Krug spendiert hatte, würde es nicht merken. Zum Glück war Arl Bryland mehr damit beschäftigt von den Schlachten in Südhang zu berichten, die er gegen die Dunkle Brut gefochten hatte, als Alistairs Alkoholkonsum Beachtung zu schenken.

Es war bedrückend, was Bryland erzählte, und es wurde nicht besser, als Gallagher Wulff, der Arl von Westhügel, ähnliche Berichte vortrug. Mit Grabesstimme schilderte der alte Mann, wie zwei seiner Söhne bei der Verteidigung der Siedlungen ums Leben gekommen waren. Betreten starrte Alistair auf seine Hände und sprach dem Arl sein Beileid aus. Wulff jedoch winkte ungehalten ab.

„Spart Euch die Phrasendrescherei, davon wird keiner von beiden wieder lebendig! Schwört mir nur, dass Ihr unser Land von diesen Scheusalen befreien werdet! Schwört mir, dass meine Söhne nicht umsonst gestorben sind!“, polterte er.

„Ich schwöre, dass ich und meine Kameraden alles in unserer Macht Stehende tun werden, um diese Verderbnis zu beenden“, sprach Alistair mit fester Stimme. „Aber dies kann uns nur gelingen, wenn Ferelden vereint ist.“

Eindringlich sah er seine Tischkameraden an. Arl Bryland und Arl Wulff nickten schließlich, doch es war Alfstanna Eremon, die Vierte in ihrem Bunde, die das Wort ergriff.

„Ihr könnt Euch meiner Unterstützung sicher sein. Das Bannorn vom Wachen Meer wird im Landthing an Eurer Seite stehen.“

„Ich danke Euch, Bann Alfstanna.“

„Gleiches gilt für das Arltum von Westhügel“, meinte Wulff. „Es wird Zeit, dass jemand diesen Emporkömmling Loghain vom Thron prügelt.“

„Das werden wir, Arl Wulff.“

Arl Bryland sah einen Moment nachdenklich drein, ehe er seinen Teil sprach. „Auch ich werde Euch unterstützen. Auch wenn nicht mehr viel von meinem Arltum übriggeblieben ist“, erwiderte er mit grimmiger Stimme. „Ich schulde es Euch allein schon deswegen, weil Ihr diese Ratte Howe getötet habt.“

Alistair verkniff es sich, darauf hinzuweisen, dass nicht er selbst Howe auf dem Gewissen hatte – sondern ein gewisser Elfenmagier, der in diesem Moment faul im Bett lag, während er selbst hier in dieser stickigen Taverne saß und Verhandlungen mit den Adeligen Fereldens führte.

„Ich gebe zu, ich hatte eine andere Reaktion erwartet“, sprach Alistair zu Bryland. „War Rendon Howe nicht Euer Schwager?“

Der Arl schnaubte. „Ich habe nie verstanden, warum meine Schwester sich auf Rendon einließ. Er hat ihr nicht einen Funken Liebe entgegengebracht. Ihm ging es einzig und allein um ihren guten Namen und ihre Mitgift. Aber Eliane wollte das nicht sehen.“ Bryland seufzte. „Der Erbauer segne ihr gutes Herz.“

„Ihr werdet nicht viele finden, die Rendon Howe auch nur eine Träne nachweinen“, meinte Bann Alfstanna zu Alistair. „Der Mann war korrupt, verschlagen und grausam. Denerim ist besser dran ohne ihn.“

„Allerdings gefällt mir die Vorstellung nicht, an seiner Stelle Vaughan Kendell einzusetzen“, warf Arl Wulff ein. „Es mag sein, dass er der rechtmäßige Arl von Denerim ist, aber wenn Ihr mich fragt, ist er kein Stück besser geeignet als Howe.“

„Wenn wir seinen Anspruch nicht anerkennen, verlieren wir eine Menge Rückhalt bei den übrigen Adeligen“, meinte Alistair stirnrunzelnd. „Vielen ist die Blutlinie immer noch mehr Wert als die Fähigkeiten einer Person.“

„Darüber solltet Ihr dankbar sein“, erwiderte Wulff. „Das ist der einzige Grund, warum sie Euch nicht aus dem Palast jagen werden, wenn Ihr Euren Thronanspruch verkündet.“

„Nun, genau um das zu verhindern, sitzen wir hier und reden miteinander.“

„Was mich betrifft, so habe ich meinen Teil gesagt“, sprach der alte Mann und erhob sich. „Sagt Arl Eamon, dass ich Euch beim Landthing unterstützen werde. Und dann ziehen wir gemeinsam in die Schlacht und vernichten die Dunkle Brut.“ Er streckte seine Hand aus.

„Das werden wir, Arl Wulff“, erwiderte Alistair und schlug ein. Auch Arl Bryland und Bann Alfstanna erhoben sich und besiegelten ihren Pakt mit Alistair mit einem Handschlag. Dann verließen die drei Adeligen gemeinsam die Taverne.

Alistair sank auf seinem Stuhl zusammen.

_Geschafft!_

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Diplomatie so anstrengend sein konnte? Aber immerhin, alles war so gelaufen, wie Eamon es vorausgesagt hatte, und nun hatten sie drei weitere Verbündete auf ihrer Seite. Von einem Tisch in der Ecke des Schankraums erhoben sich ein Zwerg und ein Qunari und traten an Alistair heran.

„Wenn ich Eure Händeschüttelei richtig deute, haben die drei angebissen“, meine Oghren und griff, ohne zu fragen, nach dem Bierkrug, der immer noch unangetastet vor Alistair stand.

Der Krieger nickte erschöpft. „Ja, sie werden uns unterstützen. Ebenso Bann Sighard vom Drachengipfel. Er ist uns sehr verbunden, dass Alim seinen Sohn aus Howes Kerker befreit hat. Und er will auch Bann Reginalda vom Weißfluss überzeugen, sich unserer Sache anzuschließen.“

„Klingt, als hattet Ihr einen interessanten Vormittag“, meinte Oghren und hob den Humpen an seine Lippen. Er leerte ihn in wenigen Zügen und stieß einen lauten Rülpser aus. „Sicherlich interessanter als meiner. Dieser Qunari ist wirklich der langweiligste Gesprächspartner, den man sich vorstellen kann.“

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn Euch meine Auswahl an Gesprächsthemen nicht zusagt“, erwiderte Sten ungerührt. „Und ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, Eure impertinenten Fragen zu beantworten.“

„Hey, alles, was ich wissen wollte, war, ob die Frauen in Eurem Volk auch so riesig sind wie Ihr! Vor allem an den richtigen Stellen, Ihr wisst schon …“ Dabei machte Oghren eine anzügliche Geste vor seiner Brust und kicherte. Sten schnaubte angewidert und bedachte Alistair mit einem Blick, als wollte er ihm die Schuld dafür geben, dass er den ganzen Vormittag mit dem Zwerg an einem Tisch gesessen hatte.

„Wisst Ihr, Ihr hättet mich wirklich nicht begleiten müssen. Ich hätte die Gespräche mit den Adeligen auch führen können, ohne dass Ihr mir im Nacken sitzt.“

„Vergesst es, Junge. Ihr und Alim setzt keinen Fuß mehr allein vor die Tür, bis dieses vermaledeite Landthing vorüber ist!“, erwiderte Oghren. „Wir können Euch nicht ständig aus irgendwelchen Gefängnissen retten!“

Alistair seufzte, verkniff sich jedoch eine Antwort. Er hatte diese Diskussion bereits mit Arl Eamon geführt. Und mit Riordan. Und Leliana. Und Wynne. Und sie alle waren sich einig, dass keiner der Grauen Wächter mehr irgendwohin ging ohne eine Leibwache.

Das Landthing konnte wirklich nicht früh genug kommen.

Alistair erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und streckte die Glieder. Seine Aufgabe hier war erledigt. Er hatte gesagt, was er sagen sollte, und neue Bündnisse geschlossen.

_Zeit, zum Anwesen zurückzukehren._

Er verließ mit Oghren und Sten die Taverne und betrat den Unteren Markt von Denerim. Sofort schälte sich Leliana aus den Schatten einer Gasse und gesellte sich zu ihnen.

„Habt Ihr die ganze Zeit die Taverne im Blick behalten?“, fragte Alistair ungläubig. „Bis zu Arl Eamons Anwesen sind es von hier kaum zweihundert Schritt.“

„Glaubt mir, zweihundert Schritt sind mehr als genug, um jemanden in einen Hinterhalt zu locken“, erwiderte die Bogenschützin. „Und ich wollte sichergehen, dass Loghains Wachen Euch unbehelligt lassen.“

So sehr es Alistair auch widerstrebte, musste er doch zugeben, dass Leliana Recht hatte. Es wäre dumm, Loghain zu unterschätzen, nur weil sie seinen wichtigsten Handlanger ausgeschaltet hatten.

_Besser kein Risiko eingehen. Die Sache mit Alim war wirklich zu knapp._

Glücklicherweise erholte sich der Elf rasch von der Tortur, die er in Fort Drakon erlitten hatte. Seine Gefangenschaft war nun zweieinhalb Tage her und Wynne meinte, sie könnte Alim morgen aus ihrer Obhut entlassen.

Alistair und seine drei übereifrigen Leibwachen legten die zweihundert Schritt bis zum Anwesen ohne Zwischenfälle zurück. Zum Glück durfte sich Alistair wenigstens hier frei bewegen, ohne dass ihm ständig jemand folgte. Wie würde es erst sein, wenn er König wäre? Könnte er dann überhaupt noch einen Schritt allein tun oder würden ihm Tag und Nacht Diener und Wachen an den Hacken kleben?

Die Vorstellung ließ ihn genervt aufstöhnen.

Alistair überlegte, ob er zuerst Alim oder Arl Eamon von seinen Gesprächen mit den Adeligen erzählen sollte. Doch diese Entscheidung erübrigte sich, als er am Zimmer des Magiers vorbeikam und Eamons Stimme von innen vernahm.

_Nun, das macht die Sache einfacher. Dann kann ich wenigstens beiden gleichzeitig Bericht erstatten._

Er klopfte an die Tür und hörte, wie Alim ihn hereinbat. Alistair betrat das Zimmer und fand zu seiner Überraschung nicht nur den Elfen und den Arl vor, sondern auch Anora. Die drei hatten es sich in Sesseln am Feuer bequem gemacht – Alim weigerte sich, den ganzen Tag im Bett herumzuliegen –, doch bei seinem Eintreten erhob sich die Königin.

„Alistair“, grüßte sie ihn höflich, wandte sich dann jedoch wieder den beiden Männern am Kamin zu. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich mich nun zurückziehe. Es wird für Euch einfacher sein, dieses Gespräch ohne meine Anwesenheit zu führen.“

„Ich denke, da habt Ihr Recht, Hoheit“, meinte Arl Eamon und seufzte schwer. Bildete Alistair es sich ein oder waren die Augen des alten Mannes gerade nervös zu ihm herübergehuscht? „Wir lassen Euch in Bälde wissen, wie wir entschieden haben.“

„Sehr wohl, Arl Eamon“, erwiderte Anora. Dann sah sie zu Alim. „Ich möchte Euch noch einmal für meine Rettung danken, Grauer Wächter. Ich verdanke Euch mein Leben. Und ich bedauere sehr, was Ihr meinetwegen erdulden musstet.“

„Es war nicht Eure Schuld, Hoheit“, meinte Alim. „Und ich bin sicher, unser Bündnis war es wert.“

Was war das für ein seltsamer Unterton, der da in der Stimme des Elfen mitschwang?

„Das hoffe ich sehr.“ Bei diesen Worten bedachte die Königin Alistair mit einem abschätzenden Blick, ehe sie sich abwandte und den Raum verließ.

Alistair wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er gerade etwas Wichtiges verpasst hatte.

„Äh, was genau war das eben?“, fragte er verwirrt. Alim und Eamon tauschten nervöse Blicke aus und deuteten auf den frei gewordenen Sessel.

„Es ist wohl besser, wenn du dich hinsetzt“, meinte sein Freund. „Wir müssen etwas mit dir besprechen.“

„Das … hört sich nicht unbedingt nach guten Nachrichten an“, sagte Alistair stirnrunzelnd, kam der Aufforderung jedoch nach.

„Nun, es sind nicht wirklich _schlechte_ Nachrichten. Eher … unerwartete Komplikationen.“

„Uh-huh.“

„Es ist so“, mischte sich Arl Eamon ein. „Wir haben mit Anora über ihre Position beim Landthing gesprochen. Wie erwartet ist sie nicht sehr erfreut über den Umstand, dass ihr eigener Vater sie umbringen will. Sie ist bereit, sich mit uns zusammen zu tun und sich öffentlich gegen Loghain zu stellen.“

„Warum klingt es so, als würde Euer nächster Satz mit einem ‚aber‘ beginnen?“

„… _aber_ Sie ist nicht sehr angetan von dem Gedanken, dass Ihr den Thron übernehmen sollt.“

Das konnte Alistair Anora nicht einmal verübeln. _Er selbst_ war nicht sonderlich angetan von dem Gedanken. Aber wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit war, Loghains Regentschaft zu beenden, würde er nicht zögern, seinen Anspruch geltend zu machen.

„Wer schwebt ihr als Thronkandidat vor?“, fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort darauf bereits zu kennen glaubte.

„Sie selbst“, antwortete Eamon und bestätigte damit Alistairs Vermutung. „Und ich muss zugeben, sie hat ein paar gute Argumente. Zwar war Cailan der König, aber in Wahrheit hat sie in den letzten fünf Jahren die Regierungsgeschäfte getätigt. Das Bündnis mit Orlais, um sich gemeinsam gegen die Verderbnis zu stellen: Das war ihre Idee. Sie hat ein Händchen für Politik und die nötige Erfahrung. In ihren Augen macht sie das zur fähigsten Anwärterin auf den Thron.“

„Ich kann ihr da nicht widersprechen“, meinte Alistair. „Ich habe keine Ahnung vom Regieren und wenn Anora wirklich bereit ist, Loghain vom Thron zu stoßen, warum unterstützen wir dann nicht ihren Anspruch? Ich bin sicher, ihr steht die Krone viel besser als mir!“

„Aus dem gleichen Grund wie vorher: Sie stammt nicht aus der Blutlinie der Theirins. Seit vierhundert Jahren herrschen die Nachfahren von Calenhad, dem Silbernen Ritter, über Ferelden. Und am Ende des Tages ist es das, was für viele Adelige im Landthing zählen wird. Wenn uns das nicht eint, wird der nächste Herrscher den Thron nicht halten können. Dann droht das Reich zu zerfallen. Und Ihr irrt Euch, Alistar: Lasst ein paar Monate verstreichen und Ihr werdet ein wunderbarer König sein. Ihr wisst, wie man Truppen anführt, und besitzt Mitgefühl für die weniger Glücklichen. Und Ihr seid bescheiden genug, den Rat von Weiseren nicht auszuschlagen, wenn er Euch angeboten wird.“

Angesichts dieser Lobeshymne wurde Alistair rot.

„Außerdem“, fügte Eamon hinzu, „vertraue ich Anora nicht. Können wir wirklich sicher sein, dass sie sich nicht doch wieder auf die Seite ihres Vaters schlägt, wenn sie erst die Krone trägt?“

„Ich denke nicht, dass dies geschehen wird“, ergriff Alim das Wort. „Loghain hat versucht, sie töten zu lassen. Das wird sie ihm nicht vergeben. Ich halte ihre Absichten für aufrichtig. Sie sorgt sich um das Reich und seine Bewohner. Aber genau deshalb wird sie nicht auf ihre Macht verzichten. Sie glaubt, Ferelden läge bei ihr in den besten Händen.“

Alistair schnaubte. In dieser Hinsicht glich Anora ganz ihrem Vater. Vielleicht wäre es doch nicht so klug, ihr die Krone zu überlassen.

„Kurzum, wir gerieten bei unseren Verhandlungen in eine Zwickmühle: Anora will sich selbst auf dem Thron sehen, wir wollen Euch auf dem Thron sehen“, erklärte Arl Eamon. „Und dann kam … ein interessanter Lösungsvorschlag auf.“

Und da waren wieder die nervösen Blicke, die die beiden ihm zuwarfen. Alistair beschlich das Gefühl, dass ihm dieser Lösungsvorschlag nicht sonderlich gefallen würde.

„Nun“, begann Alim zögerlich, „es wurde vorgeschlagen, dass du und Anora ein … dauerhaftes Bündnis eingeht. Und gemeinsam regiert.“

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis Alistair begriffen hatte, was genau ihm sein Freund zu sagen versuchte. Doch dann fiel der Groschen und er erblasste.

„Nein! Sagt mir bitte, dass ihr nicht das vorschlagt, was ich denke! Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein! Warum sollte ich so etwas überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen?!“

„Es würde eine Menge unserer Probleme lösen“, wandte Eamon ein. „Euer Theirin-Blut und Euer Status als Grauer Wächter kombiniert mit Anoras Klugheit und Beliebtheit wären der Grundstein für eine starke Regentschaft. Es würde uns ohne Zweifel den Sieg im Landthing sichern – und Ferelden vereinen. Genau das brauchen wir gegen die Dunkle Brut.“

„Aber Ihr schlagt vor, dass ich … dass ich …“

„Dass du Anora heiratest, ja“, beendete Alim den Satz für ihn. „Sie war von der Idee zuerst auch nicht sonderlich begeistert, aber letztendlich kam sie selbst zu dem Schluss, dass es die klügste Entscheidung wäre. Sowohl für uns als auch für Ferelden. Sie ist einverstanden, wenn du es auch bist.“

„Aber … aber …“

Was sollte Alistair darauf erwidern?

Dass Anora die Witwe seines Halbbruders war? Dass Cailans Tod noch nicht einmal zwölf Monate zurücklag? Dass Anora vier Jahre älter war als Alistair?

Alles keine überzeugenden Argumente, wenn es um eine politische Heirat ging.

„Ich verstehe, dass Ihr überrumpelt seid. Sicherlich wollt Ihr darüber nachdenken“, meinte Eamon.

„Ja, das … das will ich“, erwiderte Alistair mit matter Stimme und sackte ein Stück zusammen.

Der Arl nickte verstehend. „Dann lasse ich Euch nun allein. Kommt zu mir, wenn Ihr eine Entscheidung getroffen habt.“

Damit verabschiedete er sich und ließ die beiden Grauen Wächter allein. Einige Minuten sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Alistair starrte in die Flammen und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Jetzt sollte er nicht nur König werden, sondern auch noch heiraten? Eine Frau, die er kaum kannte, geschweige denn liebte? Die obendrein die Tochter des Mannes war, den Alistair mehr als jeden anderen hasste?

Doch auch Anora hatte durch Loghain Verluste erlitten. Alistair wusste nur wenig über ihre Ehe mit Cailan, aber es war klar, dass sie ihrem Mann zugetan gewesen war. Wie musste es für sie gewesen sein, die Nachricht von Cailans Tod zu erhalten und dann zu erfahren, dass ihr eigener Vater dafür verantwortlich war?

Und nun wollte dieser auch sie tot sehen, und obendrein kamen Arl Eamon und die Grauen Wächter daher, um ihr die Herrschaft über das Land zu entreißen, dass sie die letzten fünf Jahre praktisch im Alleingang regiert hatte. Um dies zu verhindern, war sie sogar bereit, die Ehe mit einem praktisch Fremden einzugehen.

Alistair verspürte Mitgefühl für Anora und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ihre Beweggründe verstand.

 _Aber sie deshalb zu_ heiraten _…_

Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass er überhaupt jemals den Bund der Ehe eingehen würde. Als er seine Ausbildung zum Templer begann, war er sich sicher gewesen, zu einem Leben in Enthaltsamkeit verdammt zu sein. Doch dann war Duncan kurz vor seinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag aufgetaucht und hatte ihn stattdessen für die Grauen Wächter rekrutiert.

Alistair war überglücklich gewesen, dem Kloster zu entkommen - was machte es da schon, dass er sein Leben fortan damit verbringen würde, gegen die Dunkle Brut zu kämpfen? Selbst mit der Verderbnis in seinem Blut und den ständigen Albträumen hatte er sich freier gefühlt als je zuvor in seinem Leben. Und ja, Alistair hatte darüber nachgedacht, dass es ihm nun erlaubt war, Beziehungen einzugehen. Aber heiraten? Das war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen.

 _Doch du hättest auch nie gedacht, dass du jemals König werden würdest_ , erinnerte Alistairs innere Stimme ihn.

Und würden ihn seine Berater nicht früher oder später ohnehin drängen, eine Königin zu erwählen? Ganz gleich, wie unwahrscheinlich es war, dass er jemals einen Erben zeugen würde?

Alistair seufzte und sah zu Alim, der ihn die ganze Zeit stumm beobachtet hatte.

„Du musst es nicht tun, wenn du es nicht willst“, sprach der Elf leise.

„Aber du hältst es für das Beste, nicht wahr?“

Alim wich seinem Blick aus. „Es spielt keine Rolle, was ich denke.“

„Unsinn!“, brauste Alistair auf. „Wenn mich irgendeine Meinung in dieser Sache interessiert, dann deine! Weil du mein Freund bist! Weil du mich kennst! Und weil ich verdammt nochmal niemanden kenne, der bessere Entscheidungen trifft als du!“

Alim wurde rot, rang sich jedoch zu einem gequälten Lächeln durch.

„Ich bin auch derjenige, der die Dreistigkeit besaß, sich trotz all seiner Verpflichtungen zu verlieben. Welches Recht habe ich, andere zu einer Heirat zu drängen?“

„Hast du keine Angst, dich jemals entscheiden zu müssen? Zwischen deiner Pflicht und deinem Herzen?“, wollte Alistair wissen. Er war neugierig. Dies war das erste Mal, dass Alim dermaßen offen über seine Gefühle für Zevran sprach.

„Diese Angst begleitet mich seit Monaten“, flüsterte sein Freund. „Ich träume davon. Ich stelle mir vor, wie ich vor die Wahl gestellt werde: Zevran oder das Schicksal sämtlicher Bewohner Fereldens. Und ich habe Angst, welche Wahl ich treffen werde.“

Alistair nickte verstehend.

„Wenn du an meiner Stelle wärst, was würdest du tun? Wenn du ungebunden wärst und dich nicht in den Meuchelmörder verliebt hättest, der dich umbringen wollte?“ – bei diesen Worten lächelte Alim – „Wenn du wüsstest, dass du mit deinem Ja-Wort einen Bürgerkrieg beenden und das Reich vereinen könntest? Was würdest du tun?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete der Elf zögerlich. „Ich wäre ein anderer, als ich jetzt bin. Wer weiß, wie dieser Alim entscheiden würde. Ich … ich hoffe wohl, dass er täte, was er für richtig hielte.“

Nachdenklich sah Alistair wieder in die Flammen. Er hatte nie darüber entscheiden müssen, was das Richtige war. Oh, natürlich hatte er sich seine eigene Meinung gebildet und diese auch geäußert. Aber die Entscheidung hatten immer andere für ihn gefällt: Arl Eamon, die Templer, Duncan, Alim.

Und Alistair war ihnen gefolgt. Manchmal unter Protest, aber am Ende hatte er sich doch stets ihrer Entscheidung gefügt.

 _Aber wenn ich König bin, muss_ ich _bestimmen, was das Beste ist. Und das nicht nur für mich, sondern für ganz Ferelden._

Dann wurde es wohl besser Zeit, dass er sich darin übte.

„Also gut“, sprach Alistair schließlich. „Wenn es meinem Königreich Frieden bringt, werde ich es tun. Dann werde ich Anora heiraten.“

Alim sah ihn mitleidvoll an. „Eine weise Entscheidung. Ich weiß, dass sie dir nicht leichtfällt.“

„Ha, wenn das die einzige schwere Entscheidung ist, die ich jemals als König treffen muss, kann ich mich glücklich schätzen“, erwiderte Alistair und lachte freudlos auf.

Dann vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen und stöhnte. „Beim Erbauer, ich brauch was zu trinken. Jetzt wäre mir sogar dieses widerliche Gesöff aus der Taverne recht.“

Alim lachte und erhob sich. Dann ging er zu einem Schrank in der Ecke und holte eine große Flasche Wein hervor. Alistair hob überrascht die Augenbraue.

„Wo hast du die denn her?“

„Zevran hat sie gestern mitgebracht. Wir … hatten etwas zu feiern“, antwortete der Elf grinsend und Alistair fiel erneut der Ohrring an Alims Ohr auf. Er warf seinem Freund einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Und wie kommt es, dass ihr sie dann nicht getrunken habt?“

„Wir … waren abgelenkt?“

Die beiden Wächter lachten und dann öffneten sie den Wein. Keiner von ihnen bemühte sich, einen Kelch zu holen. Stattdessen ließen sie einfach die Flasche kreisen. Stundenlang saßen sie beisammen und genossen die Gesellschaft des anderen. Alistair berichtete Alim von seinen Gesprächen mit Arl Bryland und den anderen Adeligen. Der Elf kicherte, als er ihm das gluckenhafte Verhalten seiner selbsternannten Leibwächter beschrieb.

Und dann driftete ihre Unterhaltung zu anderen Themen. Alim erzählte von den Streichen, die sich die Schüler im Zirkel gegenseitig gespielt hatten, und Alistair von seiner Kindheit bei den Templern.

„Ich schwör’s, manchmal hat mich die Stille so genervt, dass ich angefangen habe zu schreien. Und wenn dann einer der Brüder angelaufen kam, sagte ich ‚Ich wollte nur schauen, ob noch jemand da ist‘“, sprach er lachend.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen“, erwiderte Alim grinsend. „Im Zirkel ist es fast nie still, nicht einmal in der Bibliothek. Ständig verbockt jemand irgendeinen Zauber und etwas fliegt in die Luft. Ich erinnere mich noch, wie Chester einmal versehentlich ein Huhn heraufbeschworen hat. Es war violett. Und spuckte Feuer ...“

So tauschten sie Geschichten aus, eine wilder als die andere, bis der Wein zur Neige gegangen war und die Sonne langsam über Denerim versank.

Mit einem Seufzer erhob sich Alistair aus seinem Sessel.

„Ich schätze, ich kann mich nicht ewig hier verstecken. Ich sollte Arl Eamon meine Entscheidung mitteilen. Und … Anora natürlich.“

„Wenn du möchtest, kann ich mit ihr reden“, bot Alim an, doch Alistair schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das sollte ich selbst tun. Aber vielleicht kannst du stattdessen mit Arl Eamon reden? Ich bin dankbar für jedes Gespräch, das ich heute _nicht_ mehr führen muss.“

„Natürlich.“

Damit stand auch der Elf auf und gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum. Auf dem Flur nickte Alim ihm ermutigend zu. Alistair atmete einmal tief durch und ging dann den Gang hinunter zu Anoras Zimmer. Er war froh, dass der Wein nicht sonderlich stark gewesen war. Jetzt betrunken vor seiner _Verlobten_ zu erscheinen, hätte sicherlich keinen guten Eindruck gemacht.

Alistair nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und klopfte an die Tür. Für einen Moment hegte er die Hoffnung, Anora wäre gar nicht da, doch dann hörte er, wie sie ihn hereinbat.

_Nun gibt es kein Zurück mehr …_

Zögerlich öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Anora zeigte sich überrascht, als sie Alistair erkannte. Offenbar hatte sie mit jemand anderem gerechnet. Doch schnell fasste sie sich wieder und nickte ihm höflich zu.

„Alistair“, begrüßte sie ihn. „Ich nehme an, Arl Eamon und Alim haben Euch von unserem Gespräch erzählt.“

„Das haben sie, in der Tat“, erwiderte Alistair und rieb sich verlegen den Nacken. „Und sie sagten mir, Ihr hättet eingewilligt. In unsere Heirat, meine ich.“

Stirnrunzelnd wandte sich Anora von ihm ab und blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Ihr müsst mich für machthungrig halten, dass ich einer solchen Hochzeit zustimme, nur um meinen Thron zu behalten. Noch dazu so kurz nach dem Tod meines Gatten.“

Alistair schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, Ihr wollt das Beste für Ferelden. Und Ihr wollt an dem einzigen festhalten, was Euch von Cailan geblieben ist.“

Überrascht sah Anora ihn an. „Ich hätte nicht so viel Verständnis von Euch erwartet. Heißt das, Ihr stimmt der Heirat zu?“

Alistair atmete tief durch und nickte dann. „Ja, das tue ich. Es ist im Interesse Fereldens, dass wir uns zusammentun. Und gemeinsam können wir viel mehr erreichen als einer allein.“

„Ich … muss gestehen, mit dieser Antwort habe ich nicht gerechnet. Aber es erleichtert mich, diese Worte aus Eurem Mund zu hören.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln.

„Es muss seltsam für Euch sein, Cailans Bruder zu heiraten“, merkte Alistair an. Anoras Lächeln wurde trauriger.

„Ihr seht ihm ähnlich. Ich weiß nicht, ob es das leichter macht oder schwerer.“

Unbehaglich trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ihr … habt ihn geliebt, nicht wahr?“

„Es mag seltsam erscheinen, von Liebe zu sprechen, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir einander versprochen wurden, als wir beide noch in den Windeln lagen“, sprach sie leise. „Aber ja: Ich habe ihn geliebt.“ Ihr Züge wurden weicher, als sie sich an Cailan erinnerte. „Er war unbekümmert, leidenschaftlich und charmant. Ich war immer der Ansicht, dass er einen besseren Räuberhauptmann abgeben würde als einen König. Er wollte ebenso wenig regieren wie Ihr, wusstet Ihr das? Und ich hätte mich niemals damit begnügt, die geduldsame Frau im Schatten meines Mannes zu sein. Wir waren ein gutes Gespann. Ich hoffe, dass Ihr und ich eine ähnliche Partnerschaft formen können.“

„Das würde mich freuen“, erwiderte Alistair und war überrascht, dass er es tatsächlich so meinte. Er hatte Anora immer für eine unnahbare Frau gehalten. Ein Dichter aus Highever hatte die Königin einmal mit einem Frühlingsmorgen verglichen: Wunderschön und liebreizend, mit einem Versprechen von Wärme und Licht, doch gleichzeitig kühl und von Frost durchzogen.

Aber zumindest jetzt hatte Anora ihre eisige Maske abgelegt. Alles, was Alistair sah, war eine Frau, die dem Mann gedachte, den sie geliebt – und verloren – hatte. Könnte Alistair ihr jemals gerecht werden?

„Alim erzählte mir, Ihr wäret nach Ostagar zurückgekehrt“, meinte Anora plötzlich und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Er sagte, Ihr hättet Cailans Leichnam gefunden und dem Erbauer übergeben. Dafür danke ich Euch.“

„Ich hätte ihn niemals der Dunklen Brut überlassen. Er war mein König … und mein Bruder.“

Anora lächelte ihn traurig an. „Er hat es immer bedauert, dass Maric Euch vom Hof fernhielt, wisst Ihr? Er hasste es, so tun zu müssen, als wäret Ihr ein Fremder, obwohl jeder um Eure Herkunft wusste.“

„Das wusste ich nicht“, antwortete Alistair. Es überraschte ihn zu hören, dass Cailan so viel Interesse für ihn gehegt hatte. Wenn man bedachte, dass sie nie auch nur ein einziges privates Wort miteinander gewechselt hatten.

„Ihr hättet ihn erleben sollen, als Ihr den Grauen Wächtern beigetreten seid“, erzählte die Königin. „Er war so aufgeregt, dass sein kleiner Bruder in die Fußstapfen derart legendärer Helden trat. Er war stolz auf Euch. Und ein bisschen neidisch.“

Sie lachte und nach kurzem Zögern stimmte Alistair mit ein. Zu wissen, dass Cailan so für ihn empfunden hatte, erfüllte ihn mit Wärme. Offenbar hatte Alistair all die Zeit doch eine Familie gehabt, ohne es zu ahnen.

„Würdet Ihr … mir mehr von Cailan erzählen?“, fragte er. „Ich habe ihn kaum gekannt.“

„Ebenso wenig wie Euren Vater, nicht wahr?“

Alistair nickte. Maric hatte ihm ein paar Besuche abgestattet, als er noch auf Schloss Redcliffe gelebt hatte, aber die Gelegenheiten, bei denen sie tatsächlich miteinander gesprochen hatten, konnte Alistair an einer Hand abzählen.

„Ich erzähle Euch gerne mehr über ihn und Cailan, wenn Ihr das wünscht. Und ich möchte mehr über Euch erfahren“, fügte sie hinzu und zwinkerte. „Es mag aufrührerisch klingen, aber ich ziehe es vor, meinen künftigen Ehemann zumindest ein bisschen kennenzulernen, bevor ich vor den Traualtar trete.“

Alistair wurde rot. „Natürlich. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass Ihr mich sonderlich interessant finden werdet.“

„Warum lasst Ihr mich nicht darüber entscheiden? Leistet mir beim Abendessen Gesellschaft.“

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Anora“, sprach Alistair und spürte sofort, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Hastig verabschiedete er sich, ehe er noch etwas Dummes sagen konnte. Anora lächelte ihn wissend an und erlaubte ihm, sich zu entfernen.

Wieder draußen auf dem Gang, atmete Alistair einmal tief durch. Er war überrascht, wie leicht ihm nach diesem Gespräch ums Herz war, und plötzlich konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, warum ihn die Aussicht auf eine Heirat mit Anora zuvor so erschreckt hatte. Kopfschüttelnd ging er zu seinem Zimmer, um sich für das Abendessen umzuziehen.

Es war ein ereignisreicher Tag gewesen. Alistair hatte Bündnisse mit einigen der einflussreichsten Adeligen Fereldens geschlossen und sich obendrein verlobt. Vor allem aber – und dieser Gedanke ließ ihn lächeln: Er hatte das Gefühl, eine Freundin gewonnen zu haben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, ich weiß, bei vielen DA-Fans ist Anora nicht gerade beliebt, aber ich persönlich finde sie sympathisch. Ist sie pragmatisch? Absolut. Aber ich denke, das ist genau das, was Ferelden braucht. Ihre Verlobung mit Alistair mag nicht auf einer leidenschaftlichen Romanze basieren, aber sie macht in meinen Augen total Sinn und ich glaube, die beiden geben ein gutes Team beim Regieren ab. Ob sie sich je ineinander verlieben, wer weiß? Aber ich bin überzeugt, dass sie Freunde sein können.
> 
> Also ja, ich habe hiermit Alistair und Anora zwangsverlobt. ;)


	33. Wurzeln

Eines musste Alistair den Magiern lassen: Ihnen beim Training zuzusehen, war verdammt unterhaltsam.

Aufmerksam beobachtete er, wie Alim einen Eisblitz in Morrigans Richtung schickte, den diese gerade noch mit einer Barriere abwehrte. Sie konterte mit einem Arkanen Pfeil, der wiederum harmlos an Alims Magieschild abprallte. Der Elf rammte seinen neuen Stab in den Boden und Frost bereitete sich über die Pflastersteine aus. Anstatt eine weitere Barriere zu errichten, entschied sich Morrigan für ein Ausweichmanöver: Binnen eines Herzschlags verwandelte sie sich in eine Spinne und krabbelte die Hauswand empor. Oben auf dem Dach nahm sie wieder ihre normale Gestalt an und grinste triumphierend in den Innenhof herab.

„Und, was tut Ihr jetzt?“

Alim hielt sich nicht mit einer Antwort auf. Stattdessen zeichnete er mit seinem Stab etwas in die Luft. Morrigan fluchte, als sich um sie herum ein Käfig aus Licht bildete, dessen Wände rasch näher rückten. Gerade noch rechtzeitig verwandelte sie sich in eine Katze und schlüpfte zwischen den Gitterstäben hindurch. In dieser Gestalt lief sie auf dem Dach entlang und wich Alims Eisspeeren aus, die dieser in bemerkenswerter Geschwindigkeit herbeizauberte.

Mit einem beherzten Sprung setzte Morrigan über in den großen Baum, der in der Mitte des Hofes stand – derselbe Baum, unter dem Alistair und Zevran vor sechs Tagen ihr Gespräch geführt hatten. Hier kletterte die Katze auf einen der dicksten Äste und verwandelte sich in ihre Menschengestalt zurück.

Alim grinste zu ihr herauf, hielt sich jedoch mit seinen Zaubern zurück. Offenbar hatte er Skrupel, Eamons Baum zu beschädigen. Morrigan bedachte ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick, ehe sie ihren Stab packte.

In Erwartung eines Angriffszaubers begann der Elf, einen Arkanen Schild zu weben. Doch dann grinste die Hexe und sprang ohne jede Vorwarnung vom Ast. Noch in der Luft veränderte sie ihre Gestalt und plötzlich wurde Alim von den Füßen gerissen und landete unsanft mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden. Auf seiner Brust hockte ein großer, schwarzer Wolf und sah ihn schelmisch an.

„Schon gut“, keuchte der Elf, sobald er genügend Puste dafür hatte. „Ihr habt gewonnen.“

Der Wolf schnaubte und ließ von ihm ab. Im nächsten Moment stand Morrigan in ihrer natürlichen Gestalt über ihm.

„Ihr Zirkelmagier seid zu sehr an eure Schulbuchmagie gewohnt“, meinte sie grinsend und half Alim auf die Beine. „Ihr rechnet nie mit etwas Unerwartetem. Daran solltet Ihr arbeiten.“

„Ich werde es mir merken“, erwiderte der Elf und rieb sich stöhnend die Rippen.

Alistair runzelte die Stirm. Auch wenn Alims Verletzungen geheilt waren, waren manche Körperstellen immer noch empfindlich. Aber wie es aussah, hatte ihm das Duell mit Morrigan nicht mehr als ein paar blaue Flecke eingebracht.

_Sein Glück. Wynne wird ihn vierteilen, wenn er ihre Anstrengungen zunichte macht._

Plaudernd gesellten sich die beiden Magier zu ihren Gefährten, die am Rande des Hofs standen und den Übungskampf beobachtet hatten. Es hatte Alistair überrascht, dass ausnahmslos jeder von ihnen darauf bestanden hatte, bei dem Training anwesend zu sein. Aber dann war ihm klar geworden, dass sie alle sich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen wollten, dass ihr Anführer wiederhergestellt war.

Lächelnd wandte er sich an den Elfenmagier, der sich gerade den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte.

„Wie ich sehe, sagt dir der neue Stab zu.“

„Er ist fantastisch!“, erwiderte Alim und fuhr zum wiederholten Male über den polierten Schaft aus Drachenknochen. „Erinnere mich daran, dass ich Arl Eamon nochmals für dieses großzügige Geschenk danke. Oh, und dir danke ich natürlich auch.“

Alistair winkte ab. „Ich habe Eamon gegenüber lediglich erwähnt, dass du eine neue Waffe brauchst. Und dass du bei unserem letzten Besuch in Denerim diesen Stab entdeckt und dir beinahe die Augen ausgeweint hast, als du ihn dir nicht leisten konntest.“

„Ich habe mir _nicht_ die Augen ausgeweint. Auch nicht beinahe“, meinte der Elf schmollend. „Und entschuldige, dass manche von uns für ihre Waffen bezahlen müssen. Nicht jeder kann ein legendäres Schwert von seinen Vorfahren erben.“

„Selbst wenn, was willst du mit einem Schwert, Amor?“, mischte sich Zevran grinsend ein.

Alim dachte kurz über dessen Worte nach und nickte. „Du hast Recht. Das hier ist besser“, sprach er und musterte bewundernd den Magierstab. „Er ist speziell für Frostzauber ausgelegt. Keine schlechte Waffe, um gegen einen Erzdämon anzutreten. Immerhin habe ich schon einmal einen Drachen mit einem Schneesturm zur Strecke gebracht.“

Bei Alims Erwähnung des Erzdämons verflog Alistairs gute Laune und das beklemmende Gefühl, das ihn seit den frühen Morgenstunden begleitet hatte, machte sich wieder bemerkbar.

Er hatte in dieser Nacht erneut geträumt. Er hatte die riesige Horde der Dunklen Brut gesehen und den Drachen, der sie anführte. Und er hatte wieder die Stimme des Alten Gottes vernommen. Alistair verstand immer noch nicht die Bedeutung der Worte, aber die Absicht war klar.

Der Erzdämon befahl zum Angriff. Doch sie wussten immer noch nicht _wo_.

Alistair war nicht überrascht gewesen zu erfahren, dass Alim und Riordan den gleichen Traum gehabt hatten wie er. Der ältere Graue Wächter war so beunruhigt gewesen, dass er in Erwägung gezogen hatte, umgehend nach Süden zu reisen, um nach Hinweisen auf das Ziel des Erzdämons zu suchen.

Doch sie hatten ihn überzeugen können, den Ausgang des Landthings in drei Tagen abzuwarten. Danach konnte Riordan eine Nachricht an seine Kameraden in Orlais schicken und sich gemeinsam mit Alistair und Alim nach Ostagar aufmachen.

_Was auch immer er dort zu finden hofft._

Alitstair konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was für Hinweise sich dort finden ließen, die sie selbst bei ihrem letzten Besuch übersehen hatten. Aber er wäre froh, wenigstens etwas tun zu können, statt einfach nur darauf zu warten, dass der Erzdämon sich zeigte. Die vergangenen Tage des Müßiggangs hatten zwar seinem erschöpften Körper gutgetan, aber auch stark an seinen Nerven gezerrt.

Noch während Alistair sich ausmalte, was sie wohl in Ostagar entdecken könnten, öffnete sich die Tür in den Innenhof und zu seinem Erstaunen traten Arl Eamon, Anora und ihre Zofe Erlina hinaus. Alle drei machten besorgte Gesichter. Alim wurde sofort aufmerksam.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er alarmiert.

Eamon sah ihn ernst an. „Wir haben beunruhigende Nachrichten vernommen. Anscheinend führt Loghain etwas im Schilde – und zwar im Gesindeviertel.“

„Im Gesindeviertel?“

Der Arl nickte und sah auffordernd zu Erlina. Schüchtern trat die Elfin vor.

„Es begann vor … vor etwas über einer Woche“, stammelte sie. „Zuerst hieß es, eine Krankheit würde im Gesindeviertel umgehen. Loghain schickte seine Soldaten, um das Viertel abzuriegeln. Aber seit sie da sind … verschwinden Elfen. Jeden Tag. Mein Vetter hat es mir erzählt. Niemand weiß, wohin sie verschwinden oder warum. Und es trifft nicht nur die Kranken, sondern auch die Gesunden.“

„Das klingt in der Tat seltsam“, meinte Alistair stirnrunzelnd.

„Das klingt nicht nur seltsam, sondern besorgniserregend“, erwiderte Alim und sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Das ist noch nicht alles“, wandte Arl Eamon ein. „Meine Spione berichten, dass Loghain seit etwa einer Woche über überraschend große Geldmengen verfügt. Geld, mit dem er seine Kriegsausgaben finanziert. Und ich bin sicher, dass er damit auch den einen oder anderen Adeligen bestochen hat, damit er ihn beim Landthing unterstützt. Bisher war unklar, woher diese plötzlichen Geldmittel kommen, aber jetzt haben wir Hinweise gefunden, dass es mit den Ereignissen im Gesindeviertel zusammenhängt.“

„Dann sollten wir dem nachgehen“, meinte Alim grimmig. „Ich kann mir zwar nicht vorstellen, wie das Verschwinden von Elfen Loghains Taschen füllen könnte, aber ich bezweifle, dass er Gutes im Schilde führt.“

Dem pflichteten alle bei und schnell waren sie sich einig, dass Alim, Zevran, Alistair und Wynne der Sache auf den Grund gehen würden.

Sie debattierten, ob sie bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit warten sollten, ehe sie die Sicherheit von Eamons Anwesen verließen, doch Alim beharrte darauf, sofort aufzubrechen.

„Mit jeder Stunde, die wir warten, können weitere Elfen verschwinden“, argumentierte er.

Also hüllten sie sich in die unscheinbarsten Kleider, die sie finden konnten, und machten sich auf den Weg. Das Gesindeviertel lag in der Nähe des Hafens, weitab von dem Viertel, in dem Eamon und die meisten anderen Adeligen ihre Häuser hatten. Mittlerweile waren sie nicht mehr auf Leliana angewiesen, damit diese sie ungesehen durch die Stadt lotste. Sie hatten inzwischen alle reichlich Übung darin. Trotzdem dauerte es über eine Stunde, bis sie vor einem rostigen Tor standen, das von einem einzelnen Soldaten bewacht wurde. Die schäbige Rüstung des Mannes ließ darauf schließen, dass er wohl keinen hohen Rang bekleidete. Auch schien er seine Aufgabe nicht sonderlich ernst zu nehmen, denn er schenkte keinem der vier Neuankömmlinge mehr als einen genervten Blick.

_Sieht so aus, als wäre nicht viel nötig, um das Gesindeviertel abzuriegeln._

Wynne gab sich der Wache gegenüber als Heilerin aus, die nach den Kranken sehen wollte, begleitet von ihrer Leibwache und ihrem Assistenten.

„Wenn Ihr meint, dass die Klingenohren Eure Zeit wert sind, geht nur“, antwortete der Mann gelangweilt und ließ sie ohne Weiteres passieren. Alistair sah, wie Alims und Zevrans Mienen sich bei diesen Worten verfinsterten, doch sie sagten nichts. Wieder einmal wurde der Krieger daran erinnert, welchen Stellenwert Elfen in ihrer Gesellschaft einnahmen. Es war überraschend leicht, dies zu vergessen, wenn man monatelang mit einem Elfen reiste, der überall, wo er hinkam, als Held gefeiert wurde. Alistair musste an seinen ersten Eindruck von den Dalish denken und wie anders sie ihm im Vergleich zu den Stadtelfen vorgekommen waren.

Dieser Unterschied wurde ihm gerade erneut bewusst, als er und seine Gefährten das Gesindeviertel betraten. Die Behausungen hier waren kaum mehr als Baracken und drängten sich dicht aneinander. Die Dächer waren offensichtlich mehr als einmal geflickt worden und es war schwer zu sagen, welche Farbe die Schindeln ursprünglich gehabt haben mochten. Dutzende Wäscheleinen spannten sich zwischen den Häusern, auf denen mottenzerfressene Decken und Kleider hingen. Die Straße, die einst gepflastert gewesen war, versank an vielen Stellen im Schlamm. Streunende Hunde liefen herum und stöberten in den Abfällen.

_Das ist selbst für Denerim schäbig._

Alistair fühlte sich unangenehm an die Stadt des Staubs erinnert. Nur zwei Dinge waren anders als in Orzammar: Das eine war der offene Himmel über ihren Köpfen anstelle einer erdrückenden Höhlendecke. Das andere war die Abwesenheit zerlumpter und abgemagerter Zwerge.

Was nicht viel besagte, denn stattdessen sah Alistair mehrere zerlumpte und abgemagerte Elfen. Sie saßen in Häusereingängen oder am Rande der Straße und beäugten die Fremden angsterfüllt. Besonders Alistair und Wynne erweckten Argwohn.

_Menschen scheinen hier kein willkommener Anblick zu sein._

Es war offensichtlich, dass Erlina Recht gehabt hatte, was die Krankheit im Gesindeviertel betraf. Viele der Elfen, an denen sie vorbeikamen, husteten und zitterten. Manche sahen ihnen mit fiebrigen Augen nach. Und wieder andere lagen bewusstlos in den Gassen.

Zumindest hoffte Alistair, dass sie nur bewusstlos waren.

Was er nicht erblickte, waren Loghains Wachen. Sollten diese sich nicht um die Kranken kümmern? Oder beschränkten sie sich nur darauf, sämtliche Elfen zusammen zu sperren?

Bis auf einige Plakate, die jedem Elfen, der beim Tragen einer Waffe erwischt wurde, eine Haftstrafe androhten, gab es kein Zeichen, dass sich die Obrigkeit sonderlich um die Geschehnisse im Gesindeviertel scherte.

_Treibt Loghain hier wirklich sein Unwesen?_

Noch bevor Alistair diesen Gedanken weiterverfolgen konnte, bogen er und seine Gefährten um eine Ecke und es präsentierte sich ihm ein unerwarteter Anblick. Vor ihnen verbreiterte sich die Straße zu einem Platz und mitten darauf stand eine gewaltige Eiche, die selbst die umstehenden Häuser überragte. In einer Großstadt wie Denerim waren Bäume ohnehin ein seltener Anblick. Ausgerechnet aber hier im Gesindeviertel ein derart riesiges Exemplar vorzufinden, verbflüffte Alistair sehr.

_Wie hoch mag diese Eiche sein? Fünfundzwanzig Meter? Dreißig?_

„Der Vhenadahl“, meinte Zevran, der Alistairs staunenden Blick bemerkt hatte. „Der Baum des Volkes.“

„Der Baum des Volkes?“

Der Schurke nickte. „Ihr findet einen solchen Baum in beinahe jedem Gesindeviertel in Thedas.“

„Ich erinnere mich an den Vhenadahl aus meiner Kindheit. Bevor mich die Templer holten und in den Zirkel brachten“, sprach Alim und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Es war keine Eiche, glaube ich, so wie hier. Und ich weiß noch, dass wir Stoffstreifen an die Äste gebunden haben.“

Alistair blickte an dem riesigen Baum empor. In dessen Ästen hing nichts, weder Stoffstreifen noch sonst irgendwas.

„Ich glaube, jedes Gesindeviertel hat seine eigenen Bräuche, wenn es um den Vhenadahl geht“, meinte Zevran. „In Antiva versammeln sich die Elfen an Festtagen um den Baum, um zu singen. Manche beten auch zu ihm.“

„Ich habe einst gelesen, dass der Vhenadahl ein Symbol für Arlathan ist und die Elfen immer an die verlorene Heimat erinnern soll, selbst wenn sie unter den Menschen leben“, wandte Wynne ein. „Damit sie sich ihrer Wurzeln besinnen, ganz gleich, in welche Richtung die Äste wachsen.“

Zevran zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da wisst Ihr mehr als ich. Für viele Stadtelfen gehört der Vhenadahl einfach dazu. Ich schätze, die meisten von uns haben vergessen, wer wir einst waren.“

„Trotzdem ist es ein schöner Brauch, diese Bäume zu hegen“, meinte Alistair in einem Versuch, die melancholische Stimmung aufzulockern. Warum machte ihn der Anblick einer Eiche dermaßen traurig?

_Weil sie dir vor Augen führt, wie viel die Elfen von Thedas verloren haben. Und wie wenig sich der Rest der Welt darum schert._

Und weil es Alistair daran erinnerte, dass Alim und Zevran aus eben einem solchen Gesindeviertel stammten. Wie wäre das Leben seiner Freunde wohl verlaufen, wären sie dort geblieben? Hätten sie auch ein Leben in Hunger und Elend geführt, nur um dann irgendwann in einer Gasse am Fieber zu krepieren, ohne dass es irgendjemanden kümmerte?

 _Ich muss irgendetwas für die Elfen im Gesindeviertel tun, wenn ich König bin!_ , beschloss Alistair grimmig. _Und wir müssen Loghains Machenschaften stoppen, wie auch immer diese aussehen!_

Zumindest was das anging, schienen sie ihren ersten Hinweis gefunden zu haben.

Neben dem Vhenadahl hatte sich eine größere Gruppe von Elfen versammelt. Angeführt wurden sie von einer jungen Frau, die wütend mit einem Trupp Soldaten stritt, die vor einem heruntergekommenen Haus Wache hielten.

„Das sind Loghains Soldaten“, sagte Alim und beobachtete die Szene. „Wir sollten hören, was dort vor sich geht.“

Er machte Anstalten, sich auf die Menge zuzubewegen, doch Zevran hielt ihn zurück.

„Warte!“ Der Schurke deutete auf die Tür des Hauses, welche sich gerade öffnete. Heraus traten zwei Männer in seltsamen Roben, die sich in das Gespräch zwischen der Elfin und den Soldaten einmischten. Die Stäbe auf ihrem Rücken verrieten sie als Magier.

„Mierda!“, fluchte Zevran und ballte seine Hände vor Zorn.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Alim ihn verwirrt. Der Schurke deutete auf die beiden Hinzugekommenen.

„Diese Roben … Diese Magier stammen aus Tevinter.“

Alistair zog scharf die Luft ein. Tevinter! Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Zugegeben, er war noch nie einem Bewohner des Reiches begegnet und das meiste, was er über Tevinter wusste, stammte vom Hörensagen. Aber es hatte einen Grund, warum beinahe ganz Thedas das Reich mit Argwohn betrachtete.

_Eine Nation, die ausschließlich von Magiern regiert wird – Blutmagiern, wenn man den Gerüchten glaubt! Und sie haben gegen so ziemlich jedes anderes Land einmal Krieg geführt._

„Was machen Tevinter-Magier so weit im Süden?“, murmelte Alim.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht wurden sie eingeladen“, erwiderte Zevran. „Möglicherweise von Loghain?“

„Es gibt wohl nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden.“ Damit schritt der Elfenmagier entschlossen auf das bewachte Haus zu. Alistair und die anderen folgten ihm.

Die junge Elfin stritt sich noch immer mit den Wachen, doch was auch immer sie sagte, schien die Soldaten zu erzürnen. Einer von ihnen packte sie am Handgelenk und stieß sie grob zu Boden, wo sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sitzen blieb. Der Wachmann schnaubte und wandte sich von ihr ab.

Alim trat an das Mädchen heran und half ihr auf die Beine.

„Danke“, keuchte sie und rieb sich das Handgelenk. „Diese Rüpel mögen es nicht, wenn man Fragen stellt.“ Dann musterte sie den Elfenmagier und seine Gefährten. „Ihr seid nicht von hier, nicht wahr?“

„Nein. Mein Name ist Alim und dies sind Zevran, Alistair und Wynne. Wir wollen herausfinden, wohin die Elfen aus dem Gesindeviertel verschwinden.“

„Nun, dann haben wir das gleiche Ziel“, meinte die Elfin. „Ich kenne Euren Namen. Ihr habt meinen Vetter Soris aus dem Kerker von Rendon Howe befreit.“

„Oh? Ja, wir haben dort einen Elfen gefunden. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er es heil zurück ins Gesindeviertel geschafft hat.“

„Das hat er. Und das verdanken wir Euch.“ Die Elfin reichte Alim die Hand, welche er ergriff. „Mein Name ist Shianni.“

„Freut mich, Shianni. Könnt Ihr uns erzählen, was hier vorgefallen ist?“

Das konnte die Elfin in der Tat. Sie berichtete ihnen, wie nach und nach immer mehr Elfen erkrankt waren, bis eines Tages Loghains Soldaten mit mehreren Fremden aufgetaucht waren.

„Die Tevinter-Magier?“, erriet Alistair, woraufhin Shianni nickte.

„Sie behaupteten, es wäre die Pest und dass sie alle Kranken umgehend isolieren müssten. Doch merkwürdigerweise ließen sie jene, denen es am schlechtesten ging, einfach in den Straßen liegen. Stattdessen holten sie sich nur die mit leichten Symptomen. Und nach ein paar Tagen dann sogar gesunde Elfen.“

„Aber warum?“, wunderte sich Wynne.

„Sie sagten, sie hätten eine magische Heilung“, antwortete Shianni und schnaubte. „Aber diese würde nur Gesunde davor bewahren, sich anzustecken.“

„Solche Art von Heilmagie ist mir unbekannt“, meinte die Zirkelmagierin skeptisch. „Das klingt zu schön, um wahr zu sein.“

„Ist es auch. Bisher hat nämlich keiner dieser Elfen die Quarantäne wieder verlassen“, erwiderte Shianni grimmig. „Die Vints und die Soldaten halten alle in diesem Haus fest.“

„Ist dort denn genügend Platz? Es kommt mir nicht sehr groß vor“, sprach Alim und beäugte das Gebäude zweifelnd.

„Deswegen habe ich versucht hineinzukommen. Aber Ihr habt ja gesehen, wie die Wachen mein Ersuchen abgelehnt haben.“

„Nun, dann sollte ich selbst einmal nachfragen.“ Damit ließ Alim die Fingerknöchel knacken und schritt auf die Soldaten zu.

Es wunderte Alistair nicht im Geringsten, dass kurz daruf Schwerter gezogen wurden und Feuerbälle durch die Luft flogen. Die umstehenden Elfen gingen rasch in Deckung und machten keinerlei Anstalten, den Wachen zur Hilfe zu kommen. Loghains Männer hatten sich nicht gerade beliebt gemacht. Einer nach dem anderen wurde von den Gefährten zur Strecke gebracht. Die beiden Tevinter-Magier waren noch die fähigsten Kämpfer, doch auch sie starben schnell durch Zevrans Dolche und Alims Felsmagie. Nach kaum drei Minuten war der Kampf vorüber.

Etwas bleich, aber gefasst betrachtete Shianni die Toten.

„Ihr … macht keine halben Sachen, nicht wahr?“

„Lasst es mich so sagen: Angelegenheiten mit Handlangern von Loghain nehmen wir persönlich“, erklärte Alistair der verdutzten Elfin und folgte dann seinen Gefährten, die soeben das Haus betraten.

Das Erste, was ihnen auffiel, war die Abwesenheit von irgendwelchen Kranken. Das Zweite war der einzelne Tevinter-Magier, der bei ihrem Eintreten erschrocken nach seinem Stab griff. Noch bevor er einen einzigen Zauber weben konnte, starb er durch einen Eisspeer in seiner Brust. Alim stieg über ihn hinweg, ohne sich weiter um ihn zu scheren.

Die Gefährten sahen sich um. In dem Raum standen zahlreiche Betten, doch in keinem davon lag ein kranker Elf. Tatsächlich befand sich außer dem toten Mann niemand im Zimmer.

„Das ist sonderbar“, murmelte Alistair. „Wo sind die verschwundenen Elfen?“

Zevran trat an einen Schreibtisch und durchwühlte die Papiere, die dort lagen. Plötzlich fluchte er und hob eines der Dokumente hoch.

„Seht euch das an!“, rief er aufgebracht.

Neugierig kamen die anderen hinüber und lasen sich den Brief durch, der den Elfen so in Rage versetzt hatte:

_Veras,_

_für die nächste Lieferung benötigen wir sieben Männer und vier Frauen._

_Caladrius_

„Ich verstehe nicht“, meinte Alistair. „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Was für eine Lieferung?“

„Sklaven“, erwiderte Zevran kurz angebunden. „Tevinter hat daran immer einen großen Bedarf. Und offenbar begnügen sie sich nicht mehr damit, ihre eigenen Elfen in Ketten zu legen.“

Alistair wurde schlecht.

„Sie haben die Elfen von Denerim entführt, um sie den ganzen Weg bis nach Tevinter zu schaffen? Das ist doch absurd! Wie können sie glauben, dass sie damit durchkommen?“

„Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen: Weil sie die Erlaubnis dazu haben. Und zwar von keinem anderen als dem beschissenen Regenten persönlich!“, zischte Zevran. Alistair fuhr erschrocken zurück. So wütend hatte er den Schurken selten erlebt.

„Daher kommt Loghains plötzlicher Reichtum“, meinte Alim, der nicht minder zornig war. Seine Fäuste waren so stark geballt, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. „Er verkauft die Elfen von Denerim als Sklaven nach Tevinter!“

„Bastard! Dann bin ich dafür, dass wir seinen Geschäften schleunigst ein Ende bereiten.“ Dies fand allgemeine Zustimmung.

Sie entdeckten eine unscheinbare Hintertür, die nach draußen in eine Gasse führte. Offenbar war dies der Weg, auf dem die Elfen aus dem Gesindeviertel geschafft worden waren. Mit erhobenen Waffen und grimmigen Mienen folgten sie ihr.

Alistair wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was sie am Ende des Weges finden mochten.

Drei Stunden später standen sie in einem Lagerhaus im Hafenviertel und sahen mitleidlos zu, wie Caladrius, der Anführer der Sklavenhändler, verreckte. In seinem Rücken steckten zwei von Zevrans Dolchen, sein halbes Gesicht war von Alims Feuerzauber verbrannt und an seiner Hüfte klaffte eine große Wunde, die Alistairs Schwert ihm beigebracht hatte. Um ihn herum lag ein Dutzend toter Krieger und Magier aus Tevinter, die dem geballten Zorn der vier Gefährten zum Opfer gefallen waren.

Und trotzdem besaß Caladrius noch die Dreistigkeit, um sein Leben zu feilschen.

„Bitte. Heilt meine Wunden und lasst mich gehen, dann bekommt Ihr all das Gold, das wir mit uns führen!“ Er spuckte Blut und deutete fahrig auf die Elfen, die wimmernd in einem großen Käfig an der Wand hockten. „Ich kann einen Zauber wirken, der Euch außergewöhnliche Stärke verleiht. Ich brauche dazu nur die Lebenskraft dieser Gefangengen. Ihr könntet …“

Noch bevor er seinen Satz beendet hatte, zertrümmerte Alims Steinfaust ihm den Schädel. Das Geräusch, das dabei entstand, war für Alistair gleichermaßen abstoßend und befriedigend.

Zitternd vor Wut beugte sich der Elfenmagier über Caladrius‘ Leichnam und durchsuchte seine Taschen. Er fand einen großen Schlüsselbund, welchen er wortlos Zevran zuwarf. Dieser machte sich sogleich daran, die verängstigten Elfen zu befreien. Dann zog Alim einen Stapel Dokumente hervor. Sie alle trugen das Siegel des Hauses Mac Tir.

_Loghains Siegel!_

„Abschriften über Loghains Abkommen mit dem Reich über die ‚Umsiedlung‘ kleinerer Elfengruppen nach Tevinter. Gegen eine stattliche Entlohnung“, meinte Alim grimmig und erhob sich.

„Damit können wir Loghains Verbrechen beweisen! Das ist gut“, erwiderte Alistair. „Die Adeligen werden es nicht begrüßen, dass er Bürger aus Ferelden in die Sklaverei verkauft hat.“

„Es ging mir hier nicht um einen weiteren Vorteil für uns beim Landthing, Alistair!“, herrschte der Elf ihn an. Der Krieger hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Natürlich nicht! Glaub mir, ich bin genauso froh wie du, dass wir diese Sklavenhändler zur Strecke bringen konnten. Und wenigstens einige Elfen retten konnten.“ Er nickte hinüber zu den ehemaligen Gefangenen, die gerade Zevran für ihre Befreiung dankten. „Aber indem wir beweisen, was Loghain getan hat, können wir dafür sorgen, dass er nie wieder die Gelegenheit erhält, jemandem derart zu schaden.“

Alim atmete tief durch und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

„Ja … du hast Recht. Verzeih mir. Das alles hier ist einfach …“

„Ich weiß, mein Freund“, meinte Alistair und legte dem Elfen eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich verstehe dich nur zu gut.“

Sein Freund drückte kurz Alistairs Hand und nickte ihm dankend zu. Dann wandte er sich den befreiten Elfen zu. Unter ihnen befand sich der Älteste des Gesindeviertels, ein grauhaariger Mann namens Valendrian.

Der alte Elf fand nur wenige Worte für seine Retter, aber seine Augen und seine Gesten verrieten seine tiefe Dankbarkeit.

„Leider konntet Ihr nicht alle von uns vor diesem schrecklichen Schicksal bewahren. Die Tevinter-Magier haben etwa dreißig von uns bereits mit ihren Schiffen fortgeschafft. Schon vor mehreren Tagen“, sprach er mit zittriger Stimme. „Aber Ihr konntet verhindern, dass noch mehr von uns verschleppt werden. Ich stehe tief in Eurer Schuld.“

Alistairs Herz wurde schwer. Selbst wenn sie irgendwoher ein Schiff auftreiben könnten, gäbe es keine Hoffnung, die Sklavenhändler einzuholen, bevor sie Tevinter erreichten. Und nicht einmal Alims Sturheit würde ausreichen, um es mit dem gesamten Imperium aufzunehmen. Die verschleppten Elfen waren verloren.

Offenbar war dies auch Alim bewusst, denn er hatte Mühe, Valendrian eine Antwort zu geben. Stattdessen drückte er die Hand des Mannes und legte all sein Bedauern in seinen Blick. Der Älteste nickte verstehend und erwiderte Alims Händedruck. Es bestand kein Grund, ihren Verlust in Worte zu packen. Alles, was ihnen blieb, war zu trauern.

Bedrückt führten Alim und seine Kamerade die Elfen aus dem Lagerhaus zurück ins Gesindeviertel, wo sie überschwänglich von ihren Angehörigen begrüßt wurden. Sie fielen einander in die Arme, küssten ihre Geliebten und weinten um jene, für die es keine Rettung mehr gab. Shianni umarmte Valendrian und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Offenbar gehörte ihr Onkel zu denjenigen, die nach Tevinter verschifft worden waren.

Alim und seine Gefährten standen am Rande der Menge und beobachteten das Geschehen.

„Wir sollten gehen“, murmelte der Elfenmagier. „Unsere Aufgabe hier ist erfüllt. Wir können nichts mehr tun. Und diese Elfen brauchen Zeit, um zu heilen.“

„Ich werde noch etwas bleiben“, erwiderte Wynne. „Ich möchte sehen, ob ich etwas für die Kranken tun kann. Die Tevinter-Magier haben gelogen, als sie sagten, es wäre die Pest. Vielleicht kann ich die Symptome lindern.“

„Möchtet Ihr, dass ich Euch zur Hand gehe?“, fragte Alim und schaffte es nicht ganz, das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. Die alte Magierin sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Wir wissen beide, dass Ihr hier so schnell wie möglich wegwollt“, erwiderte sie und Alim machte sich nicht die Mühe, das abzustreiten. „Geht nur. Bringt Arl Eamon die Beweise, die wir gefunden haben. Ich komme nach.“

„Danke“, flüsterte der Elf und Alistair war sich sicher, dass er sich für mehr als nur eine Sache bedankte.

Sein Freund wirkte ausgelaugt und erschöpft, und selbst Zevran, den sonst nichts aus der Fassung brachte, schien nicht besser dran zu sein. Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden hatten die beiden tief erschüttert.

 _Vielleicht, weil sie genauso gut einer diesen Elfen hätten sein können, die für den Rest ihres Lebens in Ketten leben werden_ , dachte er bestürzt.

Alistairs und Wynnes Blicke trafen sich und sie gab ihm wortlos zu verstehen, dass er ihre beiden Kameraden schleunigst aus dem Gesindeviertel schaffen sollte. Er nickte der Heilerin zu, dass er verstanden hatte. Zum Glück bedurfte es keiner großen Überredungskunst, Alim und Zevran aus dem Viertel zu führen. Kaum hatten sie wieder das rostige Tor – und den gelangweilten Wachmann – passiert, atmeten die beiden Elfen erleichtert aus und entspannten sich.

Alistair fragte sich, welche bitteren Erinnerungen seine Freunde mit sich tragen mochten, dass der Aufenthalt in einem beliebigen Gesindeviertel ihnen dermaßen zusetzte. Andererseits hatte er das Gebaren der Soldaten erlebt und in die hoffnungsleeren Augen der Stadtelfen geblickt. Vielleicht hatte Alistair also doch eine ungefähre Vorstellung von der Vergangenheit seiner Freunde.

_Kaum zu glauben, dass die Gefangenschaft im Zirkel oder in einer Gilde von Meuchelmördern das bessere Los ist._

Erneut kam Alistair der Gedanke, dass er irgendetwas tun musste, um die Situation der Stadtelfen zu verbessern. Wer sonst könnte dies tun, wenn nicht der König von Ferelden?

Vielleicht wäre es möglich, einige der Elfen im Kampf auszubilden und in die Stadtwache aufzunehmen. Dies würde ihnen vielleicht mehr Respekt unter den Menschen einbringen und ihnen außerdem ein gutes Einkommen bescheren. Wenn Loghain erst gestürzt war, würde es ohnehin eine Menge personaler Veränderungen in Denerim geben müssen.

Vermutlich würde sogar der eine oder andere Adelssitz in Ferelden frei werden. Alistair stellte sich die pikierten Reaktionen vor, wenn er einen Elfen in den Rang eines Banns oder Arls erhob – und beschloss aus eben diesem Grund, ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken.

Immerhin, wenn sich die Bewohner Fereldens damit begnügten, dass ein Elf sie alle rettete, konnten sie verdammt nochmal auch damit leben, von einem regiert zu werden.


	34. Kräftemessen

Das Abendessen am Vorabend des Landthings war eine schweigsame Angelegenheit – und das, obwohl der Speisesaal in Arl Eamons Anwesen voller war als in den Tagen zuvor.

Fergus Cousland war endlich in Denerim eingetroffen. Er und Eamons Ritter, die ihn in der Korcari-Wildnis aufgelesen hatten, waren am frühen Morgen auf der Türschwelle des Arls aufgetaucht. Danach hatten Fergus und Eamon viele Stunden zusammengesessen, um die Ereignisse der vergangenen Monate zu besprechen, und erst jetzt bekam Alistair die Gelegenheit, den Neuankömmling in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Fergus sah furchtbar aus. Obwohl er noch keine dreißig war, zogen sich tiefe Falten durch sein Gesicht. Haare und Bart wucherten, seine Wangen waren eingefallen und die Augen blutunterlaufen. Hätte Alistair es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er geglaubt, einem Wildling gegenüberzusitzen und nicht dem Teyrn von Highever.

Die Nachricht von Howes Verbrechen und der Ermordung seiner Familie hatte Fergus bereits erreicht, als Eamons Männer ihn aufgelesen hatten. Doch was immer der Arl ihm in den vergangenen Stunden noch über das Massaker in Highever berichtet hatte, hatte dem Teyrn sichtlich zugesetzt. Den ganzen Abend starrte er mit glasigem Blick in seine Schüssel und reagierte kaum, wenn er angesprochen wurde.

Alistair hätte ihm gerne einige aufmunternde Worte geschenkt, aber was sagte man zu einem Mann, der jeden, den er liebte, durch feigen Verrat verloren hatte? Seine Eltern, seine Schwester, seine Frau … Selbst Oren, Fergus‘ Sohn, war nicht von Howe verschont worden.

 _Der Junge war sieben Jahre alt,_ dachte Alistair beklommen und für einen Moment wünschte er sich, Rendon Howe wäre noch am Leben. Nur damit Fergus die Befriedigung erhalten könnte, diesen Bastard selbst zum Erbauer zu schicken.

_Hoffentlich ist er morgen in der Lage, beim Landthing zu sprechen._

Alistair spürte Nervosität in sich aufsteigen, wenn er an den kommenden Tag dachte. Hatten sie alles bedacht? Waren genügend Adelige auf ihrer Seite? Könnte Loghain noch ein Ass im Ärmel haben? Und würde Alistair am Ende tatsächlich zum König ausgerufen werden?

Seltsamerweise machte ihm dieser Gedanke nicht mehr so viel Angst, seit seine Heirat mit Anora beschlossen worden war. Es hatte etwas Beruhigendes zu wissen, dass er sich dieser schweren Aufgabe nicht allein stellen musste.

Sein Blick schweifte an der langen Tafel entlang, bis er seine Verlobte entdeckte. Sie saß neben Alim, der sie in ein Gespräch verwickelt hatte, doch Anora sah nicht so aus, als würde sie wirklich zuhören. Stattdessen wirkte sie genauso in sich gekehrt wie Fergus Cousland und sah gedankenverloren auf ihren Teller, den sie kaum angerührt hatte.

Alistair runzelte die Stirn. War es das Landting, das Anora Sorgen bereitete? Die Königin war ihm immer so selbstsicher erschienen. Die Vorstellung, dass ausgerechnet sie von allen Anwesenden nervös war, passte nicht zu Alistairs Bild, das er sich in den vergangenen Tagen von Anora gemacht hatte.

Als sie sich als Erste entschuldigte und von der Tafel erhob, wartete Alistair deshalb nur einen kurzen Augenblick, ehe er beschloss, ihr zu folgen.

_Immerhin gebietet es der Anstand, dass ich mich nach dem Wohlbefinden meiner Verlobten erkundige, oder?_

Er verließ den Speisesaal und sah gerade noch, wie Anoras Rockzipfel hinter einer Ecke des Ganges verschwand. Alistair ging ihr nach und fand sie schließlich, wie sie in einem Korridor stand und aus dem Fenster sah. Auf dem Sims stand eine Vase mit einer einzelnen Blume, über deren Blütenblätter Anora nachdenklich mit dem Finger strich. Sie sah bei Alistairs Erscheinen auf, wandte ihren Blick dann jedoch wieder der Blume zu.

„Wisst Ihr … Meine Mutter hat Blumen geliebt. Ganz besonders ihren Rosengarten“, sprach sie und ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Als ich zehn war, bat sie meinen Vater einmal darum, nach einem kranken Rosenstrauch zu sehen. Als er ihn berührte – mehr hat er nicht getan –, warf der Strauch die Hälfte seiner Blätter ab. Danach bat Mutter ihn nie wieder, nach ihren Blumen zu sehen.“

Sie lachte auf.

„Mein Vater kaufte ihr daraufhin einen neuen Rosenstrauch. Die Zweige wucherten förmlich aus seiner Satteltasche, als er ihn aus Denerim holte. Ich weiß noch, wie die Dornen ihn blutig stachen, aber trotzdem durfte niemand die Rosen auch nur anfassen. Er wollte sie meiner Mutter unbedingt selbst überreichen“, erzählte sie weiter und ihre Augen glänzten verräterisch. „So ein Mann war mein Vater. Ein Mann, der alles für diejenigen tat, die er liebte. Und morgen werde ich Euch dabei helfen, ihn zu Fall zu bringen.“

Alistair wollte sich selbst für seine Gedankenlosigkeit ohrfeigen. Er hatte sich so sehr darauf konzentriert, Loghains Untergang herbeizuführen, dass er gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen war, welche Gewissensbisse Anora dabei verspüren mochte.

„Ihr … tut das Richtige“, versuchte er, die Königin aufzumuntern.

„Das weiß ich“, erwiderte sie mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme. „Mir ist klar, dass mein Vater für seine Verbrechen bezahlen und der Gerechtigkeit Genüge getan werden muss. Aber es macht mich nicht glücklich.“

Sie wandte ihren Blick von der Blume zu Alistair.

„Wisst Ihr, was das Traurigste an all dem ist? Dass mein Vater all seine Taten aus Liebe zu seinem Land begangen hat. Er will Ferelden aus der Krise führen und glaubt, dass nur er allein dazu in der Lage ist.“

„Nun, er ist nicht ganz unschuldig an unserer Lage, wenn Ihr mich fragt“, warf Alistair trocken ein und wollte sich im nächsten Moment auf die Zunge beißen. Anora wusste um Loghains Verfehlungen auch ohne, dass er sie ihr unter die Nase rieb.

„Mein Vater ist zu bemerkenswerter Verblendung fähig“, bestätigte sie. „Sein Verfolgungswahn macht ihn jeder Vernunft unzugänglich. Ich wollte es lange Zeit nicht wahrhaben. Wollte nicht glauben, dass er einfach meinen Gemahl hat sterben lassen …“

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, doch dann überwand sich Alistair dazu, die Frage zu stellen, die ihm brennend auf der Zunge lag.

„Was glaubt Ihr, warum Loghain es getan hat? Warum ließ er Cailan bei Ostagar im Stich?“

Anora ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Doch schließlich begann sie zu sprechen.

„Cailan war ein Idealist. Die Welt war sein Bilderbuch und er selbst der strahlende Held darin“, erzählte sie und die Erinnerung brachte sie zum Lächeln. „Mein Vater ist anders. Auch er hat seine Ideale, aber er weiß, welchen Preis sie haben. Sie gerieten oft aneinander, er und Cailan, aber niemals ernsthaft und nie für lange. Früher oder später lenkte Cailan immer ein. Doch dann kam die Verderbnis.“

Anoras Miene trübte sich.

„Cailan träumte davon, die vereinten Länder von Thedas gegen die Dunkle Brut zu führen. Er wollte wie die Helden aus den Legenden und Geschichten sein. Und um Ferelden zu retten, war er sogar bereit, ein Bündnis mit Orlais zu schließen“, erklärte sie. „Mein Vater aber sah nur, dass der Junge, den er zum König gemacht hatte, orlaisianische Truppen in das Land einlud, aus dem er und Maric sie einst verjagt hatten. In seinen Augen beging Cailan Verrat, nicht nur an Ferelden, sondern auch an seinem Vater. Und zum ersten Mal gab mein armer, törichter Gemahl nicht nach …“

„Glaubt Ihr, er hatte Cailans Sturz schon vor Ostagar geplant?“

_Und den Tod von Duncan und sämtlicher Grauer Wächter Fereldens?_

„Ich … weiß es nicht“, gab Anora zu. „Ich würde gerne glauben, dass mein Vater zwar Vorkehrungen getroffen, Cailan bis zu jenem Augenblick in Ostagar aber nicht gänzlich aufgegeben hatte. Die Alternative … ist schwer vorstellbar.“

Unruhig trat Alistair von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Dann … ist er wirklich verrückt?“

„Ich hoffe nicht. Aber ich fürchte es, ja“, meinte die Königin und wischte sich mit einer raschen Geste über die Augen. Dann wandte sie sich abrupt vom Fenster ab und schritt auf Alistair zu.

„Ich bin erschöpft und morgen liegt ein großer Tag vor uns. Hättet Ihr die Freundlichkeit, mich zu meinem Zimmer zu begleiten?“

„Äh … natürlich“, stammelte Alistair überrumpelt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig besann er sich seiner guten Manieren und bot Anora seinen Arm, welchen sie dankbar ergriff.

Es war nicht weit bis zum Zimmer der Königin, aber die Vorstellung, die wenigen Augenblicke in unbehaglichem Schweigen zu verbringen, behagte Alistair gar nicht. Also stellte er die erstbeste Frage, die ihm einfiel.

„Was glaubt Ihr, wird nach dem Landthing geschehen?“

Anora schnaubte. „Sehe ich aus, als könnte ich hellsehen?“, fragte sie amüsiert. „Als ich ein kleines Mädchen war, gab es in Gwaren eine alte Frau, die aus Handflächen las. Sie sagte, ich würde zehn Kinder gebären und eines Tages kahl wie ein Heidefeld im Winter sein.“ Sie warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Ich halte darum nicht viel von der Wahrsagerei.“

Noch während Alistair sich versuchte, Anora ohne ihre blonden Haare vorzustellen, erreichten sie das Zimmer der Königin. Anora ließ Alistairs Arm los und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht.

Dieser erwiderte den Gruß und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch dann hörte er, wie sie ein letztes Mal seinen Namen sprach. Er drehte sich um und sah Anora fragend an. Diese rang sichtlich mit den Worten.

„Glaubt Ihr …“, fragte sie schließlich zögerlich. „Glaubt Ihr, es besteht eine Möglichkeit, meinen Vater am Leben zu lassen? Nach den morgigen Ereignissen?“

Alistairs Miene verfinsterte sich. Nein, das glaubte er nicht. Er wollte es nicht glauben. In seinen Augen gab es nur eine angemessene Strafe für Loghains Verbrechen.

Offenbar standen ihm seine Gedanken auf der Stirn geschrieben, denn Anora seufzte schwer. „Ich verstehe“, flüsterte sie. Damit verschwand sie ohne ein weiteres Wort in ihrem Zimmer.

Alistair sah ihr traurig hinterher.

„Lords und Ladies von Ferelden! Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, den amtierenden Regenten von Ferelden, seiner Verbrechen zu überführen!“

Arl Eamons Stimme hallte laut und klar durch die Versammlungshalle im königlichen Palast von Denerim. Es war das erste Mal, dass Alistair das Innere des Palastes sah, und er fand ihn weniger prunkvoll, als er erwartet hatte. Wände, Boden und Decken waren aus solidem Stein, durchzogen von Holzbalken. Wandteppiche mit dem Banner Fereldens und vereinzelte Statuen von Hunden waren der einzige Schmuck, und Alistair musste zugeben, dass ihm diese Schlichtheit gefiel. Der Palast war ein Abbild des Volkes von Ferelden: Hart, einfach und rau.

Dies spiegelte sich auch in seinen Adeligen wider. Die meisten von ihnen hatten auf seidene Hemden und Pelzumhänge verzichtet und waren in ihren Rüstungen erschienen. Rüstungen, die zerkratzt, verbeult und zerschlissen waren. Rüstungen, die so manches Gefecht gesehen hatten.

_Die Adeligen sind bereit für einen Kampf. Fragt sich nur: Gegen Loghain oder gegen uns?_

Alistair wusste, dass sie nicht alle von ihnen auf ihre Seite ziehen konnten. Beim Eintreten hatte Arl Eamon ihm eine Handvoll Personen gezeigt, von denen er sicher war, dass Loghain sie bestochen hatte. Alistair wurde immer noch schlecht, wenn er daran dachte, woher der Verräter die Gelder dafür hatte.

Er sah zu Loghain, der mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht in der Mitte der Halle stand und zuhörte, wie Arl Eamon seine Entmachtung forderte. Dann ergriff der Teyrn seinerseits das Wort.

„Wir alle haben Eure Worte gehört, Eamon, und keiner hier im Raum ist davon beeindruckt! Glaubt Ihr ernsthaft, wir würden nicht sehen, was Ihr vorhabt?“, höhnte Loghain. „Ihr wollt eine Marionette auf den Thron setzen. Und der Puppenspieler steht dort an Eurer Seite!“

Damit zeigte er anklagend auf Alim, der gemeinsam mit Alistair und Riordan als Repräsentant der Grauen Wächter neben Eamon Aufstellung bezogen hatte. Der Elf zog überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ihr traut mir viel zu, Teyrn Loghain. Ich fühle mich fast geehrt“, erwiderte Alim sarkastisch.

„Leugnet so viel Ihr wollt, Wächter!“, rief Loghain. „Sagt uns: Wie viel von Fereldens Blut kann man derzeit mit orlaisianischem Gold kaufen? Schickt die Kaiserin ihre Truppen oder lässt sie ihre Befehle einfach von Eurem Bastard-Prinzen dort verkünden?“

Damit machte er eine abfällige Handbewegung in Alistairs Richtung, welcher Mühe hatte, nicht die Augen zu verleiern. Loghains Paranoia hatte seit ihrer letzten Begegnung offenbar noch zugenommen.

_Er ist wirklich davon überzeugt, dass wir Ferelden an die Orlaisianer verkaufen wollen. Anora hatte Recht, Loghain hat den Verstand verloren!_

„Die Verderbnis ist die Bedrohung, nicht Orlais“, meinte Alim und Alistair bewunderte seinen Freund für dessen Gelassenheit.

„In meinem Bannorn sind inzwischen genug Flüchtlinge, um dies zu untermauern“, mischte sich Bann Alfstanna ein. Die Lady vom Wachen Meer war ebenfalls in Rüstung erschienen und über ihre Schulter ragte ein langer Bogen. Sie funkelte Loghain zornig an. Arl Wulff, der neben ihr stand, ergriff das Wort.

„Die Westhügel und der gesamte Süden sind gefallen, Loghain. Soll die Dunkle Brut das ganze Land überrennen, weil Ihr Orlais fürchtet?“, polterte der alte Mann und Alistair erinnerte sich an ihr Treffen in der Taverne, als der Arl ihm vom Tod seiner beiden Söhne erzählt hatte.

Loghain sah unbeeindruckt aus. „Die Verderbnis ist in der Tat real, Wulff. Niemand hier leugnet das!“

_Sagt der Mann, der die Verderbnis bei Ostagar verleugnet hat._

„Aber brauchen wir die Grauen Wächter, um sie zu bekämpfen?“, fuhr der Teyrn fort, ohne etwas von Alistairs Gedanken zu ahnen. „Sie behaupten, nur sie könnten die Verderbnis beenden. Ganz Thedas lassen sie dies glauben, und das seit Jahrhunderten! Aber gegen die Dunkle Brut bei Ostagar haben sie geradezu spektakulär versagt.“

„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen, Ihr verräterischer …“, brauste Alistair auf und es bedurfte Riordans und Alims gemeinsamer Anstrengung, um ihn davon abzuhalten, Loghain an die Kehle zu springen. Mit welcher Dreistigkeit schob dieser Mistkerl die Niederlage bei Ostagar den Wächtern in die Schuhe?!

„Und jetzt wollen sie vier Legionen Chevaliers mitbringen! Und wenn wir unsere Grenzen den Orlaisianern einmal geöffnet haben, werden sie dann nach dem Kampf einfach so in ihre Heimat zurückkehren?“, fuhr der Teyrn fort und musterte die drei Wächter hasserfüllt. „Sagt, wie viel Blutgeld habt Ihr von Orlais dafür bekommen?“

Alim ließ Alistair los und blickte Loghain aus kalten Augen an. „Nicht einen Sovereign. Aber wo wir schon von Blutgeld sprechen: Was sagt Ihr zu den Vorwürfen, dass Ihr Bürger Fereldens in die Sklaverei verkauft habt, um Euren Krieg zu finanzieren?“

Die Anwesenden sogen erschrocken die Luft ein.

„Was meint Ihr?“, fragte Bann Sighard vom Drachengipfel. „In Ferelden gibt es keine Sklaverei! Erklärt Euch!“

„Aus dem Gesindeviertel von Denerim wurden Elfen entführt und an Sklavenhändler aus Tevinter verkauft. Sie trugen Papiere bei sich, die von Loghain unterzeichnet und besiegelt wurden“, erklärte Eamon und reichte Sighard die Dokumente, die Alim und seine Gefährten sichergestellt hatten. Der Bann studierte sie fassungslos und reichte sie an die übrigen Adeligen weiter, die einer nach dem anderen den Kopf schüttelten.

„Wollt Ihr uns erklären, was es damit auf sich hat?“, fragte Alim und Alistair konnte ihm ansehen, dass es ihm inzwischen deutlich schwerer fiel, seine Ruhe zu bewahren.

Loghain reckte trotzig das Kinn. „Das Gesindeviertel kann nicht gerettet werden. Der Schaden durch den Aufstand vor einigen Monaten ist noch nicht behoben. In den Häusern verrotten Leichen und die Straßen sind überfüllt mit Kranken. Dorthin würde ich meinen schlimmsten Feind nicht schicken.“

 _Und anstatt den Elfen zu helfen, haltet Ihr es für die beste Lösung, sie in die Sklaverei zu verkaufen?!_ , dachte Alistair ungläubig. Er hätte erwartet, dass Loghain die Vorwürfe abstreiten würde. Aber stattdessen besaß er die Dreistigkeit, sich für sein Verhalten zu rechtfertigen!

„Wir werden das Gesindeviertel nicht halten können, wenn die Verderbnis kommt“, sprach Loghain ungerührt weiter. „Ich bedauere die Elfen, aber zum Wohle Fereldens war ich bereit, dieses Opfer zu bringen.“

„Oh ja, es ist leicht, Opfer zu bringen, wenn man nicht selbst den Preis zahlen muss, nicht wahr?“, zischte Alim und Alistair sah, wie Funken aus den Händen des Magiers sprühten. So befriedigend es auch wäre, Loghain hier und jetzt in Flammen aufgehen zu sehen, wäre dies politisch gesehen doch keine kluge Vorgehensweise. Deswegen legte Alistair seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen, und beschloss das Thema zu wechseln. Loghain hatte sich nicht nur eines Verbrechens schuldig gemacht.

„Ihr sagtet, Ihr hättet Opfer für das Wohl Fereldens gebracht“, sprach er an den Teyrn gewandt. „Gehörte auch dazu, König Cailan dem Tod zu überlassen?“

„Ein guter Einwand“, pflichtete Arl Bryland von Südhang ihm bei. „Einige von uns sind neugierig, was genau bei Ostagar geschehen ist, Loghain.“

Die Zornesfalte auf Loghains Gesicht vertiefte sich. „Cailan war Marics Sohn. Der Sohn des Mannes, den ich liebte wie meinen Bruder, und der Gatte meiner einzigen Tochter. Hätte es irgendeine Chance gegeben, Cailan bei Ostagar zu erreichen, hätte ich bis zum letzten Atemzug versucht, ihn zu retten! Aber sollte ich das Leben Tausender opfern, wo ich doch sah, dass es hoffnungslos war? Die Dunkle Brut hatte Cailan und seine Truppen längst überrannt, als ich den Befehl erhielt, die Nachhut ins Feld zu führen!“ Anklagend deutete er auf Alim und Alistair. „Ihr Grauen Wächter mit Euren Geschichten über Heldenmut, wir Ihr allein gegen Erzdämonen kämpft! Ihr habt Cailan glauben lassen, er müsse nur in seiner neuen Rüstung auf das Schlachtfeld reiten und der Sieg würde dort bereits auf ihn warten. Wenn jemand unseren König auf dem Gewissen hat, dann seid Ihr es!“

Alistair schnaubte angesichts der Lächerlichkeit dieser Behauptung. Hörte Loghain sich überhaupt noch selbst zu? Dem Stirnruzeln der übrigen Adeligen entnahm Alistair, dass sie sich ähnliche Gedanken über den Regenten machten.

„Euch werden weitere Verbrechen zur Last gelegt, Loghain“, setzte Eamon die Anklage fort. „Ihr habt zugelassen, dass Rendon Howe Unschuldige einkerkert und foltert!“

„Das ist wahr!“, klagte Bann Sighard. „Mein Sohn wurde über Nacht entführt und was ihm angetan wurde, übersteigt zum Teil die Fähigkeiten meines Chirurgius!“

„Howe hat noch mehr getan! Er hat Highever angegriffen und meine Familie abgeschlachtet!“, brüllte Fergus Cousland dazwischen. Offenbar war seine Lethargie vom Vorabend kaltem Zorn gewichen. „Und anstatt ihn dafür vor Gericht zu stellen, habt Ihr ihn zum neuen Teyrn von Highever ernannt!“ Er verschränkte die Arme und sah Loghain hasserfüllt an.

„Howe hat eigenverantwortlich gehandelt!“, entgegnete dieser aufgebracht. „Warum werft Ihr mir die Taten eines anderen Mannes vor? Er wird sich vor dem Erbauer für alle Fehltritte seines Lebens rechtfertigen müssen – wie wir alle. Aber das wisst Ihr, nicht wahr?“ Dabei sah er Alim an. „Schließlich habt Ihr ihn ermordet. Was Howe auch getan haben mag, man hätte ihn vor den Truchsess bringen müssen.“

„Weil Ihr ja auch so ein gerechtes Urteil über Euren Stiefellecker gesprochen hättet, nicht wahr?“, meinte Alistair sarkastisch.

„Gerechtigkeit ist nicht, einen Mann in seinem Heim zu ermorden!“

„Ach nein?“, fragte Alim mit gespielter Überraschung. „Warum habt Ihr dann den Blutmagier Jowan geschickt, um Arl Eamon auf Schloss Redcliffe vergiften zu lassen?“

„Ihr äußert wilde Anschuldigungen, Wächter“, höhnte Loghain. „Ich versichere Euch, wenn ich jemanden aussende, dann nur meine eigenen Soldaten. Der Verschwiegenheit eines Abtrünnigen würde ich niemals trauen.“

Bann Alfstanna musterte ihn zweifelnd. „Wirklich? Mein Bruder hat mir etwas anderes erzählt. Er ist ein Templer und er sagte mir, Ihr hättet persönlich einen flüchtigen Malficar vor der Rechtsprechung durch die Kirche bewahrt. Ein seltsamer Zufall, nicht wahr?“

Ein empörtes Raunen ging durch die Menge. Inmitten dieses Aufruhrs trat eine ältere Frau in einer langen Robe vor, auf der das Sonnensymbol Andrastes gestickt war.

_Die Oberste Klerikerin! Ich wusste nicht, dass sie auch hier ist._

Das Oberhaupt der fereldischen Kirche sah Loghain missbilligend an. „Wenn diese Vorwürfe der Wahrheit entsprechen, werden wir dies nicht einfach übersehen, Teyrn Loghain! Die Störung der heiligen Pflicht eines Templers ist Verrat am Erbauer.“

 _Perfekt! Jetzt hat er sogar die Kirche gegen sich aufgebracht_ , frohlockte Alistair innerlich. Er wusste aus persönlicher Erfahrung, wie nachtragend eine Frau sein konnte, die ihr Leben dem Erbauer gewidmet hatte.

Loghain schüttelte den Kopf. „Für alles, was ich getan habe, werde ich später die Verantwortung übernehmen. Doch zuerst verlange ich zu wissen, was Ihr meiner Tochter, unserer Königin, angetan habt!“, rief er und deutete erneut anklagend auf Alim.

Alistair hielt die Luft an. Auf diesen Moment hatten sie gewartet. Eamon hatte vorausgesagt, dass Loghain versuchen würde, ihnen Anoras Entführung anzulasten. Aus diesem Grund hatte sich die Königin bislang verborgen gehalten. Alistair bezweifelte nicht, dass sie die Versammlung aus irgendeinem verborgenen Winkel die ganze Zeit beobachtet und gewartet hatte, bis ihr Verschwinden zur Sprache kam. Schließlich kannte Anora den Palast in- und auswendig.

Und nun bewies sie ihr Gespür für den perfekten Auftritt, als sie aufs Stichwort in den Saal trat.

„Niemand hat mir etwas angetan, Vater. Im Gegenteil, ich verdanke dem Grauen Wächter mein Leben.“

Überrascht drehte Loghain sich um und musterte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen seine Tochter. Offenbar hatte er nicht mit ihrem Erscheinen gerechnet. Wahrscheinlich verblüffte es ihn sogar, dass sie überhaupt noch lebte. Auch die übrigen Adeligen waren erstaunt, ihre verschwundene Königin so plötzlich vor sich zu sehen. Ein aufgeregtes Tuscheln erfüllte den Raum, doch Anora gebot dem Tumult mühelos Einhalt.

„Lords und Ladies von Ferelden, hört mich an!“, sprach sie mit gebieterischer Stimme. „Mein Vater ist nicht mehr der Mann, den Ihr einst kanntet. Der Held der Schlacht vom Dane, der General, der unserem Land die Freiheit erkämpft hat, existiert nicht mehr. Der Mann, der hier vor Euch steht, hat Ferelden verraten. Er hat seine Truppen bei Ostagar abgezogen und Euren König nicht beschützt, als dieser tapfer gegen die Dunkle Brut kämpfte. Er machte die Grauen Wächter für Cailans Tod verantwortlich und bestieg dessen Thron, noch bevor seine Leiche kalt war!“

Mit jedem Wort, das Anora sprach, wurde ihre Stimme frostiger.

„Und damit ich seinen Verrat nicht kundtun konnte, sperrte er mich ein und ließ mich von Rendon Howe gefangen halten. Gemeinsam planten sie meinen Tod!“

Ein wütender Aufschrei ging durch die Menge. Mehrere Adelige griffen nach ihren Waffen und sahen zornig zu Loghain, doch Anora hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Ich wäre nicht mehr hier, um Euch die Wahrheit zu sagen, wäre dieser Graue Wächter nicht gewesen“, sprach sie und deutete auf Alim. „Sein Mut und seine Loyalität gegenüber dem Thron und Ferelden stehen außer Frage.“

Der Elf nickte ihr bei diesen Worten wohlwollend zu. Loghain schnaubte wütend.

„Ihr habt sogar den Geist meiner eigenen Tochter vergiftet, Wächter?“, brüllte er. „Davor wollte ich dich beschützen, Anora.“

Er schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf, ehe er sich an die versammelten Adeligen wandte.

„Lords und Ladies! Arl Eamon und die Wächter haben viele Anschuldigungen vorgebracht, um Euch gegen mich aufzuhetzen. Doch bedenkt: Nur gemeinsam sind wir stark! Unser Land wurde so oft verloren und wieder zurückerobert und jedes Mal haben wir bewiesen, dass niemand das Volk Fereldens brechen kann, solange wir vereint stehen! Wir dürfen nun keine Spaltung zulassen, wenn wir uns der Verderbnis entgegenstellen wollen!“

„Ihr habt Recht, Loghain“, mischte sich Arl Eamon ein. „Ein geteiltes Land macht uns schwach. Doch wer sagt, dass wir nur unter Eurer Regentschaft vereint sein können? Adelige Fereldens!“ Er musterte die Anwesenden mit scharfem Blick. „Ihr habt die Beweise gehört, die gegen den Truchsess vorgebracht wurden. Ihr habt die Aussagen der Grauen Wächter und von unserer Königin selbst vernommen. Darum fordere ich Euch nun zur Abstimmung auf! Wollt Ihr weiter Loghain Mac Tir, Teyrn von Gwaren, folgen? Oder stimmt Ihr für seine Entmachtung, für die Anerkennung von Alistair, dem letzten lebenden Nachfahren der Theirin-Linie, als Thronerbe Fereldens und für die Unterstützung für die Grauen Wächter gegen die Verderbnis?“

Alistair musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht vor Aufregung aufzuschreien. Dies war der entscheidende Moment! Nun würde sich zeigen, ob sie das Landthing überzeugt hatten. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell zur Wahl kommen würde.

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Keiner der Adeligen schien sich als Erster äußern zu wollen, doch dann trat Arl Bryland hervor. Er legte seine Hand auf die Brust und deutete eine Verbeugung vor Alim und Alistair an.

„Südhang unterstützt die Grauen Wächter“, sprach er mit feierlicher Stimme und stellte sich neben sie, um seine Position zu unterstreichen. Noch bevor Alistair ihm danken konnte, erhob sich die nächste Stimme.

„Das Wache Meer hält zu den Wächtern.“ Damit trat Bann Alfstanna vor und gesellte sich zu ihnen.

Plötzlich schien es kein Halten mehr zu geben.

„Drachengipfel unterstützt die Wächter!“

„Die Wächter! Ich halte zu den Wächtern!“

„Die Westhügel bauen auf die Wächter!“

„Die Verderbnis naht, wir brauchen die Grauen Wächter!“

Überwältigt sah Alistair zu, wie sich einer nach dem anderen hinter ihnen aufstellte und Loghain mit grimmigem Blick fixierte. Am Ende hatten mehr als zwanzig Adelige ihre Unterstützung für die Wächter bekundet.

Nur fünf hatten sich auf Loghains Seite geschlagen und Alistair erkannte jene Lords, die laut Eamons Aussage ein saftiges Sümmchen von dem Teyrn eingestrichen hatten.

Triumphierend trat der Arl von Redcliffe vor. „Das Landthing ist gegen Euch, Loghain“, sprach Eamon feierlich. „Tretet in Ehre zurück.“

Doch Loghain sah nicht so aus, als wollte er sich so einfach geschlagen geben. Er schäumte vor Wut.

„Verräter!“, brüllte er die Adeligen an und seine Stimme überschlug sich vor Hysterie. „Wer von Euch hat sich gegen den Kaiser von Orlais gestellt, als seine Truppen Euer Land verwüsteten und Eure Frauen vergewaltigten? Wer von Euch hat dafür gekämpft, dass Eure Kinder in Freiheit geboren werden? Wer von Euch hat für dieses Land sein Blut vergossen, so wie ich es unzählige Male getan habe? Wie könnt Ihr es wagen, mich zu verurteilen? Ihr habt kein Recht, darüber zu entscheiden, wer Ferelden regieren soll!“

„Das Landthing hat seine Entscheidung getroffen“, sprach Eamon. „Weigert Ihr Euch etwa, dessen Urteil anzuerkennen?“

„Das tue ich, in der Tat.“ Mit kühlem Blick sah Loghain zur Obersten Klerikerin, die an Arl Eamons Seite stand. „Ich erkenne nur ein Urteil an: das des Erbauers selbst! Ich fordere eine Entscheidung durch Duell!“

Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal und Alistair war, als hätte ihm jemand in den Magen geschlagen. Ein Duell sollte über den Ausgang des Landthings entscheiden? All ihre Anstrengungen, die sie unternommen hatten, um Loghain seiner Verbrechen zu überführen und die Adeligen davon zu überzeugen, die Grauen Wächter zu unterstützen, und nun war all dies plötzlich umsonst?

_Was war dann überhaupt der Sinn dieses Landthings, wenn Loghain sich einfach gegen dessen Entscheidung stellen kann?!_

Sicher würde der Verräter nicht einfach mit einem Duell davonkommen, nicht wahr? Doch ein Blick in das Gesicht der Obersten Klerikerin verriet Alistair, dass er das sehr wohl konnte.

„Die Gesetze der Kirche sind älter als die Fereldens“, sprach die alte Frau und sah dabei aus, als hätte sie auf eine Zitrone gebissen. „Wenn der Teyrn fordert, dass der Erbauer über ihn urteilen soll, ist dies sein Recht.“

Auf Loghains Gesicht zeigte sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln. „Dann lasst es uns ein für alle Mal beenden. Da es Arl Eamon und die Grauen Wächter waren, die mich angeklagt haben, wird einer von ihnen mein Duellgegner sein. Entscheidet Euch rasch.“

Damit trat er für eine Minute zur Seite und ließ sich von einem Diener sein Schwert und seinen Schild bringen. Eamon und die drei Grauen Wächter kamen zur Beratung zusammen.

„Lasst mich gegen ihn kämpfen“, sprach Alistair sofort und ballte die Fäuste. Wie gern würde er Loghain sein arrogantes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen!

Eamon sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Ihr dürft Loghain nicht unterschätzen. Er mag in die Jahre gekommen sein, aber er ist immer noch einer der herausragendsten Schwertkämpfer von Ferelden. Manche behaupten sogar von ganz Thedas. Wenn Ihr von Zorn geblendet gegen ihn antretet, habt Ihr keine Chance.“

„Aber …“

„Arl Eamon hat Recht“, meinte Riordan. „Auch in Orlais haben wir den General Fereldens und seine Gewandheit im Kampf noch nicht vergessen. Es braucht einen kühlen Kopf, um sich mit ihm messen zu können. Und es tut mir leid, Euch dies zu sagen, Alistair, aber Ihr seid derzeit nicht Herr über Eure Gefühle.“

Alistair wollte zu einer harschen Antwort ansetzen, als eine Stimme ihm zuvorkam.

„Ich werde gegen ihn kämpfen.“

Die drei sahen überrascht zu Alim, der ihre Blicke mit Ruhe und Entschlossenheit erwiderte.

Alistair schluckte. Er vertraute seinem Freund. Alim würde dafür sorgen, dass Loghain seine gerechte Strafe erhielt. Aber die Vorstellung, dass der Elfenmagier sich ganz allein gegen einen Veteranen wie den Teyrn stellte, behagte ihm nicht. Diesmal würde Alistair ihn nicht mit seinem Schild vor einem Schwertstreich schützen können.

Alim musst ihm seine Sorge ansehen. „Ich kann ihn besiegen“, versicherte er seinem Freund. „Wenn ich mich gegen einen Golem behaupten kann, dann auch gegen einen einzelnen Schwertkämpfer.“

Damit rang er Alistair ein müdes Lächeln ab. Eamon nickte. „Gut, damit ist es entschieden.“

Sie wandten sich wieder zu den Versammelten um. Alim trat hervor und zog seinen Stab aus der Rückenhalterung. Er blickte zur Seite, wo Zevran, Leliana und die übrigen ihrer Gefährten standen, die dem Landthing als stumme Zuschauer beigewohnt hatten. Für einen Moment sahen die beiden Elfen einander in die Augen und Zevrans Miene verhärtete sich. Doch dann nickte er Alim zu.

 _Er vertraut ihm, dass er das Duell gewinnen kann_ , dachte Alistair und wünschte sich, dass er sich dessen ebenso sicher wäre.

Zevrans Zuversicht schien Alim den letzten Anstoß zu geben, den er brauchte. Mit einem Lächeln erwiderte er das Nicken des Schurken und wandte sich dann selbstsicher Loghain zu.

Dieser musterte den Elfen abschätzend.

„Dann seid Ihr also mein Gegner, Alim“, sprach er und zu Alistairs Verwunderung hörte er Respekt in der Stimme des Teyrn. „Duncans letzter Rekrut. Nach unserem ersten Treffen in Ostagar hätte ich nicht vermutet, dass wir uns einmal so gegenüberstehen würden. Aber Ostagar war in einem anderen Leben. Keiner von uns ist mehr der, der er damals war.“

„Zumindest darin sind wir uns einig“, erwiderte der Elf.

„Der Wert eines Mannes ergibt sich aus der Größe seiner Feinde. Das hat Maric einmal zu mir gesagt. Vor sehr langer Zeit.“ Loghain blickte nachdenklich drein. „Ich frage mich, ob das eher für Euch oder für mich ein Kompliment ist.“

Die beiden Kontrahenten traten in die Mitte des Raums. Die Anwesenden bildeten einen weiten Ring um sie, der als Duellarena fungieren sollte. Alistair betrachtete die Situation sorgenvoll. Der begrenzte Platz würde es Alim schwer machen, seine wirkungsvollsten Zauber einzusetzen. Er würde es niemals riskieren, dass die Umstehenden verletzt werden könnten. Loghain war hier definitiv im Vorteil.

„Der Zweikampf wird so lange dauern, bis eine Seite aufgibt oder den Kampf nicht fortführen kann“, verkündete die Oberste Klerikerin und Alistair gefiel die Andeutung nicht, die im letzten Teil dieses Satzes mitschwang.

Damit war das Duell offiziell eröffnet. Doch zunächst wagte keiner der beiden Männer einen Angriff. Loghain hielt seinen Schild auf Brusthöhe und trotz seines Hasses, den Alistair für den Teyrn empfand, konnte er nicht leugnen, dass dieser eine beeindruckende Gestalt abgab. In seiner schweren Plattenrüstung und mit dem wuchtigen Schild wirkte er geradezu kolossal. Alim wiederum in seiner flatternden Robe, mit nichts weiter als einem mannshohen Stab zur Verteidigung, sah dagegen aus, als würde allein der Windhauch von Loghains Schwertstreich ausreichen, um ihn umzuwerfen.

Doch wenn Alistair irgendetwas auf seinen Reisen gelernt hatte, dann dass man wahre Stärke nicht auf den ersten Blick erkennen konnte. Und dass man einen Magier niemals unterschätzen sollte. Insbesondere nicht _diesen_ Magier.

Es war schließlich Loghain, der den ersten Angriff vollführte. Der Teyrn tat einen Ausfallschritt nach vorn und täuschte einen Hieb gegen Alims Hüfte an, nur um im letzten Moment das Schwert zu senken und stattdessen seinen Schild gegen die Brust des Elfen zu rammen. Dieser konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und hatte gerade noch Zeit, ein paar Zauberworte zu murmeln, ehe der Schild ihn traf.

Alistair erwartete schon, das Geräusch brechender Knochen zu hören, doch stattdessen vernahm er den Klang von Metall, das auf Stein prallte. Überrascht trat Loghain einen Schritt zurück und nun konnte Alistair sehen, dass Alims Torso mit einer Schicht aus Fels überzogen war.

Er sandte ein stummes Dankesgebet an den Erbauer, dass der Elf auf den vielen Übungsstunden mit Shale beharrt hatte, um seine Erdmagie zu perfektionieren. Loghain erholte sich schnell von seiner Verblüffung und vollführte eine Vierteldrehung, um sein Schwert in Alims rechte Seite zu rammen. Die Klinge prallte auf eine schimmernde Barriere, die sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um den Körper des Magiers legte.

Der nächste Angriff kam von Alim, der einen Eisspeer nach Loghain warf. Doch der Zauber war in Eile gewoben und schwach und der Teyrn schlug das Geschoss einfach mit seinem Schwert zur Seite.

Danach war alle Zurückhaltung zwischen den Kämpfern vergessen. Loghain führte Schläge und Hiebe gegen den Magier, parierte dessen Angriffe mit seinem Schild oder wich ihnen mit bemerkenswerter Gewandheit aus. Alim warf Frost- und Feuerzauber gegen den Teyrn – immer darauf bedacht, die Umstehenden nicht zu gefährden –, wehrte dessen Schwertstreiche mit Barrieren ab oder verhärtete seinen Körper zu Stein, wann immer er einen Treffer nicht mehr vermeiden konnte.

Minutenlang befanden sich die beiden Kämpfer in diesem tödlichen Tanz aus Stahl und Magie, ohne dass einer von ihnen erkennbar die Oberhand gewann. Das geschmolzene Eis machte den Boden nass und mehr als einmal kam einer der beiden ins Rutschen, schaffte es jedoch stets noch eben so, einen Sturz zu vermeiden. Bis auf den keuchenden Atem der Kontrahenten und ihre Bewegungen war es im Saal totenstill. Weder Alim noch Loghain verschwendeten ihre Kräfte mit kindischen Provokationen oder überheblichen Sprüchen.

Je länger der Kampf dauerte, umso nervöser wurde Alistair. Alims Mana würde nicht ewig reichen und Loghain würde dem Elfen sicherlich keine Pause schenken, um nach einem Lyriumfläschchen zu greifen.

Kaum hatte er dies gedacht, zauberte Alim einen Feuerkegel, der Loghain dazu zwang, einige Schritte zurückzuweichen. Doch die Flammen erloschen binnen Sekunden, was selbst den Magier zu überraschen schien. Sofort war der Teyrn heran und hieb mit der Klinge nach Alim.

Alistair erwartete einen weiteren Schild- oder Felszauber, doch offenbar fehlte es dem Elfen dafür an Zeit oder an Mana. Stattdessen sprang er zur Seite, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass Loghains Klinge seinen Oberschenkel streifte. Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Menge, als Blut aufspritzte und sich aus einer langen Schnittwunde auf den Steinboden ergoss.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht versuchte Alim aus Loghains Reichweite zu kommen, doch die Verletzung seines Gegners schien dem Teyrn neue Kräfte zu verleihen. Unnachgiebig griff er den Magier an. Alim erkannte, dass er mit seinem verwundeten Bein nicht länger ausweichen konnte, und wehrte Loghains Schwertstreich mit dem einzigen ab, was ihm noch geblieben war: seinem Stab.

Blutgetränkter Stahl traf auf polierten Drachenknochen und plötzlich dröhnte der Klang von berstendem Metall durch den Raum. Ein Lichtblitz flammte auf und zwang Alistair dazu, die Augen zu schließen. Erst nach einigen Sekunden wagte er es, sie wieder zu öffnen. Was er dann sah, verschlug ihm und allen Umstehenden den Atem.

Alles war still.

Fassungslos starrte Loghain auf das Heft in seiner Hand und dann auf die Überreste seiner zerbrochenen Klinge auf dem Boden. Und dann auf den unversehrten Magierstab aus Drachenknochen. Ehe er sich erholt hatte, zog ihm Alim mit eben jenem Stab die Beine weg. Loghain rutschte auf dem nassen Stein aus und landete hart auf dem Rücken. Keuchend rang er um Atem und versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch dann spürte er das Ende von Alims Stab auf seiner Kehle.

Loghain erstarrte und blickte empor in die Augen des Elfen. Dieser starrte zurück. Für einen Moment schienen die beiden Kontrahenten stumme Zwiesprache miteinander zu halten. Dann schloss der Teyrn erschöpft die Augen und nickte kaum merklich.

„Ihr habt gewonnen, Wächter. Ich gebe auf.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, als ich sagte, sie bringen Loghain zu Fall, meinte ich das wörtlich! ;)


	35. Das Ziel des Erzdämons

Alim nahm den Stab von Loghains Kehle und erlaubte ihm, sich aufzusetzen. Dann trat Arl Bryland hervor und entwaffnete Loghain, der dies widerstandslos geschehen ließ. Wynne wiederum trat an Alim heran und mit einem Nicken erlaubte ihr der Elf, sich seiner Beinwunde anzunehmen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, während sie ihre Magie wirkte, und stützte sich schwer auf seinen Stab, doch nach wenigen Augenblicken entspannte sich sein Gesicht. Die Wunde hatte sich geschlossen.

Zevran machte ebenfalls Anstalten, an Alims Seite zu eilen, doch mit einem diskreten Kopfschütteln hielt Alim ihn davon ab. Alistair war verwirrt über diese Geste, doch dann verstand er.

_Noch darf Alim keine Schwäche zeigen. Erst muss er die Sache mit Loghain zuende bringen._

Als hätte der Elf Alistairs Gedanken gehört, wandte er sich an den besiegten Teyrn, welcher immer noch auf dem Steinboden kniete. Einige Herzschläge lang sahen sich die beiden stumm in die Augen, bis Loghain schließlich das Wort ergriff.

„Euer Sieg hat gezeigt, dass der Erbauer nicht auf meiner Seite ist. Ich erkenne sein Urteil an“, sprach er mit fester Stimme und Alistair musste widerwillig zugeben, dass Loghain seine Niederlage mit Würde hinnahm. „Ihr seid nicht der, für den ich ihn gehalten habe. Eine Willensstärke wie die Eure habe ich nicht mehr gesehen … seit Maric.“

Überraschung zeigte sich auf Loghains Gesicht, die jedoch gleich darauf in Resignation umschlug.

„Ich sagte, ich werde für das, was ich getan habe, die Verantwortung übernehmen, und ich stehe zu meinem Wort“, fuhr er fort. „Ich werde nicht um mein Leben betteln. Also bringt es zu Ende, Wächter, und lasst den Erbauer über mich richten.“

„Nein!“, rief Anora und trat dazwischen. Mit flehendem Blick sah sie abwechselnd Alim und ihren Vater an. „Bitte! Es muss doch einen anderen Weg geben, wie er für seine Verbrechen büßen kann!“

„Vielleicht gibt es den tatsächlich.“

Alistair glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Für ihn gab es nur _eine_ gerechte Strafe für den Teyrn! Aufgebracht drehte er sich zu dem Mann um, der diese Worte gesprochen hatte. Es war niemand anderes als Riordan.

„Was meint Ihr?“, fragte Alim stirnruzelnd.

Der ältere Wächter trat vor. „Zuerst muss ich Euch eine Frage stellen, Loghain. Die Vorräte an Erzdämonenblut, die die Grauen Wächter hier in Denerim lagerten: Habt Ihr sie an Euch genommen?“

Loghain war überrascht über diese Frage, aber er antwortete Riordan. „Ich habe Fläschchen mit Blut aus der Schatzkammer der Wächter konfisziert, ja. Wollt Ihr damit sagen, es handelt sich dabei um das Blut eines Erzdämons?“

„In der Tat. Was habt Ihr mit dem Blut gemacht?“

„Es lagert im Keller dieses Palastes. Unversehrt.“

Riordan nickte zufrieden angesichts dieser Antwort. „Dann haben wir die Möglichkeit, weitere Graue Wächter zu ernennen.“

Alistair runzelte die Stirn. Wenn Riordan wirklich das vorschlug, was er dachte …

„Ich schlage vor, wir lassen Loghain das Beitrittsritual durchlaufen.“

Es war, als hätte jemand Alistair den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Hatte Riordan das gerade wirklich gesagt? Loghain sollte den Wächtern beitreten?!

„Das kann nicht Euer Ernst sein!“, brauste Alistair auf und funkelte Riordan an. Dieser versuchte, den wütenden Krieger zu beschwichtigen.

„Wir brauchen so viele Graue Wächter wie möglich, um den Erzdämon zu bezwingen. Und Loghain ist ein fähiger Kämpfer. Überlebt er den Beitritt, könnte er eine wertvolle Bereicherung für unsere Linien sein. Und stirbt er, hat er für seine Verbrechen bezahlt.“

Anora sah bei diesem Vorschlag hoffnungsvoll zu Alistair und flehte stumm um seine Zustimmung, doch dieser war nicht gewillt, ihr Flehen zu erhören.

 _Nicht nach allem, was Loghain uns angetan hat! Was er Cailan angetan hat! Duncan! Unseren Brüdern und Schwestern! Was er Alim angetan hat! Er hat ihn foltern lassen und uns gejagt wie Tiere._ _Niemals werde ich ihn als meinen Kameraden akzeptieren!_

Er suchte Alims Blick. Als inoffizieller Anführer der Grauen Wächter Fereldens war es an dem Elfen, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Und bisher hatte Alistair dem Urteil seines Freundes immer vertraut. Selbst wenn er mit dessen Meinung nicht immer einverstanden gewesen war. Doch zum allerersten Mal wusste er, dass er dem Elfen nicht vergeben könnte, wenn dieser die falsche Entscheidung träfe.

Alim sah ihn an und für einen Moment hielten die beiden Wächter stumme Zwiesprache.

_Ich bitte dich, mein Freund. Lass dich dieses eine Mal nicht von der Vernunft leiten. Es ist mir gleich, wie nützlich Loghain für uns wäre. Tu mir das nicht an, Alim!_

Alistair vertraute darauf, dass der Elf in seinen Augen lesen könnte, was er dachte. Und scheinbar hatte er damit Recht, denn im nächsten Moment nickte Alim ihm zu.

Dann wandte sich der Magier an Riordan. „Ich verstehe Eure Argumente. Aber ich kann Loghain nicht in unseren Orden aufnehmen, nachdem er selbst ihn beinahe vernichtet hat.“ Er sah zu dem Teyrn, der ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte. „Loghain Mac Tir, Teyrn von Gwaren. Für Eure Verbrechen an Ferelden, König Cailan und den Grauen Wächtern verurteile ich Euch hiermit zum Tode.“

Bei diesen Worten schluchzte Anora und schlang die Arme um ihren Körper. Loghain jedoch nahm den Urteilsspruch stoisch entgegen.

„Ich bin bereit, dem Erbauer gegenüberzutreten. Ich gehe mit leichterem Herzen, jetzt da ich weiß, dass ein Mann wie Ihr über Ferelden wacht“, sprach er an den Elfen gerichtet. „Bringt es selbst zu Ende, Alim. Wenn Ihr den Mut habt, ein Todesurteil zu sprechen, solltet Ihr auch den Mut aufbringen, es zu vollstrecken.“

Arl Bryland trat vor und zog aus der Scheide an seiner Hüfte ein langes Schwert mit scharfer Schneide. Wortlos reichte er es dem Elfenmagier, welcher zunächst zögerlich danach griff. Doch dann schlossen sich Alims Finger fest um das Heft. Er schritt auf Loghain zu und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen.

Ein letztes Mal sahen der gefallene General und der Elfenmagier einander in die Augen.

Und dann schnitt Brylands Klinge durch die Luft.

Die folgenden Stunden durchlebte Alistair wie betäubt und wann immer er in späteren Jahren auf diesen Tag zurückblickte, konnte er sich kaum an die restlichen Ereignisse erinnern. Nicht an Anora, wie sie sich schluchzend über den Leichnam ihres Vaters beugte. Nicht an Arl Eamon, der Alistair als rechtmäßigen König Fereldens ausrief und die Verlobung zwischen ihm und Anora bekanntgab. Nicht an die Adeligen, die ihr neues Herrscherpaar bejubelten. Nicht an Alim, wie er das blutbesudelte Schwert zu Boden legte und sich mit steinerner Miene neben Riordan aufstellte. Nicht an Zevran, wie er an die Seite des Elfenmagiers trat und unbemerkt dessen Hand ergriff.

Stattdessen war in Alistairs Kopf nur Platz für einen einzigen Gedanken.

_Es ist vorbei. Loghain hat für seine Verbrechen bezahlt. Cailan und Duncan sind gerächt._

Das Erste, was Alistair wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein mitbekam, war der Kriegsrat am Abend. Nun, da das Landthing einen neuen König ernannt hatte, galt es, die Schlachtpläne gegen die Dunkle Brut zu besprechen. Eine Angelegenheit, die längst überfällig war.

„Ich sende sofort einen Raben an die Grauen Wächter von Orlais“, sprach Riordan. „Sobald sie erfahren, dass das Edikt gegen die Wächter aufgehoben ist, werden sie nach Ferelden marschieren. Aber ich muss ihnen sagen, wohin sie ziehen sollen.“

„Ihr wisst nicht, wo der Erzdämon sich aufhält?“, fragte Arl Wulff hoffnunsvoll, doch die drei anwesenden Grauen Wächter schüttelten den Kopf.

„Wir können ihn spüren“, erklärte Riordan. „Und wir wissen, dass er seinen Horden den Angriff befohlen hat. Aber wir wissen nicht wo.“

„Bisher hat die Dunkle Brut vor allem den Westen und den Süden Fereldens befallen. Ich schlage vor, wir ziehen ihnen mit unseren Trupppen entgegen“, meinte Wulff und erntete dafür allgemeine Zustimmung.

„Dann ist es das Beste, wenn wir uns in Redcliffe sammeln“, erwiderte Arl Eamon. „Es liegt zentral und ist ein guter Ort, um die Heerschau abzuhalten. Unsere Verbündeten aus Orzammar, aus dem Zirkel der Magi und von den Dalish können dort zu uns stoßen.“

„Und ich, Alim und Alistair können von dort nach Ostagar aufbrechen. Vielleicht finden wir dort Spuren zum Erzdämon“, erklärte Riordan.

„Und während mein Verlobter in die Schlacht zieht, bleibe ich in Denerim und herrsche in seiner Abwesenheit, wie ich es auch für Cailan getan habe“, sprach Anora. Ihre Augen waren immer noch gerötet, doch sie wirkte gefasst. Offenbar war sie nicht gewillt, sich von ihrer Trauer niederringen zu lassen. Zumindest nicht, solange so viel auf dem Spiel stand.

_Sie will das Land beschützen, für das ihr Vater gestorben ist._

Nicht zum ersten Mal bewunderte Alistair die Besonnenheit und Stärke dieser Frau.

Es wurden noch ein paar weitere Worte gewechselt, doch dann war alles gesagt. Der Plan stand. Damit konnte der Kriegsrat eigentlich nun ein Ende finden. Doch keiner der Anwesenden machte Anstalten, das Treffen aufzuheben. Plötzlich wurde sich Alistair der erwartungsvollen Blicke bewusst, die auf ihm ruhten, und ihm fiel siedendheiß ein, dass der Moment wohl ein paar Worte von ihm verlangte. Immerhin war er seit ein paar Stunden der neue Herrscher Fereldens – auch wenn man sich darauf geeinigt hatte, die Krönungszeremonie auf einen günstigeren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben. Vorzugsweise dann, wenn das Land nicht mehr von einem Antiken Gott und seiner Monsterarmee bedroht wurde.

_Beim Erbauer, was soll ich ihnen sagen?_

„Ich … äh … also, wir …“

Nun, das war schon mal kein guter Anfang. Alistair atmete einmal tief durch und begann von Neuem.

„Vier Jahrhunderte ist es her, dass Garahel den Erzdämon Andoral erschlagen hat. Zwölf Jahre dauerte diese Verderbnis und brachte Leid über ganz Thedas. Aber letztendlich siegten die Sterblichen, weil sich Männer und Frauen unterschiedlicher Herkunft, unterschiedlicher Rassen und unterschiedlichen Glaubens vereinten, um für ein gemeinsames Ziel zu kämpfen“, sprach er und wurde mit jedem Wort sicherer. „Unsere Streitmacht mag nicht so gewaltig sein wie jene, aber unsere Entschlossenheit und unser Kampfgeist sind den Helden von damals ebenbürtig. Wir werden Fereldens gesamte Stärke benötigen, um diesen Feind zu bezwingen. Aber bezwingen werden wir ihn!“

„Hört, hört!“, rief Arl Wulff und auch die anderen Adeligen bekundeten lauthals ihre Zustimmung. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe die Jubgelschreie verklungen waren. Dann wandte sich Alistair an Alim und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

„Unsere Begegnung in Ostagar scheint so lange her, als wäre sie in einem anderen Zeitalter geschehen. Seitdem haben wir viele Kämpfe zusammen durchgestanden. Wie sieht es aus, mein Freund? Wollen wir es gemeinsam zu Ende bringen?“

Mit einem Lächeln schlug Alim ein. „Nichts anderes leitet mich, mein König.“

Es war eine ansehnliche Schar, die sich am nächsten Morgen aus Denerim auf die große Weststraße begab. Die Wappen sämtlicher Adelshäuser Fereldens wehten über dem Zug und an der Spitze prangte der silberne Greif auf schwarzem Grund: das Symbol der Grauen Wächter. Riordan hatte das Banner in der Schatzkammer in Denerim gefunden und darauf bestanden, es auf ihrem Weg nach Redcliffe zu tragen.

Alistair und Alim hatten keinerlei Einwände gehabt, denn weder für einen König noch für den (einstweiligen) Wächter-Kommandanten Fereldens wäre es schicklich gewesen, als Standartenträger zu fungieren. Zumal Alim auch ohne ein Banner in der Hand alle Mühe hatte, sich im Sattel zu halten.

Als der Rat beschlossen hatte, den Weg nach Redcliffe zu Pferd zurückzulegen, um kostbare Zeit zu sparen, war Alim eine Spur blasser geworden. An diesem Tag hatte Alistair das bestgehütete Geheimnis des Elfen erfahren: Der mächtige Magier und Held, der sich, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, gegen Oger, Dämonen und Werwölfe stellte, hatte doch tatsächlich Angst vor Pferden!

Es machte Sinn, wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte, immerhin hatte Alim nie eine Gelegenheit gehabt, das Reiten zu erlernen. Aber trotzdem hatte sich Alistair ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen können, als man ihnen am Morgen nach dem Landthing ihre Reittiere aus den Stallungen Denerims zugewiesen hatte. Mit äußerstem Misstrauen war Alim an seine Stute herangetreten und selbst Zevran hatte sich einen amüsierten Kommentar nicht verkneifen können.

„Ah, mi Amor. Wenn du möchtest, können wir zu zweit auf einem Pferd reiten. Ich garantiere dann aber nicht dafür, dass ich meine Finger bei mir behalten kann.“

Alims Antwort hatte aus einer rüden Geste bestanden, ehe er seine Furcht bezwang und sich mit wenig Eleganz in den Sattel schwang. Aber immerhin war er oben geblieben.

„Plötzlich wünsche ich mir, wir wären immer noch gesuchte Verbrecher und gezwungen, über Schleichwege zu reisen“, murmelte der Elf, während er probeweise an den Zügeln zog. Die Stute ließ sich brav lenken und scherte sich offensichtlich nicht darum, dass ihr Reiter keine Ahnung hatte, was er tat.

Immerhin war Alim mit seinem Misstrauen nicht ganz allein gewesen, denn auch Morrigan und Oghren hatten nie zuvor auf einem Pferd gesesssen. Die Hexe hatte es sich einfach gemacht und sich einfach in einen großen Hund verwandelt. Offenbar beabsichtigte sie, den Weg nach Redcliffe auf ihren eigenen vier Beinen zurückzulegen. Für den Zwerg wiederum hatte sich schließlich ein stämmiges Pony angefunden und mit einem Murren war auch Oghren in den Sattel gestiegen.

Die einzige, für die kein Reittier aufzutreiben war, war Shale, aber das erwies sich als unproblematisch. Denn wie sich herausstellte, konnten Golems sehr schnell laufen, wenn sie es wollten, und da sie niemals ermüdeten, bestand keine Sorge, dass Shale nicht mit den Reitern mithalten konnte.

So geschah es, dass sich hunderte von Berittenen auf den Weg nach Redcliffe begaben und im Laufe der Reise stießen weitere Truppenverbände, die außerhalb Denerims gelagert hatten, hinzu. Nach drei Tagen bestand ihr Zug aus mehreren Tausend und wenn Alistair sich im Sattel umdrehte und zurückblickte, vermochte er nicht einmal das Ende der Kolonne zu sehen.

Am vierten Tag wuchs sie noch weiter, als sich ihnen die Streitmacht der Dalish anschloss. Fast einhundert Elfen, jeder von ihnen bewaffnet und gerüstet, näherten sich ihnen aus dem Süden. Jeder einzelne von ihnen saß auf dem Rücken einer schneeweißen Halla.

Und ihre Anführerein war Alistair nur allzu vertraut.

„Aneth ara, Falon“, grüßte Lanaya sie lächelnd. „Die Dalish sind hier, um ihren Schwur zu erfüllen.“ Die Hüterin deutete auf die Krieger, die sie mitgebracht hatte. „Wir haben so viele Clans benachrichtigt, wie wir konnten.“

„Eure Hilfe ist mehr als willkommen“, antwortete Alim und schüttelte Lanayas Hand. Alistair entging nicht, dass er die Hallas sehnsüchtig ansah. Obwohl sich sein Freund in den vergangenen Tagen an seine Stute gewöhnt hatte, war es offensichtlich, dass er liebend gerne das Reittier gewechselt hätte.

_Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass die Dalish eine überzählige Halla mitgebracht haben._

Das Hinzustoßen der Elfen erweckte einigen Argwohn unter den Soldaten und auch die Dalish-Krieger beäugten die Menschen ihrerseits mit Misstrauen, doch letzten Endes verlief der Ritt nach Redcliffe ohne größere Zwischenfälle – sah man von den täglichen Scharmützeln mit der Dunklen Brut ab. Je weiter sie nach Westen kamen, umso häufiger wurden sie mit den Scheusalen konfrontiert, doch angesichts ihrer Truppenstärke behielt die fereldische Armee die Oberhand.

Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten wurde die Dunkle Brut in diesem Landstrich zurückgedrängt und die Soldaten bejubelten jeden Sieg, als hätten sie bereits die Verderbnis beendet.

Doch Alistair, Alim und Riordan wussten es besser. Keiner außer ihnen dreien hatte die gewaltige Armee der Dunklen Brut gesehen, die der Erzdämon in den Tiefen Wegen gesammelt hatte. Und keiner außer ihnen dreien vernahm die Stimme des Drachen in seinem Kopf, wie er seine Truppen dirigierte.

Schließlich, nach Monaten der Ungewissheit, erfuhren sie endlich auch dessen Ziel. Sie waren nur noch einen halben Tagesritt von Redcliffe entfernt, als ihnen ein einzelner Reiter entgegengaloppiert kam. Sowohl in seinen Augen als auch in denen seines Pferdes stand die blanke Panik.

„Arl Eamon! Mein Lord!“, keuchte der Mann und hatte Mühe, sich im Sattel zu halten. Sein Körper zitterte vor Erschöpfung und die Flanken seines Rosses glänzten vor Schweiß. Erst als ihm jemand einen Wasserschlauch brachte, war der Soldat in der Lage weiterzusprechen.

„Dem Erbauer sei Dank, dass Ihr endlich kommt. Schloss Redcliffe wird von der Dunklen Brut belagert!“

„Was? Seit wann?“, fragte Eamon erschüttert.

„Sie kamen gestern Abend. Es sind Tausende! Aus irgendeinem Grund wussten sie, dass Ihr fort wart und einen Großteil der Ritter mitgenommen habt.“

„Wie schlimm steht es um Redcliffe?“

„Bann Teagan hat die Verteidigung organisiert, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie noch durchhalten können. Oder ob sie nicht bereits …“

Der Soldat ließ den Satz unvollendet und Arl Eamon erbleichte.

„Was ist mit dem Erzdämon? Habt Ihr ihn gesehen?“, wollte Alistair wissen, doch der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Er hat sich noch nicht gezeigt. Jedenfalls nicht, bevor ich losgeritten bin, um Euch zu suchen.“

„Dann dürfen wir keine Zeit verlieren“, drängte Eamon. „Jeder Kämpfer, dessen Pferd noch die Kraft hat, soll uns folgen!“

Sie trieben ihre Rösser zu scharfem Galopp an und Alistair empfand Mitleid mit den Tieren, die bereits deutliche Anzeichen von Erschöpfung zeigten. Doch die Sorge um Redcliffe war größer, deshalb erlaubten sie sich kein langsameres Tempo.Trotzdem dauerte es noch mehrere Stunden, bis sich die Zinnen von Schloss Redcliffe am Horizont abzeichneten. Rauch stieg über der Burg auf.

„Beim Erbauer“, murmelte Alistair. Waren sie zu spät?

Doch dann bemerkte er ein seltsames Schimmern in der Luft. Er blinzelte und fragte sich, ob er wohl zu viel Sonne abbekommen hatte. Spielten ihm seine Augen jetzt einen Streich?

„Was ist das?“, fragte Eamon, der offenbar das Gleiche entdeckt hatte wie Alistair.

_Gut, dann liegt es nicht an meinen Augen._

Alim stieß einen überraschten Laut aus. „Das ist ein Magieschild! Jemand hat eine Barriere um das ganze Schloss gelegt!“

„Wie ist sowas möglich?“, fragte Alistair verblüfft. „Eine so große Barriere … Was für ein Magier könnte solch einen mächtigen Zauber weben?“

„Nicht einer allein“, meinte Wynne und ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. „Dieser Schild trägt die Handschrift des Zirkels.“

„Ihr meint, dieser Zauber stammt von …“

„Irving und den Zirkelmagiern“, vollendete Alim den Satz und Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme. „Lasst uns dafür sorgen, dass ihre Bemühungen nicht umsonst sind.“

Sie spornten die Pferde ein letztes Mal an und nach einer weiteren Stunde erreichten sie endlich den Burgweg nach Redcliffe. Da die Straße hier schmaler wurde, ließen sie ihre Pferde zurück, die mehr als dankbar für die Ruhepause waren. Die Tiere waren schweißgebadet und wurden eilends von mehreren Soldaten versorgt, die zu diesem Zweck zurückblieben.

Die Übrigen folgten Arl Eamon und den Grauen Wächtern hinauf zum Schloss, vor dem sich ein Heer aus Dunkler Brut eingefunden hatte. Die Scheusale schrien und knurrten und stürmten immer wieder gegen die schimmernde Barriere an, die sich um die Burgmauern gelegt hatte. Doch keiner von ihnen drang hindurch.

Oben auf den Zinnen des Wehrgangs standen mehr als zwei Dutzend Magier, immer in einem Abstand von zehn Schritt. Sie hatten die Enden ihrer Stäbe in den Boden gerammt und hielten die Augen vor Konzentration geschlossen. Obwohl ihnen allen der Schweiß von der Stirn perlte, rührten sie nicht einen Muskel, während sie all ihre Kraft darauf fokussierten, den gewaltigen Schild aufrecht zu erhalten. Von Weitem hätte man sie für steinerne Statuen halten können. Im Zentrum, direkt auf dem Wachturm über dem Torhaus, stand der Erste Verzauberer Irving und murmelte unablässig ermutigende Worte zu seinen Schützlingen. Beim Eintreffen der Armee sah er auf und Erleichterung machte sich auf seinem müden Gesicht breit.

 _Belohnen wir sein Vertrauen in uns!_ , dachte Alistair grimmig und ging gemeinsam mit den anderen Kriegern zum Angriff über.

Die Dunkle Brut wandte sich vom Schloss ab und stellte sich den heranstürmenden Truppen, doch ihre Position war denkbar schlecht für eine wirkungsvolle Verteidigung. Eingekesselt zwischen den Schlossmauern und den Angreifern hatten sie kaum Platz, um ihre zahlenmäßige Stärke wirklich zu nutzen. Die Scheusale drängelten und trampelten übereinander hinweg, um an die Frontlinie zu gelangen.

_Diese Dunkle Brut ist völlig planlos! Haben sie keinen Kommandanten?_

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Alistair, während er sein Schwert in den Leib eines Genlocks stieß. Die Abwesenheit des Erzdämons war eine Sache, aber das nicht einmal ein Hurlock-Alpha anwesend war, um die Horde zu befehligen, war äußerst verdächtig.

Wie überhaupt der ganze Angriff auf Schloss Redcliffe. Was hatte die Dunkle Brut davon? Es befanden sich nur wenige Menschen auf der Burg. Selbst das Dorf Redcliffe unten am Fuße des Hügels hätte mit seinen paar hundert Einwohnern ein lohnenderes Ziel abgegeben.

 _Diese Belagerung ist eine Ablenkung!_ , wurde Alistair bewusst und sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Denn wenn er mit seiner Vermutung Recht behielt, war die eigentliche Frage: eine Ablenkung _wovon_? Doch darüber konnte er nicht weiter nachdenken, denn Finte oder nicht, sie mussten den Kämpfern im Schloss beistehen.

Die Schlacht dauerte gut eine Stunde und endete mit dem Tod eines riesigen Ogers, der von zehn Männern überwältigt werden musste, um ihn niederzuringen. Augenblicklich erlosch die Barriere und die Magier auf der Mauer sackten erschöpft zusammen.

Arl Eamon, die Grauen Wächter und ihre Gefährten stiegen mühsam über die zahlreichen Leichen hinweg und traten durch das Tor in den Burghof. Sofort kam ihnen Bann Teagan entgegen, dessen Rüstung von oben bis unten mit schwarzem Blut besudelt war.

„Eamon, dem Erbauer sei Dank! Ihr seid gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen“, begrüßte er seinen Bruder. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen und es sah aus, als hätte er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen.

„Was ist mit Isolde? Connor?“, fragte Eamon sofort und seufzte erleichtert, als ihm Teagan versicherte, dass seine Frau und sein Sohn unversehrt waren. Auch Alistair war froh, dies zu hören. Endlich einmal hatten sie einen Sieg ohne unschuldige Opfer errungen.

„Ihr habt Euch tapfer geschlagen“, sprach Alim zu Teagan, doch dieser winkte ab.

„Wir hätten es nicht geschafft ohne die Hilfe des Zirkels.“ Bei diesen Worten deutete er auf den Ersten Verzauberer Irving, der soeben aus dem Torhaus trat und langsam auf sie zuschritt. Dem alten Mann war die Erschöpfung deutlich anzusehen.

„Die Dunkle Brut war gerade durch das Tor gebrochen, als plötzlich die Magier mitten im Burghof auftauchten und sie zurückdrängten. Dann haben sie den Schild erschaffen. Sie müssen ihn fast sechs Stunden aufrechterhalten haben.“

Sechs Stunden! Dies war wahrlich eine beachtliche Leistung.

„Ich stehe tief in Eurer Schuld“, meinte Arl Eamon an Irving gewandt, der nun zu ihnen aufgeschlossen war.

„Wir haben geschworen, den Wächtern gegen die Dunkle Brut beizustehen. Und als wir von der Belagerung in Redcliffe hörten, schien dies kein schlechter Ort, um unseren Eid zu erfüllen“, erwiderte der alte Magier und lächelte.

Alim legte dem Ersten Verzauberer die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich bin froh, dass Ihr unversehrt seid. Und ich bin stolz auf den Zirkel. Ihr habt heute fürwahr Ruhm geerntet“, sprach der Elf lächelnd, doch dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Aber wie konntet Ihr ins Schloss gelangen, wenn es von der Dunklen Brut umstellt war? Bann Teagan sagte, Ihr wäret einfach im Hof aufgetaucht.“

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne“, meinte Teagan. „Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich bin mehr als dankbar für unsere Rettung, aber wie habt Ihr das geschafft?“

„Der Geheimgang!“, fiel es Alim plötzlich ein. „Der Geheimgang, der vom Dorf bis in die Keller des Schlosses führt! Der gleiche Gang, den wir damals genommen haben, als Connor von dem Dämon bessesen war.“

„Ganz richtig“, erwiderte Irving. „Glücklicherweise hatten wir jemanden in unseren Reihen, der von der Existenz des Geheimgangs wusste. Er hat uns dorthin geführt und so konnten wir die Dunkle Brut umgehen.“

Alistair war überrascht. Er hatte jahrelang auf Schloss Redcliffe gelebt und nie etwas von dem Gang erfahren. Er hatte zum ersten Mal davon gehört, als Bann Teagan Alim darum gebeten hatte, Connor vor dem Dämon zu retten. Wer war also dieser mysteriöse Magier, der eines der bestgehüteten Geheimnisse von Redcliffe kannte?

Alim stellte sich offenbar die gleiche Frage und sprach sie laut aus. Als Antwort wandte Irving seinen Blick an den Rand des Burghofs, wo ein einzelner Magier stand und nervös auf der Stelle trat. Alistair sah ihn verwundert an. Er kannte diesen Mann, da war er sich sicher, aber woher …

„Jowan“, flüsterte Alim fassungslos und half damit Alistairs Gedanke auf die Sprünge.

„Der Blutmagier, der meinen Bruder vergiftet hat!“, rief Teagan überrascht aus. „Er wagt sich hierher zurück?!“

Auch Alistair schien das unbegreiflich. Alim hatte Jowan damals aus dem Kerker befreit und ihn ziehen lassen. Wieso kehrte der Maleficar nach Redcliffe zurück, wenn er doch damit rechnen musste, für seine Taten gehenkt zu werden?

Zögernd tat Alim ein paar Schritte auf seinen alten Freund zu, welcher dies wohl als Erlaubnis auffasste, seinerseits näherzutreten. Die beiden Magier blieben im Abstand von einigen Metern stehen und sahen einander an, ehe Jowan betreten zu Boden blickte. Offenbar wagte er es nicht, Alim in die Augen zu sehen.

„Jowan, was … Was machst du hier?“, fragte der Elf schließlich, nachdem er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

Der andere Magier sah furchtsam auf. „Ich … ich habe mich den Templern gestellt. Nachdem du mich aus dem Kerker befreit hattest und ich sah, was du zum Wohle Fereldens bereit warst zu tun … Da fühlte ich mich furchtbar. Mehr noch, ich merkte, dass ich nicht würdig war, dich noch länger einen Freund zu nennen“, flüsterte Jowan und eine einzelne Träne rann über seine Wange. „Ich habe mich so geschämt für das, was ich getan habe. Es tut mir alles so leid! Ich war ein Feigling und wandte mich deshalb der Blutmagie zu. Und ich ließ mich von Loghains Lügen einfangen und vergiftete Arl Eamon.“

Sein Blick huschte beschämt zu dem Arl, der das Gespräch schweigend verfolgte.

„Ich kann nicht ungeschehen machen, was ich getan habe“, sprach Jowan zögerlich weiter. „Aber ich möchte es wiedergutmachen. Ich möchte dabei helfen, Ferelden vor der Verderbnis zu retten. Deswegen ließ ich mich von den Templern zurück zum Zirkel bringen. Ich bat Irving darum, mich gegen die Dunkle Brut kämpfen zu lassen, und er stimmte zu.“

„Einfach so?“, fragte Alim überrascht.

Jowan schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist keine Begnadigung. Nur eine … vorübergehende Aussetzung meiner Strafe. Die Templer werden über mich richten, wenn unser Kampf vorbei ist … und mich bestrafen.“

Alim zog scharf die Luft ein und Mitleid lag in seinem Blick. Alistair konnte es ihm nachfühlen. Es gab nur eine Strafe, die die Templer über einen überführten Blutmagier verhängten: die Besänftigung. Genau jenes Schicksal, dem Jowan mit seiner Flucht aus dem Zirkel hatte entrinnen wollen.

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte Alim, doch der andere Magier schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe dieses Urteil selbst über mich gebracht“, sprach Jowan traurig. „Und wenn ich tatsächlich alle meine Emotionen verlieren sollte, möchte ich nicht, dass das letzte, was ich je gefühlt habe, Scham und Reue sind. Deswegen will ich kämpfen und etwas Gutes bewirken.“

„Das hast du bereits. Ohne dich wäre Redcliffe gefallen“, erwiderte Alim. „Du hast etwas getan, worauf du stolz sein kannst … mein Freund.“

Damit überbrückte der Elf die letzten Meter zwischen ihnen und schloss den verblüfften Jowan in die Arme. Dieser erstarrte für einen Moment, doch dann erwirderte er die Umarmung. Alistair wandte sich von den beiden Freunden ab und gesellte sich wieder zu Arl Eamon und Bann Teagan. Die Lords diskutierten gemeinsam mit Riordan den zurückgeschlagenen Angriff der Dunklen Brut. Scheinbar hatte nicht nur Alistair bemerkt, dass dabei einiges seltsam gewesen war.

„Es war eine große Horde, aber nicht annähernd so groß wie die Hauptstreitmacht“, erklärte Riordan stirnrunzelnd. „Also wo ist der Rest? Und warum befiehlt der Erzdämon einen Angriff auf Schloss Redcliffe, ohne einen Kommandanten abzustellen?“

„Dies war eine Ablenkung“, meinte Alistair und die anderen drei nickten zustimmend. Ihnen musste bereits ein ähnlicher Gedanke gekommen sein.

„Der Erzdämon wollte, dass wir uns auf Recliffe konzentrieren. Das heißt, sein wahres Ziel muss woanders liegen.“

Alistair wollte zu einer Frage ansetzen, doch plötzlich schoss ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Kopf. Gequält schrie er auf und sackte in die Knie. Grelle Punkte tanzten in seinem Sichtfeld. Nur am Rande bekam er mit, dass auch Riordan und Alim zusammengesunken waren und schmerzerfüllt die Augen zusammenkniffen.

Alistair hörte aufgeregte Stimmen um sich herum, aber ihre Worte drangen nicht zu ihm hindurch. Stattdessen erklang eine andere Stimme aus der Ferne. Eine dunkle, uralte Stimme, und mit jedem Herzschlag wurde sie lauter. Im nächsten Moment flutete gleißendes Licht sein Gesichtsfeld und plötzlich kniete er nicht mehr im Hof von Schloss Redcliffe.

_Stattdessen lief er durch einen unterirdischen steinernen Gang, welcher nur von ein paar Fackeln erleuchtet wurde. Er war umringt von seinen Brutgeschwistern, Tausende und Abertausende, und alle zusammen strebten sie dem Ausgang entgegen. Abrupt endete der Stollen und Alistair trat hinaus auf eine Waldlichtung. Die Sonne blendete ihn und er knurrte, doch hielt er nicht an, sondern setzte seinen Marsch fort._

_Er folgte seinen Geschwistern den ausgetretenen Waldweg entlang und wusste, dass dieser Weg ihn auf eine Straße führen würde. Und diese Straße verlief nach Norden bis zu der großen Stadt der Rotbluter, wo die Luft nach Salz roch und sich ein großer Turm bis zum Himmel erhob._

_Er hörte die Stimme seines Meisters, die ihn dorthin rief, um Flammen und Tod über die Stadt zu verbreiten. Dann fiel ein Schatten auf Alistair und er blickte nach oben. Gewaltige lederne Flügel schlugen über seinem Kopf und der Windstoß ließ ihn in die Knie sinken. Ein langer, geschuppter Körper flog über den Strom der Dunklen Brut hinweg, die glühenden Augen auf den Horizont gerichtet. Der Blutdurst seines Meisters erfüllte Alistairs eigene Seele und er brannte darauf, die rotblutenden Kreaturen zu vernichten._

_Er würde die Verderbnis über die große Stadt bringen. Dann über ganz Ferelden. Und schließlich über den ganzen Kontinent von Thedas …_

Mit einem entsetzen Schrei kehrte Alistair in die Wirklichkeit zurück und fand sich im Schlosshof wieder. Sein Körper war schweißgebadet und das Entsetzen schüttelte immer noch seine Glieder. Neben ihm auf dem Boden lagen Riordan und Alim, die sich gerade unter Mühen aufsetzten, während die Umstehenden sie besorgt musterten und mit Fragen drangsalierten.

Die drei Grauen Wächtern tauschten einen verzweifelten Blick und Alistair wusste, dass die anderen beiden das Gleiche gesehen hatten wie er.

„Wir … wir wissen, wo der Erzdämon hinwill“, keuchte Alim und ließ sich von Zevran und Leliana auf die Beine helfen. Alistair wurde von Oghren auf die Füße gezogen. Seine Knie zitterten noch immer.

Alim holte tief Luft und sah dann zu Arl Eamon.

„Die Dunkle Brut ist auf dem Weg nach Denerim.“


	36. Opferbereit im Tode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „The Maker smiles sadly on his Grey Wardens,   
> so the Chantry says, as no sacrifice ist greater than theirs.“  
> (Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, Bd. 1, S. 154)

Die Neuigkeiten der Grauen Wächter über den Erzdämon sorgten für ein heilloses Durcheinander und es dauerte geraume Zeit, bis sich alle Anwesenden so weit beruhigt hatten, dass sie sich für eine vernünftige Beratung ins Schloss begeben konnten.

Nach Riordans Schätzung war die Horde noch zwei Tage von Denerim entfernt und selbst wenn Fereldens Truppen und deren Rösser nicht völlig am Ende ihrer Kräfte gewesen wären, konnten sie niemals so schnell zurück in der Hauptstadt sein. Die Lage war ernst.

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen! Wir dürfen Denerim nicht einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen!“, ereiferte sich Alistair. Der Gedanke, dass die Bewohner Denerims der Horde schutzlos ausgeliefert wären, ließ ihm den Magen zusammenziehen. Gekrönt oder nicht, er trug jetzt für das Leben all dieser Menschen und Elfen die Verantwortung.

„Wir brechen gleich morgen bei Tagesanbruch auf“, erwiderte Arl Eamon. „Aber noch früher können wir nicht losreiten. Nicht wenn wir wollen, dass unsere Truppen bei unserer Ankunft noch die Kraft haben, um zu kämpfen.“

„Dann erreicht die Horde die Stadt mindestens drei Tage vor uns“, murmelte Alim und rieb sich müde die Augen. „Wie lange können die Verteidigungsanlagen Denerims der Dunklen Brut _und_ dem Erzdämon standhalten?“

Keiner der anwesenden Adeligen gab eine Antwort auf diese Frage. Auch so wusste jeder von ihnen, dass die Stadt sich nicht lange würde verteidigen können. Es schien einfach keine Lösung zu geben, als so schnell wie möglich am nächsten Tag aufzubrechen und das Beste zu hoffen.

„Es sind nicht nur die Bürger Denerims, um deretwillen wir uns beeilen müssen“, meinte Riordan. „Sondern auch wegen des Erzdämons. Wir wissen endlich, wo er sich aufhält, aber wer weiß, wie lange er in Denerim verweilen wird. Wir müssen die Gegelegenheit ergreifen und ihn erschlagen, bevor er wieder abtaucht. Sonst könnte diese Verderbnis noch Monate dauern. Oder Jahre!“

An diese Aussicht wollte Alistair gar nicht erst denken.

„Stellt sich nur die Frage, wie man so eine Kreatur überhaupt vernichten kann“, murmelte er verdrossen und erntete einen verwirrten Blick von Riordan. Überrascht sah der ältere Mann abwechselnd Alistair und Alim an.

„Ihr … Ihr wisst es nicht? Ihr wisst nicht, was notwendig ist, um einen Erzdämon zu töten?“, fragte er sichtlich bestürzt, doch dann dämmerte es ihm. „Natürlich, Ihr wart noch nicht lange genug bei den Wächtern, als Duncan starb. Er hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr, Euch in alle unsere Geheimnisse einzuweihen.“

Alistair und Alim horchten auf.

„Dann wisst Ihr, was getan werden muss?“, wollte der Elf wissen.

Riordan nickte. „Ja, das tue ich. Aber dies sollten wir unter sechs Augen besprechen.“ Er warf einen vielsagenden Blick zu den Adeligen, die sich gar nicht erst bemühten so zu tun, als würden sie dem Gespräch der drei Wächter nicht neugierig folgen.

„Dann solltet Ihr drei Euch nun zurückziehen“, meinte Arl Eamon. „Ich denke, wir haben hier alles gesagt, was es zu sagen gab.“

Die Anwesenden pflichteten ihm bei. Eamon winkte einige Kammerdiener heran, die den Adeligen und Alims Gefährten ihre Gemächer für die Nacht zuwiesen.

„Wir alle sollten ausruhen, so lange wir können“, verabschiedete Alistair die Lords und Ladies und folgte dann Riordan und Alim in das Arbeitszimmer von Arl Eamon. Hier wollten sie ungestört über den Erzdämon sprechen.

Doch offenbar hatte Riordan es nicht allzu eilig damit, sein Wissen zu teilen. Stattdessen bat er eine Elfendienerin um etwas Brot und drei Schalen mit Eintopf, welche sie ihnen kurz darauf brachte. So sehr Alistair auch darauf brannte, die Geheimnisse der Grauen Wächter zu erfahren, war er doch dankbar für die Mahlzeit. Der harte Ritt nach Redcliffe, der Kampf gegen die Dunkle Brut und die grauenhafte Vision vom Erzdämon hatten seine Kräfte aufgezehrt. Eigentlich sehnte er sich nur noch nach seinem Bett.

Aber angesichts der Grabesmiene, die Riordan beim Essen aufsetzte, fragte sich Alistair, ob er nach diesem Gespräch überhaupt in der Lage wäre, Schlaf zu finden. Was immer der Ältere ihnen zu sagen hatte, es schien sich nicht um gute Neuigkeiten zu handeln.

Eine Weile aßen sie stumm ihr Abendessen, bis Riordan plötzlich die Stille durchbrach.

„Es ist Urthemiel“, sprach er unvermittelt und Alistair blickte erschrocken von seiner Schüssel auf.

„Was?“, fragte der Krieger verwirrt. Auch Alim sah fragend drein.

„Der Erzdämon. _Dieser_ Erzdämon. Es ist der Alte Gott Urthemiel. Die Magister von Tevinter verehrten ihn einst als den Drachen der Schönheit“, erklärte Riordan.

Alistair schnaubte. Zugegeben, er hatte den Erzdämon bisher nur in Träumen und Visionen zu Gesicht bekommen, aber „Schönheit“ wäre das letzte Wort gewesen, das ihm in Bezug auf die Kreatur einfiel.

Riordan schien Alistairs Skepsis nicht zu bemerken. Nachdenklich sprach er weiter. „Die Gelehrten von Weisshaupt haben die letzten vierhundert Jahre darüber debattiert, welcher der sieben Götter sich als Nächstes erheben und zum Erzdämon werden würde.“

Er hob eine Hand in die Höhe und zählte an seinen Fingern ab.

„Dumat, Drache der Stille. Zazikel, Drache des Chaos. Toth, Drache des Feuers. Andoral, Drache der Sklaven. Dies waren die letzten vier Götter, die zu Erzdämonen wurden und Thedas in eine Verderbnis stürzten. Und Urthemiel ist nun der fünfte.“

„Welches sind die anderen beiden?“, wollte Alim wissen.

„Razikale, der Drache der Geheimnisse, und Lusacan, der Drache der Nacht. Der Erbauer allein weiß, wie tief sie in der Erde schlummern und wann sie erwachen werden. Vielleicht wird dies auch niemals geschehen.“

„Und was passiert, wenn auch der letzte Gott zu einem Erzdämon und getötet wurde? Wird dann nie wieder eine Verderbnis ausbrechen?“, fragte Alistair neugierig. Riordan runzelte die Stirn.

„Diese Frage haben sich Generationen von Weisen und Grauen Wächtern gestellt. Manche glauben, der letzte der Sieben wird dann vernichtet sein, wenn der Gesang des Lichts in allen vier Winkeln der Welt erklingt. Dann werden wir die Prüfung des Erbauers bestanden haben und er wird in die Welt zurückkehren und sie in ein Paradies verwandeln.“

Wirklich überzeugt klang er von dieser Aussicht nicht. Alistair runzelte die Stirn und dachte an die Zwerge und die Verehrung ihrer Paragons, an die Dalish mit ihren Geschichten über die alten Elfengötter und an die Qunari mit ihrer Philosophie vom Qun.

_Eher wird der letzte Erzdämon Thedas vernichten, als das aus jedem Mund der Gesang des Lichts erklingt._

„Die Kirche sagt, der Erbauer habe die erste Dunkle Brut erschaffen“, meinte Alim nachdenklich. „Als die Magister von Tevinter im Nichts wandelten und es wagten, die Goldene Stadt zu betreten. Es heißt, sie wollten beweisen, dass sie selbst so mächtig wären wie Götter und dass der Erbauer darüber so erzürnt war, dass er sie in Monster verwandelte und auf die Erde zurückschleuderte.“

„So erzählen es sich auch die Grauen Wächter“, bestätigte Riordan. „Ich kann Euch aber nicht sagen, ob diese Geschichte der Wahrheit entspricht. Vielleicht ist es auch nur ein Gleichnis. Nicht einmal die Aufzeichnungen der Zwerge reichen so weit zurück. Bedenkt, die erste Verderbnis währte fast zwei Zeitalter lang. Ganze Generationen wurden geboren und starben, ohne je etwas anderes zu kennen als den Krieg gegen die Dunkle Brut. Und mit ihnen ging vieles von dem alten Wissen verloren.“

„Es ist schwer vorstellbar“, sprach Alistair. „Ich möchte mir nicht einmal ausmalen, wie die Verderbnis noch einen weiteren Monat andauert, geschweige denn ein Jahr. Und Ihr sprecht von zwei Zeitaltern!“

„Nun, es dauerte wohl deshalb so lange, weil zunächst niemand wusste, wie man einen Erzdämon tötet“, meinte Riordan. Alim und Alistair horchten auf und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Endlich waren sie beim eigentlichen Thema angelangt.

Riordan seufzte schicksalsergeben und begann zu erzählen. „Ihr müsst wissen, als die Grauen Wächter gegründet wurden, gab es noch kein besonderes Beitrittsritual. Sie tranken nicht das Blut der Dunklen Brut und nahmen somit nicht die Verderbnis in sich auf. Es war einfach nur eine Gruppe von Männern und Frauen, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatten, den Erzdämon zu erschlagen. Und das taten sie. Viele Male. Es gibt keine genauen Angaben, aber die Gelehrten schätzen, dass Dumat mindestens ein Dutzend Mal von den Grauen Wächtern getötet wurde.“

„Ein Dutzend Mal!“, entfuhr es Alistair. „Aber wie ist das möglich?“

„Weil der Drachenkörper nichts weiter als ein Gefäß für die Essenz des Erzdämons ist. Er ist nicht weniger verwundbar als der Körper eines normalen Drachen. Doch wann immer dieses Gefäß zerstört wird, sucht sich die Seele einfach einen neuen Wirt. Der Körper der nächstbesten Kreatur der Dunklen Brut wird übernommen und schon ersteht der Drache aufs Neue.“

Alim und Alistair schauten den anderen Mann fassungslos an. Davon war in den Legenden nie die Rede gewesen. Nach dem, was Riordan ihnen erzählte, war es praktisch unmöglich, den Erzdämon zu vernichten!

„Wie?“, fragte Alim schließlich und schluckte schwer. „Wie haben die Grauen Wächter Dumat endgültig getötet?“

Riordan sah seine beiden Kameraden traurig an. „Sie fanden heraus, dass die Essenz des Erzdämons nicht nur in die Dunkle Brut eindringen kann. Sie kann von jedem Wesen aufgenommen werden, das die Verderbnis in sich trägt.“

Alistairs Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm und ihm stockte der Atem. „Das Beitrittsritual“, flüsterte er entsetzt. Riordan nickte.

„Fährt die Seele des Erzdämons in ein Geschöpf der Dunklen Brut, wird dieses selbst zum Erzdämon. Aber ein Grauer Wächter, der den Beitritt überlebt hat und die Verderbnis in sich trägt, kann ebenfalls die Essenz des Drachen in sich aufnehmen. Er muss dazu nur dicht genug an ihm dran sein, wenn dieser stirbt.“

„Und … was passiert mit dem Wächter, wenn er die Essenz des Erzdämons in sich aufnimmt?“ In Alistairs Ohren klang dies äußerst ungesund.

„Anders als die Dunkle Brut hat ein Wächter eine eigene Seele. Dringt die Essenz des Erzdämons in seinen Körper ein, vernichten sich die beiden Seelen gegenseitig. Der Erzdämon stirbt damit endgültig – und ebenso der Graue Wächter.“

„Ihr … Ihr meint, der Wächter, der den Erzdämon erschlägt … findet selbst den Tod?“, fragte Alim zögerlich. Er sah mindestens so blass aus, wie Alistair sich fühlte. Wieder nickte Riordan.

„Es tut mir leid. Hätte ich gewusst, dass Duncan Euch nicht darauf vorbereitet hat, hätte ich es Euch viel früher gesagt“, entschuldigte er sich. „Ich nehme an, Ihr versteht, warum wir diese Information nicht allgemein bekannt machen.“

 _Natürlich. Ihr würdet keinen einzigen Rekruten mehr für die Grauen Wächter finden, wenn diese wüssten, dass sie damit ihr Todesurteil unterschreiben_ , dachte Alistair bitter und für einen Moment fühlte er sich betrogen.

Doch dann dachte er an die Dunkle Brut und die vielen Menschen, die in den vergangenen Monaten den Tod gefunden hatten. Wie viele mochten noch sterben, wenn die Verderbnis weiter andauerte? War das Leben eines einzelnen Grauen Wächters nicht ein angemessener Preis, um all dies zu beenden?

Er sah zu Riordan, der ihn in seiner ruhigen Art so sehr an Duncan erinnerte, und dann zu Alim. In dem Elfen hatte Alistair einen Freund und Bruder gefunden und es gab niemanden in Ferelden, der ihm teurer war. Und er dachte an seine eigene Zukunft. An den Thron, der ihm bestimmt war, und an Anora, die ihm ihre Hand versprochen hatte. Vielleicht würde es diese Zukunft für ihn nie geben. Und wenn doch, könnte er einfach so sein Leben führen in dem Wissen, dass einer seiner beiden Kameraden dafür das seinige geopfert hatte?

„Wenn dies der einzige Weg ist, um die Verderbnis zu beenden“, sprach Alim schließlich schicksalsergeben, „dann … bin ich dazu bereit.“

Alistair nickte langsam. Ja, auch er war dazu bereit. Er hatte sein Leben dem Kampf gegen die Dunkle Brut verschrieben. Der Tod war dabei immer eine Option gewesen. Welchen Unterschied machte es da, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit seines baldigen Ablebens nun signifikant gestiegen war?

Riordan sah sie beide mit einer Mischung aus Trübsal und Stolz an. „Wenn es irgendwie geht, werde _ich_ dem Erzdämon den Tod bringen“, sprach er und hob die Hand, um Alims und Alistairs Protesten Einhalt zu gebieten. „Es ist Tradition, dass der älteste anwesende Wächter darüber entscheidet, wer den tödlichen Streich führen soll. Und meine Tage als Grauer Wächter neigen sich ohnehin dem Ende. Ich werde der Verderbtheit in meinem Blut nicht mehr lange trotzen können. Ihr beide dagegen könntet noch viele Jahre vor Euch haben. Und Ferelden braucht Euch beide.“

Alistair wusste nicht, was er darauf entgegnen sollte. Riordans Worte ergaben Sinn, welchen Einwand könnte er da noch vorbringen? Dennoch, die Art und Weise, wie Riordan ganz nüchtern über seinen eigenen Tod entschied, machte Alistair beklommen.

„Allerdings“, sprach der Ältere weiter, „nichts ist auf dem Schlachtfeld gewiss. Sollte ich scheitern, fällt die Tat Euch zu. Und wenn es so weit ist, dürft Ihr nicht zögern. Sonst war alles, was Ihr erreicht habt, umsonst.“ Alistair und Alim nickten grimmig. Sie würden ihn nicht enttäuschen.

Offenbar zufrieden mit dieser Antwort erhob sich Riordan von seinem Sitz und streckte die müden Glieder.

„Ich werde mich nun zurückziehen“, sprach er und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen. „Ich weiß, ich habe Euch viel Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben, aber auch Ihr solltet Euch bald zur Ruhe begeben. Vor uns liegen ein paar harte Tage und die Nacht ist kurz genug.“

Dann sah er die beiden anderen Wächter an und legte feierlich seine rechte Hand aufs Herz.

„Siegreich im Krieg“, sprach er mit fester Stimme.

Alim blickte ihn einen Moment überrascht an und erhob sich dann. Auch er legte die Hand auf die Brust.

„Wachsam in Friedenszeiten“, erwiderte der Elfenmagier und sah erwartungsvoll zu Alistair.

Dieser stand auf und tat es den beiden anderen gleich.

„Opferbereit im Tode“, flüsterte Alistair und vollendete damit den Wahlspruch, nach dem die Grauen Wächter seit Jahrhunderten gelebt hatten. Ein seltsam friedliches Gefühl überkam ihn. So oft hatte er diese Worte gehört oder gelesen, doch hatte er ihre wahre Bedeutung nie verstanden.

Nicht bis zum jetzigen Augenblick.

Es war die Bestimmung eines Wächters, die Bewohner von Thedas mit seinem Leben zu verteidigen. Und sollte Alistairs Tod tatsächlich bewirken, dass Millionen andere leben konnten, was gab es daran zu bedauern? Für einen Moment sahen sich die drei Grauen Wächtern feierlich an. Vermutlich war dies das letzte Mal, dass sie auf diese Weise miteinander sprachen. Ab morgen würde es keine Zeit mehr für vertrauliche Gespräche geben. Und wenn all dies vorbei war, wäre wenigstens einer von ihnen nicht länger am Leben.

Alistair fragte sich, ob die früheren Grauen Wächter ähnlich empfunden hatten vor ihrer letzten Schlacht, und dachte an die großen Helden der vorangegangenen Verderbnisse.

_Corin. Neriah. Garahel … Haben auch sie gemeinsam mit ihren Gefährten ihren eigenen Tod beschlossen, um Thedas vor dem Untergang zu retten?_

Für Alistair waren dies immer nur Namen aus alten Liedern gewesen und er hatte nie das Gefühl gehabt, viel mit den früheren Wächtern gemeinsam zu haben. Ihr Leben war ihm immer so viel größer erschienen als das eines gewöhnlichen Sterblichen. Doch nun spürte er eine merkwürdige Verbundenheit mit all den Tausenden, die vor ihm über Thedas gewacht haben.

 _Euer Opfer ist nicht vergessen, Brüder und Schwestern, noch war es umsonst. Wir werden Eure Aufgabe fortführen und den Frieden wiederherstellen_ , schwor sich Alistair im Stillen.

Er sah die gleiche Entschlossenheit in Riordans und Alims Gesichtern und plötzlich wusste er mit unumstößlicher Gewissheit, dass sie siegen würden. Möglicherweise unter großen Opfern. Aber sie würden siegen. Diese Gewissheit hatte etwas Tröstliches.

Schließlich verließ Riordan den Raum und ließ die beiden jüngeren Wächter allein. Eine Weile hingen sie ihren Gedanken nach und sprachen kein Wort. Alim wirkte in sich gekehrt und es war für Alistair nicht schwer zu erraten, worüber sein Freund nachdachte.

„Du solltest es ihm sagen“, sprach Alistair in die Stille hinein. Der Elf wich seinem Blick aus.

„Du hast Riordan gehört“, murmelte Alim. „Es ist ein Geheimnis der Grauen Wächter. Ich bezweifle, dass er sonderlich erfreut wäre, wenn ich es herumerzähle.“

„Du erzählst es nicht herum. Du informierst deinen … Was-auch-immer-Zevran-für-dich-ist darüber, dass du die letzte Schlacht möglicherweise nicht überleben wirst.“

„Diese Möglichkeit bestand schon immer.“

„Mag sein, aber wir beide wissen, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit gerade erheblich gestiegen ist“, erwiderte Alistair trocken. „Ich mag vielleicht nicht der Hellste sein, aber selbst ich weiß, dass eins zu zwei keine sonderlich ermutigende Quote ist.“

Alim seufzte und fuhr sich frustriert durchs Haar. „Was soll ich ihm sagen? ‚Hey, Zev, nur so als Warnung, es kann sein, dass die Seele eines verrückten Gottes in meinen Körper fährt und mich zerfetzt. Bitte dichte ein Sonett zu meinem Andenken‘?“

„Du, mein Freund, verdienst mindestens eine Ballade“, scherzte Alistair. „Und das Dichten würde ich Leliana überlassen. Dann kannst du wenigstens sicher sein, dass deine Geschichte auch in höflicher Gesellschaft erzählt werden kann. Ist dir klar, wie viele Strophen Zevran über deinen ‚Magierstab‘ verfassen würde?“

Alim gluckste und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag zeigte sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Jetzt bin ich beinahe neugierig, was sich Zevran einfallen lassen würde.“

„Aber du wirst ihm trotzdem nicht die Wahrheit sagen“, meinte Alistair und sah seinen Freund wissend an. Der Elf seufzte.

„Es ist selbstsüchtig, aber ich möchte einfach nicht, dass unsere letzten Tage … Stunden davon überschattet werden, wie wahrscheinlich das Ende ist. Du hast erlebt, wie Zevran nach der Geschichte mit Fort Drakon war. Er hat Angst davor, mich zu verlieren. Und ich habe Angst davor, dass …“

An dieser Stelle brach Alim ab und biss sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe.

„Dass …?“, fragte Alistair neugierig. 

„Dass er mich bittet, nicht mein Leben zu riskieren. Mich bittet, nicht den Erzdämon zu töten. Denn wenn er es tut, weiß ich nicht, ob ich es schaffe, ‚nein‘ zu sagen“, flüsterte Alim und schloss gequält die Augen.

Alistair sah seinen Freund mitleidig an. Sie beide wussten, dass es dem Magier nicht erlaubt wäre, einer solchen Bitte nachzukommen. Nicht wenn das Schicksal ganz Fereldens auf dem Spiel stand.

_Vielleicht ist dies der wahre Grund, warum die Wächter nicht preisgeben, was bei der Tötung eines Erzdämons geschieht. Damit die Geliebten desjenigen nicht versuchen, ihn abzuhalten._

Mit einem Seufzer wandte sich Alim zur Tür.

„Es ist spät und Riordan hatte Recht: Morgen wird ein langer Tag. Wir sollten schlafen.“

Alistair stimmte ihm zu und gemeinsam verließen sie Eamons Arbeitszimmer. Es war seltsam still im Schloss und das, obwohl es so viele Gäste beherbergte. Bis auf zwei emsige Diener begegneten sie niemandem auf dem Weg zu ihren Quartieren. Doch vor der Tür zu Alims Zimmer erwartete sie eine unerwartete Besucherin.

„Was tut Ihr hier?“, fragte Alistair überrascht. Morrigan stieß sich von der Wand ab, an der sie bis eben gelehnt hatte.

„Ich habe auf Euch gewartet“, sprach die Hexe das Offensichtliche aus und verleierte die Augen. „Eigentlich wollte ich dieses Gespräch nur mit Alim führen, aber vielleicht ist es besser, wenn Ihr beide anwesend seid. Immerhin betrifft das, was ich zu sagen habe, auch Euch.“ Bei ihren letzten Worten nickte sie in Alistairs Richtung.

„Und was habt Ihr uns zu sagen, Morrigan?“, fragte Alim mit müder Stimme. Er schien alles andere als erpicht auf ein weiteres Gespräch an diesem Abend. Alistair konnte es ihm nachfühlen.

„Dies sollten wir in Eurem Zimmer besprechen, nicht hier auf dem Gang“, meinte Morrigan. „Es sei denn, Ihr wollt, dass jeder Vorbeikommende die Geheimnisse der Grauen Wächter erfährt.“

Überrascht zog Alistair die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ihr meint, Ihr wisst, was passiert …“

„Was passiert, wenn der Erzdämon getötet wird? Ja. Und ich bin hier, um Euch einen Ausweg aufzuzeigen.“ Der Blick der Hexe wurde sanfter, als ihre Augen zu Alim wanderten.

„Ich bin hier, um Euch zu sagen, dass ich Euer Leben retten kann.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und mal wieder haben wir einen Cliffhanger. :D
> 
> Interessante Notiz am Rande: Die Einwohner von Tevinter weigern sich übrigens bis heute, die Version der Kirche anzuerkennen, dass es Magister aus Tevinter waren, die die Ursache für die erste Verderbnis waren. Die Vints haben zwar keine Erklärung, wer stattdessen dafür verantwortlich sein könnte, aber sie sind sich sicher: „Wir waren es nicht!“


	37. Ausweg

Zu dritt betraten sie Alims Schlafgemach. Das Zimmer war leer mit Ausnahme von Boss, der es sich am Fußende des Bettes bequem gemacht hatte. Bei Alims Erscheinen wedelte der Hund freudig mit dem Schwanz und bellte einmal, machte sich jedoch nicht die Mühe, sich zu erheben.

Geistesabwesend strich Alim dem Mabari über den Kopf und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf Morrigan.

„Also, was wisst Ihr genau?“, fragte er die Hexe. Diese sah Alim mitleidig an, eine Miene, die Alistair noch nie bei Morrigan gesehen hatte. Offenbar bedeutete ihr die Freundschaft zu dem Elfen tatsächlich etwas.

„Ich weiß, dass ein Grauer Wächter sich opfern muss, um die Seele des Erzdämons in sich aufzunehmen und sie zu vernichten. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist hoch, dass Ihr dieses Opfer sein werdet. Oder Ihr,“ fügte sie beiläufig an Alistair gerichtet hinzu.

 _Ihre Sorge um mich ist herzerwärmend_ , dachte der Krieger zynisch, aber er rechnete es Morrigan an, dass sie zumindest einen Gedanken an sein Überleben verschwendet hatte.

„Und woher habt Ihr dieses Wissen?“, fragte Alim misstrauisch.

„Ich weiß sehr viele Dinge. Welche Rolle spielt es, wie ich dazu kam? Meine Mutter hat mich vieles gelehrt, wovon Ihr Zirkelmagier nicht einmal ahnt, dass es existiert.“

Alistair wurde es mulmig zumute. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was Flemeth ihrer Tochter alles beigebracht haben mochte.

„Viel wichtiger als die Quelle meines Wissens ist das, was ich Euch anbieten kann“, fuhr Morrigan fort. „Einen Ausweg. Ich kann verhindern, dass Ihr Euer Leben opfern müsst. Dass irgendein Grauer Wächter sich opfern muss. Mit meinem Vorschlag könnt Ihr Euch alle retten.“

Alim runzelte die Stirn. „Sprecht deutlich. Was bietet Ihr uns an? Wie könnt Ihr unseren Tod verhindern?“

„Durch ein magisches Ritual, heute Nacht“, antwortete Morrigan. „Sicher, am Vorabend direkt vor der Schlacht wäre es theatralischer, aber die paar Tage werden keinen Unterschied machen, das versichere ich Euch.“

„Was für ein Ritual?“, fragte Alistair beunruhigt. „Redet Ihr von Blutmagie?“

„Es ist _alte_ Magie. Aus einer Zeit, noch bevor die ersten Zirkel in Thedas gegründet wurden. Manch engstirniger Kleingeist würde es Blutmagie nennen, gewiss“, meinte Morrigan schulterzuckend. „Aber letztendlich ist dies nur ein Name. Ich kann Euch versichern, dass wir weder Blut für das Ritual brauchen noch irgendwelche Dämonen.“

„Dann hört auf, in Rätseln zu sprechen! Sagt uns endlich, worum es bei diesem Riutal geht!“, forderte Alistair und schaffte es nicht, sein Unbehagen zu verbergen.

Morrigan sah ihn herablassend an und verschränkte die Arme.

„Mein Vorschlag ist simpel: Einer von Euch beiden teilt mit mir das Lager. Heute Nacht.“

Die beiden Wächter rissen die Augen auf und starrten die Hexe an. Passierte das gerade wirklich? Hatte Morrigan wirklich gesagt, was sie gesagt hatte? War dies ein schlechter Scherz?

_Soll das heißen, unser Ausweg besteht in … Sex mit Morrigan?!_

Alistair musste sich verhört haben. Ganz sicher. Er wollte eine Frage stellen, aber offenbar hatte seine Zunge vergessen, wie das ging. Auch Alim sah nicht so aus, als sei er in der Lage zu sprechen. Eher so, als müsste er sich einen Moment setzen. Was er auch tat.

Morrigan fuhr ungerührt mit ihrer Erklärung fort. „Ich werde einen Zauber auf meinen Körper legen. Er wird dafür sorgen, dass aus dieser Verbindung ein Kind entsteht.“

„WAS?!“, entfuhr es Alistair. Scheinbar hatte er seine Stimme wiedergefunden, nur klang sie plötzlich eine ganze Oktave höher als sonst.

Morrigan schlug nicht nur vor, dass einer der Grauen Wächter mit ihr schlief, sondern dass er sie auch noch … _schwängerte_?! Das war das Absurdeste, das Alistair je gehört hatte.

„Ihr … Ihr scherzt“, sprach Alim mit matter Stimme. Der Elf sah aus, als wäre ihm schlecht.

„Keineswegs“, meinte Morrigan ruhig. „Das Kind wird dank meines Zaubers die Verderbtheit der Grauen Wächter in sich tragen. Aber sie wird ihm nicht schaden, das verspreche ich Euch. Wenn der Erzdämon stirbt, wird seine Essenz das Kind suchen wie ein Leuchtsignal, ganz gleich, wie nah oder fern ich bin. In diesem frühen Stadium kann das Kind die Seele des Drachen aufnehmen, ohne dabei zu vergehen. Der Erzdämon bleibt vernichtet und kein Grauer Wächter muss dafür sein Leben opfern.“

„Heißt das, das Kind wird … zu Dunkler Brut?“, fragte Alim entsetzt. Morrigan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Überhaupt nicht. Dem Kind passiert nichts, es wird lediglich verändert. Es wird etwas Einzigartiges: Ein Kind, in dem die Seele eines Alten Gottes ruht. Des Gottes, wie er … früher war. Bevor die Verderbtheit ihn vergiftet hat. Manche Dinge in dieser Welt verdienen es, erhalten zu werden. Darüber könnt Ihr denken, was Ihr wollt.“

„Und was … was habt Ihr dann mit dem Kind vor?“, wollte Alistair wissen.

„Sobald der Erzdämon vernichtet ist, werde ich Euch verlassen. Ich werde das Kind allein zur Welt bringen und allein aufziehen, so wie ich es für richtig halte. Ihr werdet es niemals sehen und auch niemals versuchen, uns zu finden. Das ist meine Bedingung“, antwortete Morrigan mit harter Stimme. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht bereit war, darüber zu verhandeln.

Alim atmete tief durch und bemühte sich, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Ihr wusstet schon lange, was passieren wird, wenn der Erzdämon erschlagen wird, nicht wahr? Seit wann habt Ihr dieses Ritual geplant?“ Ein Vorwurf lag in seiner Stimme und Morrigan hatte so viel Anstand, beschämt dreinzublicken.

„Seit Flemeth mich ausschickte, um Euch auf Eurer Reise zu begleiten“, antwortete sie zögerlich. „Meine Mutter sagte mir, was beim Tod des Erzdämons geschehen würde und wie ich das Ritual durchführen sollte. Dies war der Grund, warum sie Euer Leben rettete. Damals, als die Schlacht von Ostagar verloren war und sie Eure bewusstlosen Körper vom Turm von Ishal forttrug. Sie wollte, dass ich Euch am Vorabend der letzten Schlacht zu dem Ritual überrede und dass mein Kind die Seele des Erzdämons in sich aufnimmt.“

Bitterkeit mischte sich in ihre Stimme, als sie weitersprach.

„Damals vertraute ich ihr noch. Das war, bevor ich erfuhr, welche Pläne Flemeth für mich hatte. Ich möchte mir nicht ausmalen, was dem Kind geblüht hätte, wäre ich nach alldem zu ihr zurückgekehrt“, fuhr Morrigan fort und schlang schützend die Arme um sich. „Als Ihr mir Flemeths Zauberbuch brachtet und ich herausfand, dass sie meinen Körper übernehmen wollte ... Und als Ihr sie für mich getötet habt, da … da verwarf ich jeden Gedanken an das Ritual. Ich wollte mit den Plänen meiner Mutter nichts mehr zu tun haben, selbst wenn sie nicht mehr da war, um sie auszuführen.“

„Und dennoch schlagt Ihr uns nun vor, das Ritual zu vollziehen“, meinte Alistair verwundert. Morrigan wirkte verlegen.

„Bevor ich mich Euch anschloss, war ich ... überzeugt, dass Gefühle wie Freundschaft nur sentimentaler Unsinn und Ballast sind. Aber Ihr“, und dabei blickte sie scheu zu Alim, „Ihr habt Euch als wahrer Freund erwiesen. Ihr habt mir in der Not beigestanden und mein Leben gerettet. Und das Gleiche möchte ich nun für Euch tun.“

Sie wandte sich an Alistair. „Wir beide sind keine Freunde, das wissen wir beide. Unsere Ansichten über die Welt sind zu verschieden. Aber auch Euren Tod möchte ich verhindern, wenn ich es kann. Was immer ich von Euch halten mag, Ihr seid ein guter Mann.“

„Das … ich … also …“ Alistair geriet ins Stammeln. Hatte Morrigan ihm gerade ein Kompliment gemacht? Und er hatte geglaubt, dieser Abend könnte nicht mehr absonderlicher werden.

„Danke, Morrigan“, sprach Alim an seiner Stelle. „Aber ich weiß trotzdem nicht, ob …“

„Ich zwinge Euch zu nichts. Die Entscheidung liegt allein bei Euch“, meinte die Hexe. „Aber bedenkt, was Euer beider Tod bedeuten würde. Was wird aus Ferelden werden ohne seinen neuen König? Und denkt an Zevran! Er mag so tun, als könnte ihn nichts aus der Bahn werfen, aber Euer Tod? Es würde ihn brechen und Ihr wisst das.“

Alistair sah Morrigan missbilligend an. Zevrans Gefühle zu erwähnen, um Alim zu dem Ritual zu drängen, war hinterhältig und manipulativ.

Offenbar wurde das auch Morrigan bewusst, denn sie sah so aus, als hätte sie plötzlich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Noch ein Ausdruck, den Alistair nie zuvor im Gesicht der Hexe gesehen hatte.

„Ich lasse Euch allein, damit Ihr meinen Vorschlag besprechen könnt. Solltet Ihr Euch zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen haben, warte ich in meinem Zimmer auf Euch“, sprach sie und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Das Geräusch, mit dem die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, kam Alistair vor wie ein Donnerhall.

Ermattet lehnte er sich an die Wand und ließ sich zu Boden gleiten. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar und starrte auf seine Füße.

„Vom Erzdämon getötet werden oder ein … magisches Sex-Ritual mit Morrigan. Beim Erbauer, wer denkt sich nur solche Entscheidungen aus?“, murmelte Alistair.

Er kam sich vor wie in einem schlechten Roman.

_Der Held muss mit der unnahbaren Schönheit schlafen oder er stirbt. Ich dachte immer, solche Situationen entspringen nur der Fantasie drittklassiger Autoren._

„Was … was sollen wir tun?“, flüsterte Alim und Alistair sah auf. Sorgenvoll musterte er seinen Freund, der wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Bett saß. Boss winselte und presste seinen Körper an den seines Herrchens, doch konnte dies nicht verhindern, dass der Elf zitterte. Gedankenverloren wanderten seine Finger zu seinem linken Ohr und dem gold glänzenden Schmuckstück darin.

Das Schmuckstück, das mit einem Versprechen verbunden war. Einem Versprechen von Liebe. Von Treue. Und von Hoffnung. Hoffnung, dass es eine gemeinsame Zukunft für zwei Elfen gäbe, wenn die Verderbnis vorüber war.

Und plötzlich wurde Alistair klar, dass er alles tun würde, um diese Hoffnung aufrechtzuerhalten.

„Ich werde es tun“, sprach er entschlossen. „Wenn es bedeutet, dass keiner von uns sterben muss, werde ich es tun.“

Erschrocken blickte Alim auf. „Ich … aber … du _hasst_ Morrigan! Ich kann das nicht von dir verlangen. Wenn dann sollte ich derjenige sein, der …“

„Du verlangts gar nichts von mir. Es ist meine Entscheidung“, unterbrach ihn Alistair harsch. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Alim dieses Opfer auf sich nahm. Der Elf hatte genug für ihren Kampf gegen die Verderbnis gegeben. Hatte so viel durchgemacht. Wenn Alistair seinem Freund diese eine Bürde abnehmen konnte, war er dazu bereit.

Alim sah ihn unsicher an, also versuchte Alistair das Ganze mit Humor zu entkrampfen. „Immerhin soll ich bald heiraten. Da kann es nicht schade, vorher noch ein bisschen … Erfahrung zu sammeln.“

Er spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, aber dem Elfen entwich ein amüsiertes Schnauben, also war es das wert.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?“, fragte Alim zögerlich. Alistair nickte.

„Ich möchte nicht sterben. Ich meine, ich bin bereit dazu, wenn es nötig ist, aber … Wenn Morrigans Ritual uns allen eine Chance geben kann, dies zu überstehen, dann möchte ich diese Chance wahrnehmen.“

Rasch erhob er sich vom Boden, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

„Ich … ich gehe dann wohl besser zu Morrigan und sage ihr … ähm … du weißt schon.“

Auch Alim stand auf und trat auf Alistair zu. Er drückte ihm die Schulter.

„Danke“, meinte er und angesichts der Erleichterung, die er in den Augen des Elfen sah, wusste Alistair, dass er das Richtige tat.

Er schenkte seinem Freund ein schiefes Lächeln und verließ dann das Zimmer. Auf dem Gang atmete er einmal tief durch, um seine flatternden Nerven zu beruhigen. Bis zu Morrigans Quartier war es nicht weit, trotzdem kam Alistair der Weg dorthin endlos vor. Vielleicht lag das auch daran, dass er für jeden einzelnen Schritt eine volle Minute zu brauchen schien.

Kurz bevor er Morrigans Raum erreichte, passierte er eine Tür und blieb abrupt stehen. Für einen Moment zögerte er, doch dann klopfte er entschlossen gegen das Holz. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er das Rascheln von Stoff und ein verschlafenes Gemurmel hörte. Es klang nach Antivanisch. Gleich darauf öffnete ein mürrischer Zevran die Tür, doch als er sein Gegenüber erkannte, wurde er wacher.

„Alistair! Habt Ihr Euch Besprechung mit Riordan beendet?“, fragte er und dann riss er erschrocken die Augen auf. „Was ist mit Alim? Warum seid Ihr hier?“

Alistair hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Alim geht es … nun ja, nicht _gut_ , aber er wird wieder, sobald er alle Neuigkeiten von heute verdaut hat. Ihr … Ihr solltet zu ihm gehen. Er braucht Euch heute Nacht.“

Es sprach für Zevrans Ergebenheit gegenüber dem Magier, dass er ohne ein Wort nach draußen auf den Gang trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Doch bevor er sich zu Alims Zimmer aufmachte, warf er einen besorgten Blick zu Alistair.

„Was ist mit Euch? Seid Ihr in Ordnung?“

„Ich … werde es sein. Bald. Denke ich“, murmelte Alistair und lachte verlegen. „Macht Euch keine Sorgen um mich, mein Freund.“

Zevran musterte ihn misstrauisch und es war klar, dass der Schurke ihm kein Wort glaubte. Doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und verschwand in der Richtung von Alims Quartier.

Alistair beglückwünschte sich zu seiner Entscheidung und setzte seinen Weg fort. Vielleicht konnte Zevran Alim ein wenig Frieden bringen nach allem, was sie an diesem Abend erfahren hatten. Wenige Augenblicke später stand er vor Morrigans Tür.

Er schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter und klopfte. Gleich darauf wurde ihm geöffnet und Alistair beeilte sich, die Schwelle zu übertreten. Wenn er noch länger in dem Gang herumstand, würde er womöglich auf dem Absatz kehrtmachen und die Beine in die Hand nehmen. Und dann würde er ohne anzuhalten bis nach Nevarra fliehen, Verderbnis hin oder her.

Falls Morrigan überrascht war, dass Alistair sie aufsuchte und nicht Alim, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. „Wie ich sehe, habt Ihr nicht lange gebraucht, um zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen.“

„Ich … bevor wir … also … Ich habe eine Frage. Zu diesem … Kind“, stammelte Alistair.

„Wie Ihr wünscht“, meinte die Hexe und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich … soll König werden. Ich meine, das wisst Ihr natürlich, es ist nur … Dieses Kind, es … es wird mein … mein Bastard sein.“ Alistair verzog die Miene bei dieser Vorstellung. „Ich muss wissen, dass … dass Ihr es nicht gegen Ferelden verwendet. Dass dieses Kind nicht in zwanzig Jahren plötzlich in Denerim auftaucht und Ansprüche stellt.“

„Das wird es nicht. Darauf gebe ich Euch mein Wort“, antwortete Morrigan und Alistair war überrascht, dass er ihrem Versprechen tatsächlich Glauben schenkte. Trotzdem besserte dies die Sache nur mäßig.

Er seufzte schicksalsergeben. „Na gut. Also lasst es uns hinter uns bringen.“

Morrigan sah amüsiert drein. „Es gibt keinen Grund, so zu tun, als wärt Ihr ein Lamm auf dem Weg ins Schlachthaus. Ich versichere Euch, es wird für Euch nicht halb so schlimm, wie Ihr denkt. Im Gegenteil …“ Plötzlich nahm ihre Stimme einen rauchigen Tonfall an, der Alistair das Blut in die Wangen schießen ließ. Langsamen Schrittes kam sie auf ihn zu und Alistair hatte Mühe, den Blick von ihren wippenden Hüften zu nehmen.

Hatte Morrigan schon immer einen so aufreizenden Gang gehabt? Und die Art, wie sie ihn unter ihren langen Wimpern hervor anblickte … Alistair kam sich vor wie eine Fliege im Spinnennetz, die sich plötzlich der Spinne gegenübersah. Und ein Teil von ihm – insbesondere in seiner unteren Körperhälfte, wie Alistair beschämt zugeben musste – schien ganz und gar nichts dagegen zu haben, der Spinne ins Netz gegangen zu sein.

Als Morrigan vor ihm stand, legte sie sanft ihre Hände auf Alistairs Brust und ließ sie langsam nach oben wandern. Dabei lehnte sie sich dicht zu ihm, sodass Alistair ihren warmen Atem spürte, während sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Ich weiß, dass es Euch Überwindung kostet, hier zu sein, Alistair. Aber es gibt keinen Grund, dies hier nicht zu genießen“, hauchte sie und klang dabei fast zärtlich. „Wenn Ihr es zulasst, kann ich Euch eine unvergessliche Nacht schenken.“

Beim Erbauer, warum war Alistair nie aufgefallen, wie gut Morrigan roch? Oder war dies Teil ihres Zaubers? Denn sie musste einen Zauber auf ihn gelegt haben, dessen war er sich sicher. Aber in diesem Moment war es ihm völlig gleich. Immerhin hatte sie Recht.

Wenn er schon mit einer Frau schlafen musste, die er verabscheute, um sein Leben und das seines besten Freundes zu retten – und selbst in Alistairs Kopf klang dieser Satz bizarr –, warum sollte er dann nicht versuchen, es zu genießen?

Zögerlich nickte er und beantwortete damit Morrigans unausgesprochene Frage. Ein verführerisches Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Hexe, während sie noch dichter an Alistair herantrat.

Und dann tasteten ihre Finger nach den Knöpfen seines Hemdes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und Cut!
> 
> Ähm, ja, ich dachte mir, Alistair braucht bei dem Folgenden nun wirklich keine Zuschauer, der Ärmste. Und diese Szene zu schreiben, war auch so schon verstörend genug für mich.
> 
> Jup, ähm … was sagt man nach so einem Kapitel außer WTF?! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sich die Autoren von Dragon Age dabei gedacht haben, aber ja: Der Ausweg für die Grauen Wächter besteht in einem Sex-Ritual mit Morrigan, dem entweder der (männliche) Spielcharakter oder aber Alistair beiwohnen kann.


	38. Flammen über Denerim

Wie abgemacht brachen die vereinigten Armeen Fereldens bei Sonnenaufgang auf, um nach Denerim zu reiten. Die meisten Truppenverbände hatten die Nacht außerhalb Redcliffes verbracht und schlossen sich dem Zug um die Grauen Wächter nacheinander an. Auch die Zirkelmagier befanden sich nun in ihren Reihen, obwohl einige von ihnen – insbesondere die älteren – sich noch nicht von ihrer Anstrengung bei der Verteidigung des Schlosses erholt hatten.

War dies alles wirklich erst einen Tag her? Nach allem, was gestern geschehen und gesagt worden war, hatte Alistair das Gefühl, ihr Kampf um Schloss Redcliffe läge bereits in weiter Vergangenheit. Aber die Erschöpfung, die immer noch in den Gesichtern der Magier zu lesen war, belehrte ihn eines Besseren.

_Hoffentlich können sie sich vor der Schlacht ein wenig erholen. Ein erschöpfter Magier ist ein entkräfteter Magier. Und ein entkräfteter Magier ist ein Magnet für Dämonen._

Alistair erschauderte bei dem Gedanken. Sie hatten auch so schon genug Sorgen, ohne fürchten zu müssen, dass sich ihre Verbündeten plötzlich in Abscheulichkeiten verwandelten.

Die Armee kam dieses Mal schneller voran, was vor allem daran lag, dass sich ihnen keinerlei Dunkle Brut mehr in den Weg stellte. Doch dies besserte die Moral kaum, wusste doch jeder den Grund, warum ihre Feinde in diesem Landstrich abwesend waren.

Und die Horde würde die Stadt drei Tage vor ihnen erreichen. Mit etwas Glück und viel Tapferkeit mochte Denerim vielleicht noch einen Tag dem Ansturm standhalten können. Damit hätte die Dunkle Brut immer noch zwei Tage Vorsprung.

Alistair wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie viel Zerstörung der Erzdämon in zwei Tagen anrichten konnte.

Es war bereits Nachmittag, als der Feldzug eine Rast einlegte, um ihre Rösser ausruhen zu lassen. Einige der Dalish boten sich an, als Späher vorauszureiten, was Alistair dankend annahm. Vielleicht konnten sie irgendetwas Nützliches in Erfahrung bringen.

_Zum Beispiel herausfinden, wo verdammt nochmal die Truppen aus Orzammar stecken!_

Bislang hatten sie vergeblich auf Nachrichten über den Verbleib der Zwerge gewartet. Arl Eamon hatte den Grauen Wächtern erzählt, wie tapfer die Streiter aus Orzammar die südlichen Landstriche verteidigt hatten, seitdem der Vertrag mit König Harrowmond besiegelt war. Deshalb konnte sich Alistair beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass ihre Verbündeten sie nun in der Stunde der Not im Stich ließen.

Aber wo waren sie dann? Hunderte von bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Zwergenkriegern lösten sich nicht einfach in Luft auf!

Er äußerte seine Bedenken gegenüber Alim, welcher seine Sorgen teilte. Die beiden hatten es sich am Rande ihres Rastplatzes unter einem Baum bequem gemacht und sahen dabei zu, wie die Soldaten ihre Pferde tränkten.

„Niemand besitzt mehr Erfahrung im Kampf gegen die Dunkle Brut als die Zwerge, also bezweifle ich, dass sie alle vernichtet wurden“, meinte der Elf nachdenklich. „Und da wir die letzten Tage permanent in Bewegung waren, ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass uns keine Nachricht erreicht hat. Aber es ist merkwürdig, dass wir nirgendwo eine Spur der Zwerge gefunden haben. Wissen sie überhaupt von dem bevorstehenden Angriff auf Denerim?“

Es war nicht das erste Mal an diesem Tag, dass sie diese Frage erörterten, und wieder kamen sie zu dem Ergebnis, dass sie keine Antwort darauf hatten. Es war frustrierend und Alistair wünschte sich, dass er ihre Pferde durch pure Willenskraft dazu bewegen könnte, sich auf der Stelle zu erholen.

_Kein Wunder, dass die Grauen Wächter der Vergangenheit lieber auf Greifen durch die Lüfte flogen. Wie viel einfacher muss dies gewesen sein._

Die beiden Freunde verfielen in ein bedrücktes Schweigen und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, während sie darauf warteten, dass die Rast vorüber war.

Alistair war dankbar, dass Alim keine Anstalten machte, die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht anzusprechen. Zwar hatte der Elf ihm am Morgen einen besorgten Blick zugeworfen, doch Alistair hatte seinem Freund zu verstehen gegeben, dass es ihm gut ging. Und dass er ganz sicher nicht über das reden wollte, was in Morrigans Kammer geschehen war.

Alistairs Ohren wurden rot, als er daran zurückdachte. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es eine durchaus … angenehme Nacht gewesen war. Seine Unerfahrenheit hatte Morrigan durch ihren eigenen Erfahrungsschatz mehr als wettgemacht und wäre es einfach nur eine Vereinigung aus Lust und zum Vergnügen gewesen, würde Alistair jetzt vermutlich sogar über beide Ohren grinsen. Immerhin war Morrigan trotz ihres Charakters eine wunderschöne Frau.

Aber seit er am Morgen erwacht war – allein wohlgemerkt –, hatte er nicht aufhören können, an die Konsequenzen des Rituals zu denken.

Er hatte Morrigan an diesem Tag nur ein paar Mal flüchtig gesehen, zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, den Aufbruch der Truppen zu koordinieren. Jedes Mal waren seine Augen unweigerlich zu ihrem Bauch gewandert. War es wirklich möglich, dass die Hexe nun ein Kind – _sein_ Kind – unter dem Herzen trug?

Einmal hatte Morrigan ihn beim Starren ertappt und genervt die Augen verleiert, ehe sie wieder beschloss, ihn zu ignorieren. Seltsamerweise hatte genau dieses Verhalten Alistair beruhigt. Es war tröstlich zu wissen, dass sich Morrigans Gefühle ihm gegenüber nicht um einen Deut geändert hatten.

 _Damit kehrt wenigstens wieder ein bisschen Normalität in mein Leben ein_ , dachte Alistair und schnaubte gleich darauf. Als wenn er nach dem vergangenen Jahr wirklich eine Ahnung davon hatte, was Normalität bedeutete.

Arl Wulff kam auf die beiden Wächter zu und berichtete ihnen, dass die Truppen bereit waren, weiter zu ziehen. Alistair bedankte sich für die Nachricht und sah dann zu Alim. Die beiden tauschten ein gequältes Lächeln und zogen sich dann gegenseitig auf die Füße. Es war Zeit, dass der König und der Wächter-Kommandant wieder ihren Aufgaben nachkamen.

Ihre Wege trennten sich, als sie beide zu ihren Rössern schritten, und kaum war Alim außer Sichtweite, trat plötzlich Zevran an Alistair heran. Scheinbar hatte der Schurke nur darauf gewartet, ihn für einen Moment allein zu erwischen.

Alistair musterte den Elfen überrascht, welcher ohne Umschweife zu sprechen begann.

„Alim hat mir erzählt, was letzte Nacht passiert ist. Mit Euch. Und Morrigan“, meinte Zevran und klang dabei ungewöhnlich ernst.

Alistair trat unruhig auf der Stelle. Er konnte es seinem Freund nicht übelnehmen, dass er Zevran eingeweiht hatte. Immerhin war es Alistair gewesen, der den Schurken letzte Nacht zu Alim geschickt hatte. Im Grunde war er sogar froh darüber, bedeutete es immerhin, dass der Magier letztendlich doch die Wahrheit darüber erzählt hatte, was beim Tod des Erzdämons geschehen würde. Aber dass Zevran Alistair tatsächlich darauf ansprechen würde …

„Ich wollte nur sagen: Danke“, meinte der Elf und legte Alistair die Hand auf die Schulter. „Für das, was Ihr für ihn getan habt. Und … für uns. Ich werde Euch das nicht vergessen, mein Freund.“

Überrascht nickte Alistair dem Schurken zu und drückte seine Hand. Es bedeutete ihm viel, diese Worte von Zevran zu hören, und er versuchte, seine Ergriffenheit durch diese Geste deutlich zu machen. Zevran schien die unausgesprochene Botschaft zu verstehen und sah zufrieden drein. Mit einem Schulterklopfer verabschiedete sich der Elf, um sich zu seinem eigenen Pferd zu begeben.

Leichteren Herzens schwang sich Alistair in den Sattel und setzte sich wieder an die Spitze des Zuges, wo Alim ihm bald Gesellschaft leistete. Und trotz des neugierigen Blicks, den sein Freund ihm zuwarf, war Alistair nicht bereit zu erklären, warum er plötzlich lächelte.

Die nächsten zwei Tage vergingen mit Reiten, Grübeln und Bangen. Beinahe jede Unterhaltung, die irgendjemand führte, schien sich um Zahlen zu drehen: Wie viele Meilen, wie viele Stunden, wie viele Feinde … Es war nervenaufreibend. Alistair hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal so begierig sein würde, endlich das Schlachtfeld zu erreichen. Und gleichzeitig hatte er Angst vor dem, was er vorfinden würde.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um all die Leute, die noch in der Hauptstadt waren. Anora. Denoel, Arl Eamons Kammerdiener. Bodahn und Sandal, die auf dem Anwesen verblieben waren, als die Armee ausrückte. Shianni und Valendrian aus dem Gesindeviertel. Bruder Genitivi. Goldanna. (Nicht, dass Alistair noch irgendwelche Zuneigung für seine Schwester empfand, aber trotzdem verdiente sie es nicht, von der Dunklen Brut getötet zu werden.) Ganz zu schweigen von den Tausenden von Flüchtlingen, die aus ganz Ferelden nach Denerim gezogen waren im Glauben, dort wären sie sicher.

Die Armee war noch eineinhalb Tage von der Stadt entfernt, als die Dalish-Späher plötzlich etwas Unerwartetes vor ihnen meldeten. Die Heerführer trieben ihre Rösser zur Eile an und kurz darauf überblickten sie eine weite Ebene.

Sie war übersät mit Leichen. Und ein Großteil davon schien Dunkle Brut zu sein.

Misstrauisch ritten Alistair, Alim und Riordan den Hügel hinab und näherten sich den ersten Kadavern. Direkt vor ihnen lag ein Oger, der von mindestens zwanzig Armbrustbolzen durchbohrt worden war, und daneben klaffte ein Krater, in dem sich gerade noch ein paar verbrannte Überreste von Hurlocks erahnen ließen. Alistair ließ den Blick schweifen. Die gesamte Ebene sah so aus. Hier musste eine große Schlacht getobt haben. Und wie es aussah, hatten dabei Hunderte der Dunklen Brut den Tod gefunden.

„Irgendjemand hat uns Arbeit abgenommen“, murmelte Alistair. „Aber wer …?“

Alim berührte seine Schulter, um Alistairs Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, und deutete in die Ferne. „Sieht so aus, als hätten unsere Freunde schon mal ohne uns angefangen.“

Alistairs Blick folgte dem Finger des Elfen und sah eine Gestalt, die auf sie zuschritt. Er musste gegen das Sonnenlicht blinzeln, aber dann erkannte er sie. Es war ein Zwerg. Er trug ein Wappen auf der Rüstung, das zwischen all dem schwarzen Blut jedoch kaum zu erkennen war.

„Schön, dass Ihr auch endlich eintrudelt“, begrüßte der Zwerg die Wächter. „Ich hoffe, Ihr verzeiht, dass wir nicht auf Euch gewartet haben.“

Der Zwerg trug einen kunstvoll geschmiedeten Helm aus Silberit, der offenbar arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war. Sein Gesicht war sonnenverbrannt und um das rechte Auge hatte sich ein ansehnliches Veilchen gebildet. Der geflochtene Bart des Zwerges war an mehreren Stellen angesengt. Sein Träger schien sich an all dem jedoch nicht zu stören.

„Ich kenne Euch“, meinte Alim und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

Der Zwerg nickte. „Seweryn aus der Krieger-Kaste von Orzammar. Wir sind uns beim Tornei begegnet. Ich habe für Prinz Bhelen gekämpft und Ihr habt mich in den Boden der Arena gestampft“, meinte er und grinste. Scheinbar war Seweryn nicht allzu nachtragend.

Alim nickte zum Zeichen, dass er sich erinnerte. „Seweryn, was ist hier geschehen?“

„Wir erhielten Nachricht aus Redcliffe, dass die Dunkle Brut auf dem Weg nach Denerim ist und dass Eure Truppen sie nicht einholen können. Also haben wir alle Zwergenkrieger, die sich noch südlich des Bannorns aufhielten, zusammengerufen und sind Euch vorausgeeilt. Wir schafften es, vor die Dunkle Brut zu gelangen, und haben ihnen einen ordentlichen Kampf geliefert.“ Vielsagend deutete er über die Ebene. „Von dieser Schlacht wird man noch in Jahrhunderten singen! Wir konnten sie nicht ewig aufhalten, nicht mit diesem verrückten Drachen, der ständig über unsere Köpfe flog, aber ich schätze, wir haben Denerim an die zwanzig Stunden erkauft.“

Alistairs Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Zwanzig Stunden! Sie hatten fast einen ganzen Tag gewonnen! Vielleicht gab es doch noch Hoffnung für die Stadt.

„Ihr seid vor die Dunkle Brut gelangt? Wie habt Ihr das geschafft?“, wollte Riordan verblüfft wissen.

Seweryn sah selbstzufrieden drein. „So wie wir Zwerge immer reisen, wenn wir es eilig haben: Wir sind über die Tiefen Wege gekommen.“

„Aber ich dachte, die Tiefen Wege in diesem Teil des Landes sind versperrt?“, fragte Alistair.

„Sind sie normalerweise auch: von Dunkler Brut. Aber da das Geschmeiß sich entschieden hat, der Oberfläche einen Besuch abzustatten, beschlossen wir, unser Glück mit den Tunneln zu versuchen. Leicht war es nicht“, gestand Seweryn. „Es ist Jahrhunderte her, seit irgendein Zwerg diesen Teil des Netzwerks betreten hat. Wir haben mehr als einen guten Mann dabei verloren. Aber letztendlich hat es sich ausgezahlt.“

Alim sah sich suchend um. „Wo ist der Rest Eurer Truppen?“

„Die von uns, die noch übrig sind, sammeln unsere Toten ein“, erzählte der Zwerg und seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Diesen Teil des Schlachtfelds haben sie schon abgesucht, deswegen wundert Euch nicht, dass Ihr nur mich zu sehen bekommt. Ich habe Ausschau nach Euch gehalten und dachte mir, dass Ihr aus dieser Richtung kommen würdet.“

„Wie viele?“, fragte der Elfenmagier bestürzt. „Wie viele Leute habt Ihr verloren?“

Seweryn seufzte schwer. „Viele. Aber diesen Preis war jeder einzelne von ihnen bereit zu zahlen. Orzammar hat Euch sein Wort gegeben, Grauer Wächter. Wir sind stolz, Euch gegen die Verderbnis zur Seite zu stehen. Das Opfer unserer Krieger wird in der Halle der Bewahrung verzeichnet werden und man wird auf ewig ihrer Namen gedenken.“

„Wir stehen tief in Orzammars Schuld. Und in Eurer, Seweryn“, meinte Alistair und reichte dem Zwerg die Hand. Dieser schüttelte sie.

„Ich habe noch etwa vierzig Zwerge, die in der Lage sind, Euch nach Denerim zu folgen. Wenn Ihr uns haben wollt“, fügte Seweryn hinzu.

„Da sagen wir nicht nein“, erwiderte Alim. „Wir haben keine Pferde übrig, aber Eure Krieger können mit jeweils einem unserer Soldaten reiten.“

Seweryn runzelte die Stirn. „Das wird ihnen nicht gefallen, aber es geht wohl nicht anders. Wenn sie sich daran gewöhnen können, an der Oberfläche zu kämpfen, halten sie es auch einen Tag auf so einem langbeinigen Viech aus.“

Er deutete in nordwestliche Richtung. „Ihr findet mich und meine Männer abmarschbereit hinter der nächsten Hügelkuppe. Holt uns mit Euren Truppen dort ab.“

Die Grauen Wächter nickten und Seweryn stiefelte davon. Sie kehrten zu den anderen Heerführern zurück und berichteten ihnen von der Schlacht der Zwerge gegen die Dunkle Brut. Auch die Adeligen waren freudig überrascht über diese Neuigkeit und die meisten von ihnen sahen nicht mehr ganz so verzweifelt drein.

„Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir die Zeit, die uns die Zwerge erkauft haben, nicht vergeuden“, knurrte Arl Wulff und nahm die Zügel seines Pferdes wieder auf. „Also, was stehen wir hier noch rum?“

Und so setzte sich der Heerzug wieder in Bewegung. Wie verabredet nahmen sie hinter der nächsten Hügelkuppe Seweryn und seine Krieger auf und verteilten sie auf die Rösser. Die Zwerge zeigten sich in der Tat nicht allzu begeistert über dieses Transportmittel, aber ihr Stolz verbot es ihnen, sich zu beschweren.

Alistair musste daran denken, dass sich in den Reihen der Grauen Wächter oft auch Zwerge befanden, und er versuchte sich auszumalen, wie diese wohl einst auf Greifen geritten waren. Das musste ein höchst amüsanter Anblick gewesen sein und die Vorstellung brachte ihn zum Grinsen.

Dies sollte für die kommenden 24 Stunden das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass Alistair zum Lächeln zumute war.

Es war am nächsten Morgen, als sie nach einer Rast zur letzten Etappe aufbrachen, dass sie die ersten Rauchsäulen im Norden bemerkten. Zu Anfang waren es nur zwei und sie waren klein, doch mit jeder Stunde, die verstrich, wurden sie größer und zahlreicher.

Niemand musste fragen, was dies zu bedeuten hatte.

Kurz vor der Mittagsstunde ritten die Anführer an der Spitze des Heerzuges auf einen Hügel und blickten schließlich auf Denerim herab. Alistair hatte gedacht, er hätte sich innerlich gegen alles gewappnet, aber als er die Stadt nun tatsächlich zu Gesicht bekam, entglitten ihm die Gesichtszüge. Gequält stöhnte er auf.

Denerim stand in Flammen.

Überall loderten Feuer und lechzten an den Gebäuden empor. Mehrere Häuser waren bereits eingestürzt und die Luft stank nach Qualm und Ruß. Das Knistern der Flammen musste ohrenbetäubend sein und doch war nichts davon zu hören. Denn jegliches Geräusch wurde übertönt von dem Gebrüll der Dunklen Brut.

Es waren Tausende. Zehntausende. Eine Flut aus Leibern, die sich durch das zerstörte Südtor in die Stadt ergoss. Kein Traum und keine Vision hatten Alistair auf den Anblick dieser gigantischen Horde vorbereiten können. Und doch erblasste ihr Schrecken gegen das, was sich weit am Horizont abzeichnete: Über dem Zentrum der Stadt, direkt um den gewaltigen Turm von Fort Drakon herum, schwebte eine geflügelte Gestalt. Eine Gestalt, die alle paar Minuten einen Flammenstoß ausspie und ein weiteres Haus in Brand setzte. Und wann immer sie ihr Maul aufriss und ein Brüllen losließ, dröhnte eine tiefe, bösartige Stimme in Alistairs Kopf. Es klang, als wollte sie die Grauen Wächter verhöhnen. Alistair fluchte.

Nach und nach erreichten die einzelnen Truppenverbände die Hügelkuppe und nicht wenige Soldaten schrien vor Entsetzen auf, als sie die brennende Stadt und den kreisenden Erzdämon erblickten. Viele von ihnen hatten Freunde und Familie in Denerim.

Die Heerführer versammelten sich rasch zu einer Beratung, um den Schlachtplan zu besprechen. Ihre Strategie war simpel, denn letztendlich verfolgten sie nur ein Ziel: Den drei Grauen Wächtern den Weg zum Erzdämon zu bahnen. Koste es, was es wolle.

Es wurde vereinbart, dass der Großteil der fereldischen Truppen zusammen mit den Dalish die Dunkle Brut außerhalb der Stadt bekämpfen würde.

„So können wir Euch eine Schneise schlagen, damit Ihr in die Stadt gelangen könnt“, meinte Arl Wulff und Alim nickte zustimmend. Lanaya ergänzte: „Und dann versuchen wir alles, um diese Scheusale davon abzuhalten, Euch durch das Tor zu folgen.“

„Die Zirkelmagier sind innerhalb der Stadt am nützlichsten“, erklärte Irving. „Wir können dabei helfen, die Brände zu löschen und die Verletzten zu versorgen.“

„Meine Krieger werden Euch Geleitschutz geben und sich um die Dunkle Brut innerhalb der Mauern kümmern“, meinte Seweryn an den Obersten Verzauberer gewandt.

„Die Ritter von Redcliffe werden Euch dabei unterstützen“, sprach Arl Eamon und erntete von beiden Zustimmung. Er sah Alistair, Alim und Riordan mit festem Blick an. „Überlasst uns den Schutz Denerims und konzentriert Euch ganz und gar auf den Erzdämon. Meidet jeden unnötigen Kampf, ganz egal, was Ihr seht oder hört! Wenn Ihr es nicht bis zum Drachen schafft, sind all unsere Mühen vergebens.“

Die drei Wächter nickten widerwillig. Sie würden darauf vertrauen müssen, dass ihre Verbündeten die Bewohner der Hauptstadt beschützten. Ihr einziges Ziel war der Erzdämon.

„Gut, damit haben wir einen Plan“, sprach Alistair. „Machen wir die Soldaten bereit zum Angriff.“

„Ihr solltet ein paar Worte an sie richten“, meinte Riordan zu ihm. „Im Moment herrscht Mutlosigkeit in ihren Reihen. Sie müssen sehen, dass ihr König zuversichtlich ist und an einen Sieg glaubt.“

„Er hat Recht“, pflichtete Arl Eamon dem älteren Wächter bei. „Schlachten werden zuallererst in den Herzen der Kämpfer entschieden. Seht zu, dass die Herzen Eurer Männer tapfer sind.“

Alistair nickte. Zu jeder anderen Zeit hätte ihn der Gedanke, vor Tausenden eine Rede zu halten, erstarren lassen. Aber am heutigen Tag plagten ihn andere Ängste. Er würde nicht darüber nachdenken müssen, was er seinen Soldaten sagen sollte.

Einer der Proviantkarren wurde notdürftig zum Podest umfunktioniert, damit Alistair die Menge überblicken konnte. Mit einer Geste bedeutete er Alim, sich zu ihm zu gesellen, welcher dieser Aufforderung überrascht nachkam. Angespannte Gesichter sahen zu ihnen auf und hofften auf Ermutigung.

Alistair holte tief Luft. „Männer und Frauen Fereldens! Freie Krieger der Dalish! Streiter Orzammars! Hier stehen wir versammelt vor einer Bedrohung, von der keiner von uns glaubte, sie zu seinen Lebzeiten fürchten zu müssen. Die Dunkle Horde hat Denerim vor uns erreicht. Doch noch ist die Stadt nicht verloren. Das Leben unzähliger Seelen steht auf dem Spiel und wir dürfen … wir _werden_ sie nicht aufgeben!“

Mit jedem Wort wurde Alistairs Stimme kräftiger und selbstsicherer. „Wir kämpfen heute nicht nur für Denerim. Wir kämpfen nicht einmal für Ferelden. Wir kämpfen für ganz Thedas! Wir kämpfen für unsere Welt! Wir kämpfen für jeden Menschen, jeden Elfen, jeden Zwerg, jeden Qunari. Wir kämpfen dafür, dass die Verderbnis hier endet und sich nicht weiter ausbreitet.

Manche von Euch mögen daran zweifeln. Sie mögen glauben, dies sei unmöglich. Und ich kann es ihnen nachfühlen. Wisset, dass ich in den vergangenen Monaten viele Dinge für unmöglich gehalten habe. Ich hielt es für unmöglich, Ostagar zu überleben. Ich hielt es für unmöglich, den Zirkel der Magi gegen hunderte Dämonen und Abscheulichkeiten zu verteidigen. Ich hielt es für unmöglich, eine Reliquie aus einer Legende zu finden. Ins Unbekannte der Tiefen Wege vorzudringen und lebend zurückzukehren. Einen Frieden zwischen Elfen und Werwölfen zu schließen. Den Verräter Loghain zu entmachten und die Streitkräfte Fereldens zu vereinen.“

Alistair legte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause ein und sah seine Truppen mit festem Blick an. Dann deutete er auf den Magier an seiner Seite. „Doch hier neben mir steht der Mann, der all diese unmöglichen Dinge getan hat. Er ist ein Elf. Ein Elf im Rang eines Grauen Wächters. Und ich sage Euch, nie gab es einen ruhmreicheren Wächter! Keiner von uns wäre heute hier ohne ihn. Ich wäre nicht Euer König ohne ihn. Und mit ihm an meiner Seite fürchte ich das Kommende nicht!

Denn das Bündnis, das er geschmiedet hat, ist stark. Seht uns an! Unsere Streitkräfte könnten unterschiedlicher nicht sein. Wir stammen von verschiedenen Orten, haben verschiedene Bräuche und glauben an verschiedene Götter. Und doch stehen wir hier, alle vereint für ein gemeinsames Ziel. Und darum werden wir Denerim heute retten. Wir werden den Tod meines Bruders, König Cailans, rächen! Wir werden den Grauen Wächtern Fereldens zeigen, dass wir uns ihres Opfers erinnern.“

Er zog sein Schwert und hob es in die Luft.

„Für Ferelden! Für die Grauen Wächter!“

Ohrenbetäubender Jubel brandete ihm entgegen. Die Zwerge Orzammars schlugen ihre Äxte gegen die Schilde, dass es klang wie Donnerhall, und die Magier schossen Funken gen Himmel. Alistair überblickte die tosende Menge und nickte grimmig. Sie waren bereit für die Schlacht.

Es dauerte geraume Zeit, bis der erste Teil ihres Plans aufging und die Soldaten gemeinsam mit den Dalish eine Schneise in das Meer der Dunklen Brut geschlagen hatten. Es war schwer für Alistair, aus sicherer Entfernung zuzuschauen, wie Menschen und Elfen für ihn starben. Aber er wusste, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab. Und dass dieser Tag wohl noch weitere Opfer fordern würde.

Schließlich erhielten sie von Arl Wulff das verabredete Zeichen und so wagten sich die Grauen Wächter, Alims Gefährten, die Zirkelmagier, die Zwerge und Eamons Ritter mit einem kühnen Ausfall in die Stadt hinein.

Zu Alistairs großer Überraschung verloren sie dabei nur ein halbes Dutzend Kämpfer. Ein Oger hatte einen Felsbrocken in Richtung ihres Stoßtrupps geschleudert und einen glücklichen Treffer gelandet.

Dann passierten sie das zerstörte Tor und standen innerhalb der Mauern Denerims. Hitze schlug ihnen entgegen und der Rauch erschwerte das Atmen, doch die Feuersbrunst war nicht so riesig, wie sie von außen den Anschein gehabt hatte.

Hier mussten sie sich der ersten Feinde erwehren, denn auch wenn der Großteil der Dunklen Horde draußen in Schach gehalten wurde, waren bereits mehr als genug Scheusale in die Stadt gelangt, um ihnen das Leben schwer zu machen.

Alistair entledigte sich zunächst einiger Genlocks, ehe er einem großen Hurlock-Alpha entgegentrat, der einen Streitkolben schwang. Die Kreatur hatte bereits zwei von Eamons Rittern gefällt und steuerte nun auf einen der Magier zu, als Alistair dazwischenschritt. Der Hurlock knurrte und hob seine Waffe, doch er hatte die Gewandheit der Grauen Wächter unterschätzt. Mühelos wich Alistair dem Schlag aus und bohrte seinem überraschten Gegner Marics Klinge in den Rücken. Das Schwert hatte bislang nichts von seiner Schärfe eingebüßt und schnitt immer noch hervorragend durch das Fleisch der Dunklen Brut.

Der Magier, den Alistair gerettet hatte, bedankte sich mit einem Nicken und revanchierte sich gleich darauf, als er einen Blitz in einen Kreischer fahren ließ, der soeben neben Alistair erschienen war.

 _Es ist immer wieder ein Vergnügen, an der Seite von Magiern zu kämpfen_ , dachte Alistair und sah sich kurz nach seinen Gefährten um. Doch um diese musste er sich keine Sorgen machen.

Morrigan war gerade dabei, einen Genlock mit ihren Bärenpranken zu zerfetzen, und Riordan befand sich im Duell mit einem Hurlock, der dem Grauen Wächter jedoch nichts entgegensetzen konnte. Wynne hatte fast ein Dutzend Wesen der Dunklen Brut mit einem Siegel gefangen, welches ihre Bewegungen erstarren ließ. Dies bot Sten, Shale und Oghren die Möglichkeit, die Kreaturen in aller Ruhe auszuschalten. Jeder Feind, der sich Wynne auch nur auf zehn Schritte näherte, machte Bekanntschaft mit Lelianas Pfeilen.

Alim stand etwas abseits und Alistair erschrak erst, als er sah, dass sich sein Freund eines Ogers erwehrte. Doch der Magier schien keine Proleme mit dem Ungeheuer zu haben. Nicht, solange sich Boss in dessen Unterarm verbissen hatte und Zevran mit raschen Hieben auf die Beine des Ogers einstach. Ein gut gezielter Eisstrahl bereitete der Kreatur schließlich ein Ende.

Einige Minuten später war zumindest der Platz direkt hinter dem Stadttor geräumt und sie bekamen die Gelegenheit, zu verschnaufen und ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen.

Wie vereinbart sollten Irving und seine Magier versuchen, sich der Brände und der Verletzten anzunehmen. Noch bestand Hoffnung, einen Großteil der Bevölkerung zu retten. Wynne zögerte einen Moment, ehe sie verkündete, dass sie sich ihnen anschließen würde.

„Seid Ihr sicher?“, fragte Alim stirnrunzelnd. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Die Heilerin nickte. „Sie können mich mehr gebrauchen als Ihr“, sprach sie bestimmt. Dann lächelte sie dem Elfen sanft zu. „Was immer heute auch geschieht: Ich möchte Euch sagen, dass ich stolz darauf bin, unendlich stolz, Euch als Freund gehabt zu haben. Möge der Erbauer über Euch wachen.“

Ergriffen drückte Alim Wynnes Schulter, ehe diese sich von ihm abwandte und gemeinsam mit den anderen Magiern zwischen den brennenden Gassen verschwand. Seweryns Zwerge und Eamons Ritter begleiteten sie.

Riordan ergriff das Wort. „Wir anderen müssen den Erzdämon finden. Ich denke, das Klügste wäre, einen hohen Punkt in der Stadt zu erreichen. Vielleicht gelingt es uns, ihn dorthin zu locken.“

„Einen hohen Punkt sagtet Ihr?“, meinte Alim und hob vielsagend den Blick. In der Ferne zeichnete sich deutlich die Silhouette von Fort Drakon ab.

„Das sollte genügen“, stimmte Riordan zu. „Aber ich muss Euch warnen: Sobald wir den Erzdämon angreifen, wird er seine Truppen um sich scharen. Er wird sie von Generälen befehligen lassen.“

„Ich … spüre zwei besonders starke Wesen der Dunklen Brut“, meinte Alistair verwundert. „Sind das seine Generäle?“

Riordan nickte. „Ja, sie befinden sich irgendwo in der Stadt. Vielleicht wäre es keine schlechte Idee, sie auszuschalten, wenn sie Euren Weg kreuzen. Das könnte unseren Kampf gegen den Erzdämon erheblich erleichtern.“

_Ist notiert._

„Es ist das Beste, wenn wir uns aufteilen. Dann steigen unsere Chancen, den Drachen zu erreichen“, fuhr Riordan fort. „Ich werde allein gehen, so bin ich am schnellsten. Ihr solltet darüber nachdenken, einige Eurer Gefährten hierzulassen. Je größer Eure Gruppe ist, umso mehr wird sie auffallen.“

„Dann werde ich hierbleiben“, sprach Sten. „Ich bin ein Angehöriger der Beresaad der Qunari. Mein Platz ist auf dem Schlachtfeld. Ich werde verhindern, dass weitere Dunkle Brut durch diese Tore gelangt.“

„Dann werde ich helfen“, meinte Shale. „Diese weichen, schwammähnlichen Geschöpfe können jede Unterstützung gebrauchen.“

„Äh, ich nehme mal an, Ihr sprecht von unseren Verbündeten da draußen“, riet Alim und grinste dann. „Ihr macht Euch doch wohl nicht etwa Sorgen, Shale?“

„Ich? Ich trete doch nicht, bewaffnet nur mit Wunschdenken, gegen einen riesigen Drachen an. Wenn, dann würde ich mir um _es_ Sorgen machen. Aber dieser Gedanke ist völlig absurd.“ Der Golem klang beinahe pikiert.

„Schon gut, Shale. Ich werde mich auch um Euch sorgen.“

Shale schnaubte und wandte sich ab, um vor dem Tor Aufstellung zu beziehen. Doch dann richtete sie noch einmal das Wort an Alim.

„Oh, und es sollte sich nicht am Stück verschlucken lassen. Die Bestie ist zwar kein Vogel, aber sie fliegt, und wenn sie dann nach ihrer Mahlzeit ihr Geschäft verrichtet, würde sicher alles auf mir landen. Die Ironie sieht es so vor. Das wäre äußerst unerfreulich.“

„Ich werde es mir merken, Shale.“

Damit war der Golem offenbar zufrieden und stapfte gemeinsam mit Sten davon. Oghren sah den beiden hinterher und seufzte dann.

„Ach, na gut. Wenn die beiden Großen bleiben, bleibe ich auch. Diese Rumrennerei durch die Stadt ist eh nichts für mich und am Ende soll keiner sagen, dass sich der Zwerg vor dem Kampf gedrückt hätte!“

Alim reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich danke Euch. Es war eine Ehre, an Eurer Seite zu kämpfen.“

„Ehre?“, schnaubte der Zwerg überrascht. „Mich hat schon lange niemand mehr angesehen und von Ehre gesprochen, Wächter. Aber wenn offenbar jeder hier große Abschiedsworte von sich gibt, lasst mich Euch dies sagen: Ihr habt einen Trunkenbold aufgenommen, eine Schande für die Kriegerkaste von Orzammar, und gabt ihm einen Grund zu kämpfen. Den Willen weiterzumachen. Dank Euch kam ich über Branka hinweg. Ich schulde Euch eine Menge, Wächter.“

Oghren nahm eine stramme Haltung an und schlug mit der Faust auf seinen Brustpanzer. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, für Euch und Eure Sache mein Leben zu geben.“

„Wir werden das hier überstehen, Oghren“, meinte Alim. Der Zwerg hob eine Augenbraue.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht nicht. Ich würde eher auf ‚nicht‘ setzen. Aber es ist schön, wenn wenigstens einer hier optimistisch ist. Möge der Stein sich rot färben vom Blut der Helden. Heute werdet Ihr den Krieger sehen, der zu sein Ihr mich gelehrt habt!“

Damit packte er entschlossen seine Axt und gesellte sich zu den beiden Hünen am Tor.

Alistair trat neben Alim und sah seinen drei Gefährten hinterher. „Wie kommst es, dass sich alle nur von dir verabschieden? Man könnte meinen, ich wäre Luft.“

„Wie? Hast du etwas gesagt? Mir war so, als wäre da ein Windhauch“, fragte der Elf und grinste. 

„Sehr witzig“, erwiderte Alistair trocken. „Ich schätze, das habe ich nun davon, dass ich dir seinerzeit den Posten des Anführers überlassen habe.“

„Dabei hast du dein Führungstalent unterschätzt. Du kannst zumindest sehr inspirierende Reden schwingen. Ich hatte Tränen in den Augen“, zog der Elf ihn auf und wich Alistairs halbherzigem Schlag aus.

Doch dann heftete der Elf seinen Blick auf den Turm von Fort Drakon und wurde ernst. Nacheinander fixierte er seine verbleibenden Gefährten: Alistair, Zevran, Morrigan, Leliana und Boss. Entschlossen nickte er ihnen zu.

„Also dann. Lasst uns einen Erzdämon jagen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich war im Spiel immer unzufrieden damit, dass sich die Handlung die ganze Zeit darum dreht, Verbündete zu gewinnen, und diese in der eigentlichen Schlacht dann kaum zum Einsatz kommen. Also habe ich mir hier für meine Fanfic eine komplette Strategie zurechtgelegt, in der jede Einheit auch was zu tun bekommt. Im Spiel hopst du stattdessen einfach von Redcliffe nach Denerim und stehst dann auch schon im INNEREN der Stadt. (Okay, es gibt noch eine kurze Cutscene mit Alistairs Rede und ein bisschen Kämpferei, aber ich fand schon immer, dass das viel zu wenig war.) Meine Version gefällt mir da wesentlich besser. ^^


	39. Zeitalter der Drachen

_In den kommenden Jahren und Jahrzehnten verfassten Historiker zahlreiche Berichte über jene Schlacht um Denerim, die die fünfte Verderbnis beenden sollte._

_Sie schrieben über das heldenhafte Opfer Arl Wulffs und der Soldaten von Westhügel, als sie gemeinsam ein kühnes Manöver gegen eine Hundertschaft Dunkler Brut führten und diese vernichteten. Es hieß, der alte Lord habe die Namen seiner toten Söhne gerufen, als er sich zum letzten Mal gegen seine Feinde warf._

_Unvergessen sollte auch der tapfere Einsatz der Hüterin Lanaya und ihrer Dalish-Krieger bleiben, als sie Bann Alfstanna zur Hilfe eilten, die mit ihren Truppen von der Dunklen Horde eingekesselt worden war. Noch ein Jahrhundert später bestand eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen den Elfen und dem Bannorn vom Wachen Meer._

_In Orzammars Halle der Bewahrung wurden die Namen der fünfhundertzweiundsechzig Zwergenkrieger verzeichnet, die in der Schlacht um Denerim und den Kämpfen davor ihr Leben für die Verteidigung Fereldens gaben. An oberster Stelle stand der Name Seweryns._

_Eine beliebte Ballade, die nur wenige Jahre nach dem Ende der Verderbnis gedichtet wurde, erzählte von dem Magier Jowan, der den Erbauer um Vergebung für seine Sünden bat. Der Erbauer gewährte ihm daraufhin das Geschenk der Sühne und erlaubte Jowan, sich im Kampf um Denerim von seiner Schuld reinzuwaschen. Die Ballade endete damit, wie der Magier eine Bauernfamilie aus einem brennenden Haus rettete und diese Heldentat mit dem Leben bezahlte._

_Doch natürlich gab es um niemanden so viele Berichte wie um die Grauen Wächter, die sich durch das verwüstete Denerim kämpften, um zum Erzdämon zu gelangen. Allesamt große, heroische Geschichten, die an langen Winterabenden erzählt wurden, um die Kälte wenn schon nicht aus den Gliedern, so doch wenigstens aus den Herzen der Menschen zu vertreiben. Auch wenn nicht jede Erzählung hundertprozentig der Wahrheit entsprach …_

Alistair hatte seit seinem Beitritt zu den Grauen Wächtern wahrlich viele Kreaturen der Dunklen Brut getötet. Meistens mit der Klinge, aber auch sein Schild gab eine brauchbare Waffe ab und wenn nötig hatte Alistair auch nie gezögert, sich mit bloßen Fäusten zur Wehr zu setzen. Und natürlich hatte er zahlreiche andere Methoden mitangesehen, wie die Dunkle Brut getötet werden konnte. Pfeile, gut platzierte Dolchstöße und eine breite Palette an Zaubern. Nicht zu vergessen das Resultat, wenn die steinerne Faust eines Golems auf den Schädel eines Genlocks traf.

Aber die Art und Weise, wie der erste der beiden Hurlock-Generäle starb, war selbst für Alistair neu.

Alims Gruppe hatte sich bis zum Marktviertel durchgekämpft, ehe sie das erste Mal wirklich in Bedrängnis geriet. Zuerst waren es nur eine Handvoll Kreischer gewesen, derer sie sich erwehren mussten. Lästig, aber nichts, mit dem sie nicht hätten fertig werden können. Ein paar Zauber hier, ein paar Schwerthiebe da und schon waren die Kreaturen vernichtet. Doch dann dröhnte ein tiefes Brüllen aus einer der verqualmten Gassen. Gefolgt von einem zweiten. Und einem dritten. Und dann erschienen drei große gehörnte Gestalten auf der Bildfläche. 

Die nächsten Minuten waren blankes Chaos.

Der Trick beim Kampf gegen Oger war es, entweder auf Distanz zu bleiben oder sich im Rücken der schwerfälligen Ungetüme zu bewegen. Denn kam man erst einmal in Reichweite ihrer grapschenden Hände, endete man ziemlich schnell als unförmige blutige Masse auf dem Pflaster. 

Alim und seine Gefährten hatten im Laufe des Jahres reichlich Übung darin gewonnen, einen Oger zur Strecke zu bringen. Aber nie zuvor hatten sie in den engen und verschütteten Gassen einer Stadt kämpfen müssen. Und erst recht nicht gegen _drei Oger gleichzeitig_! 

Für eine Weile versuchten Alim, Morrigan und Leliana die Bestien mit Distanzangriffen in Schach zu halten, aber meistens waren ihre Feinde bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken auf Armlänge heran. Dies zwang Alim und seine Gefährten dazu, immer wieder die Position zu wechseln, und bald liefen sie kreuz und quer über den Platz wie aufgescheuchte Nugs.

Die Lage entspannte sich für einen kurzen Moment, als Alim einen glücklichen Treffer mit einem Eisspeer landete, der dem größten der Oger direkt ins Auge drang. Brüllend ging er zu Boden, wo er ein letztes Mal zuckte und dann liegenblieb.

_Sie mögen zäh sein, aber ein Spieß im Gehirn tötet letztendlich wohl jedes Lebewesen._

Alistair wollte schon aufatmen und endlich selbst zum Angriff gegen die Ungetüme übergehen, doch dann hörte er ein zorniges Knurren hinter sich. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah eine Gestalt aus einem der eingestürzten Gebäude treten.

Es war der größte Hurlock, den Alistair je gesehen hatte, und er musste nicht erst seine Wächtersinne bemühen, um zu wissen, dass dies einer der beiden Generäle der Dunklen Horde war. Die Kreatur trug eine gezackte, grausam anmutende Klinge und einen Brustpanzer, der von oben bis unten verschmiert war mit Blut. Es war rot. 

_Elfen- oder Menschblut_ , dachte Alistair wütend. Vermutlich beides.

Außer ihm hatte keiner die Ankunft des Hurlocks bemerkt – was Alistair seinen Gefährten nicht verübeln konnte, waren sie doch zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den Wurfgeschossen der beiden verbliebenen Oger auszuweichen. Alim und Leliana konnten gerade noch zur Seite springen, um nicht von einem Felsbrocken erschlagen zu werden.

Der Hurlock-General zog sein Schwert und stürmte auf die Gruppe zu. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil zögerte Alistair, doch dann verließ er seine Position und rannte dem Hurlock entgegen. Er musste darauf vertrauen, dass seine Freunde die beiden Oger ohne seine Hilfe zur Strecke bringen konnten.

Mit kratzendem Laut traf Alistairs Klinge auf die des Hurlocks und für die nächsten Minuten waren die beiden in ein tödliches Duell verstrickt. Dieser Feind war deutlich klüger als die meiste Dunkle Brut und ein weitaus besserer Schwertkämpfer. Anstatt einfach nur auf seinen Gegner einzuhauen, suchte der Hurlock-General bewusst nach Schwachstellen und zielte darauf ab, Alistair zu ermüden. 

Und das mit Erfolg. Schon nach kurzer Zeit kam Alistair ins Schwitzen und sein Schild kam ihm mit jedem Herzschlag schwerer vor. Er mochte zwar die erhöhte Ausdauer eines Grauen Wächters besitzen, aber er hatte an diesem Tag schon einige Kämpfe hinter sich gebracht. Ganz zu schweigen von den Tagen davor, die alles andere als erholsam gewesen waren.

Zu seinem Entsetzen trieb der General ihn bald Zoll um Zoll zurück und plötzlich geriet Alistair ins Straucheln. Sein Feind hatte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen eine Häuserwand gedrängt. Alistairs Fuß stieß an eine Türschwelle und er musste mit den Armen rudern, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Der Schild entglitt seinen müden Fingern. 

Alistair erkannte seinen tödlichen Fehler, als der Hurlock triumphierend das Schwert hob und sich für den finalen Schlag vorbereitete. 

_Das war’s also_ , dachte Alistair und hatte nicht einmal Zeit, um Angst zu empfinden oder ein Stoßgebet an den Erbauer zu richten. Sie reichte lediglich für den Gedanken, dass er nun sterben würde, weil ein Stein ihn zum Stolpern gebracht hatte.

Er blickte den Hurlock trotzig an und wartete auf das Ende.

Doch dieses kam nicht. Stattdessen stürzte plötzlich etwas Großes und Massiges von oben herab und fiel mit einem dumpfen Knall geradewegs auf den General. Das Scheusal ging grunzend zu Boden und stand nicht wieder auf. Sein Schwert fiel scheppernd zu Boden.

Alistair blinzelte einmal. Und dann gleich noch ein zweites Mal. 

_Was … was ist gerade passiert?_

Gerade noch war er sicher gewesen, der Länge nach halbiert zu werden, und im nächsten Moment hatte irgendein … _Etwas_ den Hurlock-General erschlagen. Einfach so. 

Für einen Augenblick glaubte Alistair, der Erbauer persönlich sei ihm zu Hilfe geeilt, doch dann hörte er eine Stimme über sich. Eine vertraute, _menschliche_ Stimme. 

„Ha, ich hab ihn erwischt! Ist bei Euch alles in Ordnung da unten?“ 

Verdattert blickte Alistair auf. Aus einem Fenster im zweiten Stock des Hauses blickte ein grimmiges, zerfurchtes Gesicht zu ihm herab. Alistair konnte es nicht glauben, als er es erkannte. 

„Bruder Genitivi?!“ 

Der Gelehrte winkte kurz. 

„Wisst Ihr, als ich Euch nach unserem Abenteuer mit der Urne eingeladen habe, mich einmal bei mir zu Hause zu besuchen, hatte ich mir das anders vorgestellt“, meinte Genitivi trocken. Dann nickte er zu dem Hurlock. „Ist er tot? Ich will es doch hoffen, dieser Atlas stammte aus dem Schwarzen Zeitalter!“ 

Verwirrt besah sich Alistair den Leichnam vor sich genauer. Der General hatte alle Viere von sich gestreckt und das Bisschen, was Alistair von dessen zerquetschtem Schädel erkennen konnte, ragte hervor unter … einem Buch?! 

Zugegeben, es war das größte Buch, das Alistair je gesehen hatte, mit eisenbeschlagenem Rücken, und wog vermutlich so viel wie ein mittelgroßer Mabari, aber … hatte Genitivi gerade ernsthaft einen der zwei Oberbefehlshaber der Dunklen Horde _mit einem Buch_ erschlagen?! 

Dies war wahrlich mal eine unkonventionelle Methode, Dunkle Brut zu töten. 

_Wenn ich das hier überlebe, finanziere ich bis zu seinem Lebensende Genitivis Forschungsreisen. Direkt aus der Staatskasse!_

Und er würde dem Gelehrten das Buch ersetzen, das dieser als Wurfgeschoss missbraucht hatte. Wenn Genitivi Recht hatte – und daran zweifelte Alistair nicht eine Sekunde –, war der schwere Wälzer gut fünfhundert Jahre alt. Und nun war er mit schwarzem Blut und Hirnspritzern besudelt. Das könnte wohl etwas teurer werden. 

Alistair erlaubte sich einen Moment, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, ehe er seinen Schild aufhob. Er nickte Genitivi dankend zu, welcher ihm ein „Viel Glück“ zurief und dann wieder die Fensterläden verrammelte. Der Gelehrte war ein mutiger Mann, aber er war auch klug genug, um zu wissen, wann er das Kämpfen lieber jemand anderem überlassen sollte.

Raschen Schrittes begab sich Alistair zurück zum Platz, wo er Alim und die anderen zurückgelassen hatte. Er kam gerade rechtzeitig, um mitanzusehen, wie der Eiszauber des Elfenmagiers den letzten verbliebenen Oger in die Knie zwang und Zevran ihm seinen Dolch in die Kehle rammte. Die vielen Pfeile, die aus seinem Rücken ragten, ließen den Koloss aussehen wie ein besonders hässliches Nadelkissen.

Kaum war auch der letzte Oger tot, wischten sich Alim und seine Gefährten den Schweiß von der Stirn und ließen die Waffen sinken. Besorgt sah der Elf sich um, doch sobald sein Blick auf Alistair fiel, sackten seine Schultern erleichtert nach unten.

„Wir hatten dich für eine Weile aus den Augen verloren“, meinte Alim und schritt auf Alistair zu. „Bist du in Ordnung?“

Alistair nickte. „Ja. Ich war ein wenig abgelenkt. Aber dafür ist der erste der beiden Generäle tot.“

Alims Augen wurden groß. „Wirklich? Du hast ihn allein getötet?“

„Ich … hatte Hilfe. Aber das kann ich dir unterwegs erzählen. Wir sollten weiter.“

Der Elf nickte und scharte seine Gefährten um sich. Dann holte er eine von Wynnes bitterschmeckenden Tinkturen hervor und befahl jedem von ihnen, einen Schluck zu nehmen. Alistair kam dem ohne zu Murren nach. Das Zeug mochte mindestens so widerlich sein wie fereldisches Bier, aber es belebte seine müden Glieder. Und Alistair war sich sicher, dass noch ein langer Tag vor ihnen lag.

Damit sollte er Recht behalten. Vom Marktplatz aus bahnten sie sich weiter ihren Weg zum Gesindeviertel. Sie kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig dort an, um Shianni und den anderen Elfen zu Hilfe zu eilen. Sie hatten eine Barrikade errichtet und von irgendwoher einige Waffen aufgetrieben, mit denen sie sich ungeschickt, aber tapfer zur Wehr setzten. Zahlreiche Häuser im Gesindeviertel brannten und jeder Elf, der nicht mit der Verteidigung betraut war, versuchte die Feuer zu löschen. Rings um den Vhenadahl standen Leute mit Wassereimern, um zu verhindern, dass der geliebte Baum ein Opfer der Flammen wurde.

Alim wirkte rasch einige Frostzauber, um die schlimmsten Feuer zu ersticken, und führte seine Gefährten dann geradewegs zur Barrikade, gegen die sich bereits Dutzende Genlocks, Hurlocks und Kreischer stemmten. Und natürlich durfte auch diesmal nicht der obligatorische Oger fehlen.

Dieses Gefecht zog sich eine ganze Weile hin und endete schließlich damit, dass Alim einen Arkanen Pfeil mitten ins Herz des zweiten Hurlock-Generals schoss. Alistair senkte das Schwert und ließ seinen Blick über den Kampfplatz schweifen. Wie durch ein Wunder hatten nicht nur die meisten Elfen, sondern auch der Vhenadahl überlebt.

Angesichts der Tausenden von Toten, die dieser Tag bereits gekostet haben musste, schien es lächerlich, sich über die Unversehrtheit eines Baumes zu freuen, aber in diesem Moment scherte sich Alistair nicht darum.

_Manchmal muss man auch die kleinen Siege feiern._

Alim und seine Gefährten warteten noch einige Minuten, um sicherzugehen, dass der Ansturm auf das Gesindeviertel vorüber war – zumindest für den Augenblick –, ehe sie sich von Shianni verabschiedeten. Die meisten Elfen sahen furchtsam drein, als ihre Beschützer verkündeten, dass sie weiterziehen würden, doch die junge Elfin nickte grimmig und schüttelte Alims Hand.

„Wir danken Euch für Eure Unterstützung. Nun tut, was Ihr tun müsst. Wir kommen zurecht.“

„Passt auf Euch auf“, erwiderte Alim und nickte den Umstehenden aufmunternd zu.

Dann wandte er sich ab und lief mit seinen Kameraden zum südlichen Ausgang des Gesindeviertels. Sie kamen zu einer steinernen Brücke, die an dieser Stelle über den Drakon führte. Der mächtige Fluss teilte die gesamte Stadt in zwei Hälften, ehe er im Osten ins Meer mündete.

Sie hatten die Brücke beinahe überquert, als sie plötzlich ein donnerndes Brüllen vernahmen. Animalisch. Zornerfüllt. Und durch und durch bösartig.

Panisch rissen Alistair und Alim die Köpfe hoch und suchten den Himmel ab. Sie beide spürten die Bedrohung, noch bevor sie sie zu Gesicht bekamen. Doch das machte keinen Unterschied, denn es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis der Erzdämon aus den Rauchschwaden hervorbrach und im Sturzflug auf sie zuschoss.

Alistair sah die Funken, die sich im Maul der Bestie sammelten, und sprang sofort in Deckung. Reflexartig griff er nach der erstbesten Person, die neben ihm stand, und zerrte Morrigan neben sich in den Schutz eines Brückenpfeilers. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er gerade noch, wie Alim und Zevran sich hinter den zweiten Pfeiler duckten, als ein Flammenstoß niederging und die Brücke mit einem lauten Knall zum Einsturz brachte.

Dann hörte Alistair nur das Rauschen mächtiger Schwingen, doch zu seiner Erleichterung verschwand der Erzdämon genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war, wieder am rauchverhangenen Himmel.

Mit zittrigen Beinen richtete Alistair sich auf und blickte sich um. Er, Morrigan und die beiden Elfen standen unversehrt am jenseitigen Ufer. Doch in der Brücke, die sie vor wenigen Sekunden noch überquert hatten, klaffte ein großes Loch von sieben oder acht Metern.

„Leliana?! Boss?“, rief Alim panisch, aber zu ihrer aller Erleichterung antwortete ihm ein Bellen vom anderen Ufer. Hinter einem Schutthaufen kamen ein vertrauter Rotschopf und der Mabari hervor. Alistar fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Uns geht es gut“, rief Leliana mit zittriger Stimme, während Boss hektisch am Ufer auf und ablief. Der Hund kläffte und winselte und suchte verzweifelt einen Weg, um zu seinem Herrn zu gelangen, doch der reißende Fluss machte es Leliana und Boss unmöglich.

Erst als Alim ihn rief, hielt der Hund inne und horchte gespannt auf die Stimme des Elfen. „Boss, geh mit Leliana zurück zu Sten und den anderen. Wir finden euch, wenn all das hier vorüber ist.“

Weder der Mabari noch die Bogenschützin zeigten sich sonderlich begeistert über diesen Befehl, aber es half nichts. Keiner von ihnen hatte Zeit zu warten, bis die beiden eine der anderen Brücken in der Stadt erreicht hatten.

„Ich … ich werde sehr böse auf Euch sein, wenn Ihr nicht zurückkehrt“, meinte Leliana und ihre Augen schimmerten. „Seid vorsichtig da draußen!“

Dann lief sie den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Boss blickte noch einmal winselnd zu Alim und den anderen hinüber, ehe er ihr folgte. Alistair sandte ein Stoßgebet zum Erbauer, dass die beiden sicher zurück zum Stadttor gelangten.

Alim wiederum betrachtete nachdenklich die Überreste der Brücke.

„Was glaubt ihr, wollte der Erzdämon mit diesem Angriff erreichen? Wollte er uns bewusst den Rückweg abschneiden? Oder hat er uns einfach verfehlt? Aber warum hat er es dann nicht ein zweites Mal versucht?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, erwiderte Alistair. „Aber eines steht fest: Er weiß, dass wir hier sind. Und wie es aussieht, ist er gar nicht glücklich darüber, dass wir seine Generäle ausgeschaltet haben.“

„Nun, dann sollten wir ihn aufsuchen und uns entschuldigen“, meinte der Elfenmagier sarkastisch und sie setzten ihren Weg fort.

Es dauerte lange, bis sie endlich in die Nähe von Fort Drakon kamen. Denerim war selbst an seinen besten Tagen ein gigantisches Labyrinth und nun, da viele Straßen und Gassen von Schutt oder Brandherden blockiert waren, mussten sie immer wieder Umwege in Kauf nehmen.

Sie hatten gerade das Palastviertel erreicht, als sie erneut das Brüllen des Erzdämons über sich vernahmen. Gleichzeitig dröhnte in Alistairs Kopf die dunkle Stimme des Gottes und er wurde von Gedanken überflutet, die nicht seine eigenen waren. Alistair spürte Wut und Schmerz und … Furcht?

Verblüfft sah er auf und suchte den Himmel ab. Auf halber Strecke zwischen Fort Drakon und dem Königspalast entdeckte er schließlich die Gestalt des Erzdämons. Doch die Art und Weise, wie sie sich bewegte, kam Alistair seltsam vor. Anstatt ein weiteres Ziel anzuvisieren und mit einem Flammenstrahl zu vernichten, flog der Drache im Zickzack und drehte sich mehrmals um die eigene Achse. Es sah aus, als vollführte er Kunststücke in der Luft. Alistair konnte sich keinen Reim auf dieses seltsame Verhalten machen, doch dann erhaschte er einen Blick auf den Rücken der Bestie – und auf den Mann, der verzweifelt versuchte, sich daran festzuhalten.

„Beim Erbauer!“, keuchte Alim. „Riordan!“

Mit Entsetzen beobachteten sie, wie der ältere Graue Wächter sich an den Rücken der Bestie klammerte, die sich nach Kräften bemühte, ihn abzuschütteln. Wie bei den Unterhosen des Erbauers war Riordan dort hinauf gelangt?!

Alistair sah, dass der Wächter sich nicht an einem der zahlreichen Rückenstacheln des Drachen festhielt, sondern am Griff eines Schwertes, das er dem Erzdämon bis zum Heft in die Schulter getrieben hatte.

_Dies erklärt den Schmerzensschrei von eben._

Doch obwohl die Wunde tief sein musste, schien sie den Drachen kaum zu beeinträchtigen. Vielleicht war es aber auch die Wut über den Mann auf seinem Rücken, die dem Erzdämon zusätzliche Kräfte verlieh. Mit einem gewaltigen Ruck warf er Riordan schließlich ab, welcher im Fall gerade noch einen der riesigen Flügel zu fassen bekam. Aber es war klar, dass der Mann sich nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden würde festhalten können.

In einem letzten Akt der Verzweiflung zog Riordan mit einer Hand ein zweites Schwert aus seinem Gürtel und rammte es dem Erzdämon mit aller Macht in den Flügel. Noch während er fiel, festigte Riordan seinen Griff um das Schwert und schlitzte die dicke Flughaut der Bestie der Länge nach auf. Diese schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und geriet ins Taumeln.

Für einen Moment verspürte Alistair Freude aufflammen, als deutlich wurde, dass der Erzdämon sich nicht mehr lange würde in der Luft halten können. Doch diese Euphorie verging sofort beim Anblick von Riordans Körper, der vor ihren Augen aus dem Himmel fiel. Hilflos mussten Alim, Alistair und ihre Gefährten mitansehen, wie der Graue Wächter Meter um Meter Richtung Boden stürzte.

Und dann verschwand er hinter einem der vielen qualmenden Dächer.

Gequält kniff Alistair die Augen zusammen und schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. Neben sich hörte er Alim leise murmeln.

„Finde Frieden an der Seite des Erbauers, Bruder, und wisse, dass dein Opfer nicht vergebens war.“

Dann setzte der Elf eine steinerne Miene auf und lief weiter in Richtung Fort Drakon. Alistair schloss zu ihm auf. Sie hatten keine Zeit, um Riordan zu trauern. Noch lag eine Aufgabe vor ihnen. Und nun gab es in ganz Ferelden niemanden mehr außer Alim und Alistair, der sie vollbringen konnte.

Immerhin, Riordans Angriff hatte den Erzdämon schwer verwundet und wie Alistair vorausgesagt hatte, war er nicht mehr in der Lage, richtig zu fliegen. Mit grimmiger Befriedigung beobachteten die beiden Wächter, wie der Drache immer stärker schwankte und schließlich mit lauten Krachen auf das Dach des Forts stürzte.

_Jetzt haben wir ihn! Von dort oben kann er nicht mehr fliehen!_

Alim schien den gleichen Gedanken zu haben, denn der Elf beschleunigte seine Schritte und führte sie auf dem schnellsten Weg durch das Palastviertel in Richtung Turm. Einfach war es nicht, denn offenbar hatte auch die Dunkle Brut bemerkt, was geschehen war. Dutzende der Kreaturen stürmten zum Fort, um ihren Meister zu verteidigen, und wann immer ihre Wege sich mit dem der Grauen Wächter kreuzten, kam es zum Scharmützel.

Aber die Wut über Riordans Tod und die Aussicht, den Erzdämon in die Enge treiben zu können, verliehen Alim und seinen Gefährten neue Entschlossenheit. Bald hatten sie die Festung erreicht und standen wieder in der vertrauten Garnison. Alistair versuchte nicht an das letzte Mal zu denken, als sie hier gewesen waren. Und er wollte sich auch lieber keine Gedanken darüber machen, was wohl aus den vielen Soldaten geworden war, die hier stationiert gewesen waren.

„Wie kommen wir von hier aufs Dach?“, fragte Alim und sah sich um, als erwartete er, ein Schild oder Ähnliches zu finden, das ihnen den Weg wies.

Zevran deutete zur rechten Wand. „Die dritte Tür. Sie führt nach oben.“

„Woher weißt du das?“

„Von unserem letzten Besuch“, antwortete der Elf. „Sie sagten uns, die Treppe würde zum Zimmer des Kommandanten führen.“

Alim akzeptierte diese Erklärung und trat mit seinen Gefährten durch die besagte Tür. Dahinter befand sich tatsächlich eine Treppe, der sie nach oben folgten. Bald stolperten sie über mehrere Leichen in Wachuniformen und nun war klar, welches Schicksal den Soldaten zuteil geworden war.

Alistair musste an die junge Frau denken, die Zevran beschwatzt hatte, ihren Posten zu verlassen, und hoffte entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie das einzige weibliche Mitglied der Garnison gewesen war. Er hatte Alims Erzählungen über die Herkunft der Brutmütter noch in guter Erinnerung.

Der Aufstieg war mühsam. Dies lag nicht nur daran, dass der Turm verdammt hoch war, sondern auch an der Dunklen Brut, die genau wie sie Richtung Dach strebte. Auf jedem Stockwerk wurden sie in Kämpfe verwickelt und es war nur den Sinnen der beiden Grauen Wächter zu verdanken, dass sie nicht in einen Hinterhalt gerieten.

Einmal konnte Alim Zevran gerade noch davon abhalten, eine Tür zu öffnen, hinter der er mindestens ein Dutzend der Kreaturen spürte. Und vermutlich hatten sie alle ihre Pfeile auf die Tür gerichtet.

„Sollen wir einen anderen Weg versuchen?“, fragte Alistair, doch ihr Anführer schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gebt mir einen Moment“, murmelte der Elf und schloss konzentriert die Augen. Er richtete seinen Stab auf die Tür und plötzlich hörte Alistair von Innen ein lautes Tosen und schmerzerfüllte Schreie.

Ein paar Sekunden später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und zwei Genlocks kamen herausgestürmt, die von Kopf bis Fuß in Flammen standen. Zevrans Dolche bereiteten ihnen ein schnelles Ende. Als die übrigen Schreie aus dem Raum verklungen waren, beendete Alim seinen Infernozauber und trat durch die Tür. Alistair und die anderen folgten ihm und versuchten, die verkohlten Überreste der Genlocks zu ignorieren.

Sie liefen weiter durch das Fort, erklommen Treppenstufe um Treppenstufe, töteten Unzählige der Dunklen Brut und fanden sich schließlich vor einer unscheinbaren Tür wieder.

Doch sowohl der Luftzug, der unter dem Türspalt hervorwehte, als auch die gewaltige, bösartige Präsenz, die Alistair auf der anderen Seite spürte, verrieten ihm, dass diese Tür alles andere als harmlos war.

Sie hatten das Dach erreicht.

Und den Erzdämon.

_Der Erbauer möge uns beistehen._

Der erste Gedanke, der Alistair beim Anblick des Erzdämons durch den Kopf schoss, war, dass dieser wahrlich nicht die Bezeichnung „Drache der Schönheit“ verdient hatte. Er war größer als der Hohe Drache, den sie im Frostgipfelgebirge bekämpft hatten, mit muskulösen Vorder- und Hinterbeinen. Der Torso jedoch war ausgemergelt wie ein Gerippe. Pockennarbige Haut spannte sich über den dürren Körper, durchbrochen von Hunderten von spitzen Stacheln in allen Größen und Formen.

_Vermutlich reicht die kleinste Berührung aus, um dir die Hand aufzureißen._

Ein schlanker Hals endete in einem langgezogenen Schädel mit einem Maul, in dem sich Alistairs Meinung nach viel zu viele Zähne befanden. Aber wirklich hässlich waren die Augen des Erzdämons. Sie waren tief eingesunken wie bei einem Totenschädel und hatten weder Lider noch Pupille. Tatsächlich schienen sie aus nichts weiter zu bestehen als einem milchig weißen Augapfel.

Nein, schön war diese Kreatur nun wirklich nicht. Vielleicht hatte Riordan sich geirrt und dies war nicht der Gott Urthemiel.

_Oder er wurde durch die Verderbtheit entstellt. Sahen die Drachen früher anders aus?_

Alistair erhielt keine Gelegenheit, weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn plötzlich wurde sich der Erzdämon ihrer Anwesenheit bewusst. Zornig richtete er sich zu voller Größe auf und jetzt erkannten sie deutlich den langen Schnitt, der seinen rechten Flügel zerteilt hatte. Das Schwert, das zuvor in der Schulter des Erzdämons gesteckt hatte, war verschwunden, aber dickes Blut quoll aus der Wunde.

_Sehr gut, er ist bereits angeschlagen. Wir dürfen diese Gelegenheit nicht vergeuden._

Alistair hatte keine Ahnung, wie schnell sich Erzdämonen von ihren Verletzungen erholten, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie beinahe unsterblich waren, hatte er nicht vor, der Bestie allzu viel Zeit zu gönnen.

Ohne noch länger zu zögern, gingen die beiden Grauen Wächter, Zevran und Morrigan zum Angriff über. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag entsprach das Kampffeld ihren Wünschen, denn das Dach des Forts war ein simpler, runder Platz von etwa fünfzig Metern Durchmesser und bot ihnen jede Menge Bewegungsfreiheit. An zwei Seiten waren Podeste errichtet und Alistair erkannte überrascht, dass darauf riesige Ballisten montiert waren – genau wie jene unten in der Garnisonshalle der Festung.

Wenn es ihnen gelänge, den Erzdämon mit einem der stählernen Bolzen zu treffen …

Doch zunächst mussten sie sich eines Flammenstoßes erwehren, den der Drache in ihre Richtung spie. Alim schien darauf vorbereitet zu sein, denn innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils erschien eine magische Barriere um ihre Gruppe und schwächte die tödliche Hitze ab. Keiner von ihnen hielt in seinem Lauf inne, sondern strebte weiter auf den Erzdämon zu.

Dieser zischte und schlug mit den Flügeln, doch es gelang ihm nicht, mehr als ein paar Meter vom Boden abzuheben. Immerhin reichte es, um ans andere Ende des Daches zu kommen und sich wieder ein Stück von den Wächtern zu entfernen.

Alim und seine Gefährten ließen sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken und wechselten die Richtung. Der Drache würde nicht ewig vor ihnen flüchten können. Dieser schien das Gleiche zu denken, denn plötzlich stieß er ein Brüllen aus und aus der Tür, durch die die Wächter und ihre Kameraden gekommen waren, ergoss sich ein Dutzend Dunkler Brut.

Alistair fluchte und wollte sich den Neuankömmlingen zuwenden, doch Zevran hielt ihn zurück. „Überlasst das Ungeziefer uns. Kümmert Ihr Euch um den überdimensionierten Gecko!“, rief er und stellte sich gemeinsam mit Morrigan den nahenden Feinden in den Weg, während die beiden Wächter weiterliefen.

Alistair hatte keine Ahnung, was ein Gecko war, aber wenn es in Antiva eine eigene Art von stacheligen, übelgelaunten Schuppentieren gab, war er sich sicher, dieses Land niemals besuchen zu wollen. Die Begegnung mit _einem_ solchen Wesen reichte ihm fürs ganze Leben.

Alim und Alistair hatten sich dem Drachen auf fünf Meter genähert, als dieser vorschnellte und mit seinem mächtigen Kiefer nach ihnen schnappte. Die beiden Wächter schafften es gerade noch zur Seite zu springen, um nicht zwischen die Zähne zu geraten. Die spitzen Stacheln, die aus den Wangenknochen des Erzdämons wuchsen, schrammten über Alistairs Brustpanzer und für einen Moment erwartete der Krieger, Schmerzen zu verspüren. Doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass er unverletzt war.

_Diese Rüstung wurde wahrlich für die Verderbnis geschmiedet. Danke, Cailan, für dieses Geschenk._

Erleichtert stellte Alistair fest, dass auch Alim unversehrt geblieben war, welcher sich gerade aufrichtete und einen Zauber zu weben begann. Innerhalb von Sekunden fiel die Temperatur ab und Alistair fühlte sich ins Frostgipfelgebirge zurückversetzt. Offenbar versuchte der Magier, auch diesen Drachen mit einem Schneesturm zu bezwingen.

Der plötzlich aufkommende Wind und die Schneeflocken machten es Alistair schwer, auf den Beinen zu bleiben, aber mit viel Anstrengung gelang es ihm. Der Erzdämon zeigte sich irritiert über die beißende Kälte und schlug mit den Flügeln, um das Schneegestöber zurück zu Alim zu treiben.

Für den Moment richtete er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den lästigen kleinen Magier und dies war Alistair nur recht. Langsam begab er sich in den toten Winkel des Drachen und näherte sich mit erhobenem Schwert dessen Flanke. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stach er der Bestie ins Bein und sprang gleich darauf zurück, denn wie erwartet, schnellte ihr Kopf herum und schnappte zu.

Zu Alistairs Entsetzen jedoch hatte er seine eigene Gewandtheit überschätzt, denn er spürte, wie sich das Maul um seine Körpermitte schloss und er in die Luft gehoben wurde. Panisch schrie er auf, als er wie eine Stoffpuppe geschüttelt wurde, doch wenigstens vermochten auch die Zähne des Drachen Cailans Rüstung nicht zu durchdringen. Im nächsten Augenblick traf ein Eisspeer die Nüstern des Erzdämons, welcher schmerzerfüllt aufschrie.

Dabei öffnete er sein Maul und ließ Alistair fallen, welcher hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. Stöhnend kam der Krieger auf die Knie und versuchte, das Schwindelgefühl abzuschütteln. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich, seine Ohren klingelten und auch wenn der Drache ihm keine Wunde beigebracht hatte, wusste Alistair, dass sein Körper für die nächsten Wochen grün und blau sein würde.

_Vorausgesetzt, ich erlebe die nächsten Wochen noch._

Der Erzdämon hatte sich bereits von den Schmerzen in seiner Schnauze erholt und attackierte nun Alim. In Erwartung eines weiteren Flammenstoßes errichtete der Elf einen Arkanen Schild, doch stattdessen peitschte der Schwanz des Drachen durch die Luft und riss den erschrockenen Magier von den Füßen. Der Schneesturm hörte schlagartig auf.

Für einen Moment blieb Alim benommen auf dem Boden liegen und Alistair fürchtete schon, der Drache würde die Gelegenheit nutzen und ein weiteres Mal Feuer speien. Oder zubeißen. Oder den Elfen einfach mit seinen Klauen zerfetzen.

Alistair versuchte auf die Füße zu kommen und Alim zu Hilfe zu eilen, aber immer noch schwankte alles um ihn herum und stöhnend sackte er wieder in die Knie. Der Erzdämon schien es jedoch nicht eilig zu haben, den Magier zu töten. Stattdessen richtete er seinen Blick auf dessen Stab, welcher einige Meter weiter zu Boden gefallen war. Während Alim langsam wieder zur Besinnung kam, wischte der Drache ein weiteres Mal mit seinem Schwanz und schleuderte den Magierstab in hohem Bogen durch die Luft. Entsetzt beobachteten Alim und Alistair wie die Waffe über den Rand des Daches fiel und verschwand.

Alistairs Puls schoss in die Höhe. Er wusste, dass Magier auch ohne ihre Stäbe Zauber wirken konnten, aber meistens mangelte es ihnen an Fokus, um ihre Kräfte wirksam zu bündeln. Die wenigen Male, die Alim in Alistairs Gegenwart ohne Stab gezaubert hatte, hatte der Elf nichts Eindrucksvolleres vollbracht, als ein Lagerfeuer zu entzünden oder einen Becher mit Wasser abzukühlen.

Das würde wohl kaum ausreichen, um einen Erzdämon zu töten. Oder sich gegen ihn zu verteidigen.

Dies war auch Alim bewusst, denn sofort bemühte er sich, auf die Beine zu kommen und so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und den Drachen zu bringen. Es gelang ihm, wenn auch schwankend, und Alistair sah, dass Blut an der Schläfe des Elfen klebte.

Er musste seinem Freund zu Hilfe eilen und zwar sofort!

Der Krieger unternahm einen erneuten Versuch sich aufzurichten und obwohl ihn eine Welle der Übelkeit überrollte, schaffte er es irgendwie, auf den Füßen zu bleiben. Der schwere Schild brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht und nach kurzem Zögern ließ er ihn fallen.

Jetzt galt es einzig und allein, den Erzdämon zu töten. Wenn Alistair dabei verwundet oder getötet würde, dann sollte es so sein.

Der Drache bemerkte, dass Alistair wieder kampfbereit war, doch anscheinend hielt er den Magier für das lohnendere Ziel und kroch weiter auf Alim zu. Alistair fluchte. Er hatte es zwar geschafft, wieder hochzukommen, aber seine Beine waren zittrig wie die eines neugeborenen Fohlens. Nie im Leben könnte er die Distanz zwischen sich und dem Erzdämon überwinden, ehe dieser Alim erreicht hatte!

Der Elf wich so weit zurück, wie er konnte, und sah sich nach einer Waffe um. Als er keine fand, sah er dem Erzdämon trotzig ins Antlitz und streckte seine Hände nach vorn, die von einem magischen Schimmer umspielt wurden. Offenbar hatte er nicht vor, kampflos zu sterben, ganz gleich wie aussichtslos es war.

Der Erzdämon beäugte den Magier wie eine Katze die Maus und Alistair war sich sicher, hätte die Kreatur feixen können, sie hätte es getan. Doch plötzlich riss sie den Kopf zurück und stieß ein gequältes Brüllen aus. Alistair begriff erst nicht, was geschehen war, doch dann sah er den langen Schaft, der aus der Hüfte des Drachens ragte.

_Die Ballisten!_

Überrascht drehte Alistair sich um und sah zu den Geschützen. Tatsächlich! Auf einem der Podeste stand Zevran, die Hand immer noch am Abzug der Balliste, und grinste triumphierend. Sein Schuss hatte perfekt getroffen. Ein paar Schritte neben ihm stand Morrigan, die mit Blitzen jeden Hurlock und Genlock malträtierte, der versuchte, sich der Plattform zu nähern.

Ohne dass Alistair es gemerkt hatte, waren weitere der Kreaturen auf das Dach gelangt, aber es schien so aus, als hätten der Schurke und die Hexe die Lage unter Kontrolle.

Gleich darauf jedoch verging Zevran das Grinsen, denn mit einem Satz und zwei unbeholfenen Flügelschlägen schoss der Erzdämon auf ihn zu und verbrannte das Geschütz zu einem Aschehaufen. Zevran und Morrigan sprangen vom Podest und versuchten, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch der Erzdämon war nun wirklich wütend und wild entschlossen, seine Feinde zu töten.

Alistair war zu weit weg und die Rauchschwaden zu dicht, als dass er hätte erkennen können, was vor sich ging. Alles, was er sah, war, wie der Erzdämon einen weiteren Feuerstrahl ausspie – genau auf die Stelle, an der Alistair seine beiden Kameraden gerade noch gesehen hatte. Und dann riss der Drache den Kopf in die Höhe und brüllte triumphierend.

„Nein“, flüsterte Alistair entsetzt und dreht den Kopf zu Alim, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Erzdämon und das Flammenchaos um ihn herum anstarrte. Zevrans Schuss mit der Balliste hatte dem Magier das Leben gerettet, keine Frage. Und nun sah es so aus, als hätte der Schurke diese Tat selbst mit dem Leben bezahlt. Gemeinsam mit Morrigan.

Alims blasses Gesicht wandelte sich zu einer Maske des Zorns und dann stieß er einen wutentbrannten Schrei aus. Eine einzelne Träne rann ihm über die Wange und vermischte sich mit dem Blut, dass immer noch seine Schläfe hinunterlief.

Dann stürmte er auf den Erzdämon zu. Alistair versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, aber er war einige Meter zu weit weg und vermutlich hätte er den Elfen ohnehin nicht zurückhalten können.

Der Erzdämon blickte bei Alims Schrei auf und sah ihn auf sich zurennen. Die Bestie brüllte herausfordernd und lief dann seinerseits dem Elfen entgegen. Dieses Mal würde sie den lästigen Grauen Wächter zermalmen.

Hilflos sah Alistair mit an, wie der Elf und der gigantische Drache aufeinander zustürmten.

_Er hat keine Waffe! Was denkt er sich dabei?!_

Doch plötzlich begann Alims Hand zu leuchten. Es war nicht der übliche Schimmer, der jeden Zauber des Elfen begleitete, sondern ein strahlendes weißes Licht, das binnen Sekunden wuchs.

Verblüfft sah Alistair, wie sich zwischen Alims Fingern das Heft eines Schwertes bildete und gleich darauf eine lange Klinge. Scharf. Blendend hell. Und tödlich.

_Ein … ein Arkanes Schwert! Eine Waffe aus purer Magie!_

Nie zuvor hatte Alistair von solch einem Zauber gehört. Er wusste, dass Magier reine Energie in Form von Arkanen Pfeilen oder Speeren verschießen konnten. Und wurden sie angegriffen, vermochten die meisten einen Arkanen Schild zu errichten, der sie wie eine schützende Blase umschloss. Aber diese gebündelte Magie in der nackten Hand zu halten, zu kontrollieren und sie dann auch noch in die Form einer Waffe zu zwingen … So etwas war gänzlich unbekannt!

In der Mitte des Daches trafen Alim und der Erzdämon aufeinander. Die Bestie senkte den Kopf, um seine Zähne in das Fleisch des Elfen zu graben, doch dieser wich mit einer Leichtigkeit aus, dass es übernatürlich wirkte. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung schlitzte er den Hals des Drachen der Länge nach auf und kümmerte sich nicht um das schwarze Blut, dass ihm ins Gesicht spritzte.

Zuckend brach der Erzdämon zusammen und stieß ein schwaches Fauchen aus. Ungerührt trat Alim an den Kopf des Drachen heran und betrachtete ihn grimmig. Ein hasserfülltes Auge erwiderte seinen Blick, doch es hatte seinen Schrecken verloren.

Dann hob Alim seine magische Klinge und rammte sie bis zum Heft in die Augenhöhle der Bestie.

Als der Erzdämon starb, ging ein Beben durch Denerim, das noch weit jenseits der Stadtmauern zu spüren war. Eeine gewaltige Lichtsäule schoss aus der tödlichen Wunde nach oben in den Himmel. Von dort breitete sie sich ringförmig aus und tauchte die ganze Stadt für einen Moment in warmes Licht. Es vertrieb die dichten Rauchwolken und den fauligen Gestank der Verderbnis. Alistair hörte die gequälten, panischen Schreie der Dunklen Brut und sah, wie sich die Scheusale hastig zurückzogen. Ihre Waffen fielen zu Boden und blieben unbeachtet liegen.

Die dunkle Präsenz, die seit einem Jahr in Alistairs Kopf geschlummert und ihm Alpträume beschert hatte, verschwand mit einem Schlag. Es war ein Gefühl, als würde er vom Grunde eines dunklen Sees an die Oberfläche tauchen und plötzlich die süße, frische Luft einatmen. Dann begriff der Krieger, was soeben geschehen war.

_Es ist getan. Der Erzdämon ist tot. Die … die Verderbnis … ist vorüber._

Ohne es zu merken, setzte sich Alistairs Körper in Bewegung. Wie betäubt humpelte er auf den Kadaver des Drachen zu und als er näherkam, zog sich ihm der Magen zusammen. Alims Gestalt war neben dem toten Erzdämon zu Boden gesunken – und regte sich nicht.

Tränen schossen Alistair in die Augen. Natürlich, durch Morrigans Tod hatte auch ihr Ritual keinerlei Wirkung mehr gehabt. Alim hatte den Preis erbracht, den jeder Graue Wächter zahlte, der einen Erzdämon erschlug. Ihr Ausweg war fehlgeschlagen.

Vielleicht war es besser so. Nun war sein Freund wenigstens wieder mit Zevran vereint und musste nicht den Schmerz verspüren, ohne seinen Geliebten weiterzuleben. Oder war Alims Seele verloren und konnte nicht zum Erbauer wandern?

Zitternd ging Alistair neben Alims Leichnam in die Knie. Er konnte das Gesicht des Elfen nicht sehen, ohne ihn umzudrehen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wollte. Wie mochte das Gesicht eines Toten aussehen, dessen Körper die Seele eines Erzdämons in sich aufgenommen hatte?

Eigentlich sollte Alistair Freude darüber verspüren, dass sie ihre Aufgabe vollbracht hatten. Dass Denerim und Ferelden gerettet waren. Dass die Dunkle Brut sich wieder unter die Erde verziehen und womöglich für Jahrhunderte nicht wieder zutage treten würde.

Und vermutlich würden diese Gefühle bald kommen, wenn Alistair hinunter in die Stadt ging und die jubelnden Gesichter der Bewohner und Soldaten sah. Doch alles, was er in diesem Moment verspürte, war Einsamkeit und Trauer.

Er faltete die Hände und begann zu beten. „Erbauer, nimm dich der Seele dieses Grauen Wächters an und heiße ihn an deiner Seite willk…“

Weiter kam er nicht, denn ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen unterbrach ihn. Entsetzt wich Alistair zurück und stieß einen spitzen Laut aus (was er später hartnäckig leugnen würde). Das Stöhnen kam von Alim!

Der vermeintliche Leichnam des Elfen begann sich zu bewegen und plötzlich erhob er sich auf die Knie. Nun sah Alistair auch dessen Gesicht. Es war blass und blutverschmiert (in rot und schwarz) und Alims Augen wirkten etwas benommen, aber definitiv _lebendig_! Doch wie war das möglich ohne Morrigan?

„Was … wie …“, murmelte der Elf verwirrt, den sein Überleben offenbar ebenso überraschte wie Alistair. Doch dann riss Alim die Augen auf und wandte sich ruckartig in Richtung des zerstörten Geschützes. Alistair folgte seinem Blick und was er sah, ließ ihn hysterisch auflachen.

Umgeben von einem schützenden Kokon aus Magie trat Morrigan aus den Flammen: angeschlagen, rußverschmiert und offenbar am Ende ihrer Kräfte, ansonsten aber unverletzt.

Und einen Herzschlag später kam ein vertrauter, blonder Elf hinter ihr zum Vorschein.

Das war zu viel für Alistair. Ungeachtet dessen, dass der Boden mit schwarzem Blut getränkt war, dass ein stinkender Drachenkadaver neben ihm verrottete und dass es ganz und gar nicht heroisch war, ließ er sich auf den Hintern plumpsen und weinte wie ein Kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übrigens habe ich keine Ahnung, ob es in Antiva Geckos gibt oder nicht. Aber da das Land mehr oder weniger Spanien entspricht (gemixt mit Italien), hielt ich es nicht für unmöglich. Und da Fereldens Pendant vermutlich England ist, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass Alistair in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie etwas von Geckos gehört hat. ^^


	40. Von Königen und Brüdern

Die Zeremonie war erfreulich schnell vorüber. Ein paar Segnungen der Obersten Klerikerin, ein paar Worte diverser Würdenträger und schon waren Alistair und Anora das neue Königspaar von Ferelden. Die Menge im Thronsaal jubelte ihnen zu und dann begann Alistair seine erste Ansprache als neuer Herrscher. Etwas unbeholfen sprach er allen Adeligen und Verbündeten seinen Dank aus und betrauerte die Verluste, die der Sieg über die Dunkle Brut sie alle gekostet hatte.

Dann bedeutete er Alim, an seine Seite zu treten und sich der Menge zuzuwenden. Der Elf warf ihm einen missmutigen Blick zu, aber wenn Alistair all diese Aufmerksamkeit über sich ergehen lassen musste, sollte sein Freund gefälligst gemeinsam mit ihm leiden.

Der Tod des Erzdämons war knapp zehn Tage her und immer noch steckte Alims rechter Arm in einer Schlinge. Das Führen des Arkanen Schwerts hatte seine Hand arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, aber Wynne hatte ihm versichert, dass das Gefühl in seinen Fingern bald zurückkehren würde. Die Verletzung ließ Alim verwegen und heldenhaft erscheinen und bildete einen starken Kontrast zu der goldbestickten Seidentunika, in die Leliana den Elfen ungeachtet seiner lautstarken Proteste gezwungen hatte. („Dies ist eine Feier bei Hofe, da könnt Ihr nicht in Eurer abgenutzten Robe herumlaufen!“) Seitdem zupfte Alim im Minutentakt an dem engen Kragen herum.

Alistair grinste in sich hinein, während er in einer langen Lobrede die Heldentaten und Verdienste des Magiers auflistete und Alim ganz offiziel den Titel „Held von Ferelden“ verlieh (den er sich ganz allein ausgedacht hatte). Er war sich sicher, hätten nicht mindestens zweihundert Augenpaare auf ihnen geruht, der Elf hätte ihn hier und jetzt in eine Eisskulptur verwandelt.

_König zu sein hat durchaus seine Vorzüge._

Doch so amüsant es auch war, Alim mit all der Lobhudelei in Verlegenheit zu bringen, verfolgte Alistair mit seiner Rede noch einen anderen Zweck.

„Des Weiteren verkünde ich, dass das Arltum Amaranthine, das einst Rendon Howe sein Eigen nannte, den Grauen Wächtern Fereldens zugesprochen werden soll. Dort können sie sich sammeln und den Orden in diesem Land wiederaufbauen, damit sie auch in Zukunft über uns alle wachen können. Damit soll fortan der Wächter-Kommandant Fereldens den Rang des Arls von Amaranthine innehaben.“

Alim schaffte es, seine Verblüffung zu verbergen, aber Alistair wusste, dass er seinen Freund mit dieser Enthüllung überrascht hatte. Erst vor zwei Tagen war eine Nachricht aus Weisshaupt eingetroffen, die Alim nun ganz offiziell zum Kommandanten aller Grauen Wächter Fereldens ernannt hatte – von denen es jetzt nach Alistairs Rücktritt ohnehin nur einen einzigen gab.

Seitdem hatte Alistair lange darüber nachgedacht, wie er seinen Freund beim Wiederaufbau des Ordens unterstützen könnte. Die orlaisianischen Wächter hatten bereits ihre Hilfe zugesichert, aber auch Alistair wollte seinen Teil leisten. Und wenn er schon nicht an Alims Seite bleiben konnte, um ihm bei der Rekrutierung neuer Wächter zu helfen, so konnte er doch wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass ihm ausreichend Mittel zur Verfügung standen.

Und ganz ehrlich: Es war verdammt befriedigend, vor versammelter Menge nicht nur einen Elfen, sondern obendrein noch einen Magier in den Adelsstand zu erheben. Allein der Blick dieses Schnösels Vaughan Kendell war göttlich. Alistair beglückwünschte sich im Stillen selbst für diesen Geniestreich. Vielleicht würde sich damit das Ansehen von Elfen und Magiern in Ferelden verbessern. Ganz allmählich.

Alistairs Rede endete mit einer weiteren Runde Applaus und dann endlich war der förmliche Teil vorüber und die Feier begann. Obwohl ein Großteil der Lebensmittelvorräte Denerims zerstört worden war, hatten es die Palastköche irgendwie geschafft, ein Festessen auf die Beine zu stellen. Anora hatte sich dafür eingesetzt, dass nicht nur im Königspalast zelebriert wurde, sondern auch im Rest der Stadt, sodass auch die Bürger an den Feierlichkeiten teilhaben konnten – was Alistair mit Freuden unterstützt hatte. Schließlich waren es nicht nur Adelige gewesen, die gegen die Verderbnis gekämpft hatten.

Alistair wusste, dass er, Anora und Alim früher oder später vor die Palasttüren treten mussten, damit das Volk seine neuen Herrscher und seinen Retter bejubeln konnte, aber für den Moment war er froh, sich nur mit den Gästen im Thronsaal herumschlagen zu müssen. Es waren auch so schon genug.

Alistair konnte keinen Schritt gehen, ohne nicht von irgendeinem Adeligen in ein Gespräch verwickelt zu werden und belanglose Fragen mit noch belangloseren Antworten zu erwidern – von denen er sich die Hälfte einfach ausdachte.

_Woher beim Erbauer soll ich wissen, wann die nächste Gewürzlieferung aus Qarinus eintrifft?!_

Anora erging es ähnlich, aber natürlich meisterte sie diese Aufgabe mit Bravour. Nicht nur, dass es ihr gelang, ihre Gesprächspartner schon nach wenigen Sätzen wieder loszuwerden, sie wirkte dabei auch so charmant, dass keiner von ihnen die Abfuhr bemerkte. Schließlich heftete Alistair sich einfach an ihre Fersen und überließ seiner neuen Gemahlin das Reden. Vielleicht würde es ihm so gelingen, diesen Tag zu überstehen.

Während Anora ein paar wohlgewählte Worte an Vaughan Kendell richtete, ließ Alistair den Blick unauffällig durch den Saal schweifen auf der Suche nach Alim. Sicherlich musste sich der Bezwinger des Erzdämons noch mehr Bewunderer erwehren als der König?

Doch zu seiner Überraschung konnte Alistair den Elfen nirgendwo entdecken. Er sah Wynne, die sich mit Irving und Arl Eamon unterhielt, Leliana, die von irgendwoher eine Laute aufgetrieben hatte und die Umstehenden mit einem Lied erfreute, und Oghren, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, ein Fass … _Gurkensaft auszutrinken_?! Alistair entschied sich, es lieber nicht so genau wissen zu wollen.

Sten und Shale hatten sich in eine ruhige Ecke verzogen und wirkten ebenso deplatziert, wie Alistair sich fühlte. Aber zumindest hatten die beiden das Glück, nicht zugeschwatzt zu werden. Vermutlich, weil niemand sich traute. Zu Stens Füßen lag Boss, der seelig auf einem Hammelknochen herumkaute.

Doch weit und breit kein Zeichen von Alim. Oder Zevran. Oder …

Alistair seufzte.

Morrigan hatte ihre Ankündigung wahr gemacht und war verschwunden, kaum dass die Schlacht gewonnen war. Seitdem hatte niemand in Denerim sie mehr gesehen und Alistair nahm an, dass die Hexe sich aufgemacht hatte, um Ferelden zu verlassen. Ob sie sie je wiedersehen würden? Und was mochte aus dem Kind werden, in dem nun die Seele des Erzdämons ruhte?

Alistair hoffte sehr, dass seine Entscheidung, das Ritual mit Morrigan zu vollziehen, nicht eines Tages unerwartete Konsequenzen für sie alle haben würde. Selbst wenn die Hexe behaupten mochte, sie hätte es nur aus Freundschaft zu Alim getan, konnte Alistair nicht glauben, dass sie nicht versuchen würde, einen Vorteil aus alldem zu ziehen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab. Bei der Vorstellung wurde ihm mulmig zumute.

Energisch vertrieb Alistair Morrigan aus seinen Gedanken und widmete sich wieder der Suche nach seinen elfischen Freunden. Er hoffte nur, die beiden hatten sich nicht irgendwohin zurückgezogen, um ihre _eigene Art von Feier_ zu begehen. Nicht wenn der ganze Palast nur so von Würdenträgern wimmelte. Alistair würde den Tag gern ohne einen Skandal um den frisch ernannten Helden von Ferelden überstehen, vielen Dank. Auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass sich Alim nicht groß darum scheren würde. Und für Zevran wäre das ganze vermutlich ein großartiger Scherz.

Zu Alistairs Erleichterung befanden sich die beiden Elfen jedoch nicht in einer komprimittierenden Position, als er sie fand. Sie hatten sich auf eine der Emporen zurückgezogen, von der aus man den Thronsaal überblicken konnte, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden. Ein gemütliches Plätzchen, um für einen Moment ungestört zu sein und dem Trubel der Feierlichkeiten zu entgehen.

Zevran saß auf dem Boden an der Wand und zwischen seinen Knien saß Alim und lehnte mit dem Rücken an dessen Brust. Der Magier hatte sich noch immer nicht vollständig von seinem Angriff auf den Erzdämon erholt und ermüdete rasch. Wynne glaubte, die verderbte Magie, die beim Tod des Drachen entwichen war, wäre durch Alims Körper geflossen und hätte ihn stark beansprucht. Die Heilerin war jedoch sicher, dass der Elf bald wieder im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte sein würde. Es brauchte nur etwas Zeit.

Bis dahin musste Alim damit leben, dass er auf Schritt und Tritt von jemandem umsorgt wurde – meistens Zevran, der ihm in den letzten Tagen nicht ein einziges Mal von der Seite gewichen war. Doch Alistair hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass den Magier dies sonderlich störte, selbst wenn Zevran darauf bestand, Alims Essen für ihn kleinzuschneiden, weil dieser seinen Arm immer noch nicht richtig gebrauchen konnte.

Vermutlich brauchte der Magier Zevrans Nähe gerade ebenso sehr wie umgekehrt. Die letzten Minuten des Kampfes waren ihnen allen noch gut im Gedächtnis und manchmal ertappte Alistair die beiden Elfen dabei, wie sie sich ungläubig ansahen, als müssten sie sich davon überzeugen, dass der andere wirklich noch am Leben war. Kein Wunder, dass sie einander nie aus den Augen ließen.

Alistair war sich nicht sicher, ob er auf sich aufmerksam machen oder die beiden in Ruhe lassen sollte. Doch während er noch unschlüssig im Türrahmen stand, entdeckte Alim ihn und grinste.

„Hey, du hast unser Versteck gefunden“, meinte er. „Ich sag dir was: Du verrätst uns nicht und dafür gewähren wir dir Zuflucht.“

Alistair schnaubt und ließ sich neben den beiden Elfen auf dem Boden nieder. „ _Ihr_ gewährt _mir_ Zuflucht? Du vergisst wohl, wem dieser verdammte Palast jetzt gehört!“

„Wenn das so ist, dürfte ich ein paar Vorschläge machen, mi Amigo? Ich hätte da ein paar Ideen für die Gästeschlafzimmer“, warf Zevran ein und zwinkerte. Die Tatsache, dass Alims Ohren bei diesen Worten rot anliefen, gaben Alistair eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung, was Zevran für Verbesserungen im Sinn hatte.

„Ich habe ein ganzes Königreich, das ich wiederaufbauen muss. Verzeiht mir, wenn die Renovierung der Gästezimmer da nicht sonderlich weit oben auf meiner Prioritätenliste steht.“

„Ein _ganzes_ Königreich?“, fragte Alim mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Wie man hört, hast du deinem besten Freund gerade das heruntergekommendste Arltum von allen aufs Auge gedrückt.“

Alistair zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach, so heruntergekommen ist Amaranthine gar nicht. Okay, wahrscheinlich wirst du ein Jahr lang lüften müssen, um den Gestank von Howe aus deiner Burg zu kriegen, aber sonst ist es dort ganz nett. Es gibt Wälder, Bauernhöfe und die Stadt Amaranthine ist das Handelszentrum des nördlichen Fereldens.“

„Ganz zu schweigen von seiner Lage am Meer“, meinte Zevran. „Denk nur an all die Strandausflüge, die wir unternehmen können, mi Amor. Wir könnten schwimmen gehen.“

„Das hier ist Ferelden“, erwiderte Alim ungerührt. „Hier schwimmen wir nicht im Meer. Wir erfrieren nur darin. Oder ertrinken. Je nachdem, was schneller geht.“

„Gutes Argument. Euer Wetter ist scheußlich. Ich bin plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, warum ich dieses Land zu meiner neuen Heimat machen wollte.“

„Es muss wohl am Charme von uns Fereldenern liegen“, sagte Alim und lächelte. Zevran schnaubte, als wollte er protestieren, aber Alistair entging nicht, dass er seine Finger mit denen des Magiers verflocht.

„Ich räume ein, ein paar von euch geben eine passable Gesellschaft ab“, antworte er schließlich und strich mit seiner freien Hand über den Ohrring in Alims linkem Ohr.

Alistair grinste. „Also habt Ihr vor zu bleiben, Zevran?“

„Nun, ich habe noch ein paar Dinge in Antiva zu erledigen, nur um sicherzugehen, dass die Krähen nicht früher oder später doch auf meiner Türschwelle stehen. Ihr glaubt nicht, wie penetrant diese Leute sein können“, seufzte Zevran und klang dabei, als würde er über ein paar aufdringliche Krämer reden und nicht über eine Gilde von Meuchelmördern. „Aber wenn dies erledigt ist, dann … ja. Dann habe ich vor, mich hier in Ferelden niederzulassen. Und wir beide wissen, dass Euch das nicht überrascht, also wischt Euch das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht.“

Allein dafür wurde Alistairs Grinsen noch etwas breiter. Nach seiner Unterhaltung mit Zevran in Eamons Hof verwunderte es ihn zwar wirklich nicht, dass der Elf beschlossen hatte, an Alims Seite zu bleiben. Aber es aus dessen eigenem Mund zu hören, machte Alistair glücklich.

Er freute sich nicht nur für Alim, sondern auch für sich selbst. Hätte ihm jemand bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit dem Schurken gesagt, dass er Zevran einmal als wahren Freund wertschätzen würde, hätte er denjenigen vermutlich für wahnsinnig gehalten.

_Wie viel sich doch ändern kann, wenn man gemeinsam die Welt rettet._

Und genau, das hatten sie getan, nicht wahr? Es klang für Alistair immer noch seltsam, selbst in seinem Kopf.

„Wir haben es wirklich geschafft, oder?“, fragter er und merkte erst dann, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Die beiden Elfen mussten nicht fragen, was er meinte.

„Unfassbar, ich weiß. Und wir haben es sogar überlebt“, erwiderte Alim und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Als ich das Schwert in den Erzdämon stieß, war ich sicher, ich würde … Aber Morrigan hat wohl die Wahrheit über das Ritual gesagt.“

„Sieht so aus. Hat sich eigentlich noch keiner der anderen Grauen Wächter gefragt, wieso du noch am Leben bist?“

„Oh doch, die Orlaisianer haben Fragen gestellt, ebenso wie die Anführer aus Weisshaupt.“

„Was hast du ihnen geantwortet?“, fragte Alistair neugierig. „Dass dich eine Maleficarin gerettet und sich dann mit meinem Dämonenbalg aus dem Staub gemacht hat?“

„Der Gedanke kam mir, aber ich hielt es dann doch besser, die Sache für mich zu behalten. Ich habe mir stattdessen ein Beispiel an dir genommen.“

„Oh?“

„Ja. Ich habe mit den Schultern gezuckt, dumm dreingeblickt und behauptet, ich hätte keine Ahnung.“

Alistair lachte auf und knuffte seinen Freund in den Arm. Dann erhob er sich.

„Nun gut, ich werde dann mal wieder König spielen. Sonst kommt die Meute noch auf die Idee, nach mir zu suchen. Ihr solltet euch auch bald wieder unten blicken lassen, sonst verrate ich Leliana, wo ihr euch verkrochen habt.“

„Ah, Hinterhältigkeit und Erpressung, Ihr denkt schon wie ein wahres Staatsoberhaupt“, meinte Zevran anerkennend. „Ihr solltet mir danken, dass ich hier oben bin. Solche Feste sind die idealen Gelegenheiten für Meuchelmörder, ihre Ziele auszuschalten. Von hier oben kann ich dafür sorgen, dass Ihr keinem Attentäter zum Opfer fallt. Es sei denn natürlich, er bezahlt mich großzügig.“

Dieser Kommentar brachte ihm einen Ellenbogenstoß von Alim ein. Alistair schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

Dann jedoch wurde er ernst und blickte dem Magier in die Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch eine bessere Gelegenheit bekomme, dies zu sagen, deshalb: Danke. Für alles.“

_Dafür, dass du immer die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen hast. Dafür, dass du die Hoffnung bewahrt hast, wenn ich sie aufgegeben hatte. Dafür, dass du mein Bruder bist._

Alim erwiderte seinen Blick mit der gleichen Ernsthaftigkeit. „Geht mir genauso. Danke.“

Lächelnd nickte Alistair dem Elfen zu und verließ dann die Empore. Er musste nicht fragen, wofür sich sein Freund bei ihm bedankte. Keiner von ihnen wäre heute hier ohne den anderen. Sie hatten es weit gebracht seit jenem Tag in Ostagar, als Duncan einen blutjungen Magier angeschleppt und ihn Alistair als den neuesten Rekruten der Grauen Wächter vorgestellt hatte.

In den Geschichtsbüchern würde es einst heißen, die Zeit der Fünften Verderbnis wäre für Ferelden ein Jahr voller Leid, Tod und Angst gewesen.

Doch für Alistair war es mehr als das. Es war auch eine Geschichte über Hoffnung, Mut und Aufopferung.

Über Freundschaft.

Über Brüder.

Über Liebe.

Und mit diesem Gedanken hatte die Geschichte für Alistair ein Ende.

_Denn schon morgen beginnt eine neue …_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh, es ist tatsächlich vollbracht. Zehn Monate saß ich an dieser Geschichte und es überrascht mich selbst am meisten, dass ich sie zu Ende gebracht habe. Immerhin war das meine erste FF seit gut 15 Jahren und eigentlich begann dies alles nur als kleine Schreibübung zum Spaß und sollte eigentlich nur eine Handvoll Kapitel umfassen, wenn überhaupt. XD
> 
> Ich habe diese Fanfiction seit ihrer Fertigstellung inzwischen zweimal überarbeitet, bis ich sie endlich als „fertig“ deklariert habe. Sie hat immer noch zahlreiche erzählerische Schwächen, aber ich habe beschlossen, sie nun so zu lassen, wie sie ist. Denn um die letzten Fehler auszubügeln, müsste ich die entsprechenden Kapitel praktisch neu schreiben, und ich halte es für wichtig, mir vor Augen zu führen, wie meine ersten Schreibversuche aussahen. 
> 
> Denn tatsächlich habe ich bereits die nächste Fanfiction am Start und ich bin gespannt, ob ich aus dieser Dragon Age-FF genug gelernt habe, um die angesprochenen Fehler zu vermeiden. ;)
> 
> Die nächste Geschichte wird nicht im DA-Universum spielen, obwohl ich fest vorhabe, früher oder später nach Thedas zurückzukehren. Ich habe die Idee für ein paar kurze Oneshots rund um Alim und seine Kameraden und ich hätte auch nicht wenig Lust, auch die Geschichte von Dragon Age 2 mit meinen eigenen Worten zu erzählen. Und dann gibt’s natürlich auch noch Teil 3: Dragon Age Inquisition (Hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass Dorian mein Lieblingscharakter ist?) … Vorher aber widme ich mich einem neuen Projekt – welches ein Ausdruck absoluten Größenwahns ist. Denn meine nächste Fanfiction wird sich nicht nur um ein Videospiel handeln, sondern gleich um drei. Ja, lieber Leser, ich bin tatsächlich verrückt genug, die großartigste Rollenspiel-Trilogie aller Zeiten nachzuerzählen (welche von den gleichen Machern wie Dragon Age stammt): Mass Effect. Ich liebe die DA-Serie über alle Maßen, aber wenn es um die Story geht, kommt sie einfach nicht an ihren großen Bruder heran.
> 
> Von einer mittelalterlichen Fantasy-Welt begeben wir uns also ins Jahr 2183 und hinaus in die Galaxie. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, lieber Leser, wenn du mich auch auf dieser Reise begleiten würdest – auch wenn es bis dahin noch ein Weilchen dauert. :D


End file.
